La source du Savoir, du Pouvoir et de l'Amour
by dj3ssii3
Summary: Après avoir aidé son parrain à échapper à une condamnation à mort, Harry se pose des questions sur sa famille et sur lui-même. Ses amies et les adultes de son entourage ne disant rien, qui de mieux qu'une jeune fille de Serpentard, héritière d'une noble maison, pour répondre à ses questions et lui en apprendre plus sur la société magique ? Harry/Daphné
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur :**

\- L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Rowling qui est assez aimable pour nous laisser les utiliser à notre guise.

\- Certains événements de la saga n'ont pas changé dans ma fanfiction donc je n'ai pas perdu de temps en les réécrivant (comme, par exemple, la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch) Par contre, j'ai repris certains passages (très peu) dans les livres que j'ai un peu modifiés (mais la base est bien écrite par Rowling).

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Prologue : prise de conscience**

 **10 juin 1994**

Depuis qu'il avait sauvé Sirius et raccompagné le professeur Lupin jusqu'aux portes du château, Harry ne cessait de se dire que, finalement, il ne savait pas grand-chose sur sa famille ou sur lui-même. En l'espace d'une seule soirée, il avait appris que, non seulement il avait un parrain accusé de meurtres mais innocent car trahi par Peter Pettigrew qu'il croyait être son ami il y a treize ans, mais aussi que Remus Lupin, qui avait été son professeur depuis plusieurs mois, ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était le meilleur ami de son père et qu'il connaissait Harry depuis sa naissance.

Bien que cela ne lui plaisait toujours pas, Harry pouvait comprendre que le professeur Lupin –non, Remus- avait peur que Harry le rejette à cause de sa condition. Mais il comprenait aussi que Remus n'était dangereux qu'une nuitée par mois et que, par conséquent, il aurait pu venir lui rendre visite durant toutes ses années où il s'était cru abandonné, malaimé et monstrueux.

S'il suivait la logique de sa réflexion, Harry n'avait jusque-là pensé qu'aux amis de son père. Mais n'avait-il pas des grands-parents paternels ou des membres lointain de sa famille encore vivants ? Concernant sa mère, il savait qu'elle n'avait qu'une sœur et que ses grands-parents maternels étaient morts peu après sa naissance mais n'avait-elle pas aussi des amies qui l'avaient peut-être rencontré lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bébé ? N'avait-il pas une marraine en plus d'un parrain ?

Et, en plus de ne rien savoir sur sa famille, Harry commença à penser qu'il était bien étrange que la première fois qu'il ait entendu parler de magie fut au moment où il reçut sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard. De plus, s'il ne se trompait pas, Hermione lui avait dit avoir reçu la visite du professeur McGonagall et, en tant que sous-directrice, il semblerait qu'elle ait rendu visite à tous les nés-moldu recevant leur lettre de Poudlard. Alors pourquoi lui avait-on envoyé Hargrid ? Harry aimait beaucoup Hagrid, il était son premier ami après tout, mais il n'était peut-être pas la personne la plus informée et la plus magiquement qualifiée pour lui expliquer ce qu'il était et, plus important, qui il était dans le monde des Sorciers.

Harry se dit, qu'après tout, Hermione n'était pas si folle que ça de passer autant de temps à la bibliothèque car, pour trouver des réponses, il devrait s'y rendre dès le lendemain. Et, avec toutes ces questions en tête, Harry du se retourner à plusieurs reprises avant de finalement trouver le sommeil.

 **11 juin 1994**

Le fond de la bibliothèque regorgeait de vieux livres dont plus personne ne voulait. Traitant de sujets divers et variés, il n'avait pas été possible de les classer et Harry resta plus d'une heure devant la même étagère avant de trouver les livres qui allait lui en apprendre plus sur sa famille et le monde dont il ignorait encore tout. Il se décida donc à emprunter _La généalogie des Sorciers et Sorcières, Le Magenmagot : guide pratique du futur politicien_ , _Le Sang et ses subtilités_ ainsi que _Les Lois toujours en vigueur en Grande-Bretagne_.

Notant son nom sur la liste d'emprunt de Mme Pince, il décida que, ayant déjà l'intention de lire ces livres pendant les vacances d'été, il pourrait tout aussi bien en emprunter plusieurs autres afin d'en savoir plus sur la Magie en général. Il retourna donc à l'étagère d'où venaient ces livres et, après quelques minutes, fut plutôt content de la pile qu'il avait dans les mains : _Prenez conscience de vos dons_ , _Gringotts : informations complémentaires_ , _Ne faites qu'un avec votre Magie_ et _Les us et coutumes des Sorciers du XXe siècle_.

Malheureusement, Harry fit tomber sa pile de livres sous l'étagère et dû se mettre à genoux afin de les ramasser. Cela ne prit pas longtemps, mais assez longtemps pour qu'une fille qu'il n'avait pas entendue venir, arrive derrière lui et essaie d'attraper un livre tout en haut de l'étagère sans y parvenir. Après s'être relevé, il déposa ses livres sur la table près de lui et la regarda essayer de prendre le livre mais celui-ci était trop haut. Jugeant qu'il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le livre et fixa son regard sur elle. Alors il prit conscience de l'identité de la jeune fille se trouvant devant lui : Daphné Greengrass, Serpentard de son année.

Il ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Les quelques fois où il avait entendu parler d'elle cette année, on l'appelait _The Ice Queen_. Apparemment, les garçons plus âgés commençaient à lui faire des propositions. Et, peu importe de quoi il s'agissait, ils finissaient par la laisser tranquille après qu'elle leur ait dit le fond de sa pensée. Seul Marcus Flint, qui avait été un peu plus insistant, avait fini à l'infirmerie. À part cela, il se rappelait d'elle au moment de la répartition, lors de leur premier jour à Poudlard, et des quelques fois où elle avait répondu correctement aux questions aux cours qu'ils avaient en communs. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu trainer avec Malfoy ou Parkinson et, les rare fois où ils se croisaient dans les couloirs du château, elle ne l'avait jamais insulté ou regardé avec mépris. Ni lui ni aucun autre élève.

\- Tiens, lui dit-il poliment, décidé à ne pas la juger par son appartenance à la maison des serpents.

\- Merci Potter, lui répondit-elle, l'air passible.

Son livre en main, elle partit signer la liste d'emprunt et sortit de la bibliothèque. Distraitement, Harry signa la liste afin d'également emprunter les livres qu'il venait de trouver et sortit de la bibliothèque. _Greengrass… Greengrass… Daphné Greengrass vient bien d'une famille de sang-pur, non ?_

Essayant de ne pas faire tomber tous ses livres, Harry marcha le plus vite qu'il lui était possible afin de rattraper la jeune fille de Serpentard. Deux couloirs plus loin, il l'aperçut, s'apprêtant à descendre les escaliers menant aux donjons.

\- Greengrass, attend ! Eh ! Greengrass !

Celle-ci s'arrêta à sa deuxième interjection mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Harry parvint à l'atteindre quelques secondes plus tard, quelque peu essoufflé par le poids des livres. Il reprit sa respiration puis leva son regard vers elle afin de lui parler. Elle le regardait en haussant le sourcil, arborant un air vaguement curieux. Il ne l'avait jamais vue exprimer quelconque émotion et il dû se forcer à se rappeler ce qu'il voulait lui dire en premier lieu. Elle devait vraiment le prendre pour un simplet ou un imbécile à rester là sans rien dire alors qu'il l'avait appelé de l'autre bout du couloir.

\- Eh ! Greengrass, tu vas surement trouver ça bizarre ou tout simplement stupide mais je me disais que je ne sais pas grand-chose sur moi ou le monde sorcier et puis j'ai pensé que tu en savais surement plus que moi comme tu viens d'une famille de sang-pur et donc je me demandais ce que tu en pensais si…Et je te rendrai service en échange, bien sûr. Alors j'aurais pu demander ça à quelqu'un d'autres mais les gens qui m'entoure sont soit des moldu, soit des sang-pur qui veulent que je reste ignorant soit je ne sais pas comment les aborder et… tu dois surement penser que je suis idiot…

\- C'est une question ?

\- Euh, non. Je sais que ce que je dis est un peu brouillon mais j'ai besoin d'aide et je me suis dit que tu étais peut-être la personne qui pourrait m'aider.

\- Potter, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je pourrais accepter de t'aider ?

\- Écoute, je sais que je suis à Gryffondor et toi à Serpentard mais tu n'es pas arrogante ou méprisante comme Malfoy et, pour être tout à fait franc, je commence à en avoir marre de cette rivalité idiote entre nos deux maisons. Pourquoi ne pas apprendre à se connaître ? Ça nous aiderait mutuellement, une amitié entre nous nous apporterait beaucoup d'avantages, tu ne penses pas ?

Elle le toisa, sans mot dire, pendant une bonne minute. Puis elle se tourna vers l'escalier et commença à le descendre.

\- Envoie-moi une lettre avec toutes tes questions et je verrai ce que je peux y faire.

 _Bon. Au moins, elle n'a pas dit non._

 **12 juin 1994**

Vers 8h du matin, alors qu'elle petit-déjeunait au côté de son amie Tracy Davis, Daphné vit une multitude de chouettes et de hiboux entrer dans la Grande Salle par les fenêtres du château. Lorsque sa chouette Demeter atterrit devant elle, elle soupira intérieurement avant de prendre la lettre accrochée à sa patte et de lui donner une tranche de bacon et un bol d'eau. Décidément, Potter était sérieux. Ne lui ayant jamais parlé et étant donné son bafouillage de la veille, Daphné s'était attendu à ne recevoir aucune lettre de sa part. Mais il semblerait qu'il soit déterminé à avoir les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. Faisant confiance à son amie pour ne pas lire par-dessus son épaule et voyant qu'aucun Serpentard ne faisait attention à elle, elle put lire sa lettre en toute tranquillité.

 **#**

Cher Daphné Greengrass,

Je tiens à te remercier de ne pas avoir refusé ma requête qui est de m'aider à combler mes lacunes sur moi-même, ma famille et le monde magique en général. Comme demandé, voici la plupart des questions que je me suis posées et auxquelles je peux penser pour l'instant. Il en viendra sûrement d'autres à l'avenir, surtout après en avoir lu plus sur ma famille et le monde magique. J'espère que cela ne te dérangera pas de répondre à nouveau à mes futures questions. Si non, fais-le-moi savoir. Voici :

Quelle était la place des Potter dans la société ? Les Potter étaient-ils influents et/ou connus avant que je ne sois devenu célèbre ? Est-il courant pour les sorciers d'avoir un parrain et/ou une marraine ? Est-il normal que mon oncle et ma tante moldu, qui sont mes tuteurs car ma seule famille encore vivante, ait leur mot à dire dans ma vie alors que je suis dans le monde des Sorciers ? Si non, ne devrais-je pas avoir un tuteur sorcier ?

Comment fonctionne le gouvernement britannique magique en général ? Comment décide-t-on du ministre ? Qu'est-ce que le Magenmagot ? À quoi sert-il et comment est-il constitué ? La pureté du sang de certaines familles influence-t-elle leur place dans la société ? Les élèves ayant des parents sorciers étudient-ils la magie avant de venir à Poudlard ? Existe-t-il une école primaire de magie, les parents enseignent-ils eux-mêmes les base à leurs enfants ou engagent-ils un précepteur pour cela ?

Malfoy at-t-il de véritables raisons d'agir pompeusement, autre qu'à cause de son arrogance naturelle ? Pour quelles raisons la plupart des familles de sang pur se croient supérieures aux autres et davantage aux moldus ? Quand le règne de Voldemort a-t-il commencé et pourquoi ? Qui est-il réellement ? Quand une famille se déclare neutre, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

Je m'excuse du grand nombre de questions et espère que tu sauras y répondre. Je pense que les réponses de quelqu'un de mon âge seront plus adaptées que si je posais toutes ces questions à un adulte. Surtout que la plupart ne m'ont pas répondu ou que très vaguement. J'espère également que cet échange de lettres nous permettra de peut-être apprendre à mieux nous connaitre et ainsi surpasser cette rivalité entre nos deux maisons.

Si tu ne veux pas de mon amitié et préfère ne pas participer à cet échange de lettres, alors ainsi soit-il. Je ne t'en voudrai pas. Je comprendrai parfaitement.

Harry Potter.

 **#**

Elle replia la lettre et la rangea dans sa poche. Elle la relirait une seconde fois dans son dortoir avant d'y répondre. Inconsciemment, elle chercha le garçon du regard à la table des Gryffondor mais ne le trouva pas. Peut-être n'était-il pas encore levé ? À moins qu'il ne soit à la bibliothèque ? Se rendant compte de la direction que prenaient ses pensées, elle se morigéna et repris le cours de son petit-déjeuner.

Un chocolat chaud dans la main et le livre _Gringotts : informations complémentaires_ dans l'autre, Harry lisait depuis déjà une bonne heure, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil de la Salle sur demande. Il avait déjà fini _La généalogie des Sorciers et Sorcières_ la veille et en avait alors déduit d'après sa lecture que, même s'il était un sang mêlé puisque sa mère était une née moldue, il venait d'une famille de sang pur extrêmement connue en Grande-Bretagne et même au-delà. La famille Potter était composée d'inventeurs, aussi bien en potions qu'en sortilèges, de chasseurs de sorciers noirs, de médicomages et d'hommes d'affaires réputés en Europe. La plupart des Potter étaient reconnus pour être des sorciers puissants, généreux et particulièrement actifs en temps de guerre. De plus, aucun Potter n'était connu pour avoir été sombre. Et, malheureusement pour lui, son nom était également connu dans le monde moldu, notamment grâce à quelques sociétés que sa famille avait aidées construire et dont elle possédait encore des parts.

Même s'il avait maintenant les réponses à certaines de ses questions, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir demandé son aide à Daphné Greengrass car ce livre datait des années '20. Il n'en savait donc pas davantage sur ses parents et ses grands-parents. Mais il se demandait s'il possédait toujours les parts des sociétés dont parlait ce livre, desquelles il s'agissait et si elles existaient encore aujourd'hui. Malheureusement, il n'en saurait pas plus avant d'être allé à Gringotts, une fois qu'il aura quitté Poudlard.

En ce qui concerne la Salle sur Demande, il l'avait découverte la veille. Après avoir parlé à Daphné Greengrass, il s'était rappelé que cela faisait déjà une année qu'il n'avait plus vu Dobby et l'avait appelé, ne sachant pas s'il viendrait. Mais l'elfe désormais libre avait répondu présent. Il s'était montré très content qu'il fasse appel à lui et lui avait donc demandé conseils. Les salles de classes abandonnées n'étaient pas assez tranquilles ou sécurisées, n'importe qui pouvait y entrer à tout moment. C'est alors que Dobby lui avait parlé d'une pièce va-et-vient qui répondait aux demandes de la personne qui l'utilisait et ne laissait alors plus personne d'autre entrer si la personne à l'intérieur ne le voulait pas.

N'arrivant plus à dormir, il s'était levé vers 6h du matin et avait rejoint la Salle sur Demande, ses livres sous le bras. Découvrant sur place qu'aucune nourriture n'apparaissait quand il y pensait, il avait alors appelé Dobby qui avait été honoré qu'il pense à lui pour demander de l'aide. Bien que n'ayant pas très faim, le petit elfe lui avait apporté tous les composants du petit-déjeuner anglais, des petits pains au chocolat et croissants français, du jus de citrouille, du café et du chocolat chaud. Assez pour un régiment. Mangeant inconsciemment pendant sa lecture, il avait finalement mangé plus qu'il ne s'en pensait capable et en remercia Dobby.

Vers 9h, il avait lu une grande partie du livre, mais n'y avait pas trouvé grand-chose. Cela avait été écrit il y a bien longtemps et dans un jargon que seuls les notaires et avocats devaient comprendre. Autant demander directement des renseignements sur son compte aux gobelins.

Il rangea ses livres dans sa malle et parti rendre visite à Ron à l'infirmerie. Le pauvre ne pourrait pas sortir avant le lendemain.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

 **13 juin 1994**

Avant le petit-déjeuner dominical, Harry et Hermione passèrent par l'infirmerie afin de donner des vêtements propres à Ron et ils repartirent tous les trois en direction de la Grande Salle. Vers 9h, alors qu'Harry avait fini son assiette et se préparait à repartir vers son dortoir, le courrier arriva et un hibou gris tacheté noir atterrit devant lui, un bout de parchemin attaché à la patte. Ron et Hermione le regardait, curieux, alors qu'il détachait le message de la patte de l'animal et lui donna à boire. Il lut le plus naturellement possible les huit mots qui lui étaient adressés et fit signe à ses amis qu'il leur en parlerait plus tard. Cela lui donnerait le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il leur dirait et, à coup sûr, ce ne sera pas la vérité.

 **#**

 _Classe de métamorphose. 23 heures ce soir._

 _D.G._

 **#**

* * *

Il avait réussi à parvenir à la Salle sur Demande après le petit-déjeuner sans laisser le temps à ses amis de le questionner sur le parchemin qu'il avait reçu au matin. N'ayant pas ses livres avec lui, il demanda à la salle un terrain d'athlétisme et des vêtements amples puis débuta sa course. Malgré ses entrainements de Quidditch, il n'était pas très endurant et, même en ne s'arrêtant qu'à l'épuisement, il ne put courir plus longtemps que vingt minutes. Il se laissa tomber au sol pour reprendre son souffle quelques minutes et en profita pour demander à la salle de faire apparaître du matériel de musculation.

Malheureusement, Harry n'avait pas pensé au fait que rares devaient être les sorciers qui faisaient de la musculation. Ainsi, bien que regorgeant de milliers de choses, la salle ne put faire apparaître que quelques poids, un banc et des tapis moelleux. N'ayant jamais fait de musculation, Harry commença par tester ses limites. Il réussit à faire quinze pompes avant d'avoir mal aux bras et trente abdominaux avant d'être incapable de se relever. Puis, s'asseyant sur le banc, il leva des poids de un kilo vingt fois par bras. Ensuite, il courut à nouveau sur le terrain d'athlétisme pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant de s'écrouler. Ensuite, il demanda à la salle de faire apparaitre une cabine de douche et celle-ci apparut, en plus de tous les produits –gels douche de diverses senteurs, crèmes hydratante et shampoings- dont il aurait besoin, des serviettes chaudes et un peignoir.

Il était alors onze heures quand il eut fini. Il appela Dobby et lui demanda de le réveiller deux heures plus tard et de lui apporter son déjeuner. Quand l'elfe fut parti, Harry demanda un lit moelleux, se changea et s'endormit.

Après ce repos revigorant et ce succulent repas, Harry retourna à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Intercepté par Ron et Hermione, il leur raconta qu'il avait été appelé dans le bureau du Directeur pour parler de Sirius et du fait qu'en tant que criminel recherché, il ne pourrait pas encore être son tuteur et qu'il devait donc revenir chez les Dursley. Ils sortirent s'assoir près du lac noir et passèrent leur après-midi à discuter.

Ils rentrèrent en même temps que les autres élèves afin de dîner avant de s'assoir près de la cheminée de leur salle commune. Vers 21 heures et demi, il prétexta être fatigué et alla se coucher. Allongé sur son lit, les rideaux fermés, il attendit. Neville et Ron arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard mais il n'entendit ni Dean ni Seamus se coucher.

Quinze minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous, il ouvrit discrètement ses rideaux, sorti sa cape d'invisibilité et se cacha dessous avant de sortit du dortoir. Il dut se plaquer contre le mur des escaliers menant à la salle commune car ses deux camarades manquants y montaient en même temps qu'il en descendait. Puis il put passer le tableau de la Grosse Dame et rejoindre la classe de métamorphose.

* * *

Dans une minute sonnerait l'heure pile. Elle avait fini de tracer l'arbre généalogique des Potter sur le tableau de gauche, avait écrit les noms importants à citer sur le tableau de droite et avait répondu aux questions générales sous forme de mots-clés sur le tableau central.

Elle en aurait pour une heure, tout au plus. Ensuite, elle ne le verrait plus. Mais elle garderait à l'esprit qu'il lui devrait un service et, venant d'Harry Potter, cela s'avérait sûrement précieux. Quoique… S'ils se posaient toutes ces questions et qu'elle y répondait, il y aurait du changement chez Harry Potter. Un changement bénéfique peut-être mais fallait-il encore qu'elle soit dans son entourage pour en retirer avantages…

Mais sa famille avait été neutre depuis le XVIIe siècle et ses parents l'avaient toujours élevée dans cette optique de neutralité. Quand bien même elle choisirait un camp pour le bien de toute sa famille dans la guerre qui pourrait avoir lieu à n'importe quel moment, dans quelques dizaines d'années ou seulement quelques mois, la suivraient-ils ? Car, bien que Dumbedore avait décrété au monde que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort il y a de cela douze ans, sa famille savait que son règne n'était pas fini. Le tout était de se tenir prêt car personne ne savait combien de temps il leur restait de paix avant qu'il ne revienne à la vie.

Elle connaissait assez ses parents pour savoir qu'ils ne la déshériteraient pas, qu'ils la laisseraient faire ses propres choix et qu'ils la soutiendraient même si cela ne leur plaisait pas. Mais elle mettrait sa famille dans une position qu'ils n'ont pas choisie ni voulue et elle ne voulait pas les mettre en danger.

\- Désolé, j'ai croisé Rusard, lui dit Potter tout essoufflé lorsqu'il arriva. Je suis en retard ?

\- La première règle que tout Lord devrait connaître, commença-t-elle sans un regard vers lui, est la suivante : ne t'excuse pas pour ton retard, remercie l'autre pour sa patience. La deuxième règle que tout Lord devrait connaître est qu'il ne faut jamais faire attendre quiconque, et encore moins une Lady. Par chance, tu es arrivé à l'heure. Assis-toi Potter.

Comme demandé, il s'assit dans la première rangée de banc.

\- Tu es peut-être une Lady, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment de ce côté-là, mais je sais que je ne suis pas un Lord.

\- Il est vrai que tu n'en es pas un…Du moi, pas encore. Si tu es aussi ignorant que tu le prétends, alors je te conseille de te rendre à Gringotts au plus vite afin de découvrir ton héritage.

\- C'est ce que je comptais faire.

\- Sage décision. Alors écoute-moi bien. Concernant toutes les questions que tu te poses sur ta famille, j'ai récolté le maximum d'informations qu'il m'était possible de me procurer mais, n'en faisant pas parti, il va y avoir un manque et tu vas donc devoir creuser de ton côté. Par exemple, voici une branche récente de ton arbre généalogique. Comme tu le vois, ton aïeul Charlus Potter a épousé Doréa Black et de leur union est né ton père James Potter qui, après avoir brillamment réussi ses A.S.P.I.C., a épousé une née-moldue de son année Lilianne Evans. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sur la famille de ta mère, étant donné qu'ils sont moldus. Je ne vais pas m'étendre au-delà. Si tu le souhaite, ton gestionnaire de compte, et il est certain que tu en ais un, pourra te donner un parchemin reprenant tous les membres de ta famille, du premier Potter jusqu'au dernier, c'est-à-dire, toi.

\- Au fait, l'interrompit-il, je viens de penser à quelque chose. Je n'ai pas la clé de mon coffre. C'était Hagrid qui l'avait quand j'y suis allé la première fois et, aujourd'hui, c'est Madame Weasley qui l'a.

\- Tu n'as pas la clé de ton coffre ? Tu ne sais probablement pas qu'elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut de ton argent, sans que tu n'en sois au courant ?

\- Nan, je… Je lui fais confiance avec ça mais…

Il chercha ses mots.

\- Elle me voit comme un enfant qui a besoin d'être protégé et guidé. Elle ne me la rendra pas, elle pensera à un caprice ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre. Il existe un moyen d'entrer dans mon coffre sans la clé ? Je peux demander une nouvelle clé, non ?

Elle ne le montra pas, mais Daphné commençait à se demander à quel point Potter pouvait être naïf. Soupirant mais gardant un visage inexpressif, elle lui répondit :

\- Quand tu entre à Gringott, le gobelin que tu vas voir en premier est celui qui va appeler un gobelin pour t'amener dans un bureau pour signer des papiers, pour vérifier ton héritage, pour rencontrer ton gestionnaire de compte ou aller directement à ton coffre. Tu vas à Gringott et lui demande une nouvelle clé. Bien sûr, tu vas devoir prouver ton identité en lui donnant quelques gouttes de ton sang. Profites-en pour demander ton historique de compte, d'héritage, de magie et un bilan de santé. Sait-on jamais : tu es si chétif, ça pourrait ne pas te faire de mal.

\- Ok. Attend, je note.

Il sortit un carnet rempli de feuilles qui n'étaient pas en parchemin et utilisa un objet bien plus petit et fin qu'une plume pour écrire. Ce devait être un stylo ou un crayon, plume utilisée par les modus.

\- Maintenant, parlons du Magenmagot, reprit-elle en marchant de long en large. Pour ta gouverne, ton père aurait dû y siéger à l'âge de 21 ans. Il ne l'a pas fait et je ne vais pas t'en rappeler les raisons. Le Magenmagot a la même fonction et la même organisation que le Parlement britannique, à l'exception faite que seuls les Lords, Ladies et le ministre de la Magie y siègent. C'est donc une assemblée législative qui décident des lois, de leur vote et qui président les procès de grande instance. Les Lords et Ladies sont les membres représentatif des 30 anciennes et nobles familles sorcières de Grande-Bretagne. C'est pour cela qu'on appelle ces familles, des maisons.

Elle se pointa du doigt.

\- Je suis l'héritière de la noble et ancienne maison des Greengrass et, à ta majorité, dit-elle en le pointant du doigt, tu seras Lord de la noble et très ancienne maison des Potter. Parmi les Lords, il y a Lord Malfoy, Lady Longdubat, Lady Bones, Lord Abbot, Lord Greengrass –mon père- et vingt-cinq autres dont toi, lorsque tu atteindras l'âge de 21 ans. Il me semble que ce soit Elphias Dodge qui occupe ton futur siège depuis la mort de ton père. Mais il est plus présent de manière symbolique et n'a pas le droit à quelconque décision. Des questions ?

\- Tu viens de dire qu'on peut siéger au Magenmagot et être Lord qu'à 21 ans mais tu as aussi dit que je pouvais être Lord à 17 ans. C'est quoi la différence ?

\- A 17 ans, tu deviendras Lord de ta maison mais seulement à titre symbolique. Tu auras plus de responsabilité qu'aujourd'hui mais tu ne recevras les pleines fonctions de ton statut qu'à 21 ans, lorsque tu pourras siéger au Magenmagot.

\- Ok, j'ai saisi.

\- Bon, continua-t-elle en pointa les noms sur le tableau, parlons maintenant de l'actuel ministre qui est Cornélius Fudge. Il occupe ce poste depuis le départ de l'ancien ministre Milicent Bagnold en 1990. Le ministre de la magie britannique est élu démocratiquement par la communauté magique du pays. Concernant la durée du mandat, elle n'est pas fixe mais le ministre de la magie est obligé d'organiser des élections à un intervalle maximal de sept ans entre la future élection et la précédente.

\- Finalement, j'ai encore une question à propos du Magenmagot. Qui a nommé ce … Dodge à siéger à ma place ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en haussant légèrement les épaules. Il y a probablement eu un vote de l'assemblée. Tu devras attendre d'y siéger pour poser la question.

\- Ok.

\- Un Lord se doit de réponde convenablement, Potter. Il ne doit pas dire O-kayyyy, le réprimanda-t-elle en articulant les syllabes.

\- Bien, héritière de la noble et ancienne maison des Greengrass, se reprit Harry en levant les yeux.

\- C'est mieux. Maintenant je vais profiter de ton manque d'éducation magique pour poursuivre vers la suprématie du sang. Un Sang-Pur est un sorcier qui n'a pour ancêtres que des sorciers. Ce statut permet aux sorciers de sang pur de se prétendre supérieurs aux autres, bien que cela soit faux. Certains Sang-Pur n'aiment pas les Moldus et les plus extrémistes d'entre eux voudraient leur donner le statut d'animaux. Salazar Serpentard, co-fondateur de Poudlard, souhaitait que l'enseignement de l'école ne soit dispensé qu'aux Sang-Pur, ce en quoi il s'opposa aux trois autres fondateurs, et en particulier Godric Gryffondor qui mettait en avant le mérite et le courage. Serpentard a donc construit la Chambre des Secrets renfermant un monstre destiné à éliminer les Nés-Moldus. Ces croyances sont reprises par des intégristes. Beaucoup de familles britanniques de sang pur et intégristes sont passées par la maison Serpentard et espèrent que leurs enfants y iront.

\- Un basilic.

\- Pardon ?

Elle se retourna vers lui en haussant le sourcil.

\- Un basilic. Tu sais, le serpent géant pouvant tuer d'un simple regard ?

\- Je sais ce qu'est un basilic Potter. Mais les rumeurs sont donc vraies ? Tu as bien combattu le monstre de Serpentard ? C'était un basilic ?

\- Oui mais je n'étais pas seul, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Fumseck m'a aidé et sans lui je ne serais plus là pour en parler.

\- Qui est Fumseck ?

\- Le phénix de Dumbledore. Il a crevé les yeux du basilic pour que je puisse le regarder et m'a guérit de ses larmes. Sans lui, la morsure du basilic aurait eu raison de moi.

Il retroussa sa manche et lui montra la cicatrice de son bras droit.

\- Jamais personne n'a survécu à un basilic et sa morsure est réputée pour être mortelle. À quel point chanceux es-tu Potter ?

\- Chanceux ? J'ai bien failli mourir trois fois en trois ans, Daphné.

\- Premièrement, Potter, tu as survécu plus d'une fois à des situations mortelles.

Elle compta sur ses doigts.

\- Tu as défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tué Quirrel, vaincu un basilic et survécut à sa morsure et quoi d'autre encore ? Tu as survécu à une chute de 30 mètres -merci au Directeur- et il paraît que tu as repoussé une centaine de détraqueurs à l'aide de ton patronus corporel. Mais qui peut faire apparaître un patronus corporel à seulement 13 ans ? Je demande à voir Potter.

Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de sortir sa baguette. Il soupira, puis lança la formule dans un souffle :

\- Expecto Patronum !

Il n'y eut même pas de filet argenté. Le cerf brondit hors de sa baguette à la seconde où la formule fut dite. Il fit le tour de la salle en galopant, s'arrêta près d'elle, la regarda et repartit vers son maître. Il inclina la tête devant lui et s'évanouit en une brume argentée. Émerveillée par le bel animal, elle faillit montrer ses émotions mais elle se reprit.

\- Impressionnant Potter.

\- Merci. Tu as dit premièrement, c'est qu'il y a autre chose ?

\- Oui. Secondement, évite de te montrer familier avec moi. Pour toi, c'est Greengrass. Nous ne sommes pas amis après tout.

\- Non, c'est vrai, dit-il en dodelinant de la tête. Du moins pas encore. On ne sait pas ce que le futur nous réserve, pas vrai ? J'y ai réfléchi, tu sais. J'appelle la plupart des gens par leur prénom, amis ou non. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'appelle par leur nom de famille que les Serpentard : Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Flint et j'en passe, tout simplement parce qu'ils sont détestable et que je ne veux pas leur être familier. Toi par contre, et tu n'es pas la seule, tu ne t'es jamais montrée hostile envers moi. Je n'ai donc aucune raison de te mépriser et de t'appeler par ton nom de famille.

\- Soit, passons. Tu permets que je continue ? Il n'est pas loin de sonner minuit, lui fit-elle remarquer en regardant sa montre.

\- Ah, oui, pardon.

\- Un Sang-Mélé est un sorcier ayant au moins un parent sorcier, qui est un Sang-Mêlé ou un Sang-Pur, et un parent Moldu ou Né-Moldu. Aujourd'hui la plupart des sorciers et sorcières sont des Sang-Mêlés. Ensuite, un né-Moldu est un sorcier né de deux parents Moldus. Ils étaient nommés affectueusement Mutmags du temps de Salazar Serpentard, un mélange probable entre mutant et magie. À l'époque, on les considérait comme étant particulièrement doués pour la magie. Aujourd'hui, certains Sang-Pur les appellent Sang-de-Bourbe, affirmant une impureté de leur sang par rapport aux sorciers de Sang-Pur, mais c'est considéré comme une insulte. Certains chercheurs du Département des mystères avancent qu'il y a forcément un gène de sorcier dans la famille d'un né-Moldu car cela peut sauter plusieurs générations. Et, pour finir, nous avons les traîtres à leur sang qui, d'après les intégristes, sont des Sang-Pur ou des Sang-Mêlé qui ne considèrent pas les Moldus et les nés-Moldus comme des moins que rien ou même ont une affection particulière pour eux. Tu as sans doute déjà entendu Malfoy parler de la famille Weasley en ces termes ? Très peu de sorciers osent « insulter » une autre famille de la sorte. Mais, Malfoy étant ce qu'il est, on ne peut pas parler de courage ou de culot mais plutôt d'arrogance, voire de bêtise.

\- J'ai entendu dire que certaines familles de Sang-Pur mariaient des membres de leur propre famille entre eux afin de ne pas « salir » leur sang avec d'autres.

\- Ca ne se fait presque plus mais, au début de ce siècle, les Malfoy le faisaient encore. Personnellement, je trouve ça plus qu'impur. Je crois que les moldus appellent cela de la consanguinité. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi la famille Malfoy se croit si supérieure. À tort, bien sûr. Et, en plus de siéger au Magenmagot, Lucius Malfoy fait partie du Conseil des Gouverneurs. C'est l'assemblée administrative de Poudlard qui a aussi assez de pouvoir pour fermer l'école, si certaines conditions de vie et de sécurité ne sont pas respectées. Cela donne à Draco une impression d'appartenance vis-à-vis de l'école. Encore de l'arrogance mal placée, bien sûr.

\- En bref, Malfoy a été éduqué durement par son père afin qu'il soit un héritier irréprochable, qu'il se comporte comme un noble aristocrate des temps passés et son arrogance lui vient de cette impression que tout lui appartient, que toute personne n'ayant pas un sang aussi pur que le sien lui est inférieur et du fait qu'il est né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Et le fait que son père soit un mangemort n'arrange rien.

\- C'est joliment dit, Potter. Mais tu devrais éviter d'accuser le Lord de la noble et ancienne maison des Malfoy sans preuves. Même si c'est ce que tout le monde pense.

\- Et Rogue qui ose dire que je ne suis qu'un gamin gâté, insolent, arrogant, imbu de ma personne, colérique et aussi pathétique que mon père, je rêve !

\- Le professeur Rogue, Potter, le réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Pas toi aussi, Daphné. Rogue est tout sauf un bon professeur et il est tout à fait injuste envers tout élève n'appartenant pas à sa maison. Qu'il ne m'aime pas, peu importe la raison, je m'en fiche mais pourquoi terroriser ce pauvre Neville ? Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question.

\- Potter, je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre à toutes tes questions aujourd'hui. Choisis-en une dernière. Sinon mes colocataires vont se poser des questions.

\- Et pour mes autres questions ?

\- Tu vas devoir chercher des réponses de ton côté.

\- On ne pourrait pas se revoir ? Il reste quatre jours avant de prendre le Poudlard Express.

\- Écoute Potter, j'ai mon amie Tracy Davis qui me couvre pour ce soir. Chez les Serpentard, on ne peut se fier à personne et, si je m'absente soudainement, certains vont se méfier et finiront par savoir que je te rencontre tard le soir. Alors oublie.

\- Et pendant les vacances ? Je pourrais m'éclipser et on pourrait se rejoindre dans un endroit de ton choix ? Et si tu as peur de croiser quelqu'un que tu connais dans le monde magique, on pourrait se rencontrer dans le Londres moldu.

Daphné réfléchit à nouveau. S'arrêter là ? Ne revoir Potter que lorsqu'elle aura besoin qu'il lui rende la pareille ? Ou risque d'aller plus loin ?

\- Dans une semaine exactement. Le lundi 20. Je serai au Chaudron Baveur à midi. Je ne t'attendrai pas plus longtemps que cinq minutes.

\- Ok, j'y serai. Enfin, je veux dire, d'accord, se reprit-il. Alors, les parrains et marraines, c'est courant chez les sorciers ?

\- Pas vraiment. Cela se faisait dans pratiquement toutes les familles du temps où la religion faisait état, autant dans le monde moldu que sorcier. Cela a commencé à se perdre au siècle dernier mais quelques vieilles familles attribuent encore un parrain ou une marraine à leur enfant selon son sexe.

\- Jamais les deux ?

\- Ce n'est pas courant mais pas impossible. Cependant, je n'en vois pas l'utilité. Un parrain ou une marraine est une sorte d'issue pour l'enfant dans le cas où les parents ne seraient plus habilités à s'occuper de leur enfant ou, tout simplement, si l'enfant est orphelin. Peut-être que ça s'est fait chez certaines familles pendant les deux guerres qui ont eu lieu durant ce siècle. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre.

\- Ça ira, je te remercie.

\- Tu es le bienvenu. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit, Potter.

\- Bonne nuit, Daphné.

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit en sortant de la salle de classe.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 **18 juin**

\- Je t'appellerai pour la coupe du monde ! Lui dit Ron alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'oncle Vernon.

Après avoir fait comprendre à son oncle qu'il avait un parrain assassin qui veillait à son bien-être, ils montèrent dans la voiture, direction Little Whinging. Le longue durée du trajet et le silence furieux de son oncle laissèrent le temps à Harry de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire jusqu'au prochain lundi. Il ne pourrait rien faire de concret le soir-même, il était bien trop tard, mais il pourrait effectuer quelques changements chez les Dursley avec l'aide de Dobby et, le lendemain, se rendre à Gringott afin de reconnaître son héritage.

Ils arrivèrent devant le 4, Privet Drive une quarantaine de minutes plus tard. Harry prit sa malle ainsi que la cage d'Hedwige et monta rapidement dans sa chambre avant que son oncle ne puisse enfermer ses affaires dans son ancien placard. Il déposa son coffre au pied de son lit, regarda sa chambre dans sa globalité et appela doucement son ami elfe.

\- Dobby !

*POUF!*

\- Harry Potter monsieur a appelé Dobby ?

\- Oui, bonsoir Dobby. Désolé si je te dérange, je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail à Poudlard.

\- Oh non, Harry Potter monsieur pas déranger Dobby ! Le directeur très gentil avec Dobby et Dobby demandé à avoir un salaire ! Maintenant que le château est vide, Dobby peut prendre congé quand il souhaite ! Que Dobby peut faire pour Harry Potter monsieur ?

\- Et bien, tout d'abord, je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être travailler pour moi ? Je te verserai un gallion par jour, tu aurais un endroit où dormir et tu aurais congé une fois par semaine.

\- Harry Potter Monsieur voudrait de Dobby pour elfe de maison ? Dobby ne peut pas accepter Monsieur

\- Dobby, je connais très peu d'elfe mais tu es le seul en qui j'ai assez confiance pour lui demander ces services. Si tu acceptes, tu seras mon ami et mon elfe personnel à vie, d'accord ?

\- C'est un honneur pour Dobby. Dobby accepte ! Mais un seul gallion par mois et un jour de congé par mois aussi.

\- Un gallion par semaine et deux jours de congé par mois, c'est ma dernière offre. Et interdiction de m'appeler maître !

\- Dobby est d'accord. Dobby commence quand ?

\- Et bien j'aurais un peu besoin de toi ce soir mais ce sera tout pour l'instant. Je compte sortir demain ainsi que lundi. Je t'appellerai peut-être une fois ou deux.

\- Bien Harry Potter monsieur ! Que Dobby peut-il faire maintenant ?

\- Et bien Dobby, c'est assez simple. Je voudrais agrandir ma chambre et …

Après une heure de réflexion, de directives et de magie elfique, la petite chambre du 4, Privet Drive fut méconnaissable : 40m2, deux grandes fenêtres, les murs peints en bleu ciel et le sol entièrement couvert d'une moquette bleu marine. Dobby avait réparé son lit, en avait doublé la largeur et avait remplumé son matelas. Son armoire fermait maintenant correctement et étaient deux fois plus grande qu'avant sans oublier que son bureau avait enfin un nouveau pied, permettant à Harry de récupérer les livres dont il s'était servi pour stabiliser le bureau bancal. Dobby avait ensuite fait apparaître une longue commode, une petite bibliothèque, une nouvelle table de nuit ainsi qu'un grand et beau perchoir pour Hedwige. En plein milieu, Harry avait demandé une petite table ronde et deux chaises afin de pouvoir manger dans sa chambre et ne plus voir les Dursley.

Une fois tous les changements effectués, Harry rangea ses manteaux, vestes et chaussures dans son armoire avec sa malle, plia et rangea ses quelques habits potables dans les tiroirs de son nouveau meubles –il irait bien s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements mais cela devrait attendre quelques jours- et ses livres scolaires sur les étagères de la bibliothèque. Quand il eut fini, il « donna congé » à Dobby, constatant l'heure tardive et se coucha. Il y aurait sans doute de grands changements dans sa vie le lendemain.

 **19 juin **

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dehors et les Dursley, bien qu'effrayés au début par la menace de la surveillance de Sirius, avait retrouvé leurs habitudes : lui donner des corvées. Dehors, en plus. Il devait laver la voiture déjà impeccable de Vernon, tondre la pelouse en faisant très attention aux précieuses fleurs de Pétunia et laver les carreaux de toutes les fenêtres de la maison. Et, si ce n'était déjà pas assez, il dû laver tous les sols de la maison afin qu'elle sente le frais et le savon. Tout cela pour dire qu'en commençant aux alentours de huit heures du matin et ayant fait une courte pause à l'intérieur pour préparer les repas et manger ce qu'ils le laissaient manger, Harry n'eut finit que vers 17h. Complètement épuisé et ne supportant plus la chaleur, il s'endormit et remit sa visite à Gringott au lendemain.

 **20 juin**

Harry arriva enfin devant l'escalier du grand bâtiment de marbre blanc qui abritait les gobelins banquiers après avoir été bringuebalé de part et d'autres du magicobus pendant vingt bonnes minutes. Ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait et le temps que ça prendrait, il était venu pour 9h. Cela ne prendrait pas plus de trois heures, si ? Il finit par entrer et par se diriger vers le gobelin qui se trouvait à « l'accueil » et qu'il reconnut.

\- Bonjour Gripsec, dit doucement Harry.

Le gobelin derrière le pupitre leva la tête de son parchemin et le regarda surpris.

\- Vous m'avez conduit à mon coffre la première fois que je suis venu ici. Je suis Harry Potter.

\- Oui, je vous avais reconnu Monsieur Potter, bien que vous ayez grandi depuis votre dernière visite. Je suis juste surpris que vous vous rappeliez de moi. Peu de sorciers parviennent à nous différencier et, s'ils le font, n'ont pas la décence de tenir nos noms. Qu'est-ce que Gringott peut faire pour vous Monsieur Potter ?

\- Je suis ici pour en savoir plus sur mes comptes et pour subir un bilan sanguin complet.

\- Bien, suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire jusqu'au bureau de votre gestionnaire de compte.

Il le suivit dans une série de petits couloirs jusqu'à une porte d'ébène portant la plaque « Ragnock » et une inscription dans une langue qu'Harry ne parvenait à pas déchiffrer, surement du Gobelbabil. Après avoir frappé le heurtoir à trois reprises, ils entrèrent dans un bureau finement décoré au milieu duquel un gobelin richement habillé semblait occupé.

\- Maître Ragnock, je vous amène votre client. Il souhaiterait en apprendre plus sur sa fortune et effectuer un bilan complet.

\- Très bien Gripsec, vous pouvez disposer.

Lorsque le jeune gobelin fut sorti, le vieux gobelin se tourna vers Harry, croisa les doigts et se présenta à lui :

\- Monsieur Potter, je me présente : je suis Ragnock, le gestionnaire de compte de la famille Potter depuis trois générations. Je suggère que nous commencions par prouver que vous êtes bien celui que vous prétendez être et nous partirons de là pour vous donner votre bilan et évoquer vos comptes. Avez-vous des questions avant de commencer ?

\- Non, maître Ragnock, aucune.

\- Bien, placer trois gouttes de sang dans ce bol et écrivez votre nom complet.

Disant cela, Ragnock avait placé un bol en terre cuite, un poignard, un parchemin et une plume sur son bureau. Harry se coupa le bout de l'index et le pressa afin que trois gouttes de son sang tombent dans le bol. Alors qu'il prit la plume, il ressentit des picotements à son doigt et vit la coupure se résorber. Il écrivit alors son nom à l'aide de son sang sur le parchemin et, lorsque ce fut fait, des lettres apparurent sur le parchemin. Regardant Ragnock, il vit celui-ci l'inviter à lire le parchemin :

 **#**

 **Nom :** Harry James Potter

 **Né le :** 31 juillet 1980

 **Père :** James Charlus Potter, décédé.

 **Mère** : Lilianne Violette Potter (née Evans), décédée.

 **Santé :** Forte myopie (cause : horcruxe)

Radius gauche et humérus droit mal soudés

Lacérations dorsales anciennes (non-infectées)

Malnutrition intense

Magie rétractée à 50% (cause : malnutrition)

 **Statut :** Héritier, adulte (dernier membre de la lignée)

 **Héritage :** Lord de la noble et très ancienne maison des Potter (par le sang paternel), Lord Peverell (par le sang paternel), Lord Gryffondor (par le sang paternel), Lord Serpentard (par droit de conquête).

 **Don(s) :** Métamorphomage

Fourchelang (cause : horcruxe)

Double forme animagus

 **Richesse : Potter :** 1 736 115 gallions (valeur de l'or, des objets et des meubles)

 **Coffre scolaire :** 7 942 gallions (valeur de l'or)

 **Peverell :** 2 371 056 gallions (valeur de l'or et des objets)

 **Gryffondor :** 2 128 867 gallions (valeur de l'or et des objets)

 **Serpentard :** 2 742 443 gallions (valeur de l'or et des objets)

 **Total : 8 986 423 gallions**

 **Parts (%) :** Gazette du Sorcier (33%)

Nimbus Inc. (40%)

Zonko (15%)

Microsoft (30%)

 **Immobilier :** Manoir familial des Potter (Ecosse, Grand-Bretagne - inhabité), maison secondaire des Potter (Godric Hollow, Grande Bretagne – ruines), maison d'été (Naples, Italie - inhabitée), maison d'hiver (Oslo, Norvège – inhabitée), chaumière (Irlande – ruines), Château d'Ambroise (Irlande – inhabité), Chambre des Secrets (Ecosse, Poudlard – inhabitée) et Poudlard (3/4 – héritière Poufsouffle décédée sans descendant – héritier Serdaigle inconnu).

 **#**

\- Bien, nous savons maintenant de source sûre que vous êtes bien Harry James Potter, Lord de la noble et très ancienne maison des Potter et tant d'autres titres que je me permets de ne pas citer, Gringott peut vous proposer ses services, Lord de la noble et très ancienne maison Potter.

\- Harry suffira, Maître Ragnock.

\- Bien Harry. Je disais que Gringott peut vous proposer ses nombreux services tels que régler vos soucis de santé ou de magie, répondre à vos questions, vous mener à vos coffres et vous proposer de nombreuses alternatives de paiement.

\- A propos de mes coffres, je n'ai pas la clé de mon coffre scolaire en ma possession, serait-il possible d'en avoir une nouvelle et éventuellement de résilier l'autre ?

\- Et bien, considérant vos richesses et votre statut, une clé n'est plus utile à présent. Vous avez enfin pris connaissance de vos héritages et, par conséquent, tous vos coffres ne s'ouvriront qu'en votre présence seule.

\- Et bien, c'est plus que je ne l'espérais et que voulez-vous dire par « alternatives de paiement » ?

\- Et bien, pour nos clients les plus riches, notre palette de moyens de paiement s'élargit : une bourse sans fond et attachée à votre magie, un portefeuille moldu auquel il vous suffit de demandé la somme désirée ou une carte semblable aux cartes de crédit moldus.

\- Une carte de crédit, ce serait parfait. Mais à quel coffre serait-elle reliée ? Me faut-il vous demander une carte pour chacun de mes coffres ?

\- Rares sont les sorciers ayant autant de coffres. En temps normal, les sorciers dénigrent ce système de carte mais, pour ceux qui l'utilisent, il leur faut une voire deux cartes maximum. Pour vous, je peux modifier l'un de nos portefeuilles. Il vous suffira de glisser votre carte dans la fente de rangement portant le nom du coffre voulu.

\- Dites-moi, Maître Ragnock, j'imagine que vous êtes bien payé pour tout l'excellent travail que vous faites pour ma famille depuis si longtemps.

\- Votre famille me paie généreusement, Harry, 300 gallions par mois pour être exacte.

\- Et bien, j'aimerais vous donner un travail supplémentaire, Maître Ragnock, et je suis prêt à vous payer 30 gallions supplémentaire mensuel jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. J'aimerai investir dans des entreprises moldus, trois pour être précis. Serait-ce possible avec la société Apple en Amérique, les studios d'animation Pixar en Amérique également et la société Grunnings dans le Surrey ?

\- Bien sûr, Harry. Désirez-vous vous rendre à vos coffres ? Votre portefeuille et votre carte seront prêt dans trente minutes.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas besoin. Mais j'ai une question, Maître Ragnock : qu'est-ce qu'un horcruxe ?

\- Un Horcruxe, Harry, est un objet issu d'un sort de magie noire extrêmement puissant permettant au sorcier qui le désire de séparer son âme en deux et d'enfermer cette âme dans un objet ou un être. Ce procédé nécessite cependant un meurtre de sang-froid. Le sorcier qui réussit à accomplir cet acte ne peut plus mourir car l'horcruxe devient une ancre sur terre pour l'âme. La création d'un Horcruxe est un sujet assez tabou dans la communauté des sorciers. Il semblerait que votre Seigneur des Ténèbres ait non seulement réussi à en créer, mais qu'il se soit servi de vous comme hôte, volontairement ou non.

\- J'ai… j'ai un morceau d'âme de Voldemort en moi ?

\- À l'endroit-même où se situe votre cicatrice, oui. Mais, n'ayez aucune inquiétude Harry, la magie gobeline est tout à fait adaptée à la situation. Si nous formons d'incroyables briseurs de sorts, ce n'est pas pour rien après tout. Nous pouvons l'enlever sans risque en seulement quelques minutes et nous pouvons guérir vos blessures en même temps.

\- Vraiment ? Et ma myopie ?

\- Comme le parchemin l'indique, votre myopie est due à l'horcruxe. Une fois celui-ci enlevé, vous verrez correctement et votre cicatrice disparaîtra graduellement.

\- Alors faisons ça, Maître Ragnock.

* * *

Après avoir quitté la banque, lunettes en main et portefeuille en poche, Harry regarda le chemin de Traverse d'un œil neuf. Passant près d'une poubelle, il y jeta ses lunettes –il n'en aurait plus besoin désormais- et tourna son nouvel anneau avec son pouce en réfléchissant à ce qu'il ferait de la demi-heure qu'il lui restait avant de devoir rencontrer Daphné.

Oui, un anneau. Celui des Potter. Les Peverell et les fondateurs de Poudlard n'étaient pas nobles à leur époque, seul leur notoriété leur avait attribué un titre de noblesse et aucun siège ne leur était attribué au Magenmagot. Il n'avait donc hérité que de leur « titre de noblesse » et de leur part de Poudlard, pour les deux fondateurs.

Voulant faire bonne impression auprès de Daphné, il décida de faire un peu de shopping, au moins pour avoir quelque chose d'agréable à mettre pour leur « rendez-vous ». Il passa par le Chaudron Baveur pour se rendre au plus vite à l'une des boutiques qu'il pensait se trouver non-loin de là. N'ayant jamais pu faire d'achat pour lui-même, à part une robe de sorcier lorsqu'il en avait besoin d'une nouvelle, cela lui prit du temps pour trouver ce qu'il voulait et ne pût faire que très peu d'achats : deux jeans, un pantalon noir et un gris, quatre chemises (une blanche, une vert foncé, une argentée et une bleu marine), un polo noir et un blanc, quelques sous-vêtements, une paire de basket effet jean et une paire de chaussures de ville noires. Pour éviter d'être en retard au Chaudron Baveur, il se changea directement dans l'une des cabines. Il opta pour les baskets, un jean et la chemise bleu nuit puis appela Dobby pour qu'il dépose ses affaires dans sa chambre.

Retenant le nom du magasin en partant, il se promit d'y retourner. Il y trouvait une multitude de vêtements à son goût et de plutôt bonne qualité. Marchant d'un pas rapide, il avisa une petite pizzeria au bout de la rue ainsi qu'un coiffeur deux bâtiments plus loin. Ses cheveux avaient bien poussé cette année, il devrait y faire un tour aussi tôt que possible. Il arriva dans la rue où se trouvait le Chaudron Baveur assez rapidement et regarda la vielle montre de Dudley et vit qu'il était 11h59. Il pressa encore le pas, ouvrit la porte de l'auberge à la volée, sans faire trop de bruit et s'installa au bar.

\- Mr Potter, comment allez-vous ? Je peux vous proposer quelque chose à boire ?

\- Bonjour Tom, ça peut aller. J'aurai bien commandé une bière au beurre mais j'attends une personne qui ne devrait plus tarder et nous n'allons pas rester.

\- Alors, ce sera pour la prochaine fois Mr Potter, dit l'aubergiste avec un clin d'œil.

Ceci dit, Harry regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 12h01. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la cheminée et, à cet instant précis, le feu émeraude se raviva et une personne en sortit. Ses cheveux bruns étaient légèrement ondulés, son pull blanc laissait voir ses épaules et les manches s'arrêtaient à hauteur du coude. Elle portait un pantalon noir et mat ainsi que des ballerines de la même couleur, remontées d'un petit nœud en cuir. Harry se surprit en train de la regarder de haut en bas et se reprit une seconde plus tard puis se leva pour la rejoindre.

\- Il est 12h01, Daphné. Je crois que cela signifie que tu es en retard.

\- Et moi, Potter, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin, je crois qu'il est juste temps pour toi de t'acheter une nouvelle montre : elle avance, finit-elle en chuchotant.

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda sa montre pensivement. Puis, en relevant la tête, il lui répondit :

\- Pas faux. De toute façon, ce n'est même pas la mienne. Y allons-nous héritière de la noble et ancienne famille des Greengrass ? lui demanda-t-il en lui présentant son bras.

\- Et puis-je savoir où ?

\- Ca, c'est à moi de le savoir et à toi de le deviner, très chère Daphné. En tout cas, si tu souhaites ne pas être venue pour rien, tu as tout intérêt à me suivre.

\- Très bien, emmène-moi : j'irai là où tu iras.

Elle eut un froncement de sourcils assez mignon lorsqu'ils prirent la direction de la sortie moldue du Chaudron Baveur. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Il l'emmena à la pizzeria qu'il avait vue plutôt, ils s'assirent et la laissa commander en premier.

\- Tu as déjà mangé une pizza Daphné ?

\- Je ne suis pas un ermite Potter, bien sûr que j'en ai déjà mangé. Deux ou trois fois.

\- Eh bien, pas moi. Mon cousin en mange très souvent mais je n'ai jamais pu y gouter.

Daphné le regarda, intriguée par son dernier commentaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que je ne méritais pas d'en manger. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils disaient.

Pensive, elle donna sa commande au serveur et le regarda alors qu'il posait des questions sur les pizzas proposées avant d'enfin faire son choix.

\- Dit Potter, ça tient toujours ce que tu m'as dit dans le couloir la dernière fois ? Tu sais, le fait que tu me devrais un service si j'acceptais de répondre à tes questions ?

\- Oui, ça tient mais…à une condition : en plus de finir de répondre à mes questions, tu dois m'appeler par mon prénom.

Elle soupira intérieurement.

\- Potter, je t'ai déjà donné les raisons pour lesquelles tu ne devais pas être familier avec moi et tu as décidé d'outrepasser cela. Bien. Mais ne me demande pas cela. Pas à moi.

\- Les gens ne sont pas obligés de le savoir, Daphné et j'ajoute qu'en échange, tu pourras me poser une question, n'importe laquelle, et je devrai être tout à fait honnête.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il lui tendait une fameuse perche. Elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler par son prénom. Impossible. Quoi que… Elle pouvait très bien ne l'appeler par son prénom qu'aujourd'hui et le rappeler Potter à partir de demain.

Elle fronça à nouveaux les sourcils. Non mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Demain ? Non ! Après cela, elle ne le reverrait qu'à Poudlard pendant leurs cours communs et à quelques reprises dans les couloirs. C'était tout. Voilà.

Elle réfléchit : si elle acceptait, elle devrait poser la bonne question. Que pouvait-elle demander ? Elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui après tout. Peut-être sur les rumeurs le concernant ? Elle en savait désormais un peu plus sur la fin de leur deuxième année, elle savait que tout était vrai : la chambre de Serpentard, Harry Potter y étant allé. Mais voilà tout. Pensive, elle regarda la table : le sel et le poivre, leur boisson venant d'être servies par le serveur, les doigts de Potter tapotant la table en rythme…

\- Non mais je rêve ! C'est l'anneau des Potter ? C'est impossible.

\- C'est ta question ? Bon, d'accord, concéda-t-il en souriant.

 _Non, ce n'était pas… Arg !_

\- Plus sérieusement, je peux te faire confiance ? Serment du petit doigt ?

Elle le regarda, les yeux plissés.

\- Il est hors de question que je fasse ça.

\- Tant pis. Alors je ne te dirai rien.

Son œil tiqua. Les Gryffondors étaient-ils tous si énervants ?

\- Dépêche-toi qu'on en finisse, dit-elle en donnant son petit doigt.

Le sourire de Potter s'agrandit.

\- Puisque tu y tiens, lui répondit-il en faisant le serment. Non, plus sérieusement, j'ai décidé de te faire confiance et j'espère ne pas me tromper. J'ai découvert pas mal de choses en allant à Gringott ce matin. Premièrement, Dumbledore avait ma clé depuis la mort de mes parents et, pourtant, il ne m'a rien dit sur mon héritage. Deuxièmement, j'ai parlé avec Hagrid cette année et il a laissé échapper le fait que c'était Dumbledore qui avait décidé de me laisser chez ma tante et mon oncle moldu. C'est Hagrid qui m'a amené à lui depuis la maison de mes parents et McGonagal était également présente mais elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec la décision de Dumbledore. J'ai l'impression qu'il essaie de diriger ma vie malgré moi.

\- Qu'il ait possédé ta clé et ne t'ait rien dit sur ton héritage, je comprends mais qu'est-ce que le fait qu'il t'ait laissé chez ta famille à avoir là-dedans ?

Ce fut presque imperceptible mais elle le vit légèrement se renfrogner à cette question.

\- Tu as dit que tu serais honnête Harry.

L'appeler par son prénom sembla faire effet. Il soupira et continua :

\- Ma « famille » a toujours voulu être ce qu'il y a de plus normal dans le monde moldu. Sauf que j'étais là, moi, Potter, le sorcier, le monstre, le gamin avec une bizarrerie. Ils n'ont jamais demandé à m'avoir dans leur vie. Si j'étais mort avec mes parents, cela ne leur aurait fait ni chaud ni froid. Ils m'ont donc fait payé ma présence et ce que je suis.

\- Comment ? Insista-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas comment la plupart des sorciers traitent leurs elfes de maison mais j'ai déjà vu Lucius Malfoy maltraiter le sien.

Elle ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir mais le suivit :

\- Oui, je l'ai déjà vu faire. Certaines familles comme la mienne les traitent plutôt bien. Les elfes sont des créatures puissantes qui ne peuvent vivre qu'au dépend de la magie de leur maître et certaines familles comme les Malfoy les maltraitent. Mais pourquoi parler de ça ?

\- L'elfe des Malfoy, Dobby, a été libéré à la fin de notre deuxième année. J'ai eu un certain rôle dans sa libération et, aujourd'hui, il travaille pour moi. Avec un salaire et des jours de congé. Il est très spécial : toujours enjoué, il semble vraiment content de me servir et porte des chaussettes de toutes les couleurs. J'aime beaucoup cet elfe.

Il souriait en évoquant l'elfe mais son sourire se fana quand il continua :

\- Je le comprends, en quelque sorte. J'ai été une sorte d'elfe de maison pour ma famille. Ils m'ont obligé à faire le ménage à partir du moment où j'ai appris à marcher et à cuisiner pour eux à chaque repas à partir du moment où j'étais assez grand pour atteindre la gazinière. Je n'ai jamais eu de vrai lit ni de vraie chambre jusqu'à mon entrée à Poudlard : je dormais dans le placard sous l'escalier. Si aucune bizarrerie n'était arrivée de la journée alors j'avais droit aux restes du repas. Si je faisais de la magie accidentelle, j'étais enfermé dans mon placard pendant plusieurs jours et je n'avais droit qu'à un verre d'eau et deux tranches de pain par jour. Il fallait que je reste en vie. Après tout, une « tragédie » comme la mort de leur neveu orphelin aurait terni leur réputation de famille normale auprès des voisins.

Puis il se tut.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 **

Daphné ne savait quoi dire. Elle voulait ne pas y croire mais elle le voyait mal mentir à ce sujet. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Pot-Non ! Qu'Harry ait vécu un tel enfer. Dans le monde des sorciers, tous les enfants de leur génération avait grandi en entendant des histoires sur la belle enfance d'Harry Potter et les chouettes aventures qu'il avait vécues.

\- Même mes amis ne savent pas pour le placard alors, bouche cousue, hein ! Lui dit-il en essayant une note d'humour. Bref, tout cela pour dire que Dumbledore m'a laissé là et m'oblige à y retourner chaque été. Je pense qu'il y a une raison à ça et que cette raison n'est pas forcément à mon avantage.

\- Tu ne lui fais donc plus confiance ?

\- Comme tu l'as si bien dit la dernière fois, j'ai failli mourir plusieurs fois et j'ai survécu à chaque fois. Mais trouves-tu ça normal que j'eu dû risquer ma vie trois fois en trois ans dans une école ? Un lieu rempli d'enfants, un lieu censé être le plus sécuritaire de toute la Grande-Bretagne ? Plus sécuritaire et plus infranchissable même que Gringott ? Passons pour l'instant. Pour en revenir à ma visite de ce matin, j'ai annulé ma clé et ai fait en sorte que moi seul puisse accéder à mes coffres. Coffres au pluriel, d'ailleurs. J'étais assez étonné quand j'ai appris que j'étais l'héritier de plusieurs grandes familles en plus de la mienne.

\- Tu n'as pourtant qu'un seul anneau au doigt. Anneau que tu ne devrais même pas porter encore. Des explications ?

\- J'y viens, sois patiente. Il y a tellement de choses à dire mais une chose à la fois. Donc pour les anneaux j'ai appris être l'héritier de ma famille et, comme j'en suis le dernier héritier vivant, je peux porter l'anneau sans problème. Par contre, comme tu le disais, je ne pourrais siéger au Magenmagot qu'à vingt-et-un ans. Ensuite, j'ai appris être l'héritier des Peverell par mon père, peu importe qui c'est, l'héritier de Gryffondor également par mon père et l'héritier de Serpentard par droit de conquête. Conquête de quoi ? Je n'en sais strictement rien.

 _Potter, Peverell, Gryffondor et Serpentard._

 _Rien que ça._

\- Les contes de Beedel Le Barde ne te disent rien ? Les contes pour enfants ?

\- J'ai vécu chez des moldus, Daphné. C'était plutôt Blanche-Neige et les sept nains ou le petit chaperon rouge, voire Boucle d'or et les trois ours.

\- Tu as de la chance car je connais le conte des trois frères par cœur. Alors écoute-moi bien :

 **#**

 _Le conte raconte l'histoire de trois frères qui arrivèrent au bord d'une rivière trop profonde et dangereuse à traverser. Heureusement, puisqu'ils étaient doués du pouvoir de la magie, ils firent apparaître un pont. Au milieu du pont, ils rencontrèrent une figure voilée, la Mort elle-même. La Mort était en colère que ces hommes puissent traverser sans périr, alors que d'autres courageux étaient tous morts noyés dans les eaux de la rivière. Elle imagina alors un plan machiavélique pour rétablir ce qui lui semblait juste et fit semblant d'être heureuse qu'ils aient survécu, et le leur prouva en leur offrant un cadeau à chacun._

 _Le plus vieux des frères, combatif, demanda une baguette si puissante, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais perdre, baguette que l'homme méritait pour avoir vaincu la Mort. Alors, la Mort prit une branche d'un sureau et lui tailla la Baguette de Sureau. Le second frère, arrogant, et voulant humilier la Mort encore plus, lui demande le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie. La Mort prit donc une pierre près de la rivière, la lui remit, et affirma qu'il était maintenant en possession de la Pierre de Résurrection. Le plus jeune, humble et rusé, ne faisait aucunement confiance à la Mort, lui demanda un objet qui lui permettrait de se déplacer sans être vu par la Mort. La Mort lui donna donc à contrecœur sa Cape d'invisibilité. Après, elle s'en alla, et les frères continuèrent leur chemin._

 _Avec le temps, ils se séparèrent pour vivre chacun leur vie. Le plus vieux provoqua de nombreux duels, qu'il ne perdit jamais. Mais, pour son malheur, il affirma partout bien haut que son pouvoir lui venait de sa baguette imbattable donnée par la mort elle-même. Fort de cette publicité, une nuit, un sorcier jaloux lui vola la baguette et lui trancha la gorge dans son sommeil. C'est ainsi que la Mort s'abattit sur le premier frère._

 _Le second frère vivait seul dans sa maison. Il tourna la pierre trois fois dans ses mains et sa belle qui lui était destinée, mais décédée avant le mariage, apparut. Malheureusement, celle-ci appartenait toujours au royaume des morts et elle ne fut qu'une âme en peine dans notre monde. Devenu fou de douleur, le deuxième frère se suicida pour la rejoindre et vivre son amour avec. La Mort s'abattit alors sur le deuxième frère._

 _La Mort chercha longtemps le plus jeune frère, sans jamais le retrouver. Ce n'est qu'au crépuscule de sa vie, alors qu'il légua sa cape à son fils, que le plus jeune frère salua la Mort comme une amie, et qu'il l'accompagna en son royaume pour rejoindre ses deux frères._

 **#**

\- Et le rapport est … ?

\- Et bien, c'est un conte donc ces objets sont légendaires. On ignore s'ils ont un jour existé mais le fait est que ce conte parle des frères Peverell : Ignotus, Cadmus et Antioche. Et si tu es lié à l'un d'entre eux, tu es lié aux trois ! Que tu sois Lord Peverell va faire des vagues Harry. Tout le monde connaît leur nom.

\- Pfff, le mien est déjà bien assez célèbre comme ça.

Son air dépité était attendrissant. Malgré elle, Daphné commençait à s'attacher à ce garçon mystérieux et fragile. De plus, elle commençait à s'habituer au fait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom. Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait plus vraiment le choix. Service ou non, elle continuerait de le voir. Ils n'étaient pas amis et, pourtant, ils s'entendaient bien. Qu'est-ce que cela donnerait si elle l'officialisait ? Secrètement bien sûr. À Poudlard, ce serait très mal vu et personne ne devait donc être au courant de leur amitié.

\- Tu disais être aussi l'héritier de Gryffondor ET de Serpentard ?

\- Gryffondor par mon père, oui. En ce qui concerne Serpentard, je me dis que cela doit avoir un rapport avec Voldemort. Il affirme être son héritier. Mais qu'est-ce que ce droit de conquête ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai conquis ?

\- Cela a peut-être avoir avec le fait que tu l'as vaincu ou que tu aies vaincu son basilic ?

\- Possible.

Le serveur leur apporta enfin leur pizza en leur souhaitant un bon appétit.

\- Bon, ta vie est tout à fait intéressante Potter. Heu… Harry, j'veux dire. Qu'as-tu découvert d'autre ? Tu as fait un bilan complet, non ? Sinon tu aurais encore tes lunettes sur le nez.

\- Oui, les gobelins m'ont donné quelques potions pour traiter ma malnutrition et pour guérir entièrement ma myopie. Je me sens beaucoup mieux du coup. Mangeons, j'ai une faim de loup. Bon appétit !

Harry ne parla pas de l'horcruxe. Il voulait en savoir plus avant de partager cette information avec qui que ce soit. Même ses amis. Même Daphné. Même Sirius.

Daphné regarda Harry savourer sa pizza comme si elle était égale à l'ambroisie des dieux grecs. Il soupirait de contentement et fermait les yeux à pratiquement chaque bouchée. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il sirota avec plaisir son verre de soda tout en la regardant finir sa pizza.

Harry regarda Daphné entamer sa pizza comme il se l'était imaginé : bien droite sur sa chaise, couverts en mains et découpant des morceaux ni trop gros ni trop petits. Lui avait attaqué sa pizza sans couverts et se régalait bien. Après une part, alors qu'il s'enfilait déjà la troisième, elle posa ses couvert et mangea avec les doigts comme lui. Et cela ne lui enleva ni sa finesse ni sa grâce féminine. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible que l'on puisse manger de la pizza avec autant de grâce sans s'en mettre partout.

\- Si ce n'était pas si mauvais pour la santé, j'en mangerais bien plus souvent.

\- Une pizza de temps en temps ne peut pas faire de mal.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Mince ! S'exclama-t-elle en regardant sa montre alors qu'il lui restait encore un part de pizza. J'ai dit à mes parents que je mangeais chez mon amie Tracy avant qu'elle ne vienne chez moi pour le mois de juillet. Je leur ai dit que je serais rentrée pour 14h au plus tard et il est déjà moins dix !

\- Dis, ton amie Tracy te sert souvent de couverture comme ça ? demanda-t-il, curieux, en se léchant les doigts, sa pizza terminée.

\- Nous nous aidons mutuellement, se contenta-t-elle de dire en finissant son soda.

\- Mais tu n'as pas fini de répondre à mes questions ! C'est pour ça qu'on devait se voir aujourd'hui à la base.

\- Écoute Pot-Harry, tu te conduis comme si nous étions amis alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu m'appelle par mon prénom, tu me demande de t'appeler par le tien et, par-dessus tout, tu me fais confiance alors qu'on s'est parlé… quoi ? Trois fois ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Je souhaite vraiment être ton ami Daphné. Je comprends ta position, surtout à Poudlard, mais on peut rester discret. On n'a pas besoin de se voir tous les jours et de se parler en public. Je t'apprécie beaucoup et j'ai passé un agréable moment, surtout que je ne suis pas habitué au sarcasme mais je m'y ferais avec grand plaisir, finit-il par dire avec un petit sourire timide.

\- Et tes amis, qu'en diront-ils ? dit-elle finalement. Tu crois qu'ils accepteront que tu fréquentes un serpent ?

\- S'ils sont vraiment mes amis, ils n'auront rien à en redire. Tu es mon amie, c'est mon choix et donc ça ne concerne que moi. Et puis, tu n'as pas fini de répondre à mes questions. Je vais devoir te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses. Tu es bloquée avec moi Daphné Greengrass, conclut-il avec un grand sourire.

Quand on était à Serpentard, ce n'était pas que pour la ruse. La plupart des élèves de cette maison apprennent rapidement à devenir stratège dans le choix de ses amis et de ses alliés, à devenir méfiant envers tout le monde et, surtout, à ne côtoyer que des gens partageant les mêmes valeurs. Jamais elle ne se serait liée d'amitié avec un Gryffondor. Un Serdaigle, pourquoi pas ? Un Poufsouffle dans le pire des cas. Mais le Survivant, le plus courageux, le plus suicidaire et le plus casse-pied des Gryffondor ?

\- Un Lord se doit être galant avec la gent féminine, Potter. Qu'est-ce que t'attend ? Paie l'addition et raccompagne-moi jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Je t'expliquerais en chemin comment venir jusque chez moi. Le samedi 2 juillet, ça te va ?

Harry paya l'addition et répondit, prit de court et hésitant :

\- Bien sûr. Mais chez toi, tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, mes parents ne sont pas à la maison du vendredi matin au dimanche soir pendant les grandes vacances à cause de leur boulot. De plus, Tracy reste chez moi tout le mois de juillet, je suis sûre que vous allez très bien vous entendre.

 _Au moins, je ne serais pas seule avec lui_ , se dit-elle.

\- Ok, alors. On s'enverra des lettres en attendant ?

\- Si tu le veux, Potter.

\- Tiens, tu ne m'appelle plus Harry maintenant ?

\- Donne du temps au temps Harry. Je dois encore m'y habituer.

Après les explications de Daphné, ils arrivèrent devant la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur et Harry ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire. Elle se plaça dans la cheminée face à lui, de la poudre de cheminette dans le poing.

\- Au fait, amis ? Demanda-t-il en lui présentant sa main.

\- Amis, Harry, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main, un sourire en coin.

Sa poignée de main était douce et forte à la fois. De la féminité et de la puissance.

Puis elle chuchota sa destination et disparut dans un tourbillon émeraude.

 **22 juin**

Lorsqu'il revient de sa course matinale, Harry passa par sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires de toilettes afin d'aller prendre une douche et vit Hedwige partager son perchoir avec un petit hibou gris portant une lettre. Il la décrocha de sa patte et mis à sa disposition un bol d'eau avant d'aller se décrasser.

Une fois propre comme un sou neuf, il ouvrit la lettre et constata qu'elle venait de Sirius. Il avait écrit des inscriptions afin qu'il comprenne qu'il devait utiliser le mot de passe de la carte des Maraudeurs. Alors il pointa sa baguette sur le papier et prononça la formule :

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Le véritable message de son parrain apparut progressivement sur le parchemin. Sirius était actuellement sur une petite île déserte de l'océan indien. Remus l'avait rejoint afin de l'aider à retrouver la santé et sa forme physique d'autrefois pendant quelques semaines et, comme Remus devait faire des allers et retours toutes les semaines afin de ne pas être soupçonné de l'aider et de pouvoir ramener de la nourriture, il lui proposait de venir passer une semaine avec eux. Remus devait revenir en Angleterre le vendredi 24 et le ramènerai la semaine d'après le vendredi 1er juillet. Il précisa que Remus viendrait le chercher juste après le déjeuner vers 13h. À la fin du message, Sirius lui expliquait comment enchanter un parchemin comme il l'avait fait.

Heureux à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir passer du temps avec son parrain, d'apprendre à le connaître ainsi que Remus Lupin, Harry s'empressa de lui envoyer sa réponse. Il envoya Hedwige apporter sa lettre à Sirius en lui disant bien de rester avec lui. Puis il écrivit une courte lettre à Daphné pour lui dire qu'il partait une semaine en voyage et ne pourrait donc envoyer d'autres lettres avant le jour où ils devaient se voir. Il lui envoya la lettre avec le hibou gris qui, une fois sa mission accomplie, rejoindrai sûrement Sirius.

Ressentant soudainement une grande motivation, il fit ses exercices de musculation quotidiens.

* * *

\- Toi, _The Ice Queen_ , tu as accepté d'être ami avec _Le Golden Boy_ , _Le_ Harry Potter ?! Pas possible !

\- Ça t'amuse tout ça, n'est-ce pas Tracy ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée, dit Tracy.

Puis elle éclata de rire.

\- Alors il est comment ? Pas aussi idiot et arrogant que le dit Malfoy, sinon tu ne serais pas amie avec lui.

\- Je le pensais plutôt naïf au début mais, plus je parlais avec lui, plus je comprenais que ce n'est qu'une façade. Il est timide aussi, même s'il essaie de ne pas le montrer, et très gentil. Et il n'est pas arrogant, loin de là. En fait, même s'il se montre extrêmement confiant par moment, il peut aussi manquer de confiance en lui parfois. Et il n'est pas du tout idiot, il est juste très ignorant en ce qui concerne notre monde. Pour ce qui est de ses notes à l'école, je ne sais pas trop où il se situe et ne peut donc pas te dire s'il est idiot au niveau scolaire. De plus, je crois que vous allez très bien vous entendre, vu que vous n'avez pas vraiment été élevé dans le monde sorcier tous les deux.

\- J'en connais une qui s'est laissée attendrir…Il doit valoir le coup pour que tu l'aies laissé 'entrer'. Après tout, il n'y a qu'avec ta famille et moi que tu es réellement toi-même. Bon, tu as fait exception pour Blaise mais ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose.

\- Je ne me laisse pas attendrir Tracy ! Je ne suis pas une chiffe-molle qui fond comme neige au soleil devant un garçon légèrement mignon.

\- Légèrement ?

\- On ne s'est rencontré que deux fois et il a pourtant pris la folle décision de me faire confiance et de me parler de choses dont même ses amis les plus proches ne sont pas au courant. Ce que je trouve complètement idiot, d'ailleurs. Il s'est confié à moi, m'a raconté brièvement son enfance dans sa famille moldue. Il n'a pas eu la vie facile. Il n'est pas le gamin gâté et arrogant que Malfoy et le professeur Rogue décrivent.

\- Peu importe ce que tu peux dire Daphné. L'impossible est arrivé : tu t'es laissée attendrir. Et ne me dit pas le contraire ! Rajouta Tracy en voyant son amie ouvrir la bouche. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, tu sais. Au contraire ! Ton amitié avec Potter te sera peut-être bénéfique.

\- Bon, bien, d'accord. Je suis peut-être un peu attendrie par Potter et… son expression de déception si …

\- si… quoi ? Daphné !

\- Si adorable ! Ça te va ? Cette conversation est finie, dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

\- Ah non ! Je le rencontre quand ton petit-copain, moi ?

\- Tracy !

 **24 juin**

Harry se hâta d'aller ouvrir la porte lorsqu'on y toqua ce vendredi.

\- Bonjour Remus.

\- Bonjour Harry, répondit-il en lui serrant la main. Ta malle est faite ?

\- Oui, elle est dans ma chambre.

\- Bien, montre-moi le chemin.

Les Dursley étant prévenu de la venue de Remus, ils s'étaient organisé une sortie au centre commercial de Londres. Harry put donc inviter Remus à entrer sans craindre de voir le visage de l'oncle Vernon devenir rouge de colère et d'indignation à la vue d'un 'être anormal' perturber la vie ordinaire de gens tout à fait normaux. Une fois arrivé dans la chambre d'Harry, Remus lança un sort sur sa malle afin de la réduire à la taille d'une boite d'allumette qu'Harry put mettre en poche.

\- Prend mon bras Harry, nous allons transplaner. Prend une grande inspiration et ne me lâche surtout pas. Ça risque d'être désagréable, ça l'est toujours la première fois.

\- D'accord.

*POP!*

Harry se sentit comme compressé dans un tuyau et ne pouvait plus respirer. Mais, bien avant de pouvoir paniquer, il atterrit, les genoux et les mains sur le sol, dans un autre endroit.

\- Ca va aller Harry ? Je sais que c'est désagréable mais, l'île se trouvant loin, nous allons devoir transplaner une bonne dizaine de fois. J'aurai bien utilisé un portoloin mais il faut le permis ministériel pour en créer ou donner la destination au département des transports magiques afin que l'un des employés nous en fasse un, chose que nous voulons éviter, bien sûr. Dis-moi quand tu te sens prêt à repartir.

\- Allons-y.

Après tous ces transplanages répétés, Harry eut des vertiges et atterrit la tête la première dans le sable. Il resta là pour prendre de grandes bouffées d'air frais afin de faire partir ses élans nauséeux et pour profiter de cette nouvelle sensation de chaleur et de douceur que lui procurait le sable. Lui, qui n'avait jamais été à la plage, ne pourrait plus se passer du contact des grains de sable entre ses doigts et sur sa peau. C'était nouveau et agréable.

\- Bienvenue dans mon nouveau chez moi, Harry !

Harry leva la tête si vite que sa nuque craqua. Son parrain était devant lui, rasé, les cheveux coupés court, en t-shirt et bermuda, les pieds nus en prime. Il semblait remplumé et personne n'aurait su dire qu'il venait de sortir de prison après douze ans d'emprisonnement. Harry se releva précipitamment et serra fort son parrain dans ses bras.

\- Sirius !

\- Ahahah, moi aussi tu m'as manqué filleul.

Après une bonne minute, Harry laissa son parrain respirer et regarda autour de lui.

\- Tu vas habiter ici alors ?

\- Pas indéfiniment, non. Mais le temps que les choses se tassent à mon sujet, oui.

\- On t'innocentera Sirius, c'est sûr.

\- Je sais Harry. En attendant, je me remets en forme et je profite du soleil. Mon teint blanc comme un fantôme m'a presque fait sursauter la première fois que je me suis vu dans un miroir après être sorti d'Azkaban. Et, le plus important, je profite de pouvoir passer du temps avec mon Potter préféré, rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement pour te remettre en forme ? À part te nourrir correctement, je veux dire.

\- De la course. Essaye de courir dans le sable, ce n'est pas aussi évident que sur la terre ferme mais ça muscle bien. Et quelques exercices pour me muscler. Regarde-moi ! Je suis tout flasque ! Je veux redessiner mes tablettes de chocolat d'antan.

\- Je pourrais faire ça avec toi ? J'ai commencé il y a une dizaine de jours.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Tu n'es pas très gros, on va devoir corriger ça.

\- À ce sujet, j'ai fait un bilan complet en allant à Gringott le week-end dernier et les gobelins m'ont donné une potion pour m'aider à guérir de ma malnutrition. Ça commence à faire son effet mais je dois me muscler un peu et bien manger pour que les dommages de ma malnutrition disparaissent.

\- Ça, plus le Quidditch… Mais, dis-moi, tu vas en impressionner des filles cette année Harry !

\- Sirius, je ne fais pas ça pour les filles ! Je fais ça pour moi, merci bien. Mais…, en parlant de fille, j'aurais à te parler de quelqu'un.

\- Oh ! Ça m'a tout l'air d'être intéressant ! Bon, puisque Remus est parti ranger les provisions et nourrir Buck, je vais te faire visiter. Nous pourrons parler de la demoiselle qui a attiré ton attention pendant notre petite marche.

\- Bon, alors… je suis très récemment devenu ami avec Daphné Greengrass…

\- Daphné Greengrass… La fille d'Eléonor Greengrass ? Et ben, Harry, si elle est aussi belle que l'était sa mère dans mes souvenirs, je te soutiens à cent pour cent !

\- Sirius !

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Je vais rester sérieux. Quelle sont tes questions, bourreaux des cœurs ?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **27 juin**

Harry sortit du bungalow, portant une assiette d'œufs brouillés et une corbeille de tartines grillées. Sirius était déjà installé sur l'une des chaises longues au bord de la mer, Remus à ses côté, déjeunant sur la table de bois clair à laquelle ils prenaient tous leurs repas.

C'était le quatrième jour qu'il passait sur l'île des Maraudeurs. Cette île étant déserte, il n'avait pas été difficile pour Sirius de l'acheter sous un autre nom grâce à l'héritage que lui avait laissé son grand-oncle, ancien chef de la famille des Black décédé quelques années plus tôt et qui avait désigné Sirius pour prendre sa place à la tête de sa famille. Puis, ce qui n'était pas étonnant venant de lui, Sirius l'avait nommé l'île des Maraudeurs, après que Remus et lui aient réussi à le convaincre que le nom 'Maraudeurland' n'était pas si génial que ça.

Son parrain lui avait proposé de rester jusqu'à la fin de l'été, sachant qu'il ne se plaisait pas chez les Dursley –ce qui été un euphémisme- et Harry aurait été ravi d'accepter mais, en lui parlant de Daphné, il lui avait aussi parlé de son invitation à venir chez elle le samedi suivant. De plus, d'ici, Harry ne pourrait envoyer ou recevoir de lettre d'elle. Hedwige était une chouette incroyablement intelligente et endurante mais la distance entre l'ile et l'Angleterre était bien trop grande pour qu'il se risque à l'envoyer là-bas.

Il avait pensé à une cheminette mais en faire ouvrir une sur une île déserte moldue n'était pas un privilège donné à tout le monde –seulement les familles nobles le pouvaient- et Sirius, étant un 'criminel dangereux' recherché, ne pourrait pas en faire la demande. Un portoloin était, bien sûr, hors de question et Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter les nombreux transplanages nécessaires à son retour en Angleterre deux fois dans la même journée, ni deux fois dans la même semaine. Décidément, les transports sorciers n'étaient pas faits pour lui, excepté le vol en balai.

De plus, il allait sûrement recevoir des lettres de ses amis, à qui il n'avait pas dit qu'il partait de chez les Dursley, et, s'il n'y répondaient pas, ils s'inquiéteraient et alerteraient sûrement Dumbledore. Il reviendrait donc deux ou trois semaines au mois de juillet puis au mois d'août afin de répondre aux lettres reçues et, peut-être, rencontrer Daphné à plusieurs reprises.

Bien que son séjour sur l'île des Mauraudeurs fasse figure de vacances et lui permette d'apprendre à connaître son parrain et Remus en dehors de son statut de professeur, les deux maraudeurs profitaient également de sa présence pour le remplumer, lui en apprendre d'avantages sur sa famille, la magie et le monde sorcier en général ainsi qu'à développer sa personnalité. Il n'était pas chez les Dursley et pouvait donc agir comme un garçon de son âge, rire, faire des blagues, jouer et se reposer.

Ainsi, après le petit-déjeuner, repas pendant lequel Remus lui donnait des potions de nutritions, Harry rejoignait Sirius dans son jogging matinal puis, Remus et Sirius jouaient à plusieurs jeux de plages avec Harry, lui apprenaient à nager, faisaient de gigantesques châteaux de sables et renforçaient sa condition physique en le faisant poursuivre Sirius sous sa forme animagus. Ensuite, ils déjeunaient vers 13h, avant de parler des devoirs d'un héritier et futur chef de famille qu'était Harry, répondre à ses questions sur la famille Potter et ses parents et de lui apprendre de nouveaux sorts, autant pratiques qu'incongrus. Finalement, après avoir fait ses devoirs avec l'aide de Remus et parfois celle de Sirius, ils dinaient sur la plage et, le soleil se couchant très tard, profitaient des derniers rayons jusqu'au lever de la lune.

Et, bien sûr, ils parlèrent de Dumbledore.

\- Je vous ai parlé de ma première année. Dumbledore a peut-être voulu bien faire en gardant la Pierre philosophale pour aider les Flamel, soit. Mais trouvez-vous ça normal qu'un groupe de première année ait pu outrepasser les obstacles placés là alors qu'ils étaient censés empêcher des sorciers pleins de mauvaises intentions et certainement plus expérimentés que nous d'accéder à la Pierre ?

\- Non, admit Sirius. Mais tu nous as dit que Quirrel ne pouvait pas avoir la Pierre puisqu'elle était cachée dans le miroir du Rised et que seul un cœur rempli de bonnes intentions pouvait la trouver.

\- Oui mais j'ai reçu la cape d'invisibilité de papa à Noël et, le soir-même, j'ai voulu l'essayer en allant explorer le château. Je suis alors tombé sur le miroir. Puis, quelques nuits plus tard, Dumbledore me surprend et m'explique le fonctionnement du miroir. Comme s'il savait que je finirais devant le miroir après avoir attrapé une clé en volant sur un balai, après avoir gagné une partie d'échec grâce à Ron et après qu'Hermione résolve une énigme me permettant d'accéder à la salle du miroir. Étrange, non ?

Remus, qui n'avait dit mot jusque-là, soupira.

\- J'ai longtemps admiré et respecté Dumbledore. Après tout, il m'a permis de suivre ma scolarité à Poudlard malgré mon statut de loup-garou et m'a donné un emploi l'année dernière mais… je ne peux pas croire qu'il ignorait ce qui se passait dans son école.

Après quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles Harry laissa Remus et Sirius en pleine réflexion, il reprit :

\- Pensez maintenant à ma deuxième année : Hermione a trouvé comment le monstre de la Chambre se déplaçait dans l'école et pas Dumbledore. Il y avait un papier dans sa main sur lequel elle avait écrit 'tuyau'. Lorsque Colin Crivey a été pétrifié, Dumbledore a vérifié la pellicule de son appareil photo mais il n'a pas vérifié si Hermione avait quelque chose en main, à part son miroir. Puis, Ron et moi avons fait le lien entre Mimi Geignarde –le fantôme des toilettes des filles- et l'entrée de la Chambre et pas Dumbledore. Alors que, comme j'ai pu le voir dans le journal de Jedusor, Dumbledore enseignait déjà à Poudlard lorsque Mimi a été tuée. Pourtant, il n'a jamais pensé à poser des questions à son fantôme sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Et, poursuivit Sirius qui connaissait déjà l'histoire, une fois dans la Chambre, alors que tu fuyais le basilic, le phénix de Dumbledore est arrivé pour lui crever les yeux et pour t'apporter le Choixpeau afin de te donner l'épée de Gryffodor.

\- Dumbledore a dû l'envoyer avec le Choixpeau… dit Remus. Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait ? Tu as failli mourir là-bas !

\- J'ignore ce que le vieux fou a derrière la tête, lui dit Sirius qui commençait à ressentir de la rancœur pour le vieux sorcier, mais sois prudent cette année, Harry : Dumbledore va probablement essayer de te mettre dans une nouvelle situation dangereuse.

 **2 juillet**

Sirius sourit alors que son filleul vérifiait pour la seconde fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié dans sa malle. Harry avait bien changé en seulement neuf jours : il avait la peau dorée par le soleil et on ne voyait plus ses côtes. Bien que mince et un peu musclé grâce aux séances d'entrainement de Quidditch des trois dernières années, leur entrainement quotidien autant physique que magique et les diverses activités qu'ils avaient faites avaient dessiné de légers abdominaux sur le corps de l'adolescent.

\- Tu as tout ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, j'ai même repris mon maillot qui séchait sur la corde à linge. Ma malle n'a jamais été aussi remplie.

\- Tiens, dit Sirius en lui tendant un flacon contenant un liquide rouge sang.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un petit cadeau. Bois-la maintenant, tu vas adorer le résultat.

\- Et c'est quoi le résultat exactement ? Demanda Harry, soudainement méfiant.

\- Je t'assure que tu vas adorer. C'est sans risque, ne t'en fais pas.

Harry regarda son parrain, scrutant le moindre signe l'alertant qu'il ne devrait pas boire la potion mais n'en vit aucun. Alors il l'avala d'un trait. Il ne ressentit rien pendant quelques secondes puis eu l'impression que sa tête devenait légère, comme si elle allait s'envoler. Il se sentit partir en arrière puis ne distingua plus rien de familier.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il était dans une sorte de forêt tropicale et il y faisait chaud et humide. Il entendit un bruissement de feuilles derrière lui et se retourna donc. Il y avait devant lui, l'air menaçant, une panthère à la robe sombre. Il ne bougea pas, paralysé, et ils se regardèrent pendant deux longues minutes. Mais aucun d'eux ne fit le moindre mouvement. Puis, au bout d'un moment, la panthère décida de l'approcher et, enfin, ouvrit sa gueule, les canines acérées et brillantes sous la lumière du soleil, pour lui parler :

\- Tu es digne de moi, dit-elle.

Et la panthère lui bondit dessus.

Harry ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se rappela pas avoir fermés. La panthère avait disparu ainsi que le paysage tropical pour laisser place un grand espace vide. Un champ. Il n'y avait rien, ni hommes, ni animaux. Harry commença à se demander où son parrain avait bien pu l'envoyer.

Il se retourna. Il avait entendu un bruit, celui des battements d'ailes d'un oiseau. Il le chercha du regard et vit une forme floue atterrir sur le fil barbelé reliant deux poteaux près de lui. Le rapace, qu'il pensait être un faucon, le regardait de ses yeux noirs et aucun d'eux ne bougea pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis le rapace vola dans sa direction et, comme il le faisait pour Hedwig, Harry tendit son bras, espérant que c'était la chose à faire. Après avoir tourné autour de lui, le faucon s'y installa sans le blesser de ses griffes puis le regarda à nouveau. À l'instar de la panthère, il ouvrit le bec puis lui parla :

\- Tu es digne de moi, dit-il.

Et, sur ces paroles, Harry se réveilla sur son lit, cette fois-ci.

\- Mais qu'est-ce c'était ?! Cria-t-il en se tournant vers Sirius.

Mais il le voyait à peine, sa vision étant floue. Il se frotta alors les yeux et aperçu nettement Sirius qui lui souriait.

\- C'est une potion pour découvrir ta forme animagus.

\- Pourquoi n'en ai-je jamais entendu parler avant ? Demanda-t-il, confus.

\- Et bien, parce que cette potion n'est pas donnée ! Du coup, tout le monde ne peut pas se la permettre.

\- Merci Sirius, s'exclama Harry, reconnaissant.

Il engouffra son parrain dans une étreinte ferme. Sirius était la première personne qu'il étreignait de sa propre initiative. Hermione l'avait fait une fois mais par surprise et Madame Weasley l'étreignait toujours sans qu'il ne la voit venir. Là, il le faisait de son propre chef et ça faisait un bien fou.

\- Tu me remercieras quand j'aurai trouvé ton surnom de Maraudeur, dit-il.

* * *

\- Merci de m'avoir déposé, Remus.

\- Tu es le bienvenu, louveteau.

D'abord hésitant, Harry finit par étreindre celui qu'il considérait comme un oncle.

\- Au revoir, Remus. Veille à ce que Patmol ne fasse pas de bêtises, d'accord ?

\- T'inquiète pas, je l'ai à l'œil. Passe une bonne journée, Harry. On se voit dans deux semaines.

Sur ce, Remus transplana.

Profitant du temps qu'il lui restait avant de revoir Daphné, il se dirigea vers la boutique de vêtements de la dernière fois et compléta sa nouvelle garde-robe. Puis il appela Dobby afin qu'il apporte ses affaires dans sa chambres et se dirigea chez le coiffeur du coin. Ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le cou et il demanda au coiffeur de les raccourcir et de les coiffer en brosse, tout en laissant ses cheveux de devant pendre un peu sur son front. Satisfait, Harry s'apprêtait à entrer dans le Chaudron Baveur quand il vit la petite boutique de tatouages. Il vit sur l'écriteau qu'il était possible de se faire percer les oreilles. Il y rentra donc et prit un rendez-vous pour se faire percer l'oreille droite et y mettre une émeraude le vendredi suivant. Puis, il demanda au tatoueur ses tarifs, voulant se faire tatouer 'J&L' sur le biceps gauche et reprit sa route vers le pub sorcier. Une fois à l'intérieur, il entra dans la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur et chuchota l'adresse de la maison de Daphné avant de jeter sa poignée de poudre de cheminette.

Arrivé à destination, il sortit de l'âtre et observa les alentours. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de petit hall d'entrée, décoré avec goût et dont le sol était dallé de marbre blanc. Il y avait un grand escalier sur sa droite, drapé d'un tapis ancien vert foncé, une porte devant lui et une sur sa gauche.

*POUF!*

Un elfe de maison apparut. Il était habillé d'une sorte de drap noir finement cousu de fils argentés et un blason représentant une grande faux croisée d'une épée ornait sa poitrine.

\- Lord Harry Potter ?

\- Heu… Oui ! Mais juste Harry, ça suffira.

\- Monsieur Harry, je suis Zéphir, l'elfe personnel de maîtresse Daphné Greengrass, se présenta-t-il en s'inclinant. Maîtresse Daphné est dans le jardin avec Miss Tracy et Maîtresse Daphné souhaite que Monsieur Harry se change dans la chambre d'amis.

\- Me changer, Zéphir ?

\- En maillot de bain, Monsieur Harry. Maîtresse Daphné et Miss Tracy se reposent au soleil au bord de la piscine extérieure. Si Monsieur Harry n'a pas de maillot, Maîtresse Daphné est disposé à vous en prêter un.

\- Non, ça ira, Zéphir. J'en ai un avec moi. Je te remercie.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Monsieur Harry. Je vais de ce pas avertir Maîtresse Daphné de votre arrivée. La chambre d'amis qui vous est destinée se trouve en haut de l'escalier, la troisième porte sur votre gauche. Appelez-moi lorsque vous serez prêt.

*POUF !*

Elle avait l'air d'être vraiment bien traitée et s'exprimait merveilleusement bien, contrairement à Dobby. Suivant les instructions de Zéphir, il trouva rapidement la chambre d'amis. Il y avait une grande armoire, un bureau, une chaise, un fauteuil, un lit et une table de chevet, tout en bois sombre. Les murs étaient de couleur taupe, la pièce était éclairée par deux grandes fenêtres donnant sur l'avant de la maison et il y avait une porte à sa droite. Curieux, il l'ouvrit : c'était la salle de bain. Toute carrelée de blanc, il y avait une douche italienne, une grande baignoire, une chaise, une toilette et deux lavabos au-dessus desquels se trouvait une armoire avec miroir.

Sortant sa malle de sa poche, il la posa sur le lit et elle reprit sa taille normale lorsqu'il inversa le sort de réduction. Il prit son short de bain noir, alla se changer dans la salle de bain, pliant ses vêtements et laissant la pile sur la chaise. Puis il appela Zéphir qui lui montra le chemin jusqu'à la piscine extérieure où se trouvaient les filles.

Une fois sorti du manoir, Harry vit une grande piscine au bout du terrain. Zéphir, qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'à la porte du jardin, repartit dans un pop sonore. Harry, un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de se montrer en maillot de bain aux filles, avança d'un pas lent jusqu'à arriver derrière les transats sur lesquels bronzaient les filles. Comme elles étaient dos à lui, elles ne purent le voir. Donc, prenant son courage à deux mains, il annonça sa présence :

\- Salut.

Daphné ne réagit pas mais son amie blonde, qui devait être Tracy Davis, se retourna rapidement, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Elle les enleva, le regarda de haut en bas –ce qui le mis plutôt mal à l'aise- puis lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Salut, Potter ! Je suis Tracy Davis, la meilleure amie de Daphné, mais tu peux m'appeler Tracy ! Lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

\- Alors, tu peux m'appeler Harry, répondit-il en la serrant. Il jeta un œil sur Daphné qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle est dans le coma ? Chuchota-t-il en désignant la brune.

\- Oh, non, elle fait juste semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à toi alors qu'elle avait hâte que tu arrives. Quand Zéphyr nous a prévenues de ton arrivée, elle…

\- Tracy ! L'interrompit Daphné en se retournant d'un bond. Bon, Harry, je suis contente que tu sois là. Tu as réfléchi aux questions que tu voulais me …

\- Tu sais, les gens qui ont le sens de la politesse proposent un siège à leur invité. Donc, ça ne te dérange pas si … ? Lui demanda-t-il en désignant le transat sur sa droite.

\- Je t'en prie, assieds-toi.

\- Merci.

\- Alors, tu vas me laisser parler maintenant ?

\- Bien sûr ! Mais une dernière chose avant : tu pourrais te lever ?

Agacée, elle se leva et croisa les bras, essayant de sembler menaçante.

\- Je disais : étant donné que je t'ai invité pour répondre à tes questions, tu devrais me les poser maintenant, afin que l'on en finisse au plus vite.

\- Ah, oui ! Eh bien, tu vas être déçue.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- J'ai déjà toutes les réponses qu'il me fallait.

Sirius et Remus avaient, après tout, été une mine d'informations, autant sur son futur rôle dans la société que sur sa famille.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Tracy sourire. Quand il regarda Daphné, il vit son œil droit cligner nerveusement. Ah, il avait dû quelque peu l'énerver.

\- Alors, pourquoi… Commença-t-elle en haussant la voix.

\- Tu m'as juste invité pour répondre à mes questions ? Donc une fois cela fait, tu m'aurais demandé de partir, c'est ça ? Je t'avoue être déçu, dit-il, faussement triste. Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on passe la journée ensemble et me présenter à Tracy. Tu te rappelles m'avoir dit qu'on s'entendrait probablement bien, non ? Et moi qui croyais qu'on était amis…

Harry fit mine d'être déçu et observa la réaction de Daphné. Mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Tracy se leva d'un bond et prit enfin la parole.

\- Pourquoi partir ? Mais non ! Reste ! Faisons connaissance, Daphné m'a teeeeeeellement parlé de toi. Alors Harry, quel est ton type de fille ? Comment tu me trouves ? Et, plus important, comment trouves-tu Daphné ?

Ne s'attendant pas à ce que Tracy s'immisce dans la conversation qu'il avait lancé, il s'efforça de ne pas rougir. Après l'avoir longuement taquiné sur sa nouvelle amitié avec Daphné, Sirius avait su se montrer sérieux. Il avait d'abord eut la « fameuse » conversation sur la puberté et la reproduction –la gêne- puis Sirius et lui avaient beaucoup parlé afin qu'il ait davantage confiance en lui.

\- Et bien, Tracy, ce sont d'excellentes questions, lui répondit-il avec aplomb. Je n'ai pas de type de fille à proprement parlé, tout le monde à ses qualités et ses défauts. Mais je n'aime pas la méchanceté gratuite, je ne supporterai pas qu'une fille sorte avec moi pour Harry Potter, le Survivant, et, comme je n'aime pas parler de ma vie privée, je ne veux pas d'une fille qui me veut à son bras comme un trophée afin d'apparaître dans les médias. Et je ne peux pas te dire si tu es mon genre, Tracy, puisqu'on ne se connait pas encore.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à propos de Daphné, insista-t-elle.

\- Eh ! Ne faites pas comme si je n'étais pas là ! S'offusqua cette dernière.

\- Elle pourrait me plaire si elle était moins fade, rétorqua-t-il à Tracy, feignant ne pas avoir entendu Daphné.

\- Comment ça : fade ?! S'indigna la brune.

\- Fade n'est peut-être pas le mot, dit Tracy. J'aurai plutôt dit prude. Froide, peut-être. Elle n'est pas The Ice Queen pour rien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- The Ice Queen ? N'importe quoi ! Personne ne m'appelle ainsi !

\- En fait, si : presque tous les élèves de Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. J'ai peut-être une idée pour la faire « fondre » si tu vois ce que je veux dire, continua Harry en se tournant vers Tracy.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Quoi ?! Eh, non ! Qu'est-ce que tu… Potter !

Harry s'était levé de sa chaise. Daphné, toujours debout, se trouvait entre lui et la piscine. Il s'avança lentement vers elle, les bras écartés. La jeune fille s'était mise à reculer et, pour éviter qu'elle ne lui échappe, se dépêcha alors à la prendre sur son épaule, comme un sac à patates.

\- Non, moi c'est Harry, répondit-il en marchant en direction de l'eau.

\- D'accord ! D'accord ! Harry, dépose-moi !

\- Et le mot magique ?

\- Harry, dépose-moi, s'il te plait !

\- D'accord.

Arrivé au bord de la piscine, il la jeta dans l'eau.

*SPLASH !*

Quelques secondes plus tard, Daphné sortit la tête de l'eau, ses cheveux tombant comme un rideau sur son visage. Tracy et Harry éclatèrent de rire. La jeune fille rejoint le bord. Gentleman, Harry tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir. Elle le regarda avec des yeux noirs et se passa de sa 'galanterie' pour se sortir toute seule de l'eau.

\- Tracy, tu peux me passer sa serviette ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle la lui jeta et il l'attrapa avant de l'étendre et de la mettre autour de Daphné.

\- Ce serait dommage que tu attrapes froid, Ice Queen, lui dit Harry, avec un petit sourire.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle.

Puis elle le tira à elle, s'écarta et le poussa à son tour dans l'eau.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 **

Cette fois-ci, seule Tracy ria aux éclats. Daphné, elle, eut seulement un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Après avoir émergé de l'eau, Harry s'accrocha au bord de la piscine et en sortit, le sourire aux lèvres et le short de bain lui collant à la peau. Il était bien content d'avoir coupé ses cheveux sans quoi ils lui auraient bouché la vue.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux.

\- Quand je veux quoi ? Demanda Daphné, confuse, les sourcils froncés.

\- Et bien, quand tu veux, tu peux enlever ce masque de glace derrière lequel tu te caches, lui répondit-il en montrant son visage. J'ai l'impression de retrouver la Daphné que j'ai pu entrapercevoir la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, la Daphné curieuse et révoltée ! S'exclama-t-il, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La Serpentard rougit un peu.

\- Hé, Daphné ! Tu ne trouves pas cette version de Potter, tout juste sorti de la piscine et tout dégoulinant, incroyablement sexy ? Demanda Tracy à son amie, pour en rajouter une couche.

 _Décidément, Tracy n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche_ , songea Harry en rougissant à son tour.

Cette remarque ne fit que renforcer la rougeur de Daphné qui se détourna des deux autres pour se diriger vers le manoir d'un pas ferme. Harry prit une serviette et se la passa autour du cou après avoir brièvement frotté ses cheveux et se tourna vers Tracy, hésitant.

\- Tracy, tu crois qu'on a été trop loin ?

Celle-ci eut un sourire amusé.

\- Mais non ! Daphné n'est pas du tout rancunière et ce n'est pas son genre d'être soudainement en colère. Elle est partie remettre son masque, comme tu dis, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu es sûre ? Non, mais j'insiste parce que, dit-il rapidement, je ne la connais que depuis peu. Et elle m'a dit que tu étais sa meilleure amie donc tu es celle qui la connait le mieux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se referme, au contraire.

\- Aucun risque ! Lui répondit Tracy.

 _Après tout, seulement trois semaines après l'avoir officiellement rencontrée, il était parvenu à déstabiliser sa meilleure amie,_ pensa-t-elle.

\- Je suis persuadée qu'elle voit quelque chose en toi : tu as dû éveiller sa curiosité. C'est un trait commun chez les Serpentards. Ça sert notre ruse et notre ambition.

\- Je comprends mais je ne lui adressé la parole pour la première fois qu'il y a trois semaines. Je ne veux pas la pousser je veux juste qu'on devienne amis. Elle a finalement accepté mon amitié, de m'appeler par mon prénom et m'a même invité ici mais je la sens encore un peu distante, comme si notre dernière conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

\- On est à Serpentard, je te rappelle. On ne peut faire confiance à personne, on n'a pas d'amis, seulement des alliés. Tu ne lui avais jamais parlé avant la mi-juin et, quand on ne connait pas quelqu'un, la plupart des gens se font des préjugés.

\- Ah, oui, maugréa-t-il. Et quels étaient les vôtres sur moi ?

\- Et bien, si on oublie les conneries que dit Malfoy à longueur de temps, tu as l'air d'être anti-Serpentard, doublé d'un chercheur d'attention et assorti d'un idiot complet.

\- Ah ?

Harry se frotta la nuque, gêné. Maintenant qu'il discutait avec elle et qu'il commençait à connaitre Daphné, il devait avouer qu'il avait été naïf de croire ce qu'on lui disait sur les Serpentards : il les avait jugés sans les connaitre. Mais, en même temps, Malfoy ne facilitait pas les choses…

\- Je reconnais que j'étais assez ignorant à propos de beaucoup de choses, ce qui pourrait à moitié expliquer le 'idiot complet', et le 'anti-Serpentard' est justifiable. Après tout, les premières personnes que j'ai connues dans le Monde magique m'ont dit que les sorciers qui étaient à Serpentard étaient mauvais et que Voldemort –Tracy tressaillit- venait de cette maison. Mais un chercheur d'attention ?

\- C'est ce que pensent la moitié des élèves à Poudlard, en tout cas, justifia-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je déteste les surnoms qu'on m'a donné – le Survivant, le garçon qui a survécut, etc- et je déteste le fait que tout le monde connaisse mon nom à cause d'une chose que j'ai soi-disant faite et dont je ne peux pas me rappeler.

Il s'assit sur le transat derrière lui.

\- Toute cette attention, cette célébrité, je déteste ça. J'essaie de me faire petit, de ne pas sortir du lot, alors pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, toutes les choses que tu as faites ces trois dernières années, si c'est un tant soit peu vrai, je n'appelle pas ça « essayer de ne pas sortir du lot », Harry, dit Tracy en grimaçant.

\- Oui, ça, dit Harry en grimaçant aussi. Hermione appelle ça 'mon complexe du héros'. Je ne cherche pas les ennuies mais ils semblent me trouver par eux-mêmes. Et une fois que j'y suis empêtrés, c'est jusqu'au cou.

Elle l'interrompit.

\- Je n'aime pas les ragots, dit-elle, mais, même si je ne peux pas faire comme si je ne les entendais pas, je préfère me faire mon propre avis au fur et à mesure de nos rencontres, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça, soulagé.

\- Je vais voir ce que fait Daphné. Tu n'as qu'à rester là, profiter du beau temps et de la piscine, lui dit-elle en ouvrant les bras et en montrant le grand jardin. Moi, je vais essayer d'agir en ta faveur. On n'en aura pas pour longtemps.

\- Merci, Tracy, la remercia-t-il.

Sur ces mots, Tracy rejoignit le manoir pour parler à Daphné.

* * *

Entrant dans la chambre de son amie, Tracy s'assit sur le rebord du lit en soupirant.

\- Je sais, j'ai sur-réagit, se plaignit la brune.

\- Ça c'est peu de le dire. En plus, je le trouve plutôt sympas.

\- C'est le cas. Mais… si je n'ai eu aucun problème ces trois dernières années, c'est parce que je n'ai pas fait de vagues !

\- Ecoute Daphné, je ne dis pas comprendre ta situation. Après tout je suis une né-moldue donc mes fréquentations à Poudlard n'intéressent pas vraiment mes parents.

Elle grimaça.

\- Ta famille n'est peut-être constituée que de sorciers de Sang-pur mais, depuis la génération de tes grands-parents, les traditions ne dictent plus vos faits et gestes. Tu peux être ami avec qui tu veux, même avec Harry Potter.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, Tracy, et tu le sais. On murmure des choses ces derniers temps : le Seigneur des ténèbres ne serait pas aussi mort qu'on le croit.

\- Oui et bien, renchérit-elle bien que mal à l'aise, ce ne sont que des rumeurs de vieux sang-purs mal-embouchés, si tu veux mon avis. Tu-sais-qui a été défait par le garçon super sexy qui se trouve dans ta piscine, Daphné ! Ajouta-t-elle avec de gros yeux, essayant de la faire rire. Et je te rappelle que tu aurais pu empêcher tout ça : quand Harry est venu te voir avec ses questions, tu aurais pu refuser ! Mais tu ne l'as pas fait ! Ce n'est donc pas ce qui t'as fait rentrer au manoir !

Il y eut une minute de silence.

\- J'avoue que j'étais curieuse, finit-elle par lâcher.

\- Et ? La curiosité ne s'éveille que lorsqu'on voit de l'intérêt dans quelque chose !

\- Je n'y vois qu'un intérêt purement politique, rétorqua Daphné, entêtée.

\- Daphné, souffla Tracy, exaspérée, peu importe les qu'en-dira-t-on à Poudlard : cette guerre entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentard est ridicule ! On s'en fiche de ce que pensent Malfoy et sa clique, de ce que penseront tous les autres !

Daphné attendit que Tracy termine son discours pour prendre la parole :

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, reconnu Daphné, avec un sourire aigre. Mais c'est juste que je le connais à peine. Je sais que j'ai accepté qu'on devienne amis mais il débarque ici, s'entend rapidement super bien avec toi, et toi t'en rajoutes une couche !

\- Il faut reconnaitre que la puberté lui sied au teint, dit Tracy, taquine.

Mais cela ne fit pas rire sa meileure amie.

\- Bon, Harry est devenu sexy en l'espace de quoi ? Deux semaines ? C'est impossible. Il l'était déjà depuis un moment mais on ne pouvait pas le voir à Poudlard. Certes, avec sa nouvelle coupe, son début de bronzage et sa musculature –merci au Quidditch- qui commence à se développer, je comprends que tout cela joue avec tes émotions déjà perturbée par la puberté…

\- Tracy, dans la vie, tout ne tourne pas autour des garçons ! La coupa-t-elle Daphné. Et mes émotions ne sont pas perturbées, se sentit-elle obligée de préciser.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais ton invité nous attend. Donc, si tu le veux bien, allons rejoindre notre gentil Gryffondor.

\- Tracy, l'interpella Daphné alors que la blonde était déjà devant la porte.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de lire ces romans d'amour moldus.

\- Désolé mais c'est impossible. Tant que Blaise ne fera pas le premier pas, je devrais me contenter de romances fictives.

* * *

Les bras croisés sur le rebord de la piscine, battant des pieds, le regard fixé sur le manoir, Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire. Son amitié avec Daphné n'était pas un problème et, même si la jeune fille avait encore quelques hésitations, Tracy pensait pouvoir les écarter d'un revers de la main. De son côté, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas été trop direct, trop entreprenant en flirtant avec elle. Peut-être que cela l'avait mise mal à l'aise ?

Ce n'était pourtant pas son but. Sirius l'aidait avec son manque de confiance en soi et l'une des premières choses qu'il lui avait apprises était qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur de donner son avis. Même si, concernant Daphné, cela ressemblait à du flirt.

Cela le fit rougir. Jamais il n'aurait pensé il y a deux semaines qu'il flirterait. Sortir avec une fille n'était pas à l'ordre du jour et tout ce qu'il avait voulu en approchant Daphné, c'était de l'aide, point.

Et puis, il appréciait sa compagnie : il la trouvait vive d'esprit, curieuse et il appréciait ses réparties. Il n'avait pas d'amis avant Poudlard et en avait peu depuis et il appréciait cette variation qu'apportait le caractère de Daphné.

Lorsqu'il vit du mouvement, Harry plissa les yeux et vit que les filles arrivaient dans sa direction. Décidé à être lui-même et à fomenter sa nouvelle amitié avec les deux jeunes filles, il eut l'idée d'un jeu. Il sortit de la piscine et les rencontra à mi-chemin sur la pelouse, voulant d'abord s'assurer que, comme l'avait dit Tracy, Daphné le laisserait rester plus longtemps. Mais avant d'avoir pu lui poser la question, elle y répondit de manière inattendue.

\- Zéphir m'a demandé si elle devait te réserver un couvert et j'ai dit oui, dit Daphné avec un air détaché. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Non, au contraire, répondit-il, ravi de sa décision.

\- Bien.

\- Euh… J'ai eu une idée pour faire passer le temps si ça vous dit, proposa-t-il précipitamment alors que Daphné le dépassait pour rejoindre son transat. À moins que vous ne vouliez retourner à votre séance de bronzage ?

\- Moi ça me dit, répondit rapidement Tracy. Et toi, Daphné ?

\- Ca dépend de l'idée que tu as eue.

\- Tout d'abord, saviez-vous que cette histoire de trace sur nos baguettes est complètement bidon ?

\- Sérieux ? S'écria Tracy, les yeux rond comme un hibou.

\- Comment ça, bidon ? Se méfia la brune.

\- En fait, seuls les né-modus reçoivent une lettre du ministère quand ils font de la magie en dehors de l'école, tout simplement parce qu'ils sont généralement entourés de moldus. Les autres élèves peuvent faire de la magie sans en être inquiété tout simplement parce qu'ils sont généralement dans des familles de sorciers. Le ministère ne peut pas savoir qui de vous ou de vos parents avez jeté un sort, donc ils ne peuvent pas vous blâmer. C'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Ca se tient, en effet, réfléchit Tracy. Mais pourquoi nous dire ça ?

\- Parce qu'ainsi, je vais pouvoir faire ça !

D'un mouvement de baguette, Harry jeta un sortilège appris par Sirius. Remus et lui avaient passé un accord avec Peeves lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard avec son père et Peter : chaque année, ils l'approvisionneraient en bombes à eau et Peeves devraient en bombarder les élèves dès leur entrée dans le hall.

Ainsi, Harry fit apparaitre trois monts de bombes à eau, les unes séparées des autres d'une dizaine de mètres. Puis il se tourna vers les filles :

\- Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je trouve qu'il fait vraiment chaud. Ça vous dit une petite bataille d'eau ? Demanda-t-il aux filles, médusées. À chacun ses bombes ! Cria-t-il en courant vers l'un des monts de bombes à eau.

Tracy et Daphné se regardèrent, ahuries, avant de se séparer en direction d'un mont chacune.

* * *

Après qu'Harry ait réitéré le sort d'apparition de bombes à eau pour la quatrième fois, Zéphir vint informer Daphné que le déjeuner était prêt. Lançant le sort Tempus, Harry s'étonna qu'il fut déjà 11h30. Il se sécha à l'aide de sa serviette et en tendit deux autres aux filles lorsqu'il les rejoignit.

\- Merci, dit Tracy avec son enthousiasme habituel.

\- Oui, merci, dit aussi Daphné, mais avec une petite voix.

Harry les suivit jusque dans une petite salle à manger -probablement celle où les Greengrass mangeaient en famille- où les murs et le sol, de couleurs claires, intensifiaient la lumière naturelle du manoir et contrastaient joliment avec les meubles, couleur ébène. Harry attendit qu'elles soient installées avant de s'assoir à son tour. Au même moment, la nourriture apparut sur la table : rôti, pommes de terre, plusieurs plats de légumes, deux saucières remplies à ras bord, tranches de pain blanc et complet, une carafe d'eau, de jus de citrouille et de bière au beurre.

Les elfes de maison étaient décidément les meilleurs cuisiniers au monde et seule Molly Weasley pouvait se vanter de les égaler. Daphné parlait peu, se contentant d'écouter Tracy raconter à Harry des anecdotes sur la rencontre de ses parents –sa mère étant une moldue et son père un sorcier. Harry, lui, ne parla pas beaucoup non plus, ne voulant pas paraitre impoli en interrompant Tracy qui, une fois lancée, ne s'arrêtait plus de parler.

Il se resservi à deux reprises avant que les plats ne disparaissent pour laisser place aux desserts : pudding au chocolat, tartelettes à la citrouille, clafoutis aux cerises et de la gelée rouge ainsi que de la verte.

N'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de goûter au clafoutis (il n'y en avait pas à Poudlard et sa tante détestait la cerise), il en prit une part après avoir fini sa tartelette à la citrouille. Lorsqu'il l'eut fini, il décréta que ce serait son deuxième dessert préféré, après la tarte à la mélasse. Repus, il se servi un dernier verre d'eau quand Zéphir apparut près de Daphné.

*POUF !*

\- Maîtresse Daphné, un elfe de maison inconnu tente d'entrer dans le manoir.

\- Et que veut cet elfe ? Lui demanda-t-elle après s'être délicatement frottée la bouche avec sa serviette –brodée avec le blason de sa famille, s'il vous plait !

\- L'elfe se prénomme Dobby et dit avoir un message urgent pour Monsieur Harry.

\- C'est ton elfe, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle à Harry.

\- Oui, je t'avais parlé de lui. Est-ce qu'il peut entrer ?

Celle-ci ne lui répondit pas mais parla directement à son elfe :

\- Zéphir, laisse entrer cet elfe.

Après un claquement de doigts de Zéphyr, Dobby apparut juste à côté d'Harry.

*POUF !*

\- Harry Potter monsieur ! C'est très urgent !

L'elfe semblait agité et tirait sur ses deux oreilles. Daphné et Tracy le regardait curieusement.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Dobby ? L'interrogea-t-il en se mettant à sa hauteur.

\- Miss Figg est à votre porte Harry Potter monsieur ! Et ce n'est pas une moldue, non monsieur, c'est une cracmol, Dobby l'a sentie !

\- J'y crois pas, maugréa Harry.

Puis se tournant vers les filles :

\- Désolé mais je dois m'en aller.

\- Pourquoi le fait qu'elle soit une cracmol soit important ? Demanda Daphné.

\- Je soupçonnais Dumbledore de me surveiller et j'ai demandé à Dobby de me tenir informer s'il découvrait des sorciers près de la maison de ma tante. Miss Figg habite juste en face et ce depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. Alors c'est surement elle qui me surveille. Et elle a sans doute trouvé bizarre de ne pas m'avoir vu sortir depuis une semaine.

Fronçant les sourcils, Daphné se tourna vers son elfe :

\- Zéphir, amène la malle et les vêtements d'Harry ici immédiatement.

D'un claquement de doigts, Zéphyr fit apparaître ses affaires.

\- Je suis désolé de devoir partir aussi précipitamment.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu n'as qu'à revenir la semaine prochaine, se décida-t-elle, si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu.

Harry lui sourit, étonné qu'elle réitère son invitation.

\- Je t'envoie ma chouette ce soir pour te le confirmer. Salut les filles !

Et Dobby les emmena lui et sa malle dans sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive en un instant. Remerciant Dobby, qui partit aussitôt, il mit un short en jean et sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit les escaliers et vint à la rencontre de Miss Figg qui discutait avec sa tante sur le palier.

\- Ah, bonjour Harry, lui dit la vieille dame.

\- Bonjour Miss Figg, lui répondit-il sous l'œil mauvais de sa tante qui retourna dans le salon. Vous avez besoin de mon aide pour quelque chose ?

\- Oui, j'aurai bien besoin d'un coup de main pour tondre ma pelouse si cela ne te dérange pas.

\- Aucun problème. Je vais chausser quelque chose et j'arrive !

* * *

Aucun problème ? Mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?!

Alors qu'il tondait sa pelouse, Miss Figg ne fut pas avare en questions et, pour s'assurer d'avoir toutes les réponses qu'elle voulait, elle lui demanda non seulement de tondre la pelouse à l'avant de sa maison mais également celle de son jardin à l'arrière.

Pour 'justifier' le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques jours, il lui dit qu'il aidait des amis qui déménageaient dans la rue voisine à emballer leurs affaires et à charger le camion de déménagement. Cela leur avait pris cinq jours. Il y était allé de bonne heure et ne revenait chez sa tante qu'au coucher du soleil. Ce qui expliquait aussi pourquoi cette dernière ne l'avait pas vu la journée. Elle sembla satisfaite de son excuse. Malheureusement, Harry devrait s'assurer que son oncle et sa tante confirme non seulement ce qu'il venait de dire à la vieille cracmol mais aussi ce qu'il dirait à l'avenir. Finalement, elle le laissa tranquille lorsqu'il eut fini de tondre sa pelouse.

Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, il était déjà quinze heures. Il déballa alors ses affaires et se mit rapidement à écrire une lettre à Daphné comme il le lui avait dit plus tôt. Ainsi, comptant la durée du voyage qu'entreprendrait Hedwige pour la livrer, sa lettre devrait arriver au manoir Greengrass pour vingt heures au plus tard. Sur le parchemin, il lui confirma ne rien avoir de prévu pour le samedi suivant et lui demanda s'il devait venir à la même heure qu'aujourd'hui.

Éprouvé par la chaleur, Harry s'endormit après avoir envoyé Hedwige.

Il fut réveillé bien plus tard par des coups frappés à la fenêtre. Il ouvrit un œil et remarqua immédiatement qu'il faisait noir. Tournant la tête vers la table de nuit, il regarda son nouveau réveil qui lui indiqua qu'il était une heure du matin. Revigoré par cette grande sieste, il s'étira tout en se levant et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand. À cette heure, l'air était plus frais.

Hedwige s'engouffra dans sa chambre et se posa sur son perchoir, une lettre liée à la patte. Confus, Harry la regarda quelques instants avant de se rappeler de la lettre qu'il avait envoyée plus tôt. C'était surement la réponse de Daphné.

Il libéra sa chouette de son fardeau et déroula rapidement le parchemin. Le message était court. Elle lui confirmait l'heure à laquelle il devait arriver et lui demandait si tout allait bien après son départ précipité. Ah non, l'écriture était différente, ce devait être Tracy. Ne sachant pas à quelle heure la jeune fille se levait et ne voulant donc pas la réveiller avec sa réponse, Harry fit quelques exercices tels que des sit-up et des push-up pendant une heure puis profita de la fraicheur de la nuit pour aller courir.

Comme il avait continué à courir avec Sirius, il avait légèrement amélioré son endurance. Il réussit à ne s'arrêter, véritablement essoufflé, qu'après ving-cinq minutes de course. Il marcha un peu au retour et courut encore une quinzaine de minutes pour revenir au 4 Privet Drive. Après une douche bien chaude, il regarda à nouveau l'heure : trois heures trente. Calculant de tête, il se dit que Daphné recevrait sa lettre vers huit heures trente. Alors il lui écrivit et lui envoya sa réponse.

 **8 juillet**

La semaine passa rapidement. Il fit ensoleillé et chaud chaque jour, ce qui était un exploit connaissant la météo britannique. Harry dormait tôt afin de se réveiller vers cinq heures du matin, c'est-à-dire, avant le lever du soleil, et courait une heure. Le soleil était alors levé quand il rentrait. Il faisait ses exercices quotidiens, prenait une douche puis préparait le petit-déjeuner pour les Dursley avant de prendre la liste de corvées que lui préparait chaque jour sa tante.

Le vendredi, après avoir préparé le déjeuner, il avertit les Dursley qu'il ne serait présent ni cet après-midi-là ni le lendemain. Et lorsque le visage de son oncle commença à rougir de colère et que la veine sur sa tempe commença à gonfler, il l'avertit que Sirius, son criminel de parrain, lui avait demandé de ses nouvelles et qu'il passerait les vacances avec lui du 17 juillet au 3 août. Cela eu l'effet de faire pâlir son oncle qui lui souhaita alors une excellente journée.

Quand il sortit quelques minutes plus tard, Harry sourit. Il avait la journée pour lui-même sans corvées données par sa tante ni regard haineux lancés par son oncle. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne en vue, il se mit sur le bord de la route et leva sa baguette.

Cette fois-ci, il était prêt.

Quand le magicobus s'arrêta devant lui, il réussit à tenir debout sur ses jambes et il avait à peine reculé ! Il donna onze mornilles à Stan Rocades en montant et s'installa sur une des chaises vides, se tenant à une des barres fixées sous les fenêtres. Au rez-de-chaussée près de lui, il y avait un vieil homme d'origine asiatique, un grand bâton à ses pieds, et une femme d'âge mûr avec un chat sur les genoux et un chaudron rempli d'articles divers.

Arrivé au Chaudron Baveur, Harry traversa rapidement le mur de brique menant au Chemin de Traverse après avoir salué Tom le barman et se dirigea vers la librairie 'Fleury et Bott' au bout de l'allée, juste avant le bâtiment en marbre de la banque. Il flâna dans les rayons, son doigts dansant sur le dos des livres et s'arrêta devant les livres traitant des animaux. La plupart des livres traitaient des animaux magiques et autres animaux normaux très utiles pour fabriquer des potions. Seuls deux livres traitaient des animaux qu'il cherchait et, en les feuilletant rapidement, en choisis un, bien plus complet que l'autre. Puis il sortit de la librairie, son achat en poche, et rangea son portefeuille.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait avoir de l'argent à disposition ! Plus d'anciens vêtements de Dudley, ni de lunettes cassées –plus de lunettes du tout, en fait- et réparée avec du ruban adhésif. Et il pouvait enfin s'acheter des choses qu'il voulait !

Ce qui lui fit penser qu'il allait demander à Sirius s'il existait des tatoueurs sorciers. Il tenait vraiment à s'offrir l'initiale du prénom de ses parents sur lui pour son dix-septième anniversaire. S'il n'y en avait pas, il irait peut-être chez le tatoueur près de l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur.

Lançant un 'tempus', il vit que, depuis son départ de chez sa tante, il ne s'était écoulé qu'une heure et demie. A ce moment-là, son ventre se mit à gargouiller fortement. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire de son temps libre ici, il se décida à manger quelque chose dans l'un des cafés du chemin –celui avec les parasols multicolores- avant de faire le tour des boutiques de l'allée. Il ne connaissait que les boutiques où il allait acheter ses fournitures scolaires chaque année et pas les autres. Hors elles étaient nombreuses et il était curieux.

Après avoir fini son repas, Harry se hasarda devant les boutiques les plus reculées du Chemin de Traverse. Il entra chez Eeylops, au royaume du Hibou, pour acheter quelques friandises pour Hedwige avant d'entrer dans la boutique de brocante juste à côté.

Ouvrir la porte fit tinter une clochette. La boutique était bien éclairée et bien organisée avec ses grandes étagères. On aurait pu penser que les objets seraient poussiéreux vu leur nombre mais aucune trace de poussière ne subsistait. Puis Harry se rappela qu'il n'était pas dans le monde moldu et qu'un simple sortilège de 'récurvite' réglait le problème de saleté. Comme il l'avait remarqué en passant devant la boutique les étés passés, il vit plus d'objets ébréchés, usés ou tout simplement trop anciens pour que quiconque en veuille aujourd'hui, que d'objets intéressants. Bien sûr, la moitié de ces objets étaient nouveau pour lui qui n'étaient dans le monde magique que depuis trois ans.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de faire le tour du magasin, un sorcier vieux d'une cinquantaine d'années et muni d'une moustache en guidon châtain sortit de l'arrière-boutique. Ce devait être le gérant de la boutique. Celui-ci l'aperçu et referma la porte de l'arrière-boutique avant de se diriger vers lui. Mais Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir un objet difforme briller avant que la porte ne lui cache la vue de l'objet.

\- Bonjour jeune homme ! Puis-je vous aider en quoique ce soit ?

\- Bonjour. Euh non merci, je ne fais que regarder pour l'instant.

Puis, désignant la porte, Harry lui demanda, curieux :

\- Vous avez d'autres objets derrière ?

\- Oh, pas vraiment, non. Ce n'est qu'un amas de babioles que je ne peux pas mettre en boutique, déblatéra-t-il avec un geste dédaigneux de la main.

Harry ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait vu, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de « babioles ».

\- Et je pourrais jeter un œil sur ses babioles ?

\- Je ne crois pas que vous trouverez ces objets intéressants, insista le gérant. De plus, la plupart n'ont aucune utilité pour nous. Les gens sont habituellement plutôt déçus par ce qu'ils voient.

\- Et bien, si vous laissez des gens voir ces objets habituellement, pourquoi ne pas me laisser les voir ?

\- Et bien, je crois qu'un jeune homme de votre âge trouvera ces objets ennuyeux et sans intérêt, argumenta-t-il. Vous avez vu cette étagère rempli de balles magiques ? Outre les rappeltouts que vous devez déjà connaître, il y en a deux ou trois qui ont des propriétés plutôt rares.

Harry trouvait étrange que l'homme ne veuille pas le laisser aller dans l'arrière-boutique. Même si ces objets étaient vraiment ennuyeux, cela ne devrait pas le pousser à lui refuser l'accès à la pièce. L'accès n'était peut-être pas donné à tout le monde. Il détestait se vanter en général, et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa richesse, mais il était vraiment curieux de voir ce que le gérant de la boutique essayait de lui cacher.

\- Écoutez, je veux vraiment jeter un œil à ces objets. Un bon vendeur ne refuse rien à ses clients, pas vrai ? Si c'est l'argent le problème, sachez que je pourrai acheter l'intégralité de votre petite boutique sans créer de remous dans mon coffre.

Le vieil homme le regarda, l'air interdit.

\- Alors ? Vous me laissez y aller ?


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 **

Le gérant le regarda en papillonnant des yeux puis son sourire s'élargit.

\- Mais bien sûr, jeune homme. Je vous en prie !

Harry suivit l'homme jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique. La salle était petite, seules trois étagères étaient présentes et les objets étaient rangés de manière organisée avec une étiquette indiquant leurs propriétés.

\- Comprenez que, vu la rareté de ces objets, je ne peux pas laisser n'importe qui les approcher. Lorsque j'ai ouvert ma boutique, tous les clients pouvaient les voir mais certains, complètement ignorant de leur rareté, me proposaient des prix totalement indécent. Je ne pouvais plus le permettre alors je les ai placé ici où seuls certains clients que je juge digne peuvent les voir et les acheter. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas !

 _Des clients jugés dignes ou des clients avec un coffre assez rempli ?_

Harry roula des yeux et fit son tour. Certains objets avaient une forme bizarre, d'autres avaient des propriétés tellement particulières qu'ils ne lui serviraient à rien à moins d'être doués en nécromancie ou en magie du sang.

Seuls quelques objets retinrent son attention : un petit globe dans lequel tourbillonnaient une multitude d'étoile. Selon l'étiquette, c'était une reproduction de la galaxie portable. La rareté de l'objet concernait le fait qu'elle était projetable au plafond. Ensuite, il vit une bourse en cuir de moke. Il avait vaguement entendu parler de cet animal ressemblant au lézard au cours de soins aux créatures magiques d'Hagrid et, apparemment, la peau de l'animal conservait ses propriétés ce qui rendait l'intérieur de la petit bourse très grand et profond. Il prit juste la bourse.

Puis, juste à côté, il vit plusieurs montres et horloges. Une des horloges n'indiquait pas l'heure mais des moments de la journée comme l'heure d'aller au travail, l'heure des repas ou l'heure idéale pour aller se coucher. L'une des montres devant lui servait aussi de boussole pour retrouver les gens en plus d'indiquer l'heure. On devait verser sur le verre une goutte du sang d'une personne –et elle était conservée pendant un an- et il suffisait de tapoter la montre pour qu'elle indique la direction dans laquelle se trouver la personne et la distance à laquelle elle se trouvait. La montre ne pouvait conserve le sang que de trois personnes à la fois. Il la prit.

Finalement, il vit une boîte remplie de cristaux de toutes les couleurs. Selon la fiche, chaque couleur représentait une particularité qui s'activait lorsqu'on tenait le cristal en main. Les bleus brillaient lorsqu'un objet caché se trouvait dans un rayon de dix mètres et le révélait lorsqu'on se trouvait à trois mètres de lui. Les rouges érigeaient une barrière magique et sonore empêchant quiconque de s'approcher et d'entendre quoique ce soit dans un rayon de deux mètre. Les verts aiguisaient la concentration et aidaient à la méditation, les oranges augmentaient la créativité et la création d'idées et les roses créaient un sentiment de bonheur et de bien-être – très utiles pour contrer les effets des détraqueurs. Les blancs s'illuminaient dans le noir lorsqu'on les tapotait, les jaunes chauffaient lorsqu'un mensonge était dit et les noirs servaient à se cacher dans l'ombre lorsqu'on les frottait.

Il en prit un jaune et un noir pour lui et un rouge pour Daphné puis pensa à sortir de l'arrière-boutique quand un ensemble de miroir de poche – dix centimètres sur quinze – attira son regard. L'étiquette disait que c'étaient des miroirs à double sens permettant de parler à une personne à la fois mais plusieurs miroirs pouvaient se lier permettant de parler à plusieurs personnes différentes. Ils étaient rares car seuls une dizaine de ces miroirs existaient et ils étaient éparpillés dans le monde entier. Il y en avait cinq devant lui alors Harry les prit tous.

Il revint dans la salle principale de la boutique et se dirigea vers le comptoir où m'attendait le gérant.

\- Vous les prenez tous ? S'exclama, surpris, le vieil homme en parlant des miroirs. Ils sont chers, vous savez !

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, lui rétorqua Harry, ennuyé par son comportement.

Il encaissa le tout puis lui dit le prix :

\- Cela nous fait 197 gallions, 15 mornilles et 21 noises, jeune homme.

\- Et si vous arrondissiez tout ça à 190 gallions, que j'oublie votre bévue de tout à l'heure ?

Harry ressortit de la boutique avec ses achats dans la bourse en peau de moke, qu'il mit autour de son cou, et un sourire satisfait. Au tournant, il vit la grande bâtisse de marbre blanc qu'était Gringott. Il se rappela qu'il avait demandé à son gestionnaire de compte d'investir dans certaines sociétés dont il lui avait parlé. Cela ne devrait pas lui prendre trop longtemps que de lui demander si cela avait abouti. De plus, il voulait demander plus d'informations sur les horcruxes à Ragnock : pourquoi il en était un et quand cela avait eu lieu –bien qu'il avait une idée sur la question.

Il entra donc dans la banque, demanda au gobelin chargé de l'accueil à voir son gestionnaire de compte Ragnock et suivi le gobelin chargé de l'amener à lui. Comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Ragnock était assis, les doigts croisés sur son bureau.

\- Bonjour Ragnock, le salua-t-il en inclinant fortement la tête, comme le voulait la coutume gobeline, j'espère que vos affaires sont des plus fructueuses.

\- Bonjour Harry, je puis vous assurer qu'elles le sont, tout comme les vôtre, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, qu'il avait surement voulu amical. Alors, qu'est-ce que Gringott peut faire pour vous aujourd'hui Harry ?

\- Tout d'abord, je voudrais un rapport sur la réussite ou l'échec de mes nouveaux investissements comme des anciens.

Le gobelin ne le quitta des yeux que pour prendre un dossier dans son tiroir.

\- Je pensais justement à vous envoyer un rapport cette semaine lorsque j'aurais rassemblé toutes les informations. Alors, dit-il en consultant la première feuille, la situation de vos anciens investissements n'a pas changée, à part pour la Gazette du Sorcier. Vos investissements chez eux sont en hausse constante comme ils l'ont toujours été et vous possédez aujourd'hui 33% du journal.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça change concrètement pour moi ? Voulut savoir Harry.

\- Grâce à cela, vous avez désormais votre mot à dire concernant les publications et les journalistes eux-mêmes. Concernant les nouveaux investissements dont vous m'avez donné la charge, c'est avec succès que vous possédez désormais un quart de la société Apple qui est en plein essor mais seulement 7% de l'industrie américaine Pixar, qui déjà très riche.

\- Et pour l'entreprise du Surrey Grunning Inc. ?

\- Et bien, cette entreprise familiale voit sa courbe des ventes être assez constante pour le moment, ce qui est bon signe. Elle a même monté ces dix dernières années. Mais l'entreprise est en pleine période d'agrandissement et c'est donc avec joie qu'ils ont accepté votre investissement chez eux. C'est pourquoi vous possédez actuellement 48% de l'entreprise : 20% de celle se trouvant au Surrey et 28 % de la nouvelle construction se trouvant à Londres. De plus, quand ils ont appris que vous apparteniez à la famille de Vernon Dursley, ils étaient vraiment ravis de faire affaire avec vous.

\- Très bien Ragnock, le félicita-t-il avec un sourire, je suis plus que satisfait des résultats de votre travail. J'avais raison de croire en vous et vous méritez amplement l'augmentation que je vous avais promise.

\- Je vous remercie Harry mais Gringott ne fait que son travail. Si je puis me permettre, il y a une autre entreprise dans laquelle ils seraient judicieux d'investir.

\- Je vous écoute Ragnock.

\- Vous connaissez la boisson appelée 'bière au beurre', Harry ?

\- Oui, j'en ai même goûté deux ou trois fois. Elle est surtout servie à Pré-au-Lard, non ?

\- En effet. Et, selon les informations que j'ai pu recueillir, la propriétaire de la marque et de l'entreprise qui fabrique cette boisson aurait quelques soucis financiers. Madame Hélène Marchalls voulu agrandir son entreprise en 1974 afin de commercialiser son produit à l'étranger et a annoncé la même année la création d'une nouvelle boisson pour fêter les dix ans de la création de la bière au beurre datant de 1964.

\- Pourtant, aux dernières nouvelles, la bière au beurre a beaucoup de succès.

\- En effet mais le succès de sa boisson ne fut pas le problème de Madame Marchalls. Bien que la magie aide à la construction et que celle-ci prend beaucoup moins de temps que dans le monde moldu, il fallut trois ans afin que l'agrandissement soit fini, que les nouvelles machines soient installées et que l'industrie puisse enfin fonctionner. Mais, peu de temps après, en 1977, le seigneur des ténèbres et ses disciples ont organisé une attaque fulgurante sur la ville de Manchester où se trouvaient les locaux et la famille de Madame Marchalls.

\- Oh, pâlit le jeune Potter. Elle a perdu son entreprise et sa famille le même jour ?

\- Elle a perdu son mari et l'un de ses deux fils. L'autre est resté trois mois à Sainte Mangouste avant d'être entièrement rétabli. Quant à son industrie, il n'en resta que des ruines. Avec l'aide de son fils cadet, elle a utilisé tout l'argent qui lui restait -c'est-à-dire très peu considérant la nouvelle construction qu'elle venait de financer- pour reconstruire les quelques locaux nécessaire à la continuité de la fabrication et la vente de sa boisson.

\- La défaite de Voldemort a dû l'aider, je suppose.

\- Et bien, pendant les quatre dernières années de son règne, Madame Marchalls a peu à peu reconstruit son industrie et a aidé à la reconstruction de son quartier. Ce fut un coup dur pour son business, c'est sûr, mais, quand le seigneur des ténèbres fut défait, la situation ne s'améliora que pour la première année. Les gens célébraient la fin de la guerre, ce qui augmenta les ventes de boisson, mais cela ne dura pas et toutes les pertes d'argent qu'elle a subi font qu'elle ne peut toujours pas aujourd'hui reconstruire l'agrandissement qui fut détruit.

\- Et je suppose que, malgré la courbe de ventes constante des dix dernières années, le fait que la bière au beurre soit connue de tout britannique n'arrange pas les choses pour elle.

\- En effet et c'est pourquoi investir dans l'agrandissement de l'industrie de la bière au beurre et financer la création de nouvelles boissons vous seraient réciproquement avantageux.

Harry prit un instant pour réfléchir.

\- Bien, je vous laisse le soin d'organiser tout ça, finit-il par dire. Tenez-moi au courant de ce que Madame Marchalls en dira et si elle y est favorable, organisez un rendez-vous afin que j'en discute personnellement avec elle.

\- Très bien, Harry, cela sera fait. Aviez-vous d'autres préoccupations que vos investissements, Harry ?

\- Vous m'avez informé de ce qu'est un horcruxe, puisque j'avais un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort dans ma cicatrice la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Je me suis donc demandé si vous en saviez plus sur le sujet.

\- Et bien, non, dit-il avec un semblant de regret, nous ne savons rien d'autre concernant les horcruxes en général.

Harry s'apprêtait à lui dire que ce n'était pas grave quand le gobelin l'interrompit :

\- Mais, continua-t-il, nous avons relevé certaines informations sur l'horcruxe que nous avons extrait de votre cicatrice. Je vais vous parler d'un concept totalement abstrait que sont l'âme et la magie.

Harry hocha la tête et se pencha en avant, tout concentré.

\- L'âme en elle-même est abstraite, elle ne peut être décrite ni mesurée mais, d'une certaine manière, la magie utilisée par le seigneur des ténèbres pour sectionner son âme et faire de ce morceau un horcruxe nous permet de constater que ce morceau ne complète pas entièrement l'âme originel dont elle provient.

Harry se répéta l'information à voix basse puis fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas le seul morceau de son âme en dehors du morceau originel, que Voldemort aurait fait plusieurs horcruxes ?

\- Il semblerait oui.

\- Et je suppose qu'il est impossible de savoir combien, à moins de le lui demander direct…

Harry s'interrompit. Il venait de réaliser la fonction d'un horcruxe. Il avait tellement été horrifié quand il avait appris qu'il avait un morceau d'âme de Voldemort dans son crâne et la manière d'en créer un qu'il avait totalement ignoré ce que cela signifiait : Voldemort n'était pas mort.

Ragnock attendit une minute, dans un silence de plomb, avant de parler :

\- Et bien, non mais nous pouvons spéculer, bien sûr. Il est connu de tous que les chiffres 3 et 7 sont magiquement très puissants et symboliques. Nous pouvons donc supposer qu'il a créé deux, voire six horcruxes, le morceau d'âme restant dans son corps étant le troisième ou septième morceau.

\- Et tant que ses horcruxes existeront, Voldemort ne pourra pas mourir, dit Harry d'une voix blanche. Le tuer encore et encore ne servirait à rien.

\- C'est exact.

Décidant de finir le rendez-vous et de partir du Chemin de Traverser au plus vite, assommé par sa découverte, Harry remercia son gestionnaire avant de sortir de la banque.

\- Que le sang de vos ennemis coule à flot, Ragnock.

\- Que le sang de vos ennemis coule à flot, Harry.

Harry sortit du bureau de son gestionnaire de compte et rejoint le hall où il salua Gripsec avant de passer les grandes portes de la banque. Le chemin de Traverse était noir de monde alors qu'il n'y avait presque personne au moment où il était entré à Gringott. Baissant la tête afin de ne pas exposer sa cicatrice, il suivit le mouvement, direction le Chaudron Baveur.

Il y avait tellement de gens, les parents tenant fermement la main de leurs enfants, les sorciers imposants se frayant un passage à coups de coude, qu'Harry finit contre la vitre de la boutique de Madame Guipure. Alors il dû lui aussi jouer du coude pour arriver jusqu'au fameux mur de briques menant à la taverne sorcière.

Tapant sur les briques avec sa baguette dans l'ordre qu'il fallait, le passage s'ouvrit devant lui et il s'y engouffra. Il se retrouva alors dans la petite cour à l'arrière de la taverne, nez à nez avec le professeur McGonagall et une petite fille à ses côtés. Celle-ci le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts, tandis que son enseignante préférée le regardait avec son habituel air sévère sur le visage.

\- Bonjour Mr Potter. Vous effectuez quelques achats personnels ?

Oups. Il n'était pas censé de trouver là.

\- Bonjour professeur, lui dit Harry avec son plus charmant sourire. Oui, quelques livres et autres objets. Vous introduisez une future nouvelle élève dans le monde sorcier ?

\- En effet. Mademoiselle Branstone, dit-elle en se tournant vers la petite fille, je vous présente Mr Potter. Mr Potter commencera sa quatrième année à Poudlard à la rentrée.

La jeune fille le regardait sans parler mais lui fit un rapide sourire quand le professeur McGonagall le présenta. C'était une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux marron foncé. De la façon dont elle se tenait, proche de la respectueuse sorcière, mais pas trop et en regardant souvent le sol, il comprit qu'elle était d'une grande timidité. Alors, il lui tendit la main et se présenta pour essayer de la faire sortir de son cocon :

\- Salut, je m'appelle Harry et toi ?

\- Eleanor, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Enchanté de te connaître Eleanor. Tu as un très joli prénom.

\- Merci, dit-elle un peu plus fort, les joues un peu rouges, et en lui serrant enfin la main.

\- Bon, professeur, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Au revoir Eleanor. Bonne journée à vous professeur.

\- Je vous remercie Mr Potter. Je vous revoie le 1er septembre.

Harry attendit que le mur de briques se soit refermé derrière elles pour appeler Dobby qui emmena ses achats dans sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive. Il salua Tom avant de sortir du Chaudron Baveur du côté moldu et alla à son rendez-vous chez le tatoueur. Cela pinça un peu quand il se fit percer l'oreille avec une émeraude mais ça valait le coup. Il adorait le résultat.

En sortant de la boutique, il put appeler Dobby dans une ruelle déserte non loin de là et celui-ci le ramena dans sa chambre. Il prit le livre qu'il avait trouvé sur les animaux non-magiques chez 'Fleury et Bott' et partit s'installer à l'ombre du seul arbre du jardin des Dursley afin d'en apprendre plus sur les points forts et les points faibles de ses deux formes animagus.

 **9 juillet**

Lorsqu'il arriva au manoir Greengrass, il ne fut pas accueilli par Zéphir comme la première fois mais directement par Daphné et Tracy. Cette dernière avait vraiment l'air excitée par quelque chose car elle avait la bougeotte et souriait de toutes ses dents. Quant à Daphné, elle avait l'air à la fois exaspérée et amusée par sa meilleure amie.

\- Salut Daphné, salut Tracy. Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Tracy a décidé que nous sortions aujourd'hui.

\- Salut Harry ! Oh, il est chouette ton piercing ! s'exclama Tracy brusquement.

\- Merci, je me le suis fait faire hier.

\- C'est comme une boucle d'oreille mais c'est pour les mecs et là, comme tu peux le voir, ce n'est pas une boucle mais une émeraude, expliqua Tracy à sa meilleure amie.

La brune se contenta de hausser un sourcil, avec un air de 'tu m'as pris pour une idiote ou quoi ?'

\- Alors, où allons-nous ? Demanda Harry.

\- Ca, elle refuse de me le dire, répondit Daphné.

\- Vous verrez quand on y sera et vous allez a-do-rer !

\- Bon et comment on y va ? En cheminette ?

\- Oui et, après, on va devoir prendre le bus !

Harry croisa le regard de Daphné et esquissa un sourire amusé. Cette dernière, vu sa grimace, ne semblait pas apprécier le transport moldu dont parlait Tracy.

Après avoir quitté le manoir puis le Chaudron Baveur, ils marchèrent jusqu'à un arrêt de bus non loin. Les filles n'ayant pas d'argent moldu sur elles, Harry paya leur ticket. Tracy avait le nez collé à la vitre –pour ne pas rater leur arrêt, leur avait-elle dit- durant tout le voyage qui dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Lorsqu'ils descendirent du bus, ils suivirent Tracy quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant un ancien entrepôt abandonné.

\- Il y a un charme pour que les moldus ne voient pas ce qui se trouve là, leur expliqua-t-elle devant l'air interrogateur d'Harry et impassible de Daphné.

Et, en effet, lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent, l'entrepôt se changea en une grande bâtisse récemment construite avec un grand écriteau indiquant 'Questland' sous lequel plusieurs groupes de jeunes entraient et sortaient. Tracy y entra en bondissant et Harry et Daphné s'empressèrent de la suivre jusqu'à l'accueil du bâtiment.

\- Bonjour Madame, un parcours complet pour une équipe de trois personnes.

\- De quel parcours parle-t-elle ? Et où sommes-nous ? Demanda Harry à Daphné au creux de son oreille.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet endroit, répondit-elle.

\- Très bien, je vais avoir besoin de vos noms et du nom de votre équipe, dit la femme.

\- Tracy, Daphné et Harry. Nous sommes les serpents d'or.

Daphné eut un sourire en coin. Sa meilleure amie manquait vraiment d'imagination.

\- Bien, vous êtes l'équipe numéro 5. Vous faut-il autre chose ?

\- Oui, nous aimerions réserver une table pour trois personnes dans votre restaurant pour 13h.

\- Votre table est réservée au nom de votre équipe. Cela vous fera dix gallions et cinq mornilles.

\- Laisse Tracy, je vais payer, dit Harry en la voyant compter son argent.

Il sortit son portefeuille et donna sa carte à la femme puis tapa le numéro du coffre duquel il voulait effectuer le retrait.

\- Questland vous remercie pour votre passage chez nous. Suivez les flèches jusqu'aux vestiaires où vous pourrez vous changer. Bonne aventure les jeunes !

Sur le chemin des flèches, Daphné s'impatienta :

\- Alors Tracy, c'est quoi ce Questland là ? Pourquoi doit-on se changer ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire exactement ?

Tracy se tourna vers eux et joigna les mains avant de tout leur expliquer :

\- Cinq équipes dont la nôtre seront lancées en même temps dans un parcours d'aventures. J'ai choisis le parcours complet qui comprend sept mondes et donc sept épreuves différentes. Le but est de travailler en équipe et la première équipe à terminer le parcours gagne le lot du jour. Ce parc intérieur géant est basé sur un parc intérieur européen moldu. Ils en ont repris les bases, y ont ajouté une touche de magie et des épreuves spécialement conçues magiquement. Cela devrait nous prendre trois heures et il faut nous changer pour notre sécurité. Voilà ! Alors, ça vous plait ?

Daphné semblait septique sur l'idée et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Alors Harry le fit pour elle :

\- Ça promet d'être amusant !

C'était une première pour Harry. Il n'avait jamais été dans un parc d'attractions, au cinéma ou fait des activités semblables aux épreuves qui leur étaient imposées, merci aux Dursley. À chaque nouvelle salle, il avait l'impression de rattraper son enfance perdue. Après avoir enfilé une combinaison noire, au tissu très résistant, ils avaient ouvert une porte menant à une salle profonde de six mètres.

Dès leur entrée dans la première salle, une immense pleine de jeu pour enfants s'ouvrait à eux et le seul moyen d'y accéder était de sauter de leur perchoir dans la piscine de boules en plastiques. Un peu hésitante, Tracy, qui était la première à devoir sauter, souffla un bon coup et sauta dans le vide en criant. Harry, qui était dernier, recula pour prendre de l'élan. Alors que Daphné s'était rapprochée du bord et se penchait pour jeter un œil en bas, pas vraiment décidée à faire le grand saut, Harry couru et sauta du perchoir, l'accrochant par la taille et donc la prenant avec lui dans sa chute. Il cria de joie avant de se retrouver dans le bassin de boules.

* * *

En ressortant de cette piscine de boules en plastique, Daphné chercha Harry du regard pour lui crier dessus. Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie et avait crié comme une petite fille ! Mais, quand elle vit le sourire joyeux sur son visage et les étincelles de malice dans ses yeux, elle s'en abstint. Il avait l'air si heureux. Puis elle se rappela ce qu'il lui avait raconté du traitement que sa famille moldue lui avait fait subir avant qu'il n'arrive à Poudlard et même après. Dans ses trois premières années, Harry avait semblé innocent, peut-être un peu timide dans certaines circonstances et ne recherchait pas l'attention. Tout le contraire de Malfoy qui était très confiant -un peu trop- et très arrogant.

Cet été, il avait semblé prendre confiance en lui, agissant comme jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il aurait pu agir. Il semblait très à l'aise avec Tracy -elle avait raison en disant qu'il s'entendrait bien- et ne pouvait s'empêcher de la titiller afin de la faire sortir de ses gonds, comme la fois où il l'avait jetée dans la piscine et, une minute plus tôt, en la prenant avec lui dans sa chute.

\- Alors Daphné, tu viens ? On a que quinze minutes pour trouver et activer autant de runes que possible alors dépêche-toi ! S'exclama Tracy.

Daphné avait été septique sur l'idée de Tracy depuis qu'elles s'étaient levées ce matin et ne pas savoir où ils allaient n'aidait pas son humeur. Mais voir la joie de vivre qui semblait jaillir de tous les pores d'Harry la décidèrent à ne pas lui crier dessus et à s'amuser un peu. Alors elle suivit ses amis à la recherche des runes.

Les mondes s'enchainèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair. Dans le deuxième, ils durent répondre à des questions de culture générale auprès de quinze sphinx. Heureusement, s'ils répondaient mal, les créatures ne les mangeaient pas mais devaient leur refuser l'accès à la salle suivante. Dans le troisième, ils devaient, à plusieurs reprises, choisir entre trois portes et seule une menait à la porte suivante. Des indices se cachaient sur les portes ou les murs et ils durent réitérer la réflexion une dizaine de fois. Puis dans la salle quatre, ils devaient arriver au bout d'un parcours d'obstacle sans se faire toucher par des stupéfix itinérants. Dans la cinquième salle, la porte menant au monde suivant était fermée par trois cadenas et ils ne pouvaient pas les ouvrir avec la magie. Donc ils durent fouiller dans des bassins d'eau et des bacs à sables afin de trouver les trois clés correspondantes. Quand ils en sortirent, leurs combinaisons étaient aussi sales que s'ils s'étaient rués dans de la boue. Dans le sixième monde, un labyrinthe se présenta à eux et, au centre, se trouvait un grand escalier en colimaçon menant à la septième salle au-dessus d'eux.

Enfin, dans le dernier monde, il ne fallait pas avoir le vertige. Et Daphné ne l'avait pas. Absolument pas. Mais elle volait rarement et trouvait plus sécurisant de voler sur un balai que de marcher sur une corde de huit mètres de long au-dessus d'un trou profond de six mètres. Harry, lui, semblait à l'aise et resta donc entre Tracy et elle. Il vérifiait ce que faisait Tracy qui avançait à une lenteur d'escargot et jetait fréquemment des regards derrière lui pour vérifier que Daphné n'avait pas trop de mal à les suivre. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être agacée –elle n'était pas en porcelaine- ou touchée par son attention.

Quand ils eurent fini le parcours, Daphné pensa qu'ils devaient être quatrièmes ou cinquièmes mais fut étonnée quand l'homme qui les attendait dans la salle suivante leur annonça qu'ils étaient en fait deuxièmes. Ils n'avaient pas gagné mais elle dut s'avoue que Tracy avait eu une excellent idée : elle s'était vraiment amusée et il semblerait qu'Harry aussi.

* * *

Dans l'ombre de son manoir, Lucius Malfoy buvait, l'air victorieux, son verre de vin. Il était actuellement seul, assis dans son bureau, à savourer ses réussites. Sa femme était partie quelques minutes plus tôt rejoindre deux de ses amies pour boire le thé et Drago pratiquait sur leur terrain de Quidditch privé depuis une heure déjà.

Le silence qui régnait était délicieux.

Cela lui avait pris des mois de durs labeurs pour arriver à ses fins : compliments doucereux, pots-de-vin judicieusement placés, accidents malencontreux, bouche-à-oreille, menaces contre les détracteurs et promesses envers ses 'alliés'. Et enfin, son plan avait été mis à exécution il y a quelques semaines : le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait été réinstauré et Poudlard allait accueillir l'événement cette année…


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 **

Après leur déjeuner au restaurant, ils rentrèrent au manoir Greengrass. Ils se prélassèrent dans le jardin près de la piscine et parlèrent de tout et de rien, faisant plus ample connaissance. L'après-midi passa rapidement et, vers dix-neuf heures, Harry prit congé. Les Dursley étaient déjà en train de manger quand il arriva. Il prit une assiette et se servit avant de monter dans sa chambre, ne faisant pas fi du visage rouge de colère de son oncle.

Pour passer le temps, il prenait une bouchée et lisait quelques pages de _Le Magenmagot : guide pratique du futur politicien_ en même temps. La moitié du livre contenait des informations que Sirius et Remus lui avaient déjà apportées mais en bien plus détaillées. D'autres pages concernaient davantage le rôle du ministre Cornélius Fudge, du scribe et du juge. Quand il eut fini son repas, il avait fini de lire les parties importantes du livre et s'attela à la lecture des _Lois toujours en vigueur en Grande-Bretagne._ Il avait lu fin juin et la semaine précédente _Les us et coutumes des Sorciers du XXe siècle_ et _Le Sang et ses subtilités_. Il n'en avait pas pensé grand-chose mais, ayant vécu dans le monde moldu, il trouvait certaines coutumes et certaines pensées des sorciers de sang-pur très moyenâgeuses mais, heureusement, la plupart des coutumes n'étaient plus que rarement suivies depuis quelques années. PuisHarry s'endormit sur le livre trois-quarts d'heure plus tard.

Le lundi matin suivant, un hibou grand-duc tapota à sa fenêtre. Lorsqu'il donna de l'eau à l'oiseau et détacha la lettre de sa patte, il vit sur le parchemin le sceau de Gringott. Lorsque le hibou repartit, il s'assit et lu le message écrit par son gestionnaire Ragnock :

 **#**

Cher Monsieur Potter,

Cette lettre que je vous adresse est porteuse d'excellentes nouvelles.

Suite à votre demande concernant Madame Marchalls, je suis heureux de vous informer qu'elle s'est montrée très intéressée par votre désir d'investir dans son entreprise et qu'un rendez-vous a été fixé le mardi 6 août. Tenez-moi informé au plus vite si vous avez un empêchement pour ce jour.

Comme demandé, j'ai joint à cette lettre le contrat relatant la part de Grunning Inc vous appartenant de l'entreprise du Surrey et de la nouvelle branche se trouvant à Londres. Vous pourrez ainsi, comme convenu, le montrer à votre famille.

Ensuite, je me suis permis de commencer quelques recherches sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai commencé par retracer son parcours à partir de sa scolarité à Poudlard mais il a très rapidement disparu des registres du ministère. Cela devrait me prendre plusieurs semaines afin de retrouver sa trace. Cela pourrait vous servir afin de trouver les objets que vous recherchez, en espérant ne pas vous déranger par mon initiative personnelle.

Dans l'espérance de vous parler de nos résultats dans un proche avenir,

Maître es Grieg Ragnock

Gestionnaire de compte de la famille Potter

Gestionnaire gobelin de la banque Gringott

 **#**

Devant intercaler une semaine entre les multiples transplanages menant à Sirius et son retour à Privet Drive pour rencontrer Madame Marchalls le 6 août, Harry devrait revenir le samedi 3 au matin et repartir le dimanche 11 dans l'après-midi. Cela l'arrangeait assez car il devrait se montrer afin que Miss Figgs n'informe pas Dumbledore de ses longues absences et répondre aux éventuelles lettres qu'il recevrait de ses amis.

Il se demandait comment l'entrevu avec la fondatrice de l'entreprise créatrice de la bière au beurre se déroulerait. Il laissait à Ragnock le soin de s'occuper des investissements car il n'en savait pas assez pour s'en occuper lui-même. Pas que cela ne l'intéressait pas mais il commençait à peine à en apprendre plus sur la politique du monde sorcier et sur son futur rôle au Magenmagot. Il était encore jeune et il lui restait trois ans pour apprendre ce qui était nécessaire. Il espérait qu'ils ne parleraient pas de choses trop compliquées et qui sortirait alors de sa portée car il ne saurait alors quoi dire. Dans ce cas il risquerait de ne pas paraître assez sérieux et trop jeune auprès d'Hélène Marchalls et ça, il voulait l'éviter à tout prix.

Sur un autre sujet, Harry sortit le contrat détaillant les parts de Grunnings qu'il avait acquises et sourit. Voilà un autre moyen de pression à utiliser sur sa famille pour qu'ils cessent de le traiter comme un sous-fifre. Heureusement, à la fin de cet été, il n'aurait plus que trois été maximum à tirer avant de partir de Privet Drive pour toujours et ne plus jamais revoir les Dursley. Enfin, il comptait bien partir avant ses dix-sept ans vu qu'il était maintenant majeur. Il n'aurait qu'à s'organiser cette année et, l'été prochain, il pourrait peut-être rester avec Sirius ou tout simplement emménager dans une des propriétés dont il avait héritées.

Enfin, il réfléchit sur le dernier paragraphe qu'avait écrit Ragnock. L'initiative de son gestionnaire ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'avait pas pensé à lui demander s'il pouvait effectuer des recherches car il ignorait que cela faisait partit des nombreux services de Gringott. Décidément, Ragnock lui était d'une grande aide. En fait, il l'avait davantage aidé que quiconque jusqu'à aujourd'hui alors qu'il était juste son gestionnaire de compte. Il devrait penser à augmenter à nouveau son salaire et, peut-être, apprendre quelques mots d'usages en Gobelbabil tels que bonjour, au revoir, merci, etc.

Retracer le parcours de Voldemort jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'était pas une mauvaise idée même si cela pourrait les mener à rien. C'était toujours un début. Il connaîtrait ses préférences en tant qu'adolescents, les lieux par lesquels il est passé, ses ambitions passées, ses obsessions autre que le tuer et, pourquoi pas, ses origines.

Il avait longuement réfléchi à ce que le retour de Voldemort aurait comme conséquences. Il était préparé en quelque sorte à ce que sa vie ne soit jamais celle d'un adolescent normal. Avec Quirrel possédé, la chambre des secrets et le basilic, les détraqueurs et les acromantules, Harry avait vécu pas mal d'aventures. Bien sûr, ce n'était rien comparé à Voldemort qui était un mage noir extrêmement puissant mais il serait prêt. Même s'il n'avait plus confiance en Dumbledore, celui-ci était reconnu pour être un sorcier représentant de la Lumière puissant faisant peur à Voldemort. Tant qu'il était là, tout irait bien.

Des battements d'ailes le firent sortir de ses pensées. Une chouette aux plumes rousses et grises passa par sa fenêtre et s'installa sur le dos d'une de ses chaises de cuisine. Il sourit en reconnaissant Demeter, la chouette personnelle de Daphné. Il délia la lettre de son amie et donna un bol d'eau et des friandises pour rapaces à Demeter avant de s'installer sur son lit pour lire la lettre :

 **#**

Salut Harry,

Je t'écris à la demande expresse de Tracy.

Tu nous as prévenues que tu partirais en vacances avec le professeur Lupin dès ce dimanche et que tu irais ensuite chez les Weasley pour assister à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Comprenant que nous ne nous reverrons plus jusqu'au 1er septembre, Tracy a donc fait pression sur moi afin que je t'invite à venir de nouveau ce samedi au manoir Greengrass.

Peut-être pourrais-tu pour l'occasion rester jusqu'au lendemain matin avant de partir avec le professeur Lupin ? Le manoir Greengrass comprend plusieurs chambres d'amis, cela ne sera donc pas un problème. Donne-moi ta réponse au plus vite afin que je prenne des dispositions auprès des elfes de ma famille. Si ta réponse est positive, n'oublie pas ta valise dans le cas où tu n'aurais pas le temps de la récupérer avant de rencontrer le professeur Lupin dimanche.

Pour le dîner de samedi, Tracy a eu l'étrange idée que nous fassions nous-mêmes la cuisine et a réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à convaincre les elfes de ne rien nous préparer. Parce que tu seras notre invité, ne crois pas pouvoir te tourner les pouces. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'a prévu Tracy mais tout le monde mettra la main à la pâte (je ne sais pas de quelle pâte parle Tracy).

Nous espérons toutes les deux que tu pourras répondre à notre invitation.

Daphné et Tracy.

P.S. : Ici Tracy. En fait, je n'ai pas dû exercer beaucoup de pression pour que Daphné accepte de t'inviter à nouveau. Elle a, en fait, aimé l'idée. Je crois qu'elle apprécie ta compagnie maintenant ) Mais ne lui dit pas que je te l'ai dit ou elle me tuerait. Ahah !

 **#**

En lisant la lettre, une douce chaleur enveloppa son cœur. Il aimait beaucoup Daphné et savoir qu'elle voulait l'inviter à nouveau lui faisait vraiment plaisir. En général, elle était sarcastique sans être dans l'excès, réfléchie et rusée dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Alors cela l'avait fortement surpris quand, à QuestLand, elle s'était soudainement lâchée et s'était honnêtement amusée. Bien sûr, il appréciait aussi Tracy. Il éclata de rire en lisant le post-scriptum. Tracy était une bulle de joie pétillante comme un feu d'artifice. Il passait vraiment un bel été, le meilleur dont il puisse se rappeler et il espérait qu'il ne prenne pas fin de sitôt.

En attendant, il devait lui écrire une lettre pour confirmer sa venue et lui dire qu'il serait chez son oncle pendant deux semaines avant d'aller à la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

 **16 juillet**

Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait invité Harry à venir tous les samedis jusqu'à la rentrée. Mais ce n'était pas raisonnable. Heureusement, elle s'était toujours contrôlé en toute circonstance depuis toute petite et, de toute façon, il partait en vacances puis allait à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Elle ne le verrait donc pas avant un moment. Non pas que qu'elle soit accro ou quoi que ce soit -comme le disait sa meilleure amie- mais Harry apportait un peu de fraicheur dans son entourage quand il était présent. Tracy continuait constamment à la taquiner sur son comportement qu'elle trouvait changé, surtout en présence d'Harry. Bien sûr, elle niait en bloc mais, au fond, quand elle y réfléchissait, elle devait avouer que le jeune Potter avait contribué à son adoucissement.

Après tout, à part Tracy, son seul ami était Blaise Zabini mais il était aussi à Serpentard et elle n'avait pas été elle-même en sa présence la première année. Elle ne lui avait fait vraiment confiance et ne s'était sentie à l'aise avec lui qu'à partir de leur deuxième année. Et même après ça, elle n'agissait pas avec lui comme elle se comportait avec Harry. Bon, Harry avait un caractère bien différent sinon il serait aussi dans la maison des serpents. Peut-être que c'était Harry et son comportement sociable qui l'avaient changée.

Aujourd'hui, il s'était mis à pleuvoir et elle ne pensait pas que cela allait s'arrêter. Tracy et elle jouait à une partie d'échec sorcier en attendant que leur ami aux cheveux corbeau n'arrive. Tracy tapait du pied, impatiente. Elle aussi trouvait le temps longs mais de là à être impatiente que Potter -non, Harry- arrive, il ne fallait pas abuser.

À cause de la pluie fracassante et des basses températures, ils ne pourraient profiter du jardin ou même de la piscine. Tracy avait donc prévu des jeux de société moldus et un dîner sucré au coin du feu. Elle n'avait pas encore dit ce qui était prévu au menu mais les yeux brillants de Tracy la persuadèrent qu'elle aimerait beaucoup ce qu'elle mangerait.

Son flux de pensée fut interrompu par le bruit de la cheminette. Elles stoppèrent leur parti d'échecs, ce que les pièces n'apprécièrent guère vu leurs gestes obscènes, et sortirent du salon. Harry s'évertuait à enlever la suie de ses vêtements en tapotant ses bras et ses jambes mais il lui restait une trace sur la joue. Tracy semblait l'avoir aussi remarquée et voulu le lui dire mais Daphné l'en empêcha d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle la regarda confuse et Daphné lui dit un sourire en coin. Elle attendait de voir combien de temps il resterait avec cette trace.

\- Salut Daphné, salut Tracy, dit-il tout sourire.

Daphné faisait comme si de rien n'était mais Tracy aussi était tout sourire. Elle devait trouver son idée de ne rien dire à Harry particulièrement amusante. Mais, une fois que Tracy commençait quelque chose, elle allait jusqu'au bout. Donc, elle ne fut pas étonnée que, pour gêner Harry, Tracy lui saute dessus pour l'étreindre.

La brune fronça les sourcils quand elle vit son sourire légèrement vaciller et le voir se tendre au contact de la jeune blonde. Elle se rappela ce qu'il lui avait raconté à propos de sa famille : il ne connaissait pas la tendresse. Cependant, quand Tracy se retira et le regarda, il fit semblant que cela ne lui avait rien fait et haussa un sourcil, étonné de son geste.

Il ne se connaissait que depuis cinq semaines et il lui piquait déjà ses expressions, pensa-t-elle.

\- Bonjour Harry, l'accueillit la brune.

\- Salut Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Dit la blonde.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots sur leur santé, sous le regard exaspéré de Daphné, Harry mit fin à cette conversation, bien qu'amusante, pour s'enquérir du programme de la journée.

\- Vu la pluie, on a prévu de rester à l'intérieur et d'essayer les jeux de société moldus ! Ça te dit ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Bien sûr, j'en reconnaitrai peut-être !

Parmi les six jeux que proposait Tracy, ils choisirent de jouer à _Destins : le jeu de la vie_. Harry le connaissait et, bien qu'il n'y ait jamais joué, en connaissait un peu les règles et aida donc Tracy à les expliquer à Daphné. Une heure et demie plus tard, le jeu était fini et Tracy était agent du fisc, avait deux enfants et était la plus riche des trois et donc gagna la partie. Harry avait trois enfants et était policier et Daphné était médecin et avait trois enfants également. Puis ils jouèrent au _Mastermind_ -jeu que Harry ne connaissait pas car Dudley détestait réfléchir- jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

\- J'avoue que ce _Mastermind_ est un jeu intéressant et utile. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi les moldus jouent à des jeux tels que _Destins_ alors que le résultat n'est absolument pas prophétique de leur vie future.

\- Parce que c'est amusant. On peut jouer à Monopoly ensuite. Dans ce jeu, tout est questions d'argent et d'immobiliers, tu devrais trouver ça cool, dit Tracy.

Et, en effet, Daphné aima ce jeu. D'ailleurs, elle dépluma Tracy de toutes ses propriétés au bout de deux heures de jeu et ruina Harry trois heures plus tard. Il était alors l'heure de dîner, moment approuvé par Harry dont l'estomac gargouilla longuement, ce qui le fit rougir d'embarras.

Tracy appela Zéphir et lui demanda d'apporter ce qu'elle avait demandé la veille. D'un claquement de doigts, des piques à brochettes, des biscuits, des marshmallows et du chocolat apparurent sur la table basse près d'eux. Ils mirent des coussins près du feu et, imitant Tracy, firent griller leurs guimauves, puis les trempèrent dans le chocolat avant de les enfermer entre deux biscuits.

Daphné n'avait pas l'habitude de manger ailleurs qu'à table et autre chose que les plats préparés par des elfes de maisons mais trouva ses sucreries délicieuses. Et puis, qui n'aimait pas le chocolat ? Harry grillait deux guimauves à la fois et préparait un biscuit pour elle et lui en même temps. Elle avait à peine le temps de finir son biscuit qu'il lui en présentait un autre.

Pour finir la soirée, ils se racontèrent des histoires d'horreur ou des légendes effrayantes moldues ou sorcières au coin du feu.

* * *

Bien plus tard, Daphné se réveilla au son de légers ronflements. L'horloge du salon indiqua minuit dix. Elle regarda sur sa droite et vit que Tracy dormait assise sur le sol, la tête posée sur le rebord du canapé.

Elle se frotta les yeux, fatiguée et bailla. Elle s'était endormie sans s'en rendre compte alors qu'Harry leur racontait une histoire sur une femme folle et effrayante de son quartier. Appuyée contre le canapé, sa tête était restée dans une position très inconfortable et elle avait maintenant mal à la nuque. Elle regarda sur sa gauche et vit qu'il s'était allongé sur le sol et qu'il dormait aussi. Elle sourit en constatant qu'il avait toujours la trace de suie du matin sur sa joue.

Elle se pencha vers lui et, avec son mouchoir brodé, essuya doucement la trace de suie. Il devait avoir le sommeil léger car il se réveilla automatiquement à son contact.

\- Désolé si je t'ai réveillé, tu avais une trace de suie sur la joue, dit-elle gênée.

\- Merci, dit-il d'une petite voix ensommeillée.

Puis il s'étira en baillant.

\- Je l'avais vue dans le miroir du couloir à mon arrivée et je me demandais quand vous alliez me le dire.

\- Oh.

Daphné fit son possible pour ne pas rougir et détourna le regard.

\- J'ai empêché Tracy de te le dire. J'ai pensé que ce serait drôle que tu passes la journée avec cette trace sans le savoir. On se demandait quand tu allais la remarquer.

\- Content que tu te sois amusée alors, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Puis il regarda les flammes dansantes du feu dans la cheminée.

\- C'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de soirée, dit-il. Enfin, on en a fait une ou deux mais c'était avec mes camarades de Gryffondors dans notre dortoir donc ce n'est pas pareil. Et je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé.

Il se racla la gorge, gêné de son aveu.

\- Heu… On devrait peut-être la réveiller pour qu'elle aille dormir dans un lit plutôt que par terre, non ? Demanda-t-il en montrant Tracy.

\- Oui, je vais m'en occuper. Zéphir a placé tes affaires dans la chambre d'ami où tu t'étais changé la dernière fois, tu te souviens de laquelle ?

\- Oui, c'est la troisième porte à gauche, en haut de l'escalier. Je vais me débrouiller, dit-il en se levant et en baillant de nouveau.

\- D'accord, bonne nuit Harry.

\- Bonne nuit, Daphné.

 **19 juillet**

\- … et puis il y a eu la fois où James a tellement fait boire Sirius que…

\- Ah, non ! Pourquoi on raconte toujours mes mésaventures ?!

\- Parce que ce sont les plus drôles et que tu n'as rien à raconter sur moi, répliqua Remus, taquin.

\- Bon et qu'est-ce qu'a fait Sirius ? Relança un Harry hilare.

\- McGonagal est arrivé dans la salle commune vers une heure du matin, en robe de chambre, pour arrêter notre petite fête de la victoire. Sauf que Sirius, alors en Patmol, s'est ruée sur elle et s'est excitée sur sa jambe.

\- Mais noooooon ! S'exclama Harry avant d'éclater de rire. Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder McGonagall sans y penser !

\- Sinon, on pourrait parler de la fois où tu as remballé cette pauvre Anita Benson alors qu'elle te demandait de sortir avec elle, hein Remus ? Contre-attaqua Sirius.

\- N'importe quoi ! Contra le loup-garou, le rouge aux joues. Elle voulait juste me remercier de l'avoir aidée en métamorphose.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr. Elle voulait te remercier en t'invitant à aller chez Madame Pieddodu le samedi d'après, répondit Sirius avec ironie.

\- Chez Madame Pieddodu ? Le salon de thé pour les couples ?

\- Elle a voulu se montrer gentille, c'est tout, répondit Remus.

\- Et le fait que ce samedi-là tombait pile le jour de la St Valentin, c'était un hasard peut-être ? Rappela Sirius, avec un sourire en coin.

Remus ne dit plus rien mais, à la rougeur qui apparut sur ses joues, Harry sut que son parrain venait de marquer un point.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il arrivait à bout du parcours que Sirius et lui suivaient lors de leur jogging matinal, Harry demanda à Sirius comment ses parents avaient su qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre.

\- Ah, toi, t'es vraiment tombé sous le charme de la petite Greengrass !

\- Ca n'a rien à voir ! Rétorqua Harry.

\- Vraiment ? Parce que cette conversation tombe à pic tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Sirius !

\- Ok, ok !

Ils s'arrêtèrent et s'assirent sur la plage, tournés vers l'océan.

\- En fait, ce qui est drôle c'est que ton père a tout de suite su, en voyant ta mère pour la première fois, qu'il l'épouserait un jour. Dès notre première année, il a fait le paon devant elle, il essayait de l'impressionner avec ses notes, son talent pour le quidditch, etc. Mais ta mère n'était absolument pas impressionnée. Au contraire, ça l'agaçait !

Sirius eut un regard nostalgique.

\- Ce n'est qu'en troisième année, pour notre première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, que James a enfin demandé à ta mère de sortir avec lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'elle lui dise non. Mais ça ne l'a pas déstabilisé plus que ça. Durant les trois années qui ont suivies, il lui demandait de devenir sa petite amie presque toute les semaines. Et tu sais ce qu'elle lui répondait ?

\- Elle lui a dit non à chaque fois ?

\- Et oui ! De ce que j'ai compris plus tard, elle avait été amie avec Rogue depuis bien avant Poudlard. Je crois qu'ils habitaient dans le même quartier. Et le fait que James et moi le prenions comme cible pour nos farces n'a fait que renforcer sa rancœur et son dégout pour ton père.

\- Ma mère détestait mon père ?

Harry avait du mal à y croire. Quand il entendait parler de ses parents, on lui disait toujours à quel point ils s'aimaient.

\- Elle nous a dit que, ce qu'elle n'aimait pas chez lui, c'était son côté puéril et son arrogance. Mais, au printemps de notre cinquième année, alors que nous avions encore pris Rogue pour cible, Lily s'est interposée pour l'aider. Malheureusement pour elle, Rogue étant ce qu'il est, il a rejeté son aide en disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide d'une sang-de-bourbe. Ta mère ne lui a alors plus jamais adressé la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? Pour mes parents ?

\- James n'a plus embêté Lily de toute l'année. Je crois qu'elle en avait besoin et il l'avait compris. Puis, au mois de septembre, alors que nous venions d'entamer notre septième année, tes grands-parents ont été attaqués par Voldemorts et ses mangemorts. Les journaux ont rapporté qu'ils avaient emporté pas moins de dix-sept mangemorts avec eux.

Harry regarda le sable devant lui. C'est ce qu'il avait appris en faisant des recherches sur ses grands-parents et, autant il était fier d'être leur petit-fils, autant il aurait aimé les connaitre.

\- Comment papa l'a vécu ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même pendant des semaines. Nous étions là pour lui mais c'est la présence de Lily qui l'a le plus aidé.

\- Je pensais qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ?

\- C'était vrai mais le fait que James ne sourit plus, ne fasse plus de blagues, ne la regarde même plus alors qu'elle lui disait bonjour, et avait arrêté d'insulter les Serpentards, ça a dû lui faire quelque chose. Pendant ces quelques semaines noires, elle s'asseyait près de lui, dans la salle commune, et se mettait à lui parler de tout et de rien.

\- Maman a aidé papa à faire son deuil ?

\- Oui. Et devoir faire son deuil l'a changé. Quand il croisait Rogue dans les couloirs, il ne faisait même plus attention à lui. Il n'ignorait plus Lily car ils étaient devenus amis mais il ne la harcelait plus comme il le faisait les années précédentes. Puis James est sorti avec une fille de Poufsouffle, Becky Daufford. Je crois qu'elle est mariée avec Amos Diggory maintenant. Enfin bref. Il y a eu un bal de Noël cette année-là et James y est allé avec Becky. Sauf que Becky est partie en plein milieu du bal pour on ne sait quelle raison et Lily a fini par demander à James de danser avec elle.

\- Vraiment ?

Sirius sourit.

\- Ils ont dansé ensemble jusqu'à la fin du bal. Le lendemain matin, James avait un grand sourire et les yeux vagues. De ce qu'on a compris, il l'a raccompagnée jusqu'à son dortoir et Lily l'a alors embrassée. Dès lors, ils sont restés inséparables. Il l'a demandée en mariage en mars 1979 et se sont mariés quatre mois plus tard en juillet. Un an plus tard, tu étais né.

Harry soupira. Et Sirius et lui regardèrent l'horizon sans mot dire pendant un moment.

\- Merci Sirius. Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'entends autant parler de mes parents.

\- C'est normal, très cher filleul. Et, pour répondre à ta question, James nous disait qu'être amoureux, c'était comme être malade mais qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de l'être.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il confus.

\- Apparemment, il avait toujours les mains moites, le cœur qui palpitait plus vite que la normal et il tremblait de partout. Parfois, il avait même le souffle coupé en voyant Lily. Si tu ressens à peu près ça, peut-être que t'es amoureux de Daphné. Mais peut-être que tu en es déjà amoureux et que tu n'as pas tous ces symptômes.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Daphné ! S'exclama-t-il, les joues rosées. Je la connais à peine !

\- Un coup de foudre alors ? Tenta Sirius, tout sourire.

\- Sirius, j'ai dit non !

Ce dernier sourit, amusé, avant de prendre un air plus sérieux.

\- L'amour est différent pour tout le monde, Harry. Si tu tombes amoureux, que ce soit maintenant ou dans dix ans, que ce soit de Daphné ou de quelqu'un d'autre, suis ton cœur, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller.

Jamais Sirius n'eut de paroles aussi sages.

 **22 juillet**

Il pensa avoir rêvé car lorsqu'il contourna l'arbre, il ne vit rien.

Depuis qu'il était arrivé sur l'île des Maraudeurs, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'explorer la forêt tropicale derrière leur plage privée. Alors, comme Remus avait amené des papiers dont Sirius, en tant que chef de la noble et ancienne famille des Black, devait s'occuper, Harry avait saisi l'occasion pour se promener dans ce territoire inconnu. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il marchait, ne rencontrant que des oiseaux et des insectes.

L'ile n'était pas très grande. Sirius lui avait l'avoir traversé en ligne droite en seulement quatre heures. Mais il n'avait pas encore exploré la forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

Le cadre était agréable, il faisait chaud mais une légère brise lui rafraichissait la peau. Il se décida à s'assoir sur un gros rocher deux mètres plus loin, ferma les yeux et essaya de vider son esprit. Il entendait la brise bouger les feuilles, des oiseaux piailler au loin et sentait les rayons du soleil chauffer son visage. Il resta dans cette position, la tête tourner vers le soleil, les mains sur les genoux, pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Bien que cela fut agréable, il décida vingt minutes plus tard qu'il devrait revenir au bungalow avant que Sirius et Remus ne s'inquiète. Prenant une dernière grande inspiration, il baissa la tête et ouvrit lentement les yeux puis se figea.

Juste devant lui, à longueur de bras, volait une petite créature verte.

Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle était et ne voulant pas l'effrayer, il ne bougea pas et se contenta de l'observer. La créature ne devait pas dépasser les dix centimètres et avait une tête disproportionnellement grosse par rapport au reste de son corps. Elle penchait sa tête alternativement vers la gauche puis vers la droite tout en le regardant, sans doute curieuse à son propos. Elle ne ressemblait à rien qu'il eut connu, ce qui était peu dire puisque qu'il ne connaissait que très peu de créatures magiques.

Elle avait des ailes très petites et presque transparentes, ou blanches peut-être, mais elles battaient si vite qu'il n'aurait pu le dire avec certitude. La créature avait tout le corps et la tête de couleur vert clair et une touffe de cheveux sur sa tête ronde regroupant des mèches vert foncé et des mèches marron. Ce qui le surprit le plus, c'étaient ses oreilles. Elles ressemblaient à celles d'un chat et étaient tombantes. Puis il vit que la créature avait une petite queue fourchue comme celle des diablotins.

Elle portait une sorte de tunique faite de feuille jaune et une tige servait de ceinture. Parce qu'elle était si petite, il ne put vraiment décrire ses yeux, à part que, de là où il était, ils ressemblaient à deux petits point vert foncé. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, elle avait trois doigts à chaque main et trois orteils à chaque pied - ou pattes ?

Finalement, peut-être lassée par ce qu'elle voyait, la petite créature se détourna de lui et s'envola plus loin. Elle se posa sur la feuille d'un arbre un mètre plus loin et se mit soudainement à gesticuler tout en poussant de petits cris semblables au bruit du kazoo. Alors qu'Harry, de plus en plus surpris, ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser, des dizaines d'autres créatures comme elle se montrèrent.

Il y en avait des vertes, des bleus, des jaunes et des roses. Certaines avec une queue fourchue, les autres avec une touffue. Et de toutes les tailles aussi : la plus petite qu'il vit devait faire dans les trois centimètres et la plus grande quinze centimètres maximum.

Elles se rapprochèrent toutes de lui, à une certaine distance, et se mirent à communiquer entre elles. Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment cela mais il ressentait quelque chose de fort dans l'air, quelque chose qui le transcenda, comme si son corps absorbait un trop plein de magie en ce lieu. C'était grisant, époustouflant et les créatures étaient toutes incroyables.

Puis, sans prévenir, elles se turent et partirent rapidement.

Étonné, Harry resta prostré sur son rocher pendant une bonne minute avant de se lever. Il devait absolument raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer à son parrain et son oncle ! Il voulait savoir à tout prix à quel genre de créature il avait à faire.

Mais, quand il rentra au bungalow, ni Sirius ni Remus ne purent l'aider lorsqu'il leur parla des créatures qu'il avait vues dans la forêt. Il les avait décrits aussi précisément que possible mais ils n'en avaient jamais entendu parler. Depuis, il retourna tous les matins au même endroit, méditant contre le même rocher. Mais aucune créature ne vint plus.

 **31 juilllet**

\- Bon anniversaire Harry !

Harry fit un bond et tomba de son lit. Il fallait dit que Sirius avait hurlé à seulement deux centimètres de son oreille. Il la frotta énergiquement, espérant ne pas devenir à moitié sourd, et souri à son parrain et à son oncle.

\- Sirius, fais attention ! Le raisonna Remus.

\- C'est pas grave Remus. Je suis tellement content de pouvoir fêter mon anniversaire avec vous que je vais pouvoir supporter son énergie débordante sans broncher.

\- D'ici minuit, tu seras bien plus que content ! On t'a prévu un programme dans lequel tu t'amuseras du début à la fin ! Prépare-toi et sois devant le bungalow dans dix minutes !

* * *

\- Alors…. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Harry à son parrain. Et où est Remus ?

\- Remus est parti peaufiner les derniers petits détails de cette magnifique journée. Alors, comme tu le sais, je suis le chef de la famille Black, ce qui veut dire que toutes les décisions concernant la famille Black, la sécurité de ses membres, les responsabilités et les secrets me reviennent. Toutes les anciennes et nobles familles ont des secrets et, plus particulièrement, des sorts secrets. La famille Black ne déroge pas à cette règle. La famille Potter en a probablement aussi mais tu ne pourras en avoir connaissance qu'à ta majorité.

\- Sirius, tu sais que, techniquement, je suis déjà légalement adulte ?

\- Ah, oui, j'avais oublié, dit-il en se grattant la joue. Eh bien, la magie familiale se trouve écrite dans un vieux grimoire qui sera sûrement dans ton coffre à Gringott. Tu devrais y jeter un œil la prochaine fois que tu seras à Londres. Enfin bref. Si je te parle de ça, c'est parce que je voudrais te révéler l'un des sorts de la famille Black pour ton anniversaire. Rien de sombre ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il, mais ça pourrait t'être extrêmement utile à l'avenir.

Puis il s'interrompit et fit patienter Harry une bonne minute.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler d'Occlumancie ?

\- Non, uniquement de chiromancie, en cours de divinations avec Trelawney. Tu ne vas pas me faire découvrir mon « troisième œil » au moins ?

\- Non, non, le rassura Sirius en riant. L'Occlumancie est l'art de défendre son esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure, le fermant à toute intrusion ou influence magiques. C'est l'opposé défensif de la Legilimancie qui est l'art d'extraire des émotions et des souvenirs de l'esprit d'une autre personne. L'Occlumancie élémentaire demande à la personne qui la pratique de vider son esprit de toute pensée et de toute émotion, afin que le Legilimens n'arrive pas à remonter aux souvenirs que sa cible souhaite dissimuler.

\- Ca m'a l'air compliqué. Vider son esprit ? Comment peut-on ne penser à rien ?

\- Très peu y arrivent. En comparaison, la Legilimancie paraît plus facile à manipuler.

\- Et si on n'est vraiment pas doué pour ça ? Comment peut-on se protéger d'un Legilimens ?

\- Je suppose que tu peux te protéger en ne croisant pas son regard. Mais sache que les plus doués peuvent s'insinuer dans ton esprit sans même te regarder dans les yeux. Rogue est un Occlumens et un Legilimens. Dumbledore aussi et un sacrément doué. Et Voldemort est l'un des meilleurs, malheureusement. Alors Méfie-toi.

\- Et ton sort familial va me faire manipuler l'Occlumancie ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas aussi facile, répondit son parrain avec un sourire contrit. Mais il va me permettre de t'aider à construire de solides boucliers. Tu pourras les renforcer à loisirs mais là, tout de suite, nous allons construire les fondations.

\- Ca va nous prendre toute la journée ? Demanda Harry, inquiet.

\- Une heure ou deux seulement. Pour le reste, tu devras te débrouiller. Alors, regarde-moi dans les yeux : je vais m'introduire dans ton esprit. Non pas grâce à la Legilimancie mais grâce à la magie de ma famille.

* * *

Cinq heures plus tard, après le retour de Remus, son parrain et son oncle l'emmenèrent dans un restaurant parisien. Ce fut une double surprise pour lui : non seulement il n'avait jamais mangé de nourriture française mais entendre les gens autour de lui parler le français était étrange. Il avait déjà entendu quelques mots dans cette langue à la radio ou à la télévision mais jamais de longues conversations et il trouvait cette langue fascinante. Remus lui traduisit les quelques mots qu'il connaissait et il essaya de les retenir.

Alors qu'ils attendaient leur dessert –des éclairs au chocolat- avec impatiente, Harry essaya de refreiner son excitation. Cela ne leur avait pris qu'une heure pour construire les fondations de ses futurs boucliers mentaux et, ensuite, Sirius l'avait aidé à prendre sa forme animagus. Le faucon étant un animal plus éloigné morphologiquement de l'humain que la panthère, il avait commencé avec ce dernier.

Cela leur avait pris – à son père, Sirius et Pettigew- deux longues années d'entrainement avant de pouvoir se transformer entièrement. Mais ils avaient utilisé des méthodes archaïques et la lente avancée de Pettigrew les avait freinés. Harry avait Sirius pour l'aider il ne tâtonnait pas dans le noir et seul. Malgré l'assurance de Sirius en ses capacités, Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il avancerait si vite : il avait déjà réussi à changer ses deux membres antérieurs. En quatre heures seulement.

Sirius, qui était convaincu qu'il pourrait se transformer entièrement en un an à dix-huit mois, avait dû réviser ses approximations à la baisse. Selon lui, il pourrait gambader dans la peau d'une panthère noire seulement quelques mois plus tard. Pour le faucon, cela ne devrait lui prendre que six à dix mois supplémentaire. Ce qui était peu pour deux transformations animagus quand on y réfléchissait.

Vers quatorze heures, ils transplanèrent devant une grande arche bleue et jaune sur laquelle on voyait écrit « DisneyLand ». Harry resta prostré sous l'arche pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Il en avait entendu parler à quelques reprises. Même Dudley, qui avait rabâché ses parents à ce sujet depuis tout petit, n'avait jamais pu y aller.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ? S'exclama Harry en se tournant vers eux. Je ne rêve pas ?

\- Oh oui, on est très sérieux, répondit Remus.

\- Par contre, on a un problème, il y a deux parcs : le studio Disney et le parc d'attractions. On peut faire les deux mais on a que jusqu'à 22h30, heure à laquelle est prévue un spectacle « sons et lumières ».

\- Vous avez les programmes ?

\- Tu nous prends pour des débutants ou quoi ? s'indigna Sirius.

Harry les serra tous les deux.

\- Vous êtes géniaux. Merci.

* * *

Au nord de la Russie, dans une ancienne bâtisse en pierre de quatre étages, un homme tritura son bouc, songeur, une lettre officielle à la main. Le feu de la cheminée ne le réchauffa pas tant l'isolation, absente, faisait entrer les courants d'air. Au mieux, seule la lumière qu'il créait expliquait son intérêt.

Igor Karkaroff relu à nouveau la lettre qu'il avait reçu le matin-même. L'invitation à se rendre à Poudlard et à participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorcier –tournoi qui n'avait plus eu lieu depuis cent ans- avait plutôt des airs d'exigence. Et il se voyait mal exprimer son refus d'y aller au président russe.

Il se gratta à nouveau le bras gauche en pensant au Royaume-unis, pays qu'il avait fui il y une dizaine d'année, pays où avait été vaincu son maitre. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner, il n'avait aucune envie de revoir Severus Rogue et, surtout, il n'avait aucune envie de voir Albus Dumbledore, de lui parler et de faire semblant que rien ne s'était passé.

Car tout le monde le savait au Royaume-Unis qu'il était un ancien mangemort. Et, même s'il avait déclaré avoir été sous l'emprise du sortilège d'Imperium, même s'il avait été jugé non coupable de tous les crimes qu'il avait commis, Dumbledore savait autant que lui que cela avait été un mensonge…


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Quand Harry retourna dans la jungle le lendemain, il était tôt. Sirius et Remus dormait encore à poing fermé mais, excité par la chouette journée qu'il avait passé la veille, lui n'arrivait plus à dormir. De plus, il avait bon espoir qu'un jour il reverrait les petites créatures volantes.

Il se doutait qu'elles ne devaient pas voir d'humain tous les jours. Peut-être était-il le premier qu'elles voyaient. En tous cas, il espérait en avoir ne serait-ce qu'un bref aperçu avant de partir deux jours plus tard.

Comme il le faisait depuis plus d'une semaine, il s'installa contre le rocher d'où il les avait vues pour la première fois et médita. Sa posture et son calme les aiderait peut-être à l'approcher sans crainte et lui permettaient de renforcer ses boucliers mentaux en même temps.

Habituellement, il ne restait qu'une heure, voire une heure et demie. Mais, comme il était tôt et que son parrain et son oncle ne se lèveraient pas avant un moment, il allait pouvoir rester deux fois plus longtemps.

Concernant son Occlumancie, il voulait donner l'illusion qu'il était faible afin que tout Legilimens qui s'introduirait un jour dans sa tête s'y ''casse une dent''. Pour cela, il voulait s'inspirer d'un conte moldu, l'un des seuls dont il avait pu profiter quand il était petit : les trois petits cochons.

Il construisit donc, comme premier bouclier, une solide et épaisse couche de paille. Ainsi, un Legilimens non inverti chercherait « l'aiguille dans une botte de foin ». Cette ''aiguille' serait la deuxième couche : du bois.

Pour cette deuxième couche, il comptait utiliser une autre expression qu'il connaissait, une expression utilisée pour avoir de la chance : « touchons du bois, touchons du singe ». Ainsi, entre la première et la deuxième couche, se baladerait un singe tellement rapide qu'il serait presque impossible à attraper. Or, il faudrait toucher ce singe puis toucher le bois pour passer sa deuxième couche de bouclier.

Pour la troisième et dernière couche, du moins pour l'instant, il construisit un mur de briques infini. Certains sorciers penseraient peut-être à l'ouvrir comme le passage menant au Chemin de Traverse. Sauf que le tout était de briser le mur en enlevant la bonne brique. Et seul lui savait de laquelle il s'agissait.

Alors qu'il vérifiait et consolidait la moindre faille, sa concentration fut perturbée par quelque chose. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit, assise sur son genou droit, la petite créature aux cheveux verts et bruns qui l'avait approché quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Zzzzz ! ZzzzzZzZZZZzZZZ !

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux : il était fasciné par la petite créature. Elle claquait sa queue de démon comme un fouet, le pointai du doigt et s'exprimait avec des petits sons faisant penser au kazoo. Puis elle arrêta de parler et de gesticuler et se contenta de le regarder en penchant sa tête, une fois à droite, une fois à gauche.

\- Bonjour toi, tenta prudemment Harry. Je suppose que tu es un garçon ?

Le petit être bomba le torse fièrement et hocha la tête furieusement.

\- Tu comprends ce que je dis ?! S'étonna-t-il.

\- ZzZ ! Lui répondit-il en hochant la tête.

\- Moi, par contre, je ne comprends pas ton langage. Tu peux dire oui puis non pour que je saisisse la différence ?

\- ZzZ !

Il hocha tête.

\- ZZz !

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Tu veux bien te poser sur ma main ? Je voudrais te voir de plus près.

Le petit être ailé s'envola pour se poser sur la main d'Harry et le regarda, la tête penché.

\- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu connais la magie ?

\- ZzZ !

\- Comme tu es petit, je me demandais si tu me laisseras te grandir un peu grâce à la magie ? Mais juste pour une minute, hein ! Après, je te rends ta petit taille.

La créature pencha la tête de l'autre côté, sans rien dire, pensive.

Puis elle flotta juste au-dessus de sa main.

\- ZzZ !

\- Pour lancer ce sort, je dois utiliser ma baguette, donc n'aie pas peur.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Harry sortit sa baguette et prononça la fameuse formule :

\- Amplificatum !

Le petit être doubla de taille soudainement.

\- Alors, tu as une queue fourchue, comme les diablotins, avec des petites piques à l'extrémité et, contrairement au reste de ton corps, elle est violette. Tu es vert de la tête aux pieds et as des cheveux verts et bruns. Tiens, tu as… On dirait des piercings ! C'est dingue ! Regarde, moi aussi j'en ai un, dit Harry en lui montrant l'émeraude à son oreille.

\- ZZZZZZZZZzz ! S'exclama la créature, toute excitée.

\- Et tu as la pupille vert clair et tes iris sont vert foncé, mais ça tire vers le marron. Et… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'être volant était maintenant contre son torse et touchait le tissu de son t-shirt avec ses mains et y plongeait même son visage.

\- Tu aimes mon t-shirt ?

\- ZzzzZz ?

\- Le tissu que je porte comme habit, ça s'appelle un t-shirt. Tu l'aimes ?

\- ZzZ !

\- Tu en voudrais un ? Je pourrais en miniaturiser un à moi.

\- ZzZ ! ZzZ ! ZzZ ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- Je pourrais t'en ramener un demain si tu penses pouvoir revenir ?

\- ZzZ !

\- Bon, je te rends ta taille normale. Finite !

L'être ailé reprit sa petite taille.

\- Bon, je vais m'en aller. Je te ramène ton t-shirt demain, d'accord ?

\- ZZz !

\- Non ? Pourquoi ?

Le petit être se posa sur son épaule et le regarda.

\- Tu veux… venir ? Avec moi ?

\- ZzZ !

\- Eh bien, d'accord ! Allons-y ! Mais sache que je ne suis pas tout seul. Mon parrain et mon oncle seront là aussi et ils pourront te voir.

Il haussa les épaules et fit claquer sa queue comme un fouet.

\- Ca veut dire que tu t'en fiches ?

\- ZzZ !

\- Ok, alors.

Harry se leva et s'épousseta.

\- Il va falloir que je t'appelle autrement que «créature » ou « petit être volant », tu ne penses pas ? Est-ce que tu as un nom ?

\- ZzzzZz ?

\- Moi, je m'appelle Harry. Tu veux que je te trouve un nom ?

\- ZzZ !

\- Bon. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de créature comme toi avant de te rencontrer. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu es d'ailleurs. Tu es donc nouveau pour moi.

Harry réfléchit.

\- Dans le monde moldu, la technologie et surtout les ordinateurs évoluent. J'ai entendu un terme il n'y a pas longtemps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il signifie mais je pense que ça pourrait te plaire. Pixel ? Ça te plait comme nom ?

La créature pencha la tête sur le côté, sans rien dire, pensive. Puis elle regarda Harry avec un grand sourire et dit :

\- ZzZ !

\- Génial ! Alors, enchanté de te connaître Pixel !

 **3** **août**

Harry était prêt à partir. Il attendait avec Sirius que Remus soit prêt lui aussi.

En attendant, il observa tendrement son nouvel ami. Pixel était endormi dans la poche de sa chemise, se trouvant au niveau de son cœur. Il s'était attaché à ce petit être pendant ces deux derniers jours et, apparemment, l'attachement était réciproque puisque Pixel ne voulait plus le quitter.

Quand il était revenu de sa méditation dans la jungle avec Pixel sur son épaule, Sirius avait été étonné et Remus fasciné par cette petite créature, dont ils ignoraient jusqu'alors l'existence. Il avait pensé qu'en voyant Pixel, plutôt qu'en écoutant la description qu'Harry en faisait, Sirius ou Remus saurait de quelle créature il s'agissait. Mais non.

Quand il put rentrer dans le bungalow après le déjeuner, il fit choisir un t-shirt à Pixel. Sauf qu'aucun, à part celui qu'il portait, ne lui convenait. Il a donc dû se résoudre à enlever son t-shirt pour le dupliquer et en miniaturiser un pour que Pixel l'enfile. Puis Pixel tira sur un bout de laine qui dépassait de son armoire. Il s'agissait de son écharpe rouge et or. Il la dupliqua elle aussi et la miniaturisa. Par contre, il dû montrer à son ami comment la porter. Finalement, il décida de lui proposer un jean miniaturisé et Pixel l'enfila sans mot dire.

Même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment le langage de Pixel, il comprenait la différence entre oui et non et quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose. Il avait aussi compris qu'il claquait sa queue comme un fouet pour capter son attention ou quand il était agacé.

S'agissant de sa nourriture, il ne l'avait vu manger que des végétaux jusqu'à la veille. La nuit dernière, comme il ne pourrait plus revoir son parrain avant un moment, il avait eu l'idée d'allumer un feu et de faire griller des marshmallows et de les manger avec des biscuits et du chocolat fondu, comme il l'avait fait au Manoir Greengrass. Les américains appelaient cela des s'more car ils en veulent toujours plus (« some more »). Pixel, curieux, avait voulu gouter à la guimauve et il avait adoré ça. Il s'en était goinfré toute la soirée puis s'était endormi, le ventre plein.

Quand il lui avait expliqué hier qu'il devait partir de l'île et qu'il n'y reviendrait peut-être pas avant longtemps, il voulait faire comprendre à Pixel qu'il devrait rejoindre les siens. Mais il avait secoué la tête et était rentré dans la poche de sa chemise. Harry en avait alors conclu, heureux, que son nouvel ami quittait l'île avec lui.

 **6 août**

Merci aux elfes de maison et à leur incroyable pouvoir. Il ignorait comment il se serait rendu à Manchester à temps s'il n'y avait pas eu Dobby pour l'y emmener.

Il était actuellement dans une sorte de salle d'attente devant le bureau d'Hélène Marchalls. Pour l'occasion, il avait chaussé des chaussures de villes italiennes noires, un pantalon de smoking de la même couleur et une chemise blanche assortie d'une cravate bleu marine.

Il avait, sous le bras, une chemise en carton contenant quelques documents : des idées de nouvelles recettes, les chiffres de l'entreprise des vingt dernières années, le coût des nouvelles installations et des plans de la reconstruction de l'agrandissement de l'entreprise.

Quelque peu stressé par ce rendez-vous d'affaires, il était arrivé avec trente minutes d'avance. Madame Marchalls avait été prévenue de son arrivée et terminait son entretien avec une autre personne. Cela lui laissait le temps de repenser à son retour chez le Dursley et aux lettres qu'il avait reçu durant son absence.

Quand il était rentré trois jours plus tôt, il remercia intérieurement Dobby d'avoir pensé à faire rentrer les hiboux afin de récupérer le courrier. Il pouvait très bien imaginer la tête de son oncle si cinq hiboux restaient perchés à sa fenêtre. Il y avait deux lettres de Ron, une d'Hermione, une de Poudlard et une de Daphné.

Après avoir métamorphosé une boîte allumette en petit lit pour Pixel, il s'était empressé de lire les lettres de ses meilleurs amis et d'y répondre, envoyant Hedwige sans tarder. Il lut la lettre de Poudlard qui, sans surprise, contenait l'habituelle liste d'affaires à avoir pour la rentrée ainsi que la liste des nouveaux livres à acheter. Ce qui l'étonna, par contre, fut la demande d'achat d'une robe de soirée.

Ensuite, il avait lu la lettre de Daphné. Celle-ci lui demandait, ne sachant pas quand il reviendrait de vacances, s'il acceptait de revenir au manoir Greengrass le samedi 10 ou 16, selon la date de son retour. Elle prendrait le fait de ne recevoir aucune lettre avant le vendredi 9 ou le vendredi 15 comme une indication de son non-retour chez son oncle.

En écrivant sa lettre de confirmation de sa venue pour le samedi 10, Harry avait longuement réfléchi à sa relation amicale avec Daphné. Tracy ne serait plus là, n'étant invité que durant le mois de juillet par Daphné, et ils ne seraient donc que tous les deux. Enfin non, trois avec Astoria, sa sœur. Celle-ci avait résidé chez ses grands-parents maternels en France depuis leur retour de Poudlard et revenait ce vendredi au manoir.

Il se demandait comment il devait réagir avec Astoria et comment elle agirait avec lui. Il espérait que cela ne changerait rien au comportement de Daphné avec lui.

Pixel se tortilla dans sa poche. Il dormait depuis plus d'une heure et c'était maintenant que son ami se réveillait.

\- Pixel, je suis à un rendez-vous très important, d'accord ? Alors ne te montre pas et ne fais pas de bruit.

\- ZzZ !

Plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et un homme très vieux portant une valise en sortit à la hâte. Derrière lui, se trouvait, en tailleur gris, une dame d'environ soixante ans ayant des cheveux châtains, mêlés de mèches grises, et un air sévère. Hélène Marchalls lui faisait penser au professeur McGonagall.

Cette dernière pensée le fit se lever et s'avancer vers elle. Quand elle le vit, son expression s'adoucit et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- Monsieur Potter ! Je suis enchantée de vous connaître ! Hélène Marchalls, propriétaire de l'entreprise créatrice de la célèbre bière au beurre, dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- Madame Marchalls, c'est également un plaisir pour moi de vous connaitre et de pouvoir faire affaire avec vous.

\- Je vous en prie, entrez et installez-vous.

Lorsqu'il entra, Harry observa la pièce. La moquette était mauve, ainsi que les murs. Le mobilier était en bois clair, il y avait quelques photos sur les murs mais la décoration était très simpliste, presque impersonnelle. Il s'installa sur une chaise en cuir face à son interlocutrice et attendit.

\- Je dois dire que j'ai été assez surprise de votre intérêt pour mon entreprise. Si vous voulez acheter des parts de ma société et donc participer à son agrandissement et, peut-être, à son évolution dans le futur, sachez qu'il me faudra plus que la promesse d'une grosse somme d'argent.

\- Vous pourriez donc refuser mon investissement dans votre entreprise malgré la faillite imminente qui vous menace ? Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez pour cette entreprise que vous avez bâtie à partir de rien avec votre famille ? Est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez pour cette entreprise qui fabrique chaque jour des millions de litres de la boisson préférée des sorciers anglais ? La mener à la faillite ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Sachez, Mr Potter, malgré la grande admiration que je vous porte, que je pourrais refuser votre investissement dans mon entreprise si tout ce que vous y voyez est un revenu supplémentaire.

\- Madame Marchalls, je ne considère pas votre entreprise comme une banque. Je fais des investissements non pas pour l'argent qu'ils me font gagner mais pour les avantages que cela apporte à ma famille et aux gens que j'aime. Regardez plutôt ici, dit Harry en sortant et en lui montrant une feuille sur laquelle on pouvait voir les chiffres de la société en baisse durant les dix dernières années. La bière au beurre est appréciée de tous les sorciers anglais, il n'en fait aucun doute. Mais peu d'endroits peut se targuer d'avoir le privilège de pouvoir en servir. De plus, votre projet d'exporter votre recette est tombé à l'eau à cause de Voldemort qui a pris un malin plaisir à détruire votre village et votre entreprise il y a vingt ans.

\- Vous ne m'apprenez rien, Mr Potter. Je connais les faits.

\- De votre point vue, oui mais pas du mien. Je suis venu ici, non pas uniquement pour vous donner l'argent nécessaire à la reconstruction de l'agrandissement que vous aviez commencé avant ma naissance, mais également pour vous proposer des choix. J'ai ici, dans ce dossier, des idées de nouvelles recettes, les noms de gens à l'étranger qui sont prêts à vendre vos produits en votre nom. Si vous acceptez mon aide et mon argent, vos locaux ici seront agrandis, ils seront multipliés autant de fois que vous le voudrez au Royaume-Uni. Vous pourrez en vendre aux quatre coins du monde. Tous les sorciers du monde entier connaitront votre label. Pensez-y.

Lorsqu'il arrêta de parler, Harry dut reprendre son souffle. La femme devant lui avait le menton appuyé dans sa main et le regardait, pensivement. Il essaya de rester stoïque durant les cinq longues minutes que durèrent sa réflexion puis elle parla.

\- Vous avez beaucoup de charisme et de persuasion pour votre jeune âge, Mr Potter. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez aussi sérieux. Il est vrai que, quand j'ai commencé à construire l'agrandissement de mon entreprise, j'envisageai de construire des implantations ailleurs sur notre territoire et de commercialiser la bière au beurre à l'étranger. Mais, comme vous le savez sans doute, Voldemort n'a pas que détruit mon entreprise il m'a aussi pris mon mari et mon fils ainé. Si vous ne l'aviez pas arrêté, j'aurai peut-être perdu mon fils cadet, alors en âge de se battre dans la résistance.

Harry se détendit. Le rendez-vous se passait bien.

\- Si vous le voulez bien, je vais m'adresser à votre gestionnaire gobelin concernant l'argent que vous allez engager dans cet investissement et m'entretenir avec vous à propos de ces idées que vous avez eues. Cela vous va-t-il, Mr Potter ?

\- Ca m'ira à partir du moment où vous m'appellerai par mon prénom. Mr Potter me fait sentir vieux.

\- Très bien Harry alors adressez-vous à moi comme Hélène, je vous prie.

\- J'essaierai mais je ne vous promets rien.

Appeler un adulte par son prénom lui était aussi difficile que de le tutoyer.

\- Concernant mes idées, j'avais pensé à trois nouveaux sodas, toujours sur des goûts sucrés et farfelus : un aux cacahuètes grillées, un à la barbe à papa et un autre à la pomme d'amour. Puis j'avais aussi pensé qu'on pourrait augmenter de degré d'alcool de la bière au beurre pour les adultes et créer une autre bière mais à la vanille et aux épices.

\- Bien, j'en prends notes.

\- Je me disais aussi que, pour faire découvrir ces nouvelles saveurs et pour relancer votre entreprise, vous pourriez faire des offres spéciales pour des occasions spéciales comme Noël ou la St Valentin. Vous pourriez les faire découvrir en les vendant par pack : un pack spécial soda et un pack juste pour les bières.

En prenant notes, Hélène Marchalls sourit.

\- Nous, adultes, pensons tellement à la technique et à la recette derrière le produit que nous en perdons notre imagination. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas de recette pour créer ces boissons et, pourtant, vous avez d'excellentes idées. Je pense que nous allons faire de très bonnes affaire Harry.

 **10 août**

Portant un t-shirt vert cette fois et un bermuda gris, Pixel dut se réfugier dans son t-shirt le temps du voyage en cheminette. Il avait été vague au sujet de Pixel, écrivant dans sa lettre à Daphné qu'il voulait lui présenter quelqu'un. Elle n'avait pas été avare non plus en détails, concernant la présence de sa jeune sœur et ce qu'elle prévoyait pour cette journée.

Quand il arriva au manoir Greengrass, Zéphir vint lui souhaiter la bienvenue et lui indiqua que Daphné et Astoria se trouvaient dans le jardin. Lorsqu'il partit prévenir ses maîtresses de son arrivée, Pixel sortit de son t-shirt et s'envola dans la pièce, furetant dans chaque recoin.

\- Pixel, arrête de faire ton curieux, nous sommes des invités ici. Je dois te présenter de nouvelles personnes, alors sois tranquille.

\- ZzZ !

Le nix, comme Harry s'amusait à appeler l'espèce à laquelle appartenait son ami ailé, vint s'assoir sur son épaule sagement. Connaissant le chemin, Harry sortit du hall d'entrée et traversa la salle à manger, puis la cuisine avant de sortir dans le jardin.

Au loin, il vit les deux filles au bord de la piscine, debout près des chaises longues. En s'approchant, il les entendit parler assez fort : elles semblaient se disputer. Alors il s'arrêta, pas certain de ce qu'il devait faire : devait-il s'approcher, rester là où il était ou repartir ? Inquiet, Pixel rentra se cacher dans son t-shirt.

Après quelques tirades supplémentaires de la part de Daphné, elles se tournèrent vers lui et son amie l'invita d'un geste à les rejoindre.

\- Salut, Harry, dit-elle. Je te présente ma sœur Astoria, elle va entrer en deuxième année.

Il regarda sa sœur. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Daphné, bien que ses cheveux soient ondulés et plus foncés. Sans doute tenait-elle ses caractéristiques physiques davantage de son père et Daphné de sa mère mais on voyait très bien qu'elles étaient sœurs.

\- Salut Astoria. Dis-moi, pourquoi Daphné ne m'avait jamais dit qu'elle avait une sœur encore plus jolie qu'elle ? Tenta-t-il pour la faire sourire.

Mais cela provoqua l'effet inverse.

\- Pourquoi elle parlerait à un Gryffondor ? Et surtout à toi, Potter ?

Aïe. Les sœurs Greengrass avaient toutes deux un fort caractère.

\- Peut-être parce que je suis sympas ? Ou juste irrémédiablement drôle ?

\- Sympas, oui. Drôle, ça reste encore à voir, intervint Daphné.

\- Tu n'es pas très gentille, Daphné. Et toi Astoria, à ton avis, pourquoi Daphné me parlerait alors qu'on ne s'était jamais parlé avant juin de cette année ?

\- Parce que tu fais pitié ? Dit-elle méchamment. Ou peut-être parce qu'elle peut tirer quelque chose de ta célébrité ?

\- Astoria !

Autant Daphné n'était pas du genre à prendre la défense d'Harry, elle fut choquée par la méchanceté de sa sœur.

\- ZZzzz ! zzzzZzZZZ ! S'ébroua Pixel en sortant soudainement de son t-shirt. Il s'envola vers Astoria et lança des zozotements et des bruits perçants juste devant son visage.

La jeune fille de douze ans, surprise, ouvrit grand les yeux et resta figée. Harry regarda Daphné qui était presque dans le même état. Il éclata de rire tellement leur expression faciale était drôle.

\- Pixel, je te remercie mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu prennes ma défense, dit-il en essayant de reprendre son sérieux. J'aurais voulu vous le présenter autrement mais vous ne m'en avez pas vraiment laissé l'occasion.

\- ZzzzZz ? Dit Pixel en se tournant vers lui.

Puis il haussa les épaules en revenant s'assoir sur son épaule.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda très lentement Daphné, en suivant Pixel du regard.

Astoria ne pipa mot mais regardait Pixel, fascinée.

\- Ca, c'est un nix. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je les appelle car je ne savais pas que des créatures comme lui existaient avant de le rencontrer. Et ça n'aime pas qu'on parle de lui comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on disait.

\- Il comprend ce qu'on dit ? S'étonna Astoria.

\- Pixel est très intelligent. Par contre, je ne comprends pas toujours ce qu'il dit. Je sais quand il ne comprend pas quelque chose à son intonation et à son expression, quand quelque chose le contrarie il claque sa queue comme un fouet et je sais faire la différence entre oui et non.

\- C'est… surprenant, répondit Daphné.

\- Est-ce que je peux le toucher ? Demanda Astoria en approchant un doigt.

\- Ca, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander.

\- ZZz ! S'exclama Pixel en croisant les bras et en détournant la tête.

\- J'imagine que ça veut dire non ? Dit Daphné avec son habituel sourire en coin.

\- Tout juste.

\- Et moi Pixel ? Je peux te toucher ? demanda la brune.

La petite créature la regarda puis décroisa les bras en regardant Harry. Celui-ci hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal. Alors Pixel s'envola doucement de l'épaule d'Harry et se dirigea vers Daphné.

\- ZzZ !

\- Ca veut dire oui, l'informa Harry.

Daphné tendit la main et Pixel se posa dessus, les mains sur la taille.

\- Bonjour Pixel, je m'appelle Daphné. Tu as de beaux vêtements, ils te vont très bien.

Pixel rougit.

\- Je vois que tu essaies de le corrompre avec ton écharpe rouge et or, constata-t-elle en se tournant vers le Gryffondor. Je suis persuadée que si je lui montrai une écharpe vert et argent, il en changerait immédiatement. Ça te plairait une nouvelle écharpe Pixel ? Demanda-t-elle au petit nix.

\- ZzZ ! ZzZ !

\- Bien, je vais la chercher, attends-moi là.

Daphné s'en alla à grandes enjambées vers le manoir. Pixel flottait au même endroit où se trouvait Daphné avant de s'en aller. Astoria, qui n'avait plus rien dit depuis le refus catégorique de Pixel de le toucher, ouvrit la bouche deux fois sans rien dire puis prit la parole en regardant le nix :

\- Pixel, je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. Je ne devrais pas dire de méchancetés à quelqu'un sans connaitre la vérité, dit-elle, ressemblant alors à une enfant que sa mère venait de gronder.

Puis elle se tourna vers Harry et soupira.

\- Je … Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit.

Il semblait qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à dire ces mots.

Puis ils s'assirent chacun sur un transat, Harry regardant en direction du manoir dans lequel Daphné venait d'entrer.

\- Daphné m'a expliqué ce matin, dit soudainement Astoria, que vous aviez commencé à vous parler quand elle a accepté de t'aider pour quelque chose et que depuis vous êtes amis. Elle a dit que ce que dit Draco sur toi n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je crois qu'il dit tout ça juste parce qu'il ne t'aime pas.

\- En même temps, Malfoy m'apprécie autant que moi je l'apprécie, dit-il avec un rire jaune. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, une de ses premières questions a été de savoir si mes parents étaient des sorciers ou des moldus. Bien sûr, à l'époque, il ignorait qui j'étais. La fois d'après, c'était dans le Poudlard Express. Il a su qui j'étais et m'a proposé son amitié. Mais j'ai refusé.

\- Tu as refusé ? S'exclama-t-elle avec des yeux horrifiés. Mais c'est Draco Malfoy !

Elle l'avait dit, comme si Malfoy était une idole.

\- Oui, j'ai refusé. Je ne le connais pas vraiment, c'est vrai, mais on dit que la première impression fait tout. Et quand il m'a proposé son amitié, il a dit qu'il me présenterait des personnes dignes de mon importance, des personnes autres que les saletés indignes et inférieures se trouvant dans le même compartiment que moi. Il parlait de Ron et d'Hermione. Je n'étais pas encore ami avec Hermione à ce moment-là mais Ron était la toute première personne à me témoigner de l'amitié. J'ai rejeté Malfoy parce qu'il avait insulté mon ami.

Il s'interrompit pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Alors, non, je ne connais pas vraiment Malfoy mais je sais de lui qu'il est arrogant, imbu de lui-même et qu'il se prend pour ce qu'il n'est pas. Et je n'aime pas les gens comme ça.

Un long silence régna alors qu'Astoria réfléchissait en regardant ses pieds.

\- Je ne savais pas ça, finit-elle par dire.

\- Il y a beaucoup de chose que beaucoup de gens ignore.

Il y eut un bref silence entre eux.

\- Au fait, j'accepte tes excuses et je suis sûre que Pixel aussi

\- ZzzzZz ?

\- Fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, crapule ! Allez, approche-la !

Pixel fit un bruit d'indignation puis croisa les bras.

\- Allez, fais pas ta tête de mule, elle s'est excusée.

Le petit nix fit claquer sa queue et s'envola vers elle, toujours les bras croisés. Astoria tendit la main comme Daphné l'avait fait plus tôt et il se posa dessus.

\- Tu es très beau Pixel. J'aimerai beaucoup être ton amie. Et Daphné avait raison tout à l'heure : une écharpe vert et argent te siéra bien mieux au teint !

Pixel fit des bruits de kazoo, puis décroisa les bras. Une petite rougeur était apparue sur ses joues.

\- ZZZzZZZ !

Et il lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

\- Alors ça, c'est nouveau, s'exclama Harry. Et j'ignore si ça veut dire « excuses acceptées » ou tout simplement « merci ».

Astoria éclata de rire.

\- Je vois qu'on s'amuse en mon absence, bande de traitres ! J'ai retrouvé mon écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard, dit Daphné en revenant deux minutes plus tard.

\- Tu peux la dupliquer et la miniaturiser ?

\- La miniaturiser, je peux mais je ne connais pas le sort pour la dupliquer.

\- Alors, je vais le faire.

Et, une minute plus tard, un nix tout content fit l'acquisition d'une toute nouvelle écharpe.

* * *

Au soir, lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour Harry de partir, Daphné l'accompagna jusqu'à la cheminette.

\- C'était chouette aujourd'hui, dit-il, s'attardant avant de partir.

\- Oui, c'était une bonne journée, dû-t-elle admettre.

Harry soupira.

\- Merci, au fait, de m'avoir laissé le temps de discuter avec ta sœur.

\- Je me doutais bien que le sujet 'Draco Malfoy' viendrait sur le tapis. J'espère qu'il est descendu de son piédestal dans l'estime de ma sœur.

\- Peut-être un peu. Mais elle semble lui vouer beaucoup d'admiration, dit-il en grimaçant.

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué, dit-elle avec la même mimique.

\- Bon, ben, à la semaine prochaine ? Tenta Harry en croisant les doigts.

\- Si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, se moqua-t-elle.

Il sourit puis partit dans un tourbillon de feu émeraude.

\- Si tu sors avec lui, je ne dirais rien aux parents, dit une petite voix derrière la porte.

\- Astoria !

 **17 août**

Harry arracha les mauvaises herbes autour du parterre de fleurs et s'essuya le front à nouveau. Il faisait extrêmement chaud ce samedi-là et il aurait vraiment préféré le passer avec Daphné au bord de la piscine du Manoir Greengrass.

Malheureusement, ses plans étaient tombés à l'eau, sans jeu de mots. Quand il s'était réveillé dimanche dernier, sa tante l'avait averti que Miss Figg était passé la veille et avait demandé à le voir pour lui demander de désherber son jardin.

Sa tante lui avait dit qu'il était occupé à faire ses nombreux devoirs. Alors Miss Figg lui avait demandé de lui dire qu'elle l'attendait le samedi suivant.

Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr mais Harry pensa que Miss Figg avait compris qu'il passait plus de temps ailleurs que chez les Dursley. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait ici et non pas au Manoir Greengrass. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle n'en avait rien dit à Dumbledore.

 **22 août**

Harry fut réveillé vers sept heures du matin par des coups de bec dans sa fenêtre. Il alla l'ouvrir et laissa entrer un petit hibou surexcité : Coquecigrue.

Quand il réussit à l'attraper, il put prendre la lettre qu'il lui livrait. Bien sûr, elle était de Ron. Surement lui parlait-il de la coupe du monde de Quidditch qui se jouerait deux jours plus tard. Quand il eut fini de lire la lettre de son meilleur ami, il était fou de joie : Arthur Weasley avait réussi à se procurer des billets et il y était invité ! De plus, les Weasley l'invitait à rester au Terrier jusqu'à la rentrée.

En même temps, il ne verrait plus Daphné avant d'aller à Poudlard et il était persuadé qu'elle n'agirait alors plus de la même façon que dans la zone restreinte mais chaleureuse qu'était son manoir et le jardin. À Poudlard, où tout le monde pourrait les voir, il savait qu'elle ne se risquerait pas à se montrer avec lui.

Il sortit sa malle de son armoire et y plaça autant de vêtements moldus que possible pour les week-ends et les multiples exemplaires de son uniforme qu'il avait. Il miniaturisa son coffret de potions, ses ustensiles et tous ses livres puis ferma sa malle. Ron viendrait le chercher le lendemain afin d'aller au Terrier.

* * *

La demi-géante pris sa plus belle plume et commença à écrire sa réponse sur le parchemin bleuté. Quelle grand honneur pour son institut d'avoir été choisi pour participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

Elle imaginait déjà Miss Delacour, Miss Dulac, Miss Jannot et Miss Vankurd mettre leur nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Ses élèves étaient si talentueuses et si braves ! Les jeunes sots de Poudlard n'avaient aucune chance contre les jeunes femmes de BeauxBâtons !


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **23 août**

Lorsqu'Harry sortit de la cheminette, il eut à peine le temps de s'épousseter et de voir Ginny et les jumeaux assis dans les fauteuils du salon qu'il fut engouffré dans une des célèbres accolades de Mme Weasley

\- Oh Harry mon chéri ! S'exclama-t-elle, presque sur le point de faire craquer ses os. Oh mais tu ne manges pas là-bas ? Demanda-t-elle ne fronçant les sourcils. Enfin, le dîner est bientôt prêt, viens t'asseoir !

Alors que Mme Weasley le poussait vers la cuisine, Harry regarda Ron derrière lui qui avait un sourire moqueur. Harry n'avait même pas pu saluer ni Ginny, ni les jumeaux, ni Percy !

\- Molly, laisse-le un peu s'installer ! Ron, aide Harry à porter ses affaires.

\- Oui papa.

Harry, soulagé de ne plus être sous la prise ferme de la matrone, bien qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, salua rapidement la fratrie puis monta les escaliers, suivi de Ron.

\- Harry ! S'exclama ce dernier une fois arrivé dans sa chambre. Je ne tiens plus en place ! Je ne sais même pas si je vais réussir à m'endormir tellement j'ai hâte d'être à demain !

Harry rit devant l'impatience de son ami. Lui aussi ne pouvait pas attendre d'être le lendemain et s'attendait à parler avec Ron une bonne partie de la nuit avant d'être dans les bras de Morphée.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Ron.

Ils étaient montés se coucher juste après le repas sur les recommandations de Mme Weasley et son meilleur ami ronflait déjà dix minutes après qu'ils ne se soient mis au lit.

 **24 août**

Il était tard lorsque Draco apparu sur le palier du grand Manoir familial des Malfoy, au bras de sa mère. Une fois stabilisé sur ses pieds, il s'en détacha rapidement et appela leur nouvel elfe, Brolin, afin qu'il lui amène un verre d'eau dans sa chambre.

Il était d'humeur joyeuse ce soir. Son joueur de Quidditch préféré -Victor Krum- avait attrapé le Vif d'or même si cela n'avait pas fait gagner son équipe, l'Irlande avait remporté le match grâce à ses poursuiveurs –quel beau jeu !- et, par-dessus tout, pensa-t-il avec un sourire mauvais, Potter et ses amis étaient probablement en train de vivre un véritable cauchemar.

En somme, c'était une magnifique soirée pour Draco Malfoy.

Il alla se coucher dans ses draps de flanelles après s'être hydraté, souriant.

Il avait hâte de lire les exploits de son père dans la Gazette le lendemain.

* * *

Après que Mme Weasley, inquiète qu'ils soient blessés ou pire, les ait laissés retourner se coucher car ils n'avaient presque pas dormi à cause de l'attaque des mangemorts, Harry s'allongea sur son lit de fortune dans la chambre de Ron et réfléchit.

L'attaque survenue cette nuit était un signe flagrant que Voldemort allait revenir dans un futur proche. Comme l'avait dit le professeur Dumbledore lors de sa première année, Voldemort errait sans doute, quelque part, telle une ombre.

Le fait qu'il ait possédé Quirrel aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait plusieurs ancres le retenant à la vie, Harry s'inquiéta de ce que le monde allait devenir.

Voldemort ne le laisserait jamais tranquille. Il avait essayé de le tuer quand il était un bébé et il ne pensait pas que c'était sans raison. Puis, plutôt que de réitérer son funeste geste, il lui avait proposé d'être son allié. Soit Voldemort avait peur de lui soit il était cinglé. Harry pensa que les deux étaient fort possibles. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour effrayer le plus grand mage noir qu'est connu le monde ?

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi quand un bruit le réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Ébloui par les rayons du soleil haut dans le ciel –mais quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ?-, cela lui prit quelques secondes pour apercevoir le hibou qui attendait à la fenêtre et quelques-unes de plus pour reconnaitre Demeter. Il se dépêcha de laisser entrer l'oiseau, sans réveiller Ron qui ronflait encore, et ouvrit la lettre :

 **#**

Cher Harry,

J'ai lu les nouvelles dans la Gazette tôt ce matin. Comment vas-tu ?

J'ai demandé à Astoria de ne pas parler de tes quelques visites au Manoir à mes parents. Elle sait que tu es venu à plusieurs reprises, Tracy ne sachant pas tenir sa langue.

J'attends ta réponse au plus vite,

Daphné.

 **#**

Pensif, Harry s'assit sur son lit, la lettre à la main. Il croisa les jambes et médita, vérifiant la solidité de ses barrières mentales et profita du silence de son esprit pour réfléchir. Bien que ses mots ne dégoulinent pas d'inquiétudes, Daphné lui avait quand même envoyé une lettre aux aurores pour s'enquérir de son état.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son meilleur ami, pris du parchemin, une plume et de l'encre puis écrivit une courte missive. Il l'attache ensuite à la patte de Demeter, restée perchée au rebord de la fenêtre, et lui fit signe de s'envoler.

A côté de lui, Hedwige, tout juste réveillée, lui lança un regard courroucé. Depuis qu'il avait ramené Pixel de ses vacances avec Sirius et Remus, la chouette s'était montrée jalouse et rancunière du fait qu'il lui avait peu demandé de livrer son courrier. Mais il n'y pouvait rien s'il avait peu écrit cet été et si Demeter restait pour ramener sa lettre à sa maitresse.

Harry caressa la chouette qui détourna la tête mais ne s'éloigna pas de sa main. Hedwige avait été sa première amie avec Hagrid et Ron et Harry prendrait son mal en patience jusqu'à ce que la chouette finisse par comprendre qu'il ne la remplaçait pas, ni par Demeter ni par Pixel.

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il rejoignit le pas de la porte et s'y attarda, observant Pixel dormir paisiblement.

La rencontre entre Pixel et les Weasley –et Hermione- avait fait grand bruit. Son nouvel ami avait provoqué de nombreuses réactions : Mme Weasley s'était d'abord méfiée, Mr Weasley et Ron avaient été surpris, les jumeaux avaient été enthousiastes et Hermione avaient été fascinée par cette créature répertoriée nulle part. Finalement, Mr Weasley et Ron s'étaient montrés curieux et s'étaient présentés à Pixel et Mme Weasley s'était réchauffée à son contact lorsqu'elle vit à quel point il était adorable. Lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé où il l'avait trouvé, il avait inventé assez rapidement que c'était Sirius qui l'avait trouvé pendant qu'il se cachait du ministère et le lui avait envoyé pour son anniversaire.

Harry le regarda, attendri par le petit brui de kazoo que faisait Pixel en ronflant.

Son ami ne l'avait pas quitté la veille lorsqu'il avait été séparé des Weasley dans la foule et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. C'était un petit être vraiment courageux et loyal. Il ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible le nix méritait bien de se reposer.

Dans les escaliers, il sentit de douces effluvez monter jusqu'à lui et entendis des bruits d'ustensiles dans la cuisine. Mais, à part ça, un silence de mort régnait dans la maison. Les enfants Weasley devaient encore tous dormir.

Arrivée à la cuisine, il salua Hermione qui baillait devant son bol de chocolat chaud et Mme Weasley l'embrassa avant de lui demander ce qui lui ferait plaisir pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Des toasts, des œufs et du bacon s'il vous plait, Mme Weasley.

Harry, qui avait toujours préparé le petit-déjeuner des autres, se sentait toujours gêné quand il annonçait ce qu'il voulait manger. A Poudlard, ce n'était pas la même chose : la nourriture apparaissait sur la table et il n'avait plus qu'à se servir. Alors il veillait toujours à remercier la mère Weasley le plus chaleureusement possible.

Il regarda la petite horloge se trouvant au-dessus de la porte : celle-là, contrairement à l'horloge de grand-père qui indiquait où se trouvaient chaque membre de la famille, donnait juste l'heure. Et il était déjà onze heures.

Un journal trainait sur une des chaises probablement abandonné la matin-même par Mr Weasley ou Percy avant qu'ils n'aillent travailler. Ils auraient probablement beaucoup de boulot aujourd'hui suite aux événements de la veille. Il le prit et lut la une :

 _ **Attaque à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !**_

Il lut les pages suivantes, s'attardant sur les détails mais rien n'indiquait qu'il s'agissait de mangemorts. On décrivait les gens responsables de l'attaque comme des fanatiques aimant semer la terreur sans être réellement dangereux. On disait même que le mot « attaque » était quelque peu exagéré.

 _Et les moldus morts cette nuit ?_

Harry était indigné, faute de meilleur mot. Ces gens n'étaient pas les figurants d'un film ! C'étaient de vraies personnes ! Ils les avaient croisées en entrant dans le camping et elles avaient perdu la vie ! Et la marque des ténèbres ? Les gens pensaient-ils que cela n'était qu'une farce de mauvais goût ? Comment le ministère pouvait-il prendre cela avec autant de légèreté ?

Même s'il ignorait la veille ce qu'était cet étrange crâne vert luisant duquel sortait un serpent, il comprenait maintenant que cela était sérieux. Cette marque n'avait été lancée durant la Première Guerre, lui avait dit Arthur Weasley, que par les mangemorts quand il y avait un ou plusieurs morts.

Le ministre faisait l'autruche, pensa Harry, et cela causerait du tort au monde magique…

 **27 août**

Cette journée-là, Mrs Weasley les avait emmené au chemin de Traverse afin d'acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Ayant acheté tout ce dont il aurait besoin juste avant de venir au Terrier et ayant déjà commandé sa robe de soirée, même s'il ne savait pas à quelle occasion il devrait la mettre, il ne lui resta plus qu'à acheter ses livres.

Après avoir acheté les livres essentiels aux cours de cette année, Ron et Ginny se rendirent au magasin de Quidditch avec Charlie et Hermione se rendit chez Scribe et Pen, la boutique d'à côté. Bill resta avec lui chez Fleury et Bott, consultant des livres sur les runes anciennes. Harry se rendit dans le rayon des livres de sorts. Certains livre étaient aussi fins que des cahiers, d'autres aussi gros que des encyclopédies. Un petit carnet attira son attention : il contenait des sortilèges de tous les jours, des sorts de métamorphoses, des sorts d'offense et de défense, des sorts de guérison ainsi que des sorts utiles en fabrication de potions. Le livre était divisé en sept catégories, la dernière concernant des sorts oubliés que les gens n'utilisaient plus aujourd'hui, et deux pages étaient consacrés à chaque sort. Pour chacun d'eux, il y avait un bref historique, un descriptif, la théorie, l'incantation, les mouvements de baguette, les applications les plus connues et, parfois, des anecdotes.

Le livre contenait pas moins de quatre mille sorts. Heureusement que la magie existait car l'auteur du livre l'avait enchanté pour qu'il puisse se mettre en poche et pour que tout ce qui concernait un sort ne soit révélé que si le lecteur touchait le nom du sortilège avec sa baguette. Sinon le carnet serait une encyclopédie de plus de huit mille pages. Actuellement, il était petit et ne faisait pas deux cents pages.

Cela était étonnant que personne ne l'eut déjà acheté tant il était intéressant. Mais sa petite taille et son aspect vieillot avait dû obliger pas mal de sorciers à passer leur chemin.

Il l'acheta ainsi qu'un livre moldu sur l'anatomie humaine.

\- Tu as fait des achats intéressants ? demanda Bill à la sortie, un livre de runes à la main.

\- Heu oui… Un carnet avec quelques sorts de guérison de base et un livre sur le corps humain. Je me retrouve si souvent à l'infirmerie de Poudlard que j'ai pensé que ce me serait utile, mentit Harry.

\- Bonne idée Harry. C'est une bonne initiative de prendre soin de toi et d'élargir ton panel de sortilèges. Je peux t'apprendre un sort assez simple, basé sur les runes, avant que tu ne retournes à Poudlard, si tu veux. Le sort auquel je pense te permettrait de créer une forte lumière que tu pourrais allumer et éteindre à loisir, simplement en passant la main dessus.

\- On peut faire ça avec des runes ? Demanda Harry, étonné.

Il savait à quoi ressemblait les runes en général mais n'avait aucune idée de leurs utilités.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu sais, à l'époque des fondateurs, tout le monde ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une baguette. De plus, si un moldu trouvait une baguette chez quelqu'un, c'était signe de sorcellerie. Alors certains sorciers préféraient utiliser les runes.

\- J'ignorai que les runes pouvaient être si utiles que ça.

\- Si ce n'était pas utile, tu penses qu'on aurait créé un métier dans lequel on brise des malédictions, non seulement à l'aide de forts sortilèges, mais aussi à l'aide de l'arithmancie et des runes ?

\- Non, c'est vrai, concéda Harry. Poudlard devrait nous informer sur l'utilité des cours qu'on nous propose de prendre en troisième année. L'intitulé des cours de soins aux créatures magiques et d'études des moldus est assez explicite. Mais j'ignore toujours tout des runes et de l'arithmancie. Et si j'avais su à quoi m'attendre, je n'aurai jamais choisi divination.

Bill se mit à rire.

\- J'avais aussi choisi divination, en plus d'arithmancie et des runes anciennes. C'était un cours facile mais complètement inutile pour toute personne n'ayant pas un troisième œil. Si ça t'intéresse vraiment, tu peux toujours en parler avec le professeur McGonagall. Si tu abandonnes le cours de divination, tu devras choisir un autre cours à la place, puisque tu dois prendre deux cours optionnels au minimum.

\- Mais je devrai suivre le cours de troisième année !

\- Crois-moi, avec tout le temps libre que tu auras cette année et avec un peu de volonté, tu pourras rapidement rattraper ton retard sur les autres d'ici ta cinquième année.

\- Quel temps libre ? J'ai mes entrainement de Quidditch qui me prennent déjà pas mal de temps.

\- Tu verras Harry, tu verras, dit Bill en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Bon, allons rejoindre les autres.

 **31 août**

Alors que Mr Weasley recevait un appel de cheminette de Mr Diggory, tous les enfants Weasley descendirent avec leur malle. Ginny et Hermione s'assirent en cuisine, prêtes à partir, tandis que Ron, Fred et George courraient dans toute la maison pour retrouver une chaussette, un t-shirt ou une plume.

Quand Mr Weasley eut fini son appel concernant un certain Fol Œil, Harry s'éclipsa dans les escaliers pour aller chercher sa malle et Hedwige. Avant de descendre, il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il n'avait rien oublié –sa baguette, sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte du Maraudeur- puis descendit rejoindre les filles.

\- Ron, j'ai vu une chaussette dépasser de ton lit, si c'est ce que tu cherches, dit Harry à son ami qui passait à toute vitesse.

À ce moment-là, Pixel sortit sa petit tête de la poche de sa chemise en baillant puis, attiré par l'odeur, s'envola jusqu'au plat de toasts et en grignota un.

\- Merci Harry !

\- Ron, n'oublie pas de prendre Coquecigrue !

\- C'est Coq, Ginny ! Coq !

Mr Weasley arriva dans la cuisine, habillé pour le travail.

\- Ça ira pour emmener tout le monde à King Cross Molly ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Va t'occuper de Fol Œil, le rassura-t-elle en embrassant son mari.

Puis Bill et Charlie entrèrent à leur tour. Harry demanda alors qui était ce Fol Œil aux ainés Weasley.

\- Alastor Maugrey, dit Fol Œil, était auror – l'un des meilleurs… Un chasseur de mage noirs, ajouta Charlie en voyant le regard interrogateur d'Harry. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois, quand j'ai commencé à travailler au ministère avec papa. C'est lui qui a rempli la moitié de la prison d'Azkaban. Du coup, il s'est fait beaucoup d'ennemis, dont la famille des gens qu'il a capturés. On dit qu'en vieillissant, il se fait de plus en plus paranoïaque. Il ne fait plus confiance à personne. Il voit des mages noirs partout.

Percy passa dans la cuisine pour dire au revoir et suivi son père au ministère. Alors Mme Weasley prit courageusement le téléphone, appela le bureau de poste moldu et demanda trois taxis.

Lorsque les chauffeurs arrivèrent, placèrent les malles dans leur coffre et que tout le monde fut installé, ils prirent le chemin pour King Cross. Une fois arrivés, à seulement cinq minutes du départ du Poudlard Express, Harry et les enfants Weasley dirent au revoir à Mme Weasley, Bill et Charly puis montèrent dans le train.

\- On se verra peut-être plus tôt que tu ne le penses, dit Charly avec un sourire en serrant Ginny dans ses bras.

Le voyage en train fut long. Leurs amis Seamus, Dean et Neville vinrent dans leur compartiment pour parler de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et ils furent interrompus par Draco Malfoy qui insinuait qu'il se passerait quelque chose cette année à Poudlard mais sans en dire davantage quand il comprit qu'il était le seul au courant.

La pluie et les nuages sombres au-dehors reflétèrent l'humeur de Ron jusqu'à Poudlard, qui avait très mal pris les propos de Malfoy concernant son père et le fait que sa famille ne lui disent pas ce qu'il arriverait à Poudlard.

Coquecigrue, qui était excité depuis le matin, se calma et tomba endormie à l'instar d'Hedwige. Pixel, qui s'était caché à l'entrée de Malfoy, ressortit de sa cachette et s'était installé sur l'épaule d'Harry.

L'arrivée à Poudlard ne se fit pas sans encombre. Harry et ses amies durent courir sous la pluie, Pixel abrité par le capuchon de sa cape, pour être finalement trempés à cause de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, qui jetait des bombes à eau de tous les côtés. Puis Hermione faillit mourir, étranglée par le professeur McGonagall qui glissa sur le sol mouillé et se rattrapa au cou de son amie.

Harry allait pouvoir vérifier s'il avait effectué un bon achat en prenant le carnet de sorts chez Fleury et Bott. Durant le voyage en train, entre Ron qui ne parlait plus et Hermione qui lisait le _livre de sorts et enchantement, niveau 4_ , il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de lire son carnet.

Il n'en avait pas encore eu le temps depuis qu'il l'avait acquis, trop occupé à apprendre la rune de lumière de Bill. Cela lui avait pris trois longues journées et, la veille, il était trop occupé à faire sa malle et à jouer au Quidditch pour ne serait-ce que le feuilleter.

Alors il avait cherché un sort utile dans l'index et, inspiré par le mauvais temps, avait étudié le sort servant à se sécher en cas de pluie. Une anecdote lui avait indiqué que, pour ne pas avoir à se sécher, l'utilisation du sort de protection, créé en Amérique dans les années 1910, qui prenait la forme d'un parapluie magique, était bien utile.

Harry, Ron et Hermione suivirent les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor. Une fois assis, Harry essaya de se sécher, se concentrant sur l'incantation nouvellement apprise et sur les mouvements de baguettes, et se retrouva sec de la tête au pied au bout de sa seconde tentative.

\- Harry, où as-tu appris ce sortilège ? Demanda Hermione, très étonnée.

\- J'en avais marre d'être toujours mouillé après mes match de Quidditch alors j'ai recherché un sort pour m'aider contre la pluie en fin d'année.

Harry préféra ne pas parler de son carnet. Il savait qu'Hermione lui poserait des tonnes de questions et demanderait à le consulter.

\- Je peux le faire sur vous, si vous voulez, proposa-t-il à ses amis.

\- C'est pas de refus, intervint Ginny.

Il sécha donc Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville en un tour de main. Désormais, il maitrisait ce tout nouveau sortilège. Il était content de l'avoir appris et maitrisé en si peu de temps.

Alors qu'ils discutaient avec Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, Harry jeta un œil du côté de la table des Serpentards. Après quelques secondes de recherche, il trouva Daphné qui parlait à voix basse avec Tracy et un garçon noir, aux traits fins, qu'il pensait être Blaise Zabini. Son amie avait les cheveux légèrement mouillés par la pluie mais semblait avoir évité les douches octroyées par Peeves.

Il finit par croiser son regard pendant un seconde. Elle ne lui sourit pas, surement pour ne pas être vue par ses camarades, mais lui accorda un bref signe de tête. Il aurait voulu que cet échange dure plus longtemps mais il fut interrompu par Colin Crivey, extatique à l'idée que son jeune frère, sorcier lui aussi, soit répartie à Gryffondor.

\- Harry ! Hé Harry ! Regarde, c'est mon petit frère Dennis et il est dans la même maison que nous ! Génial non ?

\- Oui, c'est fabuleux, Colin, lui répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

Colin s'était montré moins collant depuis l'année dernière mais débordait toujours autant d'énergie. Alors il avait pris sur lui pour ne pas se montrer désagréable. Et Colin –il ignorait s'il l'avait ressenti ou non- s'était montré moins fanatique et évitait de le prendre en photo sans avoir sa permission.

 _On pourrait être amis à l'avenir_ , pensa Harry.


	11. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteur :**

Tous les chapitres (de l'épilogue à celui-ci inclus) ont été corrigés (orthographe, grammaire, scénario, etc.). Il est possible qu'il y ait encore quelques fautes (désolée pour ça) mais, malgré que je ne sois pas une machine, je pense avoir bien corrigé. Les autres chapitres corrigés suivront dans les prochains jours.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva tôt pour son jogging matinal. Il était curieux de savoir quelle distance il serait capable de parcourir autour du lac noir. Mais finalement, même en courant jusqu'à l'épuisement, il ne fit plus de trois kilomètres ce matin. Le lac était bien trop grand ! Pour reprendre son souffle, il marcha une minute puis s'assit pour méditer.

Cela lui prit un moment avant de libérer son esprit de toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il repensa à la jeune Eleanor qui avait été répartie à Poufsouffle et le jeune frère de Colin qui était désormais à Gryffondor. Il pourrait étendre son cercle d'amis et aidé les deux jeunes enfants à Poudlard –en espérant que Dennis ne soit pas comme Colin. Il pensa également à leur nouveau professeur de Défense : Maugrey Fol Œil. Avoir un auror aussi connu que lui –l'un des meilleurs d'après Charlie- pour professeur rendait Harry très impatient d'avoir son premier cours de défense contre les force du mal.

Mais, surtout, il pensa au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler mais, d'après ce que leur avait expliqué le directeur, cela sera un événement encore plus intéressant et époustouflant que la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Hermione avait déballé toutes ses connaissances sur le sujet à Ron et lui-même avant de décider de se rendre à la bibliothèque le soir-même pour en apprendre davantage. Bien que cela l'ait étonné d'apprendre qu'il y avait eu des morts par le passé durant ce tournoi, Harry avait hâte que cela commence pour voir qui serait choisi pour représenter Poudlard et pour pouvoir observer cette année des gens être en danger plutôt que d'y être lui-même.

Refoulant ses pensées, il se concentra sur sa respiration et, ceci fait, vérifia ses boucliers, les consolida par de nouveaux pièges puis installa une faible mais nouvelle barrière. Voilà, les fondations étaient posées : il continuerait plus tard. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il consulta sa montre. Il s'était levé à 5h00 et il était désormais 6h15. Il fit quelques pompes pour renforcer les muscles de ses bras, quelques abdominaux, puis rejoignit le château en courant à faible allure. Il lui fallut tout de même un bon moment avant d'attendre les portes du château mais il était content de toutes ces activités physiques qu'il faisait désormais.

Sachant que ses camarades occupaient surement la salle de bain de leur dortoir en ce moment-même, il prit un passage secret du deuxième étage menant au septième étage. Il fit apparaitre la porte de la Salle Va-et-vient en demandant une salle d'eau et y pris une douche. Une fois séché et habillé de son uniforme scolaire, il redescendit les sept étages. Il arriva dans la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tard, saluant Ginny au passage, et s'installa pour déjeuner. Il était 7h25. Il avait donc trente minutes pour manger et se rendre à son premier cours.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard avec leur sac de cours. Harry se frappa le front mentalement : il avait oublié de prendre le sien. Il devrait se dépêcher de remonter jusqu'aux dortoirs mais il devait encore parler au professeur McGonagall de son envie d'abandonner divination.

D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup…

\- Messieurs Potter, Weasley, Miss Granger, voici vos emplois du temps, dit la chef des Gryffondor.

…on en voit toujours la queue.

\- Merci professeur, dit Hermione.

\- Professeur, serait-il possible de vous parler avant que les cours ne commencent ? Demanda Harry, voyant qu'il avait un double cours de divination cet après-midi.

\- Si c'est important, je peux vous accorder quelques minutes quand j'aurais distribué tous les emplois du temps à vos camarades.

\- Oui, ça l'est. Et je peux vous aider si vous voulez.

\- Je vous remercie de votre galanterie, Mr Potter mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand le professeur de métamorphose eut finit de distribuer les emplois du temps, Harry la rejoignit aux portes de la Grande Salle. Après quelques hésitations, il lui parla de son attention d'abandonner le cours de divination. Étonnement, elle avait l'air plutôt ravie de son initiative mais lui rappela qu'il devait tout de même avoir deux cours optionnels au minimum. Il lui parla alors de son nouvel intérêt pour les runes.

\- J'en ai un peu discuté avec Bill Weasley et il m'a même appris à fabriquer une rune de lumière. Je trouve ça fascinant et je trouve dommage qu'on ne soit pas davantage informé sur les cours optionnels en troisième année. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais pris divination, j'aurais directement signé pour le cours des runes anciennes.

\- Vous savez, Mr Potter, que vous aurez un an de retard sur vos pairs.

\- Oui et je suis même prêt à suivre le cours avec les élèves de troisième année.

La directrice de sa maison le regarda avec son habituel regard strict, surement jugeait-elle de son sérieux.

\- Je vais en discuter avec le professeur Babbling. Le premier cours de runes anciennes est cet après-midi, je vous tiendrai donc au courant de notre décision à l'heure du déjeuner.

\- Merci beaucoup professeur.

\- Vous êtes le bienvenu, Mr Potter mais vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, sinon vous allez arriver en retard à votre cours de botanique.

\- Oui professeur ! Encore merci ! Le remercia-t-il en marchant rapidement vers l'arrière du château. Il avait failli courir avant de se rappeler que, comme c'était interdit, le professeur de métamorphose avait tous les droits de lui retirer des points.

Arrivant devant la serre numéro trois deux minutes avant le début du cours, Harry se rappela, qu'il n'avait toujours pas son sac. Alors il réfléchit. En botanique, à part ses gants, son tablier et, parfois, ses cache-oreilles, il n'avait besoin que de peu de choses. Alors, une idée lui vint.

\- Dobby !

*POUF!*

\- Harry Potter monsieur a appelé Dobby ?

\- Oui, Dobby, merci d'être venu. En fait, j'ai oublié mes affaires dans mon dortoir et je n'ai pas le temps d'aller les chercher mon cours ne va pas tarder à commencer. Pourrais-tu m'amener mon sac et mon nécessaire de protection pour le cours de botanique ? Tout est dans le deuxième compartiment de ma malle

\- Dobby peut le faire ! Dobby fait vite !

Et, seulement quelques secondes plus tard, Dobby réapparut avec son sac qu'il avait rempli de ses livres la veille avec ses gants et sa blouse de protection.

\- Merci Dobby, tu me sauves !

\- C'est un honneur de servir le grand Harry Potter monsieur, répondit Dobby en rougissant.

Puis il disparut.

Harry entra dans la serre juste à temps le professeur Chourave ne lui fit aucune remarque. Le cours consistait à prélever le pus des pustules des Bubobulbs et, pour cela, il lui fallait enfiler ses gants en peau de dragon. Intérieurement, Harry remercia à nouveau son ami elfe.

Ensuite, alors que les Poufsouffles montaient les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle de métamorphose, Harry et ses camarades contournèrent les serres en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid pour leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec les Serpentards.

Se souvenant du comportement de Malfoy lors de ce cours l'année précédente, Ron grognait déjà qu'ils doivent suivre ce cours avec « ces visqueux serpents malveillants ». Harry, lui, oublia Malfoy dès qu'il aperçut Daphné et Tracy. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas aller les saluer ni montrer qu'il les connaissait mais le fait de suivre un cours en commun avec elles rendit sa journée bien meilleure.

Si Harry approcha les scroutts à pétard, ce fut vraiment parce que Hagrid était son ami.

À un moment, il jeta un œil vers Daphné, Tracy et Blaise Zabini. Tracy, bien que dégoutée, tentait de nourrir les bêtes. Daphné se rapprochait des caisses, l'air méfiante, tandis que Zabini leur lançait la nourriture, ne voulant pas être trop proche des créatures.

La moue que fit Daphné à ce moment-là amusa Harry qui, déconcentré, se fit bruler par l'un des scroutts.

\- Aïe ! Fit Harry.

\- Ouïe ! S'écria Dean, presque au même moment. Il m'a eu !

Une grande brulure s'étalait sur sa main. Harry lui n'était brulé que sur la moitié de la main, au niveau du pouce et de l'index.

\- Le cours est presque terminé. Harry, Dean, allez à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh pourra vous soigner ça rapidement.

* * *

Alors que l'infirmière les soignait, Harry lui demanda s'il lui était déjà arrivé d'avoir des élèves ou des stagiaires. Mme Pomfresh lui répondit que certains élèves avaient fait un stage avec elle lors de leur année d'ASPIC afin d'avoir de l'expérience avant leur formation à Ste Mangouste mais qu'elle n'en avait plus eus depuis plus de cinq ans.

Harry lui demanda s'il pouvait être son élève, prétextant qu'il serait bien qu'il connaisse les rudiments de la médicomagie étant donné qu'il se blessait souvent. Mme Pomfesh lui répondit qu'elle préférait qu'il vienne la voir tant qu'il était à Poudlard mais qu'elle acceptait de lui enseigner les bases de la médicomagie si le formulaire qu'elle lui donnerait quelques minutes plus tard était signé par son tuteur.

Harry prit le formulaire en souriant, précisant que cela ne poserait aucun problème. Après tout, il pouvait encore utiliser le contrat avec Grunning Inc. comme levier de pression contre Vernon pour qu'il signe le papier sans faire de chichi.

Après être sortis de l'infirmerie, leur main soignée par un onguent et enroulée dans un bandage, Harry et Dean atteignirent la Grande Salle et rejoignirent leurs amis avant de remplir leur assiette de côtelettes d'agneau accompagnées de pommes de terre.

Hermione mangeait très rapidement et, son assiette finie, déclara qu'elle devait se rendre à la bibliothèque, surement pour se renseigner sur « l'esclavage des elfes de maisons ». Harry se promit à lui-même de ne jamais évoquer à sa meilleure amie le fait que Dobby travaillait désormais pour lui.

Quand il eut fini de manger à son tour, il chercha son professeur de métamorphose du regard à la grande table. Celle-ci se leva et, passant, près de lui, lui demande de la suivre. Ils se rendirent à son bureau, près de la classe de métamorphose. Cinq minutes plus tard, le professeur Babbling entra à son tour.

\- Alors Mr Potter, le professeur McGonagall m'a parlé de votre intérêt nouveau dans mon cours de runes, lui dit-elle après s'être installée sur une chaise.

\- Oui, grâce à Bill Weasley, j'ai pu voir à quel point la magie des runes était fascinante.

\- Oui, le professeur McGonagall m'a également prévenu que Mr Weasley vous avait appris une rune de lumière. En combien de temps l'avez-vous apprise ?

\- Environ quatre jours.

Le professeur Babbling échangea un regard intéressé avec le professeur McGonagall.

\- Pouvez-vous nous en faire la démonstration Mr Potter ? Demanda cette dernière.

\- Bien sûr, professeur. Vous la voulez sur le mur, un objet en particulier ou sur ma main ?

\- Vous parvenez à faire fonctionner une rune sur votre main ? Articula le professeur de runes, étonnée.

\- Oui, j'ai demandé à Bill si c'était possible. Il m'a affirmé que oui et maintenant je peux le faire.

Pour le leur montrer, il prit sa baguette, pensa à la rune qu'il voulait tracer ainsi qu'à sa fonction première –s'illuminer- et il la traça sur la paume de sa main avec le bout de sa baguette.

\- Professeurs, pouvez-vous plonger la pièce dans l'obscurité s'il vous plait ?

Ceci fait, Harry activa sa rune en fermant le poing, puis en la touchant de son pouce et enfin la rune émit une forte lumière vers le plafond. Après quelques secondes, Harry referma le poing et la lumière s'éteignit.

\- Incroyable ! s'exclama le professeur Babbling alors que sa collègue rallumait les lumières. Mr Potter ce vous venez de faire, seuls les élèves de cinquième année les plus douées le peuvent. En troisième année, nous ne voyons que la théorie du traçage de runes sur un morceau de parchemin ainsi que les différentes runes que nous étudions au cours de l'année. En quatrième année, nous voyons davantage de runes et apprenons à les tracer sur d'autres objets. Ce n'est qu'en cinquième année que j'apprends à mes élèves à en retranscrire sur les murs et sur la peau, mais cette dernière matière pose problème à beaucoup d'entre eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour moi ? S'inquiéta inutilement Harry.

\- Que vous êtes un naturel ! S'exclama le professeur Babbling avec enthousiasme. Vous avez appris en quatre jours à tracer et à faire fonctionner une rune que beaucoup d'élèves ne parviennent pas à faire fonctionner après trois ans d'études ! Bien sûr, se reprit-elle, vous avez beaucoup de lacunes car vous n'avez pas suivi les cours de troisième année mais vous pourrez rattraper vos camarades en très peu de temps. Vous pourrez même les dépasser si vous le voulez !

\- Donc, vous m'acceptez dans votre cours ?

\- Oh que oui !

A cela, Harry vit le professeur McGonagall arborer un sourire fier.

\- J'ai pour habitude de faire un cours théorique puis un cours davantage en relation avec les nouvelles runes et la partie pratique. Le mieux serait que vous assistiez aux cours théoriques de troisième et quatrième année, ils ne se chevauchent pas dans l'horaire heureusement, puis je vous donnerais des devoirs différents de ceux que je donnerai à vos camarades afin de vous faire avancer de manière différente et de pouvoir évaluer votre niveau. Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Ca me plairait beaucoup. Merci professeur Babbling !

\- J'imagine que vous n'avez ni les livres ni le matériel demandés ?

\- Je m'en occuperais, Bathsheba, intervint Minerva McGonagall. Mr Potter aura tout ce qu'il lui faut pour le cours de jeudi. Mr Potter, voici votre nouvel emploi du temps, ajouta la cheffe des Gryffondor en lui tendant un parchemin.

\- Le cours de tout à l'heure sert davantage d'introduction il ne vous servira à rien d'y assister. Je vous conseille donc fortement, Mr Potter, d'en apprendre un maximum sur les trente-deux runes nordiques d'ici à jeudi afin que nous puissions commencer à mettre en pratique ce que vous savez déjà. Donc lisez la fonction première de chaque rune et tentez d'en retenir le nom et le traçage, au moins, des dix premières.

\- Oui, professeur. Encore merci !

* * *

Harry se rendit immédiatement à la bibliothèque. Demandant à Mme Pince où se trouvaient les livres traitant des runes, il en trouva deux sur les runes nordiques. L'un était de niveau 3 et l'autre de niveau 4. Il prit les deux, ayant l'intention de commencer par le livre de niveau 3 mais d'étudier également les runes du livre de niveau 4.

Prenant un stylo et un cahier vierge, il s'entraina, par accumulation à retenir le nom, le traçage et l'effet de chacune des runes. Il les retraça une trentaine de fois, se testant lui-même, en ajoutant une à chaque fois qu'il en maitrisait un certain nombre. Vers seize heures, il connaissait les trente-deux runes nordiques mais n'en était certain que pour une quinzaine. Il lui restait deux jours pour tester sa mémoire et passer au livre de niveau 4.

Il feuilleta ce dernier, curieux de savoir ce dont il traitait puisqu'il n'y avait que trente-deux runes nordiques et qu'elles se trouvaient toutes dans le manuel qu'il venait de terminer. Ce bouquin contenait les mêmes runes, nommées de la même manière, mais il y avait des indications concernant un traçage fluide et plus facile de ces runes. Le but étant, après avoir maitrisé cette nouvelle manière de tracer, de pouvoir lier les runes entre elles. Mais cette partie de la théorie n'était pas étudié avant la sixième année.

Par contre, s'il parvenait à tracer les runes nordiques de cette manière-là, il ferait d'une pierre, deux coups : il gagnerait en fluidité, parvenant à les tracer de toute manière, et prendrait de l'avance dans la théorie de la réalisation de rituels runiques.

Il rentra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, trente minutes plus tard, un panier à la main. Avant de monter les sept étages séparant la bibliothèque de l'antre des lions, Harry avait rendu visite aux elfes de maison et ces derniers lui avaient donné un panier rempli de gâteaux et d'une carafe métallique remplie de chocolat chaud.

Bien sûr, quand elle vit le panier, Hermione comprit instantanément qu'il venait des cuisines et qu'Harry avait ainsi donné plus de travail aux elfes de maison. Par conséquent, elle refusa d'y toucher. Ron et Neville ne se firent pas prier et Harry servi même un chocolat chaud à Ginny qui tentait de remplir un parchemin des divers effets dangereux d'un ingrédient utilisé dans une potion dont il n'avait pas connaissance.

Une fois tous installés, Ron questionna Harry sur son absence au cours de divination.

\- J'ai abandonné, dit-il en mordant dans une part de tarte à la mélasse.

\- Quoi ? Mais Harry nous sommes obligés de suivre au moins deux cours optionnels ! Bien que je sois tout à fait d'accord avec ton initiative, ajouta Hermione.

\- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça Harry ? Ce cours est bidon, rien de plus facile !

\- Justement, il est bidon, une vrai perte de temps et d'énergie. Je ressens le besoin d'avoir des défis. Depuis que Bill m'a parlé des runes, je me suis informé et je trouve ça fascinant : leurs utilités, le traçage, les divers effets et le fait de pouvoir lier les runes entre elles. Du coup, j'en ai parlé avec le professeur McGonagall : je ne suis plus le cours de divination mais le cours de runes anciennes.

\- Mec, t'es malade, dit Ron avec des grand yeux.

\- Harry, je suis vraiment contente que tu penses plus sérieusement à tes études mais comment feras-tu ? Tu n'as suivi aucun cours de runes l'année dernière, tu ne peux pas suivre les cours de cette année.

\- En fait, je suis quelques cours de troisième année pour maitriser la théorie et rattraper mon retard sur les runes que vous avez apprises l'année dernière et, en parallèle, je suis quelques cours de quatrième année.

\- Mais tu ne sais rien du tout sur les runes.

\- Je sais que j'en sais très peu mais j'ai jusqu'à jeudi pour connaitre les runes nordiques afin que le professeur Babbling me fasse pratiquer et puisse évaluer mon niveau.

Harry ne parla pas de la rune qu'il avait montré ce matin aux professeurs Babbling et McGonagall. Sinon, cela risquait de rendre Ron jaloux et Hermione voudrait qu'il lui montre et lui explique comment il faisait. Or il n'en savait rien. Il le faisait, c'était tout.

 **4 septembre**

Le jeudi matin arriva rapidement. Harry était certain de pouvoir retracer fluidement vingt-huit runes nordiques mais connaissait le nom et les effets des trente-deux qu'il avait étudiées.

Lorsqu'il arriva au cours parmi les élèves de son année, Hermione lui fit une place à côté d'elle. Il s'installa et le professeur Babbling arriva une minute plus tard.

\- Ah Mr Potter, ravi de vous voir à mon cours. Vous avez bien vos fournitures ?

\- Oui professeur.

\- Bien. Miss Granger, j'ai appris que votre camarade, Miss Patil, était à l'infirmerie. Je compte donc sur vous aujourd'hui pour aider Mr Potter s'il en a besoin. Mr Potter, au retour de Miss Patil, je vous demanderai de vous assoir à une place vacante. Il me semble que Miss Greengrass soit la seule à ne pas partager son pupitre.

\- Bien professeur.

Le professeur Babbling fit un bref rappel des alphabets runiques entrevus l'année précédente et des notions théoriques importantes sur la magie des runes. En troisième année, les élèves apprenaient le nom, le traçage brut et l'effet principal des runes nordiques, elfiques et goblines.

Harry ne connaissait pas autant de runes mais maitrisait déjà le traçage fluide des runes nordiques. Ce que les élèves de sa classe de quatrième année mettraient au moins trois semaines à maitriser. Pendant ce temps-là, il pourrait rattraper son retard concernant les runes goblines et elfiques tout en apprenant directement à les tracer de manière fluide plutôt que de la manière brute.

Dix minutes avant la fin des deux heures de cours, le professeur Babbling lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle le testa, afin de voir où il en était de son étude des runes nordiques. Il réussit à nommer et à donner les effets connus de vingt-six runes sur trente-deux. Puis, elle lui demande de tracer dix runes, n'importe lesquelles. Elle fut bluffée quand elle le vit tracer les runes de manière fluide. En devoir, elle lui demanda pour le jeudi suivant d'étudier la première moitié de l'alphabet runique des elfes, c'est-à-dire, les quatorze première runes.

* * *

À l'heure du déjeuner, alors qu'il approchait de la Grande Salle, accompagné d'Hermione, Pixel se montra.

Il avait peu vu son ami depuis lundi. Harry se levait tôt et n'avait plus le temps de passer par le dortoir avant le début des cours. Puis, pendant la journée, il ne voyait pas Pixel, mais il savait que la petite créature se baladait dans le château, furetant dans tous les coins. Au soir, il le voyait brièvement, son petit ami volant revenant très tard au dortoir.

\- Alors mon ami, tu te plais à Poudlard ?

\- ZzZ ! ZzZ ! S'exclama Pixel avec enthousiasme.

Pixel fit un signe de la main à Hermione, frotta sa tête contre la joue d'Harry puis repartit dans son exploration.

Après le déjeuner, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Tous les élèves étaient si impatients de ce premiers cours qu'ils étaient arrivés en avance.

Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, les élèves de quatrième année de Gryffondor s'installèrent, sortirent leur livre _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_ et attendirent l'auror dans un silence inhabituel.

Celui-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard. On pouvait entendre sa jambe de bois frapper le sol à un rythme constant dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il entra, il dit aux élèves de ranger leur livre : ils n'en auraient pas besoin.

Après avoir rapidement évoqué le programme de l'année précédente – apprendre à se protéger des créatures maléfiques, il leur expliqua que, même s'ils étaient trop jeunes pour cela selon le ministère, ils étudieraient les maléfices et la manière de les contrer et aborderaient les maléfices interdits – chose qui appartenait normalement au programme de sixième année.

* * *

Harry dit à ses amis qu'il était fatigué et qu'il allait se coucher. Il monta dans le dortoir des quatrièmes années, s'assit sur son lit puis ferma les rideaux autour de lui. Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- Harry ? Ça va ?

 _Neville._

Harry soupira. Il ne voulait pas parler de son humeur avec qui que ce soit.

\- Tu as pensé à tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? Finit par demander Neville quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Ouais, répondit Harry après un moment de silence.

Il ne dit plus rien pendant un moment et Neville ne le pressa pas. Ce respect envers ses sentiments et sa vie privée de la part de son ami lui donna envie de lui expliquer.

\- L'année dernière, quand les détraqueurs m'ont approché, j'ai revécu cette nuit-là.

Il ne répondit pas, attendant surement qu'il continue.

\- Je le vois monter les escaliers après avoir tué mon père, puis venir vers ma mère et moi. Ni elle ni mon père n'avaient leur baguette. Elle a fermé la porte mais ça ne l'a pas retenu.

Harry fit une pause, avalant sa salive. Evoquer la mort de sa mère, depuis qu'il savait que c'était ce qu'il entendait face à un détraqueur, lui serrait la gorge.

\- Elle le suppliait de m'épargner, de prendre sa vie à la place de la mienne mais il l'a tuée comme si elle n'avait pas d'importance. Et ensuite, il est arrivé ce que tout le monde sait : le sortilège de mort a rebondi sur moi et l'a fait disparaitre, ne laissant que cette stupide cicatrice sur mon front.

Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes. Neville aurait très bien pu s'être endormi qu'Harry n'aurait pas fait la différence. Mais son camarade prit ensuite la parole :

\- C'est depuis le jour où il t'est arrivé tout ça que je vis chez ma grand-mère, tu sais ? Très peu de gens savent ce qui est arrivé à mes parents.

\- Ils sont morts, aussi, non ?

\- Il m'est arrivé de penser que ça aurait été préférable, avoua honteusement Neville.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Il entendit le jeune Londubat soupirer avant de se lancer :

\- Le lendemain de la disparition du Seigneur des ténèbres, ses mangemorts les plus proches, dont faisait partis les Lestrange, ont attaqué le manoir des Londubat. Ils étaient persuadé que mes parents savaient où était leur maitre. Mais il n'en savait rien.

Harry pensa entendre un sanglot sans en être certain.

\- Alors les mangemorts les ont torturés jusqu'à la folie. Depuis, ajouta-t-il en respirant plus fortement, ils sont tous les deux à St Mangouste.

\- Tu vas souvent les voir ?

\- Aussi souvent que je le peux, dit-il fièrement. Mais… ils ne me reconnaissent pas. Ils ne reconnaissent personne.

Harry réfléchit : y avait-il quelque chose qu'il pouvait dire pour consoler son ami ?

\- Je suis sûr que tes parents sont fiers de toi Neville, aussi sûre que mes parents sont fiers de moi, lui dit-il, espérant que cela améliore son humeur.

Il y eut un silence entre eux. Harry pensait à Neville. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il manque autant de confiance en lui ! Et sa grand-mère qui ne cessait de le comparer à son père ne faisait qu'empirer la situation.

\- Bonne nuit Harry, dit Neville quelques minutes plus tard. Et merci.

Harry lui souhaita également un bonne nuit avant de se mettre en pyjama et de se mettre au lit. Puis il pensa qu'il n'avait pas été un très bon ami pour Neville et il se promit de se rapprocher de son camarade et de l'aider à avoir plus confiance en lui à l'avenir.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Le jeudi suivant, Fol Œil lança le sortilège de l'Imperium sur les élèves pour qu'ils puissent tester leur volonté de s'en libérer. Les camarades d'Harry et les élèves de Serpentard se mirent à bouger dans toute la classe, sautillant ou imitant des animaux. Harry eut du mal à cacher son rire quand Malfoy dû imiter une fouine et son sourire quand Daphné se mit à tourner sur elle-même comme une ballerine.

Puis, quand ce fut son tour, il réussit légèrement à combattre le sort. L'ancien auror était si enthousiaste qu'il força Harry à subir le sort quatre fois jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de complètement contrer les effets de l'Imperium. Ron, lui, marchait encore à moitié à cloche-pied à la fin du cours.

Après dîner, Harry se rendit à la bibliothèque pour étudier une dernière fois les runes de l'alphabet elfiques. Le professeur Babbling lui avait demandé d'en connaitre quatorze pour le jour-même mais il en maitrisait déjà vingt. Elle lui avait alors demandé de continuer jusqu'au bout de l'alphabet, de s'exercer à les tracer fluidement et de ne pas oublier de s'exercer souvent à tracer les runes nordiques afin de ne pas les oublier.

Quand il eut fini, il rentra à la salle commune. Elle était presque vide. Il n'y avait que Fred et George à une table qui écrivaient sur un parchemin et parlaient à voix basse et Hermione qui tricotait des habits pour les elfes de maison et qui les laisserait trainer dans la salle avant d'aller se coucher.

Trente minutes plus tard, Harry s'endormit, ses pensées tournées vers une jeune fille aux yeux gris et au charmant sourire avec qui il passerait la journée ce dimanche.

 **14 septembre**

\- J'aurais trop aimé voir ça ! S'exclama Daphné.

\- Ensuite, Ron nous as demandé de ne plus lui parler. Quand on lui a demandé pourquoi, il a dit qu'il essayer de garder le souvenir de « Draco Malfoy, la fouine bondissante » !

La Serpentard éclata de rire.

Harry et son amie se trouvaient dans la Salle sur Demande. Ron et Hermione avait maintenant l'habitude de le voir s'éclipser pour étudier ou faire des recherches et ne lui posaient plus trop de questions. Enfin Ron, lui, ne lui posait plus de questions. Hermione, elle, cherchait toujours à savoir ce qu'il faisait, bien que moins souvent depuis qu'il s'était énervée de ne pas pouvoir avoir de vie privée. De son côté, Daphné avait demandé à Tracy de ne rien dire à Blaise sur sa rencontre avec le jeune Potter. Elle lui parlerait de son amitié Gryffondor-Serpentard une autre fois.

La Salle sur Demande avait pris l'apparence d'un parc moldu au centre duquel se trouvait un étang avec une barque. Les deux adolescents étaient assis sur une couverture devant l'étendue d'eau et un panier à pique-nique, amené par Dobby, était rempli de plein de bonnes choses pour le déjeuner.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Harry ? Demanda Daphné, avant de mordre dans un sandwich.

\- Je pense que ce sera fascinant. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant cette année donc j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça sera et je me demande qui sera choisi pour représenter Poudlard. Je suis aussi curieux d'en savoir plus à propos de Beaubâtons et Durmstrang. À part ce que nous en disent les livres, on ne sait pas grand-chose de ces écoles.

\- On a de la chance que le Tournoi se produise à Poudlard. Sinon, n'ayant pas dix-sept ans, nous n'aurions pas pu aller à Durmstrang ni à Beaubâtons pour voir ça.

\- C'est juste, lui accorda Harry, ayant oublié de détail. Regarder mais pas participer, ça va me changer de ma scolarité jusqu'à présent enfin une année où je vais être tranquille ! Ajouta-t-il en se laissant tomber en arrière sur la couverture.

\- Au fait, à part les rumeurs colportées par tout le monde et ce que tu m'as raconté sur le basilic de la Chambre des Secrets, tu ne m'a pas vraiment dit ce qu'il s'était passé avec Quirrel ou même avec les détraqueurs l'année dernière… Tanta Daphné.

Harry soupira un peu. Il n'aimait pas vraiment parler de tout ça mais il avait déjà raconté bien pire à son amie. Et il savait qu'elle ne jugeait pas ses actions ni ne raconterait tout ça à personne. Alors il lui raconta tout en détails. Le vol à Gringott, la découverte du chien à trois têtes Touffu, la pierre philosophale créée par Nicolas Flamel et cachée au troisième étage, le troll qui a servi de diversion, Rogue qu'il pensait être le voleur de la pierre, ces nombreuses nuits passées devant le miroir du Rised, son balai ensorcelé, les différentes épreuves sous la trappe et, enfin, le combat contre Quirrel et la destruction de la pierre.

\- Toi qui n'aime pas ta célébrité et ton statut de héros, tu agis pourtant comme tel. Pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé de tout ça aux professeurs ?

Harry rit.

\- On l'a fait. Mais le professeur McGonagall nous as gentiment dit de laisser ça au professeur Dumbledore.

\- Sauf que vous avez dû agir puisqu'il était absent quand Quirrel est parti s'emparer de la pierre, continua la Serpentard.

\- Tout était prévu, de toute façon.

\- Prévu ? Demanda-t-elle avec confusion.

\- Hagrid qui m'emmène jusqu'au coffre renfermant la pierre pour que je sache que c'est ce coffre qui fut forcé quelques jours plus tard, le miroir du Rised « caché » et ma cape d'invisibilité que j'ai reçue à Noël puis les épreuves censées être là pour empêcher Voldemort de s'emparer de la pierre. Pourtant, Ron, Hermione et moi, trois élèves de première année, sommes venus à bout des épreuves. Tu trouves ça normal toi ?

\- Tu veux dire que le Directeur avait tout manigancé ? Réalisa-t-elle rapidement. Mais pour quelle raison ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore quel but cela a servi. Mais il n'en est pas resté là.

Alors Harry lui parla de sa deuxième puis de sa troisième année et de tous les doutes qu'il avait eu sur le rôle de Dumbledore à chaque instant. Daphné était bonne auditrice. Elle s'exclamait à chaque découverte dont il lui parlait, s'indignait de chaque moment de douleur ou d'humiliation qu'il avait subi et se mit carrément en colère quand il lui parla de Sirius et de son innocence.

Il avait quelque peu hésité à lui parler de Sirius. Mais, bien qu'il ne se connaisse que depuis peu, il sentait qu'il pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance et sa réaction à l'annonce que Sirius Black étant non seulement innocent mais aussi son parrain le lui confirma.

\- Il faut découvrir quels sont les plans de Dumbledore. Et il faut surtout que tu sois prudent cette année, ajouta Daphné, les sourcils froncés.

\- Cette année, il ne peut rien me faire. Tout le monde regardera le Tournoi et rien d'autre ne se passera. Que veux-tu qu'il me fasse ?

* * *

L'anniversaire d'Hermione passa. Mais ses fréquents allers-et-retours entre la Grande Salle et la bibliothèque semblèrent le lui faire oublier. Bien qu'elle se privait parfois de manger plus que nécessaire, le chocolat chaud à la guimauve et à la cannelle que lui offrirent Ron et Harry ainsi que la nouvelle édition de « Poudlard : une histoire » lui firent plaisir et lui fit faire une pause le temps d'une soirée.

 **17 octobre**

Les cours se passaient plutôt bien pour Harry : Ron ne semblait plus lui en vouloir d'avoir abandonné le cours de divination, Hermione avait arrêté de l'accaparer toutes le deux minutes pour lui expliquer un point de matière en runes anciennes –il n'était pas complètement idiot, merci- et il aimait chaque moment qu'il passait avec Daphné, que ce soit les deux dimanche où ils avaient passés des heures à discuter ou, tout simplement, pendant le cours de runes.

Le samedi, il prenait une heure le matin pour se muscler car la semaine, il avait à peine le temps de faire le tour du lac -enfin, le « tour » était une façon de parler- avant les cours. Chaque semaine, il essayait de faire des séries de pompes, d'abdominaux et de levés de poids en intensifiant l'effort à chaque séance. Il était maintenant capable de faire deux séries de vingt-cinq pompes et de cinquante abdominaux et de tenir une minute de gainage sans faillir. Il espérait avoir de meilleurs abdos que Sirius la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Son parrain n'ayant plus qu'une tablette de chocolat fondu en ce moment, il avait toutes ses chances.

L'après-midi, il se concentrait sur sa transformation en panthère. Il était parvenu, en plus des membres postérieurs, à faire apparaitre sa queue. Selon Sirius, cet appendice étant absent chez les humains, c'était la partie la plus difficile. Il avait également des poils sur quelques parties du corps. Son faucon était très difficile. Il n'avait pour l'instant fait apparaitre que quelques plumes.

Tous les dimanches, après ses rendez-vous – il aimait les appeler ainsi- avec Daphné, il rejoignait l'infirmerie pour apprendre la médicomagie. Pour l'instant, il pouvait soigner les coupures, arrêter les saignements et réparer les nez cassés. Bon, lorsqu'il tentait le sort pour réparer ces derniers, ce n'était pas encore toujours parfait, mais ça viendrait.

Harry écrivait à Sirius et Remus chaque semaine. Ce dernier s'occupait de transmettre les lettres à son parrain quand il faisait le voyage Angleterre/Ile des Maraudeurs toutes les deux semaines. Dès lors, les réponses se faisaient rares il venait tout juste de recevoir sa troisième lettre depuis qu'il l'avait quitté au début du mois d'août. Son parrain lui manquait, beaucoup. Il avait passé un été fantastique –le meilleur- avec ceux qu'il considérait comme les seuls membres de sa famille.

Assis sur son lit, il fit une autre rature sur sa feuille. Puis, regardant l'état de sa lettre, il fit une boule avec le papier et la jeta dans la poubelle. Il reprit une nouvelle feuille, appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton du stylo, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait coucher sur le papier, puis tapa sa tête contre la tête de lit. Quel idiot il était ! Il avait acheté des miroirs à double-sens ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Parlant des miroirs qu'il avait acheté durant l'été, Harry en expliqua le fonctionnement, demanda des nouvelles, lui en donna de lui puis signa avant de plier sa lettre. Avisant un morceau de tissus dans la poubelle de Ron, surement du dernier colis de fudge de Mme Weasley, il s'en servit pour emballer le miroir. Il empaqueta le colis avec la lettre dans du papier kraft puis mis le tout dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, dans l'intention d'aller à la volière le lendemain matin.

Très tôt le lendemain, après avoir envoyé son colis aux bons soins d'Hedwige, Harry se dirigea vers son point de départ près du lac. Cela lui avait pris six semaines mais, cette fois, il arriverait à courir les sept kilomètres qu'il s'était fixé pour objectif.

Quand il fut arrivé au sixième, il commença à avoir un point de côté. Il garda le rythme de sa course mais régla son souffle afin d'amoindrir la douleur et parvenir à son but.

Arrivé à son point d'arrivé –il avait couru presque quatre kilomètres avant de faire demi-tour pour revenir à son point de départ, Harry s'écroula, prenant de grandes inspirations, expirant lentement, son corps dégoulinant de sueurs. Il regarda sa montre : quarante-huit minutes. Le dernier kilomètre l'avait tué. Son nouvel objectif : quarante minutes.

Pour reprendre une respiration normale et récupérer une température corporelle plus basse –ainsi qu'un visage moins rouge-, il médita, non pas pour vérifier ses boucliers mais pour apaiser son esprit et son cœur palpitant.

Deux jours plus tôt, le professeur Flitwick leur avait enseigné le sortilège d'attraction, sort d'une très grande utilité mais également à la maîtrise ardue. Pour ce premier cours, il n'avait vu que la théorie, les mouvements de baguette et essayé d'attirer à eux une plume. Seules Hermione et Padma Patil, la jumelle de Parvati, étaient parvenues à faire tressauter leur plume. Lui et les autres, rien. Même pas un tremblement.

Il espérait faire mieux aujourd'hui.

* * *

Harry était installé dans un des fauteuils de la Salle sur Demande avec Daphné. La tête sur ses genoux, il l'écoutait lire son devoir de métamorphose afin qu'il lui suggère des améliorations.

Il aimait écouter sa voix. Elle avait une voix douce mais expressive elle aurait pu être conteuse d'histoires. Il détestait le fait de ne pas pouvoir passer plus de temps ensemble mais il ne voulait pas lui causer d'ennuis avec les membres de sa maison.

Elle lui avait dit que, bientôt, elle mettrait Blaise dans la confidence et qu'elle pourrait l'aider à faire de même avec Hermione. Mais ce serait plus compliqué avec Ron qui ne cessait ces indubitables remarques sur Malfoy et les Serpentards en général.

Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Actuellement, il appréciait juste sa voix, la tranquillité et le fait d'être avec elle.

\- Tu ne t'es pas endormi, au moins ? Demanda-t-elle, interrompant sa lecture.

Harry n'avait même pas remarqué que ses yeux étaient fermés.

\- Non, non, je suis toujours là, lui répondit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Elle rit.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

\- C'est bien, mais tu devrais en dire plus sur les contre-charmes, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant. Sinon il est vraiment bon.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle écrivit ses remarques dans la marge, roula son parchemin et rangea ses affaires dans son sac.

\- Alors, tu as eu des nouvelles de Sirius ?

\- J'ai reçu une lettre jeudi, juste après t'avoir parlé. Je lui ai envoyé ma réponse vendredi matin avec un des miroirs à double sens. Ce sera plus facile pour communiquer quand il l'aura reçu.

\- Tu possèdes des miroirs à double-sens ? C'est hyper rare !

\- Ouais, j'en ai acheté quelques-uns cet été, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Je m'en veux de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

\- Tu y as pensé, c'est le principal.

\- Un peu tard quand même. Et Astoria, comment va-t-elle ?

\- Toujours aussi éperdument admirative envers Malfoy, dit-elle en roulant des yeux. Enfin, votre petite discussion de cet été l'aura bien fait réfléchir je vois bien qu'elle le voit autrement désormais. Mais je crois qu'elle a toujours le béguin pour lui.

\- Aïe. Ça craint.

\- S'il lui fait du mal, consciemment ou non, je connais un sort ou deux qui pourraient définitivement éradiquer la noble maison des Malfoy en supprimant toute possibilité d'une descendance future, dit-elle le regard vif et les poings serrés.

Harry la regarda, bouche bée.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, soudainement gênée.

\- J'hésite franchement entre ressentir de l'horreur à l'idée de ce que tu es capable de faire, de la crainte à l'idée que tu pourrais potentiellement me le faire subir ou être complètement sous ton charme.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle à nouveau, complètement abasourdie par la fin de sa phrase.

\- Bah oui ! On ne t'a jamais dit à quel point tu es belle quand tu te mets en colère ?

\- Tellement ringard… Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais Harry vit bien qu'elle avait toutes les difficultés à s'empêcher de rougir.

* * *

La nuit suivante, Harry ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil. Il était trois heures du matin, il entendait les ronflements de Ron et avait même bordé Pixel lorsqu'il était venu se coucher deux heures plus tôt. Des idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas d'où elles lui venaient mais elles l'empêchaient de dormir.

Il repensait à la Salle sur Demande qu'il avait découverte grâce à Dobby puis ses pensées s'étaient dirigées vers la Chambre des Secrets. Tout le monde savait que cette chambre avait été fondée par Salazar Serpentard. Du coup, Harry s'était dit que la salle va-et-vient était tellement ingénieuse qu'elle n'avait pu être créée que par Rowena Serdaigle. Alors, tous les fondateurs devaient avoir laissé leur trace, non ?

Sachant qu'il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil avec toutes ces idées non vérifiées, il se leva discrètement et descendit dans la salle commune.

\- Dobby !

*POUF !*

\- Harry Potter monsieur a besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Désolé de te déranger à cette heure de la nuit Dobby.

\- Oh non, monsieur ne dérange pas Dobby, Dobby est ravi d'avoir été appelé !

Harry avait remarqué dernièrement que Dobby construisait mieux ses phrases. Surement que le mauvais traitement subits par les Malfoy avait eu une influence sur son comportement et que, maintenant qu'il était bien traité, Dobby allait mieux.

\- Dobby, j'ai entendu dire que Gringott était ouvert 24h/24. C'est vrai ?

\- Oui monsieur. Les gobelins disent qu'il n'y a pas d'heure pour se faire de l'argent.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'y amener maintenant ?

\- Oui monsieur, Dobby le peut !

\- Bien. Je vais me changer et je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Après être retourné dans son dortoir sans bruit et s'être habillé de sa robe officielle de la famille Potter, Harry rejoignit Dobby et ils quittèrent Poudlard.

Arrivé devant le grand bâtiment de marbre blanc, Dobby repartit et Harry entra. Il montra ses chevalières au gobelin situé au comptoir et lui dit souhaiter entrer dans l'un de ses coffres. Un jeune gobelin le conduisit à travers les dédales de coffres dans le chariot et l'attendit quand Harry ouvrit la porte du coffre de Gryffondor en y insérant la bague.

L'intérieur du coffre était plus petit qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il y avait peu d'or –sa richesse étant surement passée dans la construction et la gestion de Poudlard- et le reste n'était que des présentoirs remplis d'épées, des tapisseries plus moches les unes que les autres et seulement une dizaine de livres.

Il s'y intéressa. Il y avait quelques livres sur la magie et la politique de l'époque, deux livres sur Poudlard et un livre dont la couverture ne comportait aucun titre. Harry feuilleta les deux livre sur le château mais il ne semblait pas contenir d'informations utiles. Puis il prit le dernier livre sans nom et l'ouvrit.

À l'intérieur, on y avait écrit des notes sur Poudlard et ainsi que des sortilèges. Ce n'était pas un journal mais plutôt un cahier d'observation et d'expériences. À la dernière page, il y avait les initiales de l'illustre sorcier : G.G.

Ne trouvant rien d'autres d'intéressant, il prit le livre avec lui et voulut quitter le coffre quand il remarqua un piédestal au fond de la salle. Il s'en approcha et y vit un livre volumineux à la couverture épaisse. Dessus, en lettres dorées, il y avait d'écrit : « Grimoire de la famille Potter ». Il se demandait pourquoi il se trouvait là et non dans le coffre familial.

Harry se rappela que Sirius lui en avait parlé. C'est dans ce grimoire qu'il en apprendrait plus sur la magie de sa famille. Il le prit également puis rejoignit le hall. De là, il sortit avant d'appeler Dobby qui le ramena dans la salle commune. Il alla dans le dortoir et mit son survêtement pour se préparer à son jogging matinal après une brève lecture. Puis il s'installa devant le feu pour lire le cahier sans nom jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte.

Deux heures plus tard, il sentit des tapotements à l'épaule. Il se retourna d'abord, tentant de tourner le dos à l'opportun qui essayait de le réveiller, mais tomba au sol. Complètement dans les vapes et se frottant le crâne endolori par la chute, Harry retrouva peu à peu les esprits et réalisa que Dobby était à ses côtés.

\- Monsieur veut que Dobby apporte une potion pour la douleur ?

\- Non merci Dobby, ça ira, dit-il en arrêtant de se frotter la tête pour le rassurer. Dis-moi, quelle heure est-il ?

\- Six heures monsieur. Dobby a réveillé Harry Potter monsieur pour son jogging quotidien.

\- Bien pensé, mon ami. Je te remercie.

*POUF !*

Harry retourna dans son dortoir pour cacher le cahier de Godric dans sa malle puis sortit de la tour et, enfin, du château pour entamer sa course.

 **26 octobre**

Alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier les faisant sortir des donjons, Tracy observa ses amis. Daphné, à l'avant, avait son légendaire masque de reine de glace et ne laissait rien deviner sur ce qu'ils allaient faire. Tracy le savait parfaitement : elle couvrait Daphné à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait Harry. Blaise, lui, ignorait pourquoi il les suivait et il avait fallu à Daphné beaucoup d'arguments pour le persuader de venir avec elles sans poser de questions et surtout après le couvre-feu.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la salle de métamorphose sans avoir croisé ni Rusard, ni préfets. Daphné ferma la porte et y plaça un sort de confidentialité ainsi qu'un sort d'alerte si quelqu'un approchait.

\- Est-ce que tu vas finalement me dire ce que nous faisons ici Daphné ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et abandonna son masque de glace.

\- Nous sommes de la maison de Salazar Serpentard, Blaise, dit-elle après avoir réfléchi à comment elle allait lui annoncer son amitié avec Harry. La maison de la ruse et de l'ambition. Ces deux qualités, bien que prédominantes chez nous, ne le sont pas chez nos très chers camarades à qui nous ne pouvons faire confiance.

\- Je le sais bien il t'a fallu deux ans pour me faire confiance et m'intégrer dans ton cercle de confiance avec Tracy, que tu connaissais déjà avant Poudlard.

\- Oui, et j'en suis désolée. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que nous ne devrions pas nous cantonner à ces qualités et donc à nos semblables.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que tu envisages d'élargir ton cercle avec des gens d'autres maisons que la nôtre ?

\- En fait, Blaise, c'est déjà fait, intervient Tracy avec un grand sourire.

\- Et je voulais que vous rencontriez tous les deux cette personnes, ajouta Daphné.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que Tracy n'a pas rencontré cette personne ? Dit Blaise.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit l'intéressée. Je l'ai déjà rencontré cet été.

\- Cet été, vraiment ? Et qui est-ce ?

\- Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir.

La porte de la classe clignota d'une vive couleur verte. Daphné s'en approcha pour désactiver l'alarme et attendit. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle entendit toquer. D'abord trois fois, puis une pause, encore trois fois puis deux fois. C'était Harry.

Elle ouvrit la porte, lui fit un signe de tête accompagné d'un bref sourire et le laissa entrer.

Harry avait déjà retiré sa cape d'invisibilité avant d'entrer. Il ne pouvait pas la montrer à Blaise Zabini alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas et il ne voulait pas la montrer à Tracy tout de suite. Il retira les mains de ses poches et croisa les bras sur son pull couleur moutarde. Il voulait montrer qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette en main et donc qu'il n'était pas hostile.

L'ami de Daphné le regardait, impassible. À croire que tous les Serpentard avaient suivi une formation durant leur première année afin de pouvoir rester stoïque en toute circonstance. Et que seule Tracy avait échoué.

Harry décida de saluer d'abord les filles afin de montre à Zabini qu'ils étaient amis.

\- Salut Daphné, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Salut Harry.

Puis il se tourna vers la blonde.

\- Salut Tracy, ça fait un moment.

\- Une éternité, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Enfin, il se tourna vers le seul autre garçon de la pièce.

\- Zabini, dit Harry en lui faisant un signe de la tête.

Le garçon ne lui retourna pas ce geste.

\- Je vois que tu as réussi à manipuler deux membres de ma maison et à leur faire croire qu'elles pouvaient te faire confiance.

Tracy se tourna vers lui, l'air indigné.

\- Si c'était le cas, je serais l'un de tes camarades Zabini. Je ne suis pas très ambitieux ni très rusé. Bien que je fasse des progrès, d'après Daphné, je reste une tête brulée de Gryffondor.

\- C'est vrai, reconnu Blaise, toujours aussi stoïque.

\- Je ne te demande pas d'être mon ami ni de me faire confiance. Je n'ai rien imposé ni à Tracy ni à Daphné, c'est venu naturellement et je pense qu'aucun de nous trois ne le regrette. Daphné ne voulait pas au départ que nous révélions notre amitié à nos amis, car une amitié entre un Serpentard et un Gryffondor serait très mal vue. Ensuite, elle a accepté de me présenter aux personnes qui lui sont le plus proches : Tracy, Astoria puis toi. Elle n'a pas encore officiellement rencontré mes amis car ils seront moins tolérants que vous. Enfin, Ron sera moins tolérant que vous. Mais j'espère que ça pourra se faire avant la fin de l'année scolaire.

Zabini le regardait toujours sans rien laisser paraitre.

\- Blaise, repense à ce que j'ai dit avant son arrivée. Si je ne lui faisais pas complètement confiance, penses-tu que je vous l'aurais présenté ? Et à ma sœur, en plus ?

Zabini la regarda un moment avant de se tourner vers Harry. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il parut un peu moins impassible bien que le survivant ne sut lire en lui. L'ami de Daphné se tourna vers lui et lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Potter, tu m'as convaincu. Mais cela ne fait pas de nous des amis.

\- Aucun problème !

\- Et maintenant que nous nous connaissons, que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

 **30 octobre**

\- Sinon, je me disais qu'on pourrait se voir tous les quatre avec Tracy et Blaise dimanche. Plus il te verra avec nous, plus Blaise se détendra et apprendra à te connaitre.

Les autres élèves, trop concentrés sur leur projet, ne faisaient pas attention à eux et pouvaient discuter tout en travaillant sur leur propre projet.

\- Oh, dit-il déçu à l'idée de ne pas voir qu'elle. Oui, c'est une bonne idée, se ressaisit-il. Pourquoi ne pas amener aussi Astoria ?

\- Je vais le lui proposer, répondit Daphné en traçant une autre rune sur leur parchemin. Enfin, je ne lui dirai pas que tu seras là. Mais tu peux demander à Pixel de venir ? Je sais qu'Astoria l'aime bien. Ça étonnera aussi Blaise de le voir d'aussi près.

\- Et Astoria ne passera pas toute la journée à se pâmer d'admiration pour le furet.

\- Je n'y avais même pas songé ! S'exclama Daphné avec un air faussement innocent.

\- Bien sûr que si, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette même raison et aussi parce que j'apprécie ta sœur que j'ai proposé que tu l'amènes, précisa Harry après un clin d'œil.

La Serpentard lui lança un regard exaspéré pour cacher son amusement.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai une bonne ou une mauvaise influence sur toi, finalement.

Harry lui dit un grand sourire, avant de se remettre lui aussi au travail.

* * *

Au soir, Harry alla se coucher, ravi de voir Neville allongé sur son lit, un livre de botanique dans les mains. Il n'avait pas pu parler au garçon ces derniers jours et il en avait maintenant l'occasion.

\- Alors Neville, qu'as-tu pensé de la soirée d'hier ? Entama-t-il la conversation en se mettant en pyjama.

\- Euh, eh bien, j'ai bien aimé l'arrivée des élèves de Beauxbâtons mais celle de la délégation de Durmstrang était impressionnante !

\- Oui, je trouve aussi mais l'annonce de Dumbledore et la découverte de la coupe, ça, c'était vraiment génial.

\- J'ai hâte que le tournoi commence pour voir les épreuves, dit rêveusement Neville.

\- Tu sais qui va mettre son nom dans la coupe à Poudlard toi ? Demanda Harry.

\- Il parait qu'un Poufsouffle nommé Cédric Diggory veut le faire demain. Angélina y a mis son nom ce matin et je ne te parle pas de Fred et Georges Weasley, dit Neville avec un petit sourire.

\- Oui, répondit le jeune Potter en riant. C'était vraiment épique !

Neville finit par rire lui aussi, soudain plus à l'aise.

A cet instant, leurs camarades Dean et Seamus entrèrent dans le dortoir pour se coucher à leur tour. Ils discutèrent un peu tous les quatre puis Ron les rejoignit et ils se dirent bonne nuit.

La conversation avec Neville fut courte mais Harry fut content de lui avoir parlé. Cela prendrait du temps pour que Neville le considère comme un véritable ami et soit plus confiant mais ça avait l'air de fonctionner.

 **1** **er** **novembre**

Assis, les jambes croisés sur un vieux bureau, Harry pratiquait son occlumencie afin de calmer ses humeurs.

Après que son nom soit sorti de la Coupe de Feu et qu'il ait certifié aux professeurs qu'il ne l'y avait pas mis ni demandé à un élève plus âgé de l'y mettre, il était rentré dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où la plupart de ses camarades lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne croyaient pas ce qu'il disait. Certains l'avaient félicité, comme ses coéquipiers de Quidditch et Colin Crivey, d'autres l'avaient insulté.

Ginny, ses frères jumeaux et Neville lui avaient manifesté leur soutien mais Ron, lui, ne le croyait pas du tout. Ils s'étaient violemment disputés et seul Neville avait su calmer Ron afin qu'ils puissent aller se coucher.

Au matin, il avait enfin croisé Hermione au petit-déjeuner. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle le croyait mais qu'elle resterait auprès de Ron afin de lui faire entendre raison.

Il n'avait pu voir Daphné la veille car elle ne s'était jamais trouvée seule. Mais il aurait bien pu lui envoyer une lettre avec un des hiboux de l'école et il ne l'avait pas fait car il avait peur qu'elle ne le croit pas et ne veuille plus lui parler. La réaction de Ron, due à sa jalousie maladive, lui faisait du mal mais, si Daphné venait à ne pas le croire et à le rejeter, il aurait plus mal encore.

Alors il s'était rendu plus tôt dans la salle où ils se voyaient chaque dimanche afin d'être calme et prêt à ce qui allait arriver. Il n'avait pas amené Pixel, au cas où les choses se dégraderaient mais il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir compter sur le réconfort de son ami ailé.

Quand le charme que Daphné lui avait appris la dernière fois fit clignoter la porte, il se tourna vers celle-ci. Daphné, suivit de Tracy entra. Blaise entra en dernier et ferma la porte. Daphné y jeta le sortilège de confidentialité puis se tourna vers lui.

Celle-ci le regardait dans le blanc des yeux, son visage n'exprimant rien qui puisse lui dire si elle était furieuse contre lui, si elle le croyait ou si elle pensait comme tous les autres qu'il était un tricheur. Tracy, elle, se contentait de fixer un des murs, ce qui ne l'aida pas non plus et Zabini, pareil à lui-même, avait un air des plus impassibles. Le silence régna entre eux quelques secondes avant que la brune ne prenne la parole :

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas été assez idiot pour mettre ton nom dans la coupe.

Le cœur d'Harry prit un rythme plus rapide. Contrairement aux autres, elle lui laissait le droit de s'expliquer. Il racla sa gorge, soudainement sèche, et prit un air assuré :

\- Je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu et je n'ai pas non plus demandé à quelqu'un de le faire.

\- Qu'ont dit les professeurs à ce propos ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Harry était soulagé que ni elle ni Tracy ne mettent ses paroles en doute.

\- Tu veux dire avant ou après m'avoir traité de menteur, de tricheur et de gamin ?

\- De tricheur ? S'enquit Tracy, étonnée par les propose des enseignants.

\- Ouais, Maxime et Karkaroff. D'après eux, c'est une tentative de Poudlard d'avoir deux chances de gagner le tournoi.

\- Et on sait qui a mis ton nom dans la coupe ? Demanda Daphné.

\- Non mais, d'après Fol Œil, ce doit être quelqu'un de puissant pour avoir réussi à confondre la coupe et y mettre mon nom. Toujours d'après lui, les intentions de cette personne ne sont pas bonnes.

\- Ce peut être un ancien partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, intervint pour la première fois Blaise.

Daphné se tourna vers son ami, le sourcil relevé par la surprise.

\- Il va falloir être prudent cette année Harry, dit Tracy.

\- C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me dire depuis trois ans, répondit-il, blasé.

\- Les professeurs t'ont parlé de la première tâche ? Reprit la brune.

Il haussa les épaules, avant de les relâcher sous le regard pointu de Daphné. Ce réflexe ne disparaitrait pas en seulement quelques mois.

\- Elle mettra notre courage à l'épreuve et aura lieu le 24 novembre.

\- Vraiment ? Aucune autre information ? S'étonna Blaise, bien que son visage ne le montra pas.

\- Juste qu'on ne peut pas se faire aider par les adultes.

\- Mais nous, on le peut, intervient Tracy, en les désignant du doigt. Bon, comment mettre le courage de quelqu'un à l'épreuve ?

\- En nous faisant affronter nos peurs ? proposa Harry.

\- Ou en vous faisant affronter quelque chose de dangereux, dit Blaise.

\- Comment avance ta maitrise du sortilège d'attraction ? S'enquit Daphné.

\- J'ai réussi à faire bouger une branche de deux centimètres. Rien de bien victorieux pour l'instant, dit-il en grimaçant.

\- Alors je vais t'entrainer. Il pourrait être utile de le maitriser, pour attirer quelque chose dont tu as besoin vers toi ou pour attirer quelque chose et t'en servir comme bouclier. De quoi as-tu peur ?

Révéler ce genre d'information ne faisait pas parti de ses habitudes mais les Serpentards avaient été là lors du cours sur les épouvantards l'année précédente.

\- Des détraqueurs.

\- Oui, ça on a pu le voir l'année dernière mais je doute qu'ils utiliseront un épouvantard facilement battable par le sort ridikulus.

\- Mais ce n'est pas idiot, l'interrompit Blaise. Les gens du ministère sont assez bêtes pour amener un véritable détraqueur.

\- Si c'est le cas, ça ne sera pas un souci, dit Harry, sans se vanter.

\- Alors tu sais réellement réaliser un patronus corporel ? Demanda Tracy avec de grands yeux. Tu en as vraiment repoussé une centaine l'année dernière ?

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait eu une centaine, dit-il, hésitant. Une trentaine peut-être. Mais oui, je sais évoquer un patronus corporel. Il prend la forme d'un cerf.

\- Donc on peut l'exclure. Si tu en déjà combattu, Dumbledore est au courant et tu n'en affronteras donc pas, en conclut Daphné. D'autres peurs ?

\- Je n'ai pas de peur particulière, ni du vide, ni des insectes. Mais je suppose que si je venais à me retrouver devant un géant j'aurais un peu peur pour ma vie, dit-il en tentant une note d'humour.

\- Les géants sont également à rayer de la liste, dit la jeune Greengrass, le ministère ne pourra pas en utiliser pendant le tournoi mais on peut penser à des créatures un peu plus gérables par des professionnels, bien qu'effrayantes.

\- Une accromantule ? Proposa le stoïque Serpentard.

\- J'en ai déjà vu une. C'est plus impressionnant qu'effrayant. Sauf pour les arachnophobes.

\- Une manticore ? Dit Daphné.

\- J'ignore ce que c'est.

\- C'est une créature à la piqûre mortelle, au corps de lion, à la queue de serpent et doté d'une tête humaine. Et sa peau est connue pour repousser les sortilèges directs.

\- Ah, dit Harry. Euh… autre chose ?

\- Il y a aussi la chimère, qui est tout aussi dangereuse que la manticore. Mais les chimères sont très rares. Je doute que tu aies à en combattre une.

\- C'est… rassurant ?

\- Il y a aussi l'éruptif, ajouta Blaise. Semblable au rhinocéros, sa corne peut transpercer n'importe quoi et contient une sécrétion mortelle. Et le sphinx, créature très féroce si on lui confie un trésor à garder.

\- Il y a le tébo, sanglier géant avec la particularité de se rendre invisible. Et le Grapcorne, qui possède une peau qui repousse les sortilèges directs et qui est plus résistante que celle d'un dragon, enchaina Daphné.

\- Justement, pourquoi pas un dragon ? Dit Tracy.

\- Oh, non, pas ça, se décomposa Harry à l'idée.

\- Les dragons font partie des créatures les plus dangereuses au monde. Je doute qu'on demande aux champions d'affronter un dragon. Le tournoi est dangereux mais pas à ce point-là, essaya de le rassurer Daphné.

\- Hermione a dit qu'il y avait eu des morts dans ce tournoi, intervient le Survivant.

\- Oui mais c'était il y a plus de cents ans. C'est pour cela que le tournoi n'a plus eu lieu depuis. Si le ministère l'a réinstauré, c'est que les organisateurs ont pris toutes les mesures pour que cela n'arrive plus.

\- Hagrid avait un bébé dragon en première année. Il a évoqué à un moment que les femelles étaient plus dangereuses que les mâles car très protectrices envers leurs œufs. On ne devra peut-être pas combattre un dragon mais s'en approcher ou le contourner, insista Harry.

\- Le professeur Hagrid avait un dragon ? Dans sa cabane en bois ? S'étonna Tracy

\- Même, où pourraient-ils s'en procurer ? Il n'existe que trois réserves dans le monde, leur emplacement n'est pas connue, en dehors du pays dans lequel elles se trouvent, et l'identité des dresseurs n'est pas publique.

\- Moi, j'en connais un, dit Harry.

Les trois Serpentard se tournèrent vers lui d'un seul et même mouvement.

\- Quand le dragon fut trop grand, on a persuadé Hagrid de le laisser à des dresseurs. Le frère de Ron, Charlie, travaille dans la réserve de dragons en Roumanie. Ron lui a écrit et il est venu avec d'autres dresseurs récupérer le dragon.

\- Nous pouvons donc ajouter les dragons à la liste des possibilités, souffla Daphné. Alors, on commence par quoi : la manticore, l'éruptif, le sphinx, le tébo, le grapcorne ou le dragon ?

* * *

Durant les deux semaines qui suivirent Harry, Daphné, Tracy et Blaise firent leurs recherches chacun de leur côté sur les points faibles des créatures qu'Harry aurait peut-être en face de lui et sur les sortilèges qui pourraient lui servir.

Le sortilège d'attraction qu'ils apprenaient en cours étant utile, Harry s'entraina tous les jours afin de parvenir à sa parfaite maitrise. Le sort que le professeur Flitwick devait leur apprendre à la fin du mois était le sort opposé Repulso et il s'entraina à le jeter aussi.

Lorsqu'ils se revirent, Daphné, Tracy et Blaise proposèrent le sort de défense Protego Maxima. Mais pour se faire, ils devaient d'abord apprendre le Protego de base. Celui-ci matérialisait un bouclier qui contrait un sort à la fois. Le Protego Maxima, lui, permettait de matérialiser un bouclier solide qui contrait également les attaques physiques et qui duraient plus longtemps selon la condition physique et magique du sorcier.

Le deuxième vendredi, il reçut une lettre de Sirius, répondant à la missive qu'il lui avait envoyé. Il lui disait déjà posséder des miroirs à double sens car son père et lui les utilisaient lorsqu'ils étaient séparés lors des nombreuses retenues qu'ils avaient eues. Il en avait gardé un et donné l'autre à Remus. Il lui demandait de l'appeler chaque samedi soir pour lui donner des nouvelles.

Le soir-même après avoir reçu sa lettre, Harry discuta avec Sirius à travers le miroir à double-sens. La joie de pouvoir parler avec son parrain avait vite été assombrie par leur discussion concernant le tournoi. Sirius lui parla de Barty Croupton Senior qui avait jeté son propre fils à Azkaban et de Karkaroff qui était un mangemort avant d'être blanchi et de devenir le Directeur de Durmstrang. Leur conversation avait été coupée lorsque Ron entra dans le dortoir, lui lançant son habituel regard noir depuis quelques jours.

Durant le cours de potions du lendemain, Colin Crivey vint le chercher pour la pesée des baguettes. Rogue le laissa finalement y aller mais pas sans une bonne humiliation au passage. Rita Skeeter était là et voulut l'interviewer dans un placard mais il refusa, prétextant qu'en l'absence de son tuteur, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui parler. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de faire un article sur leur soit disant entrevue le lendemain.

Bien qu'il ait ses amies pour l'aider, le professeur Maugrey ne cessait de proposer discrètement son aide mais Harry refusait à chaque fois. On le traitait de menteur il ne voulait pas qu'on le traite aussi de tricheur pour avoir reçu l'aide d'un professeur.

Puis, le dimanche 15 novembre, Harry et ses amis de Serpentard se réunirent à nouveau.

Harry leur montra ses progrès dans les sorts _Accio_ et _Repulso_ : après que les Serpentards se soient réfugiés derrière une table, Harry attira à lui un ancien bureau qui s'envola puis se fracassa à ses pieds. Ensuite il repoussa un autre bureau dans le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce et il s'y fracassa également.

Après que Daphné et Blaise eurent réparé les deux bureaux, Tracy lui lança des objets à la figure et Harry s'en protégea à l'aide du _Protego Maxima_ pendant une vingtaine de secondes avant d'être épuisé.

Ils s'entrainèrent encore trente minutes puis repartirent chacun de leur côté car Harry était trop épuisé pour lancer le moindre sort supplémentaire.

Durant la semaine, Harry continuait de s'entrainer après les cours. Hermione restait avec lui pendant une heure puis allait rejoindre Ron. Le cours de rune se passait plutôt bien aussi. Il n'allait qu'à un cours de troisième année sur deux et il commençait à lier des runes nordiques et des runes elfiques, les connaissant toutes maintenant. En plus, bien que Daphné fasse le plus gros du travail car ayant un niveau supérieur au sien, il s'appliquait pour mettre son grain de sel sur le projet.

Le dimanche suivant, Harry avait amené Pixel avec lui.

La petite créature avait maintenant un look un peu particulier. Il avait un petit bonnet de laine violet d'où dépassaient ses oreilles, son écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard autour du cou, un pull tricoté de la mère de Ron vert foncé avec la lettre P et un short vert clair. Pixel était posé sur son épaule et baillait aux corneilles. Harry ne l'avait pas vu la veille et son ami n'était revenu de il-ne-savait-où à cinq heures du matin. Comme il était huit heures, il était encore très fatigué.

Les Serpentards arrivèrent avec dix minutes de retard, non pas que cela ait de l'importance pour Harry. Tracy n'avait pu se joindre à eux car elle n'avait pas terminé son devoir de métamorphose mais Daphné avait amené Astoria qui trainait des pieds.

\- On dirait qu'Astoria n'avait pas envie de venir te voir Pixel, dit Harry, avec un sourire narquois.

Astoria avait relevé la tête au nom de la créature et ses yeux s'étaient mis à pétiller.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Répliqua aussitôt celle-ci. Tu sais que je t'adore Pixel, hein ? Lui dit la petite Greengrass en mettant sa main devant le petit elfe.

Celui-ci bailla et se coucha dans la main d'Astoria.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? Demanda Zabini, les sourcils froncés.

\- Aucune idée. Je n'ai trouvé aucune information sur Pixel, je suppose donc que c'est une espèce encore inconnue. J'appelle ça un Nix.

Le garçon de Serpentard haussa les deux sourcils. Un miracle qu'Harry ne pensait pas voir un jour. Il s'approcha d'Astoria et observa la petite créature somnolente. Il avait l'air hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

\- Tu peux lui parler, il comprend ce qu'on dit, l'invita Harry d'un geste de la main.

\- Euh… Pixel ?

Harry n'avait encore jamais vu le garçon aussi peu sûr de lui.

\- ZzZ ?

\- Je m'appelle Blaise. Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer.

\- ZzZ…

Pixel répondit positivement avant de bailler et de finalement s'endormir dans la main de la jeune Greengrass.

\- Il a dit qu'il était enchanté lui aussi, indiqua Harry au jeune Zabini. Excuse-le, il a vagabondé toute la nuit et n'est renté que ce matin.

Le garçon de Serpentard avait le regard fixé sur la petite créature. Puis il leva les yeux vers Harry et son masque d'indifférence disparut sous l'excitation.

\- C'est incroyable ! Une nouvelle espèce cousine des fées, peut-être ? Et il fait confiance aux humains, ça c'est encore plus incroyable. Tu comprends ce qu'il dit Potter ?

Harry retenu son sourire, qui aurait pu refroidir l'enthousiasme de Blaise.

\- Je devine, la plupart du temps. Je comprends quand il est d'accord, quand il ne l'est pas. Je sais quand il ne comprend pas quelque chose ou quand il est fâché. C'est l'intonation dans son langage et son attitude que je comprends.

\- Fascinant, chuchota le Serpentard en se tournant à nouveau vers Pixel. Et l'écharpe qu'il porte autour du cou ?

\- C'est celle de Daphné.

\- Harry l'a dupliquée et je lui ai offerte après l'avoir réduite. Depuis, il n'en démord pas, répondit la brune avec un sourire fier.

\- À mon grand regret, moi qui lui ai offert un double de mon écharpe de Gryffondor, se plaint Harry, faussement déçu.

\- Ce petit être a compris qui étaient les meilleurs, se mit à sourire Zabini.

* * *

Le soir même, bien que fatigué par sa séance de médicomagie, Harry s'installa dans un confortable fauteuil au coin du feu dans la Salle sur Demande, le carnet de Gryffondor en main. Dobby lui apporta du chocolat chaud avec des guimauves et quelques biscuits avant qu'il n'entama sa lecture.

Lorsqu'il avait lu le contenu du carnet, la première fois, il avait surtout appris que la Salle sur Demande était bien la pièce cachée de Rowena Serdaigle et la Chambre des Secret celle de Salazar Serpentard. Helga Poufsouffle en avait une également, au rez-de-chaussée, et Godric Gryffondor avait la sienne au quatrième étage. Aucune localisation précise n'était écrite dans le carnet mais la description de l'entrée y était. Il ne savait pas ce que ces pièces contenaient, rien n'était indiqué. Il le découvrirait plus tard.

Avant ça, Gryffodor parlait des nombreux passages secrets du château mais il n'y en avait pas qu'il ne connaissait pas déjà. Ensuite, Gryffondor avait écrit ses nombreuses observations et réflexion au sujet de l'utilisation de la magie. C'était un peu compliqué et l'heure avancée de la nuit ne l'aida pas à comprendre. Alors Harry plaça un signet à la page où il s'était arrêté et demanda un passage vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Il sortit par le portrait de cinq jolies naïades, deux escaliers plus à droite de celui de la Grosse Dame. Celle-ci était dans son cadre et somnolait. Harry dû répéter à plusieurs reprises le mot de passe avant qu'elle ne se réveille et ne se décide à le laisser passer en l'admonestant. Il était tard, la salle commune était vide. Harry rejoint rapidement son lit sans faire de bruit. Pixel était dans son petit lit il remonta sa couverture qui avait glissé.

Quand il se changea, il vit Ron, réveillé. Celui-ci le regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes puis il ferma le rideau de son lit. Harry préféra ne pas s'en préoccuper. Une fois en pyjama, il se coucha, ferma à son tour son rideau puis s'endormit.

Le lendemain, à son réveil, Ron n'était déjà plus dans son lit. Neville sortit de la salle de bain et Dean y entra. Seamus, qui émergeait à peine, lui fit un bref signe qu'Harry lui rendit. Ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant de devoir rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Plus le jour de la première tâche approchait, plus Harry sentait ses entrailles former un nœud. Daphné tentait de le rassurer d'un côté, Hermione de l'autre. Mais c'était lui qui allait devoir faire quelque chose de dangereux, pas elles. Il se préparait à affronter une créature dangereuse mais si ce n'était pas ça la tâche ?

Et l'ambiance du château n'arrangeait rien à son mal être : la plupart des professeurs le traitait comme d'habitude, mais le professeur Chourave était devenue froide envers lui et Rogue continuait de l'humilier par des piques et de le mépriser. Les élèves parlaient de lui, même quand il n'avait pas le dos tournée, et lui jetaient des regards hostiles mais c'était surtout les Serpentard, sous la coupe de Malfoy, qui lui menaient la vie dure avec leurs remarques et leurs bousculades.

Le tournoi intermaisons de Quidditch était annulé mais voler n'était pas interdit. Le mercredi soir, il alla voler une heure pour se vider la tête avant d'aller se coucher de bonne heure. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine pour se préparer mais effectuer la tâche sans quelques bonnes nuits de repos auparavant lui porterait préjudice.

Le jeudi soir, il feuilleta le grimoire de sa famille. Il y avait son arbre généalogique à la première page puis des moments passés importants de chaque Potter qui avait eu ce grimoire en main ainsi que les potions et sorts inventés par ces derniers. À la dernière page, le dernier Potter avant lui – son père- avait établi une liste de gens, amis de sa noble maison, simples alliés ou à qui ils avaient rendus service. Ce dernier détail interpella Harry : il y avait des noms qu'il connaissait. Il mit cette information dans un coin de sa tête : celui pourrait lui servir un jour.

Mais ce qui intéressait surtout Harry, c'était la magie de sa famille. Lorsqu'il lut les vingt pages sur le sujet, il trouva l'idée formidablement utile et incroyable en même temps. Tout allié de sa maison était un potentiel partageur. Un partageur était une personne ayant prêté allégeance à sa famille et acceptant de partager son pouvoir magique avec lui en cas de guerre. Le chef de la famille Potter s'engageait alors à son tour à protéger la famille du partageur. Il était possible de former un groupe plus restreint de partageurs, avec des amis par exemple, ce qu'Harry pourrait potentiellement faire avec ses amis en prévision du jour où Voldemort reviendrait.

Harry mit aussi cette idée dans un coin de sa tête. Il devait attendre avant de décider de la nécessité de mettre la magie de sa famille à exécution.

Le vendredi à midi, Harry et Neville profitèrent du soleil pour manger près du lac. Harry s'entrainait à jeter des cailloux sur la surface du lac avec le sort _Repulso_ et son ami observait des plantes aquatiques aux abords de l'eau. Hagrid sortit de sa cabane peu avant la sonnerie et vint à leur rencontre.

\- Harry ! Neville !

\- Bonjour Hagrid, répondit le jeune Potter.

\- Bonjour professeur Hagrid, répondit à son tour le jeune Londubat, avant de retourner à ses plantes.

\- Heu Harry… J'ai quelque chose à te montrer pour … tu sais, le Tournoi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me montrer ?

\- Pas ici, dit le demi-géant tout bas. Demain, rejoins-moi devant ma cabane à vingt-trois heures. Prends ta cape d'invisibilité, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. À demain alors, dit Harry à son grand ami qui s'éloigna.

Le jeune sorcier se demanda toute l'après-midi ce qu'Hagrid voulait lui montrer en pleine nuit. Il fut donc distrait en cours de botanique puis en cours de potions et Rogue ne rata pas l'occasion de l'humilier. Harry dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas se jeter sur la chauve-souris aux cheveux gras.

Le samedi, les élèves pouvaient se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Harry s'y rendit pour faire plaisir à Hermione qui trouvait qu'ils ne se voyaient pas assez et qu'il devait prendre quelques heures de repos avant la tâche. Alors ils se rendirent chez Honeydukes pour qu'Harry fasse sa réserve de chocolat et de plumes en sucre puis ils rejoignirent Ginny et Colin Crivey aux Trois balais pour y manger et déguster une bière au beurre. Ensuite, vers quatorze heures, Harry les quitta pour rejoindre le château.

En chemin, il croisa Maugrey qui l'invita à boire une tasse de thé dans son bureau. Mais Harry déclina, prétextant avoir une retenue avec le professeur Rogue. Autant le professeur Maugrey était efficace avec son enseignement, autant Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier du vieil auror. Il ne cessait de vouloir l'aider alors qu'il savait que c'était interdit et son œil magique l'effrayait un peu.

* * *

Au soir, vers 23h, Harry rejoint Hagrid devant sa cabane, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Son ami passait un peigne dans ses cheveux et sa barbe et il avait accroché une grosse fleur exotique à son manteau. Quand Harry s'approcha de lui, il sentit un parfum prononcé.

\- Hagrid, je suis là, prévint-il.

\- Ah, bonsoir Harry ! Reste sous ta cape, ne fais aucun bruit et suis-nous, d'accord ?

 _Nous ?_

Harry se retourna quand il entendit des pas sur la terre meule du bord de la forêt interdite. Mme Maxime portait un grand manteau de fourrure noire et venait dans leur direction.

\- Bonsoirrr Rrrubéus, dit-elle lorsqu'elle fut près de lui.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Ils avaient un rendez-vous ?!

\- Bonsoir Olympe. Si tu veux bien me suivre, c'est par là, dit Hagrid en lui proposant son bras.

La grande femme s'y accrocha et ils entrèrent dans la forêt.

Harry les suivit en évitant les branches et les racines qui se mettaient sur son chemin pendant une quinzaine de minutes. Hagrid et Mme Maxime roucoulaient comme des jeunes mariés -ce que Harry trouvait un peu bizarre- et Harry se demandait bien où ils allaient.

\- Voilà, Olympe. Voici la première tâche !

Hagrid et Mme Maxime se tenait devant lui. Harry ne voyait que des lumières orangées, des rugissements et les cris de nombreux sorciers. Il les contourna sans bruit pour avoir un autre point de vue et il vit ce qu'il affronterait lors de la première tâche.

Des dragons.


	14. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteur :**

\- _Blablabla_ : du fourchelang ou des sorts.

 _Blablabla_ : des pensées.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

\- Pourquoi ça m'étonne ? Demanda rhétoriquement Daphné. C'est le ministère après tout une bande d'incompétents au pouvoir.

\- Oui mais… des dragons quand même ! S'exclama à nouveau Tracy.

\- Et tu connais l'objectif de la tâche ? Demanda Blaise calmement.

\- Je sais juste qu'on doit voler une chose gardée par les dragons. Mais ils n'ont pas dit quoi.

\- Les dragons sont d'excellents gardiens, fit remarquer le Serpentard. Les coffres les plus sécurisés de Gringott sont d'ailleurs gardés par des dragons aveugles.

\- Tu maitrises le sort d'attraction et le sort de répulsion et tu maitrise les deux boucliers, releva Daphné d'un ton calme. Tout ce qu'on peut faire aujourd'hui c'est réfléchir aux objets que tu pourrais attirer ou repousser lors de l'épreuve et tester la résistance de ton bouclier.

\- Quels objets pourrait-on utiliser ? On ne sait même pas à quel endroit se déroulera l'épreuve, dit la blonde.

\- Alors réfléchissons aux objets présents dans le château qui pourraient s'avérer utiles, dit Blaise. Il y a des objets pour se cacher. Mais les dragons ont une vue et un odorat très développés. Un sort qui annihile l'odorat de quelqu'un ou un sort qui cache notre odeur pourrait s'avérer utile. Je ne connais pas le premier mais bien le deuxième. Il est très utilisé par les sorciers possédant des animaux dégageant de fortes odeurs.

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut pour me cacher à la vue du dragon, fit remarquer Harry sans pour autant parler de sa cape devant Tracy et Blaise.

\- Il y a aussi le fait qu'un dragon, même sans voler, pourra te rattraper en quelques pas. Alors s'il se met à voler et à cracher du feu, je ne préfère pas y penser, dit Tracy en faisant une grimace.

\- Merci, dit Harry, ironique. Ça me rassure beaucoup Tracy.

Puis il eut une idée :

\- Je pourrais appeler mon balai, dit-il ensuite.

\- Le dragon sera surement attaché pour éviter qu'il ne s'échappe, raisonna Daphné. Son rayon d'action sera restreint. Tu pourrais effectivement appeler ton balai, t'éloigner du dragon pour qu'il ne puisse pas t'atteindre par son feu puis tu pourrais utiliser le sort de Blaise et te cacher. Ensuite tu pourras subtiliser l'objet de la tâche.

\- Ca me parait être un bon plan, acquiesça lentement le jeune Potter.

\- On a pensé à contrer toutes les particularités du dragon, à te mettre en sécurité et à réussir l'épreuve, lista le garçon Zabini. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus avec le peu de temps qu'il reste avant mardi.

\- L'épreuve aura lieu quelque part dehors. Je vais m'entrainer à appeler mon balai à différents endroits pour voir le temps qu'il met à venir jusqu'à moi.

\- Mais d'abord, le sort olfactif. L'incantation est _unguentum evanesco_ et tu pointes juste ta baguette sur toi. Le sort empêchera ton corps de dégager une quelconque odeur pendant environ quinze minutes.

\- Blaise et moi retournons en salle commune. Daphné, tu nous rejoins quand tu as fini ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. A tout à l'heure.

\- Bonne chance Harry on est avec toi, lui dit Tracy avant de partir.

* * *

Après avoir parlé quelques minutes avec Daphné et vérifié qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié pour la première Tâche, Harry s'était rendu près de la cabane d'Hagrid pour appeler son Eclair de Feu. Madame Pomfresh ayant annulé leur séance de médicomagie pour aujourd'hui, il avait tout le temps de se préparer. Après avoir lancé le sort d'attraction, il compta les secondes. Une. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Il sauta sur son balai après être arrivé à neuf. Il se rendit à la fenêtre du dortoir des quatrièmes années de Gryffondor qui était déjà ouverte et y entra.

Il devait faire un deuxième essai.

Il reposa son balai sur son lit et se rendit aussitôt sur le Terrain de Quidditch, passant par trois passages secrets et réitéra l'expérience une fois au milieu du terrain. Un. Deux. Trois. Son balai se retrouva dans sa main lorsqu'il arriva à treize.

Harry avait attiré à lui son balai aux deux endroits les plus éloignés du château, à part les tréfonds de la forêt interdite, et chacun aux opposés du parc. Donc lorsqu'il appellerait son balai le jour de la tâche, il devra laisser la fenêtre du dortoir ouverte et ne pas mourir sous les flammes du dragon pendant une dizaine de secondes.

Vu l'heure tardive, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre aujourd'hui. Il rentra au dortoir en balai, referma la fenêtre et alla se coucher. Il était seul dans le dortoir et l'absence des ronflements de Ron lui permirent de s'endormir rapidement.

Le lendemain, il y avait cours. Harry essaya de ne pas penser au lendemain en se concentrant sur les cours mais il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas être distrait. Il allait se trouver face à un dragon. Il y avait des chances pour qu'il soit gravement blessé. Il pourrait mourir sous le feu du dragon ou sous le poids de ses immenses pattes griffus ou encore projeté contre un mur sous la force des rafales provoquées par ses ailes.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit, Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vu la journée passer. Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, il affronterait un dragon. Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, toute l'école comprendrai qu'il fallait être fou pour vouloir participer à ce tournoi et qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la coupe ni demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de plus âgé de le faire pour lui.

Ils sauraient.

* * *

Krum était appuyé contre le poteau central de la tente où étaient réunis les champions, raide comme un piquet, les yeux fixant un point invisible face à lui. La fille française -Fleur Delacour- était assise sur une chaise la tête dans les mains, blanche comme un linge. Cédric Diggory, le septième année de Poufsouffle, faisait les cent pas, passant devant Krum et Harry, s'arrêtant face à Fleur Delacour puis repartant dans l'autre sens. Harry était assis sur le bord d'un des lits –sans doute serviraient-ils s'ils étaient blessés pendant la première tâche-, les mains jointes et les paupières closes.

Il parcourait son esprit, admirant la solidité de ses barrières et s'arrêtant devant l'ébauche de son dernier mur psychique. Si quelqu'un venait à passer ses boucliers, il finirait engluer dans une toile d'araignée collante face à lui. Seul Harry pouvait la contourner à l'aide des griffes tranchantes de son animagus félin. Aucun sort ne causerait de dommages à sa toile, seules des griffes animales pouvaient en couper les fils.

Pratiquer l'occlumencie pour terminer son quatrième et dernier piège l'apaisait. Il ne ressentait ni son stress ni celui de ses concurrents n'entendait plus les bruits à l'extérieur de la tente ni Diggory faire les cents pas et ne pensait plus à ce qui allait se passer.

Il fut sorti du silence réconfortant de son esprit par Diggory qui lui secouait l'épaule. Les trois directeurs, Mr Croupton et Ludo Verpey étaient entrés dans la tente et le directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale tenait un sac en main.

\- Champions, rassemblez-vous, incita Dumbledore d'un signe de la main.

\- Ca y est tout le monde est là. Il est donc temps de vous mettre au courant ! dit Verpey d'un ton enjoué. Lorsque le public se sera installé, je vous demanderais de piocher à tour de rôle dans ce sac.

Il leur montra un petit sac de soie pourpre qu'il agita devant eux.

\- Vous allez tirer un modèle réduit de ce que vous allez devoir affronter. La tâche consiste à vous emparer d'un œuf en or. Sans lui, impossible de continuer le tournoi vous serez disqualifié.

\- Autour du cou de chaque modèle réduit tiré est accroché un chiffre, qui indique l'ordre de passage, précisa Croupton.

\- Miss Delacour, honneurs aux dames, reprit intervint Dumbledore.

Fleur glissa la main dans le sac et en sortit prudemment le modèle réduit d'un dragon crachant du feu.

\- Un Vert gallois ! Vous serez la deuxième à affronter votre dragon.

Ensuite, Krum chercha un dragon dans l'épais sac de velours et en sortit son modèle réduit.

\- Un Boutefeu chinois, annonça Verpey de manière théâtrale. Vous être troisième, Mr Krum.

Puis ce fut au tour du Poufsouffle :

\- Un Suédois à museau court, grimaça Verpey, impressionné. Vous serez le tout premier à affronter votre dragon, Mr Diggory.

Enfin Harry pris le dernier dragon du sac.

\- Un Magyar à pointes ! Vous serez le dernier à passer, Mr Potter.

Aucun candidat des autres écoles n'était surpris : Fleur avait une expression de détermination résignée et Viktor n'avait même pas un battement de cils. Cédric, par contre, semblait surpris. Il avait les yeux fixés sur son modèle réduit, sonné par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Harry en déduisit que Dumbledore était le seul Directeur à ne pas avoir triché et que, contrairement à Cédric qui était en septième année, lui n'aurait eu aucune chance de survivre à la première tâche si Hagrid ne l'avait pas prévenu pour les dragons et ne s'était pas préparé.

\- Mr Diggory, au son du canon, vous… commença le Directeur de Poudlard.

*BOUM !*

Le concierge Rusard, assis sur le canon, avait malencontreusement activé ce dernier sonnant le début du tournoi.

\- Bien, Champions, nous vous souhaitons bonne chance ! Leur dit Verpey. Mr Diggory, c'est à vous !

La mort dans l'âme, le Poufsouffle laissa le modèle réduit de son dragon sur une chaise, prit sa baguette et entra dans l'arène.

De la tente, ils ne voyaient ni n'entendait ce qu'il se passait dans l'arène. Ils ne pouvaient qu'entendre les rugissements du dragon de Cédric.

Krum avait repris sa place contre le poteau central et Fleur sur sa chaise. Harry, lui, se mit à faire les cent pas, son cœur battant trop vite pour qu'il puisse atteindre de nouveau son esprit et profiter du calme qu'il lui procurait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils entendirent le bruit du canon. La sorcière française ne leur jeta pas un seul regard, la main serrant tellement sa baguette qu'on voyait ses jointures blanchir, quand elle rentra dans l'arène à son tour.

Puis vint le tour de Krum et Harry se retrouva seul.

Intéressé par les dragons, il prit les modèles réduits de ceux de Krum, Delacour et Diggory et les mis avec le sien dans une boite avec des séparations pour qu'ils ne se blessent pas. Il pourrait récupérer la boite plus tard.

Ne pouvant fuir son stress grâce à l'occlumencie, il ferma les yeux et pensa à Daphné, qui devait se trouver dans les gradins avec tous les autres élèves de l'école. Lorsqu'il serait sur son balai, il ne pourrait pas la voir mais elle le verrait suivre leur plan. A la pensée que, plus vite son tour arriverait, plus vite la première tâche ne serait plus qu'un lointain et mauvais souvenir, son rythme cardiaque ralentit peu à peu.

*BOUM !*

Harry ouvrit les yeux. C'était à lui de jouer.

Il vérifia que sa cape tenait bien au niveau de sa ceinture, serra sa baguette et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'entrer finalement dans l'arène, plus terrifié que jamais.

* * *

Quand il ouvrit les yeux la première fois, la lumière agressa ses pupilles et il les referma aussitôt. Alors Harry fit bouger chacun de ses membres pour vérifier qu'il ne lui manquait rien et il eut une vive douleur à l'épaule gauche. Mais tous ces os étaient là. Il retenta d'ouvrir ses yeux, fit papillonner ses paupières pour s'habituer à la luminosité puis ses yeux s'y habituèrent. Mais il ne voyait qu'un plafond, couleur sable. Surement était-il dans la tente des champions.

\- Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

Il reconnut la voix d'Hermione près de lui.

\- J'ai eu un trou de mémoire, répondit simplement Harry, dépité, en la regardant.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de quoi Harry ? Demanda Ron, inquiet, de l'autre côté du lit.

Harry tourna la tête pour le regarder. Sans sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis à mon propos ?

Car si Ron était présent, c'est qu'il avait enfin réalisé qu'il lui disait la vérité depuis le début et que le seul idiot des deux, c'était bien lui.

\- Je me suis rendu compte qu'il fallait être fou pour vouloir entrer dans ce tournoi. Je suis vraiment désolé, ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Ouais, moi aussi je suis désolé. Je suis désolé d'avoir pour meilleur ami un gars qui n'a pas confiance en moi.

\- Harry… tenta de l'arrêter Hermione.

\- Non Hermione. Toi, t'as été là pour moi, pas lui, dit Harry.

\- Harry vraiment… je suis vraiment désolé ! S'exclama le rouquin. J'étais jaloux, je pensais que tu étais entré dans le tournoi sans moi. Mais je sais maintenant que tu n'as jamais rien fait pour y rentrer.

\- C'est justement ça le problème Ronald. Maintenant tu le sais. Il a fallu que je sois en danger de mort pour que tu t'en rendes compte. Mes vrais amis, eux, l'ont su dès le début que je n'avais rien fait.

\- Harry, je…

\- Va-t'en, finit par lui dire Harry sans le regarder.

Ron ouvrit de nouveau la bouche mais une petite créature volant à toute vitesse se planta devant lui et lui houspilla dessus avec des petits bruits de kazoo. Finalement, Pixel se posa sur l'épaule non douloureuse d'Harry et tira bruyamment la langue au jeune Weasley.

Comprenant que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire n'arrangerait la situation pour le moment, Ron partit, sans un mot de plus.

\- Harry, tu… tu ne crois pas que tu y es allé un peu fort ? S'inquiéta son amie.

\- Absolument pas. Mais t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus son ami que tu dois cesser d'être la sienne, ajouta Harry, réaliste. Au fait, qu'a dit Mme Pomfresh sur mon état ? Lui demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Eh bien que tu t'en es remarquablement bien sortie considérant la situation. Bien sûr, elle a d'abord pesté sur la dangerosité du tournoi. Et tu as reçu une épine de la queue du dragon dans l'épaule, ajouta-t-elle, les yeux embués de larmes qu'elle s'évertuait à retenir.

\- Ah, c'est donc ça, dit Harry en grimaçant.

\- Tiens, dit Hermione en lui tendant la fiole qui se trouvait sur la tablette après s'être essuyé les yeux d'un revers de la main. C'est une potion pour la douleur. Madame Pomfresh te mettra une écharpe à son retour. Tu en as pour une semaine de potions et tu seras guéri a-t-elle dit.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire, essaya de positiver le Survivant, grimaçant alors qu'il buvait la potion au gout infect.

\- Et ça aurait pu être mieux, poursuivit soudainement une autre personne.

Daphné était apparu et se tenait à sa gauche –là où s'était tenu Ron quelques minutes plus tôt- devant le paravent qui les cachait des éventuels passants.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas suivi le plan ? Demanda-t-elle furieuse.

\- Salut Daphné, oui je vais bien et toi ? Je suis juste blessé à l'épaule mais je serais vite rétabli, tenta d'esquiver Harry avec un sourire qu'il avait voulu confiant.

La Serpentard plissa les yeux et le tapa légèrement à l'épaule. Harry perdit son sourire et serra les dents sous la douleur puis la potion fit effet et celle-ci s'évanouit.

\- Au fait, Hermione, je ne t'ai pas présenté Daphné Greengrass avec qui je suis ami depuis quelques mois. Daphné, je te présente mon amie Hermione Granger.

\- Enchanté Granger, lui dit Daphné avec un visage plus amical que précédemment.

\- Moi aussi Greengrass, lui répondit gentiment Hermione, bien que surprise.

\- Réponds à ma question maintenant ! Exigea la jeune Greengrass.

\- J'aieuuntroudemémoire, répondit rapidement le Gryffondor, embarrassé.

Et terrifié, il fallait l'avouer. Daphné avait beau être son amie, le regard qu'elle lui lançait n'avait rien d'amical et elle savait se montrer tout à fait effrayante quand elle le voulait.

\- Pardon ?!

Son regard oscillait entre l'incompréhension et l'aberration.

\- J'ai eu un trou de mémoire, reprit-il plus lentement.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Quoi 'quoi' ?

\- A quel moment ? A quel sujet ? Quel est le rapport ?! S'énerva Daphné.

\- Au moment de me cacher, j'ai eu un trou de mémoire. Pas moyen de me rappeler la deuxième partie du sort olfactif, avoua honteusement Harry.

\- C'est humain d'avoir des trous de mémoire, tenta de l'aider Hermione, quelque peu intimidée par la Serpentard.

\- Ça pouvait pas tomber à meilleur moment, souffla Daphné, exaspérée.

\- Ouais je sais. Désolé, ajouta-t-il.

\- J'ai eu la frayeur de ma vie quand le dragon s'est débarrassé de ses chaines et qu'il t'a poursuivi hors de l'arène, l'informa-t-elle, son visage reprenant un air des plus neutres.

Elle n'avait su cacher sa fureur -après tout, elle avait été inquiète- mais il était hors de question qu'elle ne montre davantage ses sentiments en présence de la Gryffondor

\- On était tous inquiets, ajouta Hermione. Nous n'étions vraiment soulagés que lorsque tu es réapparu pour prendre l'œuf.

\- Il est où d'ailleurs ? Demanda Harry.

\- Juste là, avec ton balai et ta….

Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase, zyeutant l'élève de Serpentard, qui donnait son doigt à Pixel pour le saluer.

Harry regarda la chaise près d'elle. Dessus il y avait sa cape, pliée, et l'œuf d'or. Son balai était appuyé contre la chaise.

\- Elle sait pour la cape.

\- Ah d'accord, répondit Hermione, étonnée. J'avais peur d'en avoir trop dit.

\- Au fait, je ne sais pas si ça t'intéresse mais tu es premier ex-aequo avec Krum, intervint Daphné, qui prenait maintenant le petit nix dans ses mains.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Fut surpris Harry. Je me suis blessé à l'épaule et le dragon est surement en mauvais état.

\- Mme Maximue t'a donné un huit. Le professeur Dumbledore et Mr Croupton t'ont donné un neuf. Mr Verpey t'as donné un dix.

\- Karkarof a été totalement injuste par contre. Il t'a mis un pauvre quatre. Mais considérant son passé et son caractère, ça ne m'étonne pas, termina Daphné.

Il ne lui demanda pas de précision Sirius l'avait prévenu que le directeur de l'école Durmstrang était un ancien mangemort.

\- Il faut que j'y aille Harry. Il ne faudrait pas que mes camarades se rendent compte de l'endroit où je me trouve.

\- Merci d'être venu voir comment j'allais, lui dit-il, sincèrement touché.

\- Contente d'avoir enfin fait ta connaissance Granger, dit Daphné.

Elle déposa Pixel sur le bras d'Harry et passa derrière le paravent.

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie de la tente, Hermione se tourna vers Harry :

\- Comment tu l'as connu exactement ? Lui demanda-t-elle les sourcils levés.

Harry lui raconta les évènements l'ayant poussé à aborder Daphné jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière vienne s'occuper de lui. Il demanda à son amie de déposer son balai dans son dortoir et Hermione partit alors rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Harry laissa Mme Pomfresh lui mettre l'écharpe et écouta d'une oreille distraite ses consignes pour les potions qu'il devait prendre.

Il regretta d'avoir dû en arriver là avec Ron mais celui-ci était jaloux de lui depuis leur rencontre. Hors Harry aurait tout donné –sa célébrité, sa richesse, ses amis, sa santé- pour avoir ses parents auprès de lui. Ron ne comprenait pas qu'il avait de la chance : oui il était pauvre, oui il vivait dans une maison qui ne tenait debout que grâce à la magie et oui il vivait avec de nombreux frères et sa sœur mais il avait une famille, des amis et la possibilité de faire la carrière qu'il voulait car ses parents s'évertuaient à payer sa scolarité complète à Poudlard.

Peut-être qu'en se faisant d'autres amis, il apprendrait à ne plus être jaloux de ce qu'il n'avait pas et se concentrerait sur ce qu'il avait déjà. C'était tout ce qu'Harry souhaitait au jeune Weasley. Et peut-être alors, ils pourraient redevenir amis.

Quand l'infirmière le laissa partir, Harry prit la direction de la tour des Gryffondor, la cape dans la poche de son pull et l'œuf dans le creux de son bras valide. Il y avait au moins un point positif à cette journée : Hermione et Daphné s'étaient enfin rencontrées et il n'avait vu aucune animosité dans le regard de son amie aux cheveux touffus à l'encontre de la Serpentard.

* * *

Il avait gardé le mystère de l'œuf pour ses amis et lui. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle commune, Harry avait été acclamé par tous, certains s'étaient excusés comme Ron pour ne pas l'avoir cru et tout le monde avait demandé à ce qu'il ouvre l'œuf.

Il ne les avait pas écoutés, se rendant dans son dortoir. La tâche l'avait épuisé et la potion contre la douleur le faisait somnoler. Il cacha l'œuf dans sa malle, enroulé dans sa cape d'invisibilité, lança un sort d'insonorisation sur son lit à baldaquins pour ne plus entendre les clameurs de ses camarades puis s'endormit.

Il ne se réveilla qu'à l'heure du dîner, à l'appel de son nom.

\- Harry ? Harry ? L'appela Hermione.

\- Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Harry en baillant.

\- Vingt heures tu as raté le dîner. Neville a essayé de te réveiller il y a une heure mais il n'a pas réussi.

\- Mince, j'étais vraiment fatigué, déclara le Gryffondor en se frottant les yeux.

\- Du coup, je t'ai apporté un sandwich au rôti et une pomme.

\- Merci Hermione, la remercia Harry en souriant.

Hermione se leva pour partir quand Harry se rappela :

\- Au fait, je pensais qu'on pourrait ouvrir l'œuf dimanche avec Daphné, Tracy et Zabini.

\- C'est une bonne idée, répondit-elle. Mais Zabini ?

Harry lui avait parlé des rencontres de cet été au Manoir Greengrass et elle savait donc qu'il côtoyait également sa petite sœur Astoria et sa meilleure amie Tracy.

\- Daphné m'a présenté à lui il y a seulement trois semaines. On n'en est pas encore à s'appeler par nos prénoms.

\- Bon ben, je vais te laisser manger. On fait ça à quelle heure dimanche ?

\- Vers treize heures. Mais on fait ça dans une salle de classe désinfectée donc tu n'auras qu'à venir avec moi après le déjeuner.

\- D'accord ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être pour découvrir ce que contient cet œuf, dit-elle en sortant du dortoir.

Harry mangea son sandwich en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire de sa soirée. Impossible pour lui de se rendormir d'ici trois heures et faire sa nuit. L'œuf était à réserver pour dimanche donc non. Lire le carnet des fondateurs ? Non plus. Par contre, il avait lu la dernière fois que chaque fondateur avait sa propre salle. Il connaissait l'entrée de celle de Serpentard mais n'y avait plus été depuis qu'il avait sauvé Ginny du journal de Jedusor.

Harry prit sa cape d'invisibilité et la mit dans son pull. Il sortit de la salle commune sans que personne ne l'arrête et descendit les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Là il enfila sa cape et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

A l'entrée des toilettes, il s'arrêta pour écouter. Aucun geignements ni écoulements d'eau. Il regarda le sol : aucune inondation. Il s'avança sans bruit dans la salle et se dirigea vers les éviers. Il siffla pour ouvrir l'accès à la chambre.

Cela fit beaucoup de bruit. Harry regarda derrière lui jusqu'à ce que cela soit fini pour vérifier que ni Mimi ni aucun élève n'approchait. Il tenta en fourchelang d'allumer les torches en disant 'lumière' et, son grand étonnement, les torches en bas du tunnel s'enflammèrent. Puis, voulant tester les limites de l'entrée, il demanda ensuite des escaliers. Mais rien ne se produisit. Jetant un dernier regard derrière lui, il dut se résoudre à dévaler le tunnel comme la dernière fois.

Atterrissant parmi les nombreux ossements des créatures mangées par le basilic, Harry se releva, massant son épaule douloureuse. La potion avait beau faire effet, la descente avait malmené son corps. Puis il tenta de refermer l'accès à la chambre en fourchelang. Il ignorait si cela fonctionnerait d'aussi loin mais il entendit les éviers revenir à leur place et seules les torches illuminaient maintenant son chemin.

\- Dobby !

*POUF !*

\- Harry Potter Monsieur a appelé Dobby ?

Puis l'elfe ouvrit grand les yeux, effrayé, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et voyant les nombreux ossements sur le sol.

\- Monsieur ! Il ne faut pas entrer ici ! S'affola l'elfe.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Dobby. Il n'y a plus de monstre ici, tu te rappelles ?

\- Oui, Monsieur, dit Dobby en essayant de reprendre contenance. Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour Harry Potter Monsieur ?

\- J'aimerais explorer la chambre et la rendre vivable. J'ai aussi entendu dire que le corps d'un basilic renfermait des ingrédients de potions extrêmement chers. Peux-tu faire disparaitre tous les os qui trainent et nettoyer la poussière ? Reviens me voir quand tu auras fini.

\- Dobby aura vite fini !

Celui-ci claqua plusieurs fois des doigts et, en moins d'une minutes, les os et la poussière disparurent du sol au plafond dans tous le couloir, ainsi que les pierres datant de l'éboulement du couloir jusqu'à la deuxième porte décorée de serpents.

*POUF !*

Dobby disparut, surement pour s'occuper des autres pièces.

Harry continua son exploration. Il laissa la lourde porte aux serpents ouverte puis se retrouva rapidement dans la chambre principale, là où s'étaient trouvés Jedusor et Ginny. Sur sa droite, dépassant de l'eau, Harry fut face à la tête du basilic.

Il en resta coi pendant plusieurs minutes. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il eut été si grand et pourtant Harry avait bien grandit depuis ses douze ans.

*POUF !*

\- Dobby a terminé de nettoyer les couloirs et les tuyaux Monsieur. Dobby doit aussi s'occuper de cette salle ?

L'elfe eu un mouvement de recul en voyant le cadavre du serpent géant et ses yeux s'ouvrir de stupeur. Harry lui répondit pour le distraire de cette vue.

\- Oui Dobby. J'aimerai que tu fasses disparaitre l'eau des bassins et l'eau sur le sol. Est-ce que tu pourrais aussi enlever les toiles d'araignées et faire quelque chose contre l'odeur d'humidité et d'égout qui traine dans l'air ?

\- Dobby peut faire tout ça, oui. Mais Dobby doit faire quoi du grand serpent Monsieur ?

\- Tu penses pouvoir récolter tous les organes, le venin et la peau ?

\- Dobby peut faire ça mais que Dobby doit faire du reste ?

\- Tu peux juste le faire disparaitre, répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules avant de grimacer. Tu t'es occupé de la mue dans le couloir ?

\- Dobby attendait les instructions Monsieur.

\- Enroule autant de morceau que possible et mets-les en pots puis fais aussi disparaitre le reste.

\- Bien Harry Potter Monsieur.

\- Dobby, juste Harry, ça ira, répéta-t-il.

\- D'accord Harry Monsieur.

Harry supposa que le 'monsieur' n'était pas négociable mais c'était déjà mieux.

Harry se dirigea vers la grande statue de la tête de Salazar Serpentard pendant que Dobby nettoyait la salle. Le serpent était sorti de sa bouche. Mais les lèvres du fondateur étaient scellées. Harry ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen de l'ouvrir.

\- _Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard,_ dit-il en fourchelang.

La bouche s'ouvrit ne laissant entrevoir qu'un tuyau obscur. Harry s'en approcha. Ici aussi, il y avait beaucoup d'os et de l'eau. Harry n'appela pas Dobby ce qu'il lui avait demandé allait lui prendre beaucoup de temps.

\- _Evanesco_ !

Harry usa de ce sortilège à plusieurs reprises au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans le tuyau. Les ossements disparaissaient mais cela n'avait aucun effet sur l'eau grouillante. Cinquante mètre plus loin, il vit une porte, semblable à celle du premier couloir de l'entrée, sur sa gauche. Il siffla de nouveau, les têtes de serpents reculèrent du bord et la porte s'ouvrit. Harry entra dans une salle et laissa la porte ouverte car il n'y voyait rien.

\- _Lumière_ !

Une dizaine de torche s'allumèrent autour de lui.

La pièce était plus grande que l'entrée ne le laissait présager. Harry se trouvait dans une salle qui avait plusieurs fonctions. Face à lui, il y avait trois canapés vert olive autour d'une table basse devant une cheminée qu'Harry avait également allumée par la commande en fourchelang. Contre le mur de droite s'alignaient deux longues tables pourvues de trois chaises chacune. Contre le mur de gauche, il y avait un bureau sur lequel trainaient des parchemins, des livres et des journaux. Accroché au-dessus, une vieille carte de l'Europe.

Les murs étaient en pierres claires et rien ne les décoraient mis à part la carte. Le sol était sal et poussiéreux et les coins abritaient des araignées et leur toile. Harry se remit au ménage avant d'explorer plus en détail cette pièce.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il sorti rejoindre la chambre pour voir où en était Dobby. La chambre était propre et sèche, les flambeaux astiqués et les bassins vides de leur eau. L'elfe s'occupait de la carcasse du basilic et plusieurs pots étaient déjà remplis à côté de lui.

Harry retourna dans la nouvelle pièce qu'il avait découverte et s'assit au bureau pour feuilleter les livres et journaux. Rien qu'en lisant les titres des livres, Harry comprit que Jedusor avait dû les prendre dans la section restreinte de la bibliothèque de l'école ou les ramener de l'extérieur. Aucun des livres ne l'intéressait ni n'était de son niveau donc il les mit de côté et s'intéressa aux parchemins. Ils étaient tous vierges sauf un qui devait être le brouillon d'un devoir de métamorphose. Il le jeta dans la corbeille qui se trouvait à côté du bureau, fit une pile avec les parchemins et les rangea dans un des tiroirs.

Il ne restait plus que les journaux.

Il y en avait trois.

Le premier était vide de toute inscription. Harry le rangea avec les parchemins.

Le deuxième contenait des écrits sur la première page.

C'était des noms d'objets.

 **Mon journal.**

 **La bague des Gaunt.**

 **Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard.**

 **La coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle.**

 **Le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle.**

 **L'épée de Godric Gryffondor.**

Et c'était tout. Rien d'autre.

Harry se demandait pourquoi Jedusor avait gaspillé un journal uniquement pour faire cette liste. Il aurait pu l'écrire sur un parchemin. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi il l'avait faite. Il le mit de côté pour feuilleter le dernier journal.

Le troisième journal était rempli d'inscription. L'écriture était soignée et certains des mots utilisés étaient en anglais ancien. Harry regarda la dernière page du journal, dans le coin en bas à droite.

S.S.

Il venait de trouver le journal d'un autre fondateur.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Harry arracha la première page du journal où se trouvait la liste d'objet et la glissa dans le journal de Serpentard. Il ne restait plus rien à regarder alors il décida qu'il pouvait partir. Ce salon pourrait lui servir à l'avenir mais il lui faudrait trouver un moyen d'y venir sans passer par l'accès se trouvant dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.

Bien trop voyant.

Il éteignit le feu, les torches puis ferma la porte en sortant. Il sortit du tuyau pour rejoindre la chambre principal où Dobby s'activait à récolter tous les éléments utilisables du basilic.

\- Alors Dobby, où en es-tu ?

\- Dobby a fini de récolter tous les organes Harry Monsieur. Dobby a récolté tous le venin et retirer les crocs remplis de venin aussi. Dobby a enlevé la peau et doit en faire des rouleaux puis Dobby a fini.

\- Très bien Dobby. Quand tu auras fini tu pourras partir de reposer. J'écrirais une lettre demain après les cours que j'enverrai à mon gestionnaire de compte. Je suis persuadé qu'il acceptera de superviser la vente de la plupart de ces ingrédients.

\- Bien Monsieur. Dobby peut faire une suggestion Harry Monsieur ?

\- Bien sûr, je t'écoute Dobby.

\- Dobby a eu de nombreux maitres avant la famille Malfoy. Très peu de temps mais assez pour savoir que les robes en peau de dragon sont très chères et ont des propriétés magiques intéressantes pour les sorciers. Le basilic est une vieille créature. Dobby pense qu'une robe en peau de basilic pourra être utile à Harry Potter. Mais Dobby ne fait que suggérer Monsieur, ajouta-t-il rapidement, les yeux grand ouverts.

\- Je te remercie pour l'idée Dobby. J'en parlerai à mon gestionnaire. Finis de rouler la peau et va te reposer, tu l'as bien mérité.

\- Harry Monsieur est trop bon avec Dobby, dit ce dernier en s'inclinant.

Puis il se remit au travail.

Harry remonta par là où il était entré. A cette heure, il ne devrait croiser personne mais il préféra vérifier avec la carte du Maraudeur que Mimi Geignarde ne se trouvait pas dans les toilettes. L'endroit était vide.

En arrivant devant le tuyau par lequel il avait glissé jusqu'en bas, Harry réalisa qu'il y avait un problème. En arrivant, il n'avait pas pu faire apparaitre d'escaliers. Alors comment allait-il remonter ?

- _Corde_?

Rien.

\- _Escaliers_? Essaya-t-il de nouveau.

Toujours rien.

\- _Echelle_?

Harry entendit un grondement et une échelle sortit de la paroi du tuyau, comme si celui-ci l'avait auparavant engloutie.

Regardant vers le haut, Harry grimaça. A son entrée, se laisser glisser avait été facile et rapide. Mais considérant son épaule douloureuse et son écharpe l'empêchait de faire de grands mouvements, la distance qui le séparait de la sortie était gargantuesque.

Prenant son courage à deux mains malgré l'heure tardive, il commença son ascension.

Malgré son entrainement physique, grimper à l'échelle ne fut pas si facile. Arrivé en haut, il était essoufflé en plus de ressentir des tiraillements à l'apule. Il mit l'ascension d'échelle à sa liste d'exercices physiques pour les prochaines fois.

Cet exercice avait creusé son appétit. Le sandwich qu'il avait avalé plus tôt ne suffisait plus. Un petit tour en cuisine s'imposait donc.

* * *

Arrivant enfin à échapper aux elfes de maison –très gentils mais aussi très émotifs dès qu'on les remerciait, Harry sortit des cuisines avec un panier remplis d'un thermo de chocolat chaud et plusieurs pâtisseries. Tournant à droite, il passa devant les tonneaux servant de porte d'entrée à la salle commune des Poufsouffles puis tourna à gauche pour rejoindre les escaliers.

\- Les sangs-de-bourbe comme toi ne méritent pas d'être à Poudlard !

Harry s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille.

\- Ouais, les sangs-de-bourbe ne valent rien. Ils nous volent notre magie et ramènent leurs coutumes de moldu.

Harry fronça les sourcils à l'entente de cette deuxième voix.

\- Mais, nous, on en veut pas. Alors dégage d'ici sale sang-de-bourbe !

Harry posa son panier et suivit les voix qui étaient trois. Après avoir tournée à gauche au bout du couloir, il vit au loin, près de l'entrée des cachots, trois élèves de Serpentard -des deuxièmes ou des troisièmes années, il n'en était pas certain- entourer une élève plus jeune qui était recroquevillée sur le sol.

\- Prends ça sang-de-bourbe ! Dit l'un des serpentard en levant sa baguette.

Harry vit rouge et réagit rapidement :

\- Hé ! Vous là-bas !

Les Serpentards se retournèrent.

\- Mince, c'est Potter !

\- Il faut partir !

\- On est à trois contre un. Vous avez peur de quoi ? S'énerva celui qui devait être le leader du groupe.

\- J'ai affronté un dragon aujourd'hui. Alors des petits serpents comme vous, j'en mange au petit-déjeuner, les avertit Harry avec un faux air menaçant. Déguerpissez de là avant que je m'énerve !

Deux d'entre eux partirent en courant. Le chef de la bande, voyant ses amis l'abandonner, s'enfuit aussi après avoir jeté un regard noir au Survivant.

Une fois qu'ils furent hors de son champ de vision, Harry s'approcha de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'insigne de la maison Poufsouffle sur sa robe mais il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, caché dans ses bras.

\- Hé ! L'interpela-t-il doucement. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, ils sont partis.

La petite fille releva la tête. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Harry ne l'avait vu qu'une fois mais il se souvenait d'elle.

\- Eleanor ? Eleanor Brandstone ?

Harry s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau.

\- Tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis Harry Potter. On s'est rencontré à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse cet été. Tu étais accompagnée du professeur McGonagall.

\- Oui je me souviens, opina-t-elle avec un petit sourire entre deux reniflements.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Ils t'ont fait du mal ?

\- Je n'ai rien. Ils m'ont juste insultée, dit-elle en reniflant.

\- Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant un mouchoir qu'il venait de faire apparaitre.

\- Merci.

Elle essuya ses yeux et ses joues puis se moucha.

\- Viens, je vais te raccompagner à ta salle commune.

Harry l'aida à se lever. Il ne vit aucune marque indiquant qu'elle eut été blessée ni de déchirure au niveau de ses robes alors il pensa qu'elle avait dit la vérité. Il mit un bras sur ses épaules pour la réconforter et la conduit jusqu'à l'entrée de sa salle commune. Devant les tonneaux, il se tourna à nouveau vers elle :

\- Je te laisse ici. Je sais que c'est l'entrée mais j'ignore comment elle s'ouvre et je ne suis pas censé le savoir. Prends soin de toi Eleanor et, si tu as encore des problèmes avec ses Serpentards, viens me voir si tu n'oses pas en parler à un enseignant, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, répondit-elle timidement.

Harry lui sourit puis se retourna afin de reprendre son chemin vers les escaliers.

\- Harry Potter ?

Il se tourna vers Eleanor qui venait de l'appeler.

\- Félicitations pour cet après-midi. C'était incroyable !

\- Merci, dit-il avec un sourire contrit. Et tu peux m'appeler Harry. Bonne nuit Eleanor.

Arrivé devant les escaliers, il reprit son panier qui n'avait pas bougé –avec la magie, on ne savait jamais- puis gravit les innombrables marches jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Celle-ci somnolait, un verre à la main lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant elle, essoufflé. Harry la réveilla puis donna le mot de passe. Dans la salle commune, il mangea quelques pâtisseries et deux tasses de chocolat chaud puis partit se coucher. Il laissa le panier sur la table basse à côté des canapés car il savait que les elfes de maison s'en occuperaient.

Le lendemain, après avoir pris une douche pour se débarrasser de la sueur engendrée par sa course et ses exercices physique, Harry descendit de la salle commune avec Neville et Hermione. En bas des escaliers menant au Grand Hall, le Directeur semblait les attendre.

\- Mr Potter, Mr Londubat, Miss Granger, bonjour, dit-il en prenant un bonbon au gout 'sorbet au citron'.

\- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, dirent-ils tous les trois, bien qu'à contrecœur pour Harry.

\- Mr Potter, je voulais vous féliciter pour votre exploit de la veille. Votre talent pour le vol vous vient indubitablement de votre père.

\- Merci monsieur, répondit froidement le Survivant.

Mais le directeur ne se laissa pas décontenancer par son attitude.

\- Il me semble que vous ayez oublié ceci dans la tente. Vous pouvez aller prendre un bon petit-déjeuner avant de vous occuper de cette boite.

Le vieux sorcier lui tendit la boite dans laquelle Harry avait placé les modèles réduits des dragons. Il l'avait laissé dans la tente et n'y avait plus pensé.

\- Merci monsieur. Bonne journée à vous, dit-il pour indiquer qu'ils partaient.

Ses deux amis n'avaient pas semblés très à l'aise durant cette conversation. Sans doute ignoraient-ils les raisons de son comportement avec Dumbledore. Mais ils le suivirent sans un mot jusque dans la Grande Salle.

\- Harry, tu ne peux pas parler ainsi au directeur ! S'indigna Hermione une fois qu'ils furent assis.

\- Oh que si, je le peux. J'en ai même tous les droits. Il n'en mérite pas moins.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Harry ? Osa bravement demander Neville.

\- Comme le dit l'expression moldu, Neville : « On récolte ce que l'on sème ». Le directeur joue en permanence avec la vie des gens. Il devait s'attendre à ce qu'il y ait des conséquences quand il a décidé de jouer à dieu.

Son ami se tut, méditant à ses paroles. Hermione le regardait la bouche ouverte. Avait-elle compris de quoi il parlait ? Se demandait-elle ce qu'avait fait le directeur pour que son meilleur ami agisse de la sorte avec lui ? Harry ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées. Il n'en avait de toute façon pas envie. Un jour, il lui expliquerait.

Il regarda les élèves à la table des Serpentards. Deux des trois élèves de la veille étaient face à lui. Il les fixa tout en mangeant et ceux-ci, au bout de quelques minutes, durent sentir son regard insistant car ils levèrent les yeux vers lui. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise puis de peur. Harry leur jeta un regard noir et ils baissèrent la tête rapidement. Harry se remit à manger de bon cœur, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres.

Au moment du dessert, c'est Daphné qu'il fixa. Celle-ci mangeait sans trop discuter, glissant quelques paroles auprès de Tracy et Blaise et gardant son expression neutre. Ses yeux bleus inexpressif lui faisaient penser à un ciel d'hiver.

A première vue, Daphné Greengrass était une fille aussi froide que l'hiver norvégien. Mais quand on la connaissait -quand on la connaissait vraiment, cette fille était aussi rayonnante et chaleureuse que l'été indien.

Quand Daphné tourna enfin la tête vers lui et que leurs regards se croisèrent, elle eut un imperceptible sourire à son égard. Et cela suffit à améliorer sa journée.

Au soir, après les cours, Harry se sépara d'Hermione qui fila à la bibliothèque. Il secoua la tête : son amie ne changerait jamais !

Une fois dans son dortoir, il balança son sac sur son lit, prit de quoi écrire et rédigea une lettre adressée à son gestionnaire gobelin. Il avait une vente à organiser et une idée géniale pour obtenir des informations et donner du travail à Remus à préparer.

 **27 novembre**

Deux jours plus tard, Harry reçut un colis d'un hibou inconnu. Une brève lettre, signée de la main d'Hélène Marchalls, l'accompagnait et expliquait qu'il contenait des échantillons des boissons qui –si elles étaient approuvées par lui- seraient en vente dès le jour de l'an.

Un hibou grand-duc atterrit près de lui avec une lettre de Gringott, reconnaissable par son sceau. Il la mit en poche puis retourna à son colis.

Le Gryffondor entrouvrit le paquet mais ne sortit pas les bouteilles au risque de se les faire confisquer –Rogue et Rusard ne s'en gêneraient pas. Elles étaient étiquetées et Harry les regarda. Le design, la forme et les couleurs des étiquettes allaient de pair avec le gout de la boisson. Harry les trouva géniales. Il devait ranger le paquet dans son dortoir avant le cours d'histoire de la magie.

Prenant trois passages secrets qui lui permirent d'éviter la longue montée d'escaliers farceurs ou récalcitrants, Harry se dépêcha de poser le colis sur son lit et prit son carnet des sorts. Le professeur Binns donnait cours sans que les élèves endormis ou distraits ne l'eut jamais gênés alors autant en profiter pour apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la classe du professeur fantôme, le cours venait de commencer. Harry s'installa à côté d'Hermione qui grattait sur son parchemin. Elle leva la tête pour lui sourire puis se remit à la tâche, les sourcils froncés. Les autres élèves s'envoyaient des oiseaux en papier ou dormaient.

Harry ouvrit son carnet à la section 'médicomagie'. Il connaissait les trois premiers sorts grâce à Mrs Pomfresh et les deux suivants étaient au programme de dimanche. Il alla donc à la page onze. La double page lui proposa des informations, les mouvements de baguette et l'incantation d'un sort de vision à rayon X.

Harry se redressa sur son siège, très intéressé. Il pouvait s'entrainer en classe sans que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit et ce sort pourrait s'avérer utile en dehors du domaine médical. Une personne invisible ne pourrait pas se dissimuler si Harry utilisait cette vision à rayon X.

Cachant ses mouvements de baguette sous le bureau, Harry passa tout le cours à essayer ce sort mais, au bout d'une heure et demie, il ne réussit qu'à voir en noir et blanc.

Durant la pause qui leur permettait de rejoindre la classe du cours suivant et à souffler cinq minutes, il ouvrit sa lettre de Gringott.

#

Mr Potter,

La vente d'objets rares fait partit des nombreux services proposés par Gringott. Sachez également que Gringott est prête à offrir une somme considérable afin d'obtenir certains de ces objets.

Notre nation vous propose de racheter la plupart des ingrédients prélevés sur le cadavre de la créature. Si cela vous intéresse de faire affaires avec nous, pourriez-vous me faire parvenir le détail de vos présentes possessions incessamment afin que je puisse vous communiquer une offre raisonnable le plus rapidement possible ?

Dans le cas où cela serait hors de propos, je suis tout à fait disposé à vous trouver des acheteurs intéressés.

Concernant la suggestion de votre elfe de maison, il est effectivement possible et même très ingénieux de fabriquer quelques vêtements à l'aide de la peau du basilic. Les propriétés sont les mêmes que pour la peau de dragon : elle est à l'épreuve des sorts de coupe et tient chaud. Mais, de par l'ancienneté de la créature, la peau de basilic a aussi la particularité d'annihiler tout sort de suivi.

Je suis tout à fait disposé à prendre rendez-vous avec l'un de nos tailleurs gobelins pour vous. Les meilleurs tailleurs du monde magiques font partie de ma nation tout autant que les meilleurs forgerons et gestionnaires. Adressez-moi vos disponibilités dans votre prochaine lettre, si mon offre trouve un intérêt en vous.

Pour votre nouveau projet, je chercherai dans les petites annonces et demanderai à mes contacts si des locaux seront prochainement en vente.

En attendant, que le sang de vos ennemis coule à flot.

Maître es Grieg Ragnock

Gestionnaire de compte de la famille Potter

Gestionnaire gobelin de la banque Gringott

#

Harry replia la lettre et la mit dans sa poche à l'arrivée d'Hermione. Il lui faudrait retourner dans la Chambre des Secrets le soir-même pour faire un inventaire des ingrédients récoltés, mettre de côté ceux qu'il voulait conserver et décide de dates qui conviendraient pour un rendez-vous chez le tailleur.

Après un cours de sortilège fort intéressant sur l'intensité des sortilèges pour un résultat d'une intensité différente, un cours de potions d'un ennui mortel –Rogue ne changerait jamais de méthode d'enseignement- et un cours de métamorphose des plus captivants –entendez ici de l'ironie- où ils apprirent à transformer des lombrics en fils de laine, Harry se cacha derrière une tapisserie du premier étage pour regarder la carte du maraudeur sous la lumière de sa baguette. Il cherchait Daphné afin de gouter avec elle les échantillons qu'il avait reçus.

Ah ! Il l'avait trouvée ! Elle était à la bibliothèque avec Tracy.

Empruntant le passage secret à l'entrée duquel il se trouvait, il entra dans la bibliothèque en vérifiant que personne ne voyait le portrait s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Il se mit sous sa cape d'invisibilité et avisa la table à l'arrière de la pièce où travaillaient les filles de Serpentard. Quand il fut assez proche de Daphné, il murmura à son oreille :

\- Salut, c'est moi, Harry.

Daphné ne montra aucun signe de surprise. Elle ne sursauta pas ni ne leva la tête. Il regarda Tracy mais celle-ci continuait de consulter le livre qui était devant elle. Elle ne devait pas l'avoir entendu.

\- J'ai un truc à te montrer. Rendez-vous devant la Salle-sur-Demande.

La brune hocha légèrement de la tête tandis que la blonde ignorait toujours qu'une conversation avait lieu entre sa meilleure amie et un sorcier invisible.

\- A tout à l'heure, lui dit-il avant de reculer.

Harry sortit de l'antre de Mme Pince et prit le passage secret à la base de l'escalier menant au cinquième étage. Lorsqu'il en ressortit au septième étage, Harry parcouru plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver à destination. Il fit trois allers-et-retours en pensant à une pièce chaleureuse et confortable puis entra par la porte qui apparut.

Un grand sofa moelleux, une table basse, une cheminée allumées et de nombreux coussins la salle était assez simple mais c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Tout dans des tons chocolat et beige.

\- Dobby !

*POUF!*

\- Harry Monsieur ? Demanda l'elfe, les oreilles tressautant de joie d'avoir été appelé.

\- Il y a un colis sur mon lit contenant des bouteilles. Pourrais-tu me les amener ?

\- Tout de suite Monsieur !

*POUF!*

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il manquait quelque chose. Ah, oui, une grande table !

*POUF!*

\- Voici Harry Monsieur, dit Dobby en déposant le colis sur la petite table.

\- Pourrais-tu aussi amener tous les ingrédients que tu as récoltés sur le basilic ? Tu pourras les déposer sur la table là-bas, lui demanda Harry en désignant la table que la salle sur demande venait de faire apparaitre.

\- Oui monsieur.

*POUF!*

Harry sortit les bouteilles -il y en avait deux par goût- et les disposa sur la table. Il y en avait de quatre saveurs différentes : pomme d'amour, barba à papa, cacahuète et vanille épicée.

*POUF!*

Dobby avait disposé tous les bocaux et les rouleaux de peau sur la grande table ronde.

\- Dobby peut faire autre chose Harry Monsieur ?

\- Deux parts de clafoutis à la cerise, s'il te plait Dobby.

Dobby claqua des doigts et les parts de tarte apparurent directement de la cuisine, sur la petite table.

\- Je n'ai plus besoin de ton aide pour l'instant. Merci pour tout, Dobby.

\- Dobby est au service d'Harry Potter Monsieur, répondit-il en s'inclinant.

Puis il disparut.

Harry ouvrit la carte du maraudeur et suivit le point de Daphné. Celle-ci venait d'arriver au septième étage. Il se rendit à la porte et attendit que son amie soit proche du tableau de Barnabas Lefollet. Quand ce fut le cas, il ouvrit la porte pour que la Serpentard puisse la voir et entrer dans la Salle-sur-Demande.

\- Je ne te dérangeais pas, j'espère ? Se soucie Harry au moment-même où elle passa la porte.

\- Non, le rassura-t-elle en souriant, j'ai terminé mon essaie de potions. Tracy est rentré dans notre salle commune pour demander l'aide de Blaise. Tout est prétexte pour passer plus de temps avec lui, dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

\- Tracy a des vues sur Blaise ? S'interrogea Harry, un sourcil levé.

\- Oui, depuis l'année dernière mais Blaise n'a encore rien capté. Ou alors il est trop gentil pour faire ou dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu as des vues sur quelqu'un ? Questionna-t-il, innocemment.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir mais ne lui répondit pas.

 _D'accord. Ne pas poser ce genre de question. Pigé._

Mais Harry n'abandonnait pas pour autant. Il reposerait la question une autre fois.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui est assez important pour que tu me fasses venir maintenant ? Eluda-t-elle.

\- Deux choses. Premièrement, j'ai reçu un colis ce matin. Secondement, et c'est par là que je voudrais commencer, je suis retourné dans la Chambre des Secrets, lui dit-il de but en blanc.

\- Tu as quoi ?! S'exclama-t-elle surprise.

\- Viens voir, dit-il en la menant à la grande table.

Quand elle vit les bocaux contenant des organes, des crocs, un liquide noir et un liquide rouge, elle se tourna vers lui, abasourdie. Si Daphné n'avait pas l'habitude de contrôler ces faits et gestes, elle aurait probablement la bouche ouverte.

\- Ne me dis pas que ce sont les organes du …

\- Si.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers la table. Les bocaux étaient étiquetés : crocs, cœur, foie, venin, sang, estomac, intestins, langue, cerveau, poumons, etc. Certains organes étaient regroupés dans plusieurs bocaux et d'autres dans des bocaux plus grands. Il y avait beaucoup de crocs, une douzaine de bocaux remplis de venin et bien plus remplis de sang.

\- Pourquoi tu me montres ça ? Finit-elle par demander lentement.

\- J'ai fait nettoyer la Chambre et j'y ai fait des découvertes intéressantes. Et je vais vendre ces ingrédients au prix fort. Après tout, le cadavre m'appartient par droit de conquête. Mais avant je voulais voir avec toi ce que je devrais conserver. Et bien sûr, si tu veux quelques bocaux, tu peux te servir.

\- Et bien, considérant la rareté de ces ingrédients et le prix, j'aurai bien tout pris. Tu as de la chance qu'on soit amis sinon je t'aurai roulé pour tout garder.

\- Parce que tu crois que je t'aurai laissé faire ? dit Harry, amusé par sa réponse. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux prendre ?

\- Je veux bien un bocal de venin, un de sang, un croc et un morceau de son cœur, si tu veux bien. Et tu devrais conserver du cœur, du foie, un croc, du sang et du venin pour toi-même. Le foie est très recherché pour sa puissance en potions et le cœur pourrait servir pour une baguette. Tu pourrais le conserver pour t'en faire une baguette, pour tes enfants ou pour le vendre à Ollivander.

Harry assimila ce que Daphné lui dit et hocha la tête.

\- C'est noté. Je t'enverrai les bocaux pour Noel, lui dit-il en souriant. Bon, passons maintenant à mon colis. Tu as déjà entendu parler d'Hélène Marchalls ?

* * *

Le lendemain après-midi, Harry parvint enfin à transformer d'un coup ses jambes en pattes avec sa queue. La dernière fois, il lui avait fallu plusieurs essaie pour en arriver là. Du côté de son animagus faucon, il avait bien plus de difficultés à se transformer. Il n'arriva qu'à faire apparaitre des plumes sur des bras et à changer leur forme mais ce n'était pas encore des ailes.

Sa concentration était quelque peu perturbée par l'attention qu'il subissait. Les plus jeunes élèves s'étaient excusés de leur comportement mais les élèves plus âgés le regardaient toujours avec méfiance. Ensuite Rita Skeeter avait publié un article dans la Gazette sur Hermione et lui. Ils seraient apparemment en couple parce qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et étaient proche. Le concept d'amitié devait la dépasser ou alors elle n'avait pas d'amis. Et puis, avant, Ron le regardait en chien de faïence, trainant avec Dean et Seamus mais, depuis l'article, Ron les fusillaient du regard. Le pire de tout, c'étaient que Malfoy et Rogue s'en donnait à cœur joie pour l'humilier en utilisant l'article.

La Gazette était la seule source d'information sur ce qui se déroulait à l'extérieur de Poudlard, les lettres des parents contenant d'avantages de préoccupations et de questions sur les prochaines vacances de Noel que de réelles informations. Et puis, tout le monde lisait la Gazette à Poudlard, même Rusard. Le problème était que Skeeter publiait très souvent depuis le début de l'année et que, Harry le savait bien, non seulement elle déformait la vérité mais en plus la Gazette ne publiait pas toute la vérité –pression du ministère oblige.

Mais Harry ne pouvait rien y faire. Oui, il avait son mot à dire aux publications et sur les journalistes mais le ministère avait bien plus de pouvoir que lui. Et quoi qu'il dise, on ne l'écoutait pas les gens préféraient croire le journal sorcier. Si seulement les journaux disaient la vérité… Mais Harry savait que cela réduirait le chiffre d'affaire des journalistes et ne les intéressait donc pas. Un journal publiant la stricte vérité serait créé par des journalistes sous-payés et qui accepterait de l'être ?

Harry eut alors une idée de génie. Les seules personnes qui accepteraient d'être sous-payés sont des gens qui ne pouvaient normalement pas être payés du tout : comme, par exemple, des adolescents.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry rentra au château, balai à la main. Il pleuvait des cordes et il n'avait donc pas pu voler très longtemps mais cela lui avait fait du bien de batailler contre le vent. Il remonta les sept étages en empruntant les trois passages secrets qui l'y aidaient. Il jeta le sort du temps et vit qu'il était presque l'heure du repas.

Arrivé dans son dortoir, il rangea son balai et prit une douche. En s'habillant, il réfléchit en regardant l'œuf d'or. Pixel avait passé la semaine à tourner autour et à le renifler. Il devait le titiller. Il se demandait ce qui allait arriver en l'ouvrant.

Il ne le prit pas avec lui, ne voulant pas attirer davantage l'attention sur lui dans la Grande Salle. Il demanderait à Dobby de l'amener lorsqu'il serait dans leur salle de classe désaffectée habituelle.

Le plafond de la Grande Salle reflétait le temps triste qu'il faisait à l'extérieur mais, heureusement il ne pleuvait pas sur les élèves. Harry mangeait avec Neville, Hermione et Ginny. Il aurait bien proposé au Gryffondor et à la jeune Weasley de venir avec Hermione et lui pour découvrir le mystère de l'œuf doré mais il avait déjà prévu que les Serpentard les rejoignent.

Pendant le repas, il y eut de l'agitation à la table des verts et argent. Harry pu voir Pixel voltiger près des élèves, prenant de la nourriture, ici et là. Puis il le vit tourner autour d'Astoria puis autour de Daphné avant de voltiger plus loin. Lorsqu'il passa devant Malfoy, celui-ci essaya de l'attraper mais le manquait à chaque fois. Harry l'entendit, plus qu'il en le vit, lui tirer bruyamment la langue avant de venir vers lui, à la table des Gryffondor. Il s'installa ensuite à côté de son assiette et Harry découpa ses aliments en petits morceaux pour que son ami Nix puisse manger.

Quand ils eurent finis de manger, Harry, suivi d'Hermione, Pixel repartit il-ne-savait-où, sortit de la Grande Salle et suivit le chemin menant à leur lieu de rendez-vous. Il y fit entrer Hermione puis appliqua les sortilèges d'alarme une fois la porte fermée.

\- Je ne connais pas ces sortilèges, dit Hermione, sans doute curieuse de les apprendre.

\- C'est Daphné qui me les a enseignés. Je te les apprendrai plus tard si tu veux.

\- Que font-ils ?

\- Dès qu'une personne approche à moins de dix mètres de la porte, celle-ci clignote de notre côté. Le deuxième me permet de savoir si les attentions de cette personne sont bienveillantes ou malveillantes. Mais aucun des deux sorts ne m'apprend l'identité de la personne ou des personnes si c'est un groupe.

\- Et comment le sort t'informe de la bienveillance ou de la malveillance ?

\- Ca dépend si la porte clignote en vert, en rouge ou en bleu.

\- Et le bleu c'est pour … ?

\- Si les gens qui passent près de la porte n'ont aucune intention. Des élèves se rendant en cours de sortilèges pourraient passer par ce couloir et ne pas faire attention à cette porte, par exemple.

\- Ingénieux, commenta Hermione, les yeux brillants. C'est une combinaison de sorts tactiquement bien réfléchie.

A ce moment-là, la porte clignota en vert.

\- C'est surement eux.

On toqua à la porte selon le code qu'ils s'étaient créé. Harry alla ouvrir la porte, la baguette en main. _Vigilance constante_ , comme le disait souvent le professeur Maugrey.

\- C'est nous, dit Daphné en dépassant sa tête de la porte.

Il les laissa entrer. Comme prévu Tracy et Blaise l'accompagnaient. Astoria avait dû se rajouter à la dernière minute.

\- Désolé Astoria mais je n'ai pas emmené Pixel.

\- Je le verrai une prochaine fois, dit-elle en haussant des épaules. Je suis surtout là pour l'œuf.

\- Salut Harry, Granger, commença par saluer Daphné en faisant un signe de tête à la brune de Gryffondor.

Blaise leur fit un simple signe de tête.

Tracy, elle, salua Harry puis se mit devant Hermione, lui présentant sa main.

\- Salut Granger, je suis Tracy Davis, heureuse de te rencontrer. Tu peux m'appeler Tracy, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh, eh bien merci, répondit Hermione, surprise par le comportement non-serpentard de Tracy. Tu peux m'appeler Hermione si tu veux, se reprit-elle en lui serrant la main.

\- D'accord ! Merci Hermione.

\- Et moi, je suis la sœur de Daphné, Astoria. Je suppose que tu peux aussi m'appeler par mon prénom, ajouta Astoria, à contrecœur, sous le regard affuté de sa sœur ainée.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas amené l'œuf, Potter, fit remarquer Blaise en coupant court aux présentations.

\- Pour encore plus attirer l'attention sur moi ? Non merci.

\- Donc comment … Commença Hermione.

\- Dobby !

*POUF!*

\- Harry Monsieur, salua Dobby en s'inclinant un peu. Miss Greengrass, Miss Davis, Dobby est content de vous revoir, dit-il en se tournant vers les deux sorcières en question.

\- Bonjour Dobby, dirent-elles, Tracy étant la plus joyeuse des deux.

\- Miss Hermione, Dobby est aussi ravi de vous voir !

\- Moi aussi Dobby, répondit la brune qui regardait Harry avec les sourcils froncés.

\- Dobby tu pourrais m'amener l'œuf d'or sur mon lit, s'il te plait ?

\- Tout de suite, Monsieur.

*POUF!*

\- Tu as pris Dobby comme serviteur ?! Fut scandalisée Hermione. Tous ces elfes de maisons, obligés de cuisiner pour nous, de laver nos affaires et de nettoyer le château, ça ne t'as pas révolté ?!

Et voilà qu'elle recommençait.

\- Sache tout d'abord que Dobby n'est pas mon serviteur, c'est mon employé. Il a un salaire et des jours de congé pas autant que je l'aurais voulu mais je ne peux rien y faire, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. C'est dans sa nature. Le but des elfes de maison dans la vie est de servir. Pour cela, ils se lient à une famille de sorcier, c'est ce qui leur permet de rester en vie. Aucun elfe de maison n'acceptera jamais d'être payé pour son travail, Dobby est une exception, alors tu dois t'y faire.

*POUF!*

\- Voici Harry Monsieur.

\- Merci Dobby.

\- Dobby peut faire autre chose Monsieur ?

\- Eh bien, réfléchit Harry en s'accroupissant pour être à son niveau, mon amie Hermione considère que les elfes de maison sont traités en esclave. Je ne peux être que d'accord quand je vois comment certaines familles traitent leurs serviteurs. Mais Hermione voudrait libérer tous les elfes de ce château pour qu'ils puissent trouver des employeurs. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu en penses ? Et pourrais-tu dire à mon amie ce que sont les modalités de notre contrat ?

\- Oh non Miss ! S'exclama Dobby, horrifié. Il ne faut pas libérer les elfes ! Dobby avoir été maltraité et voulait liberté mais pas les autres elfes. Si Harry Potter Monsieur n'avait pas employé Dobby, Dobby accepter offre de Monsieur Dumbledore de travailler au château sinon Dobby mourir bientôt ! Les elfes aiment travailler !

\- Mais… les elfes ne voudraient pas être payés pour leur travail ? Commença à douter Hermione.

\- Oh non Miss, surtout pas ! Tout ce que veut un elfe, c'est le bonheur de sa famille. Un elfe est payé par la satisfaction de son travail bien fait.

Les épaules d'Hermione s'abaissèrent, comme si les paroles de l'elfe prenaient sens dans son cerveau.

\- Et quelles sont les modalités de ton emploi Dobby ? Demanda Harry.

\- Harry Monsieur paye Dobby un gallion par semaine et Dobby a droit à deux jours de congé par mois, dit-il excité avec les oreilles dressées. Monsieur voulait offrir un gallion par jour et un jour de congé par semaine à Dobby mais Dobby a refusé. Harry Potter Monsieur est trop généreux !

Un moment de silence suivit le joyeux discours de l'elfe. Hermione, avec un sourire contrit, prit alors la parole :

\- Je suis contente que tu sois au service d'Harry, Dobby, dit finalement Hermione. Tu ne pouvais pas trouver meilleur maitre, dit-elle en souriant un peu.

\- Miss Hermione a raison. Merci Miss !

*POUF!*

Le silence régna dans la pièce. Les quatre Serpentards n'avaient pipé mot depuis l'apparition de Dobby. Ce fut Blaise qui rompit ce silence devenu gênant.

\- Alors, tu payes ton elfe de maison ? Je n'avais jamais entendu une chose pareille, dit Blaise sur un ton neutre.

\- Dobby est l'ancien elfe de maison des Malfoy, j'ai fait en sorte que Lucius Malfoy le libère. Dobby mérite d'être traité correctement et puis, en plus d'être mon employé, il est mon ami, dit-il en haussant les épaules, soudainement timide.

\- Bon et cet œuf, on l'ouvre quand ? S'impatienta Astoria.

\- Astoria, comporte-toi correctement, la réprimanda Daphné.

Harry secoua la tête amusé puis posa l'œuf sur un des bureaux mis contre le mur et les autres l'entourèrent.

\- Vous voulez que je l'ouvre ?

\- Oui, répondirent Hermione, Tracy et Astoria.

\- Vous voulez vraiment que je l'ouvre ?

\- Oui Harry ! Allez, ouvre ce foutu œuf ! S'exclama Daphné, perdant patience.

Harry fit pivoter le crochet qui maintenait l'œuf fermé et une partie de ce dernier s'ouvrit, comme si on épluchait un fruit.

Un son strident se fit entendre et se répercuta dans toute la pièce.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

 **3 décembre**

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry était allongé sur son lit et observait l'œuf posé sur son ventre. Pixel était sur l'œuf et le reniflait de toutes parts. Il se comportait ainsi depuis qu'il avait gagné la première tâche.

Harry détourna son attention de l'œuf pour tourner la tête vers la boite renfermant les modèles réduits des dragons de la première tâche. Comme ce n'étaient que des objets animés, il ne devait pas les nourrir. Ce n'étaient pas des êtres vivants après tout mais Harry se plaisait à les observer et à les prendre en main. Les minuscules flammes crachées par ces petits dragons ne pouvaient pas non plus le blesser. Et heureusement car il n'avait pas encore appris à guérir les brulures.

Lors de sa dernière session de médicomagie, Mme Pomfresh lui avait appris à soigner les foulures, les entorses, les fêlures et les cassures. Il avait principalement appris deux sorts de soudures et de redressages. Après il pouvait mettre une attèle ou un plâtre. Ce que lui avait fait subir Lockhart ne devrait plus arriver.

Concernant les cours, il maitrisait les sortilèges et la métamorphose plus rapidement que l'année précédente. En défense, il aimait beaucoup l'enseignement de Maugrey, bien qu'il le trouvait bizarre et se demandait pourquoi Barthémius Croupton se trouvait tous les jours dans son bureau. En runes, il pratiquait les liaisons runiques entre les runes elfiques et nordiques.

La veille, il avait envoyé son aval à Hélène Marchalls pour le lancement des nouvelles boissons et son accord pour le design des étiquettes. Il était ravi du gout et Daphné les avait aussi trouvées délicieuses.

Harry se passa une main dans ses cheveux. Depuis qu'il avait fait un tour chez le coiffeur cet été, ses cheveux avaient bien repoussés. Ça lui fit pensé à la foi où, honteux de la coupe désastreuse que lui avait faite Pétunia, ses cheveux avaient repoussés en une seule nuit. Il se demandait s'il y avait des sorts pour les cheveux, ou si seule la magie accidentelle pouvait agir sur les cheveux.

\- Harry !

Le visage de Daphné apparut dans le miroir posé à ses côtés. Ses cheveux châtains et ondulés cachaient une partie de son visage souriant et ses yeux pétillaient toujours quand ils se parlaient.

\- Salut Daphné.

\- Alors, du nouveau sur l'œuf ?

Harry avait, pour la deuxième fois, oublié qu'il possédait des miroirs à double sens. La première fois, il s'en était rappelé bien tard avant d'en envoyer un à Sirius et là, il s'était rappelé leur existence et en avait donné un à Daphné. C'était tellement plus simple que d'attendre le cours de runes ou leurs rencontre du dimanche pour se « voir » et pour parler.

\- Non, pas pour l'instant. Je pensais demander l'avis du professeur Lupin et de Sirius, je suis en contact avec eux tous les samedis soir.

\- Aucun changement ? Il ne fait toujours que crier ?

\- Hurler plutôt. Pixel en est dingue, il ne le lâche plus ! Pour parler d'autre chose, mon gestionnaire a pris rendez-vous chez l'un tailleur gobelin pour moi. J'envisage de me faire faire une robe de combat en peau de basilic. Elle ne me servira pas beaucoup pour l'instant mais pourrait m'être utile si je me lance dans une carrière d'auror.

\- C'est une excellente idée, approuva-t-elle. Si tu te lances dans cette carrière, pense à t'acheter un holster pour baguette, c'est très pratique aussi.

\- J'ignorai que cela existait, dit-il pensif. Au fait, j'ai pensé à un truc depuis quelques jours. Skeeter est toujours au courant de tout alors qu'elle n'est même pas au château et écrit beaucoup d'articles en déformant la vérité. Tout le monde lit la Gazette mais… Et si un nouveau journal le détrônait ? Par exemple, en publiant la vérité et en informant la population de faits que la Gazette ne peut pas publier à cause de la pression exercée par le ministère.

\- Un nouveau journal ? Tu ne parles pas du Chicaneur au moins ? Lui demanda-t-elle, avec un air dégouté. Personne ne le prend au sérieux !

\- Euh non, pas du Chicaneur. Je ne le connaissais pas jusqu'à maintenant. Non je pensais à un journal qui n'existe pas encore, un journal qui pourrait s'intituler 'Poudlard Magazine' par exemple.

Daphné haussa les sourcils, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu veux créer un journal ? A l'école ?

\- Oui, affirma-t-il, déterminé. J'ai déjà quelques idées d'articles et d'élèves que je pourrais embaucher. Et bien sûr, ce serait tout à fait anonyme. Et je m'engagerai à payer les élèves travaillant pour ce journal.

Daphné eut un sourire amusé.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu y pensais depuis quelques jours mais on dirait que tu y as beaucoup réfléchi. Explique-moi ce que tu envisagerais de faire, lui dit la brune.

\- Je pensais déjà à une rubrique sur le ministère, une autre sur le Quidditch autant à propos des équipes officielles que des équipes de Poudlard. Puis une rubrique dont je ne te parlerais pas tout de suite, ajouta-t-il rapidement, des petites annonces, des bons de commandes et une page avec des conseils pour aider les élèves de première année. On pourrait mettre pas mal de chose mais les sujets dépendront principalement des informations que j'aurai en temps voulu, du moment et des gens qui aideront à la création du journal.

\- C'est encore un peu brouillon pour l'instant, constata-t-elle.

\- J'ai déjà deux ou trois articles en tête, des choses qu'aucun n'élève ne sait aujourd'hui. Il faut juste des gens, du matériel et un peu de temps.

\- Comme tu veux, dit-elle simplement. Et si tu es en manque d'idées, je peux y réfléchir de mon côté.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider quand j'écris sur la politique du ministère ? Tu en sais plus que moi et je n'y comprends pas grand-chose malgré les leçons que j'ai eues cet été.

\- Tu n'as aucun ami plus à l'aise avec la politique que moi, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, c'est avec Sirius et Remus qu'il parlait dans le canapé du bureau de Serpentard. Ils s'étaient donné des nouvelles les uns des autres puis il leur avait exposé le problème de l'œuf. Remus avait demandé à entendre le cri mais Sirius et lui finirent par boucher leurs oreilles comme Harry et ses amis six jours plus tôt.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu ce cri mais ça me fait penser à la première créature que je vous ai fait étudier l'année dernière, dit Remus.

\- Le grindyllow ?

\- On dit que ses cris est un moyen de communiquer avec ses pairs. Il peut également communiquer avec les êtres de l'eau même si eux ne crient pas. C'est une langue qui s'apprend mais qui est très difficile car elle n'est compréhensible que sous l'eau. Dumbledore la maitrise assez bien à ce qu'on dit.

\- Sous l'eau, hein ? Réfléchit Sirius. Et si tu mettais l'œuf sous l'eau ?

\- Toutes les idées sont bonnes à ce stade tu sais, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. J'essayerai cette semaine et je vous tiens au courant.

Le jeudi, alors qu'Harry se rendait la Grande Salle, le professeur McGonagall l'intercepta dans les couloirs.

\- Mr Potter, puis-je vous dire un mot dans ma classe ?

\- Bien sûr, professeur. Tu me gardes une place ? Demanda-t-il à Hermione.

\- Oui, à tout de suite, répondit son amie après avoir poliment saluée l'enseignante.

Ils déambulèrent jusqu'à arriver devant la classe de métamorphose. Elle l'ouvrit et l'invita à s'assoir en face d'elle. Elle s'assit à son bureau et croisa les mains devant elle puis son air sévère s'adoucit quelque peu.

\- Vous êtes le plus jeune de la compétition et pourtant vous avez été à la hauteur de la tâche. Je suis fière de vous Mr Potter. Et je suis certaine que vos parents l'auraient été tout autant, ajouta-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

\- Merci professeur, dit-il timide mais content.

\- Vous devez vous douter que je ne vous ai pas fait venir dans mon bureau uniquement pour des félicitations, lui dit-elle en reprenant son air sérieux, bien qu'elles soient de rigueur. Non, je vous ai appelé, comme les directeurs Kakaroff, Maxime et le professeur Chourave l'ont probablement fait aujourd'hui avec leur propre champion, pour vous annoncer qu'un bal de Noel est organisé en l'honneur du Tournoi.

Au mot 'bal', il eut un déclic en rapport avec sa lettre de Poudlard, reçue cet été.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il y avait une robe de bal sur la liste, fit-il constater.

\- Tout à fait. Et si je vous annonce cela une journée en avance sur vos camarades, c'est que vous avez un rôle particulier. Puisque vous être un des participants du tournoi, vous et vos concurrents allez devoir ouvrir le bal. Savez-vous danser Potter ?

\- Et bien, pas très bien non, avoua-t-il en grimaçant.

Sa tante l'avait forcé à danser avec Dudley quand ils étaient plus jeunes parce que 'Dudlynouchet' devait accompagner ses parents à un gala organisé par Grunning Inc. Mais ses talents s'arrêtaient là.

\- Mais je crois savoir à qui demander de l'aide pour ça.

\- Bien, dit-elle, satisfaite. Si cela vous pose problème, vous pouvez toujours venir me voir et je vous donnerai quelques leçons.

\- Merci professeur, dit-il un peu géné.

Il espérait ne pas devoir en arriver là. Il aimait beaucoup le professeur McGonagall mais il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il serait mal à l'aise de danser avec elle.

\- Avez-vous une potentielle cavalière à l'esprit Potter ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai une personne ou deux en tête mais je verrai ça demain.

\- Très bien, conclu-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Vous pouvez y aller Potter et continuez ainsi. Vous nous rendez tous très fiers ici à Poudlard.

\- Merci professeur. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit, dit-il en partant.

* * *

Au soir, à travers les miroirs à double-sens, Harry ne parla pas du bal avec Daphné mais lui demanda de le rencontrer dans la Salle-sur-Demande le lendemain et de ne pas manger avant de venir.

Le lendemain, il appela Dobby entre chaque cours pour préparer la Salle-sur-Demande. Il savait qu'elle refuserait, mais il devait faire comme si elle pouvait dire oui. De plus, il était sûr que cela lui ferait plaisir.

Il envoya également une note à Tracy lors du cours de potions. Il savait que Daphné ne verrait rien tant elle était concentrée sur l'élaboration de sa potion. Il lui demandait quelles étaient ses fleurs préférées. Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut la réponse. Il put alors envoyer Dobby passer une commande massive de fleurs.

Au soir, à dix-neuf heures, Harry parcourait la pièce de long en large. Daphné devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, il l'avait vue sortir de la Grande Salle sur la carte il y a trois minutes.

Il avait imaginé une petite table ronde, avec un lys dans un vase. Tout autour de la salle, il avait entreposé des vases contenant des bouquets de lys. Il avait envoyé Dobby en acheter une centaine. Elles étaient toutes d'un blanc magnifique et avaient de beaux pétales légèrement courbées.

Il avait placé quelques torches, assez pour voir l'ensemble de la pièce mais pas trop. L'ambiance était tamisée. Presque romantique. Il avait prévu de lui parler du journal et des infos qu'il voulait y mettre de manière plus précise, puis de l'œuf –qu'il devait encore ouvrir sous l'eau le lendemain- et puis enfin du bal qui aurait lieu le vingt-quatre.

Il marchait de long en large dans la pièce, son cœur battant la chamade. Il ignorait pourquoi cela le stressait autant. Il aimait beaucoup Daphné –et il était devenu proche de la jeune fille en très peu de temps- mais il voulait juste l'inviter au bal en tant qu'ami. C'était tout. Alors pourquoi son coeur battait-il aussi fort contre sa cage thoracique, lui donnant l'impression qu'il voulait sortit de sa poitrine ?

Harry entendit toquer. Il vérifia sur la carte. C'était bien Daphné.

\- Salut ! Entre, lui dit-il en lui tenant la porte.

\- Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu v…

Elle s'arrêta net en observant la salle. Puis elle se tourna vers lui, positivement étonnée :

\- C'est pour moi ? Toutes ses fleurs ?

Harry opina timidement.

\- Comment savais-tu que les lys étaient mes préférées ?

\- J'ai mes sources, dit-il en lui souriant. Pourquoi celles-là ? Elles sont belles, c'est vrai, mais pourquoi celles-là et pas les roses, par exemple ?

\- J'aime bien les roses mais qui ne les aime pas ? Dit-elle. Les lys sont purs, ils symbolisent la monarchie et leur blancheur les rend magnifiques.

\- C'est comme ça que mon père surnommait ma mère. Ça lui allait bien, dit Harry en murmurant.

\- Elle devait être magnifique, dit-elle en lui souriant tristement.

\- Oui, affirma-t-il. Je te montrerai une photo à l'occasion. Déjà essayé d'en faire pousser ?

\- Elles ne poussent pas dans mon jardin, va savoir pourquoi, confirme-t-elle. Du coup, mon père m'en offrait une à chacun de mes anniversaires. C'est très gentil de ta part, ce que tu as fait-là, ajoute-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- On ne se voit pas assez souvent à mon gout, avoua-t-il. Alors autant faire de nos rencontres des moments inoubliables, non ?

\- Tu es un romantique en fait, fit-elle remarquer avec un air goguenard.

\- C'est rien, dit-il d'un geste de la main. Alors on mange ? Demanda-t-il pour ne pas montrer sa gêne.

Après l'avoir appelé, Dobby leur rapporta quelques plats : purée, haricots, carottes, blé, flageolets, maïs, viandes et poissons. Pendant le repas, Harry lui parla de l'idée de Sirius d'ouvrir l'œuf sous l'eau –chose qu'il ferait le lendemain- puis de ses cheveux.

\- Il est grand temps de raccourcir un peu tout ça, dit-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux un peu long du Gryffondor.

\- Tu connais des sorts pour les cheveux ? Je pensais me les couper avant le bal.

\- C'est ma mère qui s'occupe de nous couper les cheveux. Je ne connais que celui qui les fait briller, lisser ou onduler. Mais je crois qu'aucun de ces trois sorts-là ne te sera utile, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

\- Et il existe un sort pour les faire repousser ?

\- Pour les faire repousser, il n'existe qu'une potion. Mais elle fait pousser tous les poils du corps d'environ un mètre. Aucun maitre de potions n'a encore réussi à limiter la zone où on veut faire pousser les poils ou les cheveux ni la longueur.

\- Et des herbes ?

\- Je ne crois pas non. La seule manière de faire pousser ses cheveux comme voulu est de les laisser pousser tout seul.

\- Ah, dit-il, pensif.

\- Pourquoi ces questions ? Tu envisages de couper tes cheveux ou de les faire pousser ? Serait-ce une part féminine de toi qui s'exprime enfin ?

Le coin de ses lèvres tremblait vers le haut.

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit-il, faisant fi de l'amusement de la brune. J'essaie juste de comprendre quelque chose.

\- Et bien dis-moi. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider, proposa-t-elle.

\- Quand j'avais sept ans, la veille de la rentrée scolaire, ma tante m'a coupé les cheveux. Elle disait qu'ils me donnaient un air négligé. Alors elle m'a rasé la tête.

\- Complètement ?! S'indigne-t-elle.

\- Oui, la boule à zéro. Et je trouvais ça vraiment moche. Pendant la nuit, je priais pour qu'on ne se moque pas de moi à l'école le lendemain et, au matin, mes cheveux avaient repoussés. Pétunia était rouge de colère. Mais elle n'a plus cherché à me couper les cheveux. Tu penses qu'on peut quand même faire pousser les cheveux par magie accidentelle ?

\- Tu peux à la limite faire tomber les cheveux ou les changer de couleur mais la magie accidentelle, aussi forte soit-elle parfois, est assez limitée.

\- Alors comment j'ai fait ça à ton avis ?

\- Et bien, réfléchit-elle, je crois que le seul type de personne qui pourrait te répondre, c'est un métamorphomage.

 _Un méta-quoi ?_

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Harry qui n'avait jamais entendu ce terme même si, finalement, il se rappela que ce mot était écrit sur le bilan qu'il avait fait à Gringott.

\- C'est un sorcier ou une sorcière ayant la capacité de se métamorphoser spontanément, sans l'aide de potions ou de sortilèges. Ils peuvent ainsi prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. Contrairement aux animagi, on ne peut pas devenir métamorphomage par l'apprentissage, on l'est dès la naissance. Et ils sont très rares.

\- Je ne peux pas changer mon visage, ça c'est sûr, lui dit-il.

\- Peut-être qu'il y a plusieurs stade de métamorphomagie ? Il faudrait trouver des documents qui en parlent ou trouver un métamorphomage. Ce qui ne sera pas facile. Personnellement, je n'en connais pas.

\- Moi non plus, répondit Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

A ce moment-là, Dobby apparut et débarrassa les plats et leurs assiettes. Quelques secondes plus tard, il réapparut avec une tarte à la mélasse et une clafoutis à la cerise.

\- Merci de nous gâter Dobby, le remercie Daphné.

\- Merci Dobby, tu as fait du bon travail, c'était délicieux.

\- Dobby est heureux de servir Harry Potter, dit-il en s'inclinant. Et c'est aussi un plaisir pour Dobby de servir Miss Greengrass, l'amie d'Harry Potter.

*POUF!*

\- J'ai repensé au journal, changea Harry de sujet. Je voulais écrire un article sur Karkaroff, qui était un mangemort avant mais je pense finalement que ce n'est pas une bonne idée pour l'instant. Peut-être quand Durmstrang quittera Poudlard.

\- C'est très rare un Gryffondor qui réfléchit avant d'agir, le taquina la Serpentard.

\- Ahahah, très drole, le prit avec humour le Survivant. Je voudrais aussi écrire un article sur les nouvelles boissons de Marchalls Inc. et y glisser des bons de commande avec garantie de livraison express.

\- Faire découvrir les nouvelles boissons, donner envie aux élèves de les commander en leur procurant un moyen de commande rapide et ramasser de gros bénéfices : très Serpentard de ta part Harry, dit-elle prenant une part de clafoutis.

\- Et je voudrais mettre une rubrique Quidditch, un article sur les matches nationaux, internationaux puis ceux de Poudlard. Puis je pensais à faire un ou deux portraits : un sur une personne actuellement en politique et un autre sur une personne qui a eu un rôle pendant la première guerre.

\- Et à qui pensais-tu ?

\- En politique, j'hésite entre le ministre actuel, Cornelius Fudge et son prédécesseur Milicent Bagnold.

\- Tu pourrais faire les deux une sorte de face à face ou faire la comparaison entre les deux.

\- Un face à face, répéta-t-il, songeur. Ça me plait. En plus, Bagnold était déjà ministre lors de la chute de Voldemort, non ?

\- Oui, elle a fait deux mandats : un de 1978 à 1984 et le second de 1985 à 1991.

\- Un face à face, alors, fut-il d'accord.

\- Et pour le second portrait ?

\- Je pensais à Pettigrew : du discret Gryffondor, comment est-il devenu un traitre à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ironisa Harry.

\- Tu disais que le ministre avait refusé de vous croire, intervint Daphné.

\- Le journal sera anonyme. Personne ne saura qui écrit les articles ni qui a créé le journal. La Gazette contient des conneries et les gens y croient. Les gens ne sont pas obligés de croire ce qu'on écrira, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Daphné lui tapa l'épaule. Harry se demanda pourquoi avant de se rappeler qu'un « Lord n'est pas censé hausser les épaules ». Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

\- Au moins, nous saurons que nous écrivons la vérité. Et même s'ils n'y croient pas, ils seront informés.

Ils en parlèrent encore quelques minutes le temps de digérer leur repas. Il était vingt-deux heures quand Daphné se leva pour partir.

\- Attend ! J'ai quelque chose à te demander, dit Harry pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Essaie de penser à ce que je vais dire, d'accord ? Faisons comme si il n'y avait pas de rivalité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor faisons comme si je n'étais pas célèbre pour avoir vaincu Voldemort faisons comme si j'étais quelqu'un que tu pourrais fréquenter sans que ce ne soit en secret, tu y es ?

\- Oui, j'y suis, dit-elle, curieuse.

\- Si on était dans cette situation-là, qu'est-ce que tu me répondrais si je te demandais…

Il prit un lys du vase le plus proche, mit un genou à terre et lui prit la main.

\- Daphné Elisabeth Greengrass, héritière de la noble et ancienne famille des Greengrass, me feriez-vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière au Bal de Noël de Poudlard ?

Tout d'abord, elle ferma les yeux, les lèvres pincées. A ces gestes, Harry grimaça. Puis, prenant une grande inspiration, elle les rouvrit, s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et mit sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

Jamais elle n'avait eu un tel geste envers Harry et cela le prit par surprise.

En le regardant dans les yeux, elle lui dit doucement :

\- Dans cette situation-là, j'aurais dit oui, sans hésitation.

Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Mais là, tu sais que je ne peux pas …

\- Je sais, dit-il avec un sourire amer. Mais je voulais juste connaitre la réponse que tu m'aurais donnée si dire 'oui' ne posait pas autant problème.

La demande d'Harry l'avait troublée. Cela lui avait fait plaisir, bien sûr, mais ne pas pouvoir accepter et savoir qu'il lui avait tout de même posé la question, sachant cela, juste pour connaitre sa réponse lui serra le cœur.

Il serra la main qu'elle avait posée sur sa joue puis se releva, voulant changer de sujet.

\- Par contre, j'aurais besoin de ton aide, dit-il alors qu'elle se releva à son tour.

\- A quel propos ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas danser, avoua-t-il en grimaçant. Tu pourrais me donner quelques leçons ? Le professeur McGonagall m'en a proposé dans le cas où je n'aurais personne mais ce serait bien plus agréable et amusant avec toi.

\- Bien sûr, accepta Daphné, retrouvant le sourire. Ce sera avec plaisir.

* * *

La salle avait fait apparaitre une bassine assez profonde pour y immerger complètement l'œuf. Harry usa du sort ' _aguamenti_ ' pour la remplir d'eau puis y plongea l'œuf. Sur une petite table à côté de lui, il avait calé son miroir contre son pull posé en boule pour le tenir à peu près droit et les visages curieux de Sirius et Remus se partageaient la surface miroitante.

\- Prêts ? Leur demanda-t-il. C'est parti !

Harry plongea l'œuf sous la surface et l'ouvrit... Cette fois, ce ne fut pas une plainte qui s'en échappa, mais une chanson dont l'eau transformait les paroles en une sorte de gargouillement inintelligible.

– D'ac-cord, dit Harry ennuyé.

\- Peut-être que c'est mieux si tu approches ton oreille ? Proposa Sirius.

Harry s'exécuta mais ne délecta rien de compréhensible.

\- Et si… Pensa Remus.

\- 'Et si' quoi ? Demanda Harry.

\- Plonge ta tête sous l'eau, demanda Remus.

Harry songea qu'il fallait tout essayer aussi il ne sous-estima pas l'idée du loup garou. Alors il prit une profonde inspiration puis mis la tête sous l'eau. Les oreilles sous la surface, il entendit alors un chœur de voix étranges et un peu effrayantes qui s'élevaient de l'œuf ouvert.

 _Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles_

 _Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol._

 _A présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,_

 _Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi._

 _Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher_

 _Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

 _Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_

 _Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard._

Harry sortit la tête de l'eau et rejeter en arrière ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

– Alors ? demanda Sirius.

– J'ai entendu quelque chose… « Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles... » Attends, pour être plus sûr, je vais l'écouter encore une fois...

Et il replongea la tête sous l'eau.

Il lui fallut écouter encore trois fois la chanson de l'œuf avant de la connaître par cœur. Ensuite il la répéta à son parrain et à celui qu'il considérait comme un oncle.

\- La première phrase n'est pas difficile à comprendre sinon nous n'aurions pas compris qu'il fallait ouvrir l'œuf sous l'eau, dit Harry. Je dois aller sous l'eau.

\- « Descend-nous visiter »… visiter qui ?

\- Ca se fera certainement dans le Lac Noir, intervint Remus. Mais, à part le Calamar, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a sous la surface.

\- Je pourrais demander à Maugrey, résolut Harry. Il est un peu bizarre mais ses cours sont géniaux, il sait de quoi il parle.

\- Ne dis pas que ça a un rapport avec le Tournoi, dit Remus. Les enseignants ne peuvent pas aider les participants dans ce cas.

\- Concernant les deux prochaines phrases, les organisateurs du Tournoi vont te prendre quelque chose et surement le mettre au fond du lac, dit pensivement Sirius.

\- Qu'as-tu de plus précieux ?

Harry réfléchit. Il n'était pas vraiment matérialiste mais il fallait avouer qu'il serait anéanti à la perte de cinq objets : l'album photo offert par Hagrid à la fin de sa première année, son Eclair de Feu offert par Sirius, la carte du Maraudeur, la cape d'invisibilité qui avait appartenue à son père et sa baguette en bois de houx. Dumbledore ne prendrai ni son album, ni la carte –au risque de les abimer- ni sa baguette -car il en avait besoin pour effectuer la Tâche.

\- Par élimination, je pense à mon balai ou à la cape d'invisibilité. Il doit exister des sorts pour éviter qu'ils ne soient pas mouillés même sous l'eau, non ?

\- Oui, mais ça ne marcherait pas sur ta cape qui est un objet très complexe. Sur ton balai, par contre, c'est possible. Mais le sorcier enchantant ton balai doit être assez puissant pour déjouer les sorts de base qu'il y a dessus.

\- Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème, c'est Dumbledore qui s'en occupe, bougonna le jeune Gryffondor. Ce qui m'inquiète en revanche, c'est la fin de la chanson : « Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir, tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard. » Vous pensez que je pourrais perdre définitivement mon balai si je ne parviens pas à le récupérer avant la fin de l'heure accordée ? Se tracassa Harry.

\- Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore ou toute autre personne organisant le Tournoi ait le droit d'abimer ou te prendre définitivement ton balai. Après tout, c'est ta propriété privée, lui affirma son parrain.

\- Mais ils ont le droit de me le prendre pour le Tournoi ?

Harry trouva cela bizarre. Que McGonagall le lui confisque pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas ensorcelé, d'accord, mais le lui prendre sans sa permission pour le Tournoi, ce n'était pas la même chose.

\- Et si je dis à Dumbledore que je ne leur donne pas la permission de le prendre ? Proposa-t-il. Je pourrais faire ça pour chacun des objets auxquels je tiens. Cela les bloquerait.

\- Tu pourrais, dit lentement Remus en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire, mais le but de la tâche est de récupérer, sous l'eau, quelque chose qui t'est cher, en moins d'une heure. Si tu les empêche de te prendre un objet de valeur, alors le Tournoi n'a plus de sens.

\- Alors, il faut réfléchir à autre chose. Y a-t-il un objet qui ne t'appartient pas mais auquel tu tiens ? Intervient Sirius, silencieux depuis un moment.

\- Un objet pour lequel ta permission n'est pas requise, dit Remus. Bien pensé Sirius !

\- Mais s'ils n'ont pas besoin de ma permission, ils auront sans doute besoin de celle de quelqu'un d'autre, clama Harry. On en revient au même point !

\- C'est la seule piste qu'on ait Harry. Réfléchissons chacun de notre côté et reparlons-en la semaine prochaine, dit Remus.

 **15 décembre**

Après la découverte de l'énigme de l'œuf, Harry avait difficilement trouvé le sommeil. Il avait rapporté sa découverte le lendemain à Daphné, Tracy, Blaise et Hermione. Ils en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion que son parrain, Remus et lui la veille mais n'étaient pas avancés concernant ce qui lui serait arraché. Il pensait qu'Hermione saurait quelles créatures il pouvait y avoir dans le lac -elle avait, après tout, lu et relu plusieurs fois 'Poudlard : une histoire'- mais les habitant du Lac était autant un mystère pour elle que pour lui.

Il en avait également parlé le lendemain matin lors du petit-déjeuner à Neville et Ginny. Neville lui avait assuré qu'il ferait des recherches et trouverai la plante qui lui permettrait de respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure –si une telle plante existait. La rouquine lui promit de chercher un sort qui pourrait l'aider et lui confia être ravie d'être dans la confidence.

Le soir-même, il l'avait prise à part et lui avait demandé si elle voulait être sa cavalière au bal. Ses joues avaient rosi et elle avait accepté. Elle l'a également remercié car, étant en troisième année, elle ne pouvait y aller que si un élève plus âgé l'y invitait.

Les chuchotements à propos de l'article qu'avait écrit Skeeter sur Hermione et lui avaient diminués même si certains élèves leur jetaient encore des regards en coin en faisant des messes basses. Il espérait que ce genre de chose s'atténuerait lorsque son journal serait distribué. En attendant, Harry avait adressé une plainte à l'ordre du directeur de la rédaction de la Gazette en menaçant de retirer ses parts du journal si Skeeter publiait à nouveau un article mensonger à son sujet.

Ce matin, il avait reçu une lettre de Ragnock contenant la proposition d'achat qu'il attendait. Jugeant le chiffre juste, il envoya son accord puis envoya Dobby délivrer les bocaux négociés. Il en garda deux de sang, deux de venins, un morceau du cœur ainsi que deux crochets. Il envoya finalement à nouveau Dobby remettre la peau à son gestionnaire afin qu'il la garde jusqu'à son rendez-vous chez le tailleur gobelin.

Il avait recroisé plusieurs fois la jeune Poufsouffle Eleanor Brandstone durant ces quatre derniers jours. Elle lui avait demandé son chemin à plusieurs reprises, parfois perdue, parfois pour éviter le chemin des Serpentard. Apparemment ils la laissaient tranquilles bien que des regards meurtriers étaient jetés et des insultes proférées.

Harry aurait voulu pouvoir faciliter la vie d'Eléanor mais il ne pourrait pas toujours lui éviter de croiser les élèves de Serpentard. De plus, il n'avait pas toujours la carte du Maraudeur sur lui. Et il y tenait trop pour la prêter à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à Hermione –ou Daphné, peut-être. S'il ne pouvait –ne voulait- pas la prêter, il pourrait par contre demander aux deux Maraudeurs restants comment ils l'avaient créés…

La création d'une carte sommaire du château pourrait être une bonne idée.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Le mardi soir, lorsqu'il annonça à Daphné à travers le miroir à double sens qu'il allait au bal avec Ginny, elle fronça le nez mais ne commenta pas.

\- Tracy et toi avez un cavalier ? Demanda Harry pour changer de sujet. Blaise l'a invitée ?

\- Non, Tracy y va avec Nott. C'est un crétin mais ses convictions sur la pureté du sang ne sont pas aussi solides que celles de Malfoy. Blaise est mon cavalier.

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé. Blaise était le seul véritable ami masculin de Daphné, à part lui. Il comprenait. De plus, il savait que Tracy avait des vues sur lui donc il ne se passerait rien entre Daphné et lui.

\- Tracy ne l'a pas mal pris ?

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit-elle simplement. Elle sait qu'on est juste ami.

\- Tracy n'est pas très subtile avec lui, dit Harry qui avait remarqué l'attitude de la blonde avec le jeune Zabini. Blaise est vraiment aveugle par contre.

\- Je crois, au contraire, qu'il commence à comprendre.

\- Alors pourquoi ne fait-il rien ? S'étonna Harry.

\- J'ignore ce qu'il pourrait ressentir à son égard mais s'il l'apprécie comme Tracy le voudrait, je crois qu'il a choisi de ne rien faire pour la protéger.

\- Parce qu'elle est une sang-mélée ? Devina Harry.

\- Oui, entre autre chose, ce serait assez mal vu par les sangs-purs de ma maison. Mais je crois qu'il veut lui éviter les conséquences d'une relation avec lui et la réputation de sa mère.

\- Celle qui lui vaut le surnom de 'Veuve noire', je suppose.

\- S'il demandait l'avis de Tracy, je suis persuadée qu'elle s'en ficherait mais peut-être pas lui.

\- Peut-être que lui laisser du temps pour réfléchir changerait la donne. Elle peut toujours voir ce qu'il en est avec Blaise l'année prochaine, proposa-t-il.

\- En attendant, elle ne se plaind pas de ce qu'elle fait de son temps libre, insinua-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Demanda le Survivant, curieux.

\- Elle lit des romans moldue, répondit-elle avec son sourire malicieux grandissant.

* * *

Comme il faisait bien trop froid pour courir autour du lac, Harry effectuait quelques tours de la Chambre des Secrets. Courir lui permettait de réfléchir. Par exemple, à la discussion de ses projets avec Sirius et Remus du Poudlard Magazine et d'une copie de la carte du Maraudeur mais plus simplifiée pour la mettre dedans.

Ils lui avaient assuré que les talents de son père en métamorphose et en sortilèges avaient beaucoup aidé à la réalisation de la carte et ne pouvait donc pas lui promettre d'en faire une copie correcte. Mais du moment qu'elle permettait aux jeunes élèves de retrouver leur chemin, elle ferait l'affaire.

Ils allaient le guider chaque soir étape par étape à sa réalisation. Il allait enfin connaitre les secrets de ce morceau exceptionnel de magie.

Lorsqu'il évoqua le face à face des ministres, Remus lui proposa de lui parler des deux ministres lors des vacances de Noël. Sirius lui parla de l'Ordre du phénix et lui dit que cette organisation, dont eux et ses parents avaient fait partie, avait découvert des informations officieuses que les ministres avaient fait étouffer.

Son parrain fut impressionné par sa maturité en affaires lorsqu'il parla de son rendez-vous avec la propriétaire de la marque déposée de la bière au beurre et du développement des boissons dont il avait fait ébauche des recettes. Remus le félicita également.

Mais ils avaient des doutes sur les effets provoqués par l'article sur Pettigrew. Peut-être ne devrait-il pas publier cet article tout de suite, afin de laisser le temps aux lecteurs à Poudlard de prendre le journal au sérieux grâce aux premiers numéros. Mais Sirius l'avait remercié de l'attention. Bien qu'il veuille lui aussi que la vérité éclate, il leur fallait préparer cela correctement.

Puis il leur parla de la mésaventure vécu chez les Dursley lorsque Petunia lui avait rasé la tête et l'idée qu'avait eue Daphné.

\- J'en connais une justement, l'informa Sirius.

\- Daphné m'a dit qu'ils étaient rares ! Fut étonnée Harry. D'où tu l'as connais ?

\- C'est la fille d'une de mes cousines, la seule qui me parle encore, dit-il avec dédain. Elle s'appelle Nymphadora Tonks. Tu te rappelles de la petite Nymphadora, Remus ?

\- Oui, elle changeait souvent son nez en groin de cochon il me semble, se souvint-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- Etant petite, il arrivait que Remus et moi la gardions. Elle avait le béguin pour lui, chuchota son parrain en rapprochant tellement son visage du miroir qu'Harry n'en voyait plus que le nez.

\- Elle avait sept ans, tenta de se justifier Remus. Enfin bref, tu peux lui envoyer une lettre, je suis sure qu'elle sera ravie de répondre à tes questions. Il me semble qu'elle est auror maintenant. Tu n'as qu'à commencer ta lettre par ton intérêt pour le métier, suggéra-t-il.

 **17 décembre**

Harry referma le livre de runes qui était sur ses genoux d'un claquement sec et se frotta les yeux. Il était tard : vingt-trois heures et sept minutes. Il était en train d'étudier les runes goblines et il commençait à en avoir marre. Ses paupières lui semblaient de plus en plus lourdes et il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il était conscient qu'il devait rattraper son retard sur ses collègues de quatrième année mais, depuis la rune de lumière, il n'avait fait qu'étudier, retenir, tracer et lier des runes. Il n'en avait encore activée aucune et, bien que le sujet le passionnât, il commençait à se lasser de se trop plein de théorie.

Une double rune de liaison avait attiré son attention. Elle n'était abordée qu'en sixième année et n'était activité que par de rares septièmes années qui avait pour vocation d'entrer dans le corps des aurors. Une rune nanesque de vision entrelacée à une certaine rune elfique de transparence permettait à celui qui activait cette liaison de voir à travers un objet ou un mur.

Peut-être devrait-il attendre l'été pour la tester ? D'ici là, il apprendrait davantage de runes et s'exercerait encore plus à lier les runes de différents peuples entre elles. En attendant, il pouvait toujours essayer de maitriser le sort de vision à rayon X. Ce sort nécessitait une baguette alors que les runes n'en nécessitaient uniquement lors de leur traçage. Leur activation se faisait par contact.

Il récita le sort, la baguette pointée vers ses yeux, ces derniers clos.

Comme lors de sa dernière tentative, ses yeux voyaient le monde en nuances de gris. Il referma les yeux, se concentra sur l'effet voulu et réitéra l'expérience.

Du bleu s'ajouta aux nuances ternes des objets et des murs lors de sa dixième tentative. Il essaya encore deux fois et il constata qu'un voile translucide entourait certains objets.

\- Dobby !

*POUF !*

\- Harry Monsieur a appelé Dobby ? Demanda l'elfe qu'Harry voyait d'une bien étrange manière.

Il voyait les traits du visage de son ami mais un voile bleu et translucide l'entourait alors que ses os étaient visibles et blancs. Ce n'était pas encore parfait mais il n'était pas loin du but.

\- J'essayais un nouveau sort et je voulais savoir s'il fonctionne. Et c'est le cas, grâce à toi Dobby. Tu peux retourner à tes occupations, merci Dobby.

L'elfe s'inclina puis disparut. Harry annula alors le sort d'un coup de baguette.

Le jeune sorcier se rendit dans le bureau et s'allongea sur le grand canapé. Il mit la couverture sur lui puis s'endormit comme une masse.

Le lendemain, après un cours de potion tendu -Rogue l'avait forcé à boire un poison et il avait ensuite dû boire l'antidote qu'il avait préparé durant les deux heures précédentes, Harry rentra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et vit Dean, Seamus, Neville et Ginny entourer un Ron déboussolé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Harry à la rouquine.

\- Il a invité Fleur Delacour, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Je suppose qu'elle a dit non.

Mais Ron secoua la tête.

\- Elle a dit oui ? Questionna Harry, surpris.

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle ne lui a pas répondu en fait, elle ne l'a même pas regardé, expliqua Ginny. Elle serait partie en riant avec ses amies et a ensuite accepté l'invitation de Roger Davies.

\- Dur, commenta-t-il en grimaçant.

Il n'était peut-être plus ami avec Ron mais il comprenait que cela avait dû être horriblement embarrassant et compatissait.

\- Dis Ginny, ta robe sera de quelle couleur ? J'aimerais mettre un mouchoir de la même couleur dans la poche de ma veste.

\- Saumon, lui répondit-elle en souriant. C'est une bonne idée.

\- C'est normal, il faut qu'on soit assortis, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Puis il monta les escaliers.

\- Tu vas au bal avec Harry ? Entendit-il Ron s'exclamer.

\- Oui et alors ? Répondit Ginny sur la défensive.

\- Mais…

\- Plutôt que de t'occuper de mes affaires, tu devrais penser à te trouver quelqu'un pour t'accompagner au bal, le coupa-t-elle sèchement pour clore la discussion.

En souriant, Harry ferma la porte du dortoir derrière lui. Pixel vint à lui en kazootant et s'assit sur son épaule, ravis de le voir.

La fenêtre près de son lit était ouverte et Hedwige l'attendait sur son perchoir, une lettre attachées à sa patte.

\- Hedwige, ma belle !

Il caressa la tête De sa chouette et celle-ci ébouriffa ses plumes de ravissement. Il lui détacha la lettre et lui donna un bol d'eau.

#

Monsieur Potter,

Jamais je n'aurais pensé recevoir un jour une lettre de votre part.

Mais vous avez bien fait. Ce dont vous parlez dans votre lettre correspond bien à de la métamorphomagie. C'est une magie rare et capricieuse on n'en sait que très peu de chose.

C'est pourquoi je vous propose que nous nous rencontrions début janvier avant que vous ne repreniez les cours à Poudlard. Je vous expliquerai ce qu'il en est et nous verrons ensemble s'il est possible que vous changiez d'autres détails de votre apparence que la longueur de vos cheveux.

Envoyez-moi la date qui vous convient au plus vite et je m'arrangerai pour y être. Je vous enverrai l'heure de notre rencontre dans un prochain courrier.

Cordialement,

N. Tonks

Auror en formation

#

Harry replia la lettre et la mit dans sa malle. Il ne pouvait y répondre pour le moment il enverra se réponse le lendemain. Il prit une douche, enfila des vêtements décontractés puis sortit de la tour des Gryffondor. Il avait sa première leçon de danse avec Daphné dans vingt minutes.

* * *

\- Et un, deux, trois ! Un, deux, trois ! Déclama la Serpentard pour donner le rythme. Ta main sur ma taille est entrain de glisser, le prévint-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh, pardon ! S'exclama-t-il, faussement désolé.

Il replaça sa main plus haut.

\- Weasley se fera de fausses idées si tu places ta main au niveau de ses fesses, dit-elle, le visage inexpressif.

\- Je n'ai ni envie qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées ni l'intention de laisser ma main s'égarer plus bas que sa hanche, expliqua-t-il en souriant. Et moi, est-ce que je me fais de fausses idées ou est-ce que tu es jalouse ?

\- De Weasley ? Tu plaisantes ! Se moqua-t-elle.

\- Non, je suis sérieux. Ginny est une bonne amie et sera de très bonne compagnie au bal, j'en suis certain, mais tu sais très bien que tu étais mon premier choix. Alors il ne sert à rien d'être jalouse.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse, répondit-elle en faisant l'emphase sur le 'pas'.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit Harry qui n'en était pas convaincu. Votre main sur mon épaule, Miss Greengrass, dit-il pour la taquiner.

\- Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté de te donner des leçons de danse, maugréa-t-elle.

\- Pas moi, dit-il en lui souriant.

* * *

Le lendemain et le surlendemain, Daphné lui donna encore des leçons de danse. Il pouvait danser la danse de salon, des slows et deux autres danses usitées lors des bals dans le monde sorcier. Harry fit quelques recherches sur les métamorphomages mais ne trouva pas davantage d'information que ce que Daphné lui avait dit. Il profita alors de son temps libre à transformer sa tête humaine en tête de panthère.

Il réussit au bout de plusieurs heures de dur labeur à faire pousser un museau à la place de son nez, trois moustaches de chaque côté et ses dents s'allongèrent en de grandes canines. Il put alors tester l'odorat de son animagus. Il sentait jusqu'à la sueur de son t-shirt qu'il avait négligemment posé sur une chaise quelques mètres plus loin.

Il avait hâte de pouvoir changer l'entièreté de sa tête pour pouvoir tester l'ouïe et la vue de son animagus. Il se demandait également quelle serait sa vitesse et la hauteur des sauts qu'il pourrait faire une fois qu'il arriverait à se changer complètement.

Le dimanche, madame Pomfresh lui donna sa dernière leçon de médicomagie avant le dix janvier. Pendant quatre heures, il brassa du poussos et une potion de régénération sanguine sous l'œil attentif et les conseils précieux de l'infirmière. En plaisantant, il lui demanda si elle ne pouvait pas remplacer le professeur Rogue pour leur donner des cours de potions mais l'infirmière lui répondit qu'elle avait bien trop de travail avec tous les élèves qui venait à l'infirmerie. Quand ce fut terminé, elle remplit cinq bouteilles de poussos et douze flacons de potion de régénération.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce pour ranger les bouteilles et les flacons dans son bureau, Harry en profita pour jeter le sortilège de vision à rayon X et observer les os de ses bras. Comme il le pensait, celui de son bras gauche qu'il avait cassé quand il avait six ans était mal ressoudé il restait une fêlure. Avant que l'infirmière ne revienne, il utilisa le sort de réparation qu'il avait appris deux semaines plus tôt. Ravi, il vit la fêlure se refermer petit à petit jusqu'à disparaitre. La sensation était loin d'être agréable mais son sort avait fonctionné.

\- Vous pouvez y aller Mr Potter. Je vous remercie pour les potions, je n'en avais plus en stock.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi madame Pomfresh, dit-il tout sourire, en annulant discrètement le sort de vision.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, il croisa Colin et Ginny.

\- Hey, Harry !

-Salut Colin, salut Ginny, répondit-il.

\- Comment ça va ? Demanda le blondinet, surexcité.

\- Bien et toi Colin ?

\- Très bien ! Merci de me le demander Harry !

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait être amusé ou agacé par le comportement de son cadet. Il ne faisait rien de mal mais c'était le genre de comportement fanatique qui lui déplaisait à cause de sa célébrité. Comme il voulait demander l'aide de Colin, il prit sur lui et lui sourit.

\- C'est une bonne chose qu'on se soit croisés, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose. Comme je sais que tu aimes prendre des photos Colin et que tu voudrais devenir joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch après Poudlard Ginny, j'ai un job à vous proposer.

\- Un job ?

Ginny semblait curieuse d'en savoir plus. Harry leur fit signe de le suivre et ils se mirent dans un coin derrière une statue.

\- J'ai un projet qui me tient à cœur mais je ne peux pas le faire seul. Du coup, j'ai besoin de l'aide de quelques personnes. Mais comme le travail demandé prend sur votre temps libre, si vous l'acceptez, alors votre travail sera rémunéré.

\- Et ça consiste en quoi ? Demanda Colin.

\- Tout d'abord, que vous acceptiez ou non, je veux votre parole que vous n'en parlerez à personne. Mon projet sera connu de tous une fois celui-ci achevé mais les personnes y ayant contribué seront anonymes.

Ils promirent tous les deux.

\- La Gazette publie soit des mensonges ou des bêtises par le biais de Skeeter soit n'informe pas la population car soumis à une certaine restriction mise en place par le ministère. J'aimerais mettre les gens au courant des faits qu'on leur cache. Je ne peux, pour le moment, le faire qu'à petite échelle, à Poudlard, mais je suis persuadé que les élèves écriront à leur famille et que les informations véhiculeront rapidement dans le monde sorcier.

\- Et tu veux faire ça comment ? Demande la rouquine.

\- Je voudrais créer mon propre journal : le Poudlard Magazine. J'ai déjà trois personnes prêtes à m'aider à obtenir et vérifier des informations et j'aimerais que toi, Colin, tu prennes les photos que l'on mettra dans le journal et que toi, Ginny, tu écrives la rubrique Quidditch.

\- Si je prends des photos, tout le monde saura que c'est moi, répondit Colin, dépité. Tout le monde sait que j'ai un appareil photo !

\- C'est pourquoi, dans le cadre du travail, j'ouvrirai les fonds nécessaires pour le matériel. Tu auras un nouvel appareil, juste pour le journal, et tout ce dont tu as besoin pour développer les photos. Ainsi, si le directeur demande à vérifier ton appareil personnel, tu n'auras rien à craindre.

Les yeux du jeune Gryffondor se mirent à briller.

\- Ginny, je ne sais pas, pour le moment, de quoi tu pourrais avoir besoin, il suffit de me le dire une fois que tu auras une idée. Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Moi, je marche ! S'exclama Colin avec enthousiasme.

Harry sourit.

\- Qui sont les trois personnes que tu as déjà « embauchées » ? Demanda Ginny en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Une élève, qui veut rester dans l'anonymat, le professeur Lupin et une autre personne dont je pourrais vous révéler le nom, je l'espère, l'année prochaine. J'aimerai « embaucher » encore deux personnes à l'extérieur du château mais je ne leur pas encore envoyé de proposition et j'envisage de faire la même demande auprès d'Hermione. D'autres questions ?

\- Je ne veux pas d'argent, dit Ginny en secouant la tête. Mais je peux faire ta rubrique si tu veux.

Harry fit la moue. Il savait que les Weasley n'acceptaient pas l'argent facilement.

\- Cela ne va pas être possible. La proposition est la même pour tout le monde : soit tu acceptes d'être payée, soit tu ne travailles pas pour moi.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre, les sourcils froncés, et réfléchit.

\- Tout travail mérite salaire Ginny, lui dit-il. Et puis, un peu d'argent de poche, ça fait plaisir non ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais avoir un job avant d'avoir fini Poudlard, pas vrai ?

\- D'accord, finit-t-elle par acceptée, convaincue par le dernier argument. Quand j'aurais besoin de quelques choses pour mes articles, je t'en parlerai. Je dois commencer par quoi ? Et est-ce qu'il y a une date limite ?

\- Pour ta rubrique, je voudrais que tu parles des matchs mondiaux, nationaux et ceux de Poudlard mais tu n'auras rien sur ces derniers cette année. Il faut que tout soit clôturé le samedi trente janvier à midi afin d'avoir l'après-midi pour imprimer les journaux. Je veux que tous les élèves de Poudlard puissent lire notre journal le dimanche matin.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait imprimer les journaux, intervint Ginny.

\- Qui ?

\- Luna Lovegood. C'est une Serdaigle de notre année, dit-elle en les désignant Colin et elle. Son père est le propriétaire du Chicaneur, c'est normal que tu n'en aies jamais entendu parler, dit-elle ne voyant sa mine interrogative. Ce journal n'est pas vraiment pris au sérieux, ajouta-elle en grimaçant.

\- Ok, tu pourrais lui faire la même proposition que moi, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je la vois demain en potions, je lui demanderais si ça l'intéresse.

\- Merci à tous les deux ! Colin, je te reverrais cette semaine pour te parler des sujets des photos dont on a besoin.

Sur ceux, ils se séparèrent : Ginny et Colin descendirent les escaliers vers la Grande Salle et Harry monta les étages.

* * *

Au matin du vingt-et-un, Hedwige et un hibou officiel de Gringott atterrirent devant son petit-déjeuner. Il prit le premier courrier qui venait de l'auror Tonks et le mit en poche puis ouvrit le second courrier sous l'œil curieux d'Hermione. Il se recula quelques peu pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lire par-dessus son épaule et entreprit la lecture de la lettre qui était signée de la main de Ragnock.

#

Cher Monsieur Potter,

Les recherches entreprises par mes soins concernant Monsieur Jedusor portent leurs fruits ! Je suis parvenu à retracer son parcours après qu'il ait quitté Poudlard. Bien qu'ayant obtenue un diplôme des plus exceptionnels en juin 1943, Monsieur Jedusor a travaillé deux années durant dans la petite boutique Barjow & Beurk, se trouvant dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Le but de son travail était de vendre des objets rares, emplis de magie noires ou obtenus de manière tout à fit illégale à des clients peu scrupuleux ou de persuader certaines personnes possédant des articles particuliers de les leur vendre.

En août 1945, Monsieur Jedusor s'est présenté à Poudlard pour demander à être désigné professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal. J'ai ouïe dire qu'une malédiction empêchait toute personne de l'enseigner plus d'une année. Il semblerait que la malédiction ait commencé au moment où Monsieur Jedusor s'est vu refuser ce poste.

Il aurait ensuite quitté son emploi chez Barjw & Beurk, entrepris un voyage en Albanie et c'est là-bas que toute trace de son existence disparait une semaine plus tard. Sans doute a-t-il passé les vingt-cinq années qui ont suivi à devenir plus puissant et à rassembler ceux qu'il nomme ses mangemorts.

Un incident eu lieu le 14 mai 1945, qui pourrait être en lien avec Tom Jedusor : le décès d'Hepzibah Smith. Mamdame Smith était une fervente collectionneuse d'antiquités, qui se présentait comme une lointaine descendante d'Helga Poufsouffle.

A titre professionnel, Monsieur Jedusor rendit visite à plusieurs reprises à Madame Smith et la dernière visite, le 12 mai 1945, fut pour faire une nouvelle offre pour son armure façonnée par des gobelins.

Grâce à quelque négociation, je pu persuader Mr Beurk de me monter son registre des ventes et des achats. En l'an 1927, Madame Smith a acheté chez Barjow et Beurk un médaillon ayant appartenu à Salazard Serpentard. Mr Beurk m'a aimablement avoué l'avoir acheté l'année précédente à une femme en haillons qui semblait l'avoir volé sans avoir aucune idée de sa valeur.

Hepzibah Smith est morte deux jours après la visite de Monsieur Jedusor. Elle aurait été prétendument empoisonnée par erreur par son elfe de maison Hokey, elle aussi très âgée. Elle aurait ajouté à sa tasse de chocolat quotidienne un poison, en le confondant avec du sucre. C'est après cette affaire que Tom Jedusor a présenté sa démission et s'est volatilisé en Albanie.

Pour parler affaires, j'ai reçu un rapport très positif de l'avancement des travaux de la branche annexe de l'industrie de Madame Marchalls il semblerait que tous les moyens que nous avons mis à disposition et le nombre élevé d'ouvrier aient fait avancer la date de fin des travaux à seulement quelques mois au lieu de deux années.

Je suis également au courant du développement des produits, de votre aval donnée à la directrice et ai pu avoir sous la main le design des nouvelles étiquettes. Vous avez arrangé les termes du contrat d'une main de maitre Monsieur Potter votre coffre se remplira très rapidement lorsque les nouvelles boissons seront connues du public.

Concernant les bâtiments commerciaux libres du Chemin de Traverse, il y en a deux.

Le premier est une haute bâtisse de deux pièces, l'une très haute -d'ailleurs, il existe un chemin en hauteur accessible par des escaliers- et l'autre est une arrière-boutique à partir de laquelle on peut accéder à une habitation.

Le deuxième est une ancienne taverne à la façade large se trouvant à la limite entre le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle peut contenir deux fois plus de clients que le Chaudron Baveur, possède un deuxième étage avec dix chambres, un troisième étage avec des salles privées et un quatrième étage qui servait d'habitat au gérant. Il y a une arrière-boutique, une cheminée et une cour à l'arrière.

Je pourrais arranger une visite du bâtiment qui vous intéresse avant que vous ne rentriez de Poudlard en janvier. Si le temps d'une rencontre à Gringott vous est possible, je pourrais ensuite vous présenter le dossier des deux bâtisses afin que nous en négociions le prix si nécessaire.

Je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'années,

En attendant, que le sang de vos ennemis coule à flot.

Maître es Grieg Ragnock

Gestionnaire de compte de la famille Potter

Gestionnaire gobelin de la banque Gringott

#

\- Qu'est-ce que te veut Gringott ? Demanda Hermione, la tête penchée vers lui.

Tiens, il avait complètement oublié qu'elle était à côté de lui.

Son amie était avec Ron lors d'une altercation avec Malfoy trois jours plus tôt et ce dernier lui avait jeté un sort d'allongement des dents. En se rendant à l'infirmerie, Hermione avait fait rétrécir ses dents à une taille moindre qu'avant le sort. Ce qui lui donnait un bien joli sourire.

Se rendant compte qu'il aurait pu lui éviter ça s'il avait été à ses côtés, il avait résolu de passer davantage de temps en sa compagnie. Il préféra rester vague.

\- C'est juste un rapport mensuel de mes finances, lui mentit-il.

Il n'aimait pas mentir, surtout à Hermione, mais il y avait trop d'oreilles indiscrètes autour d'eux et il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne répéterait pas tout à Dumbledore. Hermione devrait attendre encore quelques mois pour apprendre la vérité.

\- Dis, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer… Lui chuchota-t-il.

Dix minutes plus tard, après doutes, certitudes, curiosité et négociations, Harry put compter Hermione parmi les employés de Poudlard Magazine.

Malgré la montagne de devoirs que leur donnaient les enseignants, les élèves passèrent les quelques jours précédant Noël dans le bruit et l'amusement. Harry participa aux nombreuses batailles de boules de neige qui étaient organisées après les cours et passa ses soirées à faire ses devoirs avec Hermione dans la salle commune.

D'ailleurs, la pièce était très animée ces temps-ci. Fred et Georges multipliaient les douceurs farceuses et distribuaient à qui en voulait des gâteaux. Malheureusement, les élèves assez naïfs pour les accepter se retrouvaient changés en canari. Après un certain nombre de victimes, les élèves étaient devenus méfiants de tout ce qu'ils mangeaient.

Profitant de l'absence de personnes à leurs côtés, Harry en profita pour taquiner Hermione sur une chose qu'il avait appris plus tôt de la bouche de Tracy –cette dernière était folle des ragots et avait appris une information intéressante lors d'une discussion entre élèves de Durmstrang à la table des serpents.

\- Alors, est-ce que Krum et toi aurez des tissus assortis ? Demanda-t-il, innocemment.

\- Je ne pense pas. Ma robe sera bleu pervenche et lui sera en cos… Quoi ?! Que ?! Comment tu le sais ?! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aigüe, les yeux écarquillés.

\- J'ai mes sources, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

\- On avait convenu de ne le dire à personne ! Chuchota-t-elle furieusement.

\- Il semblerait qu'il en ait parlé seulement à un ami ou deux. Disons que Tracy ait laissé trainer une oreille ici ou là…enfin, passons. Je ne l'ai presque jamais entendu parler ça a dû être difficile pour lui de t'inviter non ? Dit Harry, amusé.

\- Et bien figure-toi que non ! Il m'observait lire à la bibliothèque un bon moment mais il a fini par m'aborder et par m'inviter.

\- Et pourquoi toi ? Je veux dire, se dépêcha-t-il de préciser, qu'il y a beaucoup d'autres filles prêtes à tout pour lui et sa célébrité n'a pas l'air de le gêner !

\- Justement, il m'a dit que mon attitude normale l'avait intriguée et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il préfère aller au bal avec moi qu'avec toutes ces autres filles, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Et bien tant mieux ! Lui dit-il, content pour elle. Et puis ça fera une bonne leçon à Ron.

Les joues d'Hermione rosirent.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait envisagé de t'inviter mais il a appris au même moment que tu avais déjà été invité par quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui l'énerve, c'est qu'il ignore qui.

\- Ca lui apprendra à vouloir m'inviter à la dernière minute, maugréa-t-elle en baissant la tête vers son parchemin.

\- Au moins a-t-il enfin compris que tu étais une fille, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Les joues de la jeune fille rosirent de nouveau.

Lorsqu'il quitta sa meilleure amie pour aller se coucher, il sortit la lettre de l'auror Tonks de sa poche et l'ouvrit.

#

Monsieur Potter,

Ce sera donc le samedi deux janvier à quatorze heures au Chaudron Baveur.

Vous me reconnaitrez facilement grâce à mes cheveux roses.

Cordialement,

N. Tonks

Auror en formation

#

 **24 décembre**

\- Joyeux Noël Monsieur Harry !

\- Qu'est-ce que… Maugréa Seamus.

\- Il y a le feu ?! S'exclama Neville, se réveillant d'un coup.

\- Non, non, c'est juste Dobby, leur dit Harry en s'asseyant dans son lit.

L'elfe sautait sur son lit, un paquet cadeau dans les mains.

\- Dobby peut donner son cadeau à Harry Potter maintenant ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Euh oui... j'ai … quelque chose pour toi moi aussi.

Il n'avait en fait rien acheté pour l'elfe. Il se leva et tituba jusqu'à sa malle et en sortit une paire de chaussette bizarre dont l'une des deux était déformée par le scrutoscope qu'il y avait glissé l'année précédente. Il l'enleva et donna les deux chaussettes à Dobby.

\- Oh merci Monsieur ! Mais le magasin a vendu deux fois la même chaussette à Monsieur !

\- Bien sûr, où avais-tu la tête Harry ? Tenta de plaisanter Ron.

Mais Harry l'ignora.

Le rouquin offrit la paire de chaussette et le pull qu'il avait reçu de sa mère à Dobby et ses camarades et lui ouvrirent leurs cadeaux.

Harry reçut une paire de chaussette de Dobby qu'il avait tricoté lui-même, elles étaient vertes, l'une avec des balais, l'autre avec des vifs d'or. Il les enfila tout de suite et ouvrit le paquet envoyé par Madame Weasley. Elle lui avait tricoté un pull vert avec un dragon dessus –Charlie avait dû lui raconter sa mésaventure avec le Magyar à pointes. Au fond du paquet, il y avait des gâteaux et des pâtés.

Sirius lui offrait un couteau suisse dont les multiples lames permettaient de déverrouiller n'importe quelles portes et défaire n'importe quels nœuds. De Remus, il reçut des photos de ses parents à l'époque de leur scolarité. Il y avait beaucoup de photos des Maraudeurs et de sa mère avec d'autres jeunes filles de son âge. Il devra demander des détails à son parrain et Remus afin de peut-être pouvoir prendre contact avec les amies de sa mère.

Il restait un cadeau de Ron qu'il n'ouvrit pas, Hermione lui avait offert un livre intitulé _Les Équipes de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande_ et Hagrid lui avait offert tous ses bonbons préférés –dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, patacitrouilles, baguettes réglisse…

Il resta alors trois cadeaux. Un minuscule venant des Dursley : un bouton et un mouchoir. Harry les jeta sans regrets puis s'attarda sur les deux derniers paquets. Le papier des deux était vert et un ruban argenté agrémentait chacun des cadeaux. Il n'y avait pas de nom mais il se douta de leur provenance. Le premier qu'il ouvrit était un livre moldu expliquant les comportements féminins. Surement de la part de Tracy. Cela fit rire Harry aux éclats. Le dernier paquet devait être de Daphné.

Il l'ouvrit précieusement sans arracher le papier et mit le ruban à côté de lui sur la couverture. Dans un coffret en bois qu'il ouvrit, il y avait plusieurs bâtons de cire rouge, du papier à lettre imprimé du blason de sa famille, un tampon avec le blason de sa famille également et une montre à gousset en or avec le blason familiale sur le couvercle.

Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Il n'avait jamais reçu plus beaux cadeaux. Un lien avec sa famille, le monde des sorciers et son futur rôle de Lord. Daphné avait vraiment su trouver le cadeau idéal.

Il espéra qu'elle aimerait le sien.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Lorsque les garçons descendirent dans la salle commune, Hermione remercia grandement Harry pour le cadeau si spécial qu'il lui avait offert.

\- Tu as du faire beaucoup de recherche pour trouver ces notes ! Ça doit être très rare ! S'extasia-t-elle.

\- J'ai fait appel à des gens qui se transmettent carnets et objets de générations en générations. Il se pourrait que je déniche également des notes de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle d'ici quelques mois. J'y penserais pour ton anniversaire ou le prochain Noël, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione avait les yeux brillants d'excitation.

\- Ce serait absolument génial Harry, dit-elle, touchée.

Les autres Gryffondor ne les avaient pas attendus pour descendre. Hermione et lui rejoignirent la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tard. Il y régnait une ambiance festive et les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés : les plats semblaient plus succulents que d'ordinaire et les plats traditionnels anglais se bousculaient sur les tables.

La seule à se plaindre fut Fleur Delacour. Apparemment, elle trouvait que l'on mangeait richement trop souvent à « Potdelard » et elle avait peur de prendre du poids. En entendant ça, Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était aussi mince qu'un balai et mangeait autant qu'un enfant de cinq ans.

Une grande bataille de boule de neige était prévue aujourd'hui, opposant les Serdaigles, les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors. Etrangement, les Serpentards avaient refusé de se joindre à eux. Quand Harry avait croisé Malfoy alors que tout le monde sortait, il lui avait souri se souvenant des boules neige qu'il lui avait envoyées en plein visage l'année précédente. Malefoy aussi dû s'en rappeler car son visage devint pâle puis il se retourna et s'enfuit avec Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson.

Harry n'avait pas aperçu Daphné au petit déjeuner, ni Tracy d'ailleurs. Blaise était seul à la table des Serpentards. Il aurait voulu la remercier pour son cadeau mais savait qu'il ne la reverra pas avant le bal.

Hermione préféra regarder la bataille de boules de neige de la porte du château que d'y participer. Vers dix-sept heures, elle salua Harry et Ron pour aller se préparer pour le bal. Les garçons avait prévu de monter vers dix-neuf heures car une heure était bien suffisante pour enfiler leur costume et attendre leur cavalière devant la Grande Salle. Harry lui monta à son dortoir trente minute à l'avance. Il voulait savoir qui serait présent au bal alors il activa la carte du Maraudeur.

Les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick finissaient d'agencer les tables dans la salle, Dumbledore discutaient avec quatre personnes dont les noms ne lui disaient rien ce devaient être les membres des Bizarr' Sisters dont lui avait vaguement parlé Ginny. Ensuite, il y avait Madame Maxime, Igor Karkaroff, Ludo Verpey, Barty Croupton et Percy Weasley qui avait sans doute accompagné son patron. Les autres professeurs étaient aux quatre coins du château, surement à se préparer pour les uns ou à faire passer le temps avant le bal auquel ils ne voulaient pas participer –là, il pensait à Rogue et à Maugrey qui se trouvait dans son bureau.

Ceci fait, il désactiva la carte et la rangea dans sa malle et en sortit ses habits de bal. Une chemise blanche, un nœud papillon noir, une veste de velours noir, un pantalon et une ceinture noire et une cape de soie noire à mettre par-dessus. Les autres garçons de son dortoir entrèrent lorsqu'il commença à s'habiller. Dean et Seamus sortirent leurs habits et les posèrent sur leur lit mais ne semblaient pas pressés de les enfiler. Neville, lui, s'évertuait à cirer ses chaussures mais elles brillaient déjà et il ne pourrait pas faire mieux. Quand à Ron, qu'Harry voyait du coin de l'œil, il semblait partagé entre le dégout et la résolution en regardant la robe que sa mère lui avait envoyée. Il usa d'un sort de coupe pour enlever les fanfreluches, rendant la robe un peu plus masculine, mais toujours aussi moche. D'ailleurs le sort fut mal jeté car des fils pendaient maintenant sur le col et les manches.

Harry mit ensuite ses chaussures noires qu'il avait commandées d'Italie –où se trouvaient les meilleurs fabricants de chaussures, dixit Sirius- puis s'occupa à couper ses cheveux. Il s'y prit prudemment ne voulant pas rater son coup et réussi à les raccourcir pile comme il le voulait. Il fit ensuite disparaitre les cheveux tombés au sol et sur ses épaules puis ajouta la touche finale à sa tenue : un mouchoir en soie de couleur saumon pour rappeler la robe de sa cavalière.

Lorsqu'il fut dix-neuf heures quarante, il sortit du dortoir et attendit dans la salle commune. Juste après lui, Parvati et Lavande, bras dessus, bras dessous, descendirent en gloussant. Arrivées à sa hauteur, elles regardèrent la salle commune et, ne voyant ni Dean ni Seamus, allèrent les attendre, debout près du canapé. Cinq minutes plus tard, Ginny descendit les escaliers.

Sa robe de couleur saumon lui tombait des épaules et était cintrée au niveau de la taille par une ceinture de couleur fushia. Dans le jupon, des reflets bleu-vert donnait de la fraicheur au tissu.

\- Tu es très belle Ginny et ta robe est vraoment jolie.

\- Merci Harry, le remercia-t-elle, avec un grand sourire. C'est un costume moldu ? Il te va très bien, ajouta-t-elle quand il eut opiné.

Harry se tint droit, comme un général d'armée, et lui proposa son bras. Elle le prit et ils sortirent de la salle commune.

\- Mais où est Hermione ? Entendirent-il demander Ron aux autres garçons.

Puis le portait de la Gross Dame se referma derrière eux.

Il y avait foule dans le hall d'entrée les portes de la Grande Salle étaient encore fermées. Après tout, il restait cinq minutes avant qu'il ne soit vingt heures. Harry vit les filles de Beauxbâtons dans un coin de la salle près de la porte donnant sur le parc. Fleur Delacour attendait avec Roger Davies.

Un groupe d'élèves de Serpentard montèrent du sous-sol où se trouvait leur salle commune. Malefoy était à leur tête. Il était vêtu d'une robe de soirée en velours noir à col dur qui, aux yeux d'Harry, lui donnait l'air d'un vicaire. Pansy Parkinson, dans une robe rose pâle surchargée de dentelles, lui tenait étroitement le bras. Crabbe et Goyle étaient tous deux vêtus de vert. On aurait dit deux rochers recouverts de mousse et Harry remarqua avec satisfaction que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait réussi à se trouver une partenaire.

Derrière eux, Tracy au bras de Nott et Blaise donnant le bras à Daphné, suivaient. Quand il la vit, Harry en resta bouche bée. Sa robe cintrée était d'un bleu glacial et suivait parfaitement avec ses yeux gris acier et son collier était comme un prolongement de ses longs cheveux châtain ondulés. Le jupon comportait plusieurs couches de voiles pailletés mais l'ensemble était plutôt sobre et restait magnifique.

Ginny remonta son menton en riant. Il rougit et détourna le regard. Heureusement, elle ne savait pas qui lui avait fait cet effet.

Les grandes portes de chêne de l'entrée s'ouvrirent et tout le monde se retourna pour voir arriver les élèves de Durmstrang menés par le professeur Karkaroff. Krum était en tête du groupe, accompagné d'une ravissante jeune fille qu'Harry reconnut à grand peine être Hermione. S'il avait ignoré qui était son cavalier, il savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas reconnu tout de suite. Elle avait complètement changé de coiffure. Ses cheveux d'habitude touffus et emmêlés étaient lisses, soyeux et élégamment relevés sur la nuque. Elle portait une robe vaporeuse d'un bleu pervenche et son maintien était différent -peut-être était-ce dû à l'absence de la vingtaine de livres qu'elle portait d'ordinaire sur son dos. Elle souriait -avec une certaine nervosité, il est vrai- et cette fois, on voyait nettement que ses dents avaient bel et bien rétréci.

A travers la porte ouverte, Harry vit qu'une partie de la pelouse avait été transformée en une espèce de grotte qu'éclairaient des guirlandes lumineuses formées par des centaines de fées vivantes, assises dans des massifs de roses ou voletant au-dessus de statues qui représentaient le père Noël et ses rennes.

La voix du professeur McGonagall s'éleva alors dans le hall.

– Les champions, par ici, s'il vous plaît.

Harry salua Dean et Seamus qui se trouvaient derrière lui sur les marches d'escalier puis Ginny et lui s'avancèrent parmi la foule qui s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Le professeur McGonagall, qui portait une robe écossaise à dominante rouge et avait accroché une affreuse couronne de chardons, symbole de l'Ecosse, autour de son chapeau, leur demanda d'attendre à côté de la porte pendant que les autres élèves entraient dans la Grande Salle. Ils devaient y pénétrer chacun à leur tour, les uns derrière les autres, lorsque leurs camarades seraient installés à leurs tables. Fleur Delacour et Roger Davies attendirent tout près de l'entrée. Davies paraissait si émerveillé d'avoir été choisi comme cavalier par Fleur qu'il ne cessait de la contempler d'un air admiratif. Cédric et Cho étaient également tout près d'Harry et Krum et Hermione s'approchèrent d'eux.

\- Salut Harry ! Dit-elle. Salut Ginny !

\- Hermione tu es magnifique ! S'exclama cette dernière.

\- J'aime beaucoup ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux Hermione et ta robe te vas à ravir, la complimenta-t-il.

\- Merci, dit-elle, les joues rouges.

Les autres élèves la regardaient, stupéfaits, mais ce n'était guère flatteur. Lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, les filles du fan-club qui épiaient Krum dans la bibliothèque passèrent devant eux en jetant à Hermione des regards dégoûtés. Pansy Parkinson, toujours au bras de Malefoy, ouvrit la bouche de stupeur lorsqu'elle la reconnut et Malefoy lui-même sembla incapable de trouver une insulte à lui lancer. Ron, en revanche, passa devant Hermione sans la voir.

Lorsque tout le monde fut installé dans la Grande Salle, le professeur McGonagall demanda aux champions de se mettre en rang par couples et de la suivre. Tout le monde applaudit leur entrée et ils se dirigèrent vers une grande table ronde au bout de la salle, à laquelle les juges étaient déjà assis.

Les murs de la Grande Salle avaient été recouverts d'un givre argenté étincelant, et des centaines de guirlandes de gui et de lierre s'entrecroisaient sous le plafond parsemé d'étoiles. Les tables des différentes maisons avaient disparu, remplacées par une centaine de tables plus petites, éclairées par des lanternes, autour desquelles pouvaient s'asseoir une douzaine de convives.

Dumbledore adressa aux champions un sourire joyeux mais Karkaroff eut une expression très proche de celle de Ron lorsqu'il vit arriver Krum et Hermione. Ludo Verpey, qui portait ce soir-là une robe violette parsemée de grandes étoiles orangées, applaudissait avec le même enthousiasme que les élèves. Madame Maxime, qui avait abandonné son habituel uniforme de satin noir au profit d'une longue robe de soie couleur lavande, se contenta d'applaudir poliment. Harry s'aperçut alors que Mr Croupton n'était pas là. Etrange. Il était pourtant présent plus tôt, sur la carte du Maraudeur. La cinquième place était occupée par Percy Weasley

Lorsque les champions et leurs partenaires furent arrivés devant la table, Percy recula la chaise vide qui se trouvait à côté de lui en regardant Harry mais celui-ci préféra faire comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il était hors de question qu'il passe toute la soirée à l'écouter parler de son travail et de son patron.

Il s'assit à l'autre bout de la table en reculant d'abord la chaise pour que Ginny puisse s'assoir. Soudain, alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle, il se rappela quelque chose :

\- Au fait, je t'ai dit qu'on devait ouvrir le bal ?

\- Vraiment ?! Dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Oui, désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

\- C'est pas grave, le rassura-t-elle rapidement en tapotant son bras. L'important est que tu l'aies dit.

Les assiettes d'or étaient encore vides, mais un menu était posé devant chacune d'elles. Harry prit le sien et le lut. Avant que Dumbledore n'ait eu temps de montrer le moyen de commander, s'adressant à son assiette, Harry dit à haute voix :

\- Rôti de veau !

Des tranches de rôti de veau apparurent aussitôt. Suivant son exemple, les autres convives passèrent également commande à leur assiette. Harry se tourna vers Hermione pour voir ce qu'elle pensait de cette manière nouvelle et plus compliquée d'être servi -les elfes de maison devaient avoir beaucoup de travail supplémentaire ! Mais pour une fois, Hermione semblait ne pas se soucier de la S.A.L.E. Elle était absorbée dans une grande conversation avec Krum et restait indifférente au contenu de son assiette.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais entendu Krum parler auparavant mais, en cet instant, il paraissait intarissable et même enthousiaste.

– Nous aussi, nous avons un château, mais pas aussi grrrand ni aussi conforrrtable, disait-il à Hermione. Nous avons seulement quatrrre étages et on n'allume les feux dans les cheminées que pourrr la prrratique de la magie. Mais nous avons un parrrc plus grrrand que celui-ci. En hiverrr, il ne fait pas jourrr longtemps et…

Harry n'écouta pas plus longtemps. Il parla avec Ginny, tout en mangeant son repas. Du coin de l'œil, à quelques tables de la leur, il observait Tracy rire aux éclats, Nott et Blaise sourire de temps en temps et Daphné garder son expression neutre, bien qu'elle participât à la discussion.

Se concentrant sur ce qu'il se passait à sa table, Harry tourna son attention vers Fleur Delacour qui était occupée à faire part à Roger Davies des critiques que lui inspiraient les décorations de Poudlard pour Noël. Roger Davies la regardait parler, l'air si ébahi qu'il n'arrivait même plus à trouver sa bouche pour y mettre ce qu'il y avait au bout de sa fourchette. Harry pensa qu'il était certainement trop occupé à contempler Fleur pour comprendre un seul mot de ce qu'elle disait.

De son côté, Hermione était en train d'apprendre à Krum à prononcer convenablement son nom. Il ne cessait de l'appeler « Herrrmion ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore attira l'attention de tous pour lancer le bal. Il invita les champions et leur cavalier ou cavalière à le suivre au centre de la salle. Il fit ensuite signe à Rusard de lancer la musique d'ouverture du bal et invita le professeur McGonagall. Harry dansa à son tour, faisant tournoyer Ginny lorsqu'il le fallait. Il ne se préoccupa pas des autres élèves qui les regardaient ni des autres champions qui dansaient à côté d'eux.

Les leçons de danse avaient payés. Il n'écrasa pas une seule fois les pieds de Ginny et la rouquine sembla passer un bon moment. A sa droite, Hermione souriait de toutes ses dents, Krum dansait très bien et Harry constata qu'ils formaient un joli couple. Bien sûr, il ne le dirait pas à Hermione qui ne considérait pas Krum comme tel.

\- Tu danses vraiment bien Harry, fit remarquer la rouquine.

\- J'ai eu un bon professeur, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Lorsque la chanson fut terminé et que les Bizarr'Sister se mirent en place pour prendre la relève, il jeta un œil dans la direction de ses amis de Serpentards. Alors que la plupart des élèves se levaient pour rejoindre la piste de danse, Tracy avait pris son cavalier par le bras et s'était précipitée devant l'estrade. Blaise proposa à Daphné de danser et celle-ci accepta, son regard toujours de glace. C'était la troisième fois qu'Harry la regardait et leurs regards ne s'étaient toujours pas croisés.

Lorsque le groupe de sorcières joua, ce fut la folie. Certaines chansons permirent la danse mais les autres appelaient aux cris et aux sauts sur place. Harry s'assit quelques minutes vers vingt-deux heures trente il avait mal aux pieds. Il assura à Ginny qu'elle pouvait rejoindre les gens devant la scène et que cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle s'amuse alors qu'il était assis à table. La rouquine ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : elle l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier et disparut dans la foule.

Trente minutes plus tard, Harry raccompagna Ginny jusqu'aux escaliers du Grand Hall. Les cavaliers et cavalières de troisième années devaient aller se coucher à vingt-trois heures. Tous les autres élèves avaient jusqu'à minuit et demi pour profiter du bal.

Quand Harry retourna dans la salle, il s'assit à sa table, préférant écouter la musique plutôt que de danser. Depuis que le bal avait commencé, Hermione ne s'était pas assise une seule fois. Il était content qu'elle s'amuse autant.

Vers minuit, il commença à en avoir marre d'observer Daphné de loin, il s'avança vers elle puis il bifurqua vers Tracy.

\- Puis-je avoir cette danse Miss Davis ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle, calmement.

Une fois sur la piste, elle redevint la Tracy souriante et énergique qu'il connaissait.

\- Aloooooors… Tu t'es amusée avec la petite Weasley ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant danser ses sourcils.

\- Oui, même plus que ce que je pensais.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant tu n'as pas lâché Daphné des yeux, le taquina-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai, dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Il n'avait aucune raison de le cacher.

\- J'aurais aimé danser au moins une fois avec elle mais bon, je comprends qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'on sache qu'elle s'associe à moi, dit-il, dépité. Alors, je me suis dit que je pouvais t'inviter à danser sans que ça ne te pose de problèmes avec les autres Serpentards.

\- Le bal se termine dans trente minutes, deux tiers des élèves sont déjà partis se coucher et je parie qu'il n'y a personne dans le parc, énonça-t-elle. Vous pourriez danser derrière les murs de la Grande Salle et vous entendriez assez bien la musique.

Harry consulta la montre à gousset qu'il avait glissé dans la poche de sa veste. Il était minuit sept.

\- C'est une excellente idée ! Tu peux lui dire que je l'attendrai derrière la Grande Salle dans dix minutes ? Lui demanda-t-il alors que se jouaient les dernières notes de la chanson.

\- Aucun problème Roméo ! Accepta-t-elle avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Harry s'empressa de sortir dans le hall. La grande porte à double battant était restée ouverte et les fées lumineuses qui voletaient dans le jardin de roses scintillèrent autour d'eux tandis qu'il descendait les marches menant au parc. Il se retrouva entouré de massifs et de buissons parmi lesquels serpentaient des chemins bordés de fleurs et de grandes statues de pierre. Harry entendit l'eau d'une fontaine ruisseler quelque part. Par endroits, des couples étaient assis sur des bancs sculptés. Il suivit un des chemins qui s'enfonçaient parmi les roses mais à peine avait-il parcouru quelques dizaines de mètres qu'il entendit une voix familière et particulièrement désagréable :

– ... Je ne vois aucune raison de faire tant d'histoires, Igor.

– Severus, tu ne peux pas faire comme s'il ne se passait rien !

La voix de Karkaroff semblait anxieuse, étouffée, comme s'il ne voulait pas être entendu.

– Depuis plusieurs mois, on la voit de plus en plus nettement, poursuivit-il. Je commence à être très inquiet, je dois l'avouer...

– Alors, prend la fuite, répliqua sèchement la voix de Rogue. Va-t'en, je trouverai une explication pour justifier ton absence. Moi, en tout cas, je reste à Poudlard.

Rogue et Karkaroff apparurent au détour du chemin. Rogue paraissait de très mauvaise humeur. Il avait sorti sa baguette magique et lançait de petits sortilèges pour écarter les buissons de roses. Des cris aigus s'élevaient des bosquets et des silhouettes sombres en émergeaient.

– Dix points de moins pour Poufsouffle, Faucett ! Grogna Rogue en voyant une fille s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Et également dix points de moins pour Serdaigle, Stebbins ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du garçon qui courait derrière la fille.

Ils venaient dans sa direction. Harry s'empressa de tourner sa cape : il avait enfilé sa cape d'invisibilité par-dessous. Il fut invisible au moment-même où Rogue et Karkaroff passèrent devant lui pour regagner l'intérieur du château.

Il contourna le château vers la gauche et poursuivit son chemin en longeant le mur. Lorsqu'il arriva sous les grands vitraux de la Grande Salle, il sortit à nouveau sa montre. Il était minuit vingt, les Bizarr'Sister allaient bientôt arrêter de jouer et Daphné ne devrait pas tarder.

Il se demandait de quoi parlait Karkaroff. Qu'est-ce qui apparaissait de plus en plus nettement ? Et depuis quand Rogue et lui se tutoyaient ? Sirius et Remus pourront surement répondre à ces questions le lendemain soir.

Il entendit des pas fouler la neige. Quand il se retourna, il vit Daphné marcher vers lui avec grâce dans sa belle robe bleu glacier comme une reine norvégienne. Son regard froid fondit comme neige au soleil et elle haussa élégamment son sourcil droit lorsqu'elle fut face à lui.

\- Inviter Tracy pour qu'elle me fasse parvenir ton message était un coup de maitre.

\- Peut-être que j'ai tout simplement invité Tracy parce que je voulais danser avec elle, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle, pas dupe pour un gallion. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerai te dire, dit-il alors que son cœur battait la chamade, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse Ma Lady ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main et en s'inclinant.

Une nouvelle chanson lente et mélancolique venait de commencer. C'était un slow.

\- Bien Mon Lord, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin et relevant un coin de sa robe.

Elle prit sa main puis se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Merci pour le papier à lettre, le tampon et la montre, ça me touche énormément. Tu n'aurais pu me faire plus beau cadeau, dit-il une minute plus tard.

\- Vraiment ? Chuchota-t-elle. J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé ton cadeau. Le cristal est magnifique et très utile.

\- Content qu'il te plaise, commenta-t-il avec un sourire. A propos du basilic, je ferai envoyer les pots que tu as choisis chez toi durant les vacances. Je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas discret que tu les reçoives dans ta salle commune.

\- Bien pensé.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant une minute, se balançant seulement au rythme de la musique.

\- J'ai essayé de croiser ton regard à plusieurs reprises ce soir. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi.

Harry la sentit se tendre.

\- Tu semblais bien t'amuser avec Weasley, dit-elle avec précaution. Je ne voulais pas ruiner ton moment, se justifia-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait la croire…

\- Je croyais qu'une Lady ne devait pas hausser les épaules.

\- Sauf que, là, je suis tout sauf une lady. Je suis juste Daphné.

Harry se détacha légèrement de la brune et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je suis heureux que tu te sentes assez bien avec moi pour te permettre d'être toi-même.

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue pas certain d'être capable ou même de pouvoir aller au-delà. Daphné ne commenta pas son geste et remis sa tête sur son épaule. Ils se balancèrent à nouveau alors que la musique se terminait.

\- Il est tard, dit-elle. Il vaut mieux que je rentre pour éviter que les autres ne se posent des questions.

Elle se détacha de lui avec regret.

\- Merci pour la danse.

\- Non, merci à toi, s'opposa Harry. Ainsi, ma soirée se termine bien.

Mais une chose le chiffonnait. Cela faisait six mois qu'ils se connaissaient. Ils étaient rapidement devenus amis, s'étaient vraiment rapprochés et maintenant…

\- Estcequetuveuxsortiravecmoi? Lâcha-t-il.

Daphné le regarda, confuse. Il avait parlé rapidement et elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir compris.

\- Je n'ai pas compris Harry. Tu peux répéter ?

\- Je… j'ai demandé si…

Puis il se dégonfla.

\- Non, oublie. C'était idiot.

Puis il chuchota :

\- Je connais déjà ta réponse de toute façon.

Daphné sembla comprendre de quoi il parlait car elle dit :

\- Harry… tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible… personne ne doit savoir-

\- Ça pourrait rester secret, dit-il en levant les bras en l'air. Personne ne sait qu'on est amis, personne n'a à savoir que-

\- Non !

Elle se radoucit, se rendant compte qu'elle avait crié. Elle tenta de lui expliquer :

\- Harry, c'est compliqué…

\- Tu dis toujours que c'est compliqué, qu'on ne peut pas révéler notre amitié mais à qui cela poserait problème exactement ? Tenta de savoir le Gryffondor. Aux Serpentards ? On s'en fout d'eux ! A tes parents ? Et si on leur révélait qu'on est ami, mais que je leur assurais que cela ne changeait rien pour votre neutralité et qu'on peut encore garder notre relation secrète à Poudlard ? Et si je …

\- Harry, arrête ! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement en reculant. Il y avait des conditions pour qu'on soit amis à Poudlard et tu les as acceptées. Je t'ai présenté à ma sœur, mes amis et j'ai même rencontré Granger, alors que ce n'était pas prévu à la base. On ne peut pas être ensemble !

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas, dit-il finalement, avalant douloureusement sa salive. Si c'est la seule raison, alors dis-le-moi.

\- Arrête de dire ça ! Bien sûr que … bien sûr que je t'apprécie énormément ! Même plus que je ne le devrais, dit-elle tout bas. Mais si tu continues, on va devoir arrêter de se voir, dit-elle à contrecœur.

Harry ne le voulait pas. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas parler en public, ni sortir ensemble, ni en parler à ses parents. Il n'avait pas l'intention de changer leur neutralité, et cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, ils n'étaient pas en guerre après tout-

Et là, la pièce tomba. La guerre. La neutralité. Voldemort.

\- Voldemort n'est pas mort, dit-il soudainement, réalisant que c'était la raison de son entêtement. Vous le savez et c'est pour ça que vous voulez rester neutres.

A ces mots, Daphné serra les dents mais ne confirma pas.

\- Comment l'avez-vous compris ?

Daphné baissa les yeux et soupira. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir cette conversation.

\- Mon oncle, le frère de mon père, était un mangemort. Parce que notre famille était de sang-pur et ne soutenait pas Dumbledore, il nous a laissé tranquille. Mes parents pensaient que nous étions en sécurité lorsque tu l'as vaincu il y a treize ans mais, depuis trois ans, la marque des ténèbres de mon oncle devient de plus en plus nette.

 _Plus nette ! C'est de cela que parlaient Rogue et Karkaroff_ , se dit Harry.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on a su qu'il était de retour, dit-elle, une larme coulant le long de la joue. Je dois penser à la sécurité de ma famille, je la mets déjà suffisamment en danger rien qu'en te parlant, Harry, alors si on était…

Harry l'interrompit en la serrant contre lui.

Il comprenait maintenant.

\- Si la situation était différente, dit-elle en reniflant, crois-moi, j'aurais accepté d'être ton amie bien plus tôt, j'aurais accepté ton invitation pour le bal et ma réponse aurait été différente ce soir.

\- Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort, et qu'il tente encore de revenir, mais on ignore quand il reviendra, argumenta-t-il en tenant son visage entre ses mains. Dans six mois ? Dans deux ans ? Dix ? Peut-être n'y arrivera-t-il jamais ! Est-ce que tu vas t'empêcher de vivre en attendant qu'il revienne ? Demanda-t-il, essayant de la raisonner.

Daphné ne sut quoi dire.

\- Je l'ai compris cet été qu'il n'était pas mort. J'ai appris des choses sur lui qui te feraient avoir des cauchemars mais je ne me suis pas écrasé, je n'ai pas pleurniché, ni pensé que ma mort viendrait plus vite que prévu. S'il revient un jour, je serais prêt, non seulement à affronter ses mangemorts pour protéger ceux que j'aime mais aussi à l'affronter s'il le faut.

Il reprit la brune dans ses bras.

\- Je t'en prie, réfléchis-y, l'implora-t-il alors que les lumières de la Grande Salle s'éteignaient, les laissant seulement éclairés par la lumière lunaire.


	19. Chapter 18

**Note de l'auteur :** **15 avril 2020**

Tous les chapitres de l'épilogue à celui-ci inclus ont été corrigés (orthographe, grammaire, scénario, etc.). Il y a peut-être encore quelque fautes d'orthographe mais, malgré que je ne sois pas une machine, j'ai fait de mon mieux et je pense ne pas avoir laissé beaucoup.

La correction des autres chapitres se fera dans les jours qui suivent.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Harry raccompagna Daphné à l'entrée des cachots et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Dans le couloir, Harry examina la carte du Maraudeur pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Les points qui représentaient Rusard et Miss Teigne restaient immobiles dans leur bureau... Rien d'autre ne semblait bouger, à part Peeves qui s'agitait dans la salle des trophées, à l'étage au-dessus... Harry venait de faire le premier pas en direction de la tour de Gryffondor lorsque quelque chose, sur la carte, attira son attention... Quelque chose de très étrange.

Peeves n'était pas le seul à bouger. Un autre point s'était animé dans une pièce située dans le coin inférieur gauche de la carte -le bureau de Rogue. Et ce point ne portait pas le nom de Severus Rogue... mais celui de Bartemius Croupton.

Mr Croupton, disait-on, était trop malade pour aller travailler ou pour assister au bal de Noël. Dans ce cas, que faisait-il à rôder dans le château à une heure du matin ? Harry observa attentivement le point qui tournait autour du bureau de Rogue en s'arrêtant ici ou là...

Harry hésita. Il réfléchissait... et sa curiosité finit par l'emporter. Il tourna les talons et repartit dans la direction opposée, décidé à aller voir ce que fabriquait Croupton.

Il descendit l'escalier en enfilant sa cape d'invisibilité et en s'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais les personnages des tableaux tournaient parfois la tête vers lui lorsqu'une lame de parquet grinçait sous ses pas ou qu'ils entendaient le froissement de sa cape. Il longea un couloir, à l'étage au-dessous, écarta une tapisserie située à mi-chemin et emprunta un autre escalier plus étroit, un raccourci qui lui permettait de descendre deux étages d'un coup. Il jetait sans cesse des regards à la carte, en se posant des questions... Comment imaginer qu'un homme aussi respectueux des règlements que Mr Croupton s'introduise dans le bureau de quelqu'un d'autre en pleine nuit... ?

Puis il s'arrêta d'un coup. Il venait de se souvenir de la marche manquante que Neville avait oublié de passer la semaine précédente et qui lui avait valu de rester la jambe coincée pendant deux heures. Il regarda à ses pieds. Le trou était juste devant lui.

Ouf ! Il l'enjamba.

Il descendit dans les cachots et se rendit jusqu'au bureau de Rogue. La porte était entrouverte. Il y faisait sombre, il ne voyait qu'une silhouette imposante. Une silhouette qui ne correspondait pas du tout au souvenir qu'il avait de Croupton. Il regarda à nouveau la carte. Bartemius Croupton. Dans le cachot, la personne bougea et Harry reconnut le bruit de la jambe de bois de Maugrey. Pourtant, la carte montrait Maugrey dans son propre bureau. Bizarre… Que ferait-il encore dans son bureau à cette heure ? Ne dormait-il jamais ? La carte le montrait à un endroit mais il le savait dans un autre. La carte, pourtant, ne se trompait jamais.

Maugrey se rua sur la porte et Harry se plaqua contre mur à côté de la porte pour le laisser passer. Pressé par il ne savait quoi, il passa en regardant devant lui. Harry le suivit à bonne distance, à travers les couloirs et les escaliers jusqu'à son bureau.

La carte l'avait montré suivant Bartemius Croupton et l'étiquette de Maugrey n'avait pas bougé de son bureau. Harry n'y comprenait plus rien.

Ne pouvant poursuivre ses recherche pour le moment, il rejoignit le septième étage, passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame et alla se coucher après avoir enlevé sa tenue et l'avoir rangé dans sa malle.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par le boucan provoqué par ses camarades de dortoir. Dean et Seamus bouclaient leur valise puis allèrent aider Neville à fermer sa malle récalcitrante. Ron, lui, était à quatre pattes et fouillait le sol et les dessous de lits pour retrouver les dernières chaussettes disparues.

Harry, qui avait terminé d'emballer ses affaires la veille, prit de quoi se laver et passa en salle de bain. Après sa douche, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'habiller, fermer sa malle et la prendre avec lui jusqu'au Grand Hall en la faisant léviter. Il rencontra Pixel dans la salle commune et il le suivit jusque dans la Grande Salle.

Alors qu'il mangeait ses œufs et son bacon, il sentit qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule. Il se retourna et vit que c'était Eleanor.

\- Salut Eleanor !

\- Bonjour Harry, lui répondit-elle timidement. Je voulais te remercier pour la carte et les bonbons. Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant un petit paquet joliment emballé avec du papier kraft rouge.

\- Oh, mais il ne fallait pas, dit-il touché par son geste.

Il ouvrit le cadeau et découvrit un porte-clés sur lequel était accroché un 'H' rouge et un 'P' vert en pâte à sel.

\- Merci beaucoup Eleanor, il est très joli !

La jeune fille s'en alla très contente, les joues rosies de plaisir.

Harry reprit sa fourchette mais n'eut pas le temps d'amener son morceau de bacon à la bouche qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule de nouveau.

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant puis les rouvrit et se tourna tout en déposant sa fourchette.

C'était Colin.

\- Salut Harry ! Dis, continua-t-il en chuchotant, je voulais savoir ce que je devais photographier pour le journal.

Ah oui, il avait complètement oublié. Il jeta un sort de vie privée puis lui parla :

\- Je devrais recevoir le nouvel appareil dans quelques jours. Concernant les photos, il en faudrait de Milicent Bagnold, Cornélius Fudge et de Peter Pettigrew. Je m'occuperai des photos au sujet du Quidditch et de mon article.

\- Et comment je fais pour faire des photos des ministres et d'un homme que je ne connais pas ? Demanda-t-il, confus.

\- Tu prends des photos d'anciens articles que tu pourras trouver en bibliothèque, de préférence des articles à scandales. Avec, dans cet article, une photo de la personne. S'il y a des photos de gens de Poudlard à prendre, je te le dirais.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris ! Dit-il tout sourire.

\- Et, Colin ? L'interpella-t-il alors que le blondinet avait fait demi-tour.

\- Oui Harry ?

\- Si tu vois des choses intéressantes dans le château, n'hésites pas à les photographier. On pourrait faire des petits articles à partir des photos que tu ferais.

\- D'accord ! Pas de problème Harry ! Joyeux Noël Harry !

Et le garçon de troisième année partit manger.

En attendant de lui trouver un meilleur usage, Harry mit le porte-clés dans sa poche et quitta la Grande Salle. Il mit sa veste, prit sa malle et monta dans le premier carrosse venu avec Hermione, Neville et Ginny.

Dans le Poudlard Express, Neville les quitta pour rejoindre Dean, Ron et Seamus. Alors Harry parla de l'article qu'il voulait faire sur l'ancien ministre et l'actuel ministre à Hermione. Il lui demanda de récolter des informations intéressantes, les décisions qui faisaient d'eux de bons ministres et celles qui, au contraire, avaient provoqués des tollés. A Ginny, il demanda de se tenir informer des matchs de Quidditch se faisant pendant les fêtes et le mois de janvier. Il lui demanda de lui envoyer le nom des gagnants et assura pouvoir obtenir des photos des maths en question.

Lorsqu'ils n'eurent plus rien à dire là-dessus, Ginny partit rejoindre son amie Luna. Harry s'enferma dans ses pensées, regardant les paysages par la fenêtre sans les voir, et Hermione se mit à lire un livre volumineux qui avait l'air très ennuyeux.

Lorsque Ginny et Neville revinrent dans le compartiment trente minutes avant leur arrivée à la gare de King's Cross, Harry n'avait toujours pas parlé et Hermione, qui s'était endormie, se réveilla. Elle discuta avec Neville et Ginny jusqu'au terminus.

Elle envoyait des regards inquiets vers Harry de temps en temps. Harry le voyait bien mais la discussion –ou la dispute, il ne savait pas très bien- qu'il avait eu la veille avec Daphné l'avait chamboulé. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû insister mais il avait des sentiments pour la jeune fille et il pensait qu'elle aurait pu les lui retourner avec le temps.

Il savait maintenant que ce n'était pas cela le problème. Peut-être avait-elle des sentiments plus forts que de l'amitié pour lui finalement mais le possible retour de Voldemort pétrifiait la jeune fille. Alors Harry allait devoir trouver une solution car arrêter de voir Daphné n'en était pas une pour lui.

* * *

Le soleil couchant illuminait le ciel orange de lueurs rougeâtres. Les fins nuages à l'horizon paraissaient être de couleur mauve. Assis sur le sable, ses bras entourant ses jambes et le menton appuyé sur son genou, Harry entendit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui.

Sirius s'assit à ses côté et posa un plateau de sandwichs et de brochettes cuites au barbecue, une coutume moldue que Sirius avait découverte il y a peu.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? Lui demanda-t-il en posant un bras sur ses épaules.

Harry soupira. Il avait quitté Poudlard seulement depuis quelques heures et Daphné lui manquait. Leur discussion tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

\- Ah, c'est à propos d'une fille ? A propos de Daphné peut-être ?

Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, Harry se confie. Il lui dit tout, ne lui cacha rien : son bilan complet à Gringott l'été dernier, les horcruxes, l'immortalité de Voldemort, ses sentiments pour Daphné, son invitation pour le bal, les leçons de danse, leur discussion la veille, les peurs de Daphné par rapport au retour de Voldemort, l'impossibilité pour elle de sortir avec lui, la possibilité qu'elle ait des sentiments pour lui…

Harry ne pensait pas que Sirius pouvait écouter si longtemps sans interruption. Son parrain l'écouta d'une oreille attentive, hochait la tête parfois ou l'encourageait à poursuivre d'un mouvement de la tête.

\- J'ai déjà vaguement entendu parler des horcruxes quand j'étais plus jeune, dit-il, le regard sombre. Ma famille étant ce qu'elle était, la magie noire faisait partir de nos discussions de tous les jours. Mais de là à en faire plusieurs…

Sirius s'arrêta, en frissonnant à cette idée.

\- Herpo l'infâme en aurait fait un avec un objet quelconque. Pas la meilleure de ses idées, si tu veux mon avis. A sa place, j'aurais mis la partie de mon âme dans un objet indestructible, un objet qui m'est cher ou un objet auquel personne ne penserai, réfléchit Sirius en se grattant le début de barbe qui lui poussais sous le menton.

Harry réfléchit à son tour. S'il devait cacher une ou plusieurs parties de son âme, il voudrait les placer dans des objets chers à son cœur comme sa cape d'invisibilité ou son album photo…

\- Il parait aussi qu'ils ne sont pas faciles à détruire. Je ne connais que deux moyens d'y arriver à bout : grâce au feudeymon –sort excessivement difficile à maitriser, précisa Sirius- ou à l'aide de venin de basilic –le genre de substance qu'on ne peut pas se procurer partout.

Harry repensa au basilic. Il en avait gardé quelques pots de venin. Y penser dirigea sa réflexion vers ce qui s'était passée à la fin de sa deuxième année : Ginny, le basilic, le tranchant de l'épée de Gryffondor, le choixpeau, le journal, le souvenir de Jedusor…

Une question lui vint soudainement à l'esprit. Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il gardé le journal ?

Une autre pensée surgit : il avait détruit le journal et fait disparaitre le souvenir de Jedusor qui s'y trouvait grâce au crochet du basilic qu'il y avait planté mais ce n'était pas vraiment le crochet qui l'avait détruit, c'était le venin qu'il contenait…

 _Le journal serait-il un horcruxe ?_ _Dumbledore le savait-il ?_ Pensa Harry, frénétique.

\- Tu serais étonné si je te disais que Dumbledore sait déjà pour les horcruxes ? Et qu'il en sait surement plus que nous ? Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers Sirius.

\- Tu crois qu'il sait ? Suggéra son parrain.

\- Je pense que oui. Ça t'étonnerait si c'était le cas ? Voulu-t-il savoir.

\- Non, dit-il après une minute de réflexion. Pendant la guerre, Dumbledore savait toujours tout à l'avance il semblait toujours savoir des choses et bien sûr, on sentait qu'il ne nous disait pas tout, ajouta Sirius en serrant les dents. C'est une des raisons de la mort de tes parents : le secret.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Harry savait pour le sort de Fidelitas. Parlait-il d'autre chose ?

Sirius se mit face à Harry. Cette discussion devenait bien trop sérieuse à son gout mais son filleul n'était plus un enfant.

\- En 1980, peu avant ta naissance, Dumbledore a eu vent d'une prophétie. Il en a révélé le contenu à tes parents et Alice et Franck Londubat seulement un an après. James m'en a parlé ensuite.

 _Une prophétie ? Du genre de celles dont parlait Trelawney ?_ Se demanda Harry.

\- Et que disait cette prophétie ?

\- En résumé, elle disait qu'un enfant de personnes combattant activement Voldemort aurait le pouvoir de le vaincre. Ca disait aussi que cet enfant naitrait à la fin du mois de juillet. Neville Londubat et toi étiez les parfaits candidats.

 _Et c'est moi qui l'ai vaincu_ , songea Harry.

\- Finalement, la prophétie disait que le seigneur des ténèbres marquerait l'enfant comme son égal, soupira Sirius en désignant le front de son filleul.

Harry toucha sa cicatrice, retraçant doucement l'éclair qu'elle formait.

\- Après ça, Dumbledore a monté la méfiance de tous envers les loups garous. James et moi aimions Remus comme un frère mais on a quand même finit par se méfier de lui. Lorsque Dumbledore a proposé le sortilège de Fidelitas, les Londubat ont choisi de ne pas se cacher. James et Lily voulait que je sois leur gardien mais Dumbledore a insisté pour qu'il le choisisse. Finalement, j'ai pensé que je ferais un bon leurre et que James devrait choisir Dumbledore. Mais tes parents ont choisi de faire confiance à Queudver. Je trouvais aussi que c'était une bonne idée : après tout, qui penserait que le gardien d'un si grand secret serait un sorcier aussi médiocre et pathétique que lui…

\- Attend, le coupa Harry, tu veux dire que Dumbledore savait que tu n'étais pas le gardien du secret de mes parents et qu'il n'a rien fait pour empêcher ton emprisonnement ?

\- Oui, Harry, mais ce n'est pas ça le pire, dit Sirius, de plus en plus sombre. Dumbledore avait un espion dans les rangs de Voldemort. Rogue était devenue un mangemort durant notre septième année et il aurait rampé au pied du directeur pour qu'il l'aide à quitter les mangemort l'année suivante. Depuis Rogue a servi d'espion pour Dumbledore. Est-ce que tu comprends où je veux en venir ?

Harry secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rogue lui a servi sur un plateau d'argent les plans de son maitre et l'identité de tous les mangemorts qu'il connaissait. Dumbledore devait savoir bien avant la mort de tes parents que Queudvert était un mangemort. Mais il a préféré sauver le double-jeu de son espion plutôt que de dénoncer ce lâche de Pettigrew et de changer de gardien !

Harry déglutit devant la rage qui animait les yeux de son parrain. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Mais concernant Queudver, ils n'avaient aucune preuve que Dumbledore savait.

Harry prit le plateau qu'ils avaient vidé tout au long de leur discussion et se leva chercher à boire. Il prit deux verres de limonade, les posa sur le plateau puis alla chercher deux bols et les remplis de fruits qu'il découpa en morceaux en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Quidditch ».

Quand il revient s'assoir à sa place sur le sable, Sirius semblait de meilleur humeur que quelques minutes plus tôt. Parler de la mort de ses parents affectaient Sirius plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Harry préféra changer de conversation pour lui présenter l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir. Il lui reparlerait de la prophétie plus tard.

\- J'ai trouvé une liste d'objet à Poudlard, une liste écrite par Voldemort quand il était jeune.

Cela eut le mérite d'attiser la curiosité du vieux maraudeur.

\- Je pense que c'est la liste de ses horcruxes ou des objets qu'il voulait utiliser à l'époque pour ses horcruxes.

\- Et où as-tu trouvé cette liste ? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

\- Je suis possiblement retourné dans la Chambre des Secrets, avoua-t-il avec lenteur. Le basilic est mort, tu te souviens ? Lui rappela-t-il rapidement. Je ne craignais rien !

\- Tu es vraiment le fils de ton père, dit-il en secouant la tête. Rien ne t'effraie ! Il y aurait pu avoir un autre basilic ou d'autres créatures dangereuses tu y as pensé ?

\- La légende disait que la Chambre renfermait un monstre, pas deux, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis Dobby était avec moi : en cas de danger, je lui aurais demandé de nous sortir de là rapidement.

\- Mouais, réagit Sirius, acceptant l'argument de son neveu à contrecœur. Et cette liste ?

\- J'ai trouvé un bureau à l'arrière de la Chambre ce devait être le bureau de Serpentard et Jedusor a dû y passer pas mal de temps. Dans un journal qui trainait sur le bureau, il y avait une liste d'objet écrite de sa main j'ai reconnu son écriture, informa-t-il son parrain.

Il lui avait déjà expliqué qu'il avait écrit dans le journal et que le souvenir de Jedusor lui avait répondu et voulu lui faire croire que c'était Hagrid qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets cinquante ans plus tôt.

\- Elle est dans ma malle, je vais la chercher.

En rentrant dans le bungalow, il croisa Remus. Voulant le mettre également au courant, il commença à lui expliquer ce qu'était un horcruxe, comment il avait découvert que Voldemort en avait fait plusieurs –dont un en lui- et qu'il avait trouvé une possible liste des objets refermant un morceau d'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la Chambre des Secrets. Quand Harry revint sur la plage accompagné de Remus et la liste en main, Remus ne disait plus mot. Il avait été sidéré, choqué, puis maintenant il semblait prêt à entreprendre la suite des événements.

\- Là voilà, dit Harry en donnant la liste à Sirius.

\- Mon journal, la bague des Gaunt, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle et l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, énuméra-t-il.

\- Je pense que Ginny n'a pas été possédé par un souvenir il y a deux ans mais par un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort, lâcha Harry.

\- Ce qui ferait du journal un horcruxe, ajouta Remus en hochant la tête. Pauvre Miss Weasley, si elle savait… C'est encore pire que ce qu'elle croit, dit-il en frottant son visage de ses mains.

\- Mais j'ai détruit l'horcruxe, répliqua Harry. Donc Ginny ne court plus aucun risque, il ne peut y avoir de résidus de ce morceau d'âme.

\- Tu l'as détruit avec le crochet du basilic, releva Sirius. Donc avec le venin, exact !

\- Et je sais de source sûre que le médaillon est en possession de Voldemort ou l'a été. S'il est sur cette liste, c'est que c'est un horcruxe. Et quoi de mieux qu'un héritage, héritage qu'il croit lui appartenir, pour être son horcruxe ?

\- Que sais-tu des Gaunt ? Demanda Remus à Harry. Ils te disent quelque chose Sirius ?

\- Je sais juste qu'une certaine Mérope Gaunt a vendu le médaillon de Serpentard pour presque rien chez Barjow & Beurk en 1926, dit Harry, sachant cela grâce à un dossier sur les propriétaires de l'affreuse boutique envoyé par Ragnock.

\- Je sais juste que c'est une famille peu recommandable du début du XXème siècle. Je crois que leur lignée s'est éteinte, déclara son parrain.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus, déclara ensuite Harry.

\- De tout façon, on ne va pas rester sur cette île très longtemps, les informa Sirius.

\- Sirius, tu es sûr ? S'inquiéta le loup garou. Il serait peut-être plus prudent de...

\- Justement, j'en ai marre d'être prudent et de me cacher ! S'exclama le fugitif. Le premier jour de l'an, c'est décidé, nous rentrons en Angleterre. Nous n'aurons qu'à vivre dans la demeure de ma famille : en la retapant un peu, je suis sûr qu'on pourra en tirer quelque chose, dit-il, néanmoins peu convaincu de cela.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Harry était en pleine séance d'occlumencie quand Sirius, sous sa forme animagus, vint s'allonger tout contre lui sur le sable. Le jeune homme ne se laissa pas distraire et continua ce qu'il faisait. Derrière les quatre boucliers très résistants qu'il avait construits, il s'évertua à trier ses souvenirs et à les placer dans des livres selon le sujet et par ordre chronologique. Puis il déposa les livres sur des étagères créées à cet effet. Une corbeille contenait tous les souvenirs liés aux Dursley, sans tri nécessaire.

Il y avait pour le moment cinq étagères remplies de livres : une en rapport avec la famille Potter et ses transactions, une deuxième concernant ses aventures à Poudlard, une troisième contenait des livres relatifs à tous les cours suivis depuis sa première année, une autre était constituée de nombreux livres, chacun nommé d'après une personne de laquelle il était ou avait été proche –Dumbledore, Hermione, Sirius, Daphné, Remus, Astoria, Tracy, Neville, Ron, Blaise, Eleanor, etc.- ou pour laquelle il avait des informations importantes et la dernière regroupait les livres contenant des informations sur les horcruxes, la prophétie et le retour –proche ou lointain, il l'ignorait- de Voldemort.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il ferait une étagère dédiée à Poudlard un autre jour.

\- Tu veux voir où j'en suis avec mes animagus ? Demanda-t-il à son parrain.

Celui-ci s'assit et hocha la tête.

Alors Harry se leva et visualisa sa forme animagus de panthère noire. Des poils noirs lui poussèrent à quelques endroits, son nez et sa bouche se transformèrent en museau avec ses moustaches, ses jambes se changèrent en pattes postérieures –ce qui le fit tomber en avant et il dut se rattraper sur ses mains.

Harry se concentra à nouveau et sa queue apparut.

Patmol fit deux fois le tour d'Harry en trottinant et en reniflant parfois puis reprit sa forme humaine.

\- Bravo pour la queue, ça n'a pas dû être facile. C'est ce que j'ai réussi à faire apparaitre en dernier, l'informa-t-il. Par contre, c'est bizarre que tu aies réussi à changer tes jambes mais pas tes bras, ce sont pourtant des membres forts semblables. Essaie encore, l'encouragea-t-il.

Harry repensa aux pattes antérieures de sa panthère, à leur démarche souple et silencieuse, à leurs coussinets doux et à leurs griffes acérées se trouvant au bout de cinq doigts – quatre touchant le sol, le cinquième relevé. Harry sentit les picotements du changement de ses doigts, de l'allongement de ses ongles, de la poussée des poils et de la modification de ses bras en pattes musclées et puissantes.

Au son ravi que fit Sirius, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il avait tout changé de ses ongles aux épaules.

\- Essaie le corps, maintenant.

Il pensa au corps humain qui lui restait à métamorphoser du bassin où partaient ses pattes postérieures jusqu'aux épaules. Il sentit les poils disparaitre pour laisser place à la modification des muscles, de la peau, de son appareil génital puis les poils repoussèrent.

\- Et voilà ! S'exclama Sirius. Concentre-toi pour le haut du crâne.

Harry prit quelques respirations profondes avant de s'y remettre. La transformation lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie. Il sentit son crâne changer entièrement : sa vue changea, s'aiguisa ses oreilles changèrent de forme et des sons dont il n'avait pas conscience plus tôt lui semblèrent très proches.

\- Bien Harry ! Maintenant reprend entièrement forme humaine et remétamorphose-toi autant que tu peux !

Harry réitéra la transformation dans les deux sens trois fois avant de s'avouer épuisé.

\- On s'occupera du reste de la tête demain. Tu y es presque ! Montre-moi ton faucon maintenant et après on arrête.

Harry lui montra ses bras : des mi-bras, mi-ailes, avec toutes les plumes qu'il fallait dessus.

\- Bon, considérant tes progrès pour ta forme féline, ce n'est pas grave si tu mets plus de temps pour ton aigle. Je pense qu'une fois que tu auras maitrisé ta transformation en panthère, que je pense faisable dans un mois maximum, tu pourras te concentrer sur ton deuxième animagus. Dans dix à douze mois, tu pourras gambader et voler à loisir !

Harry aimait beaucoup ses deux formes animagus mais rien qu'à penser qu'il pourrait, d'ici quelques mois, voler sans balais, il avait hâte d'y être.

Trois jours plus tard, Sirius, Remus et Harry se rapprochèrent du continent et transplanèrent sur l'île de la Sardaigne. D'après Sirius, les Italiens savaient bien mieux faire la fête que les Anglais mais Harry pensa que Sirius voulait plutôt passer la soirée en compagnie de magnifiques Italiennes et Remus ne le contredit pas lorsqu'il lui en fit part.

Ils restèrent toute la nuit sur une petite place festivement décorée, avec des vieux musiciens sachant mettre l'ambiance avec leurs instruments, les vieilles dames surveillant les enfants, assises sur leur chaise en osier, les couples dansant au milieu de tous. Harry s'amusa avec des jeunes de son âge, dansa deux ou trois fois avec de jeunes italiennes qui, bien moins timides que lui, avaient fait le premier pas pour l'inviter et siffla avec Remus lorsque Sirius dansa comme un pro avec des italiennes, très impressionnées par son sens du rythme.

A la fin de la soirée, Sirius avait probablement reçu le numéro d'une dizaine de femmes. Malheureusement pour elles, il ne les appellerait jamais. Remus avait été pris d'affection par une vieille dame qu'il avait bien voulu faire danser à deux reprises. Elle lui donna une assiette de gâteau pour le remercier. Harry lui repartit à trois heures du matin avec les deux Maraudeurs non sans avoir été embrassé sur la joue par trois des jeunes filles avec lesquelles il avait valsé. Sur tout le chemin du retour, Sirius avait charrié un Harry aux joues rougies par la gêne.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry baillait encore aux corneilles en fermant sa malle. Il la déposa sur le porche du bungalow sans croiser Sirius ni Remus qui terminaient de tout nettoyer puis s'enfonça dans la verdoyante forêt voisine.

Pixel avait été ravi de leur retour sur l'île. Dès leur arrivée, il s'était volatilisé. Probablement avait-il rejoint son peuple. Mais il ne l'avait plus revu une seule fois et il était temps de partir. Harry espérait que, lorsqu'il expliquerait à son ami volant qu'il ne reverrait surement plus son peuple avant quelques années, Pixel ne décide pas de rester sur l'île.

Devant le gros rocher où il avait rencontré Pixel pour la première fois, il s'assit en indien et attendit, les yeux fermés. Il ignorait ce que les nix voyaient en lui mais ils semblaient assez l'apprécier ou lui faire confiance pour tous se montrer. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il eut l'impression d'être en ce jour d'août, la première fois qu'il rencontrait ce peuple unique et nouveau. Pixel était parmi eux. Il vint à lui et se posa sur la main que tendit Harry.

\- Je m'en vais Pixel, je m'en vais avec Sirius et Remus et je ne t'oblige pas à me suivre.

Son ami le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Je ne crois pas que je reviendrais ici avant plusieurs années. Si tu décides de me suivre, tu ne reverras peut-être jamais les tiens. Si tu décides de rester ici, je serais triste de perdre mon ami mais je comprendrai.

Pixel kazoota et partit rejoindre son peuple. Comprenant que son ami avait pris sa décision, Harry se leva et prit la direction du bungalow. Dos au peuple des nix, il les entendait faire leurs habituels petits bruits semblables au kazoo. Après seulement quelques mètres, il sentit quelques choses lui foncer dans le dos. Se retournant, il vit Pixel voler à sa hauteur et se tournant la tête. Il devait avoir le tournis après l'avoir frappé.

\- Pixel ?

Harry n'osait espérait qu'il avait changé d'avis.

Le nix se posa sur son épaule et lui serra la joue de ses petit bras. Puis il kazoota en direction de son peuple et s'assit.

\- Tu restes avec moi ? Demanda Harry, doutant.

\- ZzZ !

Harry sourit tellement fort qu'il en eut mal aux joues. Il salua d'un signe de la main ces créatures ailées qu'il ne croiserait peut-être plus jamais puis s'en alla, son ami avec lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il venait d'arriver sur le porche, Remus et Sirius posèrent leur malle à côté de la sienne. En le voyant Remus eut un petit sourire et Sirius lui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- T'as quelque chose là, l'informa-t-il en désignant sa joue.

Harry partit voir dans le miroir de salle de bain. Il avait du rouge à lèvres sur la joue. Il se nettoya énergiquement pour enlever le maquillage puis rejoignit son parrain et son oncle devant le bungalow. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire mais leur sourire et leurs yeux pétillants parlaient pour eux. Harry rougie mais ne voulut par en parler.

Puis ils quittèrent l'île des Maraudeurs.

* * *

La maison du douze square Grimmaurd avait la façade décrépie et des fenêtres si sales qu'on ne voyait pas à travers. Pixel était caché dans sa poche, au cas où des moldus les croiseraient alors qu'ils traversaient le parc au milieu du square puis rejoignirent la porte que Sirius ouvrit d'un mouvement de baguette.

\- Evitez de faire du bruit sinon le portrait de ma mère pourrait se réveiller, chuchota Sirius.

\- Et ce serait une mauvaise chose ? Demanda Harry en chuchotant.

*POUF !*

\- Saleté de sang-mélé et d'hybrides souillant la demeure de ma maitresse, les injuria le vieil elfe qui apparut devant eux.

\- QUI OSE SOUILLER LA MAISON DE LA FAMILLE BLACK ?!

\- Eh merde, maudit Sirius. Ferme-là Kreatur ! Et va nettoyer les chambres !

L'elfe maugréa qu'il n'était pas son maitre puis disparut.

\- QUELLE HONTE TU FAIS A NOTRE MAISON SIRIUS BLACK, TU…

\- Oui, oui, c'est ça ! Bonne nuit, dit Sirius en refermant le rideau cachant le tableau d'un coup de baguette.

\- Charmante, commenta Harry.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Ironisa son parrain.

\- Je vais voir s'il y a quelque chose qu'on peut cuisiner pour ce midi, dit Harry.

\- Attend, on va d'abord nettoyer la cuisine et, pendant que tu nous prépares quelque chose, Remus et moi allons nettoyer le salon et vérifier que Kreattur fait son travail.

\- Sinon, je peux appeler Dobby, proposa le jeune Potter.

\- Volontiers, accepta Sirius.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient, un hibou toqua à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Harry se leva pour l'ouvrir et le hibou s'engouffra dans la pièce avant de se percher sur sa chaise inoccupée.

\- Une lettre de Gringott, constata Remus. Elle est pour toi Harry, dit-il.

En effet, son nom était inscrit à l'arrière de l'enveloppe.

#

Cher Monsieur Potter,

C'est à mon grand regret que je me dois de vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. L'un des gobelins chargés de l'ouverture ou de la scellées des testaments de nos clients a scellé celui de vos parents sur la demande d(Albus Dumbledore alors que ce dernier n'avait pas l'autorité de la demander.

Je l'ai découvert hier et sachez que le gobelin en question sera sévèrement sanctionné.

La scellée sur le testament de vos parents a été levée et je vous invite donc à venir dès que possible afin d'en effectuer la lecture.

Que le sang de vos ennemis coule à flot,

Maître es Grieg Ragnock

Gestionnaire de compte de la famille Potter

Gestionnaire gobelin de la banque Gringott

#

\- Dumbledore ne t'as pas amené à la lecture du testament de James et Lily ?! S'exclama Remus lorsqu'Harry leur lut le contenu de la lettre.

\- Comme si ça nous étonnait qu'il ne l'ait pas fait, ragea Sirius.

\- Allons à cette lecture maintenant, dit Harry en débarrassant son assiette.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent.

\- Tu pourras te cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité Sirius, lui dit Harry en débarrassant le reste de la table.

\- Je profiterais de notre visite pour me rendre à mon coffre. La famille Black possède une pensine et comme je suis l'héritier Black je pourrais entrer dans le coffre familial pour la récupérer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est une pensine ? Demanda Harry.

\- C'est un objet runique très rare et très complexe, une bassine dans laquelle on peut mettre des souvenirs. La pensine sert à entrer dans les souvenirs. Je pourrais te montrer le moment où ton père m'a parlé de la prophétie. Comme ça, tu en connaitras l'intitulé exact.

Trente minutes plus tard, ils y étaient. Ragnock se chargea personnellement de la lecture car il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué la scellée des années plus tôt.

#

Nous, soussignés, James Charlus Potter et Lilianne Jasmine Potter, dans la totale détention de tous nos moyens physiques et mentaux, déclarons vouloir partager nos richesses, nos biens et nos droits de la façon suivante :

\- A Remus Lupin, notre ami, nous demandons de veiller sur Harry : qu'il ne subisse pas trop la mauvaise influence de son parrain. Nous lui laissons la somme de cent mille gallions. Fais en bon usage, Remus.

\- A Sirius Black, le parrain de notre fils, nous ne léguons aucune pièce d'or car il en a bien assez. Nous lui confions notre bien le plus précieux : notre fils Harry, dont il est désormais le tuteur. Élève-le comme un fils, dans l'esprit des Maraudeurs et dans l'esprit des études, dixit Lily. Ne t'en fais pas, Remus sera là pour t'y aider. Nous te demandons finalement de ne pas culpabiliser pour notre mort : faire semblant d'être notre gardien du secret était une bonne idée. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir que Peter, notre gardien du secret, serait un mangemort et nous trahirait.

\- Et enfin, à Harry Potter, notre cher fils et amour, nous léguons le reste de notre fortune aussi bien liquide qu'immobilière. Harry, tu es à partir d'aujourd'hui à la tête de la famille Potter en tant que notre unique héritier. Si tu le veux, et si tu l'acceptes, tu seras également Lord Gryffondor et Lord Peverell.

Si Sirius Black se révèle être dans l'incapacité d'accepter la tutelle de notre fils Harry Potter, elle est confiée, dans cet ordre, à Franck et Alice Londubat à Androméda et Theodore Tonks ; à Minerva McGonagall. Elle ne doit en aucun cas être confiée à Pétunia et Vernon Dursley.

Albus Perceval Wilfrieck Brian Dumbledore n'a aucun droit de tutelle sur Harry et n'a le droit de prendre aucune décision le concernant autre que scolaire lorsqu'Harry sera à Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore a été un ami et un allié des Potter, désormais il ne l'est plus.

Portez-vous bien et rappelez-vous que le dernier ennemi est la mort. Nous veillons sur vous et continuons d'être dans vos cœurs.

#

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Toutes ces années chez les Dursley, il aurait pu les passer chez les Tonks ou avec le professeur McGonagall. Mais il avait eu une enfance des plus malheureuses à cause de Dumbledore alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû décider de sa vie.

Il frotta sa joue et chassa la tristesse. Le testament était clair : Pettigrew était le véritable gardien du secret de ses parents.

\- Ragnock, faites une copie officiel du testament et envoyez-là à Amélia Bones, la directrice du Département de la Justice magique. Sirius, dit-il en se tournant vers son parrain, on va t'innocenter.

\- Oui, Lord Potter, répondit le gobelin en s'inclinant.

\- Ils avaient tout prévu, dit Sirius d'une voix blanche. Ils ont prévu la preuve de mon innocence au cas où ils mouraient à cause de Peter...

\- James et Lily étaient des gens bons, les meilleurs des amis, est-ce que ça t'étonne vraiment ? Lui dit Remus. Je savais que vous éprouviez de la méfiance à mon égard à cette époque. Pourtant, ils ne m'ont pas oublié et me font confiance pour être aux côté d'Harry, ajouta-t-il ému aux larmes.

\- Et ils se méfiaient de Dumbledore. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire entièrement confiance. Ils l'ont exclu des allés de ma famille mais je crois qu'il ne le sait pas encore, sourit le Survivant.

Lorsque Ragnock revint avec un copie officielle du testament, Harry ajouta y ajouta une lettre dans laquelle il disait vouloir qu'un procès soit programmé au plus vite pour innocenter son parrain et que, si elle rencontrait une certaine résistance, elle devait lui en faire part. Harry s'en occuperait. Il signa la lettre et un gobelin subalterne partit l'envoyer.

\- Ragnock, avez-vous les dossiers des locaux dont nous avions parlé ?

\- Oui bien sûr Lord Potter, les voici.

Harry les prit et les rangea sous sa robe.

\- J'aurais besoin d'accéder au coffre des Black, dit Sirius au gestionnaire.

\- Tout de suite, Lord Black.

Durant son absence, Harry feuilleta les dossiers. Le grand bâtiment avec un pourtour accessible par des escaliers était très intéressant mais pas pour ce qu'il voulait faire. L'ancienne taverne par contre avait un intérieur spacieux et était le premier bâtiment délimitant le Chemin de Traverse de l'allée des Embrumes. Toutes les personnes peu recommandables pourraient passer par l'arrière-cour. Il faudrait prévoir quelques travaux mais ce serait parfait.

\- Dis-moi Remus, tu as trouvé un travail ?

\- Pas pour le moment, non. Je pensais en chercher dans le monde moldu là, au moins, mon problème ne serait pas connu de mes employeurs.

\- Et si je te proposais un travail, une maison et un horaire adapté à ta situation ? Suggéra Harry.

\- Et où aurais-tu déniché cette maison et ce travail ? Demanda-t-il, haussant le sourcil.

Sirius revint avec un paquet vingt minutes plus tard.

\- Voilà, j'en ai fini ici, dit-il.

\- Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire Lord Potter ? Demanda Ragnock à Harry. Je peux voir si le tailleur est prêt à vous de revoir de suite, si vous le voulez.

\- C'est d'accord pour le tailleur mais d'abord j'aimerais acheter ce bâtiment, dit-il en lui rendant le dossier de la taverne. Faites le nécessaire et tenez-moi informé de l'achat de l'autre local si cela arrivait.

\- Bien mon Seigneur. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

\- Tu achètes un bâtiment ? Articula Remus, sidéré. Harry, tu n'as que quatorze ans, que ferais-tu d'un…

\- C'est la maison et le travail dont je t'ai parlé.

\- Harry tu n'as pas à faire ça pour moi…

\- Je ne le fais pas pour toi Remus. J'ai fait cet achat pour une raison que je vous donnerai plus tard et, si cet achat peut faire fructifier mes finances et te donner un endroit où habiter en plus d'un emploie, alors c'est du bonus, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Mooooh, son premier achat en tant que Lord, mon filleul devient un homme, dit-Sirius en effaçant une larme imaginaire sur sa joue.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- J'ai des parts dans plusieurs sociétés dont un énorme pourcentage chez Marchalls Inc. et j'ai trois brevets à mon nom pour des boissons que l'entreprise productrice et créatrice de la bière au beurre commercialise officiellement aujourd'hui.

\- Oooh je suis si fière de toi, dit Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry avait fini son article sur Marchalls Inc. et avait déjà écrit une partie du face à face des ministres. Lorsqu'il reviendrait à Poudlard, il demandera à Hermione de vérifier son orthographe et sa syntaxe avant de lui demander les informations qu'elle aurait trouvées pour qu'il puisse finir son double article.

A la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier ce matin, Harry pu lire avec joie un superbe article sur la commercialisation de trois nouvelles boissons de Marchalls Inc., très appréciés des gens qui les avaient découvertes la veille. Il y avait beaucoup de commentaires très positifs et, apparemment, beaucoup de tavernes et commerces avaient passé commande auprès de l'entreprise.

Grâce à la pensine -objet très utile qu'il se procurera dès qu'il en trouvera une, Harry connaissait désormais la prophétie par cœur après l'avoir écouté une dizaine de fois.

 _« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… »_

Ses parents avaient défié Voldemort par trois fois et il était né fin juillet, un jour plus tard que Neville. La cicatrice était la marque dont parlait la prophétie mais quel pouvoir avait-il que Voldemort ignorait qu'avait Harry ?

La connaissance de l'existence des horcruxe était-il ce pouvoir ? Il douta que Voldemort soit au courant qu'Harry ait même jamais entendu le mot 'horcruxe'.

Il se souvenait de la discussion des nombres magiques qu'il avait eue avec Ragnock quand ils avaient découvert qu'il avait un horcruxe en lui. Trois et sept. Sauf que la liste comptait plus que trois objets et que Voldemort n'avait pas prévu de faire de lui un de ses horcruxes. Donc à cette liste, il pouvait ajouter 'front d'Harry Potter' puis le rayer. L'horcruxe était détruit. On pouvait également rayer 'Mon journal'. Sur les six objets de cette liste, il n'en restait que cinq, à supposer que Voldemort les ait tous transformé en horcruxe et qu'il n'en ait pas fait d'autres qui ne soit pas sur cette liste.

Le tailleur gobelin avait pris ses mesures. Harry avait opté pour une veste avec des manches trois-quarts, un pantalon et une cape munie d'un capuchon, utile pour se promener incognito. Le gobelin avait fait des croquis des vêtements et, après quelques modifications qu'Harry voulut y apporter, le tailleur s'était mis au travail. Il recevrait ses vêtements vingt jours plus tard.

Lorsque sonna treize heure cinquante, il se leva du canapé et appela Remus. Ils avaient décidé qu'il l'accompagnerait et que Sirius resterait caché à la maison pour aider Dobby. Après leur rencontre avec Tonks, ils iraient inspecter la nouvelle possession du jeune Potter pour voir les éventuels travaux qu'il faudrait faire.

Arrivée au Chaudron Baveur, ils saluèrent Tom.

\- Est-ce qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses est arrivée ? Demanda Remus.

\- Oui, une minute avant vous, elle est assise à la table du coin là-bas, les informa-t-il en la désignant du menton.

Quand ils furent face à la table, Remus sourit.

\- Auror Tonks, ravi de vous rencontrer, dit Harry en lui serrant la main.

\- Bonjour Nymphadora, je suis Remus Lupin.

L'auror rougit.

\- Ah oui, Remus, je me souviens, dit-elle. Vous étiez mon baby-sitter avec le cousin de ma mère quand j'étais petite. Si vous pouviez éviter de m'appeler par mon prénom… Tonks, me va très bien, leur dit-elle.

\- D'accord Tonks, convint Remus.

\- J'adore vos cheveux, ce rose est vraiment pétillant, la complimenta Harry.

\- Merci, c'est ma couleur préférée. Bien sûr, quand je suis en filature, je les change en brun ou en noir pour que ce soit moins voyant.

Et le changement de couleur ponctua ses dires. Puis ses cheveux redevinrent roses.

\- Alors tu as su faire pousser tes cheveux quand tu avais sept ans, commença-t-elle. Et ensuite ? Est-ce que tu as modifié une autre partie de ton corps ou changé tes cheveux après ça ?

\- Non, c'est l'unique fois.

\- D'accord.

Elle fit une moue réflexive et sa bouche se changea en bec de canard avant de redevenir normale.

\- Généralement, le premier signe de métamorphomagie chez les jeunes sorcier concerne les cheveux et se fait très tôt, durant la première année de l'enfant. D'habitude, les enfants changent leurs cheveux de couleurs, surtout pour ressembler aux gens qu'ils aiment. Ensuite, en grandissant, ils apprennent très vite à changer certaines partie de leurs corps, les préférences se situant au niveau de la bouche et des mains ou alors ils se font pousser une queue tout en rapport avec les animaux. Ce n'est qu'à l'âge où la magie murie, vers dix, onze ans, que les jeunes métamorphomages commencent à vouloir modifier leur visage pour ressembler à d'autres personnes. Ensuite, on fait un peu de tout.

\- Et dans mon cas ?

\- C'est difficile de savoir. Il existe des sorciers ne possédant le don de métamorphomagie qu'à un certain point mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un sachant uniquement changer la longueur de ses cheveux.

\- Je n'avais jamais entendu parler des métamorphomage avant que je m'y intéresse non plus, dit Harry.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de découvrir jusqu'où s'étendent ses pouvoirs de métamophomagie ? Demanda Remus.

\- Peut-être mais, comme je suis métamophomage jusqu'au bout des ongles, je ne le connais pas. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est t'aider à modifier d'autres parties de ton corps, celle qui sont les plus sujettes à la métamorphose. Même si tu n'y arrives pas, je saurais reconnaitre les indices -s'il y en a- qui me certifieront que tu peux modifier autre chose que tes cheveux.

\- Et on pourrait faire ça cet été ?

\- Je crois que c'est possible. Ma formation me laisse peu de temps libre mais je n'ai jamais connu d'autres métamophomages que moi alors je vais pouvoir me libérer. Si tu veux, il me reste une demi-heure avant de devoir rejoindre le ministère on peut essayer quelque chose pour tes cheveux, lui proposa-t-elle.

Ses cheveux redevinrent bruns et lisses.

\- Donne-moi tes mains et ferme les yeux. Je vais rendre mes cheveux plus courts, roses et ébouriffés. Sens le changement, sens ma magie agir. Je vais aller très doucement pour que tu aies le temps de la sentir.

Harry prit les deux mains fermement puis ferma les yeux. Pendant une minute, il ne sentit rien. Il pensa que cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas vraiment métamorphomage et que la repousse de ses cheveux avait été un coup de chance.

Puis la deuxième minute, il ressentit de la chaleur dans ses mains qui monta dans ses bras jusqu'à ses épaules puis alors que la chaleur disparaissait, des picotements apparurent au niveau de son crâne. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais ça le démangeait.

Il tint un moment avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se gratter les cheveux.

Remus siffla.

\- Ah ben merde, jura Tonks. Je ne pensais pas du tout à ça.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La jeune auror fit apparaitre un miroir en s'excusant. Harry remarqua que ses cheveux n'étaient pas roses. Ils n'avaient pas changés du tout.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, on va essayer d'arranger ça.

Harry se regarda dans la glace et eut un choc : il n'avait presque plus de cheveux, juste quelques touffes par-ci, par-là qui avaient virées au rose.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mes cheveux !

Et là Remus éclata de rire.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle ?! S'indigna Harry.

\- On dirait que tu as un peu trop senti ma magie, expliqua Tonks. Elle a carrément influencé la tienne qui a changé tes cheveux.

\- Dites-moi qu'on peut les faire revenir à la normal !

\- Je suppose qu'en faisant la chose inverse…

\- Vous supposez ?! Vous supposez ?! Il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit une putain de bonne supposition ! S'exclama Harry qui essayait de ne pas paniquer.

\- Bon, dit-elle après avoir changé ses cheveux en roses, ébouriffés et très courts, reprends-mes mains. Je vais changer mes cheveux pour qu'ils ressemblent à tes cheveux habituellement.

Il se passa la même chose : rien pendant une minute, une vague de chaleur pendant la deuxième puis des picotements. Quand il en eut assez, il lâcha les mains de l'Auror et se gratta les cheveux. Quand ça s'arrêta, il prit le miroir.

\- Intéressant.

Elle se frotta le menton.

\- Tu es définitivement un métamorphomage. Jusqu'à quel point ? Aucune idée. Mais c'est certain : cela va bien au-delà de tes cheveux.

Harry l'écouta tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux redevenu normaux.

\- Ne tentes rien sans que je ne sois là au risque de te retrouver avec des cheveux roses très longtemps. Je t'enverrai une lettre au mois de juin pour te donner des dates pendant lesquelles je serais disponible pour des leçons de métamorphomagie.

\- D'accord.

Alors qu'elle se levait et passait sa cape autour d'elle, Harry se rappela quelque chose.

\- Auror Tonks, si vous avez une minute, j'aurais quelque chose à vous proposer.

Il lui parla du projet 'Poudlard Magazine'. Il parla également de son projet d'articles sur les ministres, Peter Pettigrew et Sirius Black. Bien sûr, il n'était pas prévu de lui dire qu''il connaissait Sirius et qu'il vivait même avec lui. Il lui dit avoir besoin de sources documentaires comme la retranscription du procès de Sirius Black pour la mort de ses parents en 1981.

\- Les archives sont ouvertes au public, lui dit-elle.

\- Oui, mais pour accéder à ce qu'on veut, il faut d'abord demander l'autorisation, donner les raisons pour lesquelles nous voulons tels ou tel document et attendre au minimum deux mois avant d'y avoir accès. Et, comme je suis à Poudlard, ce n'est pas vraiment possible.

\- Alors que moi, auror en formation, je pourrais prendre une copie des originaux dont tu as besoin sans avoir à demander d'autorisation, ni avoir à me justifier et te les envoyer dans la semaine. Pourquoi ne pas y aller, Remus ?

\- J'étais ami avec Sirius Black. On me refusera l'accès aux documents.

L'argument était boiteux mais sembla convaincre la jeune femme. Harry pensa que Remus ne voulait pas lui parler de son petit problème de fourrure.

\- Très bien. Et qu'est-ce que je gagne au change ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant osciller ses sourcils.

\- Quand vous verrez les documents que je vous demande, vous comprendrez pourquoi je les veux. Et si ça ne vous suffit pas, disons que je vous devrais un service.

\- Ça marche ! Ah et, au point où on en est, tu peux me tutoyer, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. A bientôt Remus, j'ai été ravie de te revoir !

\- Moi aussi Tonks, moi aussi, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

La jeune auror rougit à nouveau.

 _Tiens, ça c'est intéressant_ , songea Harry.

\- Alors, où se trouve ton bâtiment ? Demanda Remus une fois Tonks partie.

\- Au numéro cent vingt-deux.

Ils parcourent l'ensemble du Chemin de traverse et, après avoir passé Gringott sur leur droite, tombèrent sur l'arche définissant l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes. Sur leur gauche, une bâtisse à la façade grise peu avenante : la taverne.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que tu aies bien fait d'acheter ça, dit Remus.

\- L'habit de fait pas le moine. Le dossier que m'a remis Ragnock détaillait surtout l'intérieur et ça m'a plu. Entrons.

Harry posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte qui grinça jusqu'à ce qu'elle cogne le mur. Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur, aucune lumière naturelle ne pouvait filtrer par les vitres crasseuses des fenêtres. Remus avisa les quelques torches qu'il y avait sur les murs et les alluma.

Le bâtiment avait été entièrement vidé. Il ne restait que le grand bar en forme de U et les torches. L'espace était assez grand pour accueillir une quinzaine de tables, selon leur taille et leur format. C'était très grand, en somme.

\- On va voir l'étage ? Proposa Harry.

Remus opina. La porte donnant sur les escaliers était à côté du bar. Il y avait vingt marches. Au premier étage, ils comptèrent dix portes comme mentionné dans le dossier. Ils les ouvrirent toutes : c'étaient des petites chambres, vides de tout meubles, pouvant accueillir un lit, une table de nuit, une armoire, un bureau et une chaise. Il y avait également dans chaque chambre une porte menant à une petite salle d'eau avec tout le nécessaire.

\- C'est plutôt pas mal, dit Harry. La salle d'eau est même mieux qu'au Chaudron Baveur même si les chambres sont légèrement plus petites. A l'étage suivant, ce sont des salles privées, il y en a cinq et sont assez grandes pour accueillir une vingtaine de personne autour d'une table, dit-il alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

Remus jeta un coup d'œil aux salles puis le rejoint.

\- Et tout en haut, ce sont les habitations du propriétaire.

C'était un petit appartement de quatre pièces. Il y avait un petit salon, une cuisine assez grande pour y mettre une table et des chaises puis, au fond, une chambre avec salle de bain. L'ensemble était plutôt propre comparé au rez-de-chaussée.

\- L'appartement est très bien, dit Harry. Ça te plait Remus ?

\- Assez, oui, répondit-il. Est-ce que je peux connaitre la raison qui t'a fait acheter cet endroit ?

\- Je veux en faire un refuge pour les gens qui, comme toi, ne sont pas aimés de la société. Ici, tout le monde sera le bienvenu. Et si une personne n'est pas d'accord avec ça, elle sera gentiment invitée à quitter les lieux. Le travail que je te propose est 'tavernier'.

\- C'est une excellente idée, approuva Remus, ses yeux errants dans l'appartement.

\- Et comme tu seras le gérant de cette taverne, tu pourrais fermer les jours précédant et suivant chaque pleine lune. Les clients n'auront rien à en dire puisqu'il sera connu que tu es un loup garou. Tous les clients pourront se montrer sous leur vrai jour, ils n'auront pas à se cacher ici. On servira un panel de boissons différentes et même du sang pour les vampires. Ici, les couverts en argent sont bannis, le sang sera servi aux vampires et la taverne ouvrira tard le soir. Cette taverne devra ouvrir de quatorze heures à une heure du matin avec une brève fermeture d'une heure entre dix-sept et dix-huit heures pour te permettre de préparer à manger pour les clients. Bien sûr, si le besoin s'en fait sentir, je pourrais engager un elfe de maison pour s'occuper des chambres et des repas.

\- Non, je le ferais moi-même. Harry, je te remercie. Avoir un emploie, c'est tellement précieux comme cadeau. Merci.

\- Il faut dire que ça fait aussi marcher les bénéfices alors ne me remercies pas. Et puis, tu mérites le meilleur Remus.

* * *

Le lendemain, assis sur les marches de l'escalier, Harry attendait que sonne dix heures et demie. Sirius vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

\- Décidément, tu aimes t'assoir à côté de moi en ce moment, dit Harry avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est parce que je suis ton parrain et, en tant que tel, je me dois, dans ma grande sagesse, de te prodiguer des conseils.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois sage Sirius.

\- Tut tut tut, balaya-t-il de la main. On n'a pas beaucoup parlé de la jeune fille qui occupe tes pensées.

\- Elle sait que Voldemort va revenir et elle a peur pour sa famille. Ils sont neutres, tu sais ? Etre ami avec moi, sortir avec moi, ce n'est plus être neutre aux yeux de Voldemort. En fait, je la comprends mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait de nos sentiments alors ?

\- Le problème, c'est la peur et rien ne pourra la faire changer d'avis. La peur est une des choses les plus puissantes qui existe, et ça Voldemort l'a bien compris. Mais l'amour aussi est une force qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer. Pense à ce qu'a fait Lily pour te garder en vie.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ?

\- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour raisonner une personne qui a peur.

\- Alors, c'est foutu ? J'abandonne ? Demanda-t-il, confus.

Il ne voulait pas abandonner l'amitié de Daphné, et encore moins enfouir ses sentiments en espérant qu'ils disparaissent.

\- Non, dit Sirius en pointant son front du doigt, tu dois penser avec ta tête. Si la peur la paralyse, alors tu dois la faire disparaitre.

\- Et comment je fais ça ?

\- Ca, je ne sais pas. La seule chose que je vois, c'est trouver tous les horcruxes, les détruire et empêcher le retour de Voldemort mais veux-tu attendre aussi longtemps ?

\- Non. Donc il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour effacer sa crainte, dit Harry. Ça ne va pas être une mince affaire…


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Habituellement, les vacances scolaires semblaient passer avec la lenteur d'un escargot pour Harry. Mais cette-fois, elles avaient été trop rapides, trop courtes : il lui avait été difficile de quitter son parrain et Remus il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution au problème concernant Daphné et il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à Dumbledore. Car il était certain que le vieux sorcier apprendrait que le jeune Potter n'avait pas passé ces deux semaines chez les Dursley.

Le temps de rendre les nombreux devoirs était arrivé. Harry n'avait aucun soucis à se faire de ce côté-là bien que, connaissant Rogue, il n'aurait rien de mieux qu'un 'Acceptable'. Mais il s'en fichait, car il savait que son devoir valait bien plus. Hermione avait rendu pas moins de cinq parchemins quand il n'en fallait que trois et dix parchemins alors que Rogue en avait demandé six.

Il connaissait enfin toutes les runes gobelines. Le professeur Babbling l'initia donc à l'enchaînement des runes, ce qui consiste à lier plusieurs runes pour un faire une chaine. Cela permettait de faire des rituels ou de créer des barrières magiques. C'était très utilisé par les briseurs de sorts. Mais c'était encore très théorique. Seuls les élèves de septième année pouvaient activer les chaines runiques s'ils se vouaient à une carrière de briseur de sorts.

Alors que les cours venaient de commencer, Skeeter faisait déjà des siennes. Dans la Gazette, elle publiait un article disant qu'Hagrid était à moitié géant et que les élèves n'étaient pas en sécurité à Poudlard.

Harry en eut assez. Elle avait été prévenue mais n'avait pas écouté. Tant pis pour elle.

Il envoya le soir-même une plainte écrite contre Skeeter en deux exemplaires : un adressé au bureau de la Gazette et l'autre au Département de la Justice magique. Dans une autre lettre, il prévient le directeur de la Gazette que, si Skeeter ne publiait pas des excuses à l'encontre d'Hagrid dans les dix jours qui suivaient, elle devait être renvoyée au risque qu'Harry retire ses parts du journal.

Harry passa beaucoup de temps avec Hermione qui heureusement avait décidé que la S.A.L.E. était une mauvaise idée. Il essayait d'inclure un maximum Neville et Ginny. Il avait appris à apprécier la jeune fille et encore plus depuis le bal. Elle n'était pas chiante ni collante comme le prétendait Ron. Mais, pensa Harry, c'était peut-être ce que pensait la plupart des garçons à propos de leur petite sœur. N'en ayant pas lui-même, il ne pouvait être sûr de rien.

Le mardi matin, il reçut enfin le matériel qu'il avait commandé pour le journal en quatre petits colis. Il avait ajouté quelques gallions dans le bon de commande afin que le fournisseur ne les envoie pas directement à Poudlard. Ainsi, cela donnait l'impression que les colis provenaient d'Honeydukes, point relais par lequel les colis étaient passés et avaient été rattaché à Hedwige. Il donna dans le couloir le colis contenant le nouvel appareil photo à Colin puis rangea le reste dans sa malle après avoir récupéré ses affaires de cours.

Le jeudi soir, il essaya de se transformer en panthère d'un coup. Il n'y arriva pas. Epuisé, il resta sourd aux appels persistants de son miroir à double sens.

Puis, le samedi, après deux heures de métamorphoses progressives, il y parvint. Malheureusement, complètement épuisé, il jugea imprudent d'explorer avec son nouveau corps et se rechangea en humain.

Il s'endormit alors dans la salle sur demande à même le sol.

 **10 janvier**

A son réveil, il fut tout courbaturé à cause de ses efforts de la veille et de la dureté du sol. Il amena son poignet devant son visage et regarda l'heure qu'indiquait sa montre. Il pensa à une lumière tamisée pas trop forte pour les yeux mais suffisamment pour lui permettre de voir les aiguilles. La Salle s'exécuta. Il était quatre heures du matin. Il pensa qu'il devait communiquer par miroir avec Sirius et Remus plus tard dans la journée étant donné qu'il avait raté leur rendez-vous habituel du samedi soir.

Comme il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir davantage, il partit explorer le château. Il lui restait treize heures à tuer avant d'aller à l'infirmerie. Il se demandait ce que Madame Pomfresh allait lui apprendre cette fois.

Il passa par les cuisines pour se prendre un en-cas et un chocolat chaud puis, en sortant, se mit à réfléchir aux fondateurs.

Il savait que l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffle se trouvait là où des tonneaux étaient empilés, près de l'entrée de la cuisine. Harry se dit que c'était un bon point de départ pour rechercher la salle secrète d'Helga Poufsouffle.

Aux alentours des tonneaux, rien. Entre le tableau donnant sur l'entrée de la cuisine et l'entrée de la salle commune, il n'y avait qu'un petit escalier et un couloir, dont les murs étaient vides de tableaux ou autres décorations.

Il fit des allers-retours dans le couloir, comme il le ferait devant la Salle-sur-Demande, en pensant à un endroit chaleureux pour dormir. Mais aucune porte n'apparut sur le mur, ni aucune trappe sur le sol ou au plafond.

Harry continua donc son chemin. Il pensa à activer la carte du Maraudeur qu'il avait dans la grande poche de son sweat et regarda s'il n'y avait pas un couloir ou une porte invisible à l'œil nu mais bien cartographié. Toujours rien.

Puis, après une heure de recherche, une statuette dans un coin attira son attention. Elle représentait un chaudron d'or entouré de farfadets. Le socle était immense. Harry regarda sur la carte du Maraudeur si un mot de passe était annoté par rapport à cette statue peut-être était-ce un passage secret ? Mais rien.

Harry observa les farfadets. Ils étaient au nombre de trois : le premier riait du deuxième qui se tenait le ventre, une grosse grimace sur le visage. Sans doute avait-il des maux d'estomac. Le troisième reposait sur le côté du chaudron et mangeait des poires sans s'occuper des deux premiers.

Harry recula pour voir correctement l'ensemble. Les farfadets étaient des lutins espiègles, créatures invisibles pour les moldus et ils se terraient en forêt. Poufsouffle était une sorcière qui aimait la nature, les animaux et les créatures magiques.

Farfadets.

Poufsouffle.

Salle commune.

Cuisine.

Poires.

Tout d'abord, Harry se dit que c'était trop facile. Ensuite, il chatouilla chacun des farfadets. Lorsqu'il arriva au troisième, celui mangeant des poires, le chaudron bougea vers la gauche, s'enfonçant dans le mur, laissant voir un passage menant sous le château. Puis Harry se dit qu'il avait une chance de nifleur (NDA : 'une chance de cocu' en langage sorcier). Et enfin, il reprit ses esprits.

Il traça une rune de lumière dans sa main gauche –ainsi sa main droite restait libre au cas où- et l'activa. Sa baguette dans son autre main, il descendit les marches menant il ne savait où.

Le chemin et les murs étaient en terre, ce qui confirmait qu'ils avaient été creusés il y a très longtemps et que personne d'autre n'y avait mis les pieds ou n'avait eu le temps de solidifier le tunnel avec des matériaux plus robustes. Il marcha deux cents mètres, éclairé uniquement par sa main, avant d'arriver à un carrefour. Il y avait trois chemins et tous les trois étaient indiqués d'un panonceau en bois.

Le premier à sa gauche menait à la forêt interdite le second, face à lui, menait à l'opposé, aux grilles du château quant au dernier chemin sur sa droite, selon l'inscription, il menait à la 'chambre'. Il prit le chemin sur sa droite. Encore deux cents mètre et il arriva devant une porte ronde, ressemblant au couvercle d'un tonneau, haut de deux mètre. Il poussa la porte qui, malgré son poids, glissa assez facilement.

La salle était grande et illuminée par un grand lustre sur lequel s'épanouissait une plante gigantesque. Elle semblait en bonne santé, Harry se dit donc que les elfes avaient accès à cette salle et s'en occupait. Le manque de poussière appuya son hypothèse. Des hublots donnaient vue sur plusieurs endroits du château : il y avait les quatre salles communes, trois hublots donnaient des points de vue différents dans la Grande Salle, un autre montrait le Grand Hall, un autre montrait l'intérieur du bureau du directeur et le dernier montrait une vue du parc à partir de la tour d'astronomie. Si Dumbledore avait eu un moyen d'espionnage comme celui-ci, il aurait été impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

Harry avait maintenant un confortable poste de surveillance rien que pour lui. Le canapé central en forme de U était immense et douillet et lui permettait d'avoir une vue panoramique sur chacun des hublots. La salle était décorée pour rappeler la nature : les murs étaient peints en bronze, brun et jaune et il y avait quelques pots de fleurs ici et là.

Une table contre le mur devait servir de bureau. Dessus, une pile de livres de botanique et des parchemins sur lesquels la fondatrice avait dessiné des plantes. Il regarda le titre des livres. Quatre devaient se trouver à la bibliothèque de l'école mais les deux carnets sur le dessus devaient être uniques puisqu'ils avaient été écrits de la main de la fondatrice.

Il avait trouvé les carnets d'Helga Poufsouffle.

* * *

Il n'eut pas grand-chose à dire aux deux maraudeurs finalement. Remus l'informa que les ouvriers étaient arrivés mercredi à la taverne et avaient commencés les travaux. L'endroit serait comme neuf d'ici un mois. Si on prenait en compte, les papiers qu'Harry devait encore signer pour officialiser l'ouverture de la taverne, pour faire vérifier que les chambres et le bar soient aux norme et décrocher une licence de vente de boissons, Remus pourrait ouvrir dans environ deux mois.

Alors qu'il passait certaines de ses nuits au Poste de surveillance, nouveau nom qu'Harry donna à la salle secrète d'Helga Poufouffle, Harry se demanda comment la sorcière pouvait avoir vue sur ces endroits. Un sortilège remplaçant les caméras moldu ? Un effet miroir à double sens mais à sens unique cette fois ? Y avait-il, quelque part, des instructions pour changer de vue ?

Car cela lui aurait été vraiment utile pour espionner Maugrey. Ce qu'il avait constaté la nuit du bal n'avait aucun sens et aucun des hublots ne pourraient l'aider à y comprendre quelque chose. Depuis qu'il avait découvert cette salle, même surveiller le directeur ne lui avait rien appris. Il parlait à Fumseck, envoyait des lettres, remplissait de la paperasse tout en mangeant des bonbons et passait son temps la tête plongée dans sa pensine. Peut-être que les souvenirs qui s'y trouvaient étaient intéressants mais il n'y avait pas accès.

Ayant grignoté quelques tartines, Harry alla voler sur le terrain pendant deux heures avant de rejoindre l'infirmerie. L'infirmière n'avait pas grand-chose à lui prendre ce jour-là mais ce fut très utile. Le sort de diagnostique remplaçait trois examens moldu : le bilan sanguin, l'analyse d'urine et le scanner. Il testa le sort sur lui-même puis sur Madame Pomfresh avant d'être relâché. La prochaine fois, avait-elle dit, il apprendrait à différencier plusieurs types de blessures internes et le moyen de les soigner.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, il fut accosté par Tracy qui le traina jusqu'à une salle juste à côté. Elle ferma la porte bruyamment et le regarda d'un œil courroucé. Harry avait une idée du pourquoi elle l'avait trainé ici mais décida de quand même demander :

\- Tracy ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Demanda Tracy, pas contente du tout.

Depuis qu'il la connaissait, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que joyeuse. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer cette discussion.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu aux appels de Daphné jeudi et aujourd'hui tu lui as posé un lapin !

\- Jeudi, j'étais occupé.

Il avait été tellement épuisé qu'il s'était endormi bien avant l'heure à laquelle Daphné et lui se parlaient habituellement.

\- Quand à aujourd'hui, il n'était pas prévu qu'on se voit, dit-il simplement.

Il savait que cette excuse était bidon et ne suffirait ni à la blonde ni à la brune.

\- Daphné ne pleure pas, commença Tracy. Je ne l'ai en fait jamais vue pleurer et, pourtant, on se connait depuis qu'on a six ans. Une seule larme, s'il le faut, oui mais c'est tout. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas bien du tout, elle était au bord des larmes ! Elle est persuadée que tu ne veux plus la voir et que c'est de sa faute. Alors tu vas arranger ça tout de …

\- Non, répondit sèchement Harry.

Tracy ferma la bouche de surprise et le regarda, étonnée.

\- Non ? Pourquoi pas ? Demanda-t-elle, confuse.

\- Je préfère qu'on se voit un peu moins souvent, révéla à contrecœur Harry. Il est peu probable qu'on se voit les quelques dimanches à venir.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ? Demanda Tracy.

Le cœur d'Harry se serra au souvenir de leur discussion lors du bal de Noël.

\- Elle t'a dit ne pas avoir de sentiments pour toi ou quoi ? Essaya de plaisanter la blonde.

Mais, quand elle vit Harry serrer les dents, elle sut que ce n'était pas sujet à plaisanterie.

\- Elle en a ? Elle n'en a pas ?

\- Elle n'a pas été très clair là-dessus, répondit-il, avant de reprendre rapidement : mais, peu importe, ça ne regarde qu'elle et moi.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je lui dis, moi ? Que tu ne veux plus la voir ?

\- Non, dit-il tristement, juste… dis-lui que ce n'est pas de sa faute et qu'on se verra en cours de runes.

Sur ce, Harry quitta Tracy.

* * *

La semaine suivante, les élèves apprirent qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue pour ce samedi. Le mardi et le jeudi soir, Harry organisa des réunions avec Hermione, Ginny, Colin et Luna pour parler des derniers détails des articles et comment ils allaient les publier. C'est Luna qui leur expliqua comment elle allait imprimer les journaux, les yeux dans le vague, et Colin leur montra les photos qu'il avait prises à l'intérieur du château.

Il y en avait trois : sur la première, on voyait Roger Davies essayer d'embrasser Fleur Delacour et celle-ci le repoussait avec dédain sur la deuxième, Krum faisait du jogging et était poursuivi par une dizaine de fans autour du lac sur la dernière, on pouvait voir Draco Malfoy dans le Grand Hall, glisser sur le sol mouillé par la neige et s'étaler de tout son long.

Après avoir décidé d'intituler la première photo 'Quand on use et abuse de son charme', la deuxième 'Les fans de Krum se mettent au sport', et la dernière 'Rusard fait bien son travail', ils bouclèrent leur sac et s'en allèrent chacun de leur côté. Colin, qui n'était pas encore parti, s'approcha d'Harry, une photo à la main.

\- Euh… Harry ? L'interpella-t-il, timidement.

\- Oui Colin ?

\- J'ai photographié ça aussi. Mais je ne l'ai montrée à personne d'autre ! Ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Il lui tendit le cliché. Dans le couloir devant l'infirmerie, on voyait Tracy Davis le tirer par le bras et l'emmener dans une salle dont elle claquait la porte.

Harry sourit, à moitié habité par l'ironie de la situation –après tout, son amitié avec les Serpentard devaient rester secrète- et à moitié impressionné par les talents de Colin pour rester discret.

\- C'est impressionnant Colin tu es vraiment partout !

Il regarda à nouveau la photo.

\- Tu pourrais n'en parler à personne ? Tracy est une amie et la plupart des gens seraient contre une amitié entre un Gryffondor et un Serpentard.

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit, avoua Colin, soulagé. C'est pour ça que je n'en ai parlé qu'à toi.

\- Ça te dérange si je détruis cette photo ?

\- Oh, non, elle est à toi tu en fais ce que tu veux, assura le blondinet avant de quitter la salle.

Sur ce, Harry brula la photo.

* * *

Le lendemain, Ginny vint le voir pour lui dire qu'elle avait continué ses recherches pour trouver un sort qui pourrait l'aider pendant la tâche. Elle lui montra un livre de sortilège de septième année et, à la page cent douze, elle lui montra le sort de 'têtenbulle'. C'était un sort complexe pour un sorcier de son âge mais il restait un peu plus de cinq semaines pour apprendre à le maitriser et à le maintenir au moins pendant une heure. Cela devrait être suffisant. A ce moment-là, Harry se dit que cela lui aurait été plutôt utile d'avoir une forme animagus marin. Mais il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde de pouvoir se transformer en panthère et, bientôt, en faucon.

A la fin du petit-déjeuner, Harry fut convoqué au bureau de Dumbledore.

 _Un peu tard_ , pensa-t-il.

Quinze minutes plus tard, face au directeur, Harry évita de croiser les yeux de ce dernier et vérifia ses boucliers mentaux toutes les minutes.

\- As-tu passé de bonnes fêtes Harry ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

Harry préférait donner des réponses aussi courtes et vagues que possible.

\- Il est venu à mon attention que les Dursley n'aient pas reçu de visite de ta part pendant les vacances de Noël. Peux-tu me dire où tu étais ?

\- J'ai fêté la nouvelle année en Sardaigne, professeur.

\- Oh ? Ne fut que légèrement étonné le Directeur. Très belle région à ce que j'ai entendu dire.

\- Oui, très. En plus, les italiens sont des gens fantastiques chaleureux, très accueillants et ils savent faire la fête. J'y ai passé d'excellentes vacances.

\- Et tu étais seul là-bas ?

\- Non, je me suis fait quelques amies.

Puis il ajouta en plaisantant :

\- Vous saviez que les italiennes étaient bien moins timides que les anglaises ? Elles ne m'ont pas lâché !

Dumbledore sourit, puis pris un bonbon au citron. Il lui en proposa un mais Harry déclina.

\- Je suis content d'entendre que tu as passé de bons moments en charmantes compagnies mais je voulais savoir si un adulte était avec toi en Sardaigne. Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a accompagné là-bas ?

\- Il y avait Remus. Il était très apprécié d'une vielle dame qui adorait danser.

\- Et quand es-tu rentré de Sardaigne ?

\- Le jour de l'an monsieur.

\- Et entre le jour de l'an et le jour où tu es monté dans le Poudlard Express, où étais-tu ?

\- Avec Remus, bien sûr, dit-il sans préciser l'endroit. Vous saviez qu'il a trouvé un nouveau travail ?

\- Je l'ignorais mais je suis très heureux de l'entendre.

Il y eut un silence religieux puis, alors que Dumbledore ouvrait la bouche, Harry lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

\- Est-ce que c'est tout, monsieur ?

\- Oui, bien sûr Harry, finit-il par dire.

Encore une fois, le directeur n'aurait pas ce qu'il voulait : il lui avait donné assez d'éléments de réponses pour qu'il ne soit plus obligé de répondre à ses questions sans parler de Sirius ni évoqué le Square Grimmaurd et serait tranquille jusqu'à l'été.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry alla à Pré-au-Lard avec Hermione et Neville. Ils passèrent par Honeydukes car Harry voulait refaire son stock en chocogrenouilles et en plumes en sucre et Neville en fondants au chaudron et des souris glacées. Hermione ne s'acheta que deux plumes en sucres –ses parents dentistes ne voulant pas qu'elle mange trop de bonbons.

Ensuite, ils allèrent boire une bière au beurre, au chaud aux Trois Balais. Le pub était aussi bondé que d'habitude. Alors que Neville et Hermione étaient parti s'assoir pour être sûr d'avoir de la place une fois la commande passée, Harry se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bar et commanda deux soda à la barbe à papa et une bière à la vanille épicée à Madame Rosmerta.

– Il n'est donc jamais à son bureau, celui-là ? murmura soudain Hermione quand Harry fut assis. Regardez !

Elle montra le miroir derrière le bar et Harry vit le reflet de Ludo Verpey, assis dans un coin sombre de la salle en compagnie d'une bande de gobelins. Verpey parlait très vite et à voix basse aux gobelins qui l'écoutaient les bras croisés, l'air plutôt menaçant.

Il était très étrange, songea Harry, que Verpey se trouve aux Trois Balais un week-end alors qu'il n'y avait aucune épreuve à juger dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Brusquement, Verpey tourna les yeux vers le bar, aperçut Harry, et se leva aussitôt. Harry l'entendit dire aux gobelins : « Je reviens tout de suite ! » et le vit traverser la salle pour le rejoindre, son visage juvénile à nouveau souriant.

– Harry ! S'exclama-t-il. Comment vas-tu ? J'espérais justement te voir ! Alors, tout va bien ?

– Très bien, merci, répondit Harry.

– J'aurais voulu te dire un mot en particulier, reprit Verpey d'un air impatient. Je peux vous demander de nous laisser un instant, tous les deux ?

– Ce sont mes amis, l'interrompit le jeune Potter, vous pouvez parler devant eux.

\- Euh…

\- Je leur raconterai tout après de toute façon, appuya-t-il.

– Bon, d'accord, euh… Je voulais te féliciter une fois de plus pour ta magnifique performance face au Magyar à pointes, dit Verpey. C'était vraiment remarquable.

– Merci, répondit Harry, en se doutant que Verpey avait autre chose à lui dire, sinon la présence de Neville et d'Hermione ne l'aurait pas tant gêné.

Mais Verpey n'avait pas l'air pressé d'en venir au fait. Harry le voyait jeter des coups d'œil vers le miroir pour regarder les gobelins qui fixaient sur eux leurs petits yeux en amande.

– Un vrai cauchemar, ceux-là, dit Verpey à voix basse en remarquant que Harry les observait aussi. Ils ne parlent pas très bien anglais... J'ai l'impression de me retrouver avec tous ces Bulgares, le jour de la Coupe du Monde... mais eux au moins savaient s'exprimer par gestes, tout le monde pouvait les comprendre. Tandis que ceux-là ne baragouinent que le Gobelbabil... Et moi, je ne connais qu'un seul mot en Gobelbabil. Bladvak. Ça veut dire « pioche ». Je préfère ne pas l'utiliser, ils croiraient que je les menace.

Il éclata d'un rire bref et sonore.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? demanda Harry qui voyait que les gobelins ne quittaient pas Verpey des yeux.

– Oh, c'est..., répondit Verpey, soudain mal à l'aise. Ils... heu... ils cherchent Barty Croupton.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le cherchent ici ? Il est au ministère, à Londres, non ? Dit Hermione.

– Heu... en fait, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve, dit Verpey en regardant tout à tour les trois Gryffondor. Il a... cessé de venir au bureau. Ça fait deux semaines qu'on ne le voit plus. D'après le jeune Percy, son assistant, il paraît qu'il est malade. Apparemment, il envoie ses instructions par hibou.

Harry trouva cela de plus en plus étrange. Pourtant, selon la carte, Croupton passait son temps à Poudlard dans le bureau de Maugrey. Peut-être était-ce à cause de cela que la carte avait interverti l'identité de Maugrey et celle de Croupton.

\- Mais je te demande de n'en parler à personne, Harry. Et vous aussi, dit-il en s'adressant à Hermione et Neville. Parce que Rita Skeeter continue à fouiner partout où elle peut mettre son nez et je suis prêt à parier qu'elle va transformer la maladie de Croupton en quelque chose d'abominable. Elle dirait sans doute qu'il a disparu comme Bertha Jorkins.

– Vous avez des nouvelles d'elle ? demanda Harry.

– Non, répondit Verpey qui sembla à nouveau tendu. J'ai envoyé des gens à sa recherche, bien sûr...

 _Il était temps_ , pensa Harry

\- …mais tout cela paraît très étrange. On sait qu'elle est bel et bien arrivée en Albanie, où elle a séjourné chez son cousin. Ensuite, elle est partie voir sa tante, dans le Sud... et c'est sur le chemin qu'elle a disparu sans laisser de traces... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu lui arriver...

L'Albanie. Là où Jedusor avait disparu avant de revenir au Royaume-Unis en tant que Voldemort.

\- Elle n'est pas du genre à partir avec un amoureux, par exemple... enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te parle des gobelins et de Bertha Jorkins... Je voulais simplement te demander, reprit Verpey en baissant la voix, comment tu te débrouillais avec ton œuf d'or ?

– Mr Verpey, vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit d'aider les champions, rappela Neville.

– Oui, oui... bien sûr, dit aussitôt Verpey, mais, voyons, Harry, ne nous cachons pas les choses, tout le monde souhaite que Poudlard soit vainqueur, non ?

– Vous avez proposé votre aide à Cedric ? demanda Neville.

Un très léger froncement de sourcils dessina un pli sur le visage lisse de Verpey.

– Non, répondit-il. Je... enfin …

– Merci, c'est gentil, dit Harry, mais je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

Verpey donnait presque l'impression d'avoir essuyé un affront, mais il ne put rien dire, car Fred et George venaient d'apparaître auprès d'eux.

– Bonjour, Mr Verpey, lança Fred d'une voix claironnante. Nous permettrez-vous de vous offrir un verre ?

– Heu... non, répondit Ludo Verpey en jetant un regard déçu à Harry. Non, merci, mes amis...

Fred et George parurent aussi déçus que Verpey qui continuait de regarder Harry comme si celui-ci l'avait brutalement laissé tomber.

– Bon, il faut que je file, dit-il. J'ai été ravi de vous voir, tous les trois. Bonne chance, Harry.

Il se hâta de sortir du pub. Les gobelins se levèrent aussitôt de leurs chaises et le suivirent au-dehors.

– Ces gobelins n'avaient pas l'air très amicaux, fit remarquer Hermione après avoir bu une gorgée de son soda. Délicieuse cette nouvelle boisson, commente-t-elle en regardant son verre.

Harry sourit. Neville semblait également apprécier son verre.

\- A votre avis, Croupton est vraiment malade ? Demanda Harry, revenant sur le sujet qui le préoccupait.

\- Selon ma grand-mère, Croupton n'est pas le genre de personne à prendre des congés maladie, les informa Neville. Il n'en a même pas pris quand sa femme et son fils sont morts.

\- Oh non, pas elle, dit Hermione en regardant la porte.

Rita Skeeter venait de faire son entrée dans la salle, accompagnée de son photographe bedonnant. Ce jour-là, elle portait une robe jaune banane et ses ongles très longs étaient recouverts d'un vernis rose vif. Elle alla chercher des consommations au bar et tous deux se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule pour aller s'asseoir à une table proche, sous le regard noir d'Harry et d'Hermione. Elle parlait vite et semblait très satisfaite de quelque chose.

– ... n'avait pas l'air très content de nous rencontrer, tu ne trouves pas, Bozo ? Pour quelle raison, à ton avis ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique avec une bande de gobelins accrochés à ses basques ? Il dit qu'il leur fait visiter le village... Quelle idiotie... Il a toujours été incapable de mentir convenablement. Tu crois qu'il mijote quelque chose ? On devrait peut-être faire notre petite enquête ? Imagine un peu : Déshonneur pour l'ex-directeur des sports magiques, Ludo Verpey... Pas mal comme accroche, tu ne trouves pas ? Il suffit de dénicher une histoire qui aille avec...

– Vous essayez encore de briser la vie de quelqu'un ? lança Harry d'une voix forte.

Quelques personnes tournèrent la tête vers lui. Lorsque Rita Skeeter le reconnut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent derrière ses lunettes incrustées de pierres précieuses.

– Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. C'est merveilleux ! Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas te joindre à...

– Je ne m'approcherais pas de vous, même avec un balai de trois mètres, répliqua Harry, furieux. Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça à Hagrid ?

Rita Skeeter haussa ses sourcils soulignés d'un épais trait de crayon.

– Nos lecteurs ont le droit de connaître la vérité, Harry, je ne fais que mon...

– On s'en fiche qu'il soit un demi-géant ! s'écria Harry. Il n'y a strictement rien à lui reprocher !

Le pub était devenu soudain silencieux. Derrière le bar, Madame Rosmerta les observait sans se rendre compte que la cruche qu'elle était en train de remplir d'hydromel débordait.

Le sourire de Rita Skeeter sembla s'effacer légèrement puis s'élargit à nouveau, comme si elle l'avait raccroché à ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit d'un coup sec son sac en peau de crocodile et en sortit sa Plume à Papote.

– Et si tu me parlais un peu du Hagrid que tu connais, Harry ? dit-elle. De l'homme qui se cache derrière les muscles ? Des raisons de votre amitié si improbable ? Est-ce que c'est un substitut du père, pour toi ?

Hermione se leva d'un bond, la main crispée sur son verre de soda comme s'il s'agissait d'une grenade.

– Vous êtes horrible ! dit-elle entre ses dents serrées. Vous n'avez aucune considération pour personne, tout ce qui compte pour vous, c'est de trouver quelque chose à écrire sur n'importe qui. Même sur Ludo Verpey...

– Assieds-toi donc, espèce de petite sotte et ne parle pas sans savoir, répliqua froidement Rita Skeeter, avec un regard féroce. Je pourrais te raconter sur Ludo Verpey des choses à te faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête... Ce qui leur ferait peut-être du bien, ajouta-t-elle en regardant la tignasse d'Hermione.

\- Ne lui parlez pas comme ça Skeeter !

Harry en avait plus qu'assez de cette journaliste de pacotille.

\- J'attends toujours vos excuses pour l'article honteux que vous avez fait sur Hagrid ! Si vous ne le faites pas, votre directeur de rédaction a pour ordre de vous renvoyer.

\- Oh, alors c'est de toi que venait cette plainte ridicule ? Rit Skeeter.

\- Vous croyez que je ne l'ai envoyé qu'à la Gazette ? Attendez-vous à recevoir un courrier du Département de la Justice magique sous peu.

\- C'est une menace Monsieur Potter ? Répondit froidement Skeeter.

\- Je ne menace pas, moi, Skeeter, je réagis. S'attaquer à mes amis, c'est s'attaquer à moi et vous ignorez totalement à qui vous avez à faire apparemment.

\- Viens Bozo, on s'en va, dit-elle à l'adresse de son photographe.

Lorsqu'elle eut passé la porte, les discussions reprirent.

\- Je vais voir Hagrid, vous venez avec moi ? Demanda-t-il à ses amis.

Dumbledore était déjà sur les lieux lorsqu'Harry, Neville et Hermione arrivèrent à sa cabane. Hermione assura à Hagrid que beaucoup d'élèves l'appréciaient lui et ses cours, Harry lui parla de la plainte qu'il avait déposée à l'encontre de Skeeter et Neville assura que sa grand-mère était furieuse que Skeeter ait publié un tel article. Dumbledore ajouta son grain de sel en l'informant qu'il avait reçu beaucoup de courriers d'anciens élèves qui seraient mécontents s'il décidait de renvoyer Hagrid. Après de multiples sanglots et remerciements, le demi-géant accepta de reprendre son poste dès le lundi matin.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry passa la matinée à se changer à volonté en panthère. Cela le fatiguait de moins en moins à chaque nouvelle transformation et il effectuait le changement de plus en plus rapidement. La salle sur demande lui donna des meubles à grimper, des poutres à escalader et des obstacles. Puis Harry pensa à un terrain de course et il profita des muscles puissants de son animagus pour faire plusieurs tours de piste sans efforts. Il avait hâte de pouvoir se balader sous cette forme dehors mais il lui faudrait attendre un peu.

L'après-midi, lors de sa séance de médicomagie, Harry parvint assez facilement à maitriser le sort de diagnostique mais différencier tous les types de blessures n'était pas chose aisée. Finalement, il continuerait là-dessus le dimanche suivant.

Comme la semaine précédente, il ne se rendit pas dans la salle de classe désaffectée où il avait l'habitude de retrouver Daphné, Tracy et Blaise avant les vacances de Noël. Il avait longtemps débattu sur le fait de continuer à voir Daphné et ne plus évoquer le sujet de la discussion qu'ils avaient lors du bal. C'était elle qui avait dit qu'ils ne pourraient plus se voir s'il insistait à vouloir parler de sentiments et à vouloir plus que de l'amitié. Mais il ne pouvait pas effacer ses sentiments ni s'empêcher d'agir normalement quand elle était près de lui. Alors, il ne la voyait plus le dimanche.

Cela ne faisait que deux semaines que les cours à Poudlard avaient repris, quatre semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parlé à travers le miroir ni face-à-face et Daphné lui manquait horriblement. Les quelques coups d'œil qu'il lui jetait à travers la Grande Salle, en essayant de ne pas croiser son regard souvent dirigé vers lui, ne suffisaient pas. Les quelques mots échangés lors des cours de runes n'étaient pas naturels. Harry ne lui disait que le strict minimum et Daphné ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger la situation car les autres élèves pouvaient les entendre.

Quand il y pensait, avant de s'endormir le soir, il se trouvait un peu ridicule : il avait décidé de moins voir Daphné pour éviter qu'elle décide qu'ils ne se voient plus du tout. Il se rassurait alors chaque soir : le message qu'il lui avait passé par l'intermédiaire de Tracy disait bien que c'était temporaire. Daphné, elle, aurait décidé que ce serait définitif.

Il savait que, lorsqu'il trouverait une solution et reprendrait contact avec la Serpentard, cette dernière lui en voudrait énormément. Mais il préféra ne pas y penser pour le moment. Chaque chose en son temps.

* * *

La semaine suivante, Harry profita du douillet canapé du Poste pour terminer sa bibliothèque mentale. Il continua de trier ses souvenirs et créa deux nouvelles étagères. Plusieurs livres contenant les secrets de Poudlard, les couloirs, les statues et les salles allèrent sur la première étagère et un unique livre contenant l'intitulé de la prophétie se rangea sur la seconde étagère.

Ses souvenirs ainsi rangés et classés, il avait l'esprit apaisé et les connaissances lui apparaissaient plus rapidement et étaient bien plus complètes qu'avant ce rangement.

Le mercredi, Harry reçut enfin des nouvelles de Tonks. Malgré sa position au ministère, cela lui avait pris plus temps pour accéder aux documents qu'il voulait et elle les avait épluché à plusieurs reprises tant le contenu l'avait laissée incrédule. Elle dit dans sa lettre avoir trouvé l'ordre d'envoi de son parrain à Azkaban mais n'avoir trouvé aucun document attestant que Sirius avait eu un procès avant cela.

Harry en fit une copie et l'envoya à la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique. Avec la copie du testament de ses parents, Harry était certain d'avoir assez de preuves pour que son parrain soit innocenté.

Tonks s'était permis de faire une copie des procès des mangemorts qui avaient eu lieus après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle s'était dit que cela pourrait l'intéresser. Harry les feuilleta au Poste le soir-même.

Trois procès attirèrent son attention.

Le premier était celui de Lucius Malefoy, le père de Draco. Il avait déclaré avoir agi sous l'emprise de l'imperium et avait été jugé innocent de toutes les charges.

Le deuxième était un procès à huit clos. Severus Rogue n'avait pas été arrêté et jeté à Azkaban car Dumbledore s'était porté garant de son aide pendant la guerre.

Harry était interloqué : Rogue était un mangemort ?

A quoi pensait Dumbledore quand il l'avait engagé ?

Le dernier procès portait un nom connu : Croupton.

Harry l'ouvrit. Le procureur en charge du dossier était Bartemius Croupton Senior. Jusque-là, aucune surprise. Mais le mangemort jeté à Azkaban à la fin du procès portait le nom de Bartemius Croupton Junior.

Son fils.

 **21 janvier**

Dans la salle commune, Harry avait demandé à Dobby une bassine –il ne voulait pas encore montrer la Salle-sur-Demande aux filles- et l'avait remplie d'un rapide _Aguamenti_. Assisté d'Hermione et Ginny qui voulurent aussi apprendre le sort, il essaya de tenir la bulle plus de cinq minutes sans qu'elle n'éclate. Bien sûr, Hermione y arriva dès la troisième tentative, Harry seulement au bout de la cinquième. Ils attendirent que Ginny y arrive également il ne lui fallut que deux tentative de plus qu'Harry, ce qui était remarquable pour une élève troisième année.

Ils lancèrent une dernière fois le sort et plongèrent la tête dans l'eau. Le but était de tester son efficacité et de voir combien de temps il tiendrait sous l'eau. Lorsqu'Harry regarda le fond de la bassine, la tête dans l'eau, il compta les secondes qui passaient. Arrivé à deux cent quatre-vingt-cinq secondes, la bulle éclata et il sortit la tête de l'eau.

Quelqu'un lui tendit une serviette. Il essuya son visage puis frotta ses cheveux. Quand il regarda sur sa droite, il vit Ginny.

\- J'ai dû sortir la tête de l'eau vingt seconde avant toi, dit-elle. Hermione y est encore et les cinq minutes sont passées depuis quinze secondes.

La brune émergea la tête de l'eau quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Cinq minutes et trente seconde, dit-elle les yeux fermés alors que l'eau dégoulinait de son visage.

Harry lança le sort de séchage sur les deux filles puis sur lui-même. Ses cheveux étaient courts mais les filles avaient besoin de bien plus qu'une serviette pour sécher leurs cheveux.

\- Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui. Testons le sort chacun de notre côté pour en allonger la durée puis nous retenterons ça sous l'eau samedi si vous voulez.

\- J'ai promis à Luna qu'on ferait notre devoir d'astronomie ensemble samedi après-midi. Je vous rejoindrai qu'on a fini.

\- D'accord. On fera ça ici de toute façon.

Au soir, allongé dans son lit à baldaquins, il entendait la voix de Daphné, provenant du miroir sous son oreiller, qui l'appelait. Elle le faisait chaque jeudi depuis la rentrée.

Il avait pensé à mettre le miroir dans sa malle. Ainsi il ne l'entendrait plus. Mais il n'en avait pas la force. En soupirant, épris de culpabilité et de tristesse, il jeta un sort de silence sur le miroir puis s'endormit.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent ne changèrent rien à ses habitudes. Transformations animagus, sort du têtenbulle, discussion avec Sirius et Remus à travers le miroir, vol avec son Eclair de Feu, séance de médicomagie et surveillance de Maugrey avec la carte au Poste.

Il avait parlé des choses étranges qu'il avait découvert sur Maugrey à son parrain et son oncle l'absence de Croupton au ministère, mais sa présence au château, toujours dans le bureau de Maugrey celui-ci identifié comme étant Croupton par la carte la carte qui ne précisait ni Junior ni Senior sur l'étiquette des noms.

Harry commença à se demander si le fils de Croupton était vraiment mort, juste emprisonné à Azkaban ou alors bien plus proche qu'il le croyait…


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Harry aimait vraiment la Salle-sur-Demande elle offrait tellement de possibilités ! Alors qu'il faisait des tractions sur une barre de suspension, il avait une échelle aussi haute que celle de la Chambre des Secret dans son champ de vision. C'est à peine s'il voyait le plafond.

Avant de la changer, la salle n'était qu'une boucle sans fin d'escaliers montants et descendants qu'Harry avait monté et descendu une trentaine de fois. Rien de tel pour se muscler les cuisses. Maintenant, il s'occupait de ses bras –ainsi il reposait ses muscles inférieurs endoloris- et, ensuite, de son endurance en montant une échelle.

Faire du sport ne servait pas uniquement à se muscler, à être plus endurant au combat ou en duel, ni même à être plus rapide c'était un exutoire à sa frustration et à l'énervement provoqué par tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Et puis, quand il allait prendre une douche, épuisé et puant la sueur, après une séance de sport, il était trop fatigué pour penser à quoi que ce soit.

Arrivé à sa trentième traction, il lâcha la barre et demanda une douche et une serviette à la salle. Une porte apparut. Il demanda à Dobby de lui apporter des vêtements propres de sa malle puis se lava.

Il était onze heures trente quand il eut fini et il avait faim. Mais manger dans la Grande Salle ne le tenta pas. Il avait croisé le regard de Daphné au petit-déjeuner : de la pure torture. Son regard avait été froid, ses lèvres étaient serrées en une ligne mince. Aucun sourire. Rien. Elle ne comprenait pas son attitude envers elle et ne semblait vraiment pas l'apprécier. Autant ses yeux semblaient tristes au départ –il fallait vraiment bien la connaitre pour y déceler de la tristesse-, autant ils étaient froids depuis quelques jours.

Il demanda un raccourci à la Salle-sur-Demande afin d'accéder plus rapidement aux cuisines. Un trou apparut dans le sol. Il se pencha vers l'ouverture : c'était un toboggan. Il rangea sa carte et sa cape dans ses poches puis se laissa glisser. La descente fut longue. Après tout, il était au septième étage et les cuisines se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée.

Un pan du mur près du portrait de la coupe de fruit s'ouvrit et il atterrit lourdement sur ses fesses. Pratique ce raccourci mais pas très confortable.

Après avoir pris de quoi se sustenter, il se réfugia au Poste. Dans le canapé, alors qu'il finissait de manger sa poire, il ouvrit l'un des journaux d'Helga Poufsouffle. Harry n'était pas vraiment porté sur la botanique et la nature en général mais aimait les animaux. Et puis, il pourrait trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

Dans le premier journal, la fondatrice avait commencé une encyclopédie de plantes moldues et magiques. Sur les cinq dernières pages, elle avait décrit les quelques créatures magiques qui habitaient la forêt interdite.

Le second était une bonne lecture mais Harry n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. Elle parlait beaucoup de la nature, de la magie et du lien qui était établi entre les deux dans la moitié du carnet puis il y avait quelques pages blanches. Enfin, dans les dernières pages, elle parlait de sa fille qui disparaissait dans les sombres recoins du château. Elle suspectait un petit ami alors qu'elle était fiancée au fils d'un éminent sorcier de sa connaissance. Pour avoir des réponses à ses questions, elle avait échangé une brique de chaque salle qu'elle voulait mettre sous surveillance par une brique qu'elle avait enchantée. Grâce à ce système de surveillance connue d'elle seule, elle put prendre sa fille en flagrant délit avec un jeune sorcier de son âge appartenant à la maison Gryffondor.

Le ou les sorts utilisés pour enchanter les briques n'étaient expliqués dans aucun des journaux et, pourtant, Harry les relut trois fois pour en être certain. Cela lui aurait été fort utile et il se doutait que le processus devait être intéressant.

Puis il relut la fin du second carnet.

Poufsouffle avait échangé les briques.

Si Harry voulait utiliser le Poste à son avantage, le seul moyen de changer le point de vue des hublots était sûrement de récupérer les briques en question et de les échanger dans le lieu qu'il voulait. Mais comment allait-il reconnaitre ces briques ?

 **25 janvier**

En cours de sortilèges, il lisait les derniers chapitres de son manuel alors que les autres élèves apprenaient le sort d'expulsion lui, il le maitrisait déjà. Il l'avait appris en même temps que le sortilège d'attraction pour l'aider durant la Première Tâche.

Au matin, il avait lu le numéro de la veille de la Gazette que Ron avait reçu de sa mère et que Ginny lui avait prêté après l'avoir parcouru. Il avait pour titre : _La mystérieuse maladie de Bartemius Croupton._

Harry parcourut l'article sur Croupton. Des morceaux de phrases lui sautèrent aux yeux : _n'a pas été vu en public depuis le mois de novembre... la maison paraît déserte... L'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques s'est abstenu de tout commentaire... Le ministère refuse de confirmer les rumeurs de maladie grave..._

Si Croupton n'apparaissait plus en publique pour maladie, que faisait-il tous les jours dans le bureau de Maugrey ?

C'est ainsi que Harry se décida à mettre son plan en marche.

Cette nuit, il irait dans le Grand Hall, délogerait la brique de surveillance de Poufsouffle et irait l'installer dans le bureau de Maugrey. Le tout était d'être prudent : les appartements du sorcier étaient juste à l'arrière. Le Poste ne l'aidait pas vraiment à la surveillance de Maugrey pour le moment. Après tout, les points de vue étaient publics. Mais ce qu'Harry avait remarqué, et sa position au Poste l'avait confirmé, c'est que Maugrey ne buvait que dans sa flasque. Les gens disaient qu'il craignait d'être empoisonné. Mais il était à Poudlard et des sorts existaient pour détecter des poisons ou des potions dans les boissons et la nourriture. Alors que buvait réellement Maugrey ?

Entre deux cours, il croisa Eleanor, accompagnée de deux de ses camarades. La jeune fille fit signe à ses amies de ne pas l'attendre et celle-ci partirent en direction de leur salle de classe, tout en regardant Harry avec des yeux admiratifs.

\- Salut Harry ! Le salua la jeune Poufsouffle.

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents et n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille effrayée qu'il avait 'sauvée' des griffes de Serpentards plus âgés deux mois plus tôt.

\- Salut Eleanor ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Beaucoup mieux depuis Noel ! Je n'ai presque plus croisé les Serpentards qui m'embêtaient !

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre, lui sourit-il.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes de la nouvelle routine de la première année, des amies qu'elle s'était finalement faites et des cours qu'elle aimait et ceux qu'elle aimait moins puis ils reprirent chacun leur chemin, la jeune fille sautillant jusqu'à sa salle de classe.

Habituellement, les ennuis trouvaient Harry ou ses actions avaient des conséquences néfastes. Alors il était heureux qu'une de ses actions ait, pour une fois, fait du bien à quelqu'un.

* * *

Le soir-même, à l'étage du bureau de Maugrey, il attendait au bout du couloir que ce dernier sorte afin de rejoindre ses appartements. Il avait la brique du Grand Hall, posée à ses pieds. Lorsqu'il fut deux couloirs plus loin, il regarda la carte. L'étiquette du nom d'Alastor Maugrey figurait toujours dans le bureau. Devant la porte, il toqua. Si on lui répondait d'entrer, il avait une réponse toute prête. Sinon, il entrait et il verrait quoi faire à ce moment-là.

Personne ne lui répondit. Sur la carte, Maugrey ne semblait pas bouger. Il entra mais ne vit personne. Vérifiant à nouveau sur la carte, il se déplaça pour arriver jusqu'à l'endroit où Maugrey –ou l'étiquette sur la carte- se trouvait. Il buta contre la malle à plusieurs compartiments de l'ancien auror. Haussant les épaules, il se reconcentra sur le but premier de sa venue et, montant sur un bureau proche du mur, installa la brique à la place d'une autre. Déloger la brique d'origine fit un peu de bruit et un peu de poussière tomba au sol mais la carte l'informa que Maugrey ne bougeait toujours pas. Il descendit de son perchoir et jeta une rapide sort de nettoyage.

Il regarda à nouveau sur la carte l'étiquette nommée Barthemius Croupton. Il était dans les appartements du professeur Maugrey, il avait donc le temps. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la malle et déverrouilla le premier compartiment. Il n'y avait que des vêtements. Dans le deuxième, il y avait des bocaux avec des araignées et des flacons. Dans le troisième, des jambes de bois différentes ainsi qu'en d'autres matières. Dans la quatrième, des ingrédients de potion. Il les regarda plus attentivement. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose : quelques tiges de sisymbre, des sangsues et des chrysopes dans des bocaux, de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap et une corne de bicorne.

Harry et Ron n'avait pas fait grand-chose à l'époque ; c'était Hermione, la meilleur des trois en potions, qui avait préparé la concoction mais Harry se souvenait bien de ces ingrédients : ils entraient dans la composition du Polynectar.

Des idées folles tourbillonnant dans sa tête, il se dépêcha d'ouvrir les autres compartiments. Dans les deux suivants, il y avait des objets qu'Harry ne reconnut pas. Puis, il déverrouilla le septième compartiment.

Au premier abord, il ne vit rien et crut qu'il était vide. Puis il se pencha pour en voir le fond mais, le compartiment étant profond de plusieurs mètres, il ne vit rien tant l'intérieur était sombre.

\- _Lumos Maxima_ !

La lumière envahit le compartiment jusqu'à son fond et Harry y vit quelque chose.

Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

\- Professeur Maugrey ?! S'exclama-t-il, surpris.

Il entendit un grognement.

\- Alastor Maugrey ? C'est Harry Potter.

L'homme leva péniblement la tête.

\- Potter ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faite là-dedans monsieur ? Demanda Harry, bien qu'il commença à comprendre la situation.

\- Allez chercher le directeur Potter ! Lui dit Maugrey, la voix rauque. Et vite, avant que l'autre ne revienne et ne vous trouve ici.

-Oui monsieur, je me dépêche !

Harry regarda sa carte mais l'étiquette de Bartemius Croupton, qui devait être l'autre Maugrey sous Polynectar, était toujours dans ses appartements. Le directeur, lui, était dans son bureau. Harry sortit du bureau de Maugrey, de sa salle de classe puis courut dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Patacitrouille ! Mars ! Sorbet citron !

La dernière sucrerie était la bonne et la gargouille bougea sur le côté.

Harry grimpa quatre à quatre les marches le menant à la porte et l'ouvrit sans prendre la peine de frapper. Le directeur, penché sur des documents, sursauta à son arrivée.

\- Harry, que…

Mais Harry le coupa :

\- Monsieur, Alastor Maugrey est dans sa malle il a été enfermé par celui qui se fait passer pour notre professeur !

\- Comment ?!

\- Le professeur Maugrey est un imposteur ! Il a gardé Alastor Maugrey pour prendre ses cheveux et l'utiliser pour prendre son apparence avec du Polynectar.

Le directeur se leva et passa devant lui pour descendre les escaliers.

\- Harry, va chercher le professeur Rogue et rejoignez-moi dans le bureau d'Alastor. Vite !

Harry sortit du bureau à sa suite en sautant les marches puis descendit au cachot. Rogue n'allait pas être content d'être dérangé à cette heure, surtout par lui en plus, mais il y avait urgence. Lorsqu'il martela la porte des appartements du professeur de Potions, celui-ci ne tarda pas à l'ouvrir, pas l'air content du tout.

\- Potter, comment osez-vous me dér…

\- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé vous chercher, le coupa-t-il. On doit aller dans le bureau de défense pour libérer Alastor Maugrey qui a été enfermé dans sa malle par quelqu'un qui a pris son apparence avec du Polynectar. Vite monsieur !

Harry n'avait jamais vu Rogue courir jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Et il courait vite !

Ils arrivèrent au sixième étage en moins de cinq minutes et entrèrent dans le bureau, baguette à la main. Le professeur Dumbledore avait déjà sorti Maugrey qui s'était habillé d'une robe simple et s'était assis sur une chaise.

\- Professeur, vous allez bien ? Demanda Harry au vieil auror.

\- Ca peut aller, dit Maugrey, la voix rauque.

Le professseur Dumbledore fit apparaitre un verre qu'il remplit d'eau avant de le donner à l'auror. Celui-ci le but et se racla la gorge.

\- Mais je ne suis pas votre professeur, Potter, dit-il avec une voix bourrue, alors appelez-moi Fol Œil. Je ne vous ai jamais enseigné quoi que ce soit après tout, ajouta-t-il en plaçant son œil magique sur son crâne.

Harry regarda sa carte alors que Rogue avait le dos tourné et discutait avec Fol Œil et Dumbledore. L'étiquette de Barthemius Croupton avait quitté ses appartements et se dirigeait par ici. Il y serait dans deux minutes.

\- Professeurs ! L'imposteur se dirige vers nous ! Il ne va pas tarder !

Ils ne lui demandèrent pas comment il savait cela, bien que Dumbledore devait s'en douter et que Rogue avait ses soupçons depuis l'année dernière. Ils sortirent leur baguette, prêts à sauter sur le faux professeur Maugrey.

Une minute plus tard, ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique de la jambe de bois claquant sur sol de pierre du château. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entra et n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette que Rogue le désarmait et que le Directeur l'attachait sur une chaise.

\- Severus, allez chercher l'antidote.

Le professeur de potions les quitta et revint dix minutes plus tard, essoufflé. Pendant ce temps, l'imposteur n'avait que ricané et léché ses lèvres à plusieurs reprises. Dumbeldore lui fit avaler l'antidote du Polynectar de force et le sorcier commença à changer : son corps s'amincie, s'allongea et son visage se modifia. D'ailleurs, l'œil magique tomba, n'ayant plus de place pour tenir.

L'homme devant eux devait avoir la trentaine. Il avait des taches de rousseur et des cheveux couleur paille, ébouriffés et sales. Il léchait ses lèvres de manière compulsive ce devait être un tic. Et ses yeux étaient ceux d'une personne consumée par la folie.

\- Barthemius Croupton Junior, chuchota Harry.

Les deux professeurs le regardèrent, étonnés qu'il connaisse son identité. Le jeune Croupton, lui, semblait ravi.

\- Plus intelligent qu'il n'en a l'air, le Potter, dit-il en ricanant.

Dumbledore lui fit avaler une autre potion. Harry ignorait ce que c'était.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? L'interrogea le Directeur.

\- Barthemius Croupton Junior, confirma-t-il.

\- Pourquoi avoir usurpé l'identité d'Alastor Maugrey ?

\- Pour faire entrer Harry Potter dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Harry comprit aux grimaces de Croutpon qu'il tentait de ne pas parler et donc que ce devait être la potion de vérité : le Veritaserum.

\- Qui vous a engagé ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

\- Pourquoi Lord Voldemort me veut-il dans ce Tournoi ? Demanda à son tour Harry.

\- Potter, n'intervenez pas ! S'écria Rogue.

Mais, sous la contrainte du Veritaserum, Croupton répondit :

\- La dernière tache contient un trophée que je devais transformer en portoloin pour vous amener à lui !

\- Vous confirmez que Lord Voldemort est bien vivant ? Demanda Dumbledore.

\- Oui ! Et plus puissant que jamais !

\- Alors pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'Harry Potter ?

\- Il est l'un des ingrédients d'un rituel servant à redonner un corps à mon maitre.

\- Je crois que nous avons tout ce dont nous avions besoin, dit Dumbledore. Severus, avertissez le Ministre par cheminette et demandez-lui de venir avec des aurors pour arrêter Monsieur Croupton.

\- Il faudrait peut-être aussi appeler Amélia Bones, la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, non ? Suggéra Harry au Directeur.

Celui-ci opina sans paraître surpris qu'Harry connaisse Amélia Bones, sans soute trop occupé à garder un œil sur leur prisonnier.

Dumbledore suggéra à Harry de rejoindre son dortoir, mais cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une demande. Il s'en alla mais ne partit pas dormir. Au contraire. Se rappelant le but premier de sa présence dans le bureau d'Alastor Maugrey, il descendit les escaliers et entra au Poste. Puis il alla s'installer dans le canapé et observa ce qu'il se passait dans le bureau du vieil auror à travers la brique de surveillance.

Le ministre Fudge, la Directrice Bones et trois aurors dont Tonks arrivèrent vingt minutes plus tard. Le ministre ne crut pas les propos du mangemort, même sous Veritaserum, et jugea qu'il fallait lui faire subir le baiser du détraqueur.

 _Quel imbécile_ , pensa Harry, révolté qu'un homme comme lui soit leur Ministre.

Bones le raisonna sur l'importance de prendre en compte les informations du mangemort et de le mettre en garde à vue pour l'interroger avant de l'envoyer à Azkaban. Les trois aurors arrêtèrent Croupton Junior et le Ministre les suivit. Amélia Bones resta car Dumbledore l'avait apostrophée :

\- Amélia, un mot, s'il vous plait ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, son monocle reflétant l'ennui dans son regard.

\- Albus Dumbledore, je vous écoute.

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à vous appeler ici. C'est Harry Potter, l'auteur de cette surprenante découverte, qui a suggéré votre présence.

La femme aux cheveux bruns, tombant sur ses épaules, n'exprima ni surprise ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle attendait patiemment que Dumbledore en vienne au point qu'il voulait aborder.

\- Avez-vous déjà rencontré Mr Potter ? Ou parlé avec lui ?

Harry ricana. Sachant qu'il ne lui donnerait aucune réponse après leur précédente rencontre dans son bureau, Dumbledore s'était tourné vers la principale concernée.

\- Je n'ai jamais parlé à Mr Potter, ne l'ai jamais rencontré ni vu d'une quelconque façon, Dumbledore. Si c'est tout, je dois me rendre au ministère.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons.

Dumbledore resta dans le bureau avec Maugrey et Rogue et ils aidèrent le vieil auror à aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Harry se leva pour sortir du Poste, emportant au passage le document envoyé par Tonks, attestant l'envoie de Sirius à Azkaban. Il fallait qu'il intercepte Amélia Bones pour lui parler.

Devant le bureau du Directeur, il attendit que la femme arrive. Quand elle tourna dans le couloir où il se trouvait, elle ne sembla que légèrement surprise d'être attendue.

\- Bonsoir Lady Bones, je suis Harry Potter. Je suis enchanté de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer, lui dit-il en inclinant la tête.

\- Monsieur Potter, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était vous, dit-elle.

\- Pardonnez-moi pour le dérangement, je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez reçu mes deux lettres.

\- Oui, je les ai reçues.

Elle ne dit rien d'autre.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire à ce propos ? Osa-t-il demander.

\- J'étudie les preuves que vous m'avez envoyées et je vous convoquerais sous peu pour que vous témoigniez.

\- Cela sera-t-il connu du grand public ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- Ce sera fait à huit clos et ni presse ni civile n'en entendra parler avant le procès de Monsieur Black.

Il acquiesça, soulagé.

\- J'ai en ma possession une information que je pense utile à l'enquête que vous menez, dit-il.

\- Et quel est-elle ? Demanda-t-elle en ajustant son monocle.

\- Sirius Black a été envoyé à Azkaban sans jamais avoir eu de procès.

\- Et comment pouvez-vous savoir une telle chose ?

\- J'ai eu accès aux archives publiques et il n'y a aucun document de procès.

\- Très bien, Monsieur Potter. Si vous avez encore des documents à l'avenir, faites-les-moi parvenir et gardez toutes vos découvertes pour votre témoignage. Je vous en communiquerai la date cette semaine.

Sur ce, la femme au monocle monta les marches du bureau de Dumbledore et disparut.

 **29 janvier**

Le vendredi, Harry reçut enfin sa convocation au tribunal. Il serait interrogé à huit clos par Amélia Bones, en présence d'un scribe. Il devait se présenter au premier sous-sol, à la salle numéro huit, le samedi treize février à quatorze heures.

Toute la semaine, les rumeurs sur le professeur Maugrey allaient bon train. Les élèves savaient que leur enseignant était un imposteur mais ignoraient son identité. Ils savaient également que le vrai Maugrey Fol Œil était enfermé dans sa malle dans son bureau et qu'il avait été découvert dans la nuit du lundi au mardi.

Le véritable Maugrey avait été emmené à Ste Mangouste pour malnutrition, sédentarisation forcée -sa malle ne lui permettait pas de s'allonger- et blessures. Ils n'avaient donc pas d'enseignant de défense pour le moment.

Harry passa la soirée, comme toutes les soirées de la semaine, la tête sous l'eau. Hermione et Ginny s'entrainaient avec lui, pas forcément tous les jours, ni forcément en même temps. Pour le moment, il tenait le sort quarante minutes à l'air libre et environ trente minutes sous l'eau.

Le lendemain, il reçut un courrier d'Hélène Marchalls en personne. Et avec le mot, un rapport des ventes du mois. Les trois nouvelles boissons semblaient avoir été commandées et/ou achetées par la moitié des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Et la bière au beurre voyait son chiffre de vente doubler. L'entreprise n'avait jamais effectué un aussi bon chiffre d'affaires et les travaux de l'annexe avançaient à vitesse grand V.

Dans sa lettre, Madame Marchalls lui expliquait avoir trouvé des locaux de taille importante et à prix raisonnable en Europe : un en Allemagne, un en Norvège et un France. Elle lui expliqua souhaiter exporter sa marque sur le marché européen et attendait sa réponse ainsi que celle de son gestionnaire. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande une copie des dossiers dans sa prochaine lettre pour qu'il y jette un œil avant de les envoyer à Ragnock il était meilleur investisseur que lui.

Après le déjeuner, il se rendit dans la salle du cinquième étage où ses amis et lui se donnaient rendez-vous pour le journal. Ginny lui rendit son article et Hermione lui rendit le sien qu'il avait fini quelques jours plus tôt -il lui avait demandé d'en corriger la fin. Colin avait développé les photos demandées et, tous ensembles, ils disposèrent les articles et les photos pour que Luna puisse les imprimer avec du papier journal. Ensuite, ils se mirent d'accord pour la disposition des titres et de l'article de la première page portant sur Maugrey Fol Œil.

Une fois qu'un journal fut terminé et imprimé, Luna lança l'impression des trois cents quarante journaux qu'Harry déposerait sur les tables de la Grande Salle pendant la nuit.

* * *

Le soir, au Poste, Harry sortit son grimoire. Il voyait par les hublots que quelques préfets et professeurs veillaient encore dans les couloirs. Il allait donc encore attendre avant de sortir.

Il tourna les pages jusqu'à arriver au chapitre traitant de la magie de sa famille.

Cela faisait penser à Harry à Arthur et les chevaliers de la table ronde. Sans les chevaliers, Arthur n'avait aucun pouvoir mais, avec eux, il était puissant, militairement et socialement parlant. La magie des partageurs fonctionnait d'une manière semblable. Les familles alliées à la siennes étaient ses chevaliers. En cas de besoin, de danger, il pouvait compter sur la magie de ses alliés pour le protéger. Il pouvait puiser leur pouvoir à travers le lien qui les unirait afin de devenir temporairement plus puissant et, plus il aurait d'alliés, plus il serait puissant et pour plus longtemps. Et cela fonctionnait également dans l'autre sens. Si une famille de sorcier, alliée à sa famille, était en danger, le chef de la famille pouvait puiser dans les pouvoirs d'Harry et de leurs alliés afin d'augmenter ses chances de combattre l'ennemi. Le point fort de cette magie était que 'puiser' ne signifiait pas 'affaiblir'.

Faire cette analogie fit se redresser le Survivant.

Daphné avait peur que leur relation n'oblige sa famille à revoir ses positions : soit ils soutenaient Voldemort -ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas- soit ils soutenaient Dumbledore et se mettaient en danger vis-à-vis de Voldemort. Mais si les Greengrass ne choisissaient aucune des deux et se trouvaient sous la protection de la famille Potter ? Il pourrait utiliser la magie des partageurs –la magie de sa famille- et assurer la protection de la famille de Daphné…

Quand, via les hublots, il ne vit plus personne dans les couloirs, Harry referma le grimoire et sortit, les journaux réduit à la taille d'une boite d'allumettes dans sa poche.

L'idée de rallier les Greengrass à sa famille résoudrait le problème mais il s'agissait de la magie de sa famille ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Et se décider à le faire uniquement pour être avec la fille de laquelle il était amoureux, Harry ne pensait pas que son père -s'il avait été vivant- aurait approuvé. De plus, s'il prenait du recul, il ne connaissait Daphné que depuis sept mois. S'il avait réfléchi à cela pour Hermione peut-être aurait-ce été déjà plus raisonnable. Après tout, il la connaissait depuis trois ans et demi. Mais encore, il ne savait pas si elle lui était plus loyale qu'à Dumbledore.

Il lui fallait murir sa réflexion avant de décider de quoi que ce soit…

Mais, en attendant, il avait des journaux à distribuer…


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 **

**Professeur Maugrey : un imposteur à Poudlard ?**

 _Dans la nuit du lundi 25 au mardi 26 janvier, le faux professeur a été appréhendé dans les locaux de défenses contre les forces du mal. Le véritable Alastor Maugrey, dit « Fol-Œil », ancien Auror, a été retrouvé séquestré dans sa propre malle à multiples compartiments._

 _Le Directeur, Albus Dumbledore, a fait appel aux autorités après avoir découvert que l'homme ayant subtilisé la place de Maugrey n'était autre que Bartémius Croupton Junior, mangemort condamné à Azkaban en 1981 et fils du Directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale Bartémius Croupton Senior._

 _Bartémius Croupton Junior était […]._

 _Sans l'intervention plus qu'avisée de la Directrice du Département de la Justice Amélia Bones, le ministre aurait condamné le mangemort au baiser du détraquer alors que des informations capitales lui avaient été retirée par l'emploi de Veritaserum informations qui devraient être entendues lors d'un procès par le magenmagot._

 _Le ministre se croit-il juge, juré et bourreau ?_

…

 **Matchs nationaux :**

 _Match opposant les Flèches d'Appleby aux Frelons de Wimbourne : 180 à 220 !_

Vif d'or attrapé par l'équipe de Wimbourne !

Equipe gagnante : les Frelons de Wimbourne !

 _Match opposant les Vagabonds de Wigtown aux Faucons de Falmouth : 510 à 150 !_

Vif d'or attrapé par l'équipe de Falmouth !

Equipe gagnante : les Vagabons de Wigtown !

 **Matchs européens :**

 _Match opposant les Tapesouafles de Quiberon (France) aux Busards de Heidelberg (Allemagne) : 300 à 290 !_

Vif d'or attrapé par l'équipe française !

Equipe gagnante : les Tapesouafles de Quiberon !

…

Albus Dumbledore soupira alors qu'il déposait le numéro de Poudlard Magazine sur son bureau. A côté du journal se trouvait une lettre de refus de la part de Remus Lupin –le Directeur lui avait proposé la place vacante de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal - et son bol de bonbons au citron. Il en prit un, le tourna pensivement entre son pouce et son index avant de le mettre en bouche. Ces bonbons avaient toujours eu l'étrange effet de l'apaiser et cela l'aidait à réfléchir.

Les potentiels professeurs au poste de Défense étaient en pénurie. Bien qu'Harry lui ait révélé que Remus Lupin avait un nouvel emploi, le Directeur avait espéré que sa proposition soit meilleure et que le loup-garou accepterait. Mais non. Et il ne lui restait qu'une solution. Sauf qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas. Il prit un nouveau parchemin et sortit sa plus belle plume qu'il trempa dans sa bouteille d'encre de couleur émeraude.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sur une table ronde plus loin, un appareil métallique fit un doux tintement. Quelqu'un avait passé la gargouille gardant l'entrée de son bureau.

Il déposa sa plume et referma sa bouteille d'encre. Il sécha l'encre d'un coup de baguette, enroula son parchemin et appela doucement Fumseck.

\- Tiens mon ami, tu sais où le trouver.

Et sur ces mots énigmatiques, le phœnix disparut dans les flammes.

*TOC ! TOC !*

\- Entrez ! Dit-il de sa douce voix de grand-père.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry Potter entra, refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui. Il marcha jusqu'au fauteuil face au bureau tout en regardant les différents appareils, gadgets et livres se trouvant çà et là dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour professeur, dit Harry en ne croisant que brièvement le regard du vieux sorcier. Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler.

\- En effet Harry. Assieds-toi, lui proposa Dumbledore en faisant un geste vers le siège qui recula.

\- Non merci Professeur, je préfère rester debout. Après tout, je vais rester assis en classe toute la journée.

Le vieux sorcier inclina la tête, ne voulant pas insister. Il observa le jeune Potter, les mains croisées dans son dos, qui le regardait sans pour autant croiser son regard. Il avait bien remarqué, et ce depuis septembre, que son élève avait changé de comportement envers lui. Il semblait plus méfiant, plus prudent. Il sentait qu'il avait perdu la confiance du jeune Potter. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- Je voulais te parler de plusieurs choses Harry. Premièrement, de la manière dont tu as découvert que le professeur Maugrey était un imposteur.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je trouvais son comportement étrange.

\- Etrange ? Demanda Dumbledore, avec une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux. Que faisait-il ?

\- Il voulait m'aider pour la première tâche. Je lui ai dit qu'il m'était interdit d'être aidé ou de demander de l'aide à un professeur mais il a continué d'insister. Et je trouvais bizarre qu'il boive uniquement dans sa flasque.

\- Alastor était auror et il est très prudent.

\- Oui, je sais mais il buvait dedans à intervalle régulier. Ça m'a intrigué.

\- Je ne peux que te comprendre, considérant ce que tu as traversé les années précédentes. Mais cela n'explique pas ce que tu faisais dans le bureau du professeur Maugrey ce soir-là et encore moins comment tu as découvert Alastor dans sa malle aux multiples compartiments.

Le vieux sorcier vit son élève détourner les yeux. Il semblait en proie à un profond dilemme. Et, afin de regagner sa confiance, il tenta le tout pour le tout.

\- S'il s'agit de la carte que ton père et ses amis ont créé durant leur scolarité, Harry, sache que j'en ai connaissance, dit-il avec son habituel sourire de grand-père.

Il vit le jeune Potter écarquiller les yeux avant de regarder le sol, pensif. Puis, après une minute de réflexion, il le regarda, hésitant.

\- Vous allez me la prendre ?

\- Non, Harry, bien sûr que non. Cette carte est un outil intelligent mais tout à fait inoffensif je n'ai aucune raison de te la confisquer. Est-ce la carte qui t'a mis la puce à l'oreille ?

Son élève soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

\- J'ai remarqué la présence de Barty Croupton au château depuis plusieurs semaines mais sans jamais le voir. Je pensais qu'il était dans le bureau du professeur Maugrey pour discuter du tournoi ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre. Ça ne m'a pas vraiment interpellé au début parce que la carte indiquait que le professeur Maugrey était bien dans son bureau. Mais j'ai appris dernièrement que Monsieur Croupton avait un fils qui portait le même nom que lui. Ça, ajouté à la flasque et au comportement étrange du professeur Maugrey m'a fait penser qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche. Alors j'ai… j'ai voulu vérifier, admit-il embarrassé. La carte indiquait que le professeur Maugrey était dans la malle, je l'ai ouverte, l'ai trouvé à l'intérieur et… vous connaissez le reste.

Albus pressentait qu'Harry lui cachait quelque chose mais il ne pouvait dire sur quel détail. Repensant à la discussion plus que catastrophique qu'ils avaient eue la dernière fois, il se retint d'insister. De plus, peut-être qu'Harry commencerait à se confier de nouveau à lui s'il lui posait moins de questions.

\- Normalement, pour t'être trouvé hors de ta salle commune après l'heure du couvre-feu, qui plus est, dans le bureau d'un professeur sans sa permission, je devrais t'assigner plusieurs heures de retenues en plus de la soustraction d'un grand nombre de points à la maison Gryffondor. Mais, dit-il, pour le courage dont tu as fait preuve et pour avoir éliminé un grand danger dans nos murs, je ne te donnerai pas de retenue. Mais tu comprendras surement que, pour ne pas avoir averti qui que ce soit de tes soupçons, je doive retirer dix points à ta maison.

\- Oui, monsieur, dit Harry, soulagé. Autre chose, professeur ?

\- Non Harry, tu peux y aller. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour le professeur Flitwick, je l'ai déjà prévenu de ton retard.

\- Merci, professeur. Bonne journée.

Albus regarda le jeune Potter quitter son bureau, pensif. Il espérait que cette rencontre matinale allait persuader son élève qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il avait hésité à abordé le sujet du Poudlard Magazine et avait finalement décidé de ne pas le faire.

Bien que ce magazine ait pu être l'idée d'Harry, certaines informations étaient trop confidentielles pour qu'il en ait eu connaissance. Après tout, il avait renvoyé Harry à son dortoir bien avant l'arrivée d'Amélia et de Cornélius à Poudlard et Harry ne s'était pas trouvé dans le bureau, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Cela ne pouvait donc pas être lui. Alors, qui était responsable de ce journal ?

* * *

Toute la semaine, les élèves de Poudlard et les enseignants n'avaient fait que parler du Poudlard Magazine, autant de ses articles, que de sa provenance et des gens qui l'avaient écrit. Les photos de Malfoy et de Fleur avaient plu à la plupart des élèves (sauf aux principaux concernés) et la photo de Krum poursuivi par ses fans avaient mis en colère ses dernières mais Harry avait pu constater un petit sourire amusé sur le visage de Krum.

Les élèves de première et deuxième année étaient ravis de la carte de Poudlardqu'il y avait en double page au milieu du magazine. La carte ne ressemblait en rien à celle que les Maraudeurs avaient faite durant leur scolarité –elle n'était ni magique avec des étiquettes représentant les habitants du château ni aussi jolie- mais elle restait précise, correcte et pratique.

Les enseignants cherchaient à savoir qui était derrière ces publications. Ils avaient surtout interrogés les sixièmes et septièmes années pour le moment sans avoir trouvé de pistes. A chaque cours, le lundi, les professeurs leur faisaient un sermon sur le contenu du journal et l'initiative de sa création sans l'autorisation du directeur. Ils avaient également priés aux responsables de se dénoncer.

Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas empêché les membres du personnels de réagir à propos du 'face-à-face' des ministres. Millicent Bagnold, dont le mandat dura de 1980 à 1990, avait été une ministre très appréciée qui sut relever à bras le corps le monde magique de Grande-Bretagne après un règne de terreur qui avait marqué la population. C'était sous son mandat que la communauté magique avait pu apprendre à vivre de nouveau, à prospérer et à se reconstruire. Cornélius Fudge, au pouvoir depuis quatre années seulement, enchainait les erreurs. En 1993, il avait fait arrêter Rubeus Hagrid parce que ce dernier avait injustement été pris pour cible lors de la première ouverture de la Chambre des secrets cinquante ans plus tôt. Le ministre a envoyé à Azkaban une personne innocente pour se montrer 'productif' car il ne parvenait pas à coincer le vrai coupable. Puis, dans la même année, mais quelques mois plus tard, il envoya des détraqueurs à Poudlard, mettant les élèves en danger car il ne contrôlait pas les gardiens de la célèbre prison des sorciers. Enfin, cette année, il ordonnait la condamnation au baiser du détraqueur un mangemort possédant des informations capitales à la sécurité de la communauté sorcière.

Les enseignants commentaient les erreurs commises par Fudge et se demandaient quelles pouvaient bien être les informations du mangemort, que Fudge avait tenté d'étouffer.

Le samedi, la ferveur s'était apaisée et Harry pu se concentrer davantage sur la Deuxième Tâche. Hermione s'entraina avec lui mais pas Ginny, qui avait pris du retard sur ses devoirs de la semaine. Après une matinée complète avec la tête mouillée, ils tinrent une heure sous le sortilège mais uniquement cinquante-cinq minutes sous l'eau. Encore un peu et Harry serait assuré de pouvoir rester l'entièreté de la Tâche dans le lac. Ginny les rejoignit quand ils eurent finis et les félicita de leurs progrès. Harry partit au Poste alors qu'Hermione supervisait l'entrainement de Ginny.

Lors de sa discussion hebdomadaire avec Sirius et Remus à travers le miroir, il avait relaté sa conversation avec Dumbledore. Sans le vouloir, le vieux sorcier lui avait donné une sorte de porte de sortir en supposant qu'il avait démasqué Croupton Junior uniquement avec la carte et, même s'il avait su que Dumbledore n'en avait pas connaissance, il ne la lui aurait pas confisquée et le Poste restait secret. Puisque le Directeur avait été plus raisonnable que la dernière fois, Harry s'était contenté d'être poli jusqu'à la fin. Mais Dumbledore ignorait qu'il recevrait une énorme gifle au visage lors de sa convocation au tribunal.

Installé contre son coussin préféré, il observa les Serpentards dans leur salle commune. Daphné y restait rarement mais il la voyait souvent y entrer ou en sortir avec Tracy et Blaise. Après avoir jeté un œil à la carte du Maraudeur, il vit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque.

Il ne savait pas quand lui parler. Elle n'avait plus essayé de l'appeler sur le miroir depuis une semaine et il était plus que probable qu'elle n'aille plus à leur endroit habituel le dimanche. Il pourrait tout aussi bien lui parler dans la bibliothèque, à l'abri de sa cape d'invisibilité mais elle pourrait ne pas l'écouter. Il valait mieux attendre que la Deuxième Tâche soit passée et, en attendant, trouver le moyen de lui parler et de l'obliger à l'écouter.

La maitrise du sortilège de _Tetenbulle_ ne l'inquiétait plus maintenant mais plutôt ce qu'il allait devoir récupérer dans le lac. Il en avait reparlé avec Sirius et, plus le temps avançait, plus il doutait avoir compris l'énigme.

 _À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,  
Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi._

Ce qui lui était le plus cher… n'était pas forcément un objet, si ? Un objet, aussi chère à une personne, peu importe la raison, ne la pousserait pas à se mettre trop en danger. Mais une personne à qui elle tenait par contre…

Harry se redressa. Comment pouvait-on savoir à qui on tenait vraiment ? Comment les organisateurs du tournoi pouvait-il savoir ?

Le bal de Noël !

Evidemment !

De plus, si cet évènement n'était pas concluant, les directeurs, connaissant leurs élèves, pouvaient les en informer !

Il doutait sérieusement que Fleur Delacour doivent sauver Roger Davies. Il ignorait dont qui serait son 'otage'. Concernant Cédric Diggory et Victor Krum, il s'agirait sans doute de Cho Chang et d'Hermione. Son propre otage serait-il Ginny ?

Cela ne pouvait pas être Ron puisqu'il ne le considérait plus comme un proche, ni Hermione puisque ce serait à Krum de la sortir de l'eau et encore moins Daphné car aucun adulte hormis Sirius et Remus ne savait qu'ils étaient amis et qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle.

Pour être certain que la Serpentard ne soit pas choisi pour être mise dans le Lac Noir, il lui faudrait continuer à garder ses distances encore un moment.

* * *

Le lendemain, lors de sa séance de tutorat avec Mme Pomfresh, il réussit à distinguer les différents maux et blessures à l'aide du sort de diagnostic. Les soigner, par contre, requérait une certaine puissance selon le degré de gravité de la blessure. Bien sûr, cela ne lui posa aucun problème après plusieurs essais.

Tous les jours de cette nouvelle semaine, Harry ne se préoccupa plus que de deux choses : l'exploration du Lac Noire et le témoignage à huis clos. Tous les soirs, il répétait avec Sirius et Remus ce qu'il devait dire, convenait de ce qu'il ne devait pas révéler et, bien sûr, il apprenait à donner des réponses véridiques mais courtes. Le Veritasérum pourrait être utilisé et il devait y être préparé.

Madame Bones avait la copie du testament de ses parents Harry devrait raconter ce qu'il s'était passé en juin 1994 et Sirius recevrait une convocation pour son procès si tout se passait bien.

Le samedi arriva très rapidement. Après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner, Harry rejoint le bureau du professeur Dumbledore pour y prendre la cheminette. Comme le procès n'était pas encore officiel mais qu'il était le Président du Magenmagot, il en avait été informé. Ainsi le directeur l'amena au premier sous-sol du ministère.

Un homme d'âge mur, derrière une vitrine, vérifia et analysa sa baguette avant de la lui rendre. Puis il lui tendit un badge à accrocher à sa veste. Ensuite, Harry et Dumbledore longèrent le couloir et entrèrent dans la pièce de la porte dix-neuf.

* * *

Le Ministre n'était pas là. En fait, peu de gens était présent. Cela rassura Harry car moins il aurait de gens à convaincre, mieux ce serait. Un homme l'amena à son siège, au milieu de la salle. Dumbledore prit position sur l'estrade de gauche, avec une dizaine d'autres sorciers qu'Harry ne connaissait pas, et Amélia Bones prit place face à lui, un jeune scribe à ses côtés.

Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, elle tapa de son petit marteau.

\- Nous sommes le samedi treize février mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-quinze et nous sommes réunis ici à huit clos pour entendre le témoignage du jeune monsieur Harry James Potter concernant la culpabilité ou l'innocence du criminel Sirius Orion Black, actuellement fugitif et activement recherché à travers la Grande-Bretagne. Albus Dumbledore est présent en tant que président et moi, Amélia Bones, dirige cette séance.

Le scribe gratta le parchemin de sa plume et la directrice Bones attendit quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

\- Veuillez vous présenter à la cour Monsieur Potter.

Harry se leva et se tourna vers l'Assemblée de sorciers.

\- Je suis Harry James Potter, j'ai quatorze ans et je suis un étudiant de quatrième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

\- Bien, nous pouvons commencer.

Une homme de l'assemblé, une cinquantaine d'année, à la robe très soignée, se leva et lui parla :

\- Vous êtes ici car vous clamez l'innocence de Sirius Black, c'est exact ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Pourtant Monsieur Black a été condamné à perpétuité à Azkaban et est actuellement en fuite. Monsieur Black est un mangemort qui a trahi monsieur James Potter et madame Lily Potter, feu vos parents le trente-et-un octobre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-un. Qu'avez-vous à dire à cela ?

\- Sa trahison n'est qu'une supposition, monsieur, pas un fait. A moins que vous n'ayez une preuve dont je n'ai pas connaissance, répondit Harry en regardant Amélia Bones.

\- Il est de notoriété publique que Sirius Black était le Gardien du Secret de feu vos parents, Monsieur Potter, ajouta l'homme.

\- Encore une fois, ce n'est qu'une supposition.

\- Monsieur Potter est ici pour témoigner, non pas pour se justifier Lord Carmichael. Développez, dit-elle à l'adresse du jeune Potter.

\- De ce que je sais, et de ce que je crois, Sirius Black n'était qu'un leurre. Il était l'un des plus proches amis de mon père et il était évident qu'il serait le premier choix de mes parents pour être le Gardien du Secret. Et c'est de cette évidence que leur est venue l'idée d'un leurre.

\- Vous dîtes donc que Sirius Black n'était pas le véritable Gardien du Secret ? Demanda la Directrice Bones.

Le scribe écrivait de plus en plus vite. Harry aurait été bien incapable d'en faire de même sans tâcher son parchemin tous les trois mots.

\- J'ai récemment été en possession de la preuve que, non seulement Sirius Black n'était pas le Gardien du Secret de James et Lily Potter, mes parents, mais que c'était en réalité Peter Pettigrew.

\- Et quelle est cette preuve Monsieur Potter ? Intervint Dumbledore.

\- Il s'agit d'une copie du testament récemment ouvert de feu mes parents copie que j'ai immédiatement envoyé à la Directrice Bones.

Celle-ci fit passer le dit-document aux personnes de l'Assemblée et ceux-ci le lurent.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, il est clairement écrit que Peter Pettigrew est le véritable Gardien du Secret, indiqua Harry.

Les chuchotements devinrent des éclats de voix. Dumbledore semblait faussement concerné. Amélia Bones tapa de son marteau pour ramener le silence et ils purent continuer.

\- Ce document n'a été ouvert que récemment, avez-vous dit ? Demanda un autre homme d'environ quarante ans aux cheveux et bouc bruns et aux yeux gris acier.

\- C'est exact, répondit Harry.

\- Il n'a donc pu servir de preuve lors du procès de Monsieur Black, conclut-il.

\- Et bien non, étant donné que Sirius Black n'a jamais eu de procès. Il a été jeté à Azkaban sans plus de cérémonie par l'ancienne ministre Bagnold et l'ancien directeur de la Justice magique Barthemius Croupton Senior.

Ce fut la tôlée dans l'Assemblée.

Deux personnes en discutèrent vivement avec Dumbledore qui semblait très choqué également.

 _Quel hypocrite !_ Pensa Harry, en observant le Directeur de Poudlard.

*TAP ! TAP ! TAP !*

Le silence s'abattit dans la salle.

\- J'exige le silence dans ma cour ! Les informa Amélia Bones. Sinon, je vous ferais tous expulser de la salle !

\- Monsieur Potter, vous devez comprendre, lui dit Dumbledore avec son air de papi gâteaux, que ce sont des accusations très graves et que sans preuves vous ne pouvez…

\- Oh mais j'en ai, Monsieur le Président !

\- Il n'existe aucun document attestant que Monsieur Sirius Black ait eu droit à un procès, intervint la Directrice Bones. Par contre, j'ai en ma possession une attestation d'envoi du prisonnier Sirius Black à Azkaban.

Comme plutôt, elle fit passer le document aux membres de l'Assemblée.

\- Monsieur Potter est prêt à témoigner de tout ce qu'il sait sur l'évadé Sirius Black et de l'événement produit en juin mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-quatorze. Il a également accepté de témoigner sous Veritaserum pour éradiquer tous soupçons sur ses dires.

Les membres de l'Assemblée discutèrent entre eux. Harry pouvait voir que certains attendaient de l'entendre avant d'émettre une opinion et que d'autres semblait en accord avec les événements à venir. Dumbledore, lui, semblait avoir avalé l'un de ses bonbons au citron de travers.

\- Bien, commençons par votre première rencontre avec Monsieur Sirius Black.

Harry eut à leur raconter la nuit où Sirius avait attrapé Ron par la jambe et, la nuit suivante, lorsqu'Hermione et lui était revenu la veille grâce au retourneur de temps.

L'homme aux yeux gris acier lui posa quelques questions sur les fois où il avait entendu parler de Sirius. Harry leur parla des informations à la télé chez son oncle et sa tante, le père d'un ami qui l'avait averti qu'il lui faudrait être prudent, les journaux, l'attaque de la Grosse Dame et la fois à Pré-au-Lard lorsqu'il apprit que Sirius Black était son parrain.

La directrice Bones lui posa encore quelques questions pour connaitre des précisions sur tel événement ou des détails sur telle discussion puis le témoignage fut clôt.

\- Les membres de l'Assemblée et moi-même allons décider d'un vote : ceux qui sont pour l'organisation d'un procès équitable à l'encontre de Sirius Black ?

Sur les onze personnes présentes, seul un vieil homme hautain et à la mine renfrognée ne leva pas la main. Dumbledore leva la main, bien sûr, pour ne pas donner une mauvaise impression de lui.

\- Bien, monsieur Black est attendu ici même, pour un procès à huis-clos, le samedi treize mars, dit Amélia Bones à l'adresse d'Harry. Votre présence sera bien sûr autorisée.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry rejoint Poudlard, il ne laissa pas le temps au Directeur de lui parler et sortit rapidement de son bureau. Son hypocrisie le rendait malade et il ne pourrait plus se retenir bien longtemps avant de lui jeter la vérité à la figure. Il imaginait sans problème la tête que ferait le vieux sorcier lorsqu'il apprendrait quelques mois plus tard qu'Harry était Lord, car seul membre vivant de la famille Potter et donc émancipé.

Il rejoint le Poste, accompagné de Pixel qu'il avait croisé près des cuisines, et appela Dobby pour qu'il leur apporte à manger. Il était treize heures passé et il avait faim. Quand son appétit fut satisfait et que Pixel fut assoupi sur son épaule, il contacta Sirius et Remus et leur annonça la nouvelle.

Si cela avait été possible, Sirius aurait plongé dans le miroir pour l'embrasser tellement il était heureux. Il avait préféré ne pas trop y croire pour ne pas être déçu si le témoignage n'avait pas été concluant.

\- Oh Harry, tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu viens de faire pour moi, lui dit son parrain, les larmes aux yeux. Si tout se passe bien, tu pourras venir vivre avec moi cet été. Enfin, si tu le veux toujours tu es émancipé maintenant, tu peux habiter dans l'une des demeures que tu possèdes aussi, rajouta-t-il, incertain.

\- Que ce soit dans une de mes demeures ou dans l'une des tiennes, cela m'importe peu du moment qu'on est ensemble, le rassura Harry avec un grand sourire. Bien sûr, tu seras le bienvenu Remus.

\- Je ne pense pas prendre de congés de sitôt, répondit son oncle. Il me faut d'abord avoir une clientèle fidèle avant de pouvoir fermer de temps en temps.

\- Impatient, hein ? Le taquina Harry.

Remus demandait plus souvent des nouvelles de l'avancement des travaux que d'Harry lui-même. Il semblait enthousiaste et très pressé de commencer à travailler à la taverne.

\- J'aurai enfin un travail et je serais le patron ! S'exclama-t-il joyeux. Enfin, je reste ton employé tout de même, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Je possède l'endroit et y trouve un certain intérêt mais c'est ta taverne et ton chez toi. Tu peux y faire ce que tu veux, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Un peu de patience, dans trois semaines, tu pourras enfin ouvrir !

Ils discutèrent encore une bonne heure de leurs projets futurs, de la taverne et de la liberté dont pourrait jouir Sirius puis Harry commença ses devoirs.

Il avait vraiment envie d'annoncer la nouvelle à Hermione et Daphné mais Sirius préférait qu'il ne dise rien avant la fin de son procès.

Par le hublot donnant vue sur la salle commune des Gryffondor, il vit Ginny faire ses devoirs avec Colin et Hermione faire les siens à une autre table tout en essayant de pousser Ron à faire les siens. Il finit d'écrire les dernières lignes de son rouleau puis quitta le Poste. Il était temps d'organiser une réunion des membres du Poudlard Magazine.

Il alla à la volière et envoya juste ces mots à Ginny, Hermione, Colin et Luna :

 _Endroit habituel, mercredi dix-sept à dix-huit heures._

 _P.M._

* * *

Le lendemain, c'était la Saint-Valentin. Harry ne pouvait parcourir tout un couloir sans croiser un couple en train de s'embrasser ou un garçon demander à l'élue de son cœur de devenir sa petite amie. Il avait envie de rouler les yeux à leurs épanchements mais, au fond, il aurait bien voulu passer cette journée avec Daphné. L'année prochaine, peut-être ?

Cette année, heureusement, aucun nain chanteur ne lui courut après et Hermione ne dessina aucun cœur sur son calendrier scolaire. Pixel l'accompagna à tous ses cours, caché dans la poche de sa robe, probablement très confus quant au comportement des élèves de Poudlard.

Durant la semaine, Harry eut du mal à contenir sa joie. Son témoignage s'était bien déroulé et Sirius allait avoir un procès dans moins d'un mois. La réunion pour le Poudlard Magazine s'était terminée sur une suite d'idée pour le prochain numéro et il avait reçu une lettre d'Hélène Marchalls. Elle était entrée en contact avec la personne proposant de faire de son entreprise une annexe à la sienne en France et les négociations avaient commencées.

Chaque matin, il courrait autour du Lac noir, étant donné qu'il faisait un peu moins froid, et il se baladait sur une échelle horizontale à bout de bras dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Puis tous les soirs, il réitérait une à deux fois le sort de tête-en-bulle avec Hermione ou Ginny.

Il réfléchissait toujours au rôle que jouait Hermione : il savait qu'elle lui était loyale mais l'était-elle plus envers lui ou envers Dumbledore ? Et comment pouvait-il le savoir sans éveiller ses soupçons ? Il devrait bientôt avoir une conversation avec elle afin de mettre les choses au clair. Il espéra que sa meilleure amie prendrait son parti après cette discussion et qu'il pourrait enfin lui dire tout ce qu'il lui avait caché depuis juin dernier.

Il parvenait à maintenir le sort de tête-en-bulle suffisamment de temps en plein air et une bonne cinquantaine de minutes avec la tête sous l'eau. Hermione tenait dix minutes de plus que lui et Ginny tenait presque autant que lui. C' était devenu une sorte de compétition entre eux deux et, pour l'instant, c'était lui qui gagnait –bien qu'il l'ait une fois surprise à tricher en retenant sa respiration une trentaine de seconde après que sa bulle ait éclaté pour rester sous l'eau plus longtemps que lui.

Prochaine étape : le Lac Noir.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Les cours du jeudi et du vendredi de la semaine suivante avaient été annulés. Alors Harry décida de s'entrainer pour la Deuxième Tâche dans le Lac Noir, seul.

Hermione s'était rendue à la bibliothèque, poussant Ron à faire ses devoirs afin qu'il ait son week-end de libre. Harry avait donc tout le temps, et personne pour le gêner, de nager dans le lac.

Il avait enfilé un short et un t-shirt mais n'avait rien pris avec lui, excepté sa baguette. Il enleva ses baskets, qu'il plaça sur l'herbe près de lui puis entra dans l'eau, pas à pas. Il s'éloigna du bord, nageant à la surface pour s'habituer aux basses températures. Puis, après avoir lancé le sort tête-en-bulle, il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs.

A part des algues longues de plusieurs mètres et remontant jusqu'à lui, Harry n'aperçut rien d'intéressant les dix premières minutes. D'ailleurs, la visibilité n'était pas géniale à cause de la bulle autour de lui. De petits poissons frétillaient autour de lui, comme des fléchettes d'argent. Par deux fois, il crut voir quelque chose de plus grand bouger un peu plus loin mais, lorsqu'il s'en approcha, il ne découvrit qu'un gros morceau de bois noirci et un enchevêtrement particulièrement dense de plantes aquatiques.

Des herbes d'un vert pâle, d'une cinquantaine de centimètres de hauteur, s'étendaient devant lui, aussi loin que portait son regard, comme une prairie luxuriante. Les yeux grands ouverts, Harry essayait de distinguer des formes dans l'obscurité... Il ferma les yeux et se traita de tous les noms. Il était un sorcier, bon sang ! Il lança le sort lumos et les quelques mètres de sable s'étendant sous lui furent éclairés. Malheureusement, nager avec sa baguette dans la main ne le faisait que peu avancer.

Se trouvant à nouveau complétement stupide pour ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt, il utilisa sa baguette pour tracer une rune de lumière sur son front et l'activa. Semblable à une lampe frontale moldue, la rune lui permettait d'éclairer le chemin devant lui et de nager avec ses mains lires. Rangeant sa baguette à nouveau dans l'étui qu'il avait accroché plus tôt à son mollet, il bougea à nouveau mais soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui saisir la cheville.

Harry se retourna et vit un strangulot, un démon des eaux doté de petites cornes, qui venait de surgir d'entre les herbes. Ses longs doigts étaient étroitement serrés autour de sa jambe, et il montrait ses dents pointues. Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour leur jeter un sort.

– Lashlabask ! s'écria Harry.

Le strangulot le lâcha et fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Harry se mit à nager aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, envoyant régulièrement d'autres sorts par-dessus son épaule, sans prendre la peine de viser. De temps à autre, il sentait un Strangulot lui attraper à nouveau la cheville et donnait de grands coups de pied pour s'en débarrasser. Finalement, il sentit son pied toucher une tête cornue ; il se retourna et vit un Strangulot étourdi dériver en zigzag, le regard brouillé, tandis que ses congénères menaçaient Harry du poing avant de disparaître à nouveau parmi les herbes.

Il arriva près de bâtisses en pierre et vit, au loin, quelques êtres à la tête grise et à la queue de poisson. Harry nagea encore plus vite et, bientôt, les abris de pierre devinrent de plus en plus nombreux. Certains étaient entourés de jardins de plantes aquatiques et il vit même un Strangulot apprivoisé, attaché à un piquet devant une porte.

Au centre, plus loin, il vit une grande statue représentant un être de l'eau.

Il regarda sa montre. Il était dans l'eau depuis cinquante minutes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à remonter en ligne droite verticale avant que le sortilège ne cesse.

Lorsqu'il atteint la surface, la bulle éclata et il prit une bonne bouffée d'air frais. Il avait maintenant des points de repère pour vendredi. Cela lui prendra moins de temps pour explorer les lieux et trouver la personne qu'on lui prendrait.

 **24 février**

– Sonorus !

La voix de Ludo Verpey résonna de la surface du lac jusqu'aux tribunes dressées sur la rive opposée.

– Et voilà, dit-il, tous nos champions sont prêts à entreprendre la deuxième tâche qui commencera à mon coup de sifflet. Ils auront exactement une heure pour reprendre ce qui leur a été enlevé. Attention, à trois... Un... deux... trois !

Un coup de sifflet strident retentit dans l'air frais du matin. Des applaudissements et des cris explosèrent dans les tribunes. Sans regarder ce que faisaient les autres champions, Harry enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, lança le sort de tête-en-bulle et plongea dans l'eau.

Le lac était si froid qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui brûlait la peau. Il ne s'attarda pas, voyant ses concurrents s'éloigner et il bascula alors verticalement et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs.

Le silence devenait de plus en plus épais tandis qu'il découvrait un étrange et sombre paysage nimbé de brume. A présent, sa visibilité était réduite et à mesure qu'il avançait, de nouveaux contours se dessinaient dans les ténèbres : de véritables forêts de plantes aquatiques ondulaient lentement, de larges étendues de boue étaient jonchées de pierres qui miroitaient faiblement dans la pénombre. Il descendit de plus en plus loin vers le cœur du lac, scrutant ses profondeurs grises et inquiétantes, essayant de percer le mystère de ses ombres, là où l'eau devenait opaque.

Lorsqu'il n'y vit plus à plus de deux mètres par manque de lumière, il traça la rune de lumière sur son front puis rangea sa baguette dans son étui.

Un silence pesant oppressait ses tympans engourdis. Il savait qu'il devait se trouver à une profondeur encore plus grande mais rien ne bougeait, à part les herbes aquatiques qui ondulaient lentement.

Il nagea à un rythme rapide pendant une quinzaine de minutes jusqu'aux ruines qu'il avait aperçu la veille. Il voyait défiler de vastes étendues noires d'où s'échappaient des tourbillons de boue dans les remous qu'il provoquait. Enfin, il entendit un morceau de l'obsédante chanson des sirènes :

 _Pendant une heure entière, il te faudra chercher_

 _Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

Harry nagea plus vite et vit bientôt un grand rocher se dessiner dans l'eau boueuse. Des dessins de sirènes et de tritons y étaient gravés. Ils étaient armés de lances et poursuivaient ce qui paraissait être le calmar géant. Harry passa devant le rocher en suivant le son de la chanson qu'il continuait d'entendre :

 _La moitié de ton temps s'est enfuie, hâte-toi_

 _Sinon, ce que tu cherches en ces eaux pourrira..._

 _Super rassurant_ , se dit Harry.

Il arriva enfin au niveau des bâtisses aperçues la veille. Par endroits, derrière les fenêtres sombres, Harry apercevait des visages... des visages qui ne ressemblaient en rien au portrait de la sirène, dans la salle de bains des préfets... Ces êtres avaient la peau grise et de longs cheveux hirsutes d'une couleur vert sombre. Leurs yeux étaient jaunes, tout comme leurs dents cassées, et ils portaient autour du cou de grosses cordes fabriquées avec des cailloux. Ils lancèrent à Harry des regards mauvais en le voyant passer et un ou deux d'entre eux sortirent de leurs repaires pour l'observer de plus près, une lance à la main, leurs puissantes queues de poisson argentées battant l'eau avec force.

Les êtres de l'eau sortaient de tous les côtés, à présent. Ils le regardaient avec avidité, échangeaient des remarques sur son passage, la main devant la bouche. Harry accéléra l'allure et un très étrange spectacle s'offrit alors à ses yeux.

Une véritable foule était rassemblée devant les bâtisses qui délimitaient une sorte de place de village aquatique. Un chœur composé d'êtres de l'eau chantait au milieu de la place, invitant les champions à s'approcher. Derrière le chœur, grossièrement taillée dans un bloc de rocher, s'élevait une gigantesque statue qui représentait une de ces créatures. Quatre personnes étaient solidement attachées à la queue de poisson de la statue.

Hermione était ligotée à côté de Ginny. Il supposa que c'était la rouquine qu'il devait sauver. Après tout, il avait été au bal avec elle et Hermione devait être sauvée par Krum.

Il pensa au tempérament de la jeune Weasley. Il ignorait si elle allait le tuer car elle se trouvait dans le Lac à cause de lui ou, au contraire, si elle allait être flattée d'être 'ce qui lui était le plus précieux'. Bon, si Hermione n'avait pas été là pour Krum, sa meilleure amie serait là pour de lui et, si Ron n'était pas là, c'était parce qu'ils n'étaient plus amis depuis le mois d'octobre. Et puis, le Directeur ignorait tout de son amitié avec Daphné donc son absence dans le Lac était normale.

Ses deux amies se trouvaient toutes deux entre Cho Chang, l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, et une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. En voyant ses longs cheveux d'un blond argenté qui flottaient autour d'elle comme un nuage, Harry eut la certitude qu'il s'agissait de la sœur de Fleur Delacour. Tous les quatre semblaient plongés dans un sommeil profond. Leurs têtes ballottaient sur leurs épaules et de minces filets de bulles s'échappaient régulièrement d'entre leurs lèvres.

Harry se précipita vers les prisonniers. Il s'attendait à voir les êtres de l'eau foncer sur lui en brandissant leurs lances, mais ils ne firent pas un geste. Les prisonniers étaient attachés avec de grosses cordes, solides et visqueuses, constituées d'herbes aquatiques entremêlées. Il sortit sa baguette et lança le seul sort de coupe qu'il connaissait sur la corde qui craqua un peu. Il dut le lancer à plusieurs reprises mais parvint enfin à la sectionner. Ginny, inconsciente, flotta dans l'eau à quelques centimètres au-dessus du fond, dérivant légèrement au gré des mouvements de l'eau.

Harry regarda dans toutes les directions, mais il n'y avait aucun signe des autres champions. Bien qu'il fût contraint de participer à ce Tournoi, il était tout de même content d'être le premier à sauver son amie. Il regarda sa montre. Il lui restait vingt minutes. Il la prit par la main et commença son ascension à un rythme tranquille. Au bout de cinq minutes, sa tête émergea à la surface du lac. De l'air ! Un air frais, lumineux, délectable, qui lui picotait le visage. Il tira Ginny à lui et celle-ci remonta à son tour.

Un grand tumulte s'élevait des tribunes. Les spectateurs s'étaient levés, ils criaient, hurlaient, comme s'ils avaient peur que Ginny soient morte. Ils avaient tort : elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle cracha un long jet d'eau, cligna les yeux et, après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, dit à Harry en souriant :

– Il fait un peu humide, par ici...

\- Désolé que tu te sois retrouvée dans le Lac à cause de moi, s'excusa-t-il.

\- C'est le Tournoi, justifia-t-elle en claquant des dents. Et puis, Hermione était déjà prise, il fallait bien une digne remplaçante, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils nagèrent vers la rive où les juges les attendaient. Une vingtaine d'êtres de l'eau les accompagnaient comme une garde d'honneur en chantant d'une voix criarde leurs horribles chansons.

Harry vit Madame Pomfresh se diriger vers eux avec d'épaisses couvertures sous le bras. Dumbledore et Ludo Verpey, debout côte à côte, souriaient à Harry et à Ginny qui se rapprochaient de la rive, mais Percy, qui semblait très pâle et soudain plus juvénile qu'à l'ordinaire, se précipita à leur rencontre en pataugeant dans l'eau. Pendant ce temps, Madame Maxime essayait de retenir Fleur Delacour, prise d'une véritable crise de nerfs, qui se débattait comme une diablesse pour retourner dans l'eau.

\- Tu n'as quand même pas pris cette chanson au sérieux Fleur ? On ne nous aurait pas laissés mourir au fond de l'eau ! Ta sœur sera sans doute ramenée par les êtres de l'eau.

La jeune française s'arrêta net, rougissante. Celui qu'elle avait qualifié de gamin venait de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait été idiote.

Percy attrapa Ginny par les épaules pour la traîner jusqu'à la rive mais elle se dégagea de lui et se dirigea vers Madame Pomfresh. Dumbledore et Verpey aidèrent Harry à se relever et Fleur, qui avait réussi à se dégager de Madame Maxime, alla s'assoir sur un banc.

– Viens ici, toi, dit la voix de Madame Pomfresh.

Elle prit Harry par le bras et l'amena auprès de Ginny. Elle l'enveloppa alors dans une couverture en serrant si fort qu'il eut l'impression de se retrouver dans une camisole de force, puis elle l'obligea à avaler une potion incroyablement pimentée qui lui fit sortir de la vapeur par les oreilles.

Lorsqu'elle se fut retournée, il sortit sa baguette et sécha Ginny avant de se sécher lui-même. Puis, se débarrassant de sa couverture, se dirigea vers ses camarades de Gryffondor. Fred et Georges était en train de donner une bourse à Neville quand il arriva à leur hauteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il au jeune Londubat.

\- Fred et Georges ont organisé des paris et j'ai misé sur toi, dit-il en soupesant la bourse, plutôt content de lui.

\- Ça fait un sacré nombre de gallions dis-moi ! Dit Harry en considérant le poids de la bourse.

\- Je suis le seul à avoir misé sur toi, répondit Neville, en rougissant. Je vais pouvoir monter ma propre serre cet été.

\- Je suis vraiment content pour toi, Neville. Et merci d'avoir eu confiance en moi, ajouta-t-il en lui tapant l'épaule.

\- Oh, de rien Harry, rougit encore Neville. Je… Je vais voir comment va Ginny.

Et le Gryffondor partit.

\- Harry !

Dans la foule, un homme aux cheveux couleur sable et aux traits tirés essaya de venir à lui et agitait la main à son attention.

\- Remus ?

Harry usa de quelques coups de coude pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Enfin face à son oncle de cœur, il sauta presque dans ses bras.

\- Félicitations Harry ! Tu as été formidable !

\- Merci, dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Eh bien, je n'ai pas pu assister à la première tâche alors je ne pouvais pas manquer la deuxième, lui dit-il. Patmol voulait venir mais je l'en ai dissuadé, chuchota-t-il.

\- Sage décision, répliqua Harry.

\- Alors, commença Remus en passant un bras sur ses épaules, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé là-dessous. Nous, à part la surface du Lac, on n'a rien vu du tout !

Les deux s'éloignèrent pour discuter.

 **28 février**

Lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de Daphné depuis la deuxième tache, il n'avait fait que recevoir des regards froids, teintés de colère. Bien sûr, il fallait s'en douter. Déjà qu'elle lui en voulait de ne plus vouloir la voir ni lui parler en dehors des cours, même si ce n'était que temporaire, que Ginny ait été son 'bien le plus précieux' pour la Deuxième Tâche n'arrangeait pas les choses. Même si elle avait affirmé à plusieurs reprises ne pas être jalouse.

Il était là à réfléchir au Poste, regardant Daphné, Tracy et Blaise discuter dans la salle commune des Serpentards et se demandant quand aborder son amie et comment elle agirait quand il l'accosterait. Elle ne l'appelait plus via le miroir depuis la semaine précédente alors peut-être ne l'entendrait-elle pas s'il l'appelait. Le seul moyen de s'assurer qu'elle l'écoute était de se présenter à elle en tant que Seigneur du moins, il espérait qu'elle écouterait.

Le mardi après les cours, il vit sur la carte du Maraudeur que ses trois amis vert et argent se dirigeaient vers les cachots. Aucun autres Serpentards ni autres élèves à l'horizon, Harry emprunta des raccourcis pour les atteindre. Il y arriva avant que les trois élèves n'entrent dans leur salle commune.

\- Hey Greengrass !

Qu'il l'appelle par son nom de famille du lui faire quelque chose car elle s'arrêta, suivie de ses deux amis.

\- Salut Blaise, salut Tracy, les salua-t-il.

Blaise lui fit un signe de la tête et Tracy lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Il faut que je te parle, dit-il ensuite en s'adressant à Daphné.

\- Je n'ai rien à faire avec toi, répliqua-t-elle sur son ton froid en se retournant et en continuant de marcher vers leur salle commune.

Blaise et Tracy se regardèrent, indécis sur ce qu'il fallait faire.

\- Daphné, c'est important, insista-t-il. Ça concerne ta famille, ajouta-t-il. Et si ce n'est pas un argument valable pour toi alors sache que je veux te parler en tant que Lord.

\- On vous donne une heure, les interrompit rapidement Tracy en prenant son ami par le bras. Viens Blaise, laissons-les discuter.

Et les deux élèves entrèrent dans leur salle commune sous les regards noirs de Daphné.

\- Si tu veux bien me suivre, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers une salle de classe vide.

Lorsqu'ils furent installés contre une table, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, Harry regarda Daphné qui n'avait pas quitté le masque qu'elle formait grâce à son occlumencie. Il soupira et se décida à commencer à parler :

\- Je suis désolé.

Elle continua de le regarder, sans piper mot.

\- J'avais peur que tu veuilles t'éloigner, comme tu l'as dit au bal. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon amie.

C'était même plus que ça. Bien plus que leur amitié. Mais il ne le dit pas.

\- Je savais que, si on en arrivait là, tu tiendrais ta parole quoi que je te dise pour te faire changer d'avis. Alors j'ai pris les devants et je me suis éloigné. Je me suis éloigné car je savais que ce ne serait pas pour longtemps.

Les bras croisés, l'air impassible, Daphné ne parla toujours pas.

\- Tu sais que tu comptes énormément pour moi, Daphné. Et si notre amitié te met en danger, si elle vous met en danger toi et ta famille, alors je dois trouver une solution pour ne pas vous mettre en danger ou je devrais rompre notre amitié.

Harry ignorait si elle finirait par lui parler ou si elle attendait qu'il ait fini de parler pour partir, alors il continua :

\- Tu as peur que Voldemort revienne et tu as peur pour ta famille. Et être ami avec moi, c'est se mettre en danger, j'en suis totalement conscient. C'est pourquoi je veux protéger les gens qui me sont chers. Et tu m'es cher, Daphné.

Il vit à ses yeux que ses mots l'avaient touchée, mais son masque d'impassibilité formé par le maintien de son occumencie était toujours là.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir rompu tous contact depuis la rentrée et de t'avoir ignoré lors des cours. Je voulais respecter ta sécurité et attendre d'en savoir plus sur ce que je voudrais proposer à ta famille. Maintenant, j'en sais assez et puis, je n'aurai pas pu attendre plus longtemps : tu me manque beaucoup trop.

Daphné détourna le regard, la mâchoire serrée. Il ne savait pas si elle était bouleversée …

\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement. Il me semble que cela t'as pourtant permis de passer plus de temps avec Granger et la fille Weasley.

… ou énervée. Très énervée.

 _Et, peut-être, jalouse ?_ Espéra Harry.

\- Elles m'ont beaucoup aidé à me préparer pour la Deuxième Tâche, c'est vrai. Et elles participent toutes les deux à l'élaboration du Poudlard Magazine. Je passe plus de temps qu'avant avec Hermione. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus ami avec Ron qu'elle ne doit plus l'être non plus et que je doive en être fâché.

Harry déglutit. Ce n'était jamais facile pour lui de parler de ses sentiments, surtout à cause de l'enfance désastreuse et sans amour qu'il avait passé chez les Dursley mais il voulait faire des efforts.

\- J'ai appris à connaitre Ginny aussi. Elle est gentille, loyale, drôle et elle a un caractère aussi explosif que celui de sa mère, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Puis il ajouta :

\- Toi, tu es sarcastique, froide, tu fais difficilement confiance et je ne sais pas si notre amitié compte autant pour toi que pour moi.

Et, lorsqu'il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir à ses propos, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Mais quand on est seuls, tu me laisse voir que tu es douce et drôle. Je sais que tu utilises l'occlumencie autant pour te protéger que pour protéger ceux qui compte pour toi et tu ne laisses personne te marcher sur les pieds, ni te manipuler. Ton sourire fait battre mon cœur à une vitesse anormale, ton rire me fait sourire et croiser ton regard embellit ma journée. Ginny est une amie précieuse, c'est vrai, mais toi tu es, non seulement une très bonne amie, mais surtout beaucoup plus que ça.

Le masque de Daphné se fissura. Aucune des larmes qui s'amassaient dans ses yeux ne coula mais les émotions éprouvées par la jeune fille éclatèrent au grand jour.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Sur cet aveu, la Serpentard serra Harry dans ses bras, enterrant son visage dans son cou et laissant librement couler ses larmes.

La fin de l'heure arriva rapidement tant ils avaient de choses à se dire. Il lui dit avoir trouvé le Grimoire de sa famille et que le sort de la famille Potter pourrait protéger toutes les familles qui s'allieraient à lui durant la future guerre contre Voldemort. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, il pourrait toujours proposer à la famille Greengrass d'habiter dans une de ses propriétés et utiliser le sort du Fidelitas. Il serait, bien sûr le Gardien du Secret car il ne faisait confiance à personne d'autre pour l'être. Connaissant son père, Daphné lui dit que Lord Greengrass refuserait de se cacher –c'était un homme politique important, un excellent duelliste et il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber ses employés- et que, pour cette raison, leur neutralité avait toujours été très importante pour leur sécurité.

Harry dut convenir avec Daphné qu'elle ferait mieux de lui envoyer d'abord une lettre lui expliquant qu'elle était devenu amie avec l'héritier d'une puissante famille qui seraient en mesure de les protéger du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'elle ne pouvait en divulguer ni la manière ni le nom de son ami. Enfin, elle finirait sa lettre par une requête pour un rendez-vous pour un samedi du mois d'avril. Elle demandait à être présente ce jour-là au Manoir Greengrass et d'en informer le Directeur de Poudlard.

Harry n'aurait pas à prévenir Dumbledore car, n'ayant pas cour le samedi, il pourrait très bien disparaitre du château sans qu'on ne s'aperçoive de son absence. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Daphné reçoive la réponse de son père, en espérant qu'elle soit positive.

* * *

Il semblerait que le fait d'avoir été le premier à terminer la Deuxième Tâche ait persuadé tout le monde qu'il méritait sa place dans le Tournoi. A part quelques Serpentards qui ne l'aimaient vraiment pas, plus personne ne portait les badges 'Potter pu' et 'Cédric est le vrai champion de Poudlard ' et les regards méprisants des Poufsouffles avaient considérablement diminués.

Eleanor l'avait félicité cette fois dans la Grande Salle avec deux de ses amies de Poufsouffle qui avaient rougies, telles des Ginny Weasley plus jeunes. D'ailleurs, quand il le lui fit remarquer, la rouquine, assise à côté de lui, lui donna une rude tape sur l'épaule.

Le lendemain, il reçut la Gazette du Sorcier de la part de Remus. Il devait contenir quelques informations intéressantes. Sur la couverture, on pouvait lire « _Barty Croupton Senior, retrouvé chez lui sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'imperium, conduit à Ste Mangouste !_ » Apparemment, c'était son fils qui l'avait contraint à rester chez lui sans donner de nouvelles à personnes et il avait contraint son elfe de maison à lancer le sort faisant apparaitre la marque des ténèbres lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

 _Pauvre Winky_ , s'était attristé Hermione.

 **5 mars**

Lorsqu'ils descendirent les marches du sous-sol pour assister au dernier cours de l'après-midi -cours commun de potions, Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle se trouvaient déjà à l'entrée de la salle en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson et de sa bande de filles de Serpentard. Ils ricanaient bruyamment en regardant quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait voir. La tête de bull-dog surexcité de Pansy se pencha derrière la robuste épaule de Goyle, les yeux fixés sur Harry et Hermione.

– Les voilà ! Les voilà ! Gloussa-t-elle.

Le cercle des Serpentard se brisa et Harry vit que Pansy tenait un magazine à la main — Sorcière-Hebdo. La photo animée de la couverture montrait une sorcière aux cheveux bouclés qui souriait de toutes ses dents en pointant sa baguette magique sur un énorme gâteau.

– Tiens, Granger, il y a quelque chose qui devrait t'intéresser, là-dedans ! s'exclama Pansy.

Elle jeta le magazine à Hermione qui l'attrapa au vol, l'air surpris. Au même moment, la porte du cachot qui servait de classe s'ouvrit et Rogue leur fit signe d'entrer.

Comme d'habitude, Hermione et Harry allèrent s'asseoir au fond de la salle. Dès que Rogue eut tourné le dos pour écrire au tableau la liste des ingrédients de la potion du jour, Hermione feuilleta rapidement le magazine sous sa table et finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait dans les pages centrales. Harry se pencha pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Une photo en couleurs d'Harry accompagnait un court article intitulé :

 _LA BLESSURE SECRÈTE D'HARRY POTTER LE MAL-AIMÉ_

 _C'est sans nul doute un garçon différent des autres -mais qui pourtant ressent comme les autres les tourments de l'adolescence, écrit Rita Skeeter. Privé d'amour depuis la disparition tragique de ses parents, Harry Potter pensait avoir trouvé à quatorze ans une consolation auprès de son amie de cœur, Hermione Granger, issue d'une famille moldue et elle aussi élève au collège Poudlard. Il était loin de se douter qu'il allait bientôt subir un nouveau choc affectif dans une vie déjà marquée par le malheur._

 _Miss Granger, une jeune fille ordinaire mais ambitieuse, semble éprouver pour les sorciers célèbres une attirance particulière qu'Harry ne peut satisfaire à lui tout seul. Depuis l'arrivée à Poudlard de Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Bulgarie et héros de la dernière Coupe du Monde, Miss Granger paraît s'amuser beaucoup de l'affection que lui portent les deux garçons. Krum, qui s'est de toute évidence pris de passion pour la tortueuse Miss Granger, l'a déjà invitée à lui rendre visite en Bulgarie pendant les prochaines vacances d'été et ne cesse de lui répéter qu'il n'a « jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une autre fille »._

 _Il n'est toutefois pas certain que ce soit le charme discutable de Miss Granger qui ait eu sur le malheureux un tel pouvoir d'attraction._

 _« Elle est vraiment laide », n'hésite pas à affirmer Pansy Parkinson, une jeune fille vive et séduisante, élève de quatrième année. « Mais elle est très ingénieuse et serait bien capable d'avoir fabriqué un philtre d'amour. Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'elle y arrive. »_

 _Bien entendu, les philtres d'amour sont interdits à Poudlard et il ne fait aucun doute qu'Albus Dumbledore s'appliquera à vérifier l'exactitude de ces affirmations. En attendant, les admiratrices d'Harry Potter devront espérer qu'à l'avenir il saura mieux choisir l'élue de son cœur._

Hermione contemplait l'article d'un air perplexe.

\- Je l'avais pourtant prévenue de ne plus s'attaquer à nous, murmura Harry, quelque peu énervé.

– Si c'est tout ce que Rita est capable de faire, ça veut dire qu'elle commence à faiblir, lui dit Hermione qui riait sans bruit.

Elle jeta l'exemplaire de Sorcière-Hebdo sur une chaise vide à côté d'elle.

– Complètement idiot, tout ça.

Elle se tourna vers les Serpentard qui les observaient à l'autre bout de la salle pour voir si l'article de Rita Skeeter avait produit l'effet escompté, et leur adressa un signe de la main, accompagné d'un sourire sarcastique. Puis Harry et elle sortirent de leurs sacs les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication d'une potion d'Aiguise-Méninges.

– Il y a quand même quelque chose de bizarre, dit Hermione une dizaine de minutes plus tard, son pilon suspendu au-dessus d'un bol rempli de scarabées. Comment Rita Skeeter a-t-elle fait pour savoir ?

– Pour savoir quoi ? demanda Harry alors qu'il hachait les limaces.

– Eh bien, dit Hermione en recommençant à piler ses scarabées, je me demande simplement comment elle a pu savoir que Viktor m'avait invitée à venir le voir cet été.

\- Ah ? Cette partie de l'article est donc vrai ? Fut étonné Harry en souriant.

\- Il me l'a proposé juste après m'avoir sortie du lac, marmonna Hermione. Quand il a été débarrassé de sa tête de requin, Madame Pomfresh nous a donné des couvertures à tous les deux et là, il m'a entraînée un peu à l'écart et il m'a dit que, si je ne faisais rien de spécial l'été prochain, il aimerait bien que je vienne le voir…

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? Demanda-t-il, heureux pour son amie.

\- Que ça me plairait bien mais que je devais en parler à mes parents. Et il a dit qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour une autre fille, reprit Hermione en devenant si écarlate que Harry sentait presque de la chaleur émaner de son visage.

Ils continuèrent de concocter leur potion en silence pendant quelques minutes.

\- Il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous, continua de murmurer Hermione, plongée dans sa réflexion. Comment Rita Skeeter a-t-elle pu l'entendre ? Elle n'était pas là... Ou alors peut-être qu'elle y était quand même ? Peut-être qu'elle a aussi une cape d'invisibilité et qu'elle a réussi à se faufiler dans le parc pour assister à la Deuxième Tâche…

\- Ma cape est unique toutes les autres capes d'invisibilité fonctionnent mais moins bien qu'un sort de désillusion.

\- C'est vrai, concéda-t-elle.

\- Certaines personnes savent se faire discrètes, j'imagine. Une qualité bien utile pour un journaliste, commenta Harry.

Puis il reprit :

\- Mais il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose. Mes avertissements n'ont pas suffi il faut que j'agisse cette fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda-t-elle en versant la poudre de scarabées, ingrédient final de la potion, dans leur chaudron.

\- Acheter un plus grand pourcentage de la Gazette : à partir de cinquante-et-un pourcent, j'ai le droit de la virer.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Hermione. Et tu en possèdes combien pour le moment ?

\- Trente-trois, dit-il. Il faut que j'envoie une lettre à Gripsec, dit-il en prenant son sac. A tout à l'heure !

Du coin de l'œil, il vit la potion virer au rose, comme indiqué dans le manuel.

Le soir-même, il envoya une lettre à Ragnock afin de négocier l'achat des dix-huit pourcents qu'il lui manquait pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait : virer Skeeter.

Le samedi, il ne reçut pas de réponse du gobelin. Le vent était implacable dehors et gênait le vol des hiboux. Il traina à Pré-au-Lard avec Ginny, Hermione et Neville puis ils burent des bièraubeurres après avoir fait des emplettes chez Honeydukes.

Le dimanche matin, il reçut enfin une réponse du gobelin : les négociations avaient été un succès et il aurait tous les droits sur Skeeter dès le mercredi de la semaine suivante. Cette journaliste des bas-fonds ne savait décidément pas à qui elle avait affaire.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

Le lundi matin, alors qu'il finissait ses toasts, Harry reçut une lettre d'Hélène Marshalls lui apprenant que la fin des travaux était proche et qu'elle se rendait à la fin du mois en France pour superviser la réception et l'installation du matériel. Harry s'écrivit un pense-bête sur un bout de parchemin pour se rappeler de lui répondre le soir-même.

Hermione reçut de nombreuses lettres de parfaits inconnus dont des beuglantes. Harry prit l'initiative d'ouvrir une lettre avec précaution et elle lui aurait explosé à la figure si il n'avait pas lancé le sort de bouclier. Son impatience de virer Skeeter ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Le mardi soir, Daphné l'appela à travers le miroir pour l'informer que son père lui avait répondu. Il acceptait de le recevoir mais ne pouvait pas connaitre leur adresse. Se faisant, il transplanerait du lieu public de son choix jusqu'au Manoir Greengrass au bras de l'elfe de maison.

\- Euh… Je suppose que je ne devrais pas lui dire que je sais déjà où se situe ton manoir ?

\- Fais comme si tu n'y étais jamais venu, le prévint-elle sur un ton faussement menaçant.

\- Si seulement tes parents savaient… Dit-il, le sourire taquin.

\- N'y pense même pas ! Dit-elle, les yeux grands ouverts et un doigt menaçant pointé vers lui. Tu n'es ja-mais ve-nu ! S'exclama-t-elle en insistant sur chaque syllabe.

\- T'en fais pas, je ne serais pas là pour visiter. Je suivrais mon hôte, avec mon masque stoïque et sérieux de Lord, comme si je me trouvais dans un lieu inconnu. Au fait, l'elfe qui viendra me chercher, il s'agit de Zéphir ?

\- Non, Zéphir est mon elfe personnel. C'est Tugdual, l'elfe de mon père, qui viendra te chercher et, comme il ne t'a jamais vu, cela ne posera pas de problème.

\- Ah bien. Et il veut faire ça quand ?

\- Le dix-sept avril. Tu auras le temps de te faire faire une robe de Lord sur mesure, dit-elle en le regardant de bas en haut avec un sourcil levé.

\- Qui te dit que je n'en ai pas déjà une ? Dit-il du tact-au-tac. J'y ai même fait apposer le blason de ma famille, l'informa-t-il. Tu peux lui dire que j'attendrais son elfe au Chaudron Baveur à treize heures ?

\- Je lui envoie une lettre tout de suite, opina-t-elle.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il reçut enfin le nouveau contrat qui le liait à la Gazette du Sorcier et qui faisait état des cinquante-et-un pourcent qu'il possédait. Lorsqu'il finit les cours, il demanda à Hermione de le couvrir au cas où on le demanderait et appela Dobby dans le dortoir après avoir enfilé sa robe de soie avec le blason de sa famille.

\- Monsieur a besoin de Dobby ?

\- Bonjour Dobby, dit Harry en se mettant à sa hauteur, j'aurais besoin que tu m'amène sur le Chemin de Traverse, à côté de la maison de presse de la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Oui Harry Monsieur. Tout de suite Monsieur.

L'elfe prit la main d'Harry qui se releva et transplana.

*POP!*

Lorsqu'il arriva face à la boutique en question, il regarda l'heure à la grande horloge suspendue à l'enseigne de l'horloger de l'allée. Il lui restait une heure et demie avant que la presse ne ferme. Cela suffirait amplement.

Il entra après avoir 'enfilé' son masque de Lord –regard froid et aucun sourire- et, sans même faire preuve de politesse, parla à la femme assise à l'accueil.

\- Je dois parler au Directeur de la rédaction, dit-il à la secrétaire.

\- Bonjour. Vous avez rendez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix haut perchée et lasse sans même quitter du regard le parchemin sur lequel elle écrivait.

\- Je suis Harry Potter et la Gazette m'appartient officiellement à plus de cinquante pourcents donc, non, je n'ai pas perdu de temps à prendre rendez-vous.

A ces mots, elle releva soudainement la tête, les yeux grands ouverts, et tacha son parchemin d'une grosse tache d'encre.

\- Euh… Je… Bien sûr ! Suivez-moi monsieur Potter, je vais vous amener jusqu'au bureau du Directeur, dit-elle en se perchant d'un bond sur ses hauts talons et en trottinant jusqu'à la porte au fond du couloir à droite de l'accueil.

La secrétaire toqua à la porte sur laquelle une plaque argentée indiquait « Willy Handson, Directeur de la rédaction de la Gazette du Sorcier » et l'ouvrit à moitié lorsqu'une voix masculine lui dit d'entrer.

\- Monsieur Handson, je m'excuse du dérangement mais Mr Potter demande à vous voir, dit-elle en passant sa tête dans le bureau.

Harry aurait pu la corriger en disant qu'il n'était pas 'Mr Potter' mais Lord Potter. Mais elle n'était pas la cible de son mécontentement, aussi laissa-t-il passer.

Harry ne voyait pas le rédacteur en chef à cause de la porte à moitié fermée et de la secrétaire qui se trouvait dans l'ouverture.

\- Et bien, qu'attendez-vous pour le faire entrer ? Lui somma-t-il d'une voix forte.

La femme ouvrit entièrement la porte et se mit de côté pour laisser Harry entrer. Harry entra sans même la regarder, son regard dirigé vers l'homme derrière le bureau : la cinquantaine, quelque peu enrobé, les cheveux poivre et sel et une barbe de quelques jours. Il se leva pour lui serrer la main d'une poigne ferme.

\- Monsieur Potter, je suis ravi de rencontrer notre nouvel investisseur primaire, dit-il en l'invitant d'un geste à s'asseoir.

\- Lord Potter, corrigea Harry.

Il était là pour les affaires, alors autant faire comprendre qu'on devait le prendre au sérieux.

\- J'aurai bien voulu devenir propriétaire mais les parts restantes appartiennent à des investisseurs avec lesquels il est difficile de négocier, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

L'homme sortit un cigare et l'alluma du bout de sa baguette.

\- J'ignorais que vous vous intéressiez tant à la presse, Lord Potter.

\- Je ne portais pas grand intérêt à la presse en général, à part pour lire la page des sports, mais depuis peu je porte un intérêt tout particulier à la Gazette.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi cela ? Demanda-t-il en lâchant une bouffée de fumée.

\- Monsieur Handson, à votre avis, quel est le lien entre la Gazette et moi-même ?

Il tira une grande bouffée de son cigare, lâcha peu à peu sa fumée tout en tapotant un doigt sur son bureau.

\- Et bien, votre nom y est maintenant associé puisque vous en êtes devenu le principal investisseur.

\- C'est vrai mais, avant cela ?

\- Je devine que vous allez me le dire, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Un nom : Rita Skeeter.

\- Il est vrai que Skeeter a écrit deux ou trois articles sur vous, en rapport avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, oui.

\- Cinq, en fait. Et le dernier après que je lui ai expressément demandé d'arrêter d'écrire des mensonges et des choses humiliantes sur mes amis et moi-même.

\- Et alors ? Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant les deux mains, confus. Skeeter est une bonne journaliste qui obtient toujours des scoops de première page -allez savoir comment- et, à moins que vous ne portiez plainte personnellement, je ne la virerai pas.

\- Je vous le demande : que me permet mon nouveau statut, _Willy_ ? Demanda Harry en mettant l'emphase sur le prénom du Directeur. Qu'a le droit de faire un investisseur possédant plus de la moitié des part de la Gazette du Sorcier ?

Le Directeur de la rédaction devint blême. Des cendres de son cigare tombèrent sur la moquette mais il n'y fit pas attention. Après avoir repris ses esprits une seconde plus tard, il les fit disparaitre d'un coup de baguette.

\- Ah oui…euh…

L'homme ne savait plus quoi dire. Il venait de réaliser dans quelle situation il se trouvait et ne trouvait aucune excuse pour son laxisme face à Skeeter.

Mais cet homme n'était pas la cible d'Harry. Aussi décida-t-il de le rassurer mais de bien mettre les points sur les i par la même occasion.

\- Vous me semblez sympathique Willy et je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous virer. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas.

\- Merci Lord Potter ! S'exclama-t-il en reprenant des couleurs.

\- Mais prenez note Willy : je vire Rita Skeeter et cela prend effet immédiatement !

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir. Puis, avant de la refermer, il se tourna une dernière fois vers le rédacteur :

\- Et Willy ? Dites à Skeeter que c'était moi.

Lorsqu'Harry fut sorti, Willy Handson essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front avec son mouchoir. Jamais il n'aurai cru qu'il craindrait un jour un adolescent de quatorze ans.

* * *

Avant de quitter les locaux de la Gazette, Harry laissa un parchemin à la secrétaire.

\- Donnez ceci à Monsieur Handson lorsqu'il se sera remis de ses émotions, voulez-vous ?

Puis, à la porte du local, il appela Dobby qui le ramena à Poudlard.

Deux jours plus tard, l'avertissement qu'il avait fait publier par Willy Handson avait fait son office : les gens n'envoyaient plus rien à Hermione de peur qu'il porte plainte contre eux. Car, à moins d'être un puissant sorcier et d'être un tantinet malin, aucune de ces personnes n'avait pensé à cacher sa signature magique dans l'écriture de leur missive et il était donc possible, si on en faisait la demande après avoir porté plainte, de retrouver le propriétaire de la signature magique.

L'affaire était donc réglée.

 **13 mars**

Malgré le fait qu'il ait été convoqué et qu'il se soit rendu le matin-même de son plein gré et sans résistance pour pouvoir être jugé, Sirius était assis sur la chaise des accusés, pieds et poings liés par magie. Furieux mais résigné, Harry était assis sur le banc des invités, à côté de Remus. Le Ministre, malheureusement, était présent et présidait le procès. Madame Bones n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher cela mais elle pourrait influencer le cours des choses en tant que Directrice du département de la Justice magique.

Comme Sirius l'avait demandé, il lui fut administré deux gouttes de Veritaserum, ce qui l'obligerait à dire la stricte vérité pendant soixante minutes. Le ministre avait d'abord voulu opposer son veto mais Amélia Bones l'avait interrompu pour autoriser que l'on suive la procédure.

Les dix premières minutes servirent à présenter Sirius en long et en large. Puis le Ministre posa des questions sur la famille Black et ses liens avec la magie noire. Sirius répondit honnêtement et calmement : oui, des membres de sa famille ont pratiqués la magie noire et oui, ses parents soutenaient Voldemort.

La plupart des sorciers et sorcières présents eurent un sursaut lorsque fut prononcé le nom du Seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Vos parents mais également votre frère Régulus Arturus Black, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mon frère était l'enfant aimé de ma mère, il a subi sa mauvaise influence et à Poudlard ce n'était pas mieux puisqu'il a atterrit à Serpentard.

\- Vous deviez avoir un lien très fort avec votre frère cadet Monsieur Black.

\- Avant Poudlard, c'était le cas.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- J'ai été réparti à Gryffondor. Ma vie à la maison est devenue un enfer avec mes parents et Regulus n'avait plus le droit de me parler.

\- C'est lors de votre première année que vous vous êtes approchés de James Potter.

\- En fait, c'est lui qui m'a approché. Que je sois un Black lui importait peu. Ayant beaucoup de points communs, comme le fait de faire des farces ou de détester les mangemorts, nous sommes rapidement devenus de bons amis.

\- Vraiment ? Vous détestiez les mangemorts ? Que ressentiez-vous pour vos parents ?

\- Mes parents me maltraitaient parce que je n'étais pas le fils parfait dont ils rêvaient. Je n'avais pas les mêmes idéaux qu'eux, j'ai fini à Gryffondor, je n'ai pas rejoint le Seigneur des ténèbres et j'ai soutenu Dumbledore. J'ai fini par détester mes parents et fuir la demeure familiale à seize ans.

\- Est-ce à ce moment-là que vous avez été recueilli par les Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Intervient Bones.

\- Oui. Les Potter m'ont recueilli comme si j'étais leur fils et James, qui était déjà comme un frère pour moi, l'est devenu davantage.

\- En septembre 1980, les Potter ont disparu. Nous savons depuis leur mort qu'ils étaient en réalité caché sous le sortilège du Fidelitas, est-ce exact ? Reprit Fudge.

\- Oui monsieur le Ministre.

\- Vous étiez le meilleur ami de James Potter, par conséquent cela faisait de vous le gardien du secret idéal. Je vous demande donc : étiez-vous le gardien du secret des Potter ?

\- Non, monsieur le Ministre.

\- Savez-vous qui était le gardien du secret ?

\- Oui, il s'agissait de Peter Pettigrew.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre dans l'assemblée du Magenmagot.

\- Il est de notoriété publique que Peter Pettigrew est mort et vous connaissiez l'identité du gardien du secret l'avez-vous trahi ? Insista le ministre. Avez-vous révélé son identité au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Dans les tribunes, Harry serra les poings. Veritaserum ou non, preuve de son innocence ou non, le ministre cherchait absolument à faire paraitre son parrain pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Heureusement, seule la vérité pouvait sortir de la bouche de Sirius.

\- Non monsieur. J'ai protégé Peter en faisant fuiter la rumeur que c'était moi le gardien.

\- Alors quelles sont les circonstances de sa mort Monsieur Black ? Les aurors présents sur les lieux lorsqu'ils vous ont arrêtés n'ont retrouvé de Monsieur Pettigrew qu'un doigt et les moldus qui étaient dans les rues adjacentes ont été interrogés : ils ont clairement entendu Monsieur Pettigrew vous accuser d'avoir trahi les Potter et d'être de mèche avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Je suis allé chez Peter comme toutes les semaines. Quand je suis arrivé chez lui, la porte avait été arrachée de ses gonds et l'intérieur ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Je craignais que Voldemort et ses mangemorts ne l'aient tué ou aient réussi à le faire parler. Alors je me suis rendu chez James et Lily en craignant le pire. Et le pire est exactement ce qu'il s'était passé : James et Lily étaient morts, dit-il d'une voix moins forte, pris par les émotions. Mais Harry était seul dans son parc à l'étage, braillant mais vivant. Sa seule blessure se trouvait sur son front.

Sirius fit une pause, tremblant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son filleul qui lui sourit.

\- Rubeus Hagrid est ensuite arrivé, reprit l'accusé, sur les ordres de Dumbledore, pour lui amener Harry. Je ne ressentais que chagrin et colère à ce moment-là. La mort de mes amis signifiait que Peter avait lâché le morceau. Je ne voulais pas me séparer de mon filleul mais j'avais confiance en Dumbledore et je voulais à tout prix comprendre ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Alors je lui ai laissé Harry et j'ai cherché Peter.

Sirius ferma les yeux, comme pour s'excuser silencieusement auprès d'Harry de l'avoir abandonné.

\- Je l'ai retrouvé dans cette ruelle, non loin de chez lui. Je m'attendais à le retrouver dans un piètre état ou mort, mais non, il était bien vivant et en un seul morceau. Et sur son bras, sous sa manche déchirée, je l'ai vue : la marque des ténèbres.

Le Directrice Bones dut réinstaurer le silence en tapant de son marteau lorsque la cohue éclata dans la salle.

\- Vous nous dites que Peter Pettigrew était un mangemort ? Demanda le Ministre d'un air non convaincu.

\- Je suis sous Veritaserum, Monsieur le Ministre. Si je vous dis que j'ai vu la marque des ténèbres sur son bras, c'est que c'est la vérité.

\- Continuez, l'exhorta la Directrice Bones, interrompant à nouveau Fudge.

\- J'ai alors compris qu'il nous avait trahis. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'être menacé de mort pour tout leur révéler il était déjà du côté de Voldemort depuis Merlin sait quand ! S'exclama-t-il en haussant la voix.

Après s'être calmé, il reprit :

\- Nous avons commencé à nous battre. J'ai rapidement mené le combat alors il a commencé à m'accuser de traitrise, d'être un mangemort, il a même fait semblant de me demander d'avoir pitié et de ne pas le tuer. Des moldus ont commencé à entrer dans la ruelle. A ce moment-là, il a lancé un sort d'explosion sur un tuyau à proximité et il s'est échappé.

\- Cette explosion a tué pas moins de treize moldus. Vous dites qu'il a réussi à survivre et à s'échapper ?

\- James, Peter et moi sommes devenus animagus lors de notre cinquième année. Lorsqu'il a fait exploser ce tuyau, il s'est changé en rat puis s'est échappé dans les égouts.

\- Il n'est mentionné nulle part que Monsieur Pettigrew était un animagus, ce n'est pas le cas non plus de Monsieur Potter et encore moins le vôtre.

\- Nous devions le faire à notre sortie de Poudlard mais les circonstances nous ont fait penser que cette capacité pourrait nous être utile pendant la guerre. Et comme j'étais enfermé à Azkaban depuis la mort des Potter puis en fuite, je n'ai pas pu me déclarer au ministère, ajouta-t-il, avec ironie.

\- La non déclaration de son statut d'animagus est un délit puni de cinq ans d'emprisonnement !

\- Que Monsieur Black a largement purgé, Monsieur le Ministre, intervint à nouveau Bones.

\- Oui, effectivement, reconnut, non sans peine, le ministre du bout des lèvres.

Puis il continua à poser des questions sur l'état général de Sirius, son emprisonnement et ce qu'il avait fait depuis en tant que fugitif. Sirius resta assez vague pour ne pas mentir et pour omettre le rôle d'Harry et Remus depuis sa fuite l'année précédente.

\- Je crois que l'assemblée du Magenmagot sera du même avis que moi : Sirius Black vous avez injustement été enfermé à Azkaban pendant douze longues années et vous êtes jugé innocent des charges qui vous étaient inculpées ! Dit Amélia Bones en tapant avec son marteau.

Les sorciers du Magenmagot se remirent à parler entre eux. Certains semblaient mécontents de voir le mouton noir de la famille Black acquitté de ses charges alors que les autres semblaient plutôt en accord avec la situation.

\- Par conséquent, reprit la Directrice Bones après avoir demandé le silence, un bilan de santé physique et mentale vous sera imposé, les frais seront évidemment pris en charge par le ministère vous recevrez la somme de dix mille gallions par années d'emprisonnement et, bien sûr, si le bilan s'avère favorable, la garde de votre filleul vous sera enfin donnée.

Elle tapa de nouveau de son marteau :

\- Le procès est terminé.

* * *

A peine était-il rentré du procès que Dumbledore demanda à ce qu'il reste dans son bureau. Apparemment, il avait à lui parler. Sans doute que le changement de tutorat commençait à lui faire suer des gouttes.

Harry s'y attendait. Il aurait préféré rester avec Sirius mais il lui avait dit qu'ils se reverraient bientôt, avant d'être emmené par Remus à Ste Mangouste pour son bilan de santé.

Le temps d'avouer quelques vérités était donc arrivé.

Fumseck, sur son beau perchoir doré, le salua d'un trille et d'un mouvement de tête que le Gryffondor lui rendit avant de le caresser en attendant que le vieux sorcier ne commence à déblatérer les arguments boiteux qu'il avait préparés.

Après ses habituelles paroles de grand-père bienveillant et ses félicitations pour avoir aidé à innocenter son parrain, le grand sorcier termina de tourner autour du pot.

\- Il y a une chose dont j'aimerai parler avec toi Harry. Je ne doute pas des bonnes intentions de Sirius à ton égard, il veut bien faire, j'en suis sûr, mais je doute que toutes ses années à Azkaban lui ait fait grand bien. De plus, comme nous en avons discuté il y a quelques mois, tu es d'accord avec moi que la protection de ta mère que t'offres la maison de ta tante est le seul endroit où il est préférable que tu passes tes étés, n'est-ce pas ?

Se tournant enfin vers le Directeur, Harry croisa les bras, montrant clairement qu'il n'était pas prêt à négocier quoi que ce soit.

\- Sirius aura un bilan de santé favorable j'en suis sûr, commença le jeune Potter. Après tout, il a eu un an pour se remette en forme sur une île déserte en compagnie de son meilleur ami. On dit que le calme et l'activité physique peuvent soigner bien des maux. De plus, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui cet été et je l'ai trouvé tout à fait normal. Être animagus l'a beaucoup aidé à se soustraire aux pouvoirs des détraqueurs.

Dumbledore joignit ses mains sur son bureau et se pencha en avant pour se rapprocher de son élève.

\- C'était donc avec Sirius et Remus que tu étais lorsque tu n'étais pas à Privet Drive, finit-il par dire. J'aurai aimé que tu me le dises quand je te l'ai demandé en début d'année Harry, dit Dumbledore, d'un air faussement déçu.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous être seulement le Directeur de l'école dans laquelle j'étudie vous n'avez pas à connaitre ma vie à l'extérieur de ce château.

\- Et comme je te l'ai dit Harry, je ne veux que ton bien. Et je te rappelle que je suis ton tuteur magique.

Harry sourit moqueusement.

\- Ca j'en doute fort. Il est vrai qu'au nom de la loi moldue, je suis toujours sous la tutelle de Vernon et Pétunia, bien qu'ils se fichent complètement de comment je passe mes journées. Dans le monde sorcier, par contre, je suis ce qu'il y a de plus émancipé, dit Harry en faisant finalement apparaitre l'anneau des Potter aux yeux du Directeur. Mes affaires ne sont donc plus vos affaires, conclut-il.

Le directeur devint livide. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et cela ne fit qu'accroitre sa satisfaction.

\- Depuis quand…

\- Sirius sera officiellement mon tuteur dans le monde moldu et dans le monde sorcier, bien que je sois émancipé, car je n'ai pas pour projet d'annoncer au monde sorcier que je suis Lord Potter. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

Harry fit une pause dramatique, attendant que la nouvelle fasse tilt.

\- Quant à savoir quand j'ai découvert tout ce que vous me cachiez, c'était cet été. A la fin du mois de juin, je me suis rendu à Gringott où mon gestionnaire m'a révélé mon héritage. J'ai échangé mes lunettes contre des lentilles magiques et, en y réfléchissant bien, j'ai fini par comprendre que vous saviez tout de ce qu'il se passait dans ce château ces trois dernières années mais que, pour une raison quelconque, vous me laissiez tout faire à votre place.

Si Harry avait juste dit qu'il avait retrouvé une vue parfaite, Dumbledore aurait peut-être fait le lien avec l'horcruxe et aurait compris que, non seulement il n'en était plus un, mais également qu'il était au courant de leur existence. Il ne pouvait pas être certain que le Directeur comprenne tout cela mais il préférait jouer la prudence.

\- C'est une histoire pour une autre fois Harry, expliqua pauvrement Dumbledore comme à son habitude. Tu comprendras en temps voulu.

\- Bien, se résigna Harry qui n'en attendait pas moins de sa part. Vous ne voulez rien me dire, comme d'habitude. Je ne peux pas dire que ça m'étonne.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Cet été, j'irais habiter chez Sirius et, à partir de maintenant, je ne vous fais plus confiance. Si vous voulez me parler, à l'avenir, notre discussion devra avoir un lien avec ma scolarité. Au revoir professeur.

Harry sortit en trombe. Il était énervé et triste à la fois.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il savait ce qu'il venait de révéler à Dumbledore mais le lui dire avait officialisé la situation : la rupture de sa confiance n'en était que plus forte et il était triste d'avoir perdu l'admiration et la confiance qu'il avait autrefois pour le vieux sorcier.

* * *

Même si elle ne recevait plus aucune lettre de menace, Hermione devint obsédée par l'idée de trouver comment Skeeter l'avait espionnée.

– Je veux absolument savoir comment elle s'y est prise pour entendre ma conversation avec Viktor ! Et comment elle a fait pour découvrir qui était la mère de Hagrid !

– Peut-être qu'elle a mis des micros ? suggéra Harry qui partageait son raisin avec Pixel. On en trouve qui ne sont pas plus gros que des insectes, impossible de les voir.

– Tu n'as toujours pas pris la peine de lire L'Histoire de Poudlard, j'imagine ?

\- Euh…non ?

Pixel avala un dernier raisin –Harry se demandait comment il faisait vu la taille du fruit par rapport à sa bouche- avant de voltiger jusque dans la poche de sa robe d'école pour faire une sieste digestive.

– Tout ce que les Moldus, conta-t-elle comme si elle était à une conférence, ont inventé pour remplacer la magie -l'électricité, les ordinateurs, les radars et tous ces machins-là- ne peut pas fonctionner à Poudlard. Il y a trop d'ondes magiques dans l'air, ils se détraqueraient complètement. Non, Rita doit se servir d'un artifice de sorcellerie pour écouter les gens, c'est impossible autrement... Si seulement j'arrivais à découvrir ce que c'est... Et si jamais c'est illégal, je la tiens...

– Hermione, le problème est réglé, on s'est déjà vengé. Elle ne travaille plus à la Gazette, elle ne peut plus écrire d'article dans le journal le plus lus de Grande-Bretagne, insista le jeune Potter, exaspéré par l'entêtement de son amie.

\- Tu t'es peut-être vengé mais pas moi ! Et tu crois franchement que l'empêcher de publier ses articles dans la Gazette l'arrêtra d'espionner les gens ? Et elle peut toujours écrire dans le Sorcière Hebdo, fit-elle remarquer. Inutile de m'aider, je trouverai moi-même comment elle fait !

Elle monta l'escalier de marbre d'un pas déterminé et Harry était sûr qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque.

Et Hermione ne lui demanda pas de l'aider à trouver le moyen qu'utilisait Rita Skeeter pour espionner les gens, ce dont il lui fut reconnaissant car la quantité de travail qu'ils avaient à faire avant les vacances de Pâques ne cessait d'augmenter. Harry s'émerveillait qu'Hermione trouve le temps de se consacrer à des recherches sur les méthodes d'espionnage magique en plus de tout le reste. Lui-même travaillait jusqu'à l'épuisement pour arriver à finir tous ses devoirs, tout en continuant son entrainement physique, ses séances de médicomagie et ses rendez-vous avec Daphné le dimanche.

* * *

Une semaine après le procès de Sirius, Harry pu enfin faire une pause dans ses devoirs -les ayant presque tous terminés- pour travailler sur le nouveau numéro de Poudlard Magazine. Colin lui avait donné des photos prises ci et là dans le château afin d'inspirer des sujets. Harry avait pensé à prendre certaines, tournant autour d'un même thème pour en faire une double page qu'il appellerait « Points de Vue ».

Des étudiants avaient envoyé du courrier au journal : il y avait des messages datant de la saint-Valentin et d'autres, plus récents, de gens qui recherchaient des objets perdus ou des nouveaux membres pour le club de bavboules. Harry pensait les publier dans une rubrique « petites annonces ». Et dans les « annonces générales », il ajouta l'affiche annonçant l'ouverture du nouveau pub « La Faim de Loup » que Remus lui avait envoyée.

En plus de l'affiche, dont il avait envoyé un double à la Gazette pour qu'elle soit publiée, Remus lui avait renvoyé des photos du résultat final. De l'extérieur, on pouvait voir huit grandes fenêtres de part et d'autre de la porte vitrée, la devanture était couleur chocolat et, au-dessus de la porte, on pouvait lire sur l'enseigne « La Faim de Loup ». A l'intérieur, on voyait un grand bar en bambou sur la gauche et une quinzaine de tables aussi en bambou dans la salle, accompagnées de chaises ou de tabourets bleus. On pouvait voir, par les deux grandes fenêtres du fond, un chemin et de la verdure. La photo suivante était celle d'une petite cour et d'un petit chemin menant à une aire de transplanage discrète. Les dernières photos montraient les salles privées et les chambres qui avaient été soigneusement aménagées et sobrement décorées.

Dans sa lettre, Remus lui dit qu'il était excité par l'ouverture qui aurait lieu le 2 avril et qu'il espérait que les gens seraient assez curieux pour entrer afin qu'il se fasse une clientèle. Puis il lui assura qu'il se sentait bien dans son appartement au dernier étage de la Taverne et qu'il pourrait venir le voir à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Hermione avait commencé son article sur la magie des elfes de maison et leur rôle important à Poudlard mais ne pouvait le terminer pour le moment car ses recherches lui prenaient tous son temps. Ginny avait quelques notes sur les matches de Quidditch et commencerait à écrire son article la semaine suivante après avoir terminé ses devoirs d'histoire, de potions et de botanique. Il ne manquait plus que l'article d'Harry sur Croupton Senior (carrière pendant la guerre, révélations sur son fils et son procès) et Croupton Junior qui avait usurpé l'identité de Maugrey Fol Œil et gardé son père sous l'emprise du sortilège d'Imperium.

Le lendemain, il passa sa matinée avec Neville pour s'entraider : le jeune Londubat l'aidait en botanique et lui en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Harry s'en était voulu d'avoir passé moins de temps avec son ami entre la rentrée en janvier et la deuxième tâche. Alors cette double séance de tutorat leur permis de rattraper le temps perdu.

Ensuite, il eut une séance toute particulière de médicomagie. Un élève de Poudsouffle de deuxième année avait mélangé les mauvais ingrédients lors de son cours de potion le vendredi et la mixture avait explosé. Ayant eu le réflexe de se protéger la tête avec les bras, celle-ci n'avait rien eu mais ses bras avaient été changés en nageoires.

Mme Pomfresh avait déjà retransformé l'une d'elle en bras et s'occuperait de la deuxième devant lui pour qu'il soit témoin du processus. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire car c'était une magie délicate et compliqué qui prenait du temps ; du coup, elle ne lui appris que le sort et lui conseilla un livre moldu sur l'anatomie car c'était un prérequis important pour arriver à retranformer les parties métamorphosées en parties du corps humain.

Ensuite, il rejoint Daphné dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Il l'avait déjà brièvement vue au matin avant de faire ses devoirs avec Neville, accompagnée de Tracy qui lui pardonna son absence, de Blaise qui se comporta comme s'il ne s'était rien produit et d'Astoria qui ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé et s'en fichait. Ils avaient aménagé la salle de classe où ils se rencontraient avec des fauteuils, des tables et des chaises. Ils avaient discutés puis Blaise aida Tracy à faire ses devoirs, pendant qu'Harry et Daphné aidaient Astoria avec les siens.

Comme aujourd'hui il pleuvait des cordes, Harry imagina la salle va-et-vient en parc ensoleillé avec un drap pour pique-niquer et un chêne pour s'appuyer tout contre son tronc. Il appela Dobby pour qu'il lui amène un panier de fruits et n'attendit pas longtemps avant que la Serpentard n'arrive.

Comme ils le faisaient souvent avant leur dispute, Daphné lui relu ses essais de métamorphoses et de sortilèges. Harry ne faisait plus relire ses devoirs par personne, ni même par Hermione, à part ceux de botanique par Neville lorsqu'il était incertain de la véracité de ses propos. Harry l'écouta donc, assis contre l'arbre, la tête de Daphné sur ses genoux. Elle avait deux parchemins pour chaque discipline –ce qui était un peu plus que demandé.

Elle lui rappelait un peu Hermione de ce côté-là.

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle, dans ces conditions, il est dangereux d'avoir une pierre de Lune sur soi, finit-elle. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Demanda-t-elle en quittant son parchemin des yeux.

\- Je trouve que c'est très complet. Tu as parlé de beaucoup de choses dont je ne parle même pas dans mon essai. Tu auras surement un optimal. Même si je ne suis pas certain que Flitwick prenne le temps de tout lire puisque tu as écrit un parchemin de plus que demandé, ajouta-t-il pour la taquiner.

\- J'espère bien, dit-elle après l'avoir tapé à l'épaule. Ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps à écrire et je ne te parle même pas du temps passé en bibliothèque.

\- Je suis ami avec des intellos, se plaignit faussement Harry. Pauvre de moi !

\- Je suis certaine que tu es bien content d'être ami avec des gens qui ont un minimum de cervelle. A moins que tu ne préfères la compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle ?

\- Argh ! Non merci ! Trop simplet pour le petit cerveau que je suis, dit-il avec ironie.

\- Tu es très intelligent, Harry, l'en informa-t-elle sur un ton plus sérieux et en enfonçant un doigt dans sa poitrine pour appuyer ses propos. Quand tu prends les cours au sérieux, tu as de bonnes notes et tu es dans les dix premiers élèves de notre année en ce qui concerne la théorie, sans parler de tes notes pratiques qui te propulsent dans le top cinq.

\- Il y a qui dans ce top cinq ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

Il prit une pomme dans le panier, posé à sa gauche et croqua dedans.

\- Hermione, Padma Patil, moi, Terry Boot et puis toi. Dans cet ordre, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Et dans le top dix de théorie ?

\- Les cinq mêmes personnes ainsi qu'Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Malfoy, Justin Finch-Fletchley et Su Lee. Mais je ne sais pas dans quel ordre.

\- Je ne prenais pas les cours assez au sérieux pour une bonne raison, révéla Harry après un moment de silence. Dans le monde moldu, on va à l'école dès l'âge de trois ans, c'est l'école maternelle, lui apprit-il en mordant à nouveau dans le fruit, puis, à partir de six ans, on va à l'école primaire. Je ne suis pas allée à l'école maternelle mais bien à l'école primaire car c'était obligatoire. J'ai tout de suite adoré ça parce que je passais du temps loin des Dursley, dans une salle éclairée et chauffée et en compagnies d'autres enfants,…

Daphné l'écoutait en silence. Harry parlait peu de sa vie privée, surtout quand il s'agissait de son enfance chez les Dursley.

\- Je m'appliquais parce que j'adorais apprendre à lire, écrire, calculer et toutes les autres activités qu'on faisait. Mais quand j'ai ramené ma première bonne note, qui était bien meilleur que celle de mon cousin, ça n'a pas plu à mon oncle.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ? Finit-elle par demander d'une petite voix, craignant la réponse.

\- Je ne sais plus s'il a dit quelque chose, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils, pensif. Je me rappelle juste de son visage, rouge de colère, des veines saillantes sur son front et de son poing, prêt à frapper.

Il croqua à nouveau dans la pomme rouge.

\- J'ai rapidement appris à ramener des notes inférieures à celle de Dudley même si, parfois, c'était difficile puisqu'il n'était pas très doué pour les activités où il fallait réfléchir, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mais Dudley n'est pas à Poudlard et tu n'as pas à montrer tes notes à ton oncle, si ?

\- Ils exècrent tout ce qui a un rapport avec la magie. Alors mes notes, ils s'en soucient comme d'une guigne. C'est seulement cette année que j'ai réalisé que je pouvais enfin montrer ce que je valais sans avoir peur des représailles.

\- Je suis ravi que tu l'aies enfin réalisé, lui dit-elle en souriant. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai pu devenir ami avec un gars aussi intelligent qu'un troll.

Après un long soupir, il termina son fruit, n'en laissant que le trognon.

\- Je me demandais…

Il s'interrompit, hésitant.

\- Oui ? lui demanda-t-elle, levant son regard vers lui.

\- J'hésite à en parler, je ne veux pas que ça dégénère comme la dernière fois…

\- Tu as commencé, alors tu finis, insista Daphné en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Dans quatre mois, si ton père l'accepte, ta famille sera en sécurité. Et c'était une des raisons qui nous empêchaient d'être ensemble. En gros, la dernière chose qui pose problème, c'est que notre amitié est secrète et tu ne veux pas d'une relation amoureuse secrète donc...

\- Tu penses encore à ça… Soupira Daphné qui se redressa en position assise, dos à lui.

\- S'il faut encore attendre, si c'est trop tôt, j'attendrais, lui assura rapidement Harry. Mais je dois savoir que je n'attends pas pour rien.

La Serpentard ferma les yeux. Une grosse horloge apparut dans les airs et Harry y jeta bref coup d'œil : elle indiquait qu'il était presque dix-neuf heures. Il leur faudrait rejoindre leurs camarades dans la Grande salle pour le dîner.

Harry regarda à nouveau son amie qui s'était tournée vers lui entre temps. Daphné posa tendrement sa main sur la joue du Gryffondor et approcha tout doucement son visage du sien, les yeux dans les yeux. Le Gryffondor avala difficilement sa salive, nerveux quant au geste de la Serpentard.

Allait-elle vraiment faire ce qu'il croyait ?

* * *

 **J'ai glissé une petite référence à Game Of Thrones, pouvez-vous la retrouver ? :D**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de question. Daphné pressa brièvement mais fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes. A peine une caresse, une seconde de douceur avant qu'elle ne se recule. Mais le sourire qui étira les lèvres du jeune Potter sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher prouvait bien que ce geste, que cet instant, si court soit-il, signifiait bien plus que tous les mots que la brune aurait pu utiliser pour répondre à toutes les questions qu'il se posait.

Harry la regardait, les yeux brillants, et la Serpentard détourna le regard, le rose aux joues. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se lever et de frotter des particules de poussières imaginaires qui se trouvaient sur le bas de sa robe. Puis Daphné se tourna vers lui et lui tendit timidement la main. Harry se releva à son tour, lui prit la main et lui sourit.

Il pouvait désormais attendre l'esprit tranquille et le cœur léger.

* * *

Les deux dernières semaines de cours furent des plus intenses entre les derniers devoirs que leur donnaient leurs professeurs pour la fin de la deuxième semaine et les devoirs précédents que les élèves devaient leur remettre.

Mais ce qui perturba le plus les élèves fut l'arrivée d'Horace Slughorn à Poudlard. Ou plutôt le fait qu'il leur donnerait cours de potions –nouvelle qui fut suivie de nombreux et bruyants applaudissements- et donc que Rogue devenait professeur de défense –nouvelle qui fut suivie d'un silence pesant, interrompu ensuite par les applaudissements des élèves de Serpentards et les huées des jumeaux Weasley.

Harry trouva le cours de potion fort intéressant, autant par la qualité de l'apprentissage qui avait augmenté que par la joie de vivre du vieux Slughorn. Leur nouveau professeur aimait ce qu'il faisait, aimait les étonner par ses connaissances et aimait surtout découvrir les liens de sang qui unissaient ses élèves à ses élèves passés ou connaissances célèbres.

Aussi fut-il agréablement surpris lorsque le professeur Slughorn le félicita pour avoir réussi son élixir, ajoutant qu'il avait sans doute hérité du talent incroyable de sa mère pour le brassage de potions, ou lorsque son comportement ne changea pas du tout au tout lorsque Hermione nia avoir quelconque lien avec le célèbre Hector Dagworth-Granger, révélant alors qu'elle était née-moldue, ou encore lorsqu'il réprimanda sévèrement un élève de Serpentard qui avait insulté Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe avant de lui donner une retenue.

Autant ce fut un plaisir depuis pour Harry –et Neville, bien sûr- d'aller en cours de potions, autant ce ne fut pas le cas pour le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, à la grande déception d'Harry car c'était son cours préféré. Pas que Rogue ne sache pas de quoi il parle, au contraire, mais son attitude injuste, cinglante et méchante était toujours d'actualité.

Mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

Se rendant presque chaque jour à la bibliothèque, Harry en profita pour faire quelques dernières recherches sur Croupton Senior afin de peaufiner son article et de bucher sur son double devoirs de runes sur les liaisons complètes, incomplètes et impossibles et, le samedi, il travailla sur sa forme animagus panthère afin de s'approprier sa nouvelle forme.

Il demanda à la Salle-sur-Demande un terrain en terre battue avec des pistes d'athlétisme et un chronomètre géant afin de pouvoir déterminer sa vitesse. Chaque tour faisait trois cents mètres et il parvint en boucler trois en une minute. Il devait donc faire un peu plus que du 50km/h ! Puis, après une heure de course, il s'exerça au saut en longueur sur le terrain et en hauteur après avoir fait apparaitre des arbres de différentes tailles et de différentes morphologies.

Ses sauts en hauteur ne furent pas vraiment fructueux ce jour-là : malgré ses griffes, il glissait des troncs et tombait à chaque fois. Avant de pouvoir poursuivre et progresser dans ce domaine, il devrait la semaine suivante s'exercer à accrocher et tenir ses griffes fermement dans le bois puis à porter son propre poids en étant accroché uniquement par celles-ci.

Il ne vit que brièvement Daphné le dimanche après sa séance de médicomagie car la Serpentard devait encore terminer ses essais. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble, le souvenir du baiser ne rendit pas les choses gênantes. Daphné semblait agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et Harry était tout aussi à l'aise d'être à ses côtés maintenant que les choses étaient claires –bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder plus que d'habitude. Harry passa donc la soirée à faire ses propres devoirs en compagnie d'Hermione, Pixel dormant à leurs côtés.

La deuxième semaine fut une répétition de la première sauf que les élèves purent souffler de soulagement le vendredi après-midi et profiter du soleil printanier dans le parc du château.

Ce fut également, se rappela Harry alors qu'il regardait Pixel soulever des pierres plus grosses que lui pour lui montrer sa force, le jour d'ouverture de « La Faim de Loup ».

 **5 avril**

Errol arriva tant bien que mal à atterrir sur la table du petit-déjeuner face à Ron avec, dans ses serres, un colis d'œufs de Pâques que Mrs Weasley leur avait envoyé. Ron distribua les œufs à ses frères et Ginny puis vint donner timidement celui qui était adressé à Harry puis donna son œuf à Hermione. Ceux d'Harry et Ron étaient aussi gros que des œufs de dragon, et remplis de caramels maison. Celui d'Hermione, en revanche, était plus petit qu'un œuf de poule. En le voyant, elle fit la grimace.

– Ta mère ne lit pas Sorcière-Hebdo, par hasard, Ron ? L'entendit Harry demander à voix basse.

– Si, répondit Ron, la bouche pleine de caramels. Elle l'achète pour les recettes de cuisine.

Hermione regarda avec tristesse son œuf minuscule.

\- Mrs Weasley a tendance à un peu trop croire ce qu'elle lit, chuchota Harry à son amie. Ça me rappelle une certaine Gryffondor en première année, la taquina-t-il.

Sur ces propos, Hermione sourit un peu et rougit.

\- Tiens, dit-il, Mrs Weasley est tellement généreuse en caramel qu'il y en assez pour deux, dit-il en lui donnant la moitié de ses fudges.

Son geste fit revenir le sourire sur le visage précédemment triste d'Hermione.

* * *

Après sa course quotidienne, Harry remonta dans son dortoir pour prendre une douche. Il s'était levé plus tard que d'habitude et donc ses camarades étaient déjà levés et surement en train de petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il décida de passer pas les cuisines plus tard plutôt que de les rejoindre, n'ayant rien de spécial à faire. Il aurait pu passer son temps libre à s'entrainer physiquement, à améliorer ses sorts ou à perfectionner son changement en animagus mais il eut une autre idée.

Il les avait un peu oubliés depuis la première tâche. Harry n'en fut pas plus inquiet car, heureusement, ce n'étaient pas des êtres vivants mais juste des objets animés. Mais il se dit que, vivants ou non, cela n'avait pas être agréable pour eux de rester enfermer dans leur boite depuis trois mois.

Il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir des Gryffondor de quatrième année -pas que la présence de ses camarades eut été gênante- et il put donc sortir tranquillement les quatre dragons miniatures de leur boite.

Le Boutefeu chinois était rougeâtre et avait la plus longue queue. Il la claquait à droite et à gauche, grognant contre ses paires. Le suédois à museau court arborait deux affreuses cornes sur le museau. Il n'était pas beau à voir. Le Magyar, comme dans ses souvenirs, était le plus féroce : pleins d'épines sur le dos de la tête jusqu'au bout de la queue et des ailes larges, sombres et musculeuse, il -ou plutôt elle- s'efforçait de cracher des flammes sur les trois autres dragons, oubliant qu'elle en était incapable car elle n'avait pas été dotée de cette capacité lors de sa création. Le dernier, mais le plus beau selon le jeune Potter, était le Vert Gallois. Pas d'épines, pas de cornes, il était aussi le plus petit des quatre. Sa peau écailleuse était verte, brillante et douce au toucher. Harry ne fit pas de jaloux : tous eurent droits à ses caresses mais c'était bien le dernier son préféré.

Après quarante-cinq minutes de jeux, il les remit dans leur boite et sortit sa cape d'invisibilité ainsi que la carte du Maraudeur. Il se cacha sous sa cape afin de traverser le château tranquillement et entra dans les cuisines.

\- Harry Potter Monsieur ! Entendit Harry.

Il roula des yeux tout en souriant. Dobby n'arrêterait jamais de l'appeler « Harry Monsieur » ou par son nom complet malgré toutes les fois où illui avait demandé de ne plus le faire.

\- Bonjour Dobby. J'ai raté le petit déjeuner, tu pourrais me donner quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr Harry Monsieur ! Tout ce qu'aime Harry Potter !

Et en seulement quelques secondes, Dobby lui apporta un petit panier contenant du jus de citrouille, du chocolat chaud, une assiette avec des œufs brouillés, des saucisses et du lard ainsi qu'une part de tarte à la mélasse.

\- Merci Dobby, tu me gâtes !

Contrairement à Hermione, Harry n'avait aucun scrupule à faire ces demandes à l'elfe. Non seulement, il le payait mais, en plus, les elfes vivaient grâce à leur travail. Et puis, il n'était pas comme les Malfoy : lui au moins, il respectait les elfes et ne les traitait pas comme des êtres inférieurs à lui.

Se rendant ensuite dans la Salle-sur-Demande, il mangea avant de reprendre son entrainement sous forme de panthère. Après avoir demandé un terrain spécifique avec des arbres et des obstacles, il s'entraina à courir en ligne droite tout en sautant par-dessus des objets grands et/ou longs puis à sauter sur les arbres tout en sprintant afin de changer de direction. Ensuite, il passa l'après-midi à se retenir à des branches par ses griffes afin de supporter son poids puis tenta de grimper jusqu'en haut des arbres. Cela lui prit du temps puisqu'il avait encore des difficultés à enlever ses griffes du bois après les y avoir bien encrées pour ne pas tomber.

En fin d'après-midi, il demanda à la salle de faire apparaitre des mannequins d'entrainement. Grâce à un simple coup de baguette, il pouvait les faire se mouvoir dans la salle. Après s'être à nouveau transformé en panthère, il ferma les yeux et testa certains de ses sens : il sentait la terre sous ses pattes et y entrait ses griffes il sentait l'humus, l'écorce et les feuilles il entendait les roues grinçantes des mannequins qui bougeaient. Il ouvrit les yeux et scruta l'un des mannequins. Il rapprochât son corps du sol, fixant l'objet animé du regard puis, quand il fut, selon lui, à une distance pas trop grande, il lui sauta dessus, toutes griffes dehors.

Finalement, il sauta trop haut mais le mannequin finit sans tête.

* * *

\- Je voulais attendre d'avoir fini avant de te le montrer.

Harry avait donné rendez-vous à Daphné dans la Salle-sur-Demande cette fois-ci. Il avait passé la matinée à brasser des chaudrons de philtre de paix et de pimentine -potions qui, heureusement, n'étaient pas difficiles à brasser et heureusement car il avait été excité depuis son réveil à l'idée de finalement montrer sa forme animagus à Daphné.

\- Fini quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse tout en regardant l'intérieur de la salle.

Habituellement, ils profitaient des canapés devant un feu de cheminée ou d'une étendue d'herbe sous un arbre et elle se demandait pourquoi Harry avait demandé une forêt.

\- Tu vas voir, lui dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique. Reste-là et regarde.

Il se positionna à deux mètres face à elle et ferma les yeux. Cela ne prit que trois secondes à Harry pour se métamorphoser donc Daphné ne vit pas toutes les transformations par lesquelles le Gryffondor était passé mais le résultat la laissa bouche bée.

\- Woaw…

La panthère face à elle avait un pelage noir de jais et ses yeux verts étaient ceux de son ami. L'animal était majestueux et, bien que dangereux dans la nature, Daphné sentait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Alors qu'Harry penchait la tête sur le côté, la jeune fille tomba sur ses genoux en souriant. Elle leva la main et caressa la tête du fauve qui ferma les yeux, savourant le contact.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu d'animagus avant toi. Il est magnifique, chuchota-t-elle avec admiration.

A ces mots, Harry rouvrit les yeux et rougit -du moins intérieurement car il ne pensait pas pouvoir rougir sous cette forme. Pour la remercier, il lui donna un coup de tête affectueux dans le bras et lui lécha la joue, ce qui fit rire la Serpentard. Puis il reprit forme humaine, tout sourire, accroupi devant elle.

\- J'ai une seconde forme mais je ne maitrise pas encore la transformation. Je pourrais sans doute te la montrer l'année prochaine.

\- Tu as deux formes ?! Les animagus sont déjà rares mais deux ? Le seul, à ma connaissance, à avoir eu deux formes était Merlin !

\- Et selon la légende, ces deux formes étaient des créatures magiques, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Donc vas-y mollo avec les comparaisons, la taquina-t-il.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu t'entraines ?

\- Plus ou moins neufs mois.

\- Impressionnant, dit-elle. Surtout tout seul.

\- Sirius m'a beaucoup aidé l'été dernier. Grâce à lui, je connaissais les bases.

\- Et quelle est ta seconde forme ?

\- Ah ça, tu verras, dit-il juste.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire attendre jusqu'à l'année prochaine ?

Harry répondit par un sourire malicieux.

\- Harry James Potter ! Le menaça-t-elle du doigt.

Le sourire du jeune Potter ne fit que croitre.

* * *

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Patron ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je te rappelle que, même si j'ai acheté l'endroit, je t'ai mis comme proprio' alors arrête avec tes « Patron » !

\- Je sais, c'est pourquoi dix pourcents des bénéfices seront transférés dans ton coffre chaque mois. Et inutile d'argumenter, l'interrompit Remus en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, c'est déjà réglé avec Gringotts.

Harry soupira mais ne dit rien, connaissant l'entêtement de son oncle de cœur.

\- Je suis content que tu aies eu autant de monde cette première semaine. Je parie que ta clientèle sera encore plus nombreuse grâce au bouche-à-oreille.

\- Surement, positiva Remus. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à autant de gens déjà dès les deux premiers jours mais les tables étaient toutes prises le deuxième soir.

\- Ta condition de loup-garou a dû attirer. Les endroits où les créatures magiques et les sorciers marginalisés sont acceptés sont rares.

Remus lui avait fait un compte-rendu : la moitié des chambres étaient réservées tous les jours jusqu'au mois de juin –essentiellement par des vampires- et toutes les chambres avaient été occupée cette semaine –par des loups garous et des nains. Tous les midis, Remus servait le repas à quelques loups garous et quelques gobelins de Gringott. Le soir, il servait davantage de verres que d'assiettes et l'ambiance était tendue lorsque des vampires se présentaient à l'auberge mais aucune altercation n'avait encore eu lieu.

\- Pour l'instant, le seul sorcier marginalisé à l'auberge, c'est moi, intervint avec humour Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses toi Sirius ? Demanda Harry.

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec les vampires qui fixent mon cou, mais faire la cuisine et aider Remus à faire le service le soir m'occupe, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Sirius s'était proposé d'aider Remus le temps de commencer. De toute façon, la confirmation des médicomages qu'il était en bonne santé mentale et physique malgré toutes les années passées à Azkaban ne suffisait pas encore pour lui permettre de faire un métier. Il prévoyait de passer l'été avec Harry et de chercher du travail en septembre tout en tenant son rôle de Lord Black.

\- Et je crois que la clientèle apprécie le respect qu'ils ont dans l'auberge. Ça doit leur changer des insultes et des regards des sorciers, continua son parrain.

\- En espérant que les clients continuent de se respecter entre eux, ajouta Harry. Il faudrait penser à faire une charte pour éviter les altercations et en mettre une copie sur toutes les tables. Ainsi ils savent que, s'ils veulent rester les bienvenus, ils doivent la respecter.

\- C'est une bonne idée, confirma Remus. Je m'y attèlerai demain après-midi, pendant la fermeture.

* * *

\- _Ouvre-toi_ , dit Harry en fourchelang.

Il vérifia une dernière fois que personne n'était dans les parages alors que l'entrée de la Chambre des Secret s'ouvrait. Il fit appel à l'échelle comme la dernière fois et commença la descente.

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, Pixel bailla et vint se poser sur son épaule. Il avait tenu à l'accompagner dans son exploration nocturne mais Harry pensa qu'il ne resterait éveillé que peu de temps.

Après être passé par la porte ronde décoré de serpents, Harry suivit le couloir où se trouvait la peau du basilic il y a encore quelques mois et entra dans la grande salle. Son but cette-fois n'était pas d'en apprendre plus sur l'intérieur de la chambre mais plutôt sur les multiples entrées et sorties à travers Poudlard. Il avait déjà une idée de leur localisation –là où on avait retrouvé les élèves pétrifiés- mais pas de l'endroit exact.

Après avoir tracé la rune de lumière sur son front, il parcourut le premier tunnel sur sa gauche tout en suivant son parcourt sur la carte du Maraudeur. Il traça des flèches sur les parois du tunnel afin de pouvoir rebrousser chemin plus tard, Pixel virevoltant devant lui, soudainement plus éveillé.

\- Ne t'éloigne pas trop, d'accord ?

\- ZzZ ! ZzZ !

Après dix minutes de marche, il arriva devant une bifurcation et prit à droite. Mais cinq minutes plus tard, il arriva à un cul-de-sac : il avait devant lui des barreaux par lesquels il voyait de l'eau passer plus loin. Il rebroussa chemin jusqu'à la bifurcation et prit le chemin de gauche.

Après vingt minutes de marche où il parcourut tout le sous-sol de l'école en faisant des zigzags, il arriva devant une montée. Il n'y avait pas d'escalier et la pente était trop raide pour grimper et trop haute pour sauter, même sous sa forme féline. Il essaya de faire apparaitre une échelle mais cela ne fonctionna pas cette fois-ci. Il consulta la carte et vit son nom deux couloirs près de l'infirmerie. Sans doute était-ce par-là que le basilic était passé et avait pétrifié Colin. Dommage que Pixel n'apparaisse pas sur la carte, il aurait pu l'envoyer plus loin pour voir où se trouvait la sortie exactement.

Frustré mais ne s'avouant pas vaincu, Harry rebroussa chemin. Il songea qu'il devrait chercher des sorts pour faire apparaitre une corde ou des marches dans la pierre. Puisqu'il ne devait plus tracer de flèches, cela ne lui prit que vingt-cinq minutes pour rejoindre la chambre principale au lieu des cinquante minutes qu'il lui avait fallu à l'allée.

Il entra dans le second tunnel à gauche. Celui-ci ne bifurquait à aucun endroit mais il y avait quelques petites montées –qu'il passa facilement en tant que panthère- et descentes. Il constata, en suivant son nom sur la carte, que le tunnel le faisait un peu tourner en rond. Mais il arriva finalement devant une porte en pierre après quarante-cinq minutes. Il se trouvait au fond de la bibliothèque. Ce qui expliquait la pétrification d'Hermione et Pénélope Deauclaire.

Il chercha à ouvrir la porte mais il n'y avait aucune poignée et, la Chambre n'était pas cartographiée, aucun mot de passe n'y était noté pour l'aider. Il devrait d'ailleurs penser à ajouter la Chambre et ses tunnels à la carte la prochaine fois. Il toucha la porte à plusieurs endroits puis autour et une pierre sur sa droite s'enfonça, faisant s'ouvrir la porte. Il s'avança mais fut arrêter par un obstacle assez lourd : une tapisserie cachait l'entrée. Il la contourna pour voir de laquelle il s'agissait puis reprit le chemin vers la chambre principale.

Il y avait quatre tunnels à droite de l'entrée principale. Le premier faisait une boucle et il ressortit par le troisième tunnel au bout de vingt minutes. Le deuxième tunnel ne menait nul part : à seulement deux cents mètres, un cul-de-sac dû à un éboulement l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Aucun interstice n'était même assez grand pour que Pixel y passe.

Harry entra dans le quatrième et dernier tunnel : il y eut trois carrefours et la plus part des chemins menait à des murs, à des nids remplit d'ossements où à des culs-de-sac causés par des éboulements. Cela lui prit deux heures pour finalement arriver à la sortie. Il dû écarter les branches et les feuillages puis fut éclairé par les rayons lunaires traversant les feuilles des hauts arbres l'entourant. Il était sans le moindre doute dans la forêt interdite. Regardant la carte, il constata qu'il se trouvait dans la zone de la forêt non loin de la grille menant au parc de l'école.

Il aurait été intéressant de rejoindre le château sous sa forme animagus mais le petit bâillement près de son oreille gauche lui rappela qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Il prit Pixel dans ses mains et le plaça dans la poche de son sweat. Son ami était trop fatigué pour rester éveillé jusqu'à leur retour au dortoir : il s'endormit en seulement quelques minutes.

 **13 avril**

Parcourant ses boucliers mentaux à la recherches de brèches, Harry parvint à se concentré suffisamment pour ensuite trier, classer et rangers ses souvenirs et ses pensées, malgré la présence de Daphné qui faisait de même.

Il avait pensé que son idée de se mettre dos à dos l'empêcherait de se concentrer mais la Serpentard avait raison une fois de plus : sentir les mouvements respiratoires de la jeune fille contre lui était reposant et l'avait aidé à se focaliser sur ses pensées.

Même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble et continuaient d'être « simplement amis », quelques gestes affectueux avaient fait leur apparition : ils se touchaient davantage les bras et les mains quand ils étudiaient, Daphné s'appuyait contre lui et Harry passait un bras autour de ses épaules; quand ils parlaient, Harry mettait sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune fille -ce qui n'était pas nouveau- et elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

Mais il n'y eut aucun autre baiser ni aucun câlin. C'était comme une limite à ne pas dépasser.

Harry secoua la tête. Il avait perdu sa concentration. Mais il ne retourna pas à ses souvenirs, préférant profiter du contact du dos de Daphné contre le sien.

* * *

Au cimetière de Little Hangletton, un sorcier apparut.

Il parcouru toutes les allées, scrutant chacune des tombes avant de s'arrêter devant une sépulture représentant la faucheuse.

Petit, trapu et ayant peu de cheveux sur le crâne, l'individu eut un sourire des plus machiavéliques. Ses deux incisives supérieures dépassaient de sa bouche, telles des dents de rongeurs et il se frotta les mains, l'air satisfait.

Il fixa la pierre tombale à ses pieds puis transplana.

Sur la pierre de marbre, on pouvait lire :

TOM JEDUSOR

4 novembre 1905

26 juillet 1943


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

 **17 avril**

Harry lâcha la main fripée du vieil elfe lorsque les effets nauséeux du transplanage se furent évanouis. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été dans cet état lorsque Dobby l'avait emmené à Gringott la dernière fois. Sans doute avait-il pris l'habitude avec son ami ou alors celui-ci s'y prenait plus doucement avec lui.

Tugdual le regarda étrangement lorsqu'il croisa son regard avant de tourner la tête vers la porte qu'Harry savait mener vers la grande salle à manger des Greengrass. Devant elle, un homme de la quarantaine et au bouc blond le regardait, les mains croisées dans le dos.

\- Maitre, le salua l'elfe en inclinant la tête.

\- Tu peux disposer Tugdual, dit le père de Daphné sur un ton déférent.

Harry l'avait déjà remarqué avec Daphné, mais ne pouvait pas en être certain puisque Zéphir était son elfe personnel, et cela se confirmait avec Lord Greengrass : ils respectaient leurs elfes de maison. Et c'était une qualité qu'Harry appréciait et lui prouvait qu'une famille de sorciers valait la peine d'être connue.

Lorsque l'elfe disparut avec un 'POP' sonore, le maitre des lieux regarda à nouveau Harry. Le jeune Potter pensait voir de l'amusement briller dans les yeux de l'homme mais, comme il ne souriait pas, il ne pouvait pas en être sûr.

Et puis, pourquoi serait-il amusé ?

\- Monsieur Potter, c'est tout à fait une surprise de vous voir ici.

Harry fut soulagé de ne pas devoir être le premier à prendre la parole, bien qu'il ne le montra pas.

\- Ma fille semble vous porter en grande estime : elle a insisté pour que j'accepte de vous rencontrer ici au Manoir alors que j'ignorais votre identité.

\- Je vous remercie Lord Greengrass d'avoir accepté de me rencontrer.

\- Accueillir un étranger dans ma maison n'est pas dans mes habitudes monsieur Potter et encore moins d'accueillir une personne sans savoir qui elle est au préalable.

Harry s'efforça de ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Rencontrer Hélène Marshalls pour le business et rencontrer le père de la fille dont il était amoureux pour lui proposer une alliance pour assurer sa sécurité afin que la dite jeune fille accepte de sortir avec lui étaient deux situations très stressantes mais surtout très différentes. Il eut la pensée ridicule que, de là où il était, Lord Greengrass devait entendre son cœur cogner contre sa cage thoracique avec force.

\- Mais j'ai confiance en ma fille et, d'après elle, il semblerait que cette rencontre puisse bénéficier à ma famille, ajouta-t-il en desserrant les lèvres, souriant légèrement.

Le père de Daphné franchit alors le grand espace qui les séparait et lui tendit la main.

\- C'est un honneur et un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer monsieur Potter.

\- Lord Potter, se permit-il enfin de le corriger en faisant apparaitre la chevalière des Potter tout en lui serrant la main.

Cette fois-ci, Harry fut certain que ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de Lord Greengrass était bien de l'amusement alors qu'un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage.

\- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je suggère que nous allions discuter dans mon bureau. Par ici, Lord Potter, dit-il en désignant de la main un seconde porte qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue l'été précédent.

* * *

\- Vous n'avez pas révélé votre statut lors du procès de Sirius Black le mois dernier.

Une question était sous-entendue mais, comme le lui avait enseigné Sirius, il n'y répondu pas, attendant que Lord Greengrass la lui pose directement.

\- En effet, répondit-il sans rien ajouter d'autre.

\- Était-ce par stratégie ?

Harry fut invité à s'assoir sur le fauteuil face au grand bureau en chêne trônant au centre de la pièce.

\- Je préfère ne pas révéler toutes les cartes que j'ai en main d'un seul coup, Lord Grengrass. C'est pourquoi absolument personne ne sait tout ce que je sais. Je révèle certaines informations à certaines personnes mais pas forcément les mêmes.

\- Il est admirable qu'un jeune homme de votre âge prenne déjà son statut avec autant de sérieux et de responsabilité.

\- Votre fille prend son rôle d'héritière très au sérieux également, je ne vois pas en quoi il est admirable que je le fasse à mon âge.

\- Etre héritier et être Lord sont deux choses complètement différentes, Lord Potter. Ma fille est en apprentissage pour reprendre la tête de notre famille lorsqu'elle m'y succèdera alors que vous, vous n'avez pas eu cet apprentissage très longtemps.

\- Je ne peux pas encore agir au Magenmagot avant mes vingt-et-un ans, ça me laisse assez de temps pour apprendre. Pour le reste, j'ai l'aide de personnes de confiance. Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je suis venu vous parler, Lord Greengrass.

\- Voulez-vous une boisson Lord Potter ? Du thé peut-être ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il remplissait un verre d'un liquide ambré.

 _Du whisky pur feu_ , se dit Harry.

\- Non merci, Lord Greengrass, refusa-t-il poliment.

Il attendit que le père de Daphné se soit assis dans son propre fauteuil, de l'autre côté du bureau avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Voldemort est de retour, dit Harry de but en blanc en le regardant dans les yeux.

La main autour de son verre s'était légèrement contractée à cette annonce mais, à part ça, Daniel Greengrass ne montra aucun signe de surprise ou de panique. Mais Harry su que ce qu'il avait dit avait fait réagir Lord Greengrass lorsqu'il sentit une légère frappe de Légilimencie contre ses boucliers mentaux.

\- Mes boucliers ne sont pas encore parfaits et ne tiendraient probablement pas très longtemps contre un Légilimence accompli, mais ils sont nombreux.

\- Peu de gens ose dire son nom.

Il senti Lord Greengrass se retirer de son esprit.

\- Je vous demande de ne pas recommencer ceci à l'avenir, Lord Greengrass.

\- Vous devez comprendre, Lord Potter, qu'en ces temps incertains, il est difficile de savoir en qui je peux avoir confiance, s'expliqua-t-il sans pour autant s'excuser.

\- Je comprends surtout que la confiance se mérite. Et pour Daphné, je suis prêt à excuser cette intrusion dans mon esprit, dit Harry. Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais maintenant vous parler de choses sérieuses.

L'homme de la maison vida son verre d'un trait avant de le poser sur son bureau.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'Harry Potter pourrait m'apprendre que je ne sache pas déjà ? Sans vouloir vous offenser Lord Potter.

Harry rejeta l'offense d'un geste de la main.

\- Votre famille était neutre durant la dernière guerre du moins, c'est que vous prétendiez puisque votre frère a rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cela que les mangemorts ont laissé votre famille tranquille et que les sorciers du côté de la « lumière », comme ils aiment à s'appeler, vous considéraient comme une famille en laquelle on ne pouvait pas avoir confiance.

\- Je suppose que je dois remercier ma fille pour vous avoir informé de ce détail.

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour déterminer ce que vous étiez ou êtes aujourd'hui Lord Greengrass. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous demander de rejoindre Dumbledore : je suis ici pour représenter un côté qui n'est ni sombre, ni lumineux un côté qui ne jure que par la paix, la loyauté et la confiance. Je ne suis pas complètement contre Dumbledore, mais je ne suis certainement pas avec lui.

\- On vous dit pourtant proche de Dumbledore, intervient Daniel Greengrass.

\- Les personnes qui le pensent ne connaissent pas la vérité. Mon projet, que j'étendrais à d'autres familles qui le souhaitent, est d'assurer la sécurité de mes alliés. Alliez-vous à moi dans cette guerre contre Voldemort –car, oui, une guerre est imminente- et je vous assurerai la meilleur des protections afin qu'aucun mal ne soit fait à votre famille.

La gorge sèche, Harry regretta un peu de ne pas voir accepté une boisson mais rejeta l'idée. Il pourrait toujours demander de quoi boire plus tard ou s'hydraterait plus tard à Poudlard.

\- S'allier à moi ne vous force pas à combattre les mangemorts dans les rues. S'allier à moi, c'est s'engager à faire quelque chose : accueillir des orphelins de guerre, accueillir des familles dont les maisons ont été détruites, accueillir les sorciers de la résistance le temps d'une nuit pour dormir ou d'une heure pour discuter stratégies. S'allier à moi, c'est appuyer les décisions qui sont justes au Magenmagot et contrer les votes des mangemorts faisant parti de l'Assemblée c'est mettre sa richesse, ses connexions et son savoir-faire au service de notre cause. En échange, je vous assure ma protection qui se base sur le sort du Fidelitas et la magie de ma famille. Et, s'il le faut, je suis disposé à vous prêter l'une de mes propriétés qui sera sous Fidelitas, si votre localisation précédente a été révélée ou votre maison détruite.

Lord Greengrass l'avait écouté sans montrer la moindre émotion. Il faisait tourner sa chevalière autour de son doigt, seul signe d'écoute et de réflexion.

\- C'est une proposition des plus osées que vous me faites Lord Potter.

Il se leva à nouveau, son verre à la main et se rendit sur le petit meuble où se trouvait la carafe de whisky. Il s'en servit un nouveau verre et en but la moitié avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Je ne le proposerai pas à un garçon de votre âge habituellement mais je crois qu'à situation exceptionnelle…

Harry refusa la boisson alcoolisée mais accepta, par contre, une boisson fraiche.

Après que Tugdual l'eut servi, Harry vida son verre de thé glacé d'une traite. Lord Greengrass était, entre temps, retourné dans son fauteuil et le fixait d'un œil acéré.

\- Avant d'aller plus loin, j'aurais trois questions à vous poser.

Harry acquiesça, l'invitant à les poser.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, ma famille est la première que vous ayez approchée avec cette proposition.

\- En effet.

\- Pourquoi ma famille vous intéresse-t-elle Lord Potter ?

Harry s'empêcha de rougir. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment. Mais comment allait-il répondre à cette question sans parler de Daphné et sans avouer ses sentiments pour la jeune fille ?

\- Je préférerais entendre vos autres questions avant de répondre, essaya Harry.

\- Très bien, ne s'en formalisa pas le père de Daphné. Pourquoi vous positionnez-vous contre Dumbledore ?

\- Je ne suis pas tout à fait contre lui, tint à rectifier Harry, je suis juste contre ses méthodes. Et, pour cela, je ne peux pas être de son côté. J'ai appris des choses à son sujet et à mon sujet aussi des choses qui ont complètement annihilé la confiance que j'avais en lui.

\- Très bien, dit-il à nouveau.

Puis il se pencha en avant, les mains croisées sur son bureau, comme pour se rapprocher d'Harry.

\- Quelle est votre relation avec ma fille, Monsieur Potter ?

Etant donné la question, Harry ne se permit pas de corriger Lord Greengrass.

\- Nous sommes amis, dit Harry sans donner de détails.

\- Est-ce tout ? Demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux. Car il me semble étonnant de la part de ma fille d'insister autant sur un sujet aussi sérieux pour un simple ami.

\- Nous sommes amis, pour le moment, comme elle le souhaite, précisa Harry.

\- Pour le moment, releva lentement le père de Daphné. Soyez plus précis, je vous prie, demanda-t-il avec un ton qui ne laissait place à aucun doute quant à ce qu'il sous-entendait.

Harry aurait largement préféré qu'il lui demande d'affronter une nouvelle fois le Magyar à pointes de la Première Tâche plutôt que de répondre à cette question.

Là.

Tout de suite.

Maintenant.

Car ce n'était plus Lord Potter qui se trouvait devant Lord Greengrass actuellement, mais le jeune Harry Potter devant le père de la jeune fille dont il était amoureux.

Il déglutit, ferma les yeux et dit rapidement :

\- Nous sommes amis mais presque personne ne le sait à Poudlard car, avec le retour imminent de Voldemort, elle craint pour la sécurité de votre famille. Elle refuse également d'être ma petite amie pour cette même raison. Du coup, je reste simplement son ami jusqu'à ce qu'elle juge que notre relation ne risque plus de causer du tort à votre famille.

Harry reprit son souffle et ouvrit les yeux, serrant la mâchoire pour ne pas rougir.

\- Alors, dit Daniel Greengrass, un sourire amusé éclairant son visage si sérieux une minute plus tôt, vous me dites, Monsieur Potter, que vous êtes amoureux de ma fille.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il.

\- Mais ma fille est-elle amoureuse de vous ?

\- Oui, put-il confirmer sans hésitation.

\- Quelles sont vos intentions envers elle ?

\- Mes intentions ?

\- Oui… Appuya Lord Greengrass en redevenant sérieux. Voulez-vous devenir le petit ami de ma fille parce qu'elle est l'héritière de la famille Greengrass ? Ou peut-être parce que sortir avec une fille d'une famille notoirement neutre pourrait vous aider dans la guerre contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Ou alors, vous avez jeté votre dévolu sur ma fille parce qu'elle était la plus jolie fille de votre année ?

\- Non ! S'exclama Harry avant de reprendre, d'une voix plus douce : je viens de vous le dire, je suis amoureux d'elle. Je voudrais pouvoir lui tenir la main en publique, la tenir dans mes bras et…

Il ne pouvait décidément pas dire « et l'embrasser » à son père.

\- Et dire avec fierté à qui veux l'entendre qu'elle est ma petite amie. Parce que, oui, je serais fière que Daphné Greengrass, la plus jolie, intelligente, douce, sage, sarcastique et drôle de toutes les filles que j'ai pu rencontrer aient accepté que je sois son petit ami. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autres afin de vous convaincre que mes sentiments pour votre fille sont sincères.

Lord Greengrass termina son verre puis sourit de nouveau.

\- Et je suppose que vos sentiments pour ma fille sont la principale raison pour laquelle vous avez approché ma famille avec votre proposition ?

\- La principale mais pas la seule. Dans cette guerre à venir, nous avons tous besoin d'alliés et je prévois de présenter cette proposition à mes amis et à leur famille en premier.

\- Très bien, conclut Lord Greengrass en se levant. Je vous ai écouté, Lord Potter, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Vous aurez bientôt de mes nouvelles, le rassura-t-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Merci pour votre temps, Lord Greengrass, termina Harry en lui serrant la main.

* * *

Harry tapa une nouvelle fois dans le sac de sable. Il ne le faisait probablement pas correctement et risquait d'avoir mal aux bras et aux poings par la suite mais il s'en fichait : il avait besoin de taper ce foutu sac à défaut de pouvoir se défouler sur Skeeter.

Elle l'avait eu.

Il ignorait comment cette horrible commère en avait eu vent, surtout qu'il n'en avait parlé qu'à peu de personne et qu'il mettrait sa main à couper qu'aucune n'avait vendu la mèche. Il l'avait dit à Daphné, Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore. Et aucun d'eux n'avait d'intérêt à le dire à la journaliste. Willy Handson et sa secrétaire étaient également au courant mais ne risqueraient pas leur emploi en le colportant. Et il n'avait même pas à douter de Ragnock.

Et le pire, c'est que cette femme avait vendu ces informations à Sorcière Hebdo, magazine qu'il ne possédait pas. Il ne pouvait, par conséquent, pas les empêcher de publier son article. Il ne pourrait que porter plainte contre Skeeter pour avoir rendu publique une information privée. Mais le mal serait déjà fait.

A moins qu'il ne vende des informations plus juteuses au magazine.

Harry serra les dents. S'il voulait à tout prix garder secret le fait qu'il était Lord Potter plus longtemps, il allait devoir vendre une partie de sa vie privée. Et Harry détestait ça…

 **23 avril**

Deux jours plus tard, le vendredi, les élèves de Poudlard se mirent à le regarder et à chuchoter sur son dos toute la journée. La plupart des filles gloussaient, sauf celles de Serpentard qui ricanaient sur son passage.

Cela avait commencé lorsque le courrier du matin avait été apporté par les hiboux.

Lavande et Parvati, fidèles à elles-mêmes, s'étaient ruées sur le nouveau numéro de Sorcière Hebdo afin de lire les nouvelles rumeurs et le probable top 10 mensuel des sorciers les plus sexy d'Europe -elles en discutaient pendant des jours chaque mois. Et, comme toutes les autres filles dans la Grande Salle, elles s'étaient mises à le fixer du regard après avoir lu l'article se trouvant en première page.

 _Le plus jeune champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers amoureux !_

Harry continua de manger son petit-déjeuner, le regard concentré sur son assiette, alors que l'agitation dans la grande Salle battait son plein.

Ayant eu vent des plaintes contre Skeeter et de ces avertissements dans la Gazette du Sorcier à l'encontre des expéditeurs des lettres de menaces reçues par Hermione, la directrice de la rédaction de Sorcière Hebdo l'avait prévenu que Skeeter l'avait approchée avec des informations sur lui. Ne travaillant pas pour le magazine, elle ne pouvait publier d'article mais pouvait vendre les informations à qui elle voulait. Bien sûr, Isabelle McIntyre, la Directrice de rédaction, les ayant achetés, Skeeter ne pouvait plus les utiliser.

Harry ne connaissait pas les détails mais avait pu passer un accord avec Mme McIntyre avec l'aide de Ragnock : il avait racheté ces informations et, en échange, il leur devait un potin sur lui. Ne pouvant se rendre dans les locaux du magazine en pleine semaine, ils s'étaient entretenue à travers des miroirs à double sens (il en avait envoyé un à son gestionnaire gobelin dès qu'il avait pris sa décision).

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix en la matière. Le fait qu'il soit Lord Potter et émancipé devait rester connu d'un petit nombre car cela l'aiderait politiquement plus tard dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas parler d'horcruxes, ni de la prophétie et encore moins de sa formation animagus, à moitié terminée, au risque d'avoir des ennuis avec le ministère.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à vendre des informations sur sa vie privée. Hors de questions de parler des Dursley ou de Sirius. Il avait envisagé de parler de la Chambre des Secret mais ne savait pas quoi en dire.

La directrice avait alors demandé, souriant de toutes ses dents, si le jeune Lord Potter avait une petite amie.

 _Bien sûr,_ se dit-il.

On parlait de Sorcière Hebdo, le magazine de potions pour adolescentes, après tout.

Il avait dû se résoudre à avouer qu'il était amoureux d'une élève de Poudlard mais avait refusé de donner son identité ni un quelconque détail sur elle.

Elle lui avait tout de même demandé quel était son type de fille : douce et attentionnée, fière avec du caractère ou sage et intelligente ?

Absolument certain que c'était une très mauvaise idée, il dit néanmoins, rapidement et les joues rouges, que la fille dont il était amoureux était tout ça à la fois, avant de couper la communication.

Après avoir subi les regards interrogateurs d'Hermione, les sourires entendus de Ginny qui s'empêchait de rire à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard et les sourires sympathiques mais curieux de Neville, il avait dû endurer les multiples gouailleries d'Angélina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne.

C'était décidé. Il ne mangerait plus dans la Grande Salle jusqu'à la semaine prochaine.

* * *

Dès que le dernier cours de la journée fut fini, il emprunta des passages secrets afin de quitter le château. Il se rendit en premier à la volière afin d'envoyer un message à ses amis du Poudlard Magazine –la date de publication approchant, il leur fallait se rencontrer une dernière fois pour s'assurer que les articles étaient tous prêts- puis se rendit au seul endroit où il savait qu'on le laisserait tranquille.

Lorsqu'il lui ouvrit, le demi-géant ouvrit grand les yeux et sourit.

\- Harry ! Entre, entre ! Dit-il en tenant Crockdur par son collier.

Une fois la porte fermée, le grand chien vint le renifler de bas en haut. Harry dû lui caresser le ventre pendant cinq bonnes minutes, laissant le temps à Hagrid de préparer le thé et de mettre ses fameux gâteaux sur la table, avant qu'il n'aille dans son panier et ne s'y roule en boule.

\- Alors Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Harry se sentit mal. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu visite que le garde-chasse ne pensait pas qu'il soit venu uniquement pour le voir.

\- Je ne suis pas venu vous voir depuis un moment et c'était la folie au château, alors j'ai fait d'une pierre, deux coup, expliqua Harry. Discuter avec vous en cours de Soin aux Créatures magiques, ce n'est pas la même chose, ajouta-t-il.

\- C'est vrai, répondit juste le demi-géant. Je suis content que tu sois passé. Comment vont Ron et Hermione ?

\- Très bien, très bien. Je n'ai pas prévenu Hermione que je viendrais ici, sinon elle serait venue aussi, le rassura Harry. Et pour Ron… Eh bien, on ne se parle plus beaucoup depuis que mon nom est sorti de la Coupe.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Dit-il en croquant dans un des gâteaux.

Harry, lui, s'était contenté de prendre quelques gorgées de thé, son gâteau encore intact à côté de sa tasse. Il ne voulait pas se casser une dent.

\- Il s'est laissé guider par sa jalousie. Il ne me croyait pas quand je lui ai dit ne pas avoir mis mon nom dans la Coupe. Il ne m'a cru et il ne m'a présenté des excuses qu'en voyant la dangerosité de la Première Tâche. J'ai accepté ses excuses mais… s'il avait été mon ami, vraiment mon ami, il m'aurait cru dès le début, non ? Tous mes amis m'ont cru, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Alors, on ne se parle plus vraiment, on ne traîne plus ensemble. J'espère qu'on pourra redevenir amis plus tard mais ça ne sera plus pareil, conclut le jeune Potter en soupirant.

Hagrid acquiesça en grognant.

\- Tu disais que le château était agité, releva Hagrid.

\- Oh, euh… oui. C'est juste à cause de potins dans les magazines, rien de bien important.

* * *

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle plaça le Sorcière Hebdo devant ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Le Sorcière Hebdo ? Dit Harry, hésitant.

Il n'était pas certain de vouloir avoir cette conversation.

\- Je te parle de l'article se trouvant en première page Harry, répondit Daphné en levant les yeux au ciel, sachant pertinemment qu'il savait de quoi elle parlait. Pourquoi t'es-tu livré aux journalistes ? Je pensais que tu détestais voir ta vie privée étalée dans les journaux ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé et posa le magazine sur la table basse face devant eux.

\- Et pourquoi à ce sujet ?

Harry soupira, les yeux fixant ses genoux avant de relever la tête.

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. McIntyre, la Directrice de rédaction du Sorcière Hebdo, a acheté des informations sur moi à Skeeter. Cette pourriture a appris je ne sais comment que j'étais émancipé et que j'avais endossé mon rôle de Lord Potter.

Harry secoua la tête : s'énerver de nouveau ne servirait à rien.

\- McIntyre a accepté de me revendre les informations et donc de ne pas les utiliser si je lui donnais d'autres informations sur moi en échange. Étant donné le public cible du magazine, c'est ma vie amoureuse qui l'a intéressée, précisa-t-il en rougissant. C'est assez gênant mais je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurai pu lui dire d'autre. Comme tu l'as dit, je déteste étaler ma vie privée, que ce soit dans les médias ou non.

\- Je comprends, dit-elle en posant sa main sur le genou d'Harry. Ça n'a pas dû être une décision facile à prendre.

\- Le plus difficile a été de la faire accepter mes conditions. Heureusement, j'ai fait appel à mon gestionnaire de compte il m'aide à négocier des affaires importantes quand je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y parvenir seul.

\- C'est sage de ta part d'en avoir pris conscience et d'avoir demandé de l'aide, étant donné ta relation avec les adultes en général.

\- Je crois que le fait que Ragnock soit un gobelin est ce qui m'a mis en confiance, dit-il, pensif. Les gobelins font tout pour accroître leurs richesses et leur monopole sur l'argent sorcier mais je sais que Ragnock a aussi mes intérêts à cœur, que ce soit en tant que client qu'en tant qu'ami.

La Serpentard acquiesça.

\- Alors, changea-t-elle soudainement de sujet avec un petit sourire malgré ses joues rosées, tu penses vraiment que je suis douce et attentionnée, fière avec du caractère, sage et intelligente ? Ou ils ont encore déformé tes propos ?

\- C'était surtout Skeeter qui déformait mes propos, précisa-t-il. Et tu sais très bien que je pense tout ça de toi, ajouta-t-il, rougissant, en serrant sa main, toujours posée sur son genou. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le dis.

\- Sauf que cette fois, tout ceux qui ont lu le magazine sont au courant. Tu t'es livré à beaucoup de monde, même s'ils ignorent de qui tu parles. Merci, d'ailleurs, d'avoir caché qui j'étais.

\- La vengeance de Skeeter ne concerne que moi il était hors de question que je t'affiche. En plus, je t'ai dit que j'attendrais. Alors ne me remercie pas d'avoir respecté ce que tu m'as demandé.

\- Merci quand même, insista-t-elle en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

Harry tourna la tête et se racla la gorge pour cacher son sourire.

\- Au fait, je voulais te parler de quelque chose avant de te relater le rendez-vous avec ton père.

Il n'avait pas pu le faire le jeudi soir, jour de la semaine où ils se parlaient à travers le miroir, puisque qu'il était occupé avec l'affaire Skeeter/McIntyre.

\- Il m'a déjà envoyé une lettre en disant qu'il y réfléchissait mais qu'il n'avait que peu de raison de ne pas accepter ton offre. Mais il n'a rien dit d'autres. De quoi veux-tu me parler ?

\- J'ai reçu une invitation au « Club de Slug », dit-il en sortant le parchemin de sa poche et en lui donnant.

Se faisant il dut lui lâcher la main et elle enleva la sienne de son genou.

\- Hermione en a reçu une également. Ça a lieu samedi à dix-huit heures mais je ne sais pas du tout de quoi il s'agit. Et ça dit qu'il faut être bien habillé.

\- Ah, oui, j'en ai reçue une moi aussi, reconnut-elle en lui rendant le parchemin.

\- Et tu sais ce que prévoit Slughorn ?

\- Dès l'arrivée de Slughorn, j'en ai parlé à mon père. Il donnait cours de potions pendant son temps à Poudlard.

\- Il a aussi donné cours à mes parents, ajouta Harry. Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Il avait l'habitude de faire des petites soirées et de n'inviter que les élèves prometteurs ou reliés par le sang à des gens importants. Toutes ces personnes font alors parti de son club, le « Club de Slug », dit-elle avec mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts. Il garde contact avec ces élèves après Poudlard et joue de ses relations avec eux pour obtenir des choses, puis pour les mettre en relation avec ses nouveaux élèves qui, plus tard, lui offriront des choses à leur tour. Il a tout un réseau à travers le Royaume-Unis, d'après papa. Slughorn a d'ailleurs passé commande dans l'entreprise de mon père pour remplir les étagères de la classe de potions et mon père lui a fait des ristournes.

\- Donc, toi, il t'a invitée parce que tu es la fille de Daniel Greengrass et moi parce que je suis le Survivant si je comprends bien, résuma Harry amèrement.

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on se serve de ta renommée, toi le premier, mais tu devrais en profiter : il connaît beaucoup de gens et ça pourrait t'être utile d'avoir Slughorn dans la poche. Tu ne dois juste pas oublier qu'il t'utilise à ses fins personnelles mais qu'il n'est pas méchant.

\- Et pourquoi doit-on être « bien habillé » ? Demanda-t-il en mimant à son tour les guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- C'est une fantaisie de Slughorn, dit-elle simplement. Et comme il n'invite personne qui ne soit pas important, maintenant ou après Poudlard, il fait surtout ça pour qu'on s'habitue aux soirées officielles où nous serons invités plus tard. La plupart le sont déjà puisque venant d'une famille de sang pur, mais il invite aussi des sang-mélé ou des nés-moldus qui ne le sont pas. Et, puisqu'on est en fin d'année, il y aura certainement du beau monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Eh bien, s'il ne nous as pas invité plus tôt, c'est qu'il était probablement occupé à se renseigner sur nous et à lancer des invitations à ses amis célèbres. Si quelqu'un veut faire carrière dans le Quidditch, par exemple, attends-toi à ce qu'un joueur d'une des équipes britanniques soit présent.

Daphné enleva ses mains d'où elles étaient et croisa les bras, s'appuyant sur les coussins du canapé.

\- Bon, alors que s'est-il passé exactement avec mon père ?

 **28 avril**

Il lui avait donné rendez-vous au septième étage à treize heures. Les élèves mangeant plus tardivement le samedi et le dimanche, ils ne croiseraient personne pour les déranger à cet étage. Il espérait que la discussion se passerait bien, qu'il avait raison de lui faire confiance. C'était déjà un grand pas de lui montrer la Salle-sur-Demande alors que seuls Daphné et lui en avait connaissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Il avait eu le temps de se concentrer sur sa seconde forme animagus au matin, après quelques exercices que les échelles verticales et horizontales pour rester en forme. Il arrivait à transformer ses bras en ailes, comme la dernière fois, entièrement couvertes de plumes. Il métamorphosait ses jambes en pattes avec des serres et faisait apparaitre son croupion avec quelques plumes. Bien sûr, les changements étaient difficiles car il ne pouvait pas rester droit à cause de la morphologie de l'aigle et son torse restait humain était lourd, ce qui lui faisait constamment perdre l'équilibre vers l'avant. Ne pouvant se rattraper avec ses ailes, il était tombé de trop nombreuses fois sur le crâne. Heureusement, après la première fois, il avait pensé à faire apparaitre un tapis en mousse pour amortir ses chutes.

Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau la carte du Maraudeur, il la vit quitter la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'elle fut à deux couloirs de sa position, il fit les trois allers-et-retour nécessaires à l'apparition de la porte. Il ne voulait pas encore lui montrer comment faire apparaître la Salle pour le moment. Il poussa la porte et la tint ouverte en y coinçant son pied. Lorsqu'Hermione arriva dans le couloir, il lui fit signe d'entrer, faisant fi de son froncement de sourcils. Elle devait probablement se dire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu cette porte auparavant. A l'intérieur, il avait demandé une salle semblable à la salle commune de Gryffondor afin de la mettre à l'aise et d'éviter les innombrables questions qu'elle aurait formulé s'il avait demandé un autre décor.

\- J'ignorais qu'il existait une autre salle ressemblant autant à notre salle commune, dit la brune. Tu penses qu'il y en a une pour chaque salle commune ? Demanda-t-elle, sa curiosité évidente.

\- Écoute Hermione, dit Harry avec un sourire amusé, je serais ravi de répondre à toutes les questions que tu as et que tu auras ensuite mais d'abord, je voulais te parler de certaines choses.

\- Je me doute que ce doit être sérieux pour que tu m'aies demandé de venir ici.

\- Ça l'est. Et tant que cette porte restera fermée, personne ne pourra nous interrompre.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur un des canapés et s'assit face à elle.

\- Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance Hermione ?

Son amie se redressa et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux !

\- J'aimerais en être certain, lui dit-il. Cette discussion que je veux avoir avec toi va te faire comprendre ce que j'entends par là.

Il baissa les yeux et déglutit. Il espérait aujourd'hui gagner une personne de confiance et non perdre une amie. Il releva la tête et lui parla, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Dumbledore n'est pas digne de confiance Hermione. J'ai nié cette vérité au début, mais beaucoup d 'éléments ont confirmé qu'il n'a fait que me manipuler toute ma vie. S'il te plaît, ne m'interrompt pas, lui dit-il lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche. Je vais tout te dire et, si tu as encore des questions, tu pourras me les poser quand j'aurai fini.

Elle ferma la bouche et acquiesça.

\- Tout a commencé avec Daphné. Ou plutôt, tout a commencé quand je me suis posé des questions sur ma famille et son rôle dans la société magique en juin dernier et Daphné m'a aidé. Elle a répondu à toutes mes questions, bien qu'à contrecœur au début. Elle m'a finalement conseillé d'aller à Gringott pour en savoir plus. Ce que j'ai fait début juillet. Ce que j'y ai appris Hermione, j'aurais dû être mis au courant depuis des années. Mais Dumbledore l'a empêché en contrôlant mon courrier. Mon gestionnaire de compte m'a envoyé des lettres concernant l'état de mes richesses et mon héritage pendant des années mais je n'ai jamais rien reçu. Et j'ai découvert que le testament de mes parents n'avait jamais été lu, scellé par Dumbledore le lendemain de leur mort. Il n'avait aucun droit de faire ça, mais il l'a pris, dit-il en serrant les dents, la tête baissée.

Voyant à quel point il était bouleversé, Hermione lui serra à nouveau les mains, signe qu'elle l'écoutait et le soutenait.

\- Ils m'ont laissé beaucoup d'argent, du mobilier, des propriétés et, surtout, ils ont demandé à ce que je sois placée chez les Longdubat, les Tonks ou encore avec McGonagall mais surtout pas avec les Dursley. Dumbledore le savait mais a pris la décision de me placer chez mon oncle et ma tante. Et ce n'est pas le pire, ajouta Harry, furieux. Dans leur testament, il est dit que Pettigrew était leur Gardien du Secret et, en le scellant, Dumbledore a caché une preuve de l'innocence de Sirius.

\- Oh Merlin, s'exclama Hermione, une main tremblante sur la bouche.

\- Mon parrain a été incarcéré injustement auprès des créatures les plus atroces qui soient pendant douze ans et j'ai vécu une enfance désastreuse parce que Dumbledore l'a décidé ainsi.

Il releva la tête et la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux.

\- Il sait depuis peu que je suis au courant de tout. Il se cherche des excuses mais il n'est même pas désolé de ce qu'il a fait. On ne peut pas avoir confiance en Dumbledore, insista Harry. Est-ce que tu comprends, Hermione ?

\- Oui Harry, je comprends.

\- Quand je te demande si je peux te faire confiance, je veux m'assurer que tu es de mon côté, même si ça signifie être contre Dumbledore, même si ça signifie que tu ne dois rien lui rapporter à part si ça concerne l'école, même si ça signifie faire des choses qu'il n'aimera pas et lui cacher des choses. Est-ce que je peux te faire confiance, Hermione ?

\- Oui, Harry, tu peux me faire confiance, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Harry se tendit tout d'abord puis relâcha la tension dans ses épaules et accepta l'étreinte.

\- Je suis de ton côté, Harry, lui murmura Hermione, la tête posée sur son épaule.-

\- J'ai appris plein de choses ensuite. Etant donné que je suis le dernier membre de ma famille encore vivant, j'ai pu m'émanciper et je suis désormais Lord Potter, lui apprit-il en reculant. Je ne peux pas encore agir au Magenmagot mais ça me permet d'agir plus librement et de gérer les affaires familiales.

\- J'ignorais que ça se faisait encore, ces choses-là, dit alors Hermione.

\- Il y a plusieurs élèves à Poudlard qui viennent de familles nobles et anciennes. Certains viennent de familles anciennes mais qui ne sont pas nobles comme les Weasley.

\- Et il y a qui, parmi les familles nobles à Poudlard ?

\- Entre autres, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Draco Malfoy, Neville, Daphné et moi. Il y en a encore quelques autres mais on les connait moins.

Hermione hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises, pensive.

\- Est-ce que tout ce que tu viens de me dire à un lien avec Skeeter ? Ou c'est encore autre chose ?

\- Au départ, ça n'avait aucun lien. Mais elle a découvert je ne sais pas comment pour mon nouveau statut politique et a vendu l'information au Sorcière Hebdo alors, pour protéger mes secrets, j'ai dû vendre l'information que tu as pu lire la semaine dernière, expliqua-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Si elle a découvert ça, elle peut très bien découvrir d'autres informations sur toi et tu ne pourras pas arranger les choses comme tu l'as fait cette fois.

\- Je sais mais je ne peux rien faire pour le moment, finit-il en se levant.

Il fit le tour de la table basse et resta debout, face à elle.

\- Un dernière chose : cet été, j'ai pu passer du temps avec Sirius et Remus sur une île et je voudrais te montrer l'un des cadeaux de Sirius pour mon anniversaire. Mais tu gardes ça pour toi, d'accord ? Seuls Sirius, Remus et Daphné sont au courant.

\- Bouche cousue, dit-elle en mimant le geste, très sérieuse.

Harry ferma les yeux et, comme il l'avait il y a quelques semaines avec Daphné, il se changea rapidement en panthère.

\- Oh Merlin, s'écria Hermione, se levant d'un bond. Tu es un animagus !

Le grognement que fit Harry, ressemblait fortement à un rire.

 _Elle est si semblable à Daphné parfois_ , pensa-t-il.

Il repensa brièvement à la Serpentard et à sa réaction lorsqu'il lui avait parlé du mini-interrogatoire qu'il avait subi à propos de ses intentions envers elle. Elle avait caché son visage dans ses mains en marmonnant, embarrassée, qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à rester de marbre si son père lui jetait le moindre sourire ou regard amusé quand ils se reverraient à la fin de l'année.

\- C'est… c'est incroyable ! Comment ça fonctionne ? Tu n'as commencé la formation que l'été dernier ? Tu l'as fait si rapidement ! Depuis combien de temps tu maitrise ta forme animale ?

Hermione parla d'une traite, ce qui arrivait uniquement quand elle était excitée. Quand Harry pencha tête sur le côté, amusée par le babillage de son amie, celle-ci s'en rendit compte et s'arrêta de parler, les joues rouges.

\- Pardon, je pose trop de question, encore une fois, s'excusa-t-elle en se frottant la nuque, l'air gêné.

Harry fit lentement le tour de son amie deux fois pour qu'elle puisse l'admirer puis reprit forme humaine.

\- Hermione qui ne pose pas trop de questions n'est pas Hermione, la rassura-t-il en souriant. Grâce à une potion qui te permet de rencontrer ta forme animagus dans une sorte de rêve, j'ai pu découvrir mes deux formes animagus. Ensuite, Sirius m'a appris les bases de la transformation puis j'ai continué depuis à l'école. Je m'entraine encore pour m'habituer à bouger, sauter, etc. dans ma forme féline mais sinon je me transforme entièrement et en une seule fois depuis fin janvier.

\- Deux formes ?! Mais…

\- Le seul à en avoir eu deux, selon la légende, est Merlin, oui, je sais. Mais mes formes sont des plus normales aucune créatures magiques, donc je ne suis pas l'équivalent de Merlin, conclut-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Ah, tu es réveillé toi !

Pixel, qui était endormi sur le pull d'Harry posé sur l'un des canapés, bailla en se mettant en position assise.

\- Oh, bonjour Pixel, je ne t'avais pas vu… Dit Hermione avant de devenir soudainement silencieuse, la bouche ouverte.

Elle se tourna d'un coup vers Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Je sais comment Skeeter obtient ses scoops ! Est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter la carte du Maraudeur samedi ?

\- Euh oui, bien sûr, accepta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Mais à quoi penses-tu ?

\- Je préfère ne pas t'en parler tant que je n'aurais pas de preuve, mais je crois que je la tiens, répondit-t-elle en ricanant.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux.

Jamais il n'avait entendu sa meilleure amie ricaner.

Et c'était franchement perturbant.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

\- Je voudrais le distribuer dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi, ainsi tout le monde en parlera en cours et on pourra entendre leurs commentaires. Vous en êtes ou ? Ginny ?

\- J'ai les résultats des matches internationaux et britanniques, mais dans l'ensemble, rien de nouveau par rapport à ce que publiera la Gazette.

\- Pour l'instant, on s'en contentera. L'année prochaine, tu pourras te concentrer sur les matches à Poudlard et je réfléchirai à une nouvelle rubrique à te donner si ce n'est pas assez.

\- D'accord, patron ! Lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Colin ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai une photo de Roger Davis qui suit Fleur Delacour et ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à la championne de Beauxbâtons puis une photo de Cédric Diggory embrassant Cho Chang et enfin une photo du professeur Slughorn en pyjama, devant la serre numéro trois.

Tout en parlant, il posa les photos sur la table.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait devant la serre numéro trois ? Et en pleine nuit ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Aucune idée, répondit le blondinet. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit alors je ne suis pas resté longtemps.

\- Ginny, est-ce que tu aurais le temps de faire un petit article pour dimanche ?

\- Ca dépend, dit-elle en grimaçant. Petit comment et à quel sujet ?

\- C'est juste pour légender la photo avec Fleur Delacour. J'ai l'impression que, si elle pouvait contrôler ses pouvoirs de vélane, elle le ferait pour se débarrasser de Davis. Juste quelques lignes, précisa Harry.

\- D'accord, je peux faire ça, accepta la rouquine.

\- Concernant la photo de Diggory et Chang, je préférais ne pas la mettre, c'est quand même privé et je ne préfère même pas savoir comment tu as pu les prendre en photo sans qu'ils ne te voient.

\- D'accord, accepta Colin en haussant les épaules. Et celle du professeur Slughorn ?

\- Eh bien, comme on ne voit pas dans la photo qu'il se dirige vers la serre, on peut quand même la publier et, en légende, écrire quelque chose sur son pyjama, en disant qu'il est fringant dedans, par exemple.

Le jeune Crivey acquiesça et nota quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin.

\- Moi, j'ai lu les lettres qu'on a reçues la dernière fois et j'y ai répondu. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait prévoir une double page sur le courrier des lecteurs où on répond à leurs questions et aussi une double page avec des petites annonces. J'ai déjà préparé la rubrique point de vue avec tes photos, Colin et j'ai terminé mon article sur les Croupton qu'Hermione a relu. Est-ce que tu as terminé le tien Hermione ?

\- Oui ! J'ai même interviewé un elfe de maison qui faisait le ménage dans notre salle commune !

\- Très bien, je crois qu'on a plus qu'à les imprimer dimanche, si ça te va Luna ?

\- Les nargoles seront absents, dit la jeune Serdaigle, ce qu'Harry prit pour une confirmation.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'en penses notre collègue mystère ? Demanda Ginny, cherchant à savoir qui c'était.

\- Je lui en parlerai ce soir, promit Harry, sans donner de détail sur Daphné.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry passa la soirée au Poste.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas consulté le carnet de sorts qu'il avait acheté l'été dernier alors il chercha dedans un sort qui pourrait lui servir dans son exploration de la Chambre des secrets.

Après s'être perdu dans la lecture d'un sort pour plier son linge et un autre pour tracer un objet dont on a oublié la localisation, Harry trouva un sort qui pourrait faire l'affaire : tel un charmeur de serpent, il devrait répéter le sort dans une litanie, faisant apparaître une corde de nulle part, et ne s'arrêter que lorsque la hauteur à laquelle montait la corde lui allait. Le plus difficile étant de grimper à la dite corde.

Il savait ce qu'impliquerait sa prochaine séance d'entraînement.

Puis il prit le Grimoire des Potter. Étant un descendant de Gryffondor, Harry s'était dit qu'il trouverait peut-être quelque chose sur le fondateur dans le grimoire familial. La première fois, il ne l'avait que rapidement feuilleté donc il avait probablement raté quelque chose. Le Grimoire était divisé en quatre parti : la première était consacré à un arbre généalogique et à tous les membres de la famille Potter la deuxième aux exploits, alliances, accord politiques et économiques et guerre auxquels avaient participé un Potter; la troisième était au sujet de la magie familiale la quatrième étaient presque vide. Il n'y avait que, sur la dernière page, des morceaux de parchemins collés, sur lesquels il y avait des notes en anciens anglais, juste avant la page sur laquelle son père avait établi la liste de leurs alliés.

Autant il avait sur déchiffrer les écrits des autres fondateurs, autant les mots utilisés par Gryffondor -sa signature attestait de son identité- lui étaient presque tous inconnus. Et Harry ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait utilisé un dictionnaire.

Ayant la flemme de se rendre à la bibliothèque, surtout qu'il devrait y aller sous sa cape d'invisibilité puisque c'était déjà fermé et qu'il ne pourrait pas demander à Mme Pince où se trouvait le rayon des dictionnaires, il referma le Grimoire après avoir recopié les notes sur un nouveau parchemin puis s'endormit dans le canapé.

* * *

A son réveil, il appela Dobby pour lui demander de lui ramener ses vêtements de sport. Puis il sortit dans le parc du château et commença son jogging matinal le long du lac. Trente minutes plus tard, alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, il croisa Krum courir dans le sens inverse. Ils se firent un signe de tête, alors qu'Harry ralentissait sa course pour rentrer dans le Hall. Il se rendit immédiatement à la Salle-sur-Demande pour s'entraîner à monter à la corde. La salle lui proposa deux cordes : la première avec des nœuds -autant commencer avec de l'aide, se dit Harry- et la seconde sans nœuds. Après une demi-heure d'essai -réussi pour la première corde mais difficile pour la deuxième, Harry secoua ses bras, les muscles le brûlant. Il alla ensuite prendre une douche puis appela à nouveau Dobby pour qu'il lui amène des vêtements propres et un petit déjeuner.

Après s'être rassasier et avoir repris de l'énergie, Harry se concentra sur sa formation animagus. Il commença par les pattes postérieures puis fit apparaître les ailes. Jusque-là, tout alla bien. Puis, alors qu'il envisageait la suite, il se rappela in extremis qu'il avait besoin d'un tapis en mousse, ce que la salle fit apparaître.

Puis il se focalisa sur le croupion et son torse. Il lui fallait les changer en même temps afin d'éviter de tomber. Il s'accroupit et modifia lentement les parties de son corps concernées. Il y parvint après vingt minutes de concentration sauf que, évidemment, il ne pouvait pas tout avoir : les plumes n'étaient pas apparues.

Harry reprit forme humaine, décidant que c'était suffisant pour le moment. En plus, il avait à nouveau mal aux bras à cause de la métamorphose et de ses exercices physiques précédents et il commençait à avoir faim -la formation animagus prenait beaucoup d'énergie.

Il appela à nouveau Dobby qui, heureux que son maître et ami ait autant besoin de lui aujourd'hui, sautillait à chaque fois qu'il l'appelait, pour lui demander de la nourriture pour le déjeuner.

N'ayant rien de spécial à faire avant la soirée du professeur Slughorn, il lança le sort de rayon X. Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour que le résultat soit aussi bon que la dernière fois puis il alla se balader dans le château afin de croiser des élèves et essayer sa nouvelle vision sur eux.

A dix-sept heures, il remonta les nombreux escaliers menant à la Salle commune de Gryffondor et entra dans son dortoir pour se préparer à la soirée. Il avait prévu de porter un costume noir, et une chemise blanche avec une cravate verte pour correspondre avec ses yeux et une cape, noire également, en soie d'arachnide. A ses pieds, il chaussa les chaussures italiennes noires et brillantes, achetées avec Sirius l'été dernier.

Alors qu'il restait vingt minutes avant l'heure, il sortit du dortoir pour attendre Hermione. Celle-ci arriva moins de cinq minutes plus tard, portant une robe bleu marine dont les manches s'arrêtaient aux coudes et dont le jupon s'arrêtait au niveau des chevilles.

\- Ta robe est très jolie Hermione, elle te va très bien, la complimenta Harry.

\- Merci Harry, tu es toi-même très élégant dans ce costume, le remercia Hermione.

Ayant un petit sac de perles dans la main droite, Harry lui proposa son bras à sa gauche.

\- On y va ?

Ils arrivèrent aux donjons avec cinq minutes d'avance.

Le professeur Slughorn les accueillit avec un grand sourire, vêtu d'une chic robe de soirée émeraude, chapeau assorti, et les invita à goûter aux petits fours et au punch -sans alcool, précisa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Quelques sorciers adultes étaient déjà présents : Harry reconnu Amélia Bones en train de parler à un sorcier noir au crâne chauve et à la robe violette. Hermione lui dit reconnaître Eldred Worpel, l'auteur de Frères de Sang : ma Vie chez les vampires, et Mélinda Bobbin, propriétaire d'une longue chaîne d'apothicaires. Harry n'avait jamais entendue ces noms mais, trente minutes plus tard, lorsque les autres élèves furent tous arrivés, il vit Gwenog Jones entrer dans la pièce.

\- Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de me signer deux autographes ? Demanda-t-il en chuchotant à Hermione, suivant la célèbre joueuse de Quidditch du regard.

\- Probablement mais pourquoi deux ?

\- C'est la joueuse préférée de Ginny, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione allait lui répondre quand, soudainement, elle s'excusa, prétendant devoir se repoudrer le nez, puis partit se cacher derrière un rideau. Harry préféra ne pas poser de questions. Le jeune Potter alla manger deux petits fours tout en observant les invités.

La soirée se faisait en petit comité. Il y avait moins de dix élèves -il avait pour l'instant vu Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones, Marcus Belby, Blaise Zabini et Cormac McLaggen- et une dizaine d'invités. En allant saluer la Directrice du Département de la Justice magique, il apprit que l'homme à qui elle parlait était Kingsley Shackelbot, un auror. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire et secoua rudement sa main, ravi de le rencontrer. Ensuite, alors que Slughorn voulut le présenter à Monsieur Worpel, il fut intercepté par un homme aux cheveux et à la moustache poivre et sel.

\- Ah, Barnabas, que je suis content que tu aies pu venir ! s'exclama le professeur de potions. Harry, je vous présente Barnabas Cuffe, le Directeur de la Gazette du Sorcier -et aussi l'un de mes anciens élèves, ajouta-t-il à son oreille. Barnabas, je vous présente Harry Potter, il est actuellement en quatrième année.

\- Harry Potter, dit-il avec un sourire entendu, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous dernièrement. De la part de Willy, notamment. Enchanté de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Harry la serra.

\- Ravi également, monsieur Cuffe. J'espère que Willy ne vous auras dit que de bonnes choses à mon sujet, dit le jeune Potter en levant un sourcil.

\- Bien évidement, bien évidemment, répondit rapidement le Directeur. Eh bien, je vais vous laisser avec le professeur Slughorn, Monsieur Potter. Passez une bonne soirée !

\- Vous de même Monsieur Cuffe, répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Le professeur de potions, ravi de l'échange le présenta à Eldred Worpel, qui lui proposa de faire sa biographie, ce que Harry refusa poliment. Lorsqu'il voulut s'éclipser pour tenter de trouver Hermione, il croisa le regard de Daphné, debout près du punch.

Il la regarda de bas en haut et déglutit.

Elle portait une robe sans manches aux bretelles larges. Elle était du même vert que celui des cravates des Serpentard et une ceinture large en cuir de la même couleur soulignait la finesse de sa taille. La robe tombait souplement en s'arrêtant au niveau de ses chevilles. Une fine veste en soie noire lui couvrait les épaules et s'arrêtait à ses coudes.

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant d'être abordée par une vieille dame au chapeau rose et orné de froufrous.

Harry chercha à nouveau Hermione du regard mais ne la trouva nulle part. Abandonnant pour le moment à la trouver, il prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la joueuse des Harpies de Hollyhead, seule dans un coin.

* * *

Fatigué mais heureux des deux autographes de la joueuse de Quidditch en sa possession, Harry donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame en baillant. Il était remonté seul, après avoir aperçu Hermione quitter la soirée une demi-heure plus tôt. Il avait discrètement souhaité une bonne nuit à Daphné en passant près d'elle puis était sorti des cachots et avait remonté les sept étages.

Hermione n'était pas encore couchée elle était assise sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune, dos à lui. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit entrer, elle se retourna et bondit soudainement devant lui.

\- Je te présente Rita Skeeter ! Annonça-t-elle fièrement en levant un pot en verre à hauteur de son visage.

Harry regarda à travers le verre et vit un scarabée noir aux ailes bleues : il battit des ailes, s'envola puis se cogna plusieurs fois contre les parois du pot avant de se poser sur le fond en verre.

Puis il regarda alternativement son amie et le scarabée -trois fois- avant de se forcer à sourire -il était fatigué et voulait rejoindre son lit.

\- J'ignorais que tu aimais les scarabées, Hermione. Il est très joli, tenta-t-il comme compliment.

Hermione le regarda fixement, en clignant des yeux lentement, avant de soupirer en levant les yeux.

\- Mais non Harry, je n'ai pas une nouvelle passion pour les insectes ! C'est Rita Skeeter ! Elle est animagus ! Révéla-t-elle en secouant le pot devant le nez du jeune Potter.

Et là, la pièce tomba.

\- Skeeter ?! C'est comme ça qu'elle obtenait ses infos ?!

\- Oui ! J'ai tout deviné mercredi grâce à toi et Pixel mais j'avais besoin de preuves c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé la carte. Je me doutais qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister à la soirée de Slughorn et qu'elle viendrait nous espionner. Et je l'ai eue la main dans le sac !

\- Mais comment as-tu su que ce scarabée était elle ? La carte n'est pas aussi précise !

\- J'ai trouvé un sort qui révèle si un animal est un animagus en le faisant briller je m'entraîne à le jeter sur Pattenrond, Hedwige et Coqcigrue depuis jeudi, avoua-t-elle.

\- T'es vraiment la meilleur, Hermione, dit Harry, faisant rougir son amie. Mais, même si ça ne me dérange pas vraiment, tu devrais peut-être éviter de secouer le pot.

\- Oh, euh, oui ! Oups !

Hermione lui dit avoir menacé Skeeter de révéler au ministère qu'elle était animagus non déclaré -ce qui est illégal et oblige à un petit séjour à Azkaban- si elle tente à nouveau quelque chose contre Harry et ses amis et qu'elle la gardait dans son pot jusqu'au lendemain matin pour la laisser réfléchir à sa proposition avant de la libérer.

 **30 avril**

Alors que ce dimanche devait être une bonne journée, Harry fut happé par deux paires de bras en descendant les escaliers menant à la salle commune. D'abord raidi par la surprise et la malaisance due au contact physique, Harry se détendit, bien qu'ennuyé, lorsqu'il reconnut Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. Elles l'obligèrent à s'asseoir sur le canapé et s'assirent, l'une à sa droite, l'une à sa gauche.

\- Alors, Harry, comment vas-tu ces derniers temps ? Demanda Lavande, tout sourire.

\- Bien, répondit-il, méfiant.

\- Comment se passe le tournoi ? Est-ce que tu t'entends bien avec les autres champions ? Demanda à son tour Parvati.

\- Et avec Cédric, vous vous parlez parfois ?

\- Et j'ai entendu dire que Victor Krum n'était pas un grand bavard.

Harry cessa de tourner la tête à chaque fois que l'une d'elle prenait la parole ne voulant pas risquer un torticolis et s'enfonça davantage dans le canapé afin de les avoir toutes deux dans son champ de vision.

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup de contact entre les champions, finit-il par donner comme réponse globale avant de poursuivre : Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez vraiment ?

\- C'est que… Commença la blonde.

\- On ne voudrait pas paraitre indiscrète mais… continua la brune.

\- Qui est la petite chanceuse qui a su voler ton cœur Harry ? Finit Lavande sur un ton mielleux alors que Parvati papillonnait des yeux.

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous le dire, répondit le jeune Potter. Si je n'ai rien dit à Sorcière Hebdo, ce n'est certainement pas pour vous le dire.

\- Oh allez, Harry ! Insista la blonde.

\- Donne-nous au moins un indice ! Suggéra Parvati.

Harry réfléchit.

\- Et si je vous en donne un, vous me laissez tranquille ?

Elles hochèrent rapidement la tête, les yeux brillants.

\- J'ai dit au magazine qu'elle était, entre autres, sage et intelligente. Vous devriez procéder par élimination, à commencer par vous deux.

Avec un sourire en coin, pas peu fier de la pique qu'il leur avait lancée, Harry quitta précipitamment la salle commune : il avait rendez-vous avec la « chanceuse qui avait su voler son cœur ».

* * *

Enfin rendez-vous…

Il amenait Pixel à chaque fois. Astoria l'avait appris et avait demandé à venir puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Puis Blaise, très intéressé par son ami volant, avait demandé à venir également. Quant à Tracy, hors de question pour elle de rester toute dans la salle commune des Serpentard alors que tous ses amis étaient avec lui.

Alors qu'Astoria discutait -ou plutôt, tentait de discuter- avec Pixel qui s'était assis sur une boite de craie, Blaise l'étudiait et le dessinait sur un parchemin. Harry était assis sur le sol, un magazine de Quidditch entre les mains alors que Daphné était allongée, la tête sur les genoux du Gryffondor, lisant un livre qui flottait au-dessus d'elle.

Tracy était assise à leurs côtés, les observant, un sourire immense sur le visage.

\- Alors…

Harry l'observa du coin de l'œil tout en continuant sa lecture.

\- … je peux te poser une question Harry ?

\- Oui.

Sa réponse était trainante. La façon dont Tracy les regardait n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu trouves Daphné douce et attentionnée, fière avec du caractère, sage et intelligente ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, nia purement et simplement le jeune Potter, les yeux toujours rivés sur son magazine.

Il vit, par-dessus son article, Daphné le regarder du coin de l'œil, le sourcil levé.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu as dit dans le dernier numéro de Sorcière Hebdo.

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir cité quiconque, continua le brun.

\- Faut vraiment être aveugle pour penser que tu parles de quelqu'un d'autre, émit-elle comme évidence en les pointant successivement du doigt.

\- Et si nous, nous le savons alors qu'on ne vous voit pas souvent ensemble… Dit Blaise, toujours concentré sur son dessin.

\- Je me demande comment tu peux trouver que ma sœur est « douce et attentionnée », intervient Astoria. Je pense que « chiante et brutale » sonnerait mieux, ajouta-t-elle en tirant la langue à son ainée.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Astoria, la prévint Daphné, faussement menaçante.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit la trouver « douce et attentionnée », répondit Harry, que c'est pour ça Astoria que je l'…

Harry s'interrompit en toussant.

Daphné venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans le ventre avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Il la regarda et la vit, les joues rouges, lisant son livre, essayant de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

\- Finalement, je suis plutôt d'accord avec « brutale », rétorqua Harry avec amusement à Astoria.

Astoria et Tracy éclatèrent de rire, approfondissant la couleur des joues de l'héritière Greengrass. Blaise, dans son coin, bougeait sa tête de gauche à droite, l'air faussement exaspéré mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

Son tutorat avec Mme Pomfresh approchant, Astoria sortit du château rejoindre ses amis alors que Blaise, Tracy et Daphné avait décidé de rentrer dans leur salle commune. Harry avait pris Daphné dans ses bras avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte puis était sorti de la salle en courant avant que la Serpentard n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

N'ayant pas grand-chose à lui apprendre, l'infirmière lui demanda de ranger les potions et bandages par ordre alphabétique dans ses deux armoires puis elle lui parla brièvement des différentes catégories de sorts complexes de soin qu'elle connaissait mais qu'elle n'appliquait que rarement à l'école : généralement, les élèves étaient envoyés à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Puis Harry lui demanda quels sort il pourrait éventuellement utiliser sur Pixel, si certains des sorts utilisés sur les sorciers étaient à éviter ou si certains nécessitait de contrôler le dosage de la magie qu'on y mettait. Quelques sorts comme celui pour régénérer le sang étaient dangereux et donc à éviter sur les créatures, même si elles avaient perdu beaucoup de sang. Les sorts pour redresser les os, faire apparaitre une attelle étaient à doser. Sinon, les autres sorts qu'il avait appris pouvaient être utilisés sur Pixel -en cas d'urgence uniquement- et il ne devait lui donner aucune potion, car elles étaient prévues pour les sorciers. Elle lui avait conseillé de voir un expert en créatures magiques s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à son ami ailé.

Après l'avoir remercié, il rejoignit la Salle-sur-Demande et appela Dobby pour qu'il lui apporte une collation. Ensuite, il demanda à la salle de faire des cordes de différentes tailles, largeurs et masses. Ensuite, il ressortit son petit carnet de sorts, leva sa baguette qu'il pointa sur la plus petite des cordes et incanta :

\- _Funis serpentes_ !

Rien.

Et les trois autres fois, toujours rien.

La quatrième fois, le bout de la corde tressauta.

Harry ignorait s'il fallait s'en réjouir ou non mais n'abandonna pas.

Il lui fallut dix essais supplémentaires pour obtenir de la corde qu'elle s'entortille en montant d'un mètre et une dizaine de plus pour faire s'enrouler sur elle-même la corde la plus grosse, bien qu'elle ne se soit élevée qu'à une trentaine de centimètres du sol.

Ensuite, il demanda à la salle un passage menant aux cuisines. Une fois là-bas, deux elfes vinrent rapidement à lui pour lui demander ce qui lui ferait plaisir mais Dobby les devança avec un petit panier rempli de toutes les choses qu'il aimait manger. Les deux elfes de Poudlard n'en semblèrent pas offusqués bien que l'un d'eux, une très vieille elfe, ne cessait de jeter des regards mauvais vers Winky, assise sur son tabouret près de la cheminée, qui se balançait et hoquetait. La pauvre elfe était l'elfe de Barty Croupton Senior et avait été virée par ce dernier après avoir utilisé une baguette et fait apparaitre la Marque des Ténèbres le soir de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Son ancien maitre ne l'avait pas reprise à son service malgré les aveux de Croupton Junior de l'avoir manipulé avec le sortilège d'Imperium et Winky en avait été davanage dévastée en l'apprenant. La pauvre elfe n'avait pas bougé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue et n'avait pas arrêté la boisson, malgré le soutien de Dobby qui venait lui rendre visite quotidiennement.

Après avoir remercié Dobby, il alla s'accroupir près de Winky.

\- Bonsoir Winky, comment vas-tu ? Demanda précautionneusement Harry.

\- Winky est une mauvaise elfe, dit-elle en haussant les épaules –à moins que ce ne soit à cause de son hoquet.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois une mauvaise elfe Winky, je pense qu'il n'existe pas de mauvais elfe, à moins que leur maitre ne soit mauvais.

\- Winky a déshonoré son maitre, insista Winky dans un sanglot. Winky est mauvaise, Winky est méchante, Winky est bonne à rien.

\- Tu étais sous l'emprise du sortilège d'Imperium Winky. Certains sorciers sont capables de le contrer avec de l'entrainement, mais pas les elfes. Comment peux-tu t'en vouloir alors que ce que tu as fait n'était pas de ta volonté ?

\- Winky aurait dû rester sur son siège, insista-t-elle. Winky n'aurait pas dû toucher à la baguette du jeune Weasley. Les elfes ne doivent pas toucher aux baguettes. Winky est une mauvaise elfe ! S'exclama-t-elle en hoquetant.

\- Et si je te donnais une chance de te racheter Winky ? Proposa Harry.

L'elfe leva la tête vers lui, s'arrêtant de pleurer. En revoyant l'elfe dans son coin, l'idée lui était venue soudainement et il s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

\- Une chance monsieur ? Demanda l'elfe, confuse.

\- Serais-tu prête à nous prouver, à toi et à moi, que tu peux être une très bonne elfe ?

\- Qu'est-ce que Winky peut faire ? Dit-elle en hochant plusieurs fois la tête.

\- Est-ce que ça te dirait de devenir mon elfe Winky ?

\- Mais… monsieur a déjà Dobby … Dit-elle d'une petite voix, confuse.

\- Dobby est un très bon elfe et il me rend beaucoup service pendant ma scolarité ici mais j'ai beaucoup de propriétés qui n'ont pas vu l'ombre d'un balai ou d'un chiffon depuis des années et j'aurai bien besoin d'un second elfe. Tu t'occuperais de mes nombreuses propriétés pendant que je suis à Poudlard, si tu acceptes.

\- Harry Potter accepterais Winky comme second elfe ?

\- Oui, ce serait une seconde chance. On fait table rase de ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton précédent maitre et tu deviens mon nouvel elfe de maison. Mais je ne suis pas un maitre comme les autres, c'est pourquoi il y a deux conditions.

Winky ouvrit grand les yeux, très attentives à ses mots.

\- Premièrement, je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles maitre. Je préfère Monsieur Harry ou Monsieur Potter s'il est nécessaire d'être plus formel. Dobby m'appelle Harry Potter Monsieur ou par mon nom complet parfois mais ne l'imite pas s'il te plait, insista Harry. Et ma deuxième condition est que tu as droit à un jour de congé par mois. Ce n'est pas négociable et tu devras m'en avertir deux jours à l'avance.

\- Mais Monsieur Potter, les elfes ne prennent pas de congés.

\- Tout le monde a besoin de repos un jour ou l'autre. Et si tu trouves du repos en dormant, en allant voir d'autres elfes ou en époussetant les meubles, fais comme bon te semble.

L'elfe se tritura les doigts, le regard pensif.

\- Et je suppose que tu serais outrée si je te proposais un salaire, tenta Harry.

L'elfe paniqua, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Winky accepte Monsieur Potter mais pas de salaire s'il vous plait !

* * *

Le lundi commença bruyamment. Oubliés ses aveux dans le précédent numéro de Sorcière Hebdo et oublié la fin non attendue du week-end : tous les yeux étaient posés sur le nouveau numéro du Poudlard Magazine.

Harry fit semblant de s'intéresser au magazine -il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de Dumbledore, après tout- et laissa la lettre d'Hélène Marshalls pour plus tard.

 _Barty Croupton Senior enfin sorti de Ste Mangouste !_

 _CROUPTON SENIOR DIRECTEUR ET CROUPTON JUNIOR MANGEMORT : QUE S'EST-IL PASS_ _é_ _?_

Harry avait trouvé les archives et les souvenirs du procès de Croupton Junior en novembre 1981. Il n'avait pas pu expliquer les motivations de Barty junior de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, bien que le comportement sectaire et dominant de son père à son égard ait dû jouer à l'époque. Mais il avait pu relater le comportement de Barty Senior lors du procès, l'échange entre le fils et la mère à Azkaban et la mort de cette dernière.

Après avoir entendu quelques rires –surement à propos du charmant pyjama de leur professeur de potions-, Harry se concentra sur la lettre qu'il avait reçue.

Elle contenait un compte rendu des travaux finis dans les locaux français et l'avancement de la production des boissons. Hélène Marshalls avait trouvé quelques établissements qui avaient accepté de vendre ses boissons, la bière au beurre étant, depuis quelques années, célèbres en Europe occidentale.

Durant le cours de botanique, Harry écouta avec amusement les commentaires des autres élèves de Gryffondor -seul Neville n'en parlait pas, trop occupé à écouter le professeur Chourave. Puis il discuta de l'article sur les Croupton avec le jeune Longdubat en cours d'Histoire de la magie.

Le soir-même, après la fin du double-cours de défense avec Rogue, le Gryffondor aux cheveux noir de jais se rendit à la bibliothèque et demanda à Madame Pince de lui indiquer le rayon où se trouvaient les dictionnaires.

Avec un dictionnaire de langues anciennes, Harry traduit assez rapidement en anglais actuel les écrits de son ancêtre. Godric Gryffondor avait décrit l'intérieur de sa salle secrète ainsi que l'architecture de son entrée et seuls certains termes architecturaux le gênait pour le moment. Il dû utiliser un dictionnaire anglais normal afin de comprendre ce que les mots « ajouré, meurtrières, ogive et clef de voute » voulaient dire.

Après avoir relu plusieurs fois les descriptions de l'entrée de la salle, Harry en arriva à cette traduction approximative : « _…inspirés des meurtrières se trouvant dans le couloir. Je les taillai de forme circulaire et les ferma de verre. Le parc du château était une vue dont je ne me lassai pas et la lumière naturelle entrant dans la salle permettait que je n'allume aucune flamme avant le coucher du soleil. Les ogives devant l'entrée me plaisant, je décidai d'en apporter à l'intérieur de ma salle, relevant le plafond d'origine. Sur la clef de voute de l'arcade au-dessus de l'entrée, j'y gravai mon emblème et …_ »

Alors, il devait trouver un couloir dont le mur avait des meurtrières. Hors il n'avait pas souvenir d'en avoir déjà vues. Peut-être était-ce dans une partie du château où il ne passait pas habituellement ou alors elles avaient été bouchées. Aussi, l'entrée devait se trouvée dans une des parties du château construites en dernier car les croisées d'ogives étaient un élément de l'architecture romane datant de la fin du XIe siècle. Cela lui demandait alors d'autres recherches car il ignorait quelles parties du château avaient été construites en dernier. Finalement lorsqu'il aurait trouvé ce fameux couloir, il ne lui serait pas difficile de trouver l'entrée. Par contre, il n'avait encore trouvé aucune indication quant à son ouverture.

Harry soupira.

Ça n'allait pas être aussi facile que lorsqu'il avait trouvé le Poste…


	28. Chapter 27

**Note de l'auteur :** **16 avril 2020**

Tous les chapitres de l'épilogue à celui-ci inclus ont été corrigés (orthographe, grammaire, scénario, etc.). Il y a peut-être encore quelque fautes d'orthographe mais, malgré que je ne sois pas une machine, j'ai fait de mon mieux et je pense ne pas avoir laissé beaucoup.

La correction des autres chapitres se fera dans les jours qui suivent.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

 **7 mai**

Sa rune de lumière sur le front, Harry inspecta chaque pierre du mur face à lui, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil à la carte du Maraudeur. Il était passé minuit et cela faisait déjà presque une heure qu'il parcourant les couloirs du sixième étage.

Selon les archives du château, l'aile ouest du sixième et du septième étage avaient été les derniers à être construits. Passant très souvent dans les couloirs du septième étage pour rejoindre la salle de classe de divination l'année précédente, la Salle-sur-Demande ou, plus rarement, pour se rendre au bureau du professeur Flitwick, Harry savait qu'il n'y avait pas de meurtrières à cet étage, bouchées ou non.

Alors, Pixel voltant à ses côtés, il parcourait les couloirs du sixième étage en ce vendredi soir -ou plutôt, samedi matin.

Par chance, aucun professeur ne vadrouillaient dans les couloirs entre minuit et cinq heures du matin et les préfets étaient déjà couchés seul Rusard et Miss Teigne étaient encore éveillés, parcourant de long en large le rez-de-chaussée.

Baillant grandement, Harry se mit à sauter sur place pour se réveiller un peu -gagnant un regard confus de la part de Pixel. Lui expliquant ce qu'il faisait en chuchotant à son ami ailé, Harry reprit son examen du mur tout en repensant aux derniers jours.

Ginny avait passé la semaine à le remercier pour l'autographe de Gwenog Jones, bien que dégoûtée de ne pas l'avoir vu en personne. Il avait dû lui dire mercredi qu'elle l'avait bien assez remercié et pouvait arrêter.

A chaque fois qu'il les croisait, Lavande et Parvati lui jetaient des regards noir -sûrement les avait-il vexées- puis baissaient la tête vers leur parchemin. De ce qu'il avait pu voir, elles y avaient inscrit le nom de toutes les filles de Poudlard de la troisième à la septième année et avaient déjà barré quelques noms dont celui d'Héloïse Midgen et celui de Pansy Parkinson.

Au moins étaient-elles intelligente pour ce genre de tache, pensa Harry.

Les lundis et mercredis soir, il avait retenté le sort du charmeur de corde et s'était entraîné à grimper à la corde que la Salle-sur-Demande avait fait apparaître. Il s'était améliorer dans les deux cas mais cela allait prendre du temps pour en arriver là où il voulait.

Arrivant près des toilettes des garçons, seul endroit qu'il connaissait à cet étage, il se figea, le regard dirigé vers la carte dans ses mains.

Eleanor Brandstone se trouvait non loin, seule.

Mais que faisait-elle ici à une heure pareille au lieu d'être dans son lit ?

Il se rendit dans le prochain couloir où elle devait se trouver et le faisceau de lumière émanant de son front tomba sur une baguette traînant sur le sol. S'en approchant, Harry la ramassa et regarda autour de lui. A part quelques fenêtres et des escaliers au bout du couloir, il n'y avait que le petit chemin menant aux toilettes qu'il venait d'emprunter et une porte devant probablement ouvrir sur un placard à balai.

Regardant à nouveau la carte, il s'approcha de l'étiquette nommé d'après Eleanor et se retrouva face à la porte. Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais elle était verrouillée.

Commençant malheureusement à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Harry déverrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette et découvrit la jeune Poufsouffle endormie sur le sol entre les balais et les produits ménagers, les yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré.

Annulant la rune sur son front, il la grava sur le mur à l'intérieur du placard afin d'éclairer légèrement l'espace exigu et l'activa. Puis il posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et la secoua doucement en l'appelant :

\- Eleanor… Eleanor, réveille-toi…

La Poufsouffle se réveilla en se frottant les yeux et en baillant. Elle voulut s'étirer mais, se faisant, fit tomber les balais derrière elle. Alors elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, affolée, semblant se rappeler où elle se trouvait.

\- Eleanor, l'appela à nouveau Harry afin d'attirer son attention.

Elle se tourna vers lui soudainement, réalisant sa présence, et, lorsqu'elle le reconnut, se jeta dans ses bras, éclatant en sanglots.

\- Mer-mer-merci, dit-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes sur son épaule.

D'abord tendu, Harry se força à se détendre et enveloppa la jeune fille de ses bras, frottant son dos pour l'apaiser. Il lui chuchota des phrases sécurisantes du style « je suis là », « tout va bien maintenant », « c'est fini » et « tu es en sécurité ». Elle sembla aller mieux, ses larmes se tarissant, mais sa respiration était toujours erratique.

Quand elle se recula pour s'essuyer les yeux avec les manches de sa robe, elle s'excusa.

\- Désolée de quoi ? Demanda-t-il confus. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Elle haussa les épaules en reniflant.

\- Je me suis jetée sur toi et j'ai mouillé ton pull, expliqua-t-elle timidement.

\- Tu n'as rien fait qui justifie que tu t'excuses, dit-il en rejetant ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

Il fit apparaître un mouchoir d'un simple geste de la baguette. Elle se moucha avec après l'avoir remercié.

\- Les seules personnes qui doivent être désolées sont celles qui t'ont mise dans cet état, répliqua Harry. On t'a enfermé ici après avoir jeté ta baguette dans le couloir, devina-t-il. C'était qui ? Les trois Serpentards de la dernière fois ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec une petite voix.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont continué à te harceler entre la fois où je t'ai aidé et ce soir ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle hocha à nouveau la tête après hésitation.

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse.

\- Ils ont dit que si je te prévenais, je le regretterais et je ne voulais pas t'embêter. Et tu ne pouvais pas être là à chaque fois… essaya-t-elle de justifier.

Harry baissa les yeux en serrant les poings.

 _Et après ça, les Serpentards se plaignent de leur mauvaise réputation._

Le ventre d'Eleanor se mit à gargouiller bruyamment.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là-dedans ?

\- Je me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner donc, il était dix-neuf heures je crois.

 _Bon sang._

Elle était enfermée dans ce placard pendant presque six heures et sans avoir mangé. L'heure de la punition n'avait pas encore sonné il devait d'abord s'occuper de la jeune Poufsouffle.

\- Bon, n'attirons pas l'attention en te faisant entrer dans ton dortoir maintenant. Je connais un endroit où tu pourras rester et dormir.

Elle hocha la tête, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Il l'aida à se relever et à sortir du placard. Pixel, qui était resté dans le couloir, vint se poser sur son épaule. Harry désactiva la rune de lumière dans le placard et, regardant de temps en temps la carte du Maraudeur, sous l'œil curieux d'Eleanor, il se dirigea vers le septième étage. Arrivé près du tableau de Barnabas Lefollet apprenant à danser aux trolls, il fit apparaître la porte de la Salle-sur-Demande après trois allers-et-retours.

Exténuée, Eleanor ne lui posa pas de questions.

Il avait demandé à la salle deux espaces séparés par un long rideau, chaque espace possédant un lit, et, devant ses deux espaces, il y avait un espace commun avec une petite table carré et deux chaises.

\- Dobby ! Appela Harry.

*POP!*

L'elfe apparut aussitôt.

\- Harry Potter Monsieur a besoin de Dobby ?

\- Oui Dobby, désolée si je t'ai réveillé.

Ses oreilles se redressèrent et frétillèrent comment elles le faisaient à chaque fois que Harry le remerciait ou s'excusait de le déranger.

\- Dobby est au service d'Harry Potter Monsieur, dit-il en s'inclinant. Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour Monsieur ?

\- Dobby je voudrais d'abord te présenter Eleanor Brandstone, elle est mon ami au même titre que Daphné ou Hermione.

\- Dobby est ravie de rencontrer Miss Eleanor Brandstone, amie d'Harry Potter, dit-il à la jeune fille en s'inclinant.

\- Salut, dit Eleanor timidement en agitant la main.

 _C'est peut-être la première fois qu'elle voit un elfe de maison_ , pensa Harry.

\- Eleanor n'a pas pu diner et je commence à avoir un peu faim, dit le jeune Potter. Pourrais-tu nous apporter de quoi manger ? Rien de trop riche mais assez pour nous rassasier, conseilla-t-il.

\- Dobby apporte ça dans une minute.

*POP!*

Harry guida Eleanor, qui continuait de fixer l'endroit où s'était tenu l'elfe, jusqu'à une chaise et s'installa de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Dobby est un elfe de maison, lui expliqua-t-il. Ce sont des créatures magiques très intelligentes et fidèles à la famille qu'ils servent. Ils vivent grâce à la magie de la famille à laquelle ils sont liés. Sans elle, ils dépérissent. Il y a beaucoup d'elfes à Poudlard qui s'occupe du château, de notre lessive et de nos repas. Si tu te rends un jour dans les cuisines, tu pourras y en croiser une centaine.

\- Dobby est ton elfe ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Il est relié à la famille Potter depuis peu, oui. Mais Dobby est spécial il a été maltraité par la famille qu'il servait avant moi alors je l'ai embauché. Il a un salaire et des jours de congés, ce que les elfes n'ont pas en général -ce n'est pas dans leur nature. J'ai un autre elfe depuis la semaine dernière mais elle a refusé d'être payée. Elle s'appelle Winky.

*POP!*

Dobby réapparut avec un plat de purée, de la dinde, des haricots verts, de la sauce de viande, du pain, du jus de citrouille et un bol de mousse au chocolat.

\- Merci Dobby, le remercia Eleanor, juste après Harry.

\- Eleanor, pourrais-tu indiquer à Dobby où se trouve ton pyjama pour qu'il puisse te l'amener ?

\- Euh… Je le mets sous mon oreiller.

\- Eleanor est une élève de première année à Poufsouffle, précisa Harry.

Dobby disparut avec un « pop » sonore après avoir acquiescé et réapparut deux secondes plus tard avec le pyjama de la Poufsouffle et celui d'Harry. Il les posa sur les lits puis revint vers la table.

\- Dobby peut faire autre chose Harry Potter Monsieur ?

\- Je n'ai plus besoin de rien, non. Et toi Eleanor ? Besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Non, merci Dobby.

Ravi par toutes ces gentillesses, Dobby s'inclina face à la jeune fille et disparut.

\- Pourquoi lui avoir dit que j'étais à Poufsouffle et en première année ? Demanda Eleanor, intriguée.

\- Pour qu'il sache dans quel dortoir chercher, tout simplement, dit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

Ils mangèrent en silence Eleanor plus qu'Harry car il avait bien dîné plus tôt. Quand leur assiette fut vide et le bol de mousse au chocolat presque terminé, Dobby réapparut pour débarrasser la table avant de leur souhaiter une bonne nuit.

\- Demain, je vais t'accompagner au bureau du professeur Chourave. Ensuite, on ira voir le professeur Slughorn.

Les yeux d'Eleanor s'élargirent.

\- Mais ils vont me le faire regretter si je les dénonce !

\- Premièrement, étant donné que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils te harcèlent, ils seront, j'espère, sévèrement punis et leurs parents seront mis au courant qu'ils risquent une exclusion temporaire. Et à un mois des examens, crois-moi quand je te dis que leurs parents leur diront de se tenir à carreau. Deuxièmement, en avertissant les professeurs concernés, il te sera plus facile d'aller les avertir qu'autre chose est arrivé à l'avenir puisqu'ils seront au courant des événements précédents. Et, troisièmement, s'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu pourras désormais appeler Dobby pour qu'il t'aide ou pour qu'il me prévienne et me fasse venir jusqu'à toi. D'accord ?

Eleanor se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras pour le remercier avant de se reculer en rougissant et en s'excusant.

Harry ne dit rien, amusé.

Puis ils allèrent se coucher chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Bien que non ravie au début de voir le concurrent de son élève favori, le professeur Chourave fut rapidement concernée par ce que Harry lui raconta, aidée d'Eleanor qui parla de toutes les fois où les trois élèves de Serpentard de troisième année l'avaient acculés dans des coins isolés pour l'insulter ou l'attaquer avec des sorts inoffensifs -certes- mais humiliants. Ni une, ni deux, la directrice des Poufsouffles les accompagna jusqu'au bureau du professeur Slughorn, bien décidé à tenir son rôle protecteur de mère poule avec son élève.

Le directeur des Serpentards fut outré par ce qu'il apprit. Il n'eut besoin d'aucune preuve, il croyait Harry et ne voyait aucune raison pour que la jeune Poufsouffle ait inventé ces histoires. Il fit appeler les trois élèves concernés.

Le professeur Dumbledore étant absent cette semaine-là, les deux directeurs s'occupèrent de prévenir les parents et de punir les élèves : ils avaient deux heures de retenues chaque soir du lundi au vendredi -sauf durant les deux semaines d'examens- et quatre heures le samedi et dimanche après-midi jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Le professeur Slughorn raccompagna ses élèves jusqu'à leur salle commune après avoir assuré à Eleanor que le Directeur serait mis au courant dès son retour et le professeur Chourave raccompagna Eleanor jusqu'à la salle commune des Poufsouffles, dans l'intention de passer un savon auprès des filles de son dortoir pour ne pas s'être inquiétée de son absence la veille.

 **27 mai**

Entre devoirs, entraînements physiques et magiques et discussion avec Daphné à travers le miroir la semaine et la formation animagus, le tutorat avec Mme Pomfresh et ses « rendez-vous » dominicales avec Daphné, Tracy, Blaise et, une fois, Astoria, les trois semaines qui suivirent furent des plus banales pour Harry. Il n'eut même pas l'occasion de chercher après la salle secrète de Gryffondor, les rondes ayant été multipliées la nuit afin d'éviter que ce qui était arrivé à Eleanor ne se reproduise.

La troisième semaine, alors qu'Harry déjeunait tranquillement tout en écoutant Hermione expliquer certaines lois de la magie à Ginny pour son devoir de sortilèges, les Champions furent appelés à se rendre près de la cabane d'Hagrid à midi.

Après un double cours de métamorphose et un cours d'histoire de la magie particulièrement long, Harry se rendit au rendez-vous et vit que Cédric, Krum et Fleur étaient déjà présents. Cette dernière lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui faire la bise pour le saluer -ce qui le décontenança un peu. Son attitude envers lui avait complètement changé depuis la Deuxième Tâche : elle ne le regardait plus de haut, lui souriait et ne le traitait plus comme un gamin.

Ludo Verpey arriva cinq minutes plus tard, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour ! lança-t-il d'une voix joyeuse. Bien, bien, vous êtes tous là ! J'imagine que vous avez deviné où aura lieu la dernière tâche ?

Harry grimaça. Il avait cru qu'on les amènerait ailleurs mais, comme ce n'était pas le cas, il comprit rapidement.

\- Dans la forêt interdite, dirent Harry et Cédric, le premier dépité, le second blafard.

\- Exactement, approuva Verpey. Le principe de la troisième tâche est tout simple. Le trophée du tournoi sera placé au centre de la forêt. Le premier champion qui l'atteindra recevra la note maximale.

\- Il suffit simplement de trouver son chemin dans la forêt ? Demanda Fleur.

\- Oh, bien sûr, il y aura des obstacles, répondit Verpey d'un air guilleret en se balançant d'avant en arrière. La forêt abrite quelques créatures et Hagrid va nous en fournir quelques autres pour pimenter l'épreuve... Il y aura aussi des mauvais sorts qu'il faudra conjurer... des tas de choses dans ce genre-là. Le champion qui a actuellement le plus grand nombre de points pénétrera le premier dans la forêt.

Verpey adressa un grand sourire à Harry.

– Ensuite, ce sera au tour de Mr Krum... puis à celui de Mr Diggory et enfin à celui de Miss Delacour. Mais chacun aura sa chance, tout dépendra de la façon dont vous parviendrez à franchir les obstacles. Ça devrait être amusant, non ?

Harry, qui était bien placé pour savoir quel genre de créatures se trouvaient dans la forêt et connaissant Hagrid, doutait fort qu'ils puissent trouver matière à s'amuser.

Mais il se contenta de hocher poliment la tête, comme les autres champions.

\- Parfait... Si vous n'avez pas de questions à poser, nous pouvons tout de suite rentrer au château. Il fait un peu froid, dehors...

Tout le monde prit le chemin menant aux portes du ch âteau et Verpey se précipita au côté d'Harry. Celui-ci s'attendait à ce que Verpey lui propose à nouveau son aide mais, au même instant, il sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. C'était Krum.

\- Harrrry, je pourrrrais te parrrler ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Harry, légèrement surpris.

\- Allons fairrre un tourrr, tu veux bien ?

\- OK, dit Harry avec curiosité.

Verpey eut l'air un peu décontenancé.

\- Je t'attends, Harry, d'accord ?

\- Oh, ce n'est pas la peine, Mr Verpey, répondit Harry en réprimant un sourire, je crois que je saurai retrouver tout seul le chemin du château.

Harry et Krum marchèrent ensemble vers le Lac Noire, tout en continuant de longer la forêt. Ils allaient à l'opposé du vaisseau de Durmstrang.

\- Pourquoi on va par-là ? demanda Harry au moment où ils passaient devant la cabane de Hagrid et le carrosse illuminé de Beauxbâtons.

\- Je ne voudrrrais pas qu'on surrrprrrenne notrrre converrrsation, répliqua vivement Krum.

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin atteint un coin suffisamment à l'écart pour ne pas risquer d'être entendus, Krum s'arrêta dans l'obscurité des arbres et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Je voudrrrais savoirrr, dit-il, le regard flamboyant, ce qu'il y a entrrre toi et Herrr-mion-neû.

Harry, qui s'était attendu à quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux en voyant les airs mystérieux de Krum, le regarda d'un air stupéfait.

\- Rien, répondit-il.

Mais le regard de Krum flamboya de plus belle et Harry, qui ne se laissa pas impressionné, décida de quand même lui donner quelques explications :

\- Nous sommes amis, mais elle n'est pas ma petite amie et elle ne l'a jamais été. C'est cette Rita Skeeter qui a tout inventé.

– Herrr-mion-neû parrrle trrrès souvent de toi, dit Krum en regardant Harry d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Oui, dit Harry. C'est parce que nous sommes amis, meilleurs amis.

Il avait du mal à croire qu'il était en train d'avoir une telle conversation avec Viktor Krum, le célèbre joueur de Quidditch international. C'était comme si, à dix-huit ans, Krum considérait Harry comme un égal — un véritable rival...

– Tu n'as jamais... vous n'avez pas... ?

– Non, répondit Harry d'un ton ferme.

\- Et l'arrrticle dans lequel tu as dit que tu étais amourrreux d'une fille…

Harry ne le laissa pas finir : il en avait assez qu'on lui parle de cet article.

\- Je parlais de quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il simplement. Pas d'Hermione.

Puis, prenant un air plus sérieux, il retourna la situation :

\- Quelles sont tes attentions envers elle ?

Le bulgare eut l'air interloqué par sa question avant de reprendre son air sérieux, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je l'aime beaucoup, j'apprrrécie sa compagnie et elle est trrrès intelligente. Elle est différrrente des autrrres filles.

\- En effet, dit juste Harry. Et tu es sérieux avec elle ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blessée…

\- Je ne sais pas où les choses irrront mais je veux essayer si Herrr-mion-neû le veut aussi.

Bien que les intentions de Krum envers sa meilleure amie soient vagues, il avait été honnête et Harry dut s'en satisfaire pour le moment.

Krum, lui, parut un peu plus heureux qu'il n'y ait rien entre Harry et Hermione. Il regarda Harry quelques instants, puis dit :

\- Tu es trrrès bon surrr un balai. Je t'ai rrregarrrdé pendant la prrremièrrre tâche.

\- Merci, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. Moi, je t'ai vu à la Coupe du Monde. La feinte de Wronski, c'était vraiment...

Ils discutèrent de la Coupe du monde et des techniques de vol pendant une vingtaine de minutes tout en prenant la direction du vaisseau de Durmstrang. Puis, à une centaine de mètre de là, ils se séparèrent, Harry prenant la direction du château.

* * *

\- ... beaucoup de monde, surtout la nuit. Heureusement que je ne sers la nuit que le week-end, sinon je n'aurais même pas le temps de dormir de la semaine.

\- Et j'aide aussi ! Intervint Sirius, presque fier de ce fait.

\- Oui, oui, acquiesça Remus en roulant des yeux. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

\- Et il aide beaucoup ? Fit semblant de s'étonner Harry sous le regard outré de son parrain.

\- Crois-le ou non, c'est lui qui prépare le petit déjeuner, qui enregistre les clients qui veulent une chambre et qui débarrasse les tables. Ça me laisse le temps d'accueillir les clients, de les servir et de cuisiner le déjeuner et le dîner.

\- Mais tu ne dors pas le week-end ? Fut surpris Harry.

\- Si mais je ne vais me coucher que vers deux heures du matin. On ferme jusque cinq heures, Sirius se lève pour que les vampires puissent partir et fait le petit déjeuner puis je me lève à nouveau vers huit heures.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'embauches pas une personne de plus ?

\- Pour l'instant, je débute. Et puis, je n'ai confiance qu'en Sirius pour le moment. Mais j'envisage de le faire pour cet été.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas embaucher des étudiants ? Ils peuvent travailler à partir de seize ans, non ?

\- je doute trouver des jeunes voulant travailler dans une auberge comme la mienne, dit Remus en faisant allusion à sa clientèle.

\- La taverne est proche de l'Allée des Embrumes mais encore sur le bord du Chemin de Traverse, fit remarquer Harry. Et si tu emplois des nés-moldu, tu aurais plus de chance car ils sont plus ouverts d'esprit et les parents seraient moins réticents. J'en aurai bien parlé à Hermione mais elle n'aura pas l'âge avant le mois de septembre.

\- Je passerai une annonce dans le journal, dit finalement le loup-garou.

\- Passe dans les locaux de la Gazette et dis-leur que c'est moi qui t'envoie, dit Harry. Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Le Maraudeur acquiesça et, alors qu'un client l'appelait au bar, lui dit :

\- Au fait, on sera là pour te soutenir lors de la Troisième Tâche. Je fermerai pour l'après-midi, ajouta-t-il avant de rejoindre le bar.

\- Je voulais te parler de quelque chose, reprit Sirius, une fois que Remus fut parti. Maintenant que j'ai été reconnu innocent et que je suis assez en forme pour être sorti de Ste Mangouste, j'ai un boulot grâce à Remus et un endroit où rester pour le moment mais je ne peux pas te faire vivre à la taverne. Enfin, tu es émancipé, ajouta rapidement Sirius, et donc si tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi, je comprendrais mais je me disais, si tu voulais, qu'on pourrait vivre ensemble… Pour l'instant je n'ai que la vieille demeure familiale des Black, ce qui n'est pas idéal mais je peux chercher autre chose. J'ai peut-être une maison ou un appartement autre part en Europe ou on peut retourner sur l'Ile des Maraudeur et…

\- Sirius ! Sirius !

Harry interrompit son parrain dans son monologue.

\- Si la demeure familiale des Black n'est pas idéale, j'ai quelques autres propriétés au Royaume-Unis, tu sais. J'en ai d'ailleurs une en Écosse qu'il me tarde de visiter, si ça te dit ? On pourrait s'y installer ou dans une autre de mes maisons et retourner sur l'île des Maraudeurs juste pour les vacances ?

\- Mmmm, acquiesça Sirius tout en se frottant la barbe. C'est une idée. Tu me diras dans quelle propriété tu souhaites aller avant ton retour de Poudlard et je rassemblerais mes maigres possessions.

\- Génial, s'enthousiasma Harry.

\- Tu es sur de vouloir vivre avec un vieux comme moi ? Demanda Sirius avec humour.

\- Tu n'es pas vieux, répliqua Harry en roulant des yeux. Tu as à peine trente-cinq ans ! Et je préfère vivre avec toi que tout seul, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Puis Harry eut un sourire amusé en pensant que, même s'il ne le faisait plus aussi souvent, Daphné lui aurait probablement lancé un regard noir si elle était là en le voyant encore hausser les épaules.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda Sirius ? Partage un peu !

\- Non, non, c'est rien...

* * *

 **PDV Daphné**

Cette fois, se fut Harry qui posa sa tête sur les genoux de Daphné. Ils avaient chacun une tasse de chocolat chaud -Harry avait déjà fini la sienne- et mangeaient des pralines, qu'Hélène Marshalls lui avaient envoyées de Belgique.

\- Au moins, tu as un avantage sur les autres Champions, dit la Serpentard. Tu sais qu'il y a des accromantules, des centaures et des licornes.

\- Oui… Dommage que je ne puisse pas poser de questions à Hagrid pour avoir s'il y a d'autres créatures et, si oui, lesquelles, se plaint Harry. Tout le monde sait que je suis ami avec lui, donc si je vais le voir, on va m'accuser de tricherie.

\- Et tu as l'avantage d'avoir été deux fois dans la forêt, tu sais un peu à quoi t'attendre. Et puis tu as la carte pour éviter de te perdre, ajouta-t-elle après réflexion.

Le Gryffondor avait fini par parler de la carte à Daphné. Elle ne la lui avait pas rendue avant une bonne heure durant laquelle elle l'avait examinée sous toutes ses coutures et s'était émerveillée de la prouesse des Maraudeurs –Harry lui avait révélé l'identité des quatre hommes mais n'avait pas parlé du secret de Remus.

\- En espérant que Dumbledore ne me la confisque pas avant la tâche, précisa Harry en fermant les yeux. Il sait qu'elle existe, dit-il avec une grimace.

\- Et bien, dans le cas où ça arriverait, je peux t'apprendre le sort de la boussole. Il est très facile même un élève de première année peut le jeter.

\- Oui, je veux bien, la remercia-t-il avec un sourire.

Daphné déposa sa tasse lorsqu'elle eut fini son breuvage.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, les yeux dans les yeux, savourant la présence l'un de l'autre... Daphné passa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune Potter qui ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement. Elle prit une praline au chocolat blanc -ses préférés- et en prit une au chocolat noir pour Harry. Elle mangea la sienne et glissa l'autre entre les lèvres du Gryffondor qui rouvrit les yeux et la remercia d'un sourire.

Au bout d'un long mais paisible silence, Daphné lança le sort _Tempus_ et soupira.

\- Je devrais y aller…

\- Ouais, dit Harry, l'air dépité. Tu crois qu'on pourra encore se voir cet été ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Daphné ferma les yeux pour réfléchir et sentit que son ami s'était redressé, le poids de sa tête ayant disparu.

\- Papa sera plus souvent à la maison que l'année dernière et maman encore plus puisqu'ils n'ont plus de voyage d'affaires de prévu. T'inviter sans qu'ils le sachent sera compliqué… Je vais devoir le leur demander, soupira à nouveau la Serpentard.

\- Et ça t'embête ? Demanda le jeune Potter. J'ai pourtant rencontré ton père et il sait qu'on est proches…

\- Justement, dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux, ça sera encore plus compliqué et, s'ils acceptent que tu viennes, ce sera sous haute surveillance. Je pourrais peut-être aussi inviter Tracy et Blaise de temps en temps pour qu'ils soient moins stricts, proposa-t-elle. Mais mes parents seront quand même tous les deux à l'affût, même si c'est pour des raisons différentes.

\- Pour quelles raisons ?

Harry encercla ses genoux de ses bras, le visage tourné vers la brune.

\- Mon père sait que nous sommes proches et il est très protecteur. Quant à ma mère, elle sera curieuse et va probablement m'embarrasser à plusieurs reprises.

Harry leva un sourcil inquisiteur mais la brune le mordit pas à l'hameçon : sans doute voulait-il qu'elle lui dise comment sa mère pourrait bien l'embarrasser. Mais non.

\- Je pourrais t'inviter, sinon, proposa-t-il.

\- Tu n'habites pas chez ton oncle et ta tante ? Se souvint-elle.

\- Cet été, ça va changer, dit-il en haussant les épaules et Daphné lui frappa le bras quand elle le vit faire. Aïe, dit-il avec une grimace exagérée.

\- Ils risquent de refuser quand même.

\- Même si j'invite Tracy, Blaise, ta sœur et Hermione ? Et même si c'est pour mon anniversaire ? Je pourrais inviter tes parents, en tant que Lord Potter pour une heure ou deux, non ?

Daphné cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises : l'idée n'était pas mauvaise.

\- Tu devrais aussi inviter les parents de Tracy, d'Hermione et la mère de Blaise pour que ça ne fasse pas bizarre qu'il n'y ait que les miens.

\- Et j'inviterais aussi Neville, dit Harry. Et peut-être Ginny.

\- Ah, dit simplement Daphné, un pic de jalousie la frappant.

Mais elle ne dit rien de plus : Harry avait bien spécifié que la fille Weasley n'était qu'une amie et elle lui faisait confiance.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

Ouvrant les yeux après avoir passé une heure à renforcer ses boucliers mentaux, Harry se leva et s'étira avant de se rasseoir. Le fauteuil du Poste était peut-être confortable mais rester assis les jambes croisées pendant une heure n'était pas confortable du tout. L'occlumencie l'aidait à se calmer et à remettre ses idées en place. Et il en avait grandement besoin avec tout ce qu'il avait à faire en ce moment et avec la Troisième Tâche qui approchait à grand pas.

Chacune de ses journées était chargée : il faisait son jogging chaque matin avant de se doucher et de prendre son petit-déjeuner juste avant les cours puis en fin de journée, il faisait ses devoirs -les lundis et mercredis- ou continuait son entraînement physique -les mardis et jeudis- qui comprenait montées à la corde, pompes, abdominaux, squats et planche. Il discutait avec Daphné le jeudi, la voyait avec les autres Serpentards le dimanche après avoir revus les sorts de soin de bases avec Mme Pomfresh puis discutait avec Sirius et Remus le samedi soir quand ils en avaient le temps.

Daphné, Blaise et Tracy l'aidaient à trouver des sorts utiles le dimanche et à les maitriser, pendant qu'Astoria faisait ses devoirs dans la même pièce -soit disant juste pour Pixel mais Harry savait qu'elle était curieuse de les voir faire et qu'elle aimait leur compagnie. Grâce à l'aide de Neville, Ginny et Hermione, qui recherchaient pendant leur temps libre à la bibliothèque des créatures pouvant potentiellement être présentes durant la troisième tâche, Harry avait une idée des sorts à apprendre en priorité.

Le samedi, Harry faisait ses devoirs avec Hermione, Neville et Ginny s'il ne les avait pas terminés durant la semaine ou s'il en avait eu le jeudi ou le vendredi, puis Hermione l'accompagnaient pendant qu'il courait sous sa forme animagus pour tester son endurance avant d'ajouter quelques obstacles pour qu'il les contourne et saute par-dessus. Ensuite, son amie l'aidait à réviser quelques runes qui pourraient lui être utile avant que le jeune Potter ne lui fasse comprendre gentiment qu'il allait s'entraîner à se changer en sa seconde forme animagus et que -non- Hermione ne pouvait pas rester car sa forme était un secret pour l'instant.

Le seul moment de la semaine où Harry avait du temps libre, c'était le vendredi soir et Harry préférait dormir au Poste ou dans la Salle-su-Demande avant de partir à la rechercher de l'entrée de la salle secrète de Gryffondor.

Harry avait presque envie de dormir, se retrouvant fatigué rien qu'à penser à tout ce qu'il avait fait ces deux dernières semaines et à toutes les choses qu'il devait encore faire cette semaine. En plus, il ne restait que quelques jours avant que les examens ne commencent et celui d'Histoire de la Magie avait lieu le matin même de la Troisième Tâche. Les Champions avaient été exemptés d'examens puisqu'ils participaient au Tournoi mais Harry avait tenu à les passer, assurant au professeur McGonagall que cela n'affecterait pas sa préparation pour la Troisième Tâche.

Harry souffla avant de trouver le courage de se lever pour quitter le Poste, Pixel sur son épaule.

* * *

 **PDV Daphné**

Malfoy la rendait malade.

Non content de lui parler comme si elle lui appartenait ou comme s'il était persuadé qu'elle tomberait un jour ou l'autre sous son charme mais, en plus, il charmait sa sœur sous ses yeux.

La cadette Greengrass regardait l'héritier Malfoy avec les yeux brillants et buvait ses paroles comme si elle avait été en plein désert et se trouvait maintenant devant une oasis.

Autant l'avis d'Astoria à propos de Malfoy avait quelque peu changé depuis ce que lui avait dit Harry l'été dernier, autant son comportement lorsqu'il se trouvait face à elle, lui, n'avait pas évolué. Astoria disait moins l'admirer et comprendre qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait mais Daphné voyait bien que sa sœur restait attirée par lui et ne parvenait pas à faire fonctionner son cerveau en sa présence.

Pansy Parkinson et sa bande entrèrent dans la salle commune et la brune au visage anguleux se dépêcha d'atteindre le jeune Malfoy afin de lui prendre le bras et le coller comme une sangsue. Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais ne s'en dépêtra pas.

Face à cela, dépitée, Astoria s'excusa, prétextant un devoir non fini, et rejoignit son dortoir.

Daphné soupira inaudiblement.

Elle espérait qu'Astoria verrait bientôt que le blond ne valait ni son temps ni son attention.

 **13 juin**

Comme il le faisait chaque jour, Harry salua Eleanor en entrant dans la Grande-Salle. Accompagnée de deux élèves de Serdaigle -une fille et un garçon- et d'un garçon de Gryffondor, la jeune fille semblait avoir trouvé de vrais amis -Harry entendait par-là des gens qui faisaient attention à elle. La jeune Poufsouffle lui fit un signe de la main, les joues rougies, alors que ses camarades le regardaient avec de grands yeux admiratifs. Au moins n'étaient-ils plus bouche-bée comme le premier jour où il était venu saluer Eleanor à sa table.

Il ne le disait plus à voix haute au risque que Ginny le frappe de nouveau -il aimerait garder son bras intact pour la Troisième Tâche quand même- mais Eleanor et ses trois amis ressemblaient véritablement à Ginny lorsqu'elle était en première année.

Il sourit, amusé par leur comportement.

Il rejoignit l'infirmerie vers dix heures où Mme Pomfresh l'attendait. Depuis deux semaines, elle mettait une grande importance à revoir les sorts de soin de base : désinfecter et refermer les petites coupures, arrêter le sang de couler, soigner une brulure artificielle, réparer de petits vaisseaux sanguins où se trouvait un bleu, remettre une épaule déboîtée -et pour cela, il ne fallait pas de sort c'était juste très compliqué à faire seul- et faire apparaître une attelle.

Il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas lui demander d'aide par rapport à la Troisième Tâche mais l'infirmière semblait lui en donner secrètement, profitant du tutorat pour que cela ne soit pas « légalement » de la tricherie.

Une heure et demie plus tard, il la quitta après de multiples remerciements.

Après le déjeuner, il rejoignit la salle de classe où il devait rencontrer ses amis. Il arriva le premier, ce qui ne l'étonna pas car il avait vu les trois Serpentard dans la Grande Salle en partant. Astoria, par contre, arriva cinq minutes après lui. Après les avoir salué Pixel et lui, elle s'installa sur une table poussée dans un coin et sortit parchemins, plume, bouteille d'encre et livres pour faire ses devoirs. Pixel quitta son épaule et voleta jusqu'à Astoria puis se posa sur la table pour l'observer travailler.

Daphné, Tracy et Blaise arrivèrent quinze minutes plus tard et ils commencèrent l'entraînement.

L'enchantement des Quatre-Points n'avait plus de secret pour lui : il était effectivement facile à jeter et il s'était entraîné à se diriger grâce au sort. Et, bien qu'il ait réussi à maitriser les deux boucliers lorsqu'il s'était préparé pour la première tâche, il ne les prenait pas pour acquis et les jetait de temps à autres quand Blaise lui jetait un sort de chatouillement sans prévenir. Les trois Serpentards s'étaient entraînés à maîtriser le bouclier de base pendant qu'il faisait autre chose et ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien.

Les deux nouveautés depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se voir pour le préparer à la troisième tâche, c'était les sortilèges de désarmement et de stupafixion. Autant le premier était difficile à maîtriser, autant Harry sembla être doué pour ce sort. Le second sortilège, par contre, causa bien des embarras lorsqu'il parvient à stupéfixer Tracy et qu'ils se rendirent compte que le contre-sort n'était pas si simple à maîtriser. Il leur fallu une dizaine d'essais avant de pouvoir réveiller la blonde. Daphné, Blaise et Tracy les apprenaient en même temps que lui et, lorsqu'ils le maîtrisèrent suffisamment ce dimanche, décidèrent de se défier en duel avec seulement trois sorts : Expelliarmus, Protego et Stupefix. Blaise gagna contre Tracy mais perdit contre Daphné et contre Harry. Par contre, Tracy gagna contre Daphné mais perdit face à Harry.

Il ne restait plus que Daphné contre Harry.

Astoria, qui avait regardé les duels du coin de l'œil, mit ses devoirs de côté pour pleinement observer le dernier duel.

Tels des cow-boys lors d'un duel de tir au Far-West, le deux étudiants se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, tous deux de profil, la baguette levée. Il ne se passa rien durant les durant les vingt premières secondes puis, décidant qu'il fallait bien que l'un d'eux commence, Harry jeta un _Expelliarmus_ retentissant. Daphné fit un pas en arrière tout en invoquant son bouclier avant d'avancer d'un pas en jetant un _Stupefix_ rougeoyant suivi très rapidement d'un _Expelliarmus_ dans la même direction. Harry jeta son bouclier en faisant un pas de côté : il évita le premier sort et se protégea du second. La Serpentard jeta deux autre sorts de stupéfixion en suivant puis encore un sort de désarmement mais Harry les contra tous grâce à son bouclier. Dès que Daphné jeta à nouveau un très énervé « _Stupefix_! _»,_ Harry plongea sur le côté comme un gardien de but lors d'un match de football et jeta le sort de désarmement avant d'atteindre le sol. Daphné n'eut que le temps de prononcé les deux premières syllabes du sort du bouclier avant d'être touchée par le rayon lumineux et d'être désarmée. Elle s'élança vers sa baguette mais Harry se releva rapidement, essayant d'oublier son bras douloureux, et stupéfixa la brune. Blaise, Tracy et Astoria l'applaudirent et Harry réveilla Daphné.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se frottait la tête en s'asseyant.

Harry lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

\- Il faudrait penser à mettre des tapis la prochaine fois, dit-elle après avoir acquiescé.

\- Ouais, c'est sûr confirma Harry en frottant son bras.

Suite à cela, les adolescents rassemblèrent deux tables au centre de la salle et Harry appela Dobby pour qu'il leur apporte quelques gâteaux pour le goûter. Les duels les avaient fatigués et ils commençaient à avoir faim.

*POP!*

L'elfe leur apporta une tarte à la mélasse et une aux pommes, un clafoutis de cerises, un pudding aux raisins et quelques éclairs au chocolat.

Pixel mangea la moitié d'un éclair avant de s'allonger à même la table, le ventre plein. Il se roula en boule, comme le ferait un chat, et s'endormit en quelques secondes seulement, ses ronflements ressemblant à des gazouillements.

Ne souhaitant pas le réveiller, ils décidèrent qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment entraîné pour aujourd'hui et se parlèrent des créatures peuplant la Forêt interdite.

\- Le sort de stupéfixion devrait servir contre les acromantules et les scroutts à pétard et tu pourras te protéger de leurs attaques avec le sortilège du bouclier, dit Daphné.

\- Tu n'as probablement rien à craindre des licornes, blagua Tracy.

\- Et les centaures sont réputés pour être des créatures pacifiques. A moins que tu ne les attaques, ils ne te feront rien, dit Blaise.

\- Ouais mais je doute que ce soit tout. Ludo Verpey a dit qu'Hagrid leur fournirait des créatures mais je ne pense pas qu'il parlait uniquement des scroutts à pétard, précisa le jeune Potter. J'avais pensé à des trolls, des épouvantards, des détraqueurs ou des dragons. Mais les deux derniers sont déjà à rayer de la liste.

\- On dit qu'il y a des loups-garous dans la forêt, intervint Tracy une minute plus tard.

Harry démentit d'un mouvement de la tête.

\- Il n'y en a pas. Et même s'il y en avait, comme pour les détraqueurs, les organisateurs du tournoi ne pourraient pas risquer nos vies à ce point.

\- Ah ? Et les dragons alors ? Demanda Astoria, sceptique.

\- Il y avait des dresseurs de dragons à proximité et on se trouvait dans un endroit clos avec toute une ribambelle de sorciers compétents pour intervenir en faveur des champions. Mais je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'y avait pas de risques il y a eu des morts par le passé dans ce tournoi, grimaça Harry

Il y eut un silence pesant qu'Harry se hâta de briser :

\- Au pire, s'il y a un loup garou ou un détraqueur, je sais quoi faire, répondit-il en haussant volontairement des épaules.

Daphné lui frappa le bras, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

\- Et pour le troll et l'épouvantard, je sais quoi faire aussi.

\- Alors, ce qu'il s'est passé à Halloween en première année n'est pas une rumeur si je comprends bien ? Questionna Blaise.

Harry sourit mais ne répondit pas à la question.

* * *

Le mercredi matin, à la table des Gryffondor, les chouettes et hiboux délivrèrent le courrier.

Lisant les gros titres de la Gazette, Harry n'y vit aucune information intéressante -quelques projets de lois concernant la taille et le matériau des chaudrons et un scandale à propos d'un secrétaire qui aurait trompé sa femme avec son directeur d'il ne savait pas quel département du ministère.

Avec son journal, Harry reçut un petit colis accompagné d'une lettre. Il mit le colis dans la poche de sa robe et ouvrit le parchemin.

#

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Voilà ce que tu as demandé. Il n'a pas été facile à enchanter alors attention à ne pas l'activer accidentellement._

 _Prépare-toi bien pour le Tournoi mais n'oublie pas d'étudier pour tes examens et de t'amuser !_

 _On se voit la semaine prochaine et on pense fort à toi Cornedrue Junior,_

 _Remus et le meilleur parrain de l'univers (Sirius)_

#

Cornedrue Junior…

Harry sourit, attendrie en pensant à quel point Sirius et Remus tenait à lui.

Il pourrait peut-être trouver son propre surnom de Maraudeur cet été.

* * *

Le vendredi après-midi, Harry quitta Hermione et Neville après leur examen de métamorphose. La brune repensait à toutes les questions de l'examen écrit, mettant en doute toutes ses réponses, faisant pâlir le pauvre Neville qui semblait ne pas avoir mis les mêmes réponses qu'elle à certaines questions.

Arrivé au Poste, il retrouva Pixel dont la présence avait été interdite dans la salle d'examen. Il mangea avec lui quelques scones et une coupe de sorbet avant de s'affaler dans le fauteuil et de s'endormir.

Quelques heures plus tard, après une très longue sieste et après avoir révisé trois chapitres de son cours de sortilège pour l'examen du lundi, Harry déambula dans les couloirs du sixième étage, la carte du Maraudeur à la main.

Depuis une semaine, les rondes avaient diminués et il n'y avait plus personne entre minuit et quatre heures du matin. Même Rusard semblait dormir à ce moment-là, son étiquette ne bougeant pas de son bureau.

Il retourna dans le couloir où il avait retrouvé Eleanor la dernière fois. Mais après avoir examiné chacune des pierres du mur -et même du sol - à la recherche de la marque laissée par Gryffondor, il quitta le couloir. Direction le couloir où se trouve le bureau du professeur Flitwick.

Il vérifia tout le mur opposé au bureau.

Rien.

Il vérifia l'autre côté du couloir, passant devant la porte.

Rien.

Il vérifia sur la carte s'il n'y avait pas de changement depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé -au cas où Rusard s'était aperçu qu'il s'était endormi alors qu'il devait parcourir les couloirs à la recherche d'étudiant négligeant le couvre-feu- puis décidé de continuer dans le couloir suivant.

Il repassa devant la porte du bureau.

Et se figea.

En haut de la porte, sur la pierre de la clef de voûte, il aurait juré avoir vu un aigle plus tôt, signe que le bureau était celui du Directeur de la maison Serdaigle.

Mais à la place de l'aigle figurait désormais un lion rugissant.

* * *

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas parce qu'il avait trouvé l'entrée de la salle de Gryffondor qu'il put y entrer.

Il avait ouvert et fermé la porte du bureau du professeur Flitwick à plusieurs reprises, espérant un changement mais rien n'était arrivé. Puis il avait cherché à tâtons un bouton, une pierre à pousser, une marque invisible, mais rien. Et s'il y avait un mot de passe, ni le journal du fondateur, ni la carte du Maraudeur ne le lui donnait.

Il lui faudrait faire des recherches sur les différents moyens d'ouvrir une porte dans le monde magique.

 **24 juin**

Le jour de la Troisième Tâche arriva rapidement. Trop rapidement au goût d'Harry.

Au matin, il passa tant bien que mal son examen d'Histoire de la Magie, essayant de démêler dans sa mémoire les multiples noms de gobelins et nombreuses dates des différentes guerres vues avec le professeur Binns. Vers dix heures et demie, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle avec Hermione et Neville, il fut happé dans le Grand Hall.

\- Mon filleul préféré ! S'écria une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

\- Sirius, tu m'étouffes, fit semblant de se plaindre Harry tout en serrant son parrain contre lui.

\- Sirius, lâche-le un peu.

\- Et je suis ton seul filleul, répliqua le jeune Potter. Salut, Remus, je suis content de vous voir tous les deux, dit-il en prenant le loup-garou dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour Hermione, comment va la sorcière la plus intelligente de cette génération ? Demanda son parrain à la brune.

\- Ça va très bien, Sirius, et vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le nouvellement Lord Black plaqua la paume de sa main sur son cœur avec un cri indigné :

\- Vous ? Vous ? Elle me vouvoie comme un vieux monsieur, se plaint-il à Remus qui leva les yeux au ciel. Sachez, jeune fille, que je suis un jeune homme fringuant méritant d'être tutoyé !

\- Je ferai l'effort de m'en rappeler à l'avenir, sourit Hermione, entrant dans son jeu. Bonjour professeur Lupin, dit-elle plus respectueusement au loup-garou.

\- Je ne suis plus ton professeur Hermione, dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Apelle-moi Remus et tutoie-moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Et tu dois être Neville Londubat, pas vrai ? Dit-il plus qu'il ne le demanda à Neville. Je suis Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry mais tu peux m'appeler Sirius.

\- Il ressemble beaucoup à Alice, ajouta Remus.

\- Oui, c'est moi, enchanté Sirius dit-il en rougissant. Merci mais ma grand-mère dit que je ressemble plus à mon père. Vous avez connu mes parents ?

\- On était à Gryffondor avec ton père mais il avait un an de plus que nous, ta mère était à Serdaigle dans notre année, expliqua Sirius.

\- Et c'est vrai qu'il y a un peu de Franck en toi mais tu as le regard de ta mère, c'est certain, dit Remus.

Neville fixa le sol, les joues roses, heureux de ce qu'il apprit.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas content de votre présence mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je croyais ne pas vous voir avant cet après-midi ?

\- Chaque champion a le doit à une visite de sa famille avant la troisième tâche. Dumbledore avait invité Molly Weasley pour qu'elle vienne te voir mais, comme seules deux personnes peuvent venir et que je suis ton tuteur, je lui ai dit que c'était moi qui viendrai.

\- Alors, on va vous laisser, dit Hermione. On se retrouve tout à l'heure ? Dit Hermione aux deux Maraudeurs. Viens Neville.

Le jeune Londubat fit un signe de la main à l'intention des deux adultes et Harry et suivi Hermione dans la Grande Salle.

\- Il semble avoir hérité de la sensibilité et de la gentille de sa mère, dit Sirius en parlant de Neville.

\- Le problème, c'est qu'il manque fortement de confiance en lui, dit Harry, le sourire triste.

\- Je crois que ça a un rapport avec sa grand-mère, dit Remus. Tu te souviens de son épouvantard l'année dernière ? Dit-il à Harry.

\- C'est vrai qu'il semble craindre sa grand-mère, du moins c'est ce que je ressens les rares fois où il parle d'elle. Il dit qu'elle est sévère.

\- Et si on ajoute ce qui est arrivé à ses parents… Dit Remus. Pauvre garçon…

Puis, derrière eux, Harry vit une tête rousse qui se dirigeait vers les portes du château.

\- Hé, Bill ! L'apostropha Harry.

Le rouquin se retourna et, quand il le reconnut, vint vers lui.

– Salut, Harry ! Ça va ? lui demanda Bill en lui serrant la main. Charlie a dit que tu avais été fantastique face au Magyar à pointes.

\- Oh, merci, dit humblement Harry.

\- Ça fait plaisir de revenir ici, dit Bill en regardant autour de lui. Il y a cinq ans que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds. Le tableau de ce chevalier fou est toujours là ? Le chevalier du Catogan ?

– Oh oui, répondit Harry qui avait fait la connaissance du chevalier l'année précédente.

– Et la grosse dame ? demanda Bill.

\- Toujours au poste. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Dumbledore m'a demandé d'aider les organisateurs du Tournoi pour la Troisième Tâche. Mais je ne peux rien te dire, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je ne demanderai rien, répondit Harry en levant les mains.

\- Alors, tu t'entends bien avec les autres champions ? Demanda l'ainé Weasley.

\- Ça va, dit Harry. J'ai parlé de Quidditch avec Victor Krum, il est vraiment sympa. J'ai déjà parlé à Cédric à quelques reprises et maintenant Fleur semble m'apprécier.

\- Fleur ? Demanda Bill avec intérêt.

\- Fleur Delacour, la championne de Beauxbâtons.

\- Ah, oui, jeune fille blonde, c'est ça ? Je l'ai croisée tout à l'heure quand les champions étaient avec leur famille.

\- Oui, c'est elle. Elle me traitait comme un gamin au début, croyant que je ne réussirais pas la Première Tâche. Depuis la Deuxième tâche, elle me traite mieux, elle est gentille, en fait.

Bill hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Bon, il faut que je file. On se verra surement tout à l'heure. Bonne chance, Harry !

\- A plus, Bill !

* * *

Ces deux heures en compagnie de son parrain et son oncle lui firent le plus grand bien. Parler à travers le miroir à double-sens était sympas, plus que de prendre des nouvelles en envoyant des lettres mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de les avoir face à lui. Ils lui avaient manqué depuis les vacances de Noël.

Remus avait pris sa journée après avoir enregistré deux clients vampires qui restaient dormir deux nuits- ou plutôt journées- à la taverne. Avec Sirius, ils avaient anticipé le dîner du soir et nettoyé le bar et la salle principale afin de pouvoir rester jusqu'en début de soirée.

Puis, après avoir taquiné le jeune Potter à propos de l'évolution de sa relation avec Daphné - «on n'est pas encore ensemble ! » insistait Harry en rougissant- pour Sirius et demandé ce qu'il en était de ses examens pour Remus, ils l'interrogèrent sur sa préparation au Tournoi pendant qu'ils mangeaient -grâce à Dobby-, Harry avait acquis assez de force pour l'après-midi.

Vers treize heures, un élève de deuxième année de Serdaigle arriva en courant, un parchemin à la main.

\- C'est du professeur McGonagall, dit-il, essoufflé.

Après l'avoir remercier, Harry déroula le parchemin. Les élèves des trois écoles se réunissaient actuellement devant la forêt et il devait s'y rendre dans une quinzaine de minutes.

Harry rejoint Victor Krum, Cedric Diggory et Fleur Delacour qui l'avaient devancé et se tenaient près de la cabane du garde-chasse alors que Sirius et Remus prenaient place dans le public.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les tribunes qui avaient été installées devant la forêt furent entièrement remplies. On entendait des exclamations enthousiastes et le martèlement des pas le long des travées. Accompagnés de Hagrid, les professeurs Chourave, McGonagall et Flitwick arrivèrent devant les tribunes et s'approchèrent de Verpey et des champions. Ils arboraient de grandes étoiles rouges et lumineuses sur leurs chapeaux, sauf Hagrid qui les portait au dos de son gilet en peau de taupe.

– Nous allons patrouiller autour de la forêt, dit le professeur McGonagall aux champions. Si vous vous trouvez en difficulté et que vous souhaitiez être secouru, envoyez des étincelles rouges en l'air avec le sortilège _Perriculum_ et l'un d'entre nous viendra vous chercher. Compris ?

Les champions approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

– Alors, allez-y, dit Verpey d'un ton joyeux aux quatre patrouilleurs.

– Bonne chance, Harry, murmura Hagrid.

Celui-ci jeta un dernier regard vers la Directrice de l'école Beauxbâtons puis tous les quatre partirent dans différentes directions pour prendre position autour de la forêt.

Près d'eux, le jury s'installa. Madame Maxime avaient les yeux rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré. Karkaroff avait son habituel visage renfermé et le ministre Fudge, qui remplaçait Barty Croupton Senior, avait l'air grave. Seuls Dumbledore et Ludo Verpay semblait heureux d'être là.

Verpey pointa ensuite sa baguette magique sur sa gorge et marmonna :

– _Sonorus_.

Aussitôt, sa voix magiquement amplifiée résonna dans tout le parc.

– Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, la Troisième et Dernière Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est sur le point de commencer ! Les Champions vont devoir traverser la forêt la plus dangereuse de Grande-Bretagne, déjouer les sortilèges les plus retords et combatte les créatures les plus hideuses qui soient mais, surtout, retrouver le Trophée des Trois Sorciers ! Celui-ci a été enchanté afin que le premier Champion qui le touche soit ramené devant nous ! Permettez-moi de vous rappeler le classement actuel des concurrents ! A la première place, avec quatre-vingt-cinq points : Mr Harry Potter, de l'école Poudlard !

Affolés par les applaudissements et les cris de joie, des oiseaux s'envolèrent de la Forêt interdite et disparurent dans le ciel.

\- A la deuxième place, avec quatre-vingts points : Mr Viktor Krum, de l'institut Durmstrang !

Nouveaux applaudissements.

\- A la troisième place, avec soixante-quinze points : Mr Cédric Diggory, de l'école Poudlard !

\- Et à la quatrième place, avec soixante-deux points : Miss Fleur Delacour, de l'académie Beauxbâtons !

Harry aperçut, au milieu des tribunes, Sirius, Remus, Neville, Ginny et Hermione qui applaudissaient poliment Fleur Delacour. Il leur adressa un geste de la main et ils lui firent signe à leur tour, le visage rayonnant. Plus loin à gauche, où se trouvaient la plupart des Serpentard, il vit Daphné le regarder. Ils ne pouvaient ni se faire signe ni se parler au risque que les autres élèves les voient mais Harry la vit serrer le poing sur le cœur tout en le fixant, surement pour lui souhaiter bonne chance.

– Attention... A mon signal, Harry ! reprit Verpey. Trois... deux... un...

Il lança un bref coup de sifflet et Harry s'engouffra dans la forêt.

* * *

Lorsqu'il eut dépassé une dizaine d'arbres, il regarda par-dessus son épaule et ne vit plus le public. Un mur d'ombre remplaçait l'orée précédemment éclairée de la forêt. Avant de s'aventurer plus loin, Harry traça la rune de lumière sur son front afin d'avoir les deux mains libres et de voir plus loin que trois mètres devant lui. Il faisait très sombre car les arbres avaient un feuillage assez dense pour ne pas laisser la lumière du soleil parvenir jusqu'au sol.

Ensuite, il regarda la carte du Maraudeur qu'il avait caché sous son pull. Il avait été assez content que le directeur ne l'approche pas et ne lui confisque la carte. Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée : aucune étiquette ne bougeait sur le parchemin. La magie de la carte ne fonctionnait pas, sûrement les organisateurs du tournoi avaient-ils placé des sortilèges pour éviter que certains objets soient utilisés pour aider les champions. Inutile, il la rangea sous son pull.

\- _Pointe au Nord_ , dit-il après avoir placé sa baguette à plat sur sa main.

La baguette pointa vers la droite. Sachant que le trophée se trouvait au fond de la forêt et donc à l'ouest, il continua tout droit, marchant d'un pas rapide. Il laissa l'enchantement des Quatre-Points agir pendant quelques minutes afin d'être certain qu'il ne bifurquait pas de sa trajectoire. Il entendit les trois autres coups de canons annonçant l'entrée de Victor, Cédric et Fleur dans la forêt et accéléra le pas.

Après vingt-minutes de marche, il sentit une odeur de brûlé.

Harry prit sa baguette en main, annulant l'enchantement, et la pointa face à lui, marchant plus doucement et regardant attentivement autour de lui. Il ne voyait ni lumière annonçant un feu, ni fumée. Puis un buisson se mit à bouger et un scroutt à pétard en sortit, lui fonçant dessus. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver et fut envoyé contre un arbre plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Sa tête tournant, il se dépêcha de reprendre ses esprits alors que la créature creusait le sol, se préparant à charger une seconde fois. Le scroutt semblait plus grand que les spécimens que le jeune Potter avait observé en cours de soin avec Hagrid : celui-ci faisait trois mètres de long, sans compter son dard. Harry se releva et pointa sa baguette sur lui : l'instinct de survie prenait le pas sur la réflexion -il savait après tout que la créature avait une carapace le protégeant des sorts.

\- _Stupefix_ ! Cria Harry.

Mais le rayon lumineux toucha le scroutt à pétard sans rien lui faire. A part le rendre plus furieux. Ce qui, vu la taille de la créature, était une très mauvaise idée.

Harry se jeta sur le côté juste à temps et le scroutt se cogna contre l'arbre. Il secoua la tête, sonné, et Harry lança plusieurs sorts de stupefixion, essayant de viser son ventre où la créature n'était pas protégée.

Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes et plusieurs vols planés avant de parvenir à sonner assez le scoutt à pétard pour qu'il s'affale sur son flanc, laissant son ventre à découvert.

Après avoir endormi la créature, Harry prit une minute pour souffler et soigner la brûlure autant que possible –malheureusement, la brûlure n'était pas artificielle- sur sa jambe gauche. Il jeta à nouveau l'enchantement et repris sa route vers le trophée en serrant les dents.

* * *

Deux épreuves plus loin -une brume dorée hallucinogène qui lui faisait croire qu'il marchait sur les mains et un troupeau de licorne qui le laissèrent passer sans l'attaquer, Harry arriva devant une créature qu'il reconnut car il l'avait étudié dans le Monstrueux Livres des Monstres. Elle avait le corps d'un lion gigantesque, de grandes pattes dotées de griffes et une longue queue jaunâtre qui se terminait par une touffe de crins marron. Quant à sa tête, c'était celle d'une femme. Harry essaya de le contourner mais en vain : il bloquait le passage en marchant d'un bord à l'autre du chemin.

\- Tu es sur le droit chemin, dit la créature lorsqu'Harry cessa de vouloir le dépasser. Il te suffit de continuer tout droit.

Harry lui demande poliment de le laisser passer, mais le sphinx refuse : cette créature a trop le goût des énigmes.

\- Si tu donnes la bonne réponse, je te laisserai passer, si ta réponse est mauvaise, je t'attaquerai férocement. Enfin, si tu ne dis rien, tu pourras repartir sans dommage dans la direction opposée.

N'ayant rien à perdre, Harry demanda à écouter l'énigme.

« D'abord, pense au premier de ce qu'il faut apprendre  
Lorsque l'on ne sait rien à l'âge le plus tendre.  
Ensuite, dis-moi donc ce que fait par naissance  
Celui qui, au palais, a élu résidence.  
Enfin, pour découvrir la dernière donnée  
Il suffit de la prendre à la fin de l'année.  
Tu connaîtras ainsi la créature immonde  
Que tu n'embrasserais pour rien au monde »

La première partie lui faisait penser à l'alphabet. Il demanda à réentendre les deux vers suivants. Le Sphinx sourit. Ensuite, dans un palais naissaient les rois et les princes et ils étaient appelés à régner. Ces deux derniers mots lui donnèrent assez facilement la réponse, sans avoir besoin de réfléchir à la troisième partie de l'énigme :

\- A – rêgne-ée ! Araignée ! Conclut Harry.

Le sourire du sphinx s'élargit. La créature se leva, étira ses pattes avant, puis s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

– Merci ! dit Harry.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Harry traça une rune de confusion sur quelques arbres : si un autre champion passait par-là, il aura alors l'impression de tourner en rond pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Rejetant l'enchantement des Quatre-points, Harry bailla. Il regarda l'heure sur sa montre. Cela faisait déjà presque une heure et demie que l'épreuve avait commencé.

Plus loin, il fut accueilli par trois centaures dont un qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir rencontré durant sa première année : Firenze.

\- Que fais-tu sur notre territoire, sorcier ? Demanda haineusement un centaure à la crinière noire comme la nuit.

\- Harry Potter, le salua le plus gentil des trois.

Le dernier ne pipa mot.

\- Bonjour Firenze, le salua Harry en inclinant respectueusement la tête. Dumbledore a dû vous avertir que la dernière Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers -enfin, quatre maintenant- se déroulaient dans la forêt, non ?

\- Ça ne vous donne pas le droit de venir sur nos terres, répliqua le premier centaure.

Le second montra son accord d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je dois juste passer pour trouver le trophée, répliqua calmement Harry. Je ne veux pas d'ennui.

\- Tu ferais mieux de faire demi-tour, lui dit le centaure qui était muet jusqu'à présent. Et aucun mal ne te sera fait.

Harry préféra l'écouter. Il reprit le chemin d'où il venait quand il eut une idée. Risquée, mais la seule qu'il avait trouvée.

Il se changea en animagus et courut aussi vie que possible, dépassant les trois centaures.

\- Banes, non ! Entendit-il dire Firenze.

Il sentit une vive douleur à sa patte arrière gauche mais continua de courir, l'adrénalide aidant, préférant mettre autant de distance que possible entre les centaures et lui. Étant des créatures à moitié animales, ils avaient dû sentir qu'il n'était pas une vrai panthère et Banes l'avait attaqué.

Il s'arrêta quand l'adrénaline fut retombée et qu'il ressentit la douleur encore plus fortement qu'avant. Il reprit forme humaine et cria de douleur. Changer de forme avec une flèche dans la cuisse était une bien mauvaise idée. Mais il s'estima chanceux –en quelque sorte- car, même s'il avait été blessé deux fois, c'était à la même jambe, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se déplacer, n'ayant rien à la jambe droite.

Il s'assit contre un arbre pour allonger sa jambe et observer les dégâts.

Il ne saignait pas abondamment, donc il supposa que la flèche n'avait pas touché de vaisseaux importants. Il lança le sort de diagnostic pour s'en assurer et en eut la confirmation. Par contre, la tête de la flèche ne ressortait pas de l'autre côté de sa jambe. L'enlever allait être extrêmement douloureux.

Il la tint à deux mains, essayant de la retirer doucement mais la pointe lui vrillait l'intérieur du muscle. Puis il essaya de la retirer plus fortement cette fois mais tout en suivant l'angle d'entrée. Il y parvint en serrant les dents et avec quelques gémissements de douleur. Un peu de sang se mit à couler alors il se dépêcha de désinfecter la plaie et de refermer les plus petits vaisseaux sanguins touchés puis fit apparaitre une bande de tissus pour enrouler sa cuisse. Ce n'était pas parfait mais cela tiendrai jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entre les mains de Mme Pomfresh.

Alors qu'il essayait de se relever et voyait s'il pouvait marcher, Harry entendit un long cri.

Il crut reconnaitre Cédric.

Jugeant qu'il irait plus vite sous sa forme féline, il se métamorphosa et courut dans la direction du cri. Il arriva alors devant une étrange scène quelques minutes plus tard. Victor Krum, les yeux translucides, torturait Cédric qui se tortillait sur le sol et criait de douleur. Harry reprit forme humaine et désarma rapidement Krum qui ne l'avait pas vu. Le Poufsouffle arrêta de bouger et ses cris s'arrêtèrent. Le Bulgare se tourna vers lui, raide comme un piquet.

Le Champion de Durmstrang était sous l'emprise du sortilège d'Imperium.

Le jeune homme fonça vers lui, faute de baguette pour lui lancer de sort, et Harry le stoppa à l'aide d'un simple sort de supéfixion.

\- Perriculum ! Lança Harry à deux reprises.

Il ignorait qui avait maudit Victor Krum mais il ne resta pas là pour le savoir. Il lança l'enchantement des Quatre-Points, s'étant perdu, et se lança à travers les arbres sous sa forme de panthère.

* * *

 **PDV de Daphné**

Deux bouquets d'étincelles rouges apparurent au-dessus des arbres, signes que deux champions abandonnaient ou avaient besoin d'aide.

Le bruit de la foule -tout le monde se parlait à défaut de voir ce qu'il se passait dans la forêt- cessa lorsque tout le monde les vit. Puis le bruit reprit : tous les élèves spéculaient quant à l'identité des deux jeteurs de sort.

La Serpentard espéra qu'Harry n'était pas l'auteur de ces étincelles.

\- C'est surement la fille de Beaubâtons, essaya de la rassurer Tracy.

\- Ils sont deux à avoir demandé de l'aide, répliqua calmement la brune.

\- On ne devrait pas tarder à en savoir plus, lui dit Blaise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick sortirent de la forêt, deux corps flottant devant eux.

\- Mon fils ! Cria un homme dont les cheveux s'arrêtaient à hauteur d'épaules. Laissez-moi passer !

Le sorcier se dirigea vers le professeur Chourave et Daphné reconnut Lord Diggory. Mme Pomfresh arriva rapidement et les deux corps furent transportés à l'infirmerie.

\- Il semblerait que Mr Diggory et Mr Krum aient eu un accident, dit Verpey, embarrassé. Mais ils iront bien, pas d'inquiétude !

Daphné soupira de soulagement. Aucun des corps n'était celui d'Harry.

\- Ils ne restent plus que Miss Fleur Delacour, championne de l'académie Beauxbâtons, et Mr Harry Potter, champion de l'école Poudlard, dans la course au Trophée !

* * *

Harry ne rencontra pas âme qui vive durant les vingt prochaines minutes. Il reprit forme humaine et lança à nouveau l'enchantement des Quatre-Point. Il marchait toujours dans la bonne direction. Rassuré, il sortit une barre de céréales que Dobby lui avait donnée lors du repas, et il fut content de l'avoir gardée car il commençait à fatiguer et à avoir faim. Il regarda sa montre. La Tâche avait commencé deux heures et demie plus tôt. Il reprit la route et arriva dans une clairière. Il annula la rune de lumière sur son front –il avait constaté plus tôt que la rune ne disparaissait pas lorsqu'il se changeait en animagus- et regarda autour de lui.

Personne.

Aucune créature.

Rien.

Il écouta, mais seul le vent et le bruissement des feuilles se faisaient entendre.

Il arriva à l'autre bout de la clairière et s'apprêta à retracer la rune de lumière sur son front quand une feuille le coupa à la joue. Soudainement de violentes rafales de vents le percutèrent et le firent reculer de plusieurs pas. Des feuilles d'arbres, des cailloux et des brindilles arrivaient en trombe vers lui. Harry plaça instinctivement ses bras devant son visage mais ses bras étaient coupés à plusieurs reprises, malgré le tissu résistant de ses manches.

C'était un sortilège mis en place pour le Tournoi.

\- _Protego Maxima_ !

Le bouclier plus résistant que le simple _Protego_ le protégea des projectiles naturels mais n'arrêtait pas le vent. Harry dut avancer avec force durant plusieurs mètres avant d'atteindre de nouveau l'obscurité de la forêt. Le vent retomba une minute plus tard et il put dissoudre son bouclier. Il retraça sa rune de lumière sur son front et désinfecta ses multiples coupures avant de les refermer.

Il espérait que le Trophée ne soit plus très loin car il commençait à en avoir assez.

* * *

Après avoir contourné une acromantule sous sa forme féline, Harry fut confronté à un détraqueur : le plus grand qu'il ait jamais vu. Il reprit forme humaine, décidé à le repousser avec Cornedrue.

D'une hauteur de près de quatre mètres, le visage dissimulé par une cagoule, ses mains en décomposition tendues devant lui, il avançait vers Harry à l'aveuglette. Harry entendait sa respiration semblable à un râle. Il sentit une sueur froide se répandre sur tout son corps mais il savait ce qu'il avait à faire...

Il pensa à ce qui pourrait le rendre le plus heureux : sortir de cette forêt et fêter la fin du tournoi en compagnie de Daphné. Il concentra toutes les forces de son esprit sur cette seule pensée, leva sa baguette et s'écria :

– _Expecto Patronum_ !

Un cerf argenté jaillit alors de la baguette et se mit à galoper en direction du Détraqueur qui recula d'un pas et se prit les pieds dans l'ourlet de sa robe... Harry n'avait encore jamais vu un Détraqueur trébucher.

– Hé, attends ! S'exclama-t-il en s'avançant dans le sillage de son Patronus. Tu es un Épouvantard, toi ! _Riddikulus_ !

Il y eut un craquement sonore et le changeur de forme explosa dans un filet de fumée. Le cerf argenté disparut également, au grand regret d'Harry qui aurait eu bien besoin d'un peu de compagnie... Tenant la baguette magique au-dessus de sa tête, l'oreille tendue, il poursuivit son chemin le plus vite et le plus silencieusement possible.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il aperçut une lueur bleutée venant de devant lui. Il marcha lentement dans cette direction, la baguette devant lui.

Sur un tronc d'arbre coupé, le trophée l'attendait.

Harry s'en approcha, regardant autour de lui avec méfiance, au cas où ce serait un leurre ou que Fleur ou une créature ne surgisse mais il put baisser sa garde quand il conclut qu'il n'y avait personne.

Harry soupira de soulagement c'était fini. Il avait terminé la dernière Tâche et remporté le Tournoi. Il l'avait fait. Lui, en qui la plupart n'avait pas cru. Lui, qui n'avait jamais voulu se retrouver dans ce Tournoi en premier lieu.

Il tendit la main et ferma les yeux en touchant le trophée. Les portoloins n'étaient, après tout, pas son moyen de transport préféré. Etonnamment, il ne ressentit pas le voyage. Il ouvrit les yeux mais il constata qu'il se tenait toujours au même endroit.

Le portoloin n'avait pas fonctionné.

\- Viens par-là Harry, entendit-il derrière lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner : il ressentit une vive douleur à la tête puis ce fut le noir complet.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

 **PDV Hermione**

Depuis que Victor et Cédric Diggory avaient été emmenés à l'infirmerie, ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles de Fleur Delacour et Harry. Hermione s'inquiétait pour le bulgare mais ne pouvait pas quitter les tribunes pour aller prendre de ses nouvelles : il pouvait arriver quelque chose à n'importe quel moment.

A ses côtés, Ginny, Neville et Colin discutaient des éventuelles créatures qui se trouvaient dans la forêt et de ce que les Champions avaient dû faire face à elle. La brune s'efforçait de participer à la conversation afin de faire passer le temps et de penser à autre chose quand il y eut du mouvement à la table du jury. Le directeur de Poudlard semblait débattre d'un sujet avec le ministre et celui-ci et Karkaroff ne semblaient pas d'accord avec le vieux sorcier. Hermione vit Mme Maxime mettre une main sur sa bouche, comme si elle était inquiète de quelque chose, et Ludo Verpey ne revêtait plus son habituel air guilleret.

\- _Sonorus_ ! Vit-elle plus qu'elle n'entendit incanter le professeur Dumbledore au loin. Votre attention à tous !

Le calme se fit rapidement dans les tribunes.

\- Le Tournoi est terminé !

A cette annonce, les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Poudlard se mirent à parler de plus belle : qui avait gagné ?

\- Je vous demande de regagner la grande Salle en attendant que le jury et moi-même allions nous occuper des deux Champions. Les résultats seront annoncés dans quelques heures afin de laisser le temps à Miss Delacour et à Mr Potter le temps d'être soignés.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Tu viens Hermione ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Oui, oui, j'arrive ! Dit Hermione en se forçant à sourire.

Verpey n'avait-il pas dit que le gagnant serait ramené par la coupe devant les tribunes ?

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, une douleur lancinante lui vrillait la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux et essaya de bouger les bras mais se rendit compte que quelque chose entravait ses mouvements. Il regarda autour de lui mais bouger sa tête était très douloureux. Droit devant lui, il aperçut seulement une silhouette encapuchonnée avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **PDV Daphné**

Apprendre les mêmes sorts qu'Harry en même temps que lui s'avérait utile.

Daphné marchait sous les tribunes, cherchant à rejoindre le bord opposé où se trouvait, entre autres, le jury, moins le directeur Karkaroff qui devait se trouver à l'infirmerie avec Krum. L'herbe sous ses pieds ne faisait aucun bruit, merci au sort de discrétion qu'elle avait appris au cas où Harry en aurait eu besoin pour la Première Tâche –ce qui n'avait finalement pas été le cas.

\- Comment ça « il a disparu » ?! Entendit-elle crier.

Elle s'arrêta près du bord et utilisa son miroir à double sens pour observer la scène sans avoir à dépasser sa tête.

Elle reconnut le professeur Lupin, retenant un homme aux cheveux noirs bouclés qui voulait se jeter sur Dumbledore. Ce devait être Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry. Mais il ne ressemblait en rien aux affiches collées à travers tout le Royaume-Unis l'année dernière : il avait un petit bouc taillé et ses cheveux étaient plus cours et soignés.

\- Sirius, calme-toi, lui dit le professeur Lupin.

\- Harry n'est plus dans la forêt ni ailleurs dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, répondit calmement le vieux sorcier.

Daphné eut le souffle coupé à cette nouvelle.

 _Harry a disparu ?!_

Il y eut du mouvement venant de la forêt et tous se tournèrent vers les arbres. Le professeur McGonagall revint avec Fleur Delacour qui boitait et avait sa robe à moitié brûlée. Mme Maxime sembla soulagée et se rendit jusqu'à son élève. La directrice de Beauxbâtons et la directrice de la maison Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers les portes du château, surement pour l'amener à l'infirmerie.

Le garde-chasse sortit à son tour de la forêt une minute plus tard, le trophée des Trois Sorciers à la main, et se dirigea vers Dumbledore.

\- Je l'ai trouvé là où elle devait être professeur. Mais elle était tombée par terre.

Le directeur la lui prit des mains et passa sa baguette dessus, incantant des sorts que Daphné ne pouvait entendre de là où elle était. Par contre, avec le miroir, elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

\- Elle n'est pas tombée toute seule, dit-il. J'ai cherché à savoir pourquoi le portoloin n'avait pas fonctionné et il s'avère qu'il n'a jamais été enchanté.

\- Impossible ! S'exclama le professeur Flitwick de sa voix fluette. Je suis allé l'enchanter avant que la Tâche ne commence !

\- Vous en êtes certain ? Demanda soudainement le Ministre qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusque-là.

Il n'avait fait que remettre son chapeau melon droit sur son crâne toutes les deux secondes.

Le petit professeur sembla réfléchir.

\- Je me souviens très bien avoir déposée le Trophée sur le tronc d'arbre dont on avait parlé et je me souviens bien être revenu après l'avoir enchanté mais…

Il réfléchit de nouveau, grattant sa barbichette.

\- Mais… quoi ? Aboya Sirius Black.

La Serpentard sursauta. La voix du parrain d'Harry avait soudainement augmenté de volume. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : elle aussi était inquiète et voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je ne parviens pas à me concentrer… Quand je pense au Trophée et au moment où je l'ai changé en portoloin, mes souvenirs sont flous…

\- Le sortilège de confusion, conclut le professeur Lupin après une minute de silence.

\- Bon, on vous a ensorcelé pour que vous pensiez avoir enchanté le Trophée sauf que vous ne l'avez pas fait, mais en quoi ça nous aide à trouver Harry ? S'énerva Sirius Black.

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience la seconde fois, sa tête lui faisait moins mal mais sa cicatrice était en feu. Il gémit de douleur et il entendit des pas précipités. Il entrouvrit les yeux malgré la douleur et aperçut la même silhouette que plus tôt s'approcher de lui. Il tira de sa cape un morceau d'étoffe noire qu'il lui fourra dans la bouche en guise de bâillon. Puis, sans un mot, il s'éloigna. Harry n'entendit plus rien.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un cimetière obscur, envahi par la végétation. A sa droite, derrière un grand if, se dessinaient les contours d'une petite église. A sa gauche s'élevait une colline et Harry distingua la silhouette d'une belle maison ancienne qui se dressait à son sommet.

Il y eut soudain du bruit à ses pieds. Harry baissa les yeux et vit un gigantesque serpent qui ondulait dans l'herbe, autour de la pierre tombale à laquelle il était attaché. Il entendit la respiration sifflante et saccadée du sorcier s'approcher à nouveau. On aurait dit qu'il traînait derrière lui quelque chose de très lourd. Il revint alors dans le champ de vision d'Harry qui le vit pousser un chaudron de pierre contre la tombe. Harry n'avait jamais vu un chaudron aussi grand. C'était un énorme récipient de pierre, arrondi comme un ventre, dans lequel un homme adulte aurait eu la place de s'asseoir. Apparemment, il était rempli d'eau -Harry l'entendait clapoter.

Un tas de tissus non loin sur sa gauche, qu'Harry n'avait pas vu avant, commença à s'agiter. Un animal ou une créature devait se trouver dedans. A présent, le sorcier, une baguette magique à la main, s'affairait autour du chaudron. Soudain, des flammes crépitèrent sous l'énorme récipient et le grand serpent s'éloigna en ondulant dans l'obscurité.

Le liquide qui remplissait le chaudron semblait chauffer très vite. Il se mit à bouillonner en projetant des étincelles enflammées comme s'il avait pris feu. Il s'en échappait une épaisse vapeur, estompant la silhouette du sorcier qui entretenait les flammes. Le ballot d'étoffe parut s'agiter de plus en plus et Harry entendit la voix aiguë et glacée :

– Dépêche-toi, dit-elle.

Harry pâlit d'effroi. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi sa cicatrice le faisant tant souffrir.

A présent, toute la surface du liquide projetait des étincelles, comme si elle était incrustée de diamants.

– C'est prêt, Maître, dit le sorcier.

En s'approchant du tas de tissus, il le prit et, en se relevant, sa capuche tomba.

 _Queudver !_

– Maintenant..., dit la voix glacée.

Queudver déplia alors la robe, révélant son contenu, et Harry laissa échapper un hurlement étouffé par le morceau de tissu qui le bâillonnait.

C'était comme si Queudver avait soudain renversé une pierre sous laquelle se cachait une chose repoussante, visqueuse, aveugle — mais ce que Harry avait sous les yeux était pire encore, cent fois pire. La chose avait la forme d'un enfant accroupi et pourtant, rien n'aurait pu paraître plus éloigné d'un enfant. C'était un être entièrement chauve, recouvert d'écailles grossières, d'un noir rougeâtre. Il avait des bras et des jambes frêles, graciles, et un visage plat, semblable à une tête de serpent, avec des yeux rouges et flamboyants — jamais un enfant n'aurait pu avoir un tel visage.

La créature semblait tout juste capable de faire quelques gestes. Elle leva ses bras minces et les passa autour du cou de Queudver qui la souleva et la transportait près du chaudron. Pendant un instant, la tête aplatie, maléfique, fut éclairée par les étincelles qui dansaient à la surface du liquide. Queudver déposa alors la créature dans le chaudron. Il y eut un sifflement et elle disparut sous la surface. Harry entendit son corps frêle heurter avec un bruit sourd le fond du récipient de pierre.

Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il comprenait ce qu'il se passait puisque Barty Croupton Junior avait avoué qu'il avait pour mission de le ramener grâce à un portoloin auprès de Voldemort afin d'accomplir un rituel qui devait ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais le voir en vrai, c'était autre chose. En plus, malgré ses précautions, il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter le rituel.

Queudver parlait. Sa voix tremblait et il semblait fou de terreur. Il leva sa baguette magique, ferma les yeux, puis prononça ces paroles dans la nuit noire :

– Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils !

Aux pieds d'Harry, la tombe grinça. Horrifié, il vit une fine volute de poussière s'élever dans les airs puis, obéissant à Queudver, tomber doucement dans le chaudron. La surface, brillante comme le diamant, s'agita et un long sifflement s'en échappa. Des étincelles jaillirent en tous sens et le liquide prit une couleur bleu vif qui ressemblait à un poison.

Poussant un faible gémissement, Queudver sortit de sous sa cape un long poignard à la fine lame argentée. Des sanglots brisèrent sa voix tandis qu'il prononçait ces paroles :

– Que la chair - du serviteur - donnée vo-volontairement - fasse - revivre - son maître.

Il tendit sa main droite devant lui — la main à laquelle il manquait un doigt — puis il serra étroitement le poignard dans sa main gauche et l'éleva au-dessus de lui.

Harry comprit ce qu'il allait faire une seconde avant qu'il accomplisse son geste. Il ferma les yeux, les paupières étroitement closes, mais ne put ignorer le hurlement qui déchira la nuit et transperça Harry comme si lui aussi avait reçu un coup de poignard. Il entendit quelque chose tomber sur le sol puis les halètements angoissés de Queudver, et enfin un bruit d'éclaboussure qui lui retourna l'estomac. Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à rouvrir les yeux, mais une lueur d'un rouge incandescent, qui venait du chaudron, traversa ses paupières closes...

Queudver gémissait de douleur, la respiration précipitée. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il sentit son souffle sur son visage qu'Harry prit conscience de la présence de Queudver juste devant lui.

– Que le s-sang de l'ennemi... pris par la force... ressuscite celui qui le combat.

Harry ne put rien faire. Il était trop solidement attaché. Se débattant inutilement contre ses liens, il vit le poignard étincelant trembler dans la main désormais unique de Queudver. Puis il sentit la pointe de la lame pénétrer le creux de son bras droit et le sang couler lentement dans la manche de sa robe déchirée. Queudver, haletant sous la douleur, fouilla maladroitement dans sa poche et en tira un flacon dont il appuya le goulot contre la coupure de Harry pour recueillir le sang qui gouttait.

D'un pas chancelant, il retourna ensuite auprès du chaudron et y versa le sang. Le liquide devint aussitôt d'un blanc aveuglant. Sa besogne achevée, Queudver tomba à genoux devant le chaudron, puis s'affaissa sur le flanc et resta étendu sur le sol, agité de spasmes et de sanglots, serrant contre lui le moignon sanglant de son bras mutilé.

Le chaudron bouillonnait, projetant de tous côtés des étincelles semblables à des diamants si brillants que tout le reste paraissait par contraste d'un noir profond. Pendant un long moment, rien ne se produisit...

 _Non, non, non, non, non…_ Pria Harry.

Puis soudain, les étincelles qui jaillissaient du chaudron s'éteignirent. Un panache de vapeur s'éleva alors à la surface du liquide en formant un écran de fumée si épais qu'Harry ne pouvait plus rien voir d'autre.

Mais bientôt, une vague de terreur le glaça des pieds à la tête : à travers le nuage de vapeur, il venait d'apercevoir la silhouette sombre d'un homme grand et squelettique qui s'élevait lentement du chaudron.

– Habille-moi, dit la voix aiguë et glacée au milieu du panache de vapeur.

Secoué de sanglots, Queudver, tenant toujours contre lui son bras mutilé, ramassa la robe noire étalée par terre. Il se releva et, de sa main unique, passa la robe sur la tête de son maître.

L'homme squelettique sortit alors du chaudron. Il regarda Harry... et Harry regarda en face le visage du meurtrier de ses parents, du sorcier dont il avait vu la pale copie quelques années plus tôt. Plus livide qu'une tête de mort, les yeux écarlates et grands ouverts, le nez plat, avec deux fentes en guise de narines, à la manière des serpents...

Lord Voldemort venait de renaître devant lui.

* * *

 **PDV Daphné**

\- Peut-être devrait-on interroger de nouveau Barty Croupton Junior, proposa Dumbledore au ministre.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous aiderait, dit le Ministre, l'air borné.

\- Il avait après tout un plan pour enlever Harry. Peut-être avait-il des complices qui ont accompli sa mission.

\- En tant que parrain d'Harry et son tuteur et en tant que Lord Black, Mr le Ministre, je demande à ce que Croupton soit interrogé de nouveau, dit Sirius Black.

\- Très bien, très bien, accepta finalement Cornelius Fudge. Il est dans une des cellules d'Azkaban où les effets des détraqueurs ne peuvent l'atteindre en attendant son procès. Rendons-nous au département de la Justice où il sera amené.

\- Filius, vous devriez aller voir Pompom afin qu'elle vous ausculte, lui dit Dumbledore.

Le professeur de sortilège acquiesça et se dirigea vers le château alors que le garde-chasse rejoignait sa cabane.

Les cinq sorciers se tournèrent vers les portes du château et Daphné recula sous les tribunes pour qu'ils ne la voient pas en passant. A peine quelques mètres plus loin, elle vit le professeur Lupin s'arrêter et lever la tête. Puis il arrêta Sirius Black par le bras et lui parla à l'oreille. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers les tribunes et la virent.

Le professeur Lupin lui sourit, bien que son sourire n'atteigne pas ses yeux, et il se tourna vers Sirius Black pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Lord Black la regarda de nouveau et lui sourit aussi. Puis il lui fit un signe de tête et ils rattrapèrent les autres sorciers, déjà devant les portes du château.

Daphné soupira de soulagement. Le professeur Lupin avait dû la reconnaitre et révéler son identité au parrain d'Harry. Elle n'aurait pas d'ennuis pour avoir écouté leur conversation mais il lui fallait à tout prix rejoindre la Grande Salle et espérer bientôt avoir des nouvelles d'Harry. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

* * *

Voldemort détourna le regard et commença à examiner son propre corps. Il contempla ses mains, semblables à de grandes araignées blafardes, puis caressa de ses longs doigts blanchâtres sa poitrine, ses bras, son visage. Ses yeux rouges, aux pupilles verticales comme celles d'un chat, paraissaient encore plus brillants dans l'obscurité. Il tendit les mains devant lui, plia et déplia les doigts avec une expression de ravissement. Il n'accorda pas le moindre regard à Queudver qui se tortillait sur le sol, le bras ruisselant de sang, ni au serpent qui était revenu et sifflait en décrivant des cercles autour de Harry. Voldemort glissa dans une poche de sa robe une de ses mains aux doigts d'une longueur surnaturelle et en sortit une baguette magique. Il la caressa doucement, la leva et la pointa sur Queudver qui fut soulevé du sol et projeté contre la pierre tombale à laquelle Harry était attaché. Il s'effondra par terre et resta là, recroquevillé, gémissant. Voldemort tourna alors ses yeux écarlates vers Harry et éclata d'un rire aigu, glacial, sans joie.

Du sang luisait sur la cape de Queudver. Il avait enveloppé son moignon dans un pan d'étoffe.

– Maître..., sanglota-t-il. Maître... vous aviez promis... vous aviez promis...

– Tends ton bras, dit Voldemort d'un ton nonchalant.

– Oh, Maître... Merci, Maître...

Il tendit son moignon sanglant, mais Voldemort éclata d'un nouveau rire.

– L'autre bras, Queudver.

– Maître, s'il vous plaît... s'il vous plaît...

Voldemort se pencha et saisit Queudver par son autre bras. Il lui remonta la manche jusqu'au-dessus du coude et Harry vit quelque chose sur sa peau, une sorte de tatouage rouge, éclatant, qui représentait une tête de mort avec un serpent qui sortait de la bouche -la même image qui était apparue dans le ciel le jour de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch : la Marque des Ténèbres. Voldemort l'examina attentivement, sans prêter attention aux sanglots incontrôlables de Queudver.

– Elle est de retour, dit-il à voix basse. Ils l'auront tous remarquée... Maintenant, nous allons voir... Nous allons savoir...

Il appuya son long index blanchâtre sur la marque que portait le bras de Queudver.

Aussitôt, une douleur aiguë transperça à nouveau la cicatrice d'Harry et Queudver poussa un long gémissement. Voldemort retira son doigt et Harry vit alors que la marque était devenue d'un noir de jais.

Avec une expression cruelle et satisfaite, Voldemort se redressa, rejeta la tête en arrière et scruta l'obscurité du cimetière.

– Combien auront le courage de revenir lorsqu'ils la sentiront ? murmura-t-il, ses yeux rouges flamboyant vers les étoiles. Et combien seront assez sots pour rester à l'écart ?

Il se mit à faire les cent pas devant Harry et Queudver, son regard balayant l'étendue du cimetière. Au bout d'un long moment, il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry et un sourire féroce déforma son visage de serpent.

– Harry Potter, tu te tiens sur les restes de mon père, dit-il d'une voix sifflante. C'était un Moldu et un imbécile... très semblable à ta chère mère. Mais tous deux ont eu leur utilité, n'est-ce pas ? Ta mère est morte pour te protéger quand tu étais enfant... et moi, j'ai tué mon père. Mais regarde comme il m'a été utile dans la mort...

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres insulta sa mère, Harry cria contre lui pour lui montrer son mécontentement, bien que ses cris fussent à moitié étouffés par son bâillon.

Une nouvelle fois, Voldemort éclata de rire. Il recommença à faire les cent pas en jetant des regards tout autour du cimetière et le serpent continua de décrire des cercles dans l'herbe.

– Tu vois cette maison sur la colline, Potter ? Mon père y habitait. Ma mère, une sorcière qui vivait ici, dans ce village, est tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais il l'a abandonnée quand elle lui a révélé ce qu'elle était... Mon père n'aimait pas la magie... Il l'a donc quittée avant même ma naissance pour retourner chez ses parents moldus. Ma mère est morte en me donnant le jour et j'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat moldu... mais j'avais juré de retrouver mon père... et je me suis vengé de lui, de cet idiot qui m'avait donné son nom... Tom Jedusor...

Il continuait inlassablement de faire les cent pas, ses yeux rouges allant d'une tombe à l'autre.

– Écoute-moi ça, voilà que je suis en train de revivre l'histoire de ma famille..., dit-il à voix basse. Je deviens sentimental... mais regarde, Harry ! Ma véritable famille revient...

S'élevant de partout, Harry entendit soudain des bruissements d'étoffe. Entre les tombes, derrière l'if, dans chaque coin d'ombre, des sorciers vêtus de capes arrivaient en transplanant. Tous avaient le visage masqué par des cagoules. Et un par un, ils s'avançaient... lentement, précautionneusement, comme s'ils avaient du mal à en croire leurs yeux. Debout au milieu du cimetière, Voldemort les regardait venir vers lui. Puis l'un des Mangemorts tomba à genoux, rampa vers Voldemort et embrassa l'ourlet de sa robe.

– Maître... Maître..., murmura-t-il.

Le Mangemort qui se trouvait derrière lui fit de même.

Chacun d'eux s'avança ainsi à genoux vers Voldemort, embrassa le bas de sa robe puis rejoignit les autres qui formaient à présent un cercle autour de la tombe de Tom Jedusor, de Harry, et de Queudver qui n'était plus qu'un petit tas de chiffon secoué de sanglots. Les Mangemorts avaient laissé des espaces libres dans leur cercle comme s'ils attendaient de nouveaux arrivants. Voldemort, lui, ne semblait attendre personne d'autre. Il regarda les visages masqués de ses fidèles et, bien qu'il n'y eût pas de vent, un frémissement parcourut le cercle, comme s'ils avaient été saisis de frissons.

– Soyez les bienvenus, Mangemorts, dit Voldemort à voix basse. Treize ans... Treize ans ont passé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Pourtant, vous avez répondu à mon appel comme si nous nous étions quittés hier... Cela signifie que nous sommes toujours unis sous la Marque des Ténèbres ! Mais est-ce bien sûr ?

Il rejeta en arrière son horrible tête et renifla, élargissant ses narines en forme de fentes.

– Je sens les effluves de la culpabilité, dit-il. Une terrible culpabilité qui empeste l'atmosphère.

Un nouveau frisson parcourut le cercle, comme si chacun d'eux avait voulu, sans l'oser, faire un pas en arrière.

– Je vous vois tous en parfaite santé, avec des pouvoirs intacts -vous avez été si prompts à transplaner ! — et je me demande... comment se fait-il que tous ces sorciers ne soient jamais venus au secours de leur maître à qui ils avaient juré une fidélité éternelle ?

Personne ne répondit, personne ne fit un geste, à part Queudver qui continuait de sangloter sur le sol en serrant contre lui son moignon sanglant. Harry travaillait depuis plusieurs minutes à enlever son bâillon et, grâce à ses cris, il avait réussi à pousser suffisamment les pans de tissus afin de l'enlever de sa bouche à l'aide de sa langue. Voldemort était trop occupé à faire le show et les mangemorts à le regarder avec crainte pour le voir essayer de défaire ses liens.

Malheureusement, sa baguette se trouvait à ses pieds et il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il ne pouvait pas défaire ses liens pour le moment alors il attendit.

– Je peux donner la réponse moi-même, murmura Voldemort. C'est sans doute qu'ils m'ont cru brisé, parti, disparu. Ils sont donc retournés parmi mes ennemis, ils ont plaidé l'innocence, l'ignorance, ils ont prétendu avoir été ensorcelés... Je me demande alors... Comment ont-ils pu penser que je ne reviendrais pas ? Eux qui savaient tout ce que j'ai fait, il y a déjà longtemps, pour me garantir contre la mort ? Eux qui avaient eu la preuve de l'immensité de mes pouvoirs, au temps où j'étais le plus puissant des sorciers ? Cette fois encore, je peux avancer une réponse. Peut-être ont-ils cru qu'un pouvoir plus grand encore pouvait exister, un pouvoir qui aurait pu vaincre Lord Voldemort lui-même... Peut-être ont-ils juré fidélité à un autre ? Peut-être à ce défenseur des gens du commun, des Sang-de-Bourbe et des Moldus, Albus Dumbledore ?

A la mention du nom de Dumbledore, le cercle frémit et certains murmurèrent en hochant la tête.

Mais Voldemort ne leur prêta aucune attention.

– C'est pour moi une déception... Je m'avoue déçu...

L'un des sorciers masqués se jeta alors en avant, brisant le cercle. Le corps parcouru de tremblements, il se laissa tomber aux pieds de Voldemort.

– Maître ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix perçante. Maître, pardonnez-moi ! Pardonnez-nous !

Voldemort se mit à rire et leva sa baguette.

– Endoloris ! dit-il.

Le Mangemort se tordit sur le sol en poussant des hurlements. Harry était sûr qu'on devait l'entendre dans toutes les maisons alentour... Mais il savait que la police moldu ne pourrait pas le sauver, donc il laisser tomber l'idée.

Voldemort leva à nouveau sa baguette et le Mangemort endolori resta étendu à plat ventre, la respiration saccadée.

– Lève-toi, Avery, dit Voldemort d'une voix douce. Lève-toi. Tu demandes mon pardon ? Sache que je ne pardonne pas. Et que je n'oublie pas. Treize longues années... Je veux que tu me rendes treize ans avant de te pardonner. Queudver, ici présent, a déjà payé une partie de sa dette, n'est-ce pas, Queudver ?

Il baissa les yeux vers le petit être prostré qui continuait de sangloter.

– Tu es revenu vers moi non par loyauté, mais par crainte de tes anciens amis. Tu as mérité cette souffrance, Queudver. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, Maître, gémit Queudver. S'il vous plaît, Maître... s'il vous plaît...

\- Tu es pathétique, dit Harry à l'encontre de Pettigrew. Vous êtes tous pathétiques, dit Harry en regardant les mangemorts.

Ces derniers, qui ne l'avaient pas vu jusqu'à présents, eurent des exclamations stupéfaites.

Voldemort fit comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

– Mais tu m'as aidé à retrouver mon corps, poursuivit Voldemort de sa voix glacée en regardant Queudver sangloter par terre. Bien que tu sois une canaille et un traître, tu m'as aidé... et Lord Voldemort récompense ceux qui l'aident...

Une nouvelle fois, Voldemort leva sa baguette et la fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête. Une volute qui semblait faite d'argent fondu apparut dans les airs, jaillissant dans le sillage de la baguette magique. La volute tournoya sur elle-même en prenant peu à peu la forme d'une main humaine qui brillait sous la lune. La main fondit alors sur Queudver et se fixa à son moignon sanglant.

Queudver cessa brusquement de sangloter. La respiration rauque et précipitée, il releva la tête et contempla d'un air incrédule la main d'argent attachée à son bras sans qu'on puisse distinguer la moindre cicatrice, comme s'il portait un gant étincelant. Il plia et déplia ses doigts scintillants puis, d'un geste tremblant, il ramassa une brindille sur le sol et la réduisit en poussière.

– Maître, murmura-t-il. Maître... Elle est si belle... Merci... Oh, merci...

Il se précipita à genoux et embrassa la robe de Voldemort.

– Que ta loyauté ne vacille plus jamais, Queudver, dit Voldemort.

– Oh non, Maître... Plus jamais, Maître...

Le visage encore luisant de larmes, Queudver se releva et alla prendre sa place dans le cercle, sans quitter des yeux sa nouvelle main à la poigne puissante.

* * *

Après avoir parlé avec Malfoy, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle et Nott et avait loué les Lestranges se trouvant à Azkaban, il reprit :

– Ici, dit-il, il manque sept Mangemorts... Trois sont morts à mon service. Deux autres ont été trop lâches pour revenir... Ils le paieront. Un autre m'a quitté définitivement... Le dernier a été l'investigateur de la venue de Mr Potter ici et sera bientôt libéré de sa cellule. Mais passons.

Il se tourna vers Harry.

\- Harry Potter a eu l'amabilité de se joindre à nous pour fêter ma renaissance. On pourrait même aller jusqu'à le considérer comme mon invité d'honneur.

Il y eut un grand silence. Puis le Mangemort qui se trouvait à la droite de Queudver fit un pas en avant et la voix de Lucius Malefoy s'éleva sous sa cagoule :

– Maître, nous avons hâte de savoir... Nous vous supplions de bien vouloir nous dire... comment vous avez accompli ce... ce miracle... Comment avez-vous réussi à revenir parmi nous... ?

Voldemort parla de la nuit de sa disparition et du sacrifice de Lily Potter, invoquant alors une vieille magie qui protégeait Harry contre Voldemort et empêchait ce dernier de toucher le jeune Potter. Puis il avance un long doigt maigre et blanc et l'appuya sur le front d'Harry, pile là où se trouvait sa cicatrice.

Harry eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser de douleur.

Après avoir retiré son doigt et éclaté d'un rire glacial, Voldemort conta ce qui lui était arrivé durant ces treizes années, son état presque inexistant, les possessions d'animaux, Quirrel et la pierre philosophale, l'arrivée de Queudver ses côtés, son corps rudimentaire, Bertha Jorkins, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Barty Croupton Junior et enfin l'enlèvement d'Harry par Queudver.

Voldemort s'avança lentement et se tourna pour faire face à Harry. Puis il leva sa baguette.

– _Endoloris_ ! dit-il.

Jamais Harry n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Il avait l'impression que ses os étaient en feu, que sa tête se fendait de part et d'autre de sa cicatrice. Ses yeux, devenus comme fous, ne cessaient de rouler dans leurs orbites, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : que tout finisse... que tout sombre dans les ténèbres... plus qu'une seule envie : mourir...

Puis la douleur disparut. Le corps inerte, incapable de se tenir debout, Harry n'était plus retenu que par les cordes qui le liaient à la pierre tombale du père de Voldemort. A travers une sorte de brouillard, il leva le regard vers les yeux rouges et brillants tandis que les rires des Mangemorts résonnaient dans la nuit.

– Vous comprenez maintenant à quel point il était insensé d'imaginer que ce garçon puisse jamais l'emporter sur moi, reprit Voldemort. Que personne ne s'y trompe : seule la chance a permis à Harry Potter de m'échapper. Et je vais faire la démonstration de mon pouvoir sur lui en le tuant ici même, sous vos yeux. Cette fois, Dumbledore ne pourra pas l'aider et sa mère ne sera pas là pour mourir à sa place. Mais je vais quand même lui donner sa chance. Il aura le droit de combattre et vous saurez alors lequel de nous deux est le plus fort. Il te faudra attendre encore quelques instants, Nagini, murmura-t-il.

Le serpent s'éloigna en ondulant dans l'herbe et rejoignit le cercle des Mangemorts avides d'assister au spectacle.

– A présent, détache-le, Queudver, et rends-lui sa baguette magique.

Queudver s'approcha de Harry qui s'efforça de se redresser pour pouvoir tenir debout lorsque les cordes auraient été détachées. Queudver leva sa nouvelle main d'argent puis, d'un geste, trancha les liens qui l'attachaient à la pierre tombale.

Ses jambes tremblaient sous son poids, aussi se tint-il à la pierre tombale près de lui. Le cercle des Mangemorts se resserra, effaçant les espaces libres qu'auraient dû occuper les absents. Queudver recula de quelques pas, ramassa la baguette magique de Harry et la lui mit brutalement dans la main sans le regarder. Puis il alla reprendre sa place dans le cercle des Mangemorts.

– On t'a appris à te battre en duel, Harry Potter ? dit Voldemort à voix basse, ses yeux rouges étincelant dans l'obscurité.

Harry leva les yeux et croisa le regard rougeoyant de son ennemi. La peur aurait dû le paralyser mais il avait une solution de secours et devait l'utiliser afin de quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Alors il se redressa du mieux qu'il put sur ses deux jambes, serrant sa main sur sa baguette.

\- Oui, un peu.

Voldemort sourit.

\- La première chose à faire est de s'incl…

\- Mais je ne suis pas assez idiot pour me croire assez puissant pour me battre contre vous, répondit Harry.

\- Interrompre Lord Voldemort est une erreur, Harry Potter.

\- Je suis juste réaliste, dit Harry en serrant les dents.

\- C'est bien d'être réaliste, Harry, dit Lord Voldemort.

\- Mais je voulais vous faire savoir que Bertha Jorkins n'est pas la seule à avoir été une mine d'information. Croupton Junior a eu la langue bien pendue quand on lui a administré du Veritaserum, révéla Harry.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres plissa les yeux, cherchant à savoir où il voulait en venir.

\- Si vous croyez que j'ai été assez stupide pour croire que, une fois Barty emprisonné, vous alliez abandonner l'idée de m'enlever, alors, de vous à moi, c'est vous l'idiot.

Les yeux du sorcier maléfique furent réduits à des fentes face à l'insulte et il leva sa baguette, sans doute pour le torturer à nouveau mais Harry se hâta de l'interrompre :

\- Reconnaissez-vous cet objet ?

Harry sortit lentement un stylo de sa poche. En voyant l'objet moldu, Voldemort baissa la baguette, méfiant et confus à la fois.

\- Un stylo, répondit-il avec mépris. Pourquoi sortir un objet moldu quand je suis sur le point de te tuer Harry Potter ?

\- Vous pensiez vraiment que je ne prendrais pas de précaution ? Demanda rhétoriquement Harry, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Aujourd'hui n'est pas le jour où je mourrai, conclut-il.

Et il fit sauter le capuchon du stylo. Il entendit le hurlement de fureur de Voldemort à l'instant même où il sentait, au niveau de son nombril, la secousse qui signifiait que le Portoloin avait fonctionné…


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

Lorsqu'Harry atterrit sur les dalles mouvantes de la ruelle, il tomba sur ses genoux, ne parvenant pas à se tenir sur sa jambe gauche. Les blessures qu'il avait tant bien que mal soignées s'étaient rouvertes plus tôt et il n'avait rien ressentit à cause de l'adrénaline. Il jeta le stylo sur le côté et s'assit.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le Tournoi se finirait ainsi. Bien sûr, il avait pris ses précautions -on ne sait jamais- et avait bien fait de demander un Portoloin à Remus. Il savait que Barty Croupton Junior ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal puisqu'il était enfermé en attente de son procès mais il avait toujours le plan du mangemort en tête et il avait préféré parer à toutes éventualités.

Il regarda autour de lui. Comme prévu, le portoloin l'avait amené à Pré-au-Lard. Il se trouvait, s'il ne se trompait pas, dans la ruelle se trouvant à l'arrière des Trois Balais. Il s'appuya sur le mur derrière lui et ferma les yeux il lui fallait retrouver un peu d'énergie avant de pouvoir à nouveau lancer les sorts de soin.

*POP!*

Le jeune Potter ouvrit les yeux soudainement en entendant ce son si particulier et regarda sur sa gauche. Il sourit : il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et soulagé de voir son ami.

\- Harry Potter Monsieur ! S'exclama l'elfe soulagé, portant une chaussette rouge à pois jaunes et une autre rayé bleu et rose. Dobby vous a cherché partout ! Monsieur Remus et Monsieur Sirius m'ont demandé de vérifier si vous étiez ici !

\- Désolé Dobby, je viens tout juste d'arriver, dit-il en riant bien qu'épuisé. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'amener au château ?

\- Oui Monsieur mais Dobby peut seulement vous ramener dans votre dortoir ou dans les cuisines, avoua-t-il, embêté par ces contraintes.

\- L'infirmerie est plus proche des cuisines, dit Harry. Amène-moi là-bas puis va avertir Sirius et Remus que je suis à Poudlard en train de me faire soigner, d'accord ?

\- Oui Monsieur ! Acquiesça-t-il d'un mouvement de la tête.

Puis l'elfe lui prit le bras et ils transplanèrent.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il faisait encore clair dehors. Il bailla puis s'étira avant de grimacer. Il venait de se rappeler qu'il était blessé à la jambe. Il s'assit et regarda où il se trouvait.

Il était à l'infirmerie.

Victor Krum dormait au fond de la Salle alors que Fleur Delacour avait quitté l'infirmerie une heure plus tôt. Le bulgare n'avait aucune blessure et semblait s'être remis d'avoir subis l'Imperium durant la Troisième Tâche. Cedric, lui, n'avait pas eu cette chance : il avait été conduit à Sainte Mangouste pour récupérer des sorts de douleurs de longue durée qu'il avait subits. Heureusement, selon Dumbledore, il serait entièrement rétabli d'ici une ou deux semaines.

Harry se rappela avoir tant bien que mal rejoint l'antre de Mme Pomfresh en boitant depuis les cuisines. Le temps d'y arriver, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Verpey et le Ministre Fudge l'attendaient déjà. Ils devaient être arrivés par la cheminée du bureau de Mme Pomfresh.

Soulagés et inquiets à la fois, Sirius et Remus s'étaient dépêchés de l'aider à se mettre sur un lit et Mme Pomfresh avaient rejetés toutes les tentatives d'interrogatoires du Ministre et de Dumbledore, les menaçant de les expulser de son infirmerie s'ils ne la laissaient pas soigner son patient dans le calme.

Après qu'elle eut soigné sa jambe et tartiné sa joue avec une pâte noire qui sentait l'œuf pourri, elle autorisa les deux sorciers à lui parler quelques minutes puis ils devraient le laisser se reposer. Sirius décida de partir avec Remus à la Taverne après les questions du Ministre et du Directeur.

Harry ne dit pas tout au Ministre. Se rappelant son comportement impulsif et irréfléchi avec Barty Coupton Junior, il préféra ne pas parler de Voldemort. Si Dumbledore insistait pour lui parler plus tard, il le lui dirait.

Il se contenta de dire qu'il avait été assommé après avoir constaté que le trophée n'était pas un portoloin. Puis s'être réveillé attaché à une pierre tombale dans un cimetière dont il ignorait la localisation. Là, Peter Pettigrew préparait une potion dans un chaudron de grande taille et Harry avait pu défaire les liens qui n'étaient pas très serrés alors que Pettigrew avait le dos tourné. Il avait alors appelé son elfe qui l'avait amené à Poudlard, non sans devoir se protéger d'un sort de stupefixion jeté par Pettigrew qui l'avait vu essayer de s'échapper.

Le ministre avait demandé comment il avait eu chaque blessure, celle à sa joue l'intriguant car elle n'avait pu être refermée avec un sort. Il lui raconta sa rencontre avec un scroutt à pétard et celle avec les centaures puis révéla que la coupe sur sa joue était ce qui l'avait réveillé dans le cimetière. Pettigrew l'avait coupé avec une dague et avait ajouté son sang dans le chaudron. Quand le Directeur lui demanda si Pettigrew avait dit ou fait autre chose, Harry lui répondit qu'il n'avait rien vu d'autres avant de s'échapper et que Pettigrew ne lui avait pas parlé, trop occupé à sangloter pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

Le ministre était resté perplexe tout le long de la discussion ne comprenant pas ce que Pettigrew avait essayé de faire en enlevant Harry. Dumbledore lui suggéra que Peter Pettigrew devait être le complice de Croupton Junior mais avait raté sa mission puisqu'Harry avait réussi à s'échapper.

Le ministre, satisfait que la situation soit réglée, lui souhaita un bon rétablissement avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Verpey resta quelques secondes de plus pour le féliciter d'avoir gagné le Tournoi et lui donna la récompense de mille gallions. Dumbledore, lui, le regarda durant de longues secondes, ce qui rendit Harry méfiant mais il ne ressentit aucune tentative d'intrusion dans son esprit.

\- Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien, Harry, lui dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. Il t'a fallu beaucoup de bravoure et de maturité pour ne pas paniquer et gérer cette situation aussi bien que tu l'as fait. Je vais te laisser te reposer et aller informer tout le monde que tu es le gagnant et que personne ne doit te déranger ce soir.

Harry acquiesça, étonné. Autant son air de papy gâteaux était habituel, autant il aurait cru qu'il lui demanderait s'il n'avait pas quelque chose à lui dire. Et le Directeur avait apparemment pris au sérieux son avertissement de ne pas recommencer à utiliser la Légilimencie sur lui. Il semblerait que Dumbledore commence à comprendre comment agir avec lui.

Lorsqu'il eut quitté l'aile médicale, le silence fut interrompu par un énorme bâillement de la part du jeune Potter.

\- Repose-toi, dit Sirius. Tu me raconteras tout demain.

* * *

 **PDV Daphné**

Quand Dumbledore annonça que le Tournoi avait été remporté par Harry, les élèves de Poudlard avait applaudit aussi fort que jamais. Les plupart des Serpentards s'arrêtèrent presque aussitôt, se rappelant qu'ils n'aimaient pas le Gryffondor, puis furent rapidement suivis par les Poufsouffles par solidarité avec Cédric Diggory.

Blaise, Astoria, Tracy et elle avaient poliment continué à applaudir, jusqu'à ce que les Serdaigles s'arrêtent. Les Gryffondors durèrent les plus longtemps, les jumeaux sifflant à tout va et recommençant à applaudir quand les applaudissements se firent plus rares.

Daphné et ses camarades dînèrent puis prirent le chemin jusqu'aux cachots. En sortant de la Grande Salle, elle fut lourdement bousculée par Hermione Granger et elle comprit que ce fut intentionnel. Elle mit ses mains dans les poches de sa robe et en eut la confirmation : un bout de parchemin s'y trouvait.

Elle le sortit et le lit discrètement, en se cachant derrière Blaise.

#

 _Dans les toilettes de Mimi, à vingt-trois heures._

 _Viens seule._

#

D'un coup de baguette, elle enflamma le parchemin qui disparut en quelques secondes dans les airs. Tracy la regarda d'un air curieux et Daphné lui fit signe qu'elle lui en parlerait plus tard.

* * *

Après que Tracy l'eut aidée à sortir de la salle commune sans qu'on ne l'aperçoive, la Serpentard se rendit au deuxième étage, guettant Rusard et Miss Teigne à chaque coin de couloir à l'aide de son miroir à double-sens.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans les toilettes, il n'y avait aucun fantôme en vue. La porte d'une des cabines s'ouvrit et elle crut que Mimi Geignarde s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuvette en projetant de l'eau partout autour d'elle. Mais personne n'en sortit.

Puis Hermione apparut de dessous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry juste devant elle.

\- Hermione, salua Daphné d'un signe de tête.

\- Je l'ai emprunté à Harry il la laisse sous son oreiller, expliqua Hermione avec air gêné. Personnellement, je ne veux pas attendre demain pour le voir et je me suis dit que tu voudrais venir, dit-elle à la Serpentard.

Daphné eut un petit sourire.

\- Tu me fais un peu de place ?

* * *

Harry fut réveillé par un poids sur son épaule. Il faisait sombre cette fois-ci et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Il vit Pixel claquer sa queue d'un air mécontent avant de se rouler en boule sur son épaule en baillant.

\- Le pauvre attendait devant la porte mais ne pouvait pas entrer, dit Hermione en sortant de sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Harry sourit, content de voir son amie.

\- J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir emprunté ta cape.

\- Bien sûr que non. T'étais inquiète pour moi j'aurais fait la même chose.

\- Je n'étais pas la seule à m'inquiéter, ajouta la Gryffondor.

Et sur ces mots, Daphné sortit à son tour de sous la cape.

\- Et il y avait de quoi, dit cette dernière en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai entendu Dumbledore dire à ton parrain dire que tu avais disparu ! S'exclama-t-elle en chuchotant.

\- Disparu ?! S'exclama Hermione avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche.

Ils guettèrent en silence le moindre bruit leur annonçant la venue de Mme Pomfresh mais l'infirmière n'avait pas dû les entendre.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais disparu, expliqua Hermione. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas revenu avec le Trophée ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais quand je l'ai touché, je ne suis allé nulle part. Ce n'était pas un portoloin comme on nous l'avait dit, dit Harry en baillant. Puis j'ai été assommé et enlevé par Queudver.

\- Qui ? Demanda Daphné, confuse alors qu'Hermione écarquillait les yeux à la nouvelle.

\- Peter Pettigrew. Il était ami avec mes parents, Remus et Sirius et a participé à la création de la carte du Maraudeur, d'où le surnom, expliqua-t-il amèrement. Enfin bref, quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans un cimetière je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais là et je ne savais pas encore que c'était Pettigrew qui m'avait enlevé.

\- Pourquoi dans un cimetière ? Se demanda Hermione à voix haute.

\- Tu comprendras après, dit Harry avec un geste lasse de la main. A la base, c'est Croupton junior qui devait m'y amener mais, comme je l'ai démaqué, il n'a pas pu enchanter le Trophée en portoloin. Je vous raconterai tout en détail si vous le voulez plus tard mais le plus important est que Pettigrew avait besoin de moi pour une espèce de rituel avec une potion. Il a pris mon sang, dit-il en désignant sa joue, et l'a utilisé pour…

\- Il est de retour, c'est ça ? Le coupa la Serpentard, à contre-cœur.

\- Oui, Voldemort est de retour, confirma-t-il.

Hermione eut l'air horrifiée et plaqua à nouveau sa main sur sa bouche pour empêcher tout son d'en sortir. Daphné serait les poings et son regard était abaissé, ses yeux fixant les draps du lit où se trouvait Harry.

\- Je n'ai rien dit au Ministre, il ne m'aurait jamais cru. Il a d'ailleurs voulu envoyer Croupton Junior se faire embrasser par un détraqueur dès qu'il a évoqué Voldemort. Je n'ai encore rien dit à Dumbledore mais je compte lui en parler demain.

Hermione semblait accepter sa décision, hochant la tête, toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle, mais Daphné ne dit toujours rien.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour revenir ? Demanda la Gryffondor.

\- J'ai eu peur que Croupton puisse m'atteindre, même enfermé. Alors j'ai demandé un portoloin à Remus, juste au cas où. On va dire que j'ai bien fait, murmura Harry.

\- Alors tu l'as vu ? Demanda Daphné en chuchotant, comme si elle avait peur de ses propres mots.

\- Il est encore plus laid et effrayant que quand il était à l'arrière de la tête de Quirrel. Et plus puissant, ajouta-t-il avec dépit. Je suis parti dès que j'ai pu, avoua-t-il, un peu honteux.

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir honte d'avoir fui, Harry. Tu aurais pu mourir si tu étais resté une seconde de plus, lui dit Hermione en posant une main sur sa jambe pour le rassurer.

\- Et c'était courageux, ajouta Daphné en relevant la tête. Courageux d'admettre que tu n'étais pas de taille face à lui. Certains Gryffondors sont impulsifs et ne réfléchissent pas avant d'agir heureusement, il semblerait que tu n'aies pas ce défaut.

\- Il serait plus exact de dire qu'il ne l'a plus, précisa Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. C'est vrai qu'il avait changé de ce côté-là. Avant il fonçait tête baissée. Maintenant, il réfléchissait davantage et cela l'avait gardé en vie.

\- Il faut qu'on réfléchisse à… commença-t-il à dire mais il fut coupé par un énorme bâillement.

\- Il faut surtout que tu te reposes, dit Hermione avec un petit sourire malgré les circonstances. On te reverra demain.

Elle jeta un œil vers le fond de l'infirmerie où se trouvaient Victor Krum puis se dirigea vers les portes, la cape sur ses épaules.

\- Non, attend, il faut que je te parle, dit le jeune Potter à l'intention de Daphné en attrapant sa main.

\- Ca ne peut pas attendre ? Demanda-t-elle en levant le sourcil.

Harry regarda Hermione, les yeux suppliants.

\- Je vais vous laisser, proposa-t-elle. Ça ira pour retourner aux cachots, Daphné ?

\- Je lui prêterai la carte, dit rapidement Harry sans même consulter la Serpentard.

Daphné soupira puis acquiesça à l'intention d'Hermione.

Lorsque la Gryffondor eut enfilé la cape et quitté l'infirmerie, le silence régna à nouveau dans la pièce. Harry tira doucement sur la main de la jeune Greengrass et celle-ci s'assit au bord du lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupes, Harry ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Ne t'éloigne pas, s'il te plait, la supplia-t-il en serrant sa main. Ta famille sera en sécurité, il suffit que ton père accepte ma proposition et on n'est pas obligé de dire à tout le monde qu'on est ami ou…

Mais son monologue au rythme effréné fut coupé par la bouche de Daphné sur la sienne. Elle posa sa main libre sur sa nuque afin de le rapprocher d'elle et Harry posa une main sur le côté du visage de la brune. Puis elle se détacha de lui en frottant doucement son nez au sien, un petit sourire à son encontre.

\- Je te promets de ne pas prendre mes distances si tu me promets la même chose, dit-elle, les lèvres à seulement quelques millimètres des siennes, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Je te promets que je ne vais plus prendre mes dist- Jura Harry, le souffle court.

Mais il fut à nouveau délicieusement interrompu par les lèvres de la jeune fille.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry fut aveuglé par les rayons du soleil que laissaient entrer les grandes fenêtres de l'infirmerie. Il cligna plusieurs fois les paupières pour s'habituer à la luminosité et se frotta les yeux pour chasser les traces de sommeil qui subsistaient.

En soupirant, il fronça les sourcils, ne se rappelant pas s'être endormi. Puis il se rappela les événements de la veille et, surtout, de sa discussion avec Daphné.

A ces souvenirs, il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un large sourire.

Après s'être embrassés pendant plusieurs minutes –minutes qui lui avaient semblées être des heures- et avoir expliqué à Daphné comment utiliser la carte du Maraudeur pour rejoindre son dortoir, ils avaient convenu que seuls leurs amis et proches pouvaient être au courant de l'évolution de leur amitié.

 _Petite amie_ , soupira Harry.

Daphné était sa petite amie !

 _Sa petite amie !_ Cria sa conscience.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ?

Harry se redressa sur son coude et vit Sirius, la tête penchée sur le côté comme le faisait Patmol, lui sourire. Il ne l'avait pas aperçu, trop occupé à penser à Daphné.

Il rougit.

\- Euh…

Harry regarda sur sa gauche : le lit de Krum était vide. Il regarda sur sa droite : pas de Mme Pomfresh en vue. Pixel n'était plus sur son épaule ni ailleurs dans l'infirmerie. Il était surement parti se balader.

\- Le Champion de Durmstrang est parti déjeuner il y une heure, dit Sirius. Hermione était là avec lui d'ailleurs quand je suis arrivée. Et Pomfresh a dit que tu pourrais sortir pour le dîner.

\- Bonne nouvelle, dit Harry.

Il lui faudrait quand même parler à Hermione, histoire de savoir ce qu'il en était entre elle et le bulgare. Lui avait-elle donné sa réponse concernant les vacances d'été ?

\- Alors… ?

\- Alors Daphné et Hermione sont venues me voir hier soir. J'ai pu discuter avec Daphné et…

Harry rougit.

\- …et elle a accepté d'être ma petite amie.

\- Ha ha ! S'exclama Sirius en tapotant plusieurs fois son épaule avec un grand sourire. Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Mon filleul devient un homme !

\- Sirius … Gémit Harry, les mains cachant son visage embarrassé.

Puis, écartant ses doigts pour regarder son parrain, il dit :

\- Tu peux le dire à Remus, mais c'est tout ! Daphné ne veut pas que ça se sache et qu'on mette sa famille en danger.

\- Du moment que je peux te taquiner et être content pour toi, je ne le dirais à personne, dit-il en mimant une clé qu'il tourna devant sa bouche close avant de la jeter.

L'ambiance joyeuse demeura quelques instants avant qu'Harry ne réalise qu'il devait tout expliquer à son parrain.

Il lui expliqua avoir été assommé par derrière, qu'il s'était réveillé dans un cimetière, ligoté à une pierre tombale, et que la personne qui l'avait kidnappé avait coupé sa propre main pour la mettre dans un énorme chaudron avant de lui couper la joue pour lui prendre son sang et l'ajouter à la potion. Il lui parla de l'être minuscule et dégoutant que le sorcier portait dans ses bras et qu'il avait mis dans le chaudron. Puis il lui parla de l'horreur qu'il avait ressentie en voyant Lord Voldemort sortir du chaudron, le corps long et cadavérique et le visage aux allures de serpents, les narines substituées par des fentes et les yeux rouges. Enfin, il lui parla des mangemorts présents, de leur identité, de tout ce que Voldemort avait raconté sur sa survie durant ces quatorze dernières années et du duel à mort qu'il voulait avec Harry.

\- Et c'est là que j'ai utilisé le portoloin. Je me suis dit qu'il ne se méfierait pas si je sortais un stylo… et effectivement, il ne s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait que trop tard.

Sirius gratta son bouc en le regardant. Puis il baissa les yeux vers le sol et secoua la tête de gauche à droite en soupirant.

\- Bon sang, pourquoi faut-il que tout ça t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il.

Mais Harry supposa que c'était une question rhétorique. Ils le savaient tous les deux qu'une prophétie était la cause de tous ses malheurs. Bien que tout ait commencé parce que Voldemort avait décidé d'aller dans son sens en cherchant à le tuer le soir du trente-et-un octobre 1981.

\- Parce qu'un fou mégalomane a décidé qu'il voulait contrôler le Royaume-Unis et cru une comptine disant qu'un bébé pouvait l'arrêter ? Dit Harry avec humour.

Ça a eu le mérite de faire sourire son parrain.

\- Je préfère te voir comme ça que pétrifié par la peur ou roulé en boule dans un coin.

Harry acquiesça. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas comme ça.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit… Tu as pu voir qui était le sorcier qui t'as enlevé ?

Harry soupira. Il fallait maintenant lâcher la bombe.

* * *

Calmer son parrain et le persuader de ne pas partit à la recherche de Queudver n'avaient pas été une mince affaire. Mais le fait qu'il pourrait être n'importe où au Royaume-Unis et qu'Harry ne voulait pas que Sirius l'abandonne – Harry s'en voulait un peu d'avoir joué cette carte- avait fait entendre raison au Lord Black. Il fulminait encore lorsqu'il quitta Poudlard mais promit à Harry de ne pas chercher vengeance, à moins d'un jour croiser Pettigrew par hasard.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle le soir-même, Harry fut tant surpris par la cacophonie qu'il dut se boucher les oreilles tout en avançant vers la table des Gryffondor où Hermione, Neville, Ginny et les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient gardé une place. Tous les élèves applaudissaient et hurlaient leur joie, les professeurs l'applaudissaient et lui souriaient –bien que Rogue tapaient des mains avec lenteur et à contrecœur, l'air ennuyé. Les Gryffondor scandant même son nom. Seuls les Serpentards restèrent silencieux, Malfoy et sa bande montrant leur dégout et/ou leur mépris. Bons joueurs, mêmes les Poufsouffles l'applaudirent et le sifflèrent pour montrer leur joie qu'un élève de Poudlard –même si ce n'était pas Cédric Diggory- ait gagné le Tournoi.

Lorsqu'il fut assis, les élèves de Gryffondor de son année, les quelques autres qu'il connaissait comme Colin et les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch vinrent le voir pour le féliciter – les garçons en lui tapant le dos, les filles en lui embrassant la joue. Harry qui n'avait jamais aimé sa renommée -ses parents avaient été héroïque alors que lui n'avait été qu'un bébé- et était gêné d'être le centre de l'attention, apprécia quand même ce qu'il se passait car il avait après tout gagné par lui-même -merci à ses amis de l'avoir aidé. Il acceptait les félicitations lorsque son équipe gagnait un match de Quidditch, alors pourquoi pas dans cette situation également ?

Même Ron vint le féliciter et lui dit que toute la famille Weasley était heureuse de sa victoire. Harry le remercia avec un grand sourire. Ce n'était pas l'heure des rancunes et Harry voyait bien que le jeune Weasley faisait des efforts.

Le bruit et les applaudissements se tarirent heureusement et il put manger entre deux tapes dans le dos et félicitations d'élèves. Certains lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avec les mille gallions mais il leur dit qu'il n'avait pas encore d'idée. Il avait bien un projet pour le futur en tête mais il lui fallait y réfléchir cet été et en parler avec des personnes expertes dans le domaine.

Quand il quitta la Grande-Salle avec Hermione et Neville, il fut abordé par la jeune Eleanor qui lui sauta carrément dans les bras pour le féliciter avant de reculer les yeux écarquillé et les joues rouges.

\- Pardon, Harry ! J'étais tellement contente que tu gagnes ! Je savais que ce serait toi qui gagnerais ! Félicitations !

La jeune Poufsouffle avait parlé d'une traite, rappelant à Harry son amie Hermione lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée dans le train en première année.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas été trop blessé ? Tu as rencontré quelles créatures dans la forêt ?

\- Eh bien, dit Harry avec un sourire amusé, je comptais m'asseoir dans le parc avec Hermione et Neville pour tout leur raconter. Tu peux te joindre à nous, si tu veux.

Eleanor hocha vivement la tête puis s'excusa un instant, partant prévenir ses amis qu'elle serait avec Harry et ses amis.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois parler à cette Poufsouffle, dit Hermione. Comment en êtes-vous venu à vous parler ?

\- C'est un peu dû au hasard : je l'ai croisé quand elle avait besoin d'aide, je l'ai aidé et depuis je prends de ses nouvelles.

\- C'est gentil de ta part, Harry, dit Neville.

Harry haussa les épaules, c'était normal pour lui d'aider quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'aide. La jeune fille de première année revint en sautillant et ils sortirent dans le parc.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31**

 **Mardi 13 juillet 1995**

Allongé sur un transat en plein milieu de sa pelouse, Harry ferma les yeux et profita de la douce chaleur du soleil, reprenant son souffle après un jogging éreintant.

Il avait quitté Poudlard deux semaines plus tôt et déjà Daphné lui manquait.

Les résultats de ses examens avaient été brillants, ce qui était une bonne chose le professeur Babbling lui avait annoncé qu'il pourrait intégrer la classe de runes avec ses camarades de cinquième année à la rentrée : bonne nouvelle ! Harry avait même envoyé une lettre à l'auror Tonks au sujet de leurs leçons de métamorphomagie et la première leçon devait avoir lieu le lendemain : il avait hâte.

Ensuite, les délégations de Beaubâtons et de Durmstrang avaient quitté Poudlard et Victor Krum avait donné à Hermione un bout de parchemin sur lequel il avait écrit son adresse afin qu'ils puissent se revoir durant les vacances. Ce à quoi la Gryffondor avait répondu devoir en parler d'abord avec ses parents.

Hermione et lui avaient passé leurs derniers jours à Poudlard avec Neville et Ginny puis avec leurs amis de Serpentards. Le jeune Potter avait révélé le retour de Voldemort à Blaise et Tracy Daphné n'avait pas voulu qu'Astoria soit mise au courant, la trouvant trop jeune, ce avec quoi Harry s'était trouvé d'accord pour le moment.

Harry et Daphné avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, se tenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassant lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, Daphné ne voulant pas se montrer aussi familière en présence des autres. Avec Blaise, Tracy, Hermione et Astoria, ils se tenaient seulement la main.

Harry ne s'était jamais senti si heureux, si en paix avec lui-même que lorsqu'il était avec Daphné. C'était déjà le cas avant mais, depuis qu'elle était sa petite amie, il avait l'impression que ces sentiments étaient décuplés.

Et elle lui manquait.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls quelques minutes dans le Poudlard Express pour se dire au revoir puis plus rien. Il n'avait reçu qu'une lettre de sa part deux jours après leur retour chez eux expliquant que ses parents avaient été informés de leur relation par Astoria et que, par conséquent, elle ne pouvait pas l'inviter au Manoir Greengrass -merci une nouvelle fois à sa petite sœur qui avait laissé échapper qu'il était venu à plusieurs reprises l'été précédent sans l'autorisation des parents Greengrass.

Harry avait répondu à sa lettre demandant si, à la place, ses parents l'autoriseraient à venir chez lui et ce, bien sûr, avec Astoria. Mais il n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Il avait tenté de l'appeler à travers le miroir trois soirs de suite, pendant une demi-heure mais elle n'avait jamais répondu non plus.

Trois jours plus tôt, il avait demandé à Sirius de l'aider à rédiger une lettre à Lord Greengrass afin de l'inviter lui, sa femme et ses deux filles pour son anniversaire. Il voulait envoyer la même invitation aux Zabini, aux Davis, aux Granger et aux Londubat. Les adultes seraient invités vers dix heures pour le thé et les enfants étaient invités à rester pour le déjeuner et l'après-midi. Harry espérait pouvoir discuter à nouveau avec Lord Greengrass de sa proposition et le persuader de voir Daphné cet été.

Écrite à l'encre émeraude sur son nouveau papier à lettre avec le blason de sa famille en filigrane et fermée d'un cachet de cire rouge qu'il poinçonna du seau familiale, la lettre fut envoyée trois jours plus tôt. Il avait reçu le matin-même une lettre de son ami Neville exprimant son étonnement quand sa grand-mère avait reçu la lettre et lui assura qu'il viendrait pour son anniversaire mais ne pouvait pas répondre quant à la présence de sa grand-mère qui y réfléchissait.

Se levant de son transat, Harry se dirigea à l'intérieur.

Penser à Sirius, qui devait l'attendre dans la cuisine, lui fit penser à Remus et à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue une semaine plus tôt à propos des amies de sa mère. Le loup-garou lui avait offert un album photo avec des photos des Maraudeurs –sur lesquelles Pettigrew n'apparaissait pas- et de sa mère avec ses amies. Harry s'était demandé ce qu'il était advenue d'elles mais il avait oublié d'en parler à Remus pendant les vacances de Noël et s'en était souvenu seulement il y a quelques jours.

Marlène McKinnon et Nora Walker étaient des élèves de la même année que Lily et les Maraudeurs, à Gryffondor et Poufsouffle respectivement.

Marlène faisait partie d'une famille fière de leur longue lignée d'aurors et avait été une membre active de l'Ordre du Phoenix dès son diplôme de Poudlard en poche. Malheureusement, cette particularité avait fait de cette famille une cible de choix pour Voldemort qui envoya ses mangemorts tuer toute la famille en juillet 1981.

Nora Walker, elle, était une sorcière née-moldue qui ambitionnait de devenir médicomage. C'était une jeune fille gentille et très empathique qui, malgré ses pouvoirs magiques, n'en abandonnait pas pour autant le monde moldu, monde auquel appartenaient ses parents et son jeune frère qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Nora n'avait jamais voulu faire partie de l'Ordre, préférant soigner les blessures plutôt que de les causer.

La mort de Marlène avait été un coup dur pour Lily et Nora. Remus avait vu cette dernière à quelques reprises après Poudlard car ils avaient été bons amis mais il ne l'avait plus revu depuis la mort de Marlène. Puis les parents d'Harry étaient morts trois mois plus tard et il n'y eut plus aucune trace de Nora.

Harry avait demandé au loup-garou et à son parrain ce qu'ils pensaient qui lui était arrivé. Sirius ne pensait pas qu'elle était morte, car ils l'auraient su. Remus, lui, pensa qu'elle avait peut-être déménagé à l'Etranger.

En somme, Harry n'avait personne de nouveau à contacter. Donc il abandonna l'idée qu'il avait eu il y a quelques mois de retrouver les amies de sa mère.

La chaumière qui se trouvait en Irlande ayant besoin d'être remise à neuve et les réparations prenant environ deux mois -Dobby aidait Winky quand il le pouvait, Sirius et lui s'étaient installés pour l'été dans le château d'Ambroise. La bâtisse, de style néo-classique, avait été construite en pierre blanche et le terrain herbeux autour comptait trois hectares où on pouvait trouver des serres, des potagers et de nombreux saules -dont un saule pleureur en plein milieu. Le terrain se trouvait aux abords d'un grand lac naturel de sept cent quarante-et-un hectares : le lough Ramor.

Harry avait encore quelques difficultés à s'orienter dans le château puisqu'il comptait non moins de soixante-deux pièces. Heureusement, Sirius et lui n'avaient besoin que de quelques-unes d'entre elles et se limitaient donc au rez-de-chaussée pour la salle à manger, le salon et la cuisine et au premier étage où on trouvait des chambres avec salle de bain et un bureau. Harry s'était déjà aventuré au sous-sol et au deuxième étage ainsi que dans les tours et avait commencé à cartographier le château mais il était facile de s'y perdre.

\- Ah, j'allais justement demander à Dobby d'aller te chercher : le déjeuner est prêt ! S'exclama Sirius lorsque le jeune Potter entra dans la cuisine.

\- Ça tombe bien, je commençais à avoir faim, plaisanta Harry.

\- Alors cette course ?

\- Crevante, dit Harry. J'ai fait demi-tour juste derrière le saule pleureur je ne pense pas que j'irais plus loin.

\- C'est déjà mieux que moi, ria Sirius. J'ai fait demi-tour bien avant de l'atteindre. Au fait, dit-il en déposant la salade de pommes de terre, haricots et lardons sur la petite table de leur terrasse, j'ai reçu une lettre de Remus ce matin : il a trouvé deux jeunes pour l'aider à la taverne cet été et, si ça leur plait, ils pourront continuer même après.

\- C'est génial, fut ravi Harry. On pourrait faire un saut au Chemin de Traverse cette semaine ?

\- Quelque chose à acheter ?

\- Je t'ai parlé les journaux des fondateurs et de la salle de Poufsouffle ? Rappela Harry.

\- Oui, confirma Sirius.

\- Eh bien, j'ai trouvé l'endroit où se trouve la salle de Gryffondor mais impossible de faire apparaître l'entrée. Je pensais aller chez Fleury et Bott pour peut-être trouver un livre sur les portes magiques et les différents moyens de les ouvrir.

\- Il faudrait que tu me montres ça un jour, dit Sirius. Ah, si on les avait trouvées à l'époque avec James et Remus, fut-il nostalgique.

\- J'emmènerai le miroir avec moi, assura son filleul.

\- On peut aller faire tes emplettes jeudi matin, proposa son parrain. Pendant que tu chercheras ton livre, je passerais à la banque. On pourra se rejoindre à la Faim de Loup et y manger.

\- Ça me va, sourit Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire cette après-midi ? Demanda Sirius lorsqu'ils eurent finis leur assiette.

\- Je pensais voler, réfléchit Harry. Ou alors nager.

Sa propriété et le lac étaient tellement grands qu'aucun moldu ne pouvait se trouver assez prêt pour le voir voler et la température du lac serait agréable par cette chaleur. Il décida qu'il ferait les deux.

\- Et toi, à quelle heure dois-tu partir ? Demanda le jeune Lord.

\- Dans une heure, répondit l'aîné. Dumbledore a demandé que nous venions plus tôt que la dernière fois, ajouta-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Quelques jours après qu'Harry lui ait révélé dans les détails ce qu'il s'était passé dans le cimetière, Dumbledore avait réinstauré l'Ordre du Phénix, un ordre de sorciers rebelles combattant Voldemort et les mangemorts dans l'ombre. Sirius avait d'abord pensé à refuser puis avait jugé bon d'accepter de les rejoindre : il valait mieux se tenir informé que d'être ignorant des faits et gestes de l'Ordre. Remus avait momentanément refusé car il n'avait encore trouvé personne au moment de la première réunion.

\- Tu crois que Remus ira à la réunion d'aujourd'hui maintenant qu'il a des employés ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sirius. Il n'en a pas parlé dans sa lettre. Je te dirais si je l'ai vu en rentrant.

\- Il faudra qu'on lui parle jeudi, dit Harry après réflexion. Dumbledore va utiliser les connexions de Remus avec ses clients pour se mettre les loups-garous et peut-être même les vampires de son côté.

\- Il est préférable qu'ils soient du côté de Dumbledore que du côté de Voldemort, dit à contrecœur Sirius. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Dumbledore en ce moment -et moi non plus- et qu'il n'est pas vraiment digne de confiance mais…

\- Ce n'est pas Dumbledore le problème dans cette histoire mais les créatures magiques, l'interrompit Harry qui y avait beaucoup réfléchi. Il n'a rien à leur offrir alors que Voldemort, oui. Il faut leur offrir quelque chose de mieux que Voldemort pour s'assurer qu'ils n'iront pas de son côté.

\- C'est vrai, concéda Sirius. Mais je vois mal ce qu'on peut leur offrir.

\- C'est pour ça que j'aimerais passer plus de temps à la Faim de Loup, dit Harry, afin de parler aux clients de Remus. En discutant avec eux, je pourrais apprendre ce qu'ils veulent et voir ce qu'on pourrait faire pour s'assurer leur loyauté. Pour les loups-garous, j'ai déjà une idée mais je ne sais pas comment faire ça, j'ai besoin de l'avis d'expert pour savoir si c'est faisable.

\- Raconte-moi, dit Sirius en croisant les mains sur la table devant lui. Je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

\- Salut cousin !

L'auror salua avec entrain le cousin de sa mère. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de se croiser depuis le mois de mars lorsque Sirius avait rendu visite à Androméda Tonks et s'entendaient bien.

\- Salut Harry ! Quoi de neuf ? Lui lança avec enthousiasme une Tonks aux cheveux roses lorsqu'elle sortit de la cheminée.

Sirius la salua avant de se rendre dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé glacé.

\- Ça va, ça va, répondit-il juste. Je suis impatient de commencer, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Je m'en doute, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Remus n'est pas là ?

\- Il travaille à la Taverne, lui rappela Harry.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle en se tapant le front.

Harry remarqua que ses joues avaient rosies.

\- Alors, comme il fait beau, reprit-elle, j'avais pensé faire ça dehors, ça te va ?

Après avoir acquiescé, Harry la conduisit dehors par la double porte vitrée et ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, les jambes croisées.

\- Bon, comme en janvier, on va se tenir les mains et tu vas devoir ressentit la magie en action lorsque je modifie la longueur et la couleur de mes cheveux. L'objectif d'aujourd'hui sera pour toi de ressentir finalement la même chose mais sans qu'on se tienne la main.

\- D'accord, je suis prêt, dit Harry, déterminé et excité à la fois.

Alors qu'ils se tenaient les mains, Harry ressentit une magie familière. Comme quelques mois plus tôt, il ne ressentait rien au premier abord mais finissait pas ressentir un fluide chaleureux remonter ses bras et lui donner des picotements au crâne.

Lors de leurs deux premiers essais, seuls les cheveux d'Harry changèrent. Au troisième, les cheveux de Tonks changèrent mais pas ceux d'Harry, ce qui posa problème car Harry avait alors les cheveux long et blond. Ce que l'auror rectifia rapidement, Harry ne voulant pas rester ainsi plus longtemps que nécessaire

Sirius leur apporta à chacun un verre de thé glacé puis partit s'asseoir sur l'un des transats pour les observer sans les gêner.

Au septième essai, se tenant une seule main sur les deux, Harry ne ressentit pas la magie venir de ses bras, mais plutôt de son torse avant qu'elle ne remonte vers son visage puis crée les picotements habituels.

Des éclats de rire lui firent ouvrir les yeux. Sirius, dans son transat, riait aux larmes. L'auror Tonks, elle, riait et s'essuyait les yeux, des larmes de rire dévalant ses joues. Elle avait retrouvé ses cheveux mi-long et roses jusque-là, rien d'inquiétant. Mais il craignait que ce ne soit ses propres cheveux qui aient provoqué la réaction de la sorcière.

\- J'ai encore des touffes roses, c'est ça ? Demanda Harry à contrecœur.

L'auror secoua la tête de gauche à droite en prenant de grandes respirations pour se calmer. De son côté, Sirius n'arrêtait pas de rire.

\- Non, non. Mais le but était de raccourcir tes cheveux et de les rendre roses, exactement comme les miens. A quoi as-tu pensé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry. Pourquoi ? A quoi je ressemble ?

\- Regarde, dit-elle en lui tendant un miroir de poche.

Ses cheveux étaient courts, comme s'il était allé chez le coiffeur, -ce qu'il avait prévu de faire cet été- mais au lieu d'être roses, ils étaient bleu foncé.

\- Ce n'est pas le résultat prévu, soupira Harry, découragé.

\- Eh bien non mais les voulais-tu vraiment roses ?

\- Non, avoua Harry en faisant la moue. Notre premier essai en janvier m'a un peu traumatisé, dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

\- Mais c'est super Harry ! Tu es parvenu à contrôler une partie de ton pouvoir ! Jusqu'à maintenant les changements que tu subissais étaient en lien avec les miens mais là, tu as choisi ta propre couleur !

Harry sourit, encouragé par cette bonne nouvelle.

\- Et j'ai ressenti quelque chose de différent cette fois, se rappela-t-il. La magie ne venait pas de mes mains mais de mon torse.

\- Tu as utilisé ta propre magie, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Les autres fois, ma magie influençait la tienne mais là, tu as agi sans influence. Tu viens de franchir une étape importante, lui dit-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour la formation ?

\- Ca veut dire que, maintenant, tu vas pouvoir réessayer sans que je te tienne les mains !

\- Harry !

Harry grogna, encore profondément endormie.

\- Harry !

Il se tourna, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. Il ignorait qui l'appelait avec cette voix douce mais voulait qu'on le laisse dormir.

\- HARRY !

Le cri le fit sursauter et, désorienté, se frotta les yeux. Il s'assit dans son lit et regarda dans sa chambre mais ne vit personne. Avait-il rêvé ?

\- Qui est là ?

\- Harry, prends ton miroir ! Entendit-il dire Daphné.

Il alluma la lumière et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet où se trouvait l'objet. Il le prit en main et fut ravi de pouvoir y contempler le visage de sa petite amie. Elle portait ses cheveux en chignon et était habillée d'une robe de soirée noire. Elle était magnifique.

\- Salut, dit Harry en se passant une main sur le visage. Tu t'apprête toujours ainsi pour aller dormir ? Tu es magnifique, en passant, ajouta-t-il avec le sourire le plus charmeur qu'il put étant donné sa fatigue.

\- Merci, dit-elle en rougissant, et non, je reviens d'un diner d'affaire avec mes parents. Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ta lettre, mes parents ont reconnu ta chouette et mon père m'a demandé de ne pas t'envoyer de lettre jusqu'à ce qu'il te réponde.

\- C'est rien, je comprends, dit Harry avec un sourire résigné. Mais je t'ai appelée plusieurs fois la semaine passée et tu n'as jamais répondu.

\- J'avais laissé mon miroir dans ma malle pour éviter qu'Astoria ne tombe dessus et je l'ai oublié jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Là, mes parents sont partis se coucher et Astoria est chez une amie donc ça me laissait le champ libre pour te parler.

Elle sourit timidement.

\- Ca m'a manqué, tu sais ? Avoua-t-elle. Nos conversations par miroir.

\- Moi aussi, dit le jeune Potter. Voir ton visage et entendre ta voix, ça m'avait manqué depuis deux semaines.

\- Je crois que mon père va répondre à ton invitation d'ici demain. Je l'ai entendu en parler avec ma mère mais je ne sais pas s'il va l'accepter ou la refuser. Tu as des nouvelles des autres ?

\- Neville viendra mais il ne sait pas ce que va décider sa grand-mère. Je n'ai pas encore eu de réponse des Zabini, des Davies ni d'Hermione.

\- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu inviterais Weasley ?

\- Ginny ? Eh bien, Mme Weasley m'a invité au Terrier -c'est leur maison- le soir-même pour fêter mon anniversaire. Et je me suis dit qu'inviter Ginny et pas Ron ferait peut-être bizarre, donc non.

\- Ah, d'accord, dit-elle simplement. Tu me manques, dit-elle soudainement. Parler à travers le miroir c'est bien mais ce n'est pas la même chose qu'en vrai.

\- Je sais, soupira Harry. Bientôt, promit-il. Si vous ne venez pas à ma fête, on fera en sorte de se voir à l'extérieur.

\- Bientôt, acquiesça la Serpentard.

Ils racontèrent à tour de rôle ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis leur retour de Poudlard puis s'endormirent, le miroir à la main.

Harry ne voyait que très peu Remus car il travaillait, prenait ses pauses et dormait à la taverne. Sirius ne s'y rendait presque plus car le loup-garou n'avait plus vraiment besoin de son aide, étant donnée ses deux jeunes employés. Alors ils se parlaient à travers les miroirs presque tous les jours.

Harry les avait tenu au courant de l'évolution de sa transformation en animagus mais n'avait pu le montrer qu'à Sirius en face. Remus dut se contenter de l'observer pour la première fois à travers le miroir.

Après deux semaines de réflexion et de nombreuses propositions, ce fut Remus qui trouva le surnom le plus réfléchi et qui plut à tout le monde.

Fauve.

Car la panthère en était un et que les trois premières lettres étaient les même que pour son faucon.


	33. Chapter 32

**Note de l'auteur :** **17 avril 2020**

Tous les chapitres de l'épilogue à chapitre inclus ont été corrigés.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32**

 **16 juillet**

\- Zzzz ! ZzZzZ !

\- Grmph…

\- ZZZzzzzZ !

\- Grmpp quoi ? Grmph… Aïe !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et se massa le cuir chevelu. Son ami le Nix lui avait tiré une mèche de cheveux pour le tirer du sommeil.

\- ZzZZz !

\- Oui Pixel, c'est bon, je suis réveillé, dit-il précipitamment pour empêcher le petit être volant de lui tirer à nouveau les cheveux.

Harry se frotta la joue douloureuse. Une grande ligne scindait le côté droit de son visage parce qu'il s'était endormie, la tête posée sur le bord de son manuel sur les portes et serrures magiques.

\- ZzZzzzzz ! ZzzZ ! S'exclama de plus belle le petit Nix en faisant claquer sa queue comme un fouet, signe d'agacement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Pixel ?

Le jeune Potter suivit son ami qui volait à vive allure en battant rapidement de ses petites ailes et qui le conduisait jusque dans la cuisine. Harry s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit plusieurs hiboux et chouettes alignés sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Quatre d'entre eux portaient dans leurs serres une lettre fermée par un blason familiale, une chouette brune lui délivrait une lettre ne portant aucun cachet et un hibou grand duc lui apportait une réponse du ministère.

\- Merci Pixel !

Il n'était peut-être que cinq heures du matin lorsque le petit être ailé l'avait réveillé mais plus vite il lisait ces lettres, plus vite il pourrait mettre ses plans en marche. Il libéra tous les volatiles de leur fardeau avant de leur servir des bols d'eau fraiche puis s'installa à table pour ouvrir et lire son courrier.

Il ouvrit tout d'abord la lettre qui n'était pas fermée par un cachet officiel : elle venait d'Hermione. Sa meilleure amie lui racontait être actuellement en Bulgarie depuis une semaine chez les Krum avec ses parents. Les parents de l'attrapeur mondialement connu faisaient visiter leur pays aux parents de la brune, laissant cette dernière faire du tourisme avec Victor. Ils avaient visités quelques musées archéologiques, deux monastères et la ville de Plovdiv. La description qu'en faisait Hermione ainsi que son écriture penchée témoignaient de son excitation, ce qui fait rire Harry. Elle écrivait timidement –si on pouvait dire d'une écriture qu'elle était timide- que Victor se comportait en parfait gentleman et qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, discutant tard le soir sur un des balcons de la propriété des Krum.

Elle lui racontait qu'il était prévu de visiter quelques villes de renom, comme Pomorié, Madjarovo, Bélogradtchik, Ardino et Koprivchtitza, la semaine qui suit avant de rentrer au Royaume Unis et de, bien sûr, venir à son anniversaire.

Il mit la lettre de la Gryffondor de côté et ouvrit celle de la mère de Blaise et du père de Tracy. Les réponses de Lady Zabini et Lord Davis étaient brèves mais positives. Celle de Lady Londubat était plus sèche. Mais positive aussi. Il ouvrit ensuite celle de Lord Greengrass :

#

 _Lord Potter,_

 _Je vous assure avoir eu bonne réception de votre invitation et vous confirme ma venue ainsi que celle de ma femme et de mes deux filles en ce trente-et-un juillet. J'aimerai également avoir l'occasion de discuter avec vous de l'offre faite à ma famille il y a quelques semaines ce même-jour._

 _J'autorise mon héritière et sa sœur cadette à rester quelques heures dans votre demeure le temps de célébrer votre anniversaire mais mes filles seront attendues au manoir Greengrass pour l'heure du dîner._

 _En attendant ce jour de célébration et discussion entre nos maisons, je vous envoie, Lord Potter, mes salutations distinguées._

 _Lord Daniel Greengrass_

 _Lord de la noble et ancienne famille des Greengrass_

#

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement : le père de Daphné était ouvert aux discussions concernant l'offre qu'il lui avait faite en avril et les Greengrass seraient présents à son anniversaire. Il mit le parchemin de côté, notant mentalement que cela devrait vouloir dire que Daphné était autorisé à lui envoyé des lettres désormais, et prit le dernier courrier.

#

 _Cher Monsieur Potter,_

 _C'est là une demande bien inhabituelle que vous me faite, surtout pour un sorcier de votre âge, mais je comprends tout l'intérêt que vous y apportez._

 _Ayant conscience de votre enfance dans le monde moldu et donc votre ignorance sur certaines facette du monde sorcier, je ne peux qu'accepter votre requête et demanderai à ma secrétaire de vous confectionner un badge vous donnant libre accès à tous les niveaux du ministère. Un fonctionnaire de chaque étage sera chargé chaque lundi et jeudi de vous faire visiter les bureaux ainsi que de vous expliquer les différentes tâches des membres de notre personnel._

 _Un jeune sorcier de votre trempe sera plus que le bienvenu pour travailler au ministère de la magie après l'obtention de votre diplôme et il est plus que naturel que je vous aide à trouver votre voie en vous montrant toutes les possibilités qui s'offre à vous._

 _Veuillez recevoir, Monsieur Potter, mes sentiments les meilleurs._

 _Cornélius Fudge_

 _Ministre de la Magie_

#

Harry mis le parchemin de côté, de très bonne humeur. Il commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner composé de fruits coupés en rondelles, d'œufs, de lard et de toasts tout en sifflotant.

Il avait pensé faire cette demande à la Directrice Bones puis s'était rétracté et avait joué de son nom en envoyant une lettre au Ministre. Il lui avait demandé s'il lui était possible de visiter les bureaux du Ministère parce qu'il souhaitait y faire carrière mais n'en savait pas assez sur les emplois existants pour se décider. Il lui avait dit que le rencontrer en personne l'avait impressionné et qu'il avait été très intéressé par ce que lui avait dit l'auror Shacklebolt sur son travail lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré à la soirée organisée par le professeur Slughorn.

Un peu de charme, de flatteries et d'innocence avait suffi à gonfler l'égo du Ministre et à le faire accepter non seulement sa demande mais aussi de lui donner libre accès à tous les étages du ministère. En somme, cela avait été aussi facile que de voler sa sucette à un bébé. En plus, il n'avait envoyé sa lettre que six jours plus tôt, donc Fudge lui avait répondu plutôt rapidement, ce qui était un bon point : il voulait bien se faire voir auprès du jeune Potter.

Pourquoi avoir demandé cette visite ? Eh bien, Harry avait plusieurs objectifs en tête et espérait pouvoir en atteindre au moins un.

Lors de la dernière réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Dumbledore avait demandé à Arthur Weasley et à Tonks de se relayer au Département des mystères. Mais Sirius en ignorait la raison, seuls les deux concernés ayant été mis au courant par le Directeur de Poudlard. Et bien qu'il sache qu'il lui serait difficile de savoir quel était le réel but de cette mission, il espérait au moins savoir quelle salle les deux sorciers devaient surveiller. Cela lui donnerait peut-être un indice sur les plans de Dumbledore.

Ensuite, être dans les bonnes grâces du Ministre. En informant la population du retour de Voldemort, Harry aurait été pris pour cible par le ministère et on aurait crié à la diffamation. Le jeune Potter regrettait que le Ministre ne soit pas prêt à la guerre à venir mais au moins le Gryffondor n'aurait pas à se préoccuper d'avoir la presse et le ministère sur son dos. Il pourrait vaquer à ses occupations tranquillement dans son coin.

De plus, comme l'acceptation de sa demande, avoir une bonne relation avec le Ministre lui donnerait des avantages dans le futur.

Finalement, Harry voulait en savoir plus sur les gens travaillant pour le monde magique. Après Ludo Verpey qui avait des problèmes d'argent avec les gobelins, Croupton Senior qui avait envoyé son parrain à Azkaban sans procès et découvert que son fils était un mangemort bien trop tard et le Ministre lui-même qui avait bien failli faire embrasser Croupton Junior par un détraqueurs sans l'intervention bienvenue de la Directrice Bones, Harry ne faisait pas confiance au ministère. A part Amélia Bones qui était aussi juste et incorruptible que le demandait son poste, il ignorait en qui il pouvait avoir confiance et, considérant que le ministère de la magie britannique dirigeait le monde magique de Grande-Bretagne -ce qui revenait à environ cinq cent mille sorciers- c'était vraiment inquiétant pour l'avenir de la Grande-Bretagne.

Alors quoi de mieux que de trainer dans les bureaux du Mministère, demandant aux fonctionnaires d'expliquer leur travail tout en sympathisant et utilisant son nom pour se faire des connexions ? Et si tous les mangemorts ou adeptes des idéaux de Voldemort agissaient comme Lucius Malfoy envers lui, les reconnaitre parmi les fonctionnaires ne seraient pas si difficile que ça. Du moins, il l'espérait. Soyez proches de vos amis et encore plus de vos ennemis, disait l'adage.

Harry servit le petit-déjeuner sur la table après l'avoir débarrassée de son courrier. Il devrait envoyer une courte missive avec le nom de son château aux invités et inscrire leurs noms dans le livre d'or afin de leur permettre d'entrer par sa cheminette. Il s'assit lorsqu'il entendit des pas approcher de la cuisine et vit son parrain entrer en baillant. Harry lui sourit et lui fit un câlin avant que l'ainé des deux ne s'installe à sa place et creuse dans son assiette.

Tout allait pour le mieux et il espérait que le penser n'allait pas lui porter malheur.

* * *

Harry signa sa lettre adressée à Gripsec et l'attacha à l'une des pattes d'Hedwige. Sa fidèle chouette partit après un hululement et le Gryffondor pu s'occuper d'attacher les courtes missives à l'intention de ses invités aux pattes des autres hiboux.

Quand ce fut fait, il descendit dans le hall, attendant que Sirius ne le rejoigne.

La veille, ils s'étaient rendus sur le Chemin de Traverse Sirius s'occupant de certains détails bancaires, Harry vadrouillant dans les allées de Fleury et Bott. Ils avaient déjeunés à La Faim de Loup et Sirius avait aidé Remus pendant deux heures alors qu'Harry observait sa clientèle. Il avait demandé à son oncle honoraire qui était les clients réguliers et il avait retenu quelques personnes parmi les vampires et les loups garous. Malheureusement, les premiers dormaient car c'était le jour et les autres étaient très méfiants. Harry les avait simplement salués avec un sourire pour leur montrer sa sympathie puis Sirius et lui étaient rentrés.

Aujourd'hui, ils y retournaient.

Sirius et Remus devaient se rendre à une réunion de l'Ordre à dix-neuf heures, ce qui arrangeait bien Harry. Il avait prévenu le loup-garou qu'il viendrait manger à la Taverne et lui avait assuré qu'il interviendrait s'il y avait un problème –à moins que ce ne soit trop dangereux pour lui- et cela lui permettrait de croiser les vampires si la réunion durait longtemps. Remus avait d'abord hésité, car les jeunes employés n'avaient pas encore eu affaire aux vampires en son absence, mais avait finalement décidé de leur laisser une chance, en espérant qu'aucun incident ne survienne.

Lui donnant le bras, Sirius les fit transplaner jusqu'à la zone d'arrivée aux abords du Chemin de Traverse. Ils traversèrent la rue, jetant un coup d'œil rapide aux vitrines de certains magasins mais ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois arrivée devant les locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ils y entrèrent, Sirius allant s'installer sur l'une des chaises dans la salle d'attente, Harry se dirigeant vers le bureau de la secrétaire.

\- Bonjour, Mr Handson est-il dans son bureau ?

\- Monsieur Potter, bonjour ! S'exclama la jeune femme après avoir sursauté en le reconnaissant. Monsieur Handson est bien dans son bureau, voulez-vous que je-

\- Inutile, je connais le chemin, lui dit Harry en prenant la direction dudit bureau.

Après avoir frappé, il ouvrit la porte sans attendre de réponse, sans pour autant faire de bruit. Après tout, il y avait peut-être quelqu'un d'autre et ne voulait pas déranger. Il était Lord mais pas impoli non plus.

\- Mons- Lord Potter ! Se rappela le Directeur de la rédaction. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Le vieil homme se leva prestement et lui tendit une main sûre. Harry la secoua.

\- Bonjour Willy. J'aurai une annonce à publier dans le numéro de demain, si c'est encore possible ou dans celui d'après-demain, le cas échéant.

\- Votre annonce sera lue demain par tous nos lecteurs, assura-t-il d'un vif hochement de tête.

\- Toutes les réponses à cette annonce viendront dans vos bureaux. Envoyez-moi une lettre pour que je vienne les chercher.

\- Sans problème, Lord Potter, dit-il en prenant le papier que lui tendait Harry. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée Lord Potter.

\- Bonne soirée à vous aussi, Willy.

Harry grimaça lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte. Appeler un adulte par son prénom n'était pas chose aisée pour lui mais il devait affirmer sa supériorité hiérarchique quand il en avait besoin.

\- Sirius, j'en ai fini ici, dit-il à l'intention de son parrain. Au revoir, Miss Mardone, dit-il ensuite pour se montrer poli, après avoir lu la petite plaque se trouvant à l'avant du bureau de la secrétaire.

\- Au revoir, Monsieur Potter ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Quittant les locaux du journal, ils se dirigèrent vers la limite entre le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes. Arrivé devant la taverne, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la large porte de la taverne de Remus. De l'extérieur, elle semblait être un pub-restaurant tout à fait normal, que l'on pourrait également trouvé dans le Londres moldu. On n'entendait aucun bruit mais on apercevait des silhouettes à l'intérieur sans pour autant voir les clients.

En entrant, le contraste fut saisissant : l'intérieur était décoré chaleureusement tout en restant sobre. Les couleurs -bleu, marron et gris- des tissus, du bois et des murs donnaient du cachet au lieu sans cela ne soit luxueux. L'espace avait été aménagé de façon à être pratique et confortable juste le strict nécessaire. Remus était au bar, secondé par un garçon aux cheveux bruns plus âgé qu'Harry, environ dix-huit ans. Il s'appelait Zeke. Anya, une fille du même âge, les cheveux noirs et courts, servait des repas en salle.

\- Salut Anya ! La salua Harry.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire mais ne lui répondit pas. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'il la voyait depuis qu'elle travaillait ici et, déjà, il l'aimait bien. Il avait découvert par Remus qu'elle avait un fort caractère et qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire, ce qui était un avantage quand on avait des créatures magiques comme clients. Harry était parvenu, par insistance, à la dérider, elle qui souriait peu et ne parlait presque pas. Elle ne parlait qu'aux clients et il s'agissait du strict minimum.

\- Salut Potter ! Le salua l'autre employé au bar.

\- Salut Zeke !

Le susnommé avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et était énergique, autant dans sa façon de travailler que dans son attitude envers les clients. Harry aimait bien sa bonne humeur et son sourire facile.

\- Harry, tu es sûr de vouloir rester ici ? Demanda Remus.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Harry. Allez-y, ne soyez pas en retard !

Après quelques dernières consignes à ses employés, Remus rejoignit Sirius à la porte et ils sortirent. Ils avaient prévu de prendre la cheminette du Chaudron Baveur pour plus de discrétion.

Harry s'assit au bar et Zeke lui servit une bière au beurre.

\- Pas d'alcool avant dix-sept ans, lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil en lui servant sa chope.

Harry lui sourit puis se retourna sur son tabouret, son regard balayant la salle.

Les rares gobelins à faire partie de la clientèle de la taverne ne venaient que tard le soir et pas très souvent habituellement, ils restaient à la banque ou chez eux. Les vampires pouvaient descendre dans la salle commune avant le coucher du soleil car il y avait un sortilège anti-ultraviolet sur les vitres. Il en vit d'ailleurs trois assis à une table au fond, de sexe masculin et au teint pâle. Ils avaient l'aspect d'homme ayant la cinquantaine et discutaient à voix basse. Un autre vampire, une femme cette fois ayant l'air d'avoir la trentaine, au teint pâle et aux cheveux bruns, était attablée seule deux tables plus loin et sirotait une grande tasse de ce qui semblait être du sang. Ce qu'Harry ne comprit pas. Normalement les gobelins et les vampires restaient en groupe. Seuls les loups garous venaient la plus part du temps seuls ou par deux. Il y en avait d'ailleurs une dizaine, et seuls deux d'entre eux étaient à la même table et, par les gestes affectueux qu'ils s'échangeaient, Harry supposa qu'ils formaient un couple.

Tentant sa chance, le jeune Potter prit sa chope et s'approcha de la vampire.

En temps normal, il serait effrayé. Après tout, ces créatures magiques étaient réputées pour leur charme envoutant et leur soif de sang. Selon le Clan auxquels ils appartenaient, soit ils buvaient au cou des humains consentants, soit au cou des humains non consentants. Pour ces derniers, l'issue du dîner était malheureuse la plupart du temps.

\- Bonsoir, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir là ?

La vampire ne lui répondit pas et reconnut à peine sa présence, son regard dirigé devant elle. Elle continua de siroter sa tasse de sang alors qu'il reculait la chaise face à elle. Lorsqu'il s'assit, il eut enfin une réaction : elle déposa sa tasse sur la table et l'observa.

Harry regarda le bois sinueux de la table en buvant sa bière au beurre. Il ne savait pas trop comment commencer cette conversation et si elle ne répondait pas du tout ? Autant commencer par un vampire seul, et par une femme qui plus est. Peut-être serait-elle moins méfiante ou plus encline à l'écouter ?

\- Je n'ai jamais vu de vampires avant, avoua Harry avec air gêné. Enfin si, la semaine passée et ici aussi mais jamais d'aussi près. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

La vampire continua de le regarder mais jamais dans les yeux. Son regard voyageait sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de cet endroit ? A ce que je sache, c'est le premier de ce genre en Grande-Bretagne. Je veux dire que c'est surement la première taverne britannique à accueillir tout le monde, et surtout les créatures magiques. C'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée, ajouta-t-il.

\- Un jeune sorcier comme vous ?

La voix de la créature était douce et basse.

\- Le patron fait partie de la famille, il est comme un oncle pour moi, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais à cause de son statut de loup-garou, il avait des difficultés à se trouver un logement et surtout un travail.

La femme le regarda de haut en bas, le visage impassible. Elle finit par légèrement plisser les yeux et parler

\- Et vous lui avez soufflé l'idée d'ouvrir une taverne pour nos genres ?

\- Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, dit Harry avec un sourire contrit. J'ai acheté l'endroit et je lui ai proposé de tenir la taverne. J'ai fait de lui le patron ainsi que le propriétaire pour des facilités administratives. Et qui de mieux qu'une créature magique pour tenir une taverne pour créatures magiques ? Conclut-il avec un sourire. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous en pensiez…

\- Le patron est poli et serviable, répondit-elle avec lenteur en détachant chaque syllabes. Le sang est de qualité et la jeune serveuse est à croquer, finit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

\- Je suis ravi que le service vous plaise je ferai part de vos compliments au patron.

Harry essayait de se montrer amusé- et il l'était un peu- mais il n'en oubliait pas, au fond, qu'il parlait à une vampire, créature très dangereuse qui buvait du sang, et restait sur ses gardes.

\- Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, dit-il en se levant. Je vous remercie pour la discussion. Je m'appelle Harry, ajouta-t-il en lui présentant sa main, Harry Potter.

\- Elisandre, lui répondit-elle après une seconde de silence.

Elle lui tendit la main pour serrer la sienne et Harry fit un baisemain, gentleman qu'il était. Et puis, avec une vampire, autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir ? Peut-être était-elle de l'aristocratie du dix-septième siècle et appréciait la galanterie, qui sait ?

\- Charmant prénom, je ne l'avais jamais entendu.

Les coins de ses lèvres se levèrent quelque peu au geste et au compliment.

\- Charmant, peut-être, mais désuet aujourd'hui. Appelez-moi Eli, Monsieur Potter.

\- Si vous m'autorisez à être aussi familier, je dois vous demander d'en faire de même et de m'appeler Harry.

Ses yeux rougeoyèrent brièvement.

\- Je préfère m'en tenir à Monsieur Potter.

\- Comme vous voulez, n'insista pas Harry.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas de la table, elle lui attrapa le poignet. Durement.

\- Evitez mes semblables, surtout lorsqu'ils sont en groupe. Vous n'aurez pas autant de chance qu'avec moi la prochaine fois, Harry Potter.

Il n'avait pas grimacé mais elle dut se rendre compte de la fermeté de sa prise car elle finit par lâcher rapidement son poignet.

\- Merci pour le conseil Eli. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

La vampire reprit la dégustation de sa tasse de sang alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bar.

* * *

Si Anya l'avait aperçue à la table d'Elisandre, elle n'en dit rien. Zeke, lui, ne l'avait pas vu, trop occupé au bar. Une heure passa et plusieurs clients –essentiellement des loups garous et un sorcier un peu louche- quittèrent l'établissement. Seuls deux loups garous –ils étaient reconnaissables par leurs traits tirés, leurs cicatrices et leurs vêtements de seconde main- entrèrent pour commander une boisson avant de partir.

Harry avait tenté d'entamer une discussion avec un loup-garou solitaire mais il l'avait rabroué avec rudesse puis il était allé voir un groupe de trois loups garous mais ils l'avaient regardé avec méfiance avant de lui demander d'aller voir ailleurs.

Peu importe. Avec tout ce que Remus lui avait dit sur sa condition et sur la vie des loups garous de Grande-Bretagne depuis la dernière guerre, le jeune Potter avait assez d'informations. De plus, son annonce lui donnerait des réponses assez tôt.

Il laissa une pile de flyers sur le comptoir du bar quand Sirius et Remus furent revenu de la réunion de l'Ordre et qu'ils repartirent au château avec son parrain.

* * *

Quatre jours plus tard, deux chouettes arrivèrent au Château d'Ambroise. Harry mangeait ses œufs brouillés quand Sirius se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre et que les deux volatiles entrèrent et se posèrent sur une des chaises inoccupées.

\- Mange d'abord, lui dit Sirius quand il vit son filleul se lever. Elles ne s'envoleront pas tout de suite.

Harry s'y conforma et termina rapidement son assiette, pressé de découvrir les nouvelles. Un hibou grand-duc arriva ensuite pour délivrer la Gazette, que Sirius s'empressa de lire en terminant son café. Quand le jeune Potter libéra les deux chouettes de leur fardeau, elles s'envolèrent par la fenêtre encore ouverte. Il y avait une lettre avec le sceau de Gringott -surement des nouvelles de Ragnock- et un colis venant de Willy Handson.

Harry alla dans sa chambre et déposa le tout sur son bureau. Non pas qu'il ait quelque chose à cacher à Sirius mais il arrivait mieux à se concentrer ici.

Le gobelin lui avait envoyé quelques documents.

Microsoft Inc. allait lancer une nouvelle version de leur logiciel d'exploitation -Harry n'y comprenait pas grand-chose- le mois prochain et le montant dont il allait bénéficier avec le lancement de Windows 95 était phénoménal.

Mais Harry était davantage intéressé par les autres documents. Ragnock ne lui avait envoyé de contrat immobilier que pour un ensemble de bâtiments. C'est qu'il devait être certain que cela correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'il avait demandé.

Et c'était le cas.

Sur les photos qui accompagnaient les documents, on pouvait voir deux grandes bâtisses de briques côte à côte, plusieurs cheminées et un toit -avec plusieurs pointes- conçu pour un éclairage efficace. Typique des bâtiments industriels. Et ils étaient abandonnés depuis quinze ans. Ils appartenaient au ministère moldu pour le moment et rien avait été prévu –ni réaménagement ni destruction des bâtiments. C'était parfait.

Harry écrivit sa réponse à Ragnock immédiatement et signa le contrat qui se trouvait face à lui. La somme de rachat des deux bâtiments au ministère moldu était dérisoire par rapport à ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Il ne manquait plus qu'à engager un briseur de sort affilié à Gringott pour installer une barrière autour du site afin de repousser les moldus et la première étape de son plan serait terminée.

Dans le colis que le Directeur de la rédaction lui avait envoyé, il trouva une trentaine de lettres. Harry pensait bien avoir des réponses mais pas autant et pas si rapidement. Il les étudia une par une. La plupart, voulant l'impressionner, avait envoyé des lettres de recommandations obtenues par d'éminents maitres de potion à la retraite ou encore au service du ministère anglais ou étranger. Certains avaient des curriculum vitae si longs qu'Harry se demanda bien l'âge qu'ils devaient avoir.

Alors il fit un tri.

Une pile de candidats ayant entre trente et cinquante ans. Entre assez expérimenté pour brasser la potion tue-loup et assez jeune pour le respecter. Il ne voulait pas d'un sorcier de soixante ans lui parlant comme s'il était un gosse et lui un vieux sage. Il en avait assez avec un Dumbledore, pas la peine d'en côtoyer d'autres. Il y avait sept candidats.

Une pile de candidats ayant une expérience hors de l'ordinaire et n'essayant pas de le charmer avec le nom de leurs patrons –ou le manque de patron car travaillant à leur compte. Cela fit une pile de quatre candidats.

La dernière pile fut pour tous les candidats ne répondant à aucun de ces critères. Donc une vingtaine de sorciers.

Aux onze potionnistes sélectionnés, il envoya une lettre afin d'organiser une rencontre le vingt aout. Il leur révèlerait l'adresse où aurait lieu l'entretien d'embauche cinq jours avant. Ses plans avançant, il pouvait désormais se concentrer sur la planification de son anniversaire.


	34. Chapter 33

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

 **(Oui, oui, je commence à a voir la flemme de citer tout le monde ahah).**

 **Note de l'auteur 1 :** Surpriiiiise ! J'ai une semaine d'avance ! Mais ce que j'avais prévu a pris beaucoup plus de mots que je ne le pensais donc l'anniversaire et les discussions amicales et amoureuses seront dans le prochain chapitre.

 **Note de l'auteur 2 : **Les choses commencent à bouger dans le monde magique (ou seulement au château d'Ambroise ?) ! Harry prend son rôle de Lord au sérieux et il y a des indices, toujours plus d'indices, dans ce chapitre concernant les deux bâtiments/usines qu'Harry a acheté(e)s. Mais je ne vais pas tout vous révéler pour le moment, ce serait trop facile ;)

 **Note de l'auteur 3 :** si vous voyez des fautes (genre qui piquent aux yeux), n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je n'ai pas de beta donc… se relire soi-même n'est pas toujours concluant (je trouve parfois une ou deux fautes dans les anciens chapitres des mois plus tard :p ). Heureusement, j'en fais peu normalement !

* * *

 **Chapitre 33**

 **Mercredi 28 juillet 1995**

 _Quarante-huit._

 _Quarante-neuf._

 _Cinquante._

Harry termina sa dernière pompe puis s'allongea sur le dos quelques secondes pour souffler. Il entendit un long soupir à sa droite. Pixel s'était écroulé après quelques pompes sur ses bras frêles et tremblotants. Mais il avait tenu bon pendant la minute de gainage.

Harry secoua la tête en riant. Le nix s'était mis en tête de faire comme lui depuis qu'il s'était levé il y a une demi-heure. Ils avaient fait une minute de gainage, puis une cinquantaine d'abdominaux –juste vingt pour Pixel- avant de refaire une minute de gainage et une cinquantaine de pompes.

Le jeune Potter se leva et tapota son short sur lequel des brins d'herbe s'étaient collés. Suivi par son ami volant, il rentra dans le château pour se rendre dans sa chambre où il avait fait apparaitre et installé par magie une échelle horizontale à douze barreaux. Pixel ne pourrait pas l'imiter cette fois-ci, les barreaux étant trop éloignés pour la petite créature alors le petit être ailé alla s'allonger sur son lit. Harry fit dix allers et retours, les six premiers tirant sur ses bras mais sans trop le fatiguer, les quatre derniers étant plus douloureux, plus longs et plus fatigants.

\- Je te prépare le lavabo pour un bain Pixel ?

Depuis le début de l'été, Pixel avait abandonné son écharpe sur le chevet du jeune Potter car il faisait trop chaud mais continuait à porter des petits bermudas colorés et des marcels assortis. Mais il continuait d'avoir chaud et cela empêchait le nix de voler autant qu'il le faisait à Poudlard car cela lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie. Alors, chaque jour, Harry lui faisait prendre un bain d'eau tiède pour le rafraichir.

Le nix leva un bras flemmard et lui fit un geste vague de la main.

\- Plus tard ?

\- ZzZ… ZzZ…

Bon. Cela voulait dire oui.

Harry prit une douche et se changea. Un bermuda vert kaki, un marcel blanc et un passage rapide de la brosse dans ses cheveux. Bon. Ils étaient encore un peu trop longs. Ses cheveux lui chatouillaient la nuque et débordaient de ses oreilles.

Les mains sur les rebords du lavabo, le regard fixé sur ses cheveux dans le miroir, Harry ferma les yeux et suivit les instructions que Tonks lui répétait inlassablement lors de ses leçons de métamorphomagie. Une agréable chaleur commença à apparaitre au niveau de son torse et se répandit doucement vers son cou puis son crâne et son visage. Il ressentit des picotements sur son cuir chevelu puis la chaleur disparut. Quand il ouvrit les yeux et s'observa dans le miroir, Harry sourit en constatant qu'il avait réussi : ses cheveux étaient plus courts à l'arrière et sur les côtés, juste un peu plus long sur le dessus.

Il sortit un pot de gel de l'armoire se trouvant en dessous de la vasque, en mit sur ses doigts et les passa dans ses cheveux, d'arrière en avant afin de légèrement les relever.

( www. biciurbana coupe-cheveux-garcon-court- coupe-de-cheveux-garcon-5-ans- 59256/).

Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de sa coupe de cheveux, il sortit de la salle de bain puis de sa chambre, suivi de Pixel. Arrivés dans la cuisine, Harry vit que la table avait déjà été mise que beaucoup –trop- de nourriture les attendaient. Sirius n'étant pas en vue, cela devait sans doute être Dobby qui était venu leur cuisiner tout ça avant de repartir pour la chaumière en Irlande -Harry lui avait demandé d'y faire le ménage, une partie seulement de la maison étant en ruine et le reste viable.

Une chaleur caniculaire exceptionnelle pour le Royaume-Unie entra par la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine suivie d'un hibou brun et noir. Harry délivra le volatile de son fardeau –le journal- puis lui servi un bol d'eau. Le rapace but un peu avant de repartir.

Le jeune Potter s'installa nouveau à table au moment où Sirius arriva, habillé d'un pantalon blanc et d'une chemise bleu ciel à manches courtes.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu peux supporter de porter ça avec une chaleur pareille, dit Harry en déroulant la Gazette.

\- Tout est une question de classe, Harry, lui répondit Sirius. Est-ce que j'ai chaud ? Oui. Mais est-ce que je suis classe ? Carrément ! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Si tu veux souffrir, c'est ton problème, dit juste Harry.

 _« Mort mystérieuse et multiple de moldus : un autre quartier touché ! »_

Harry serra les dents en lisant l'article. C'était la deuxième fois que tout un quartier moldu était touché par one-ne-sait-quoi et avait pour résultat la mort de tous les habitants dudit quartier : des moldus. Du moins, le ministère disait ne pas en connaitre la cause. Mais quand on savait que Voldemort était de retour, il n'était pas compliqué de comprendre que les mangemorts avaient frappé.

Lors de la réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix de la semaine précédente, Tonks et Shackelbolt avaient rapporté qu'aucune blessure ni trace de potions ou poisons n'avaient été retrouvé. La seule cause de décès possible trouvée avait été le sort de la mort. Cela avait suffi à convaincre Dumbledore et ses disciples que Voldemort commençait tout doucement à semer le doute et la terreur dans le monde sorcier.

Malheureusement, le ministre avait choisi de déclarer à la presse qu'un groupe d'assassin, peut-être des anciens mangemorts ou d'autres sorciers noirs qui s'étaient rassemblés, voulaient montrer la supériorité des sorciers en tuant des moldus. Mais Voldemort n'était mentionné nulle part. Si les assassins étaient des anciens mangemorts, ils n'avaient pas de chef et tuaient ensemble car ils en avaient l'habitude lors de la première guerre.

Mais Harry préféra que les sorciers pensent cela. Ils feraient confiance aux aurors pour arrêter les coupables –qui, pour le moment, ne tuaient pas de sorciers. Qu'ils apprennent que Voldemort dirigeaient les dits assassins ne feraient que faire peur aux sorciers. Il était encore trop tôt.

Harry tendit la gazette à Sirius qui ne fut pas surpris en lisant la Une. Le jeune Potter termina son yaourt et son toast puis se dirigea vers le salon : Tonks ne devrait pas tarder.

* * *

 **30 juillet**

La dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi nerveux, c'était lors de sa rencontre avec Lord Greengrass. Comme cette fois-là, il ignorait quelle réaction il aurait à sa proposition et si elle serait acceptée. Il avait su par Remus que la pile de flyers avait diminuée de moitié mais il ignorait si quelqu'un se présenterai à la réunion qu'il avait prévu pour aujourd'hui.

Comme d'habitude, il arriva au Chemin de Traverse au bras de Sirius et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la Faim de Loup. Remus rejoint Sirius dès qu'ils franchirent le pas de la porte et ils partirent pour la réunion de l'Ordre, laissant Zeke et Anya s'occuper de la Taverne et Harry vaquer à ses plans.

Le jeune Potter commanda un soda barbe à papa -l'entreprise d'Hélène Marshall sponsorisant la Taverne, Remus avait des réductions lorsqu'il commandait les boissons crées par Harry et Madame Marshall- et attendit quelques minutes que sonnent dix-huit heures. Puis il monta les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage et rentra dans la salle de réunion numéro quatre puis attendit.

La salle contenait plusieurs tables placées en U et pouvait accueillir une quarantaine de personne. Il avait choisi cette salle car elle lui permettait de voir toutes les personnes assises, tout en restant debout, ce qui attirerait les regards sur lui.

Après dix minutes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit et trois hommes entrèrent après avoir longuement observé la salle. En le voyant, les trois loups garous se regardèrent mutuellement, mi méfiant, mi curieux. Harry essaya, en souriant, de se montrer confiant et inoffensif. Il ne voulait ni les effrayer ni les faire partir. Il leur dit de prendre place, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils jetaient des regards dans tous les coins sans même envisager de s'asseoir.

Cinq minutes après, sept autres loups garous –quatre hommes et trois femmes- entrèrent et imitèrent leur prédécesseur avant de s'asseoir à leur tour. D'autres loups garous entrèrent au compte-goutte durant les quinze prochaines minutes. A dix-huit heures trente, Harry décida qu'il avait attendu assez longtemps et commença.

\- Bonsoir à tous. Je voulais tous d'abord vous remercier pour votre présence ce soir. Je sais que la méfiance et le rejet font partie de votre quotidien et donc qu'il n'a pas été facile pour vous de croire en ma proposition de travail et de venir ici.

Les vingt-sept loups garous le regardèrent en silence. Les femmes étaient peu nombreuses : elles n'étaient que six mais avaient toutes choisi de s'asseoir au plus près de lui. Les hommes avaient préféré les chaises les plus éloignées.

\- Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, je m'appelle Harry Potter. Alors je sais que je peux vous paraitre un peu jeune pour vous proposer un emploi. Mais ce ne sont pas mes presque quinze années de vies qui doivent vous influencer mais le patrimoine lié à ma famille. La société sorcière actuelle et sa façon de vous traiter me déplait et je veux changer ça. Un homme que je considère comme mon oncle et qui est sans doute la personne la plus gentille et la plus désintéressée que je connaisse est un loup garou et j'ai décidé de l'aider en le faisant propriétaire de cet endroit. J'aimerai revaloriser l'image des loups garous en vous faisant participer à un projet qui vous bénéficiera à tous.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que ton projet va nous intéresser gamin ? Demanda un loup garou dans le fond.

Il portait une veste en jean malgré la chaleur qui dominait la salle, était coiffé d'une tresse grossière et portait une barbe broussailleuse d'une vingtaine de centimètres.

\- Je peux connaitre votre nom ? Demanda Harry.

\- Gustus, grogna l'homme baraqué après hésitation.

\- Eh bien Gustus, j'allais y venir mais si cela peut vous aider à vous intéresser davantage à ce que je vais vous dire, voici ce que je vous propose : un emploi rémunéré, un endroit pour dormir, des potions tue-loup distribuées gratuitement chaque mois, un large terrain privé pour courir sous votre forme de loup et une autre proposition d'emploi à la fin du premier contrat.

A ces offres, les loups garous se tournèrent complètement vers lui.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ? Demanda une femme loup garou à l'avant.

\- Votre nom ?

\- Indra, dit-elle froidement mais plus facilement que son homologue masculin.

\- Je vous ai déjà donné les principales raisons pour lesquelles je voulais que ce projet soit fait par des loups garous mais, Indra, si vous voulez vraiment savoir, je veux que mon projet reste secret jusqu'à ce qu'il soit terminé. Et je préfère mettre une vingtaine de loups garous au courant tout en leur offrant des conditions de travail plus que décente plutôt que de payer des ouvriers sorciers qui pourraient trouver un travail beaucoup plus facilement que vous. De plus, je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Alors pourquoi pas ?

La femme noir au crâne rasé s'assit plus droit –si c'était possible- sur sa chaise et ne posa plus de question.

Harry sortit des documents de sous sa robe de sorcier. Il en sortit les photos des deux bâtiments achetés ainsi que les plans du terrain et les donna à la première louve garou de chaque côté pour les faire passer. Il les laissa étudier les photos une quinzaine de minutes puis reprit la parole :

\- Que pensez-vous de ces bâtisses ?

\- La première est en ruines, lâcha une louve garou devant.

\- Il ne reste plus que les fondations et quelques murs porteurs, dit un autre.

\- La deuxième a encore un toit fonctionnel mais plus de fenêtres, renchérit un loup garou à l'arrière. Qui en voudrait ?

\- Je les ai achetées, dit Harry sans leur laisser le temps de réagir. Que pensez-vous du terrain ?

\- Il est grand, répondit avec hésitation un loup garou d'une vingtaine d'année. Les bâtisses aussi.

\- Assez grand pour qu'une cinquantaine de loups garous y courent sans se bousculer, fit remarquer Gustus qui commença à comprendre.

\- En effet, confirma Harry. J'avais espéré que vous soyez un peu plus nombreux mais votre nombre devrait suffire. Je souhaite vous engager pour rénover ces deux bâtiments. Celui avec le toi fonctionnel aura des lits de camps au dernier étage. Il suffira de mettre des vitres en attendant d'y mettre les nouvelles fenêtres. Ce sera votre espace privé pour dormir, je ne serais pas autorisé à y entrer sans votre permission avant la fin du chantier.

\- Qu'en est-il du salaire ? Demanda Indra. Tu as dit que ce serait rémunéré.

\- Oui. A propos de ça, j'avais pensé à quatre-vingt gallions par mois (environ 580 euros). Je sais que c'est peu, dit rapidement Harry en haussant la voix lorsque les loups garous s'indignèrent et grognèrent. Je sais qu'un sorcier moyen gagner deux fois plus mais, en plus de votre salaire, je vous offre un endroit où dormir tous les soirs et pas seulement les soirs de travail, un terrain pour votre loup et une dose gratuite de potion tue-loup chaque mois pour toute la durée du contrat.

La plupart des loups garous s'étaient calmés après ses paroles, bien que deux d'entre eux ne se fussent pas encore rassis sur leur chaise.

\- Je pense que toutes ces conditions de travail rendent le salaire plus acceptable, non ? Demanda-t-il à l'intention des deux loups garous toujours debout.

Ces derniers se rassirent en grognant.

\- Le projet devrait être mis à terme dans vingt-quatre mois sous réserve d'accidents ou d'événements exceptionnels pouvant ralentir les travaux. A la fin du chantier, quatre types d'emplois vous seront proposés et, que vous les acceptiez ou non, vous repartiez tous avec une lettre de recommandation de ma part. Autant utiliser mon nom à bon escient, n'est-ce pas ?

A ces mots, Indra eut un petit sourire mais si fugace qu'Harry pensa qu'il l'avait peut-être imaginé. Les loups garous discutèrent entre eux, certains grognant, d'autres souriants enfin et les autres restant silencieux et pensifs.

\- Si on accepte le job, dit un loup garou aux cheveux longs et roux, on peut avoir de la potion tue-loup pour la prochaine pleine lune ?

Celle de juillet étant passée de six jours, sa question était justifiée.

\- Le brassage ne commencera qu'à la fin du mois prochain mais, si vous acceptez de travailler pour moi, je peux vous promettre que vous aurez chacun votre dose de potion tue-loup pour la pleine lune du vingt-quatre septembre.

Les loups garous reprirent les discussions entre eux, hochant la tête, certains avec satisfaction, les autres avec méfiance.

\- Et si on passait maintenant aux détails de mon projet ? Pour ces deux bâtisses, je voudrais…

* * *

 **31 juillet**

\- Dépêche-toi Sirius, ils ne vont pas tarder ! Cria Harry dans le hall.

Il était dix heures moins le quart et la nervosité du jeune Lord ne cessait de s'intensifier. Lui qui pensait qu'avec de l'entrainement, il se sentirait mieux, c'était tout le contraire : cette réunion le stressait encore plus que celle avec les loups garous la veille.

Son parrain descendit les escaliers quelques secondes plus tard, rajustant le col de sa robe au blason de la famille Black et se plaignant de sa tenue.

\- Je déteste toutes ces formalités. Oui, j'avais chaud avec mon pantalon et ma chemise mais là je bouillonne ! Et pourtant la pièce est fraiche grâce au sort de rafraichissement de l'air.

\- Dans deux heures, ce sera fini et on pourra s'habiller plus légèrement, le raisonna Harry. Là, j'ai besoin que tu te montres confiant devant eux et que tu m'appuies dans mes décisions. Tu peux faire ça ?

\- Je suis ton soutien moral, physique et politique, lui assura Sirius en posant une main sur son épaule qu'il serra. Ne t'en fais pas, d'accord ? Je suis juste derrière toi.

Ils se rendirent dans le salon et se placèrent face à la cheminée mais à quelques mètres pour laisser leurs invités entrer.

Le premier à arriver fut Lord Davis. Il fut immédiatement suivi de Lady Zabini puis de Lord Greengrass. Harry s'avança pour leur serrer la main, l'air solennel, et fit un baisemain respectueux à la mère de Blaise. Il avait laissé apparaitre la chevalière des Potter à son doigt en espérant que ça l'aide à être pris au sérieux.

\- Lord Davis, Lady Zabini, Lord Greengrass, bienvenue dans mon humble demeure.

Sirius les salua à son tour comme Harry l'avait fait, Lord Greengrass le félicitant pour sa victoire au procès, puis la grand-mère de Neville apparut dans les flammes émeraude une minute plus tard. Elle portait des robes couleur lilas et l'horrible chapeau qu'Harry avait vu en troisième année sur l'épouvantard de son ami.

\- Lady Londubat, je vous remercie de votre présence et vous souhaite la bienvenue au Château d'Ambroise, lui dit Harry.

\- Vous pourriez apprendre vos manières à mon petit-fils, lui dit la vieille femme avec un air sévère.

\- Je peux vous assurer, Lady Londubat, que vous lui avez déjà inculquez les bonnes manières, lui répondit Harry, espérant ne pas avoir été trop insolent.

\- Si vous le dites, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

\- La salle à manger a été aménagée afin de vous recevoir et des boissons fraiches vous seront servies sous peu, lui dit Harry. SI vous voulez bien me suivre.

En passant devant Sirius qui fermerait la marche, ce dernier lui dit un clin d'œil discret, à la fois pour le rassurer qu'il agissait correctement et aussi pour qu'il se détende. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et il était nerveux. Il craignait de dire des choses qui seraient mal interprétées ou qui vexeraient ses invités. Malgré l'apprentissage accéléré de Sirius et Remus et des conseils de Ragnock depuis l'été dernier, il n'avait que quatorze ans -presque quinze- après tout.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, Harry et Sirius au bout de la table, les femmes d'un côté et les hommes de l'autre, et que le thé glacé fut servi, Harry se racla la gorge, nerveux.

\- Détendez-vous Lord Potter, lui dit Lord Greengrass avec un sourire rassurant. Vous avez bien fait lors de notre rencontre précédente. Vous ferez bien à celle-ci également.

Harry le remercia d'un sourire. Les autres personnes avaient vu sa chevalière mais n'avait pas commenté. Comme Lord Greengrass l'avait appelé Lord Potter, il espérait que les autres en feraient de même.

\- Je voulais d'abord vous remerciez d'avoir répondu positivement à mon invitation. Je sais que j'ai été assez vague quant au sujet de cette réunion mais je ferais en sorte que ce ne soit pas une perte de votre temps. Le ministère a essayé de cacher ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois, interdisant la parution de certains articles susceptible de créer la panique dans le monde magique mais, surtout, le ministère se voile la face.

Sirius lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il continue.

\- Je n'ai pas de pensine pour vous montrer ce qu'il s'est passé mais je vais essayer de vous décrire les événements du mieux que je peux et si la véracité de mes propos est mise en doute, j'ai, en ma possession, du Veritaserum que je suis tout à fait prêt à ingérer.

Se faisant, Harry sortit une petite fiole de cristal de la poche de sa robe et la posa face à lui. Le liquide incolore mais épais semblait familier pour les Lords et Ladys car ils ne demandèrent pas de preuve que c'était bien ce qu'il prétendait. Il attendit quelques secondes pour regarder les personnes présentes puis continua :

\- Le soir du vingt-cinq janvier, il a été découvert que le professeur Maugrey n'était autre que Barty Croupton Junior, mangemort sensé se trouver à Azkaban sous polynectar. Il a révélé sous l'effet du Veritaserum qu'il voulait me faire entrer dans le Tournoi afin que j'arrive jusqu'à la dernière Tâche où il avait prévu de transformer la coupe des Trois Sorciers en portoloin. Ceci ayant pour but de m'amener jusqu'à son maitre qu'il a confirmé être vivant mais sans corps. Lorsque le Ministre, averti des événements, est arrivé à Poudlard, sa première décision a été de le condamner au baiser du détraqueur car il ne voulait pas croire ce que disait Croupton Junior malgré le sérum de vérité.

Seul Lord Davis réagit à ses propos, les autres se contentant de l'écouter et d'attendre qu'il ait fini de parler.

\- Et comment savez-vous ce qu'a dit Barty Croupton Junior lors de son interrogatoire ?

\- Il a été interrogé une première fois par le professeur Dumbledore avant que le Ministre ne soit averti et j'étais présent puisque c'est moi qui ai découvert le vrai Alastor Maugrey enfermé dans sa malle à plusieurs compartiments.

\- Et comment avez-vous découvert cela ? Demanda Lady Londubat, méfiante.

\- Je ne peux pas vous révéler tous mes secrets, Lady Londubat, j'espère que vous me comprenez, dit Harry avec un sourire poli.

\- Nous n'avons pourtant pas entendu parler d'un possible procès le concernant, dit le père de Daphné.

\- A ma connaissance, il est toujours dans l'une des cellules du Ministère. Vivant et étroitement surveillé. Lui donner un procès libérerait les informations qu'il nous a révélées lors de son interrogatoire à Poudlard et je crois que le Ministre essaie de cacher ces informations au Magenmagot et au peuple.

\- A votre connaissance ? Releva Lady Zabini.

\- Je connais des aurors, dit vaguement Harry. Je vais maintenant vous raconter les événements du vingt-quatre juin dernier.

\- Le jour de la Troisième Tâche, dit Lord Greengrass.

\- Oui, confirma Harry. Ce que tout le monde ignore, à part le Ministre, Ludo Verpey, Olympe Maxime, Igor Karkaroff, Dumbledore, certains professeurs et Lord Black…

Harry choisit de ne pas évoquer Remus et ses amis.

\- … c'est que j'ai été enlevé à la fin de la Troisième Tâche.

Harry entendit Sirius prendre une grande inspiration. Il savait que parler de son enlèvement par Queudver avait tendance à le mettre hors de lui.

\- Le professeur Flitwick devait transformer la coupe en portoloin, amenant le vainqueur devant la forêt. Mais, quand je l'ai touchée, rien n'est arrivé.

\- Dumbledore a découvert que Filius Flitwick avait été touché par un sort de confusion, intervint son parrain. Il ne se rappelait plus s'il avait ou non enchanté la coupe.

\- Savons-nous qui est responsable du sort ?

\- Peter Pettigrew, répondit Harry.

\- Balivernes ! Peter Pettigrew est bien trop faible et idiot pour ça ! S'écria Lady Londubat.

\- Pourtant il a survécu toutes ces années où on l'a cru mort. Surement l'avons-nous sous-estimé, vous ne pensez pas ? Demanda rhétoriquemnt Sirius, essayant de ne pas s'énerver sur la vieille femme.

\- Est-ce également lui qui vous a enlevé ? Les interrompit Lord Greengrass en se tournant vers Harry.

\- Oui, répondit le jeune Potter. Il m'a assommé par derrière puis, quand je me suis réveillé, je faisais partie d'un rituel devant créer un corps pour Voldemort.

Lady Londubat, Lord Davis et Lord Greengrass frissonnèrent en entendant son nom.

\- Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails mais il a utilisé mon sang et le rituel a réussi. Voldemort a maintenant un corps et il peut me toucher.

\- Comment ça « il peut vous toucher » ? Demanda Lady Zabini en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Avant il ne pouvait pas me toucher. Dumbledore m'a expliqué que ma mère avait usé d'une vieille magie lorsqu'elle m'a protégée de Voldemort. Son amour et son sacrifice empêchait Voldemort de me toucher et d'y survivre. Quirinus Quirrel a essayé et il est tombé en cendres.

\- Alors les rumeurs sont vraies ? Demanda Lord Davis. Quirrel était possédé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

\- Oui, confirma Harry. Le visage de Voldemort se trouvait à l'arrière de son crâne, caché sous son turban. Mais, pour en revenir au vingt-quatre juin, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir grâce à un portoloin d'urgence et finalement à revenir à Poudlard. J'ai tout dit à Dumbledore le lendemain mais je n'ai pas évoqué la présence de Voldemort ni le rituel au Ministre. Je me suis contenté de lui dire que Pettigrew m'avait enlevé et avait essayé de me tuer pour finir ce qu'avait commencé son défunt maitre.

\- Cet idiot, dit soudainement Lady Londubat. Vous avez bien fait de ne rien lui dire : qui sait comment il aurait réagi ?

Harry ne s'attendait pas qu'elle soit de son avis mais il en fut ravi.

\- Il aurait paniqué ou pire : il aurait caché cette information à la population, dit Lord Greengrass, comme il l'a fait avec Barty Croupton Junior.

\- Et quiconque racontant la vérité serait traité comme un menteur ou comme un fou par le ministère, ajouta Lady Zabini.

\- Mais pourquoi nous avoir invités ? Demanda Lord Davis en croisant les bras. Je doute que ce ne soit que pour nous raconter le retour au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres et je doute que vous nous ayez choisis au hasard.

\- Vous êtes à la tête des familles les plus anciennes et les plus nobles du Royaume-Uni. Vous avez du pouvoir en politique, vous avez des moyens et des contacts et, par-dessus tout, vous ne croyez pas aux idéaux de Voldemort.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir invité Lady Bones et Lord Abbot ? Ils correspondent également à vos critères, dit Lord David, méfiant.

\- Il est encore trop tôt pour Lady Bones, dit Harry en restant vague. J'ignore encore ce qu'il en est de ses relations avec le Ministères et Dumbledore. Quand à Lord Abbot, il est fidèle à Dumbledore. De plus, je prévois d'étendre ma proposition à d'autres familles à l'avenir si c'est possible.

Il soupira.

\- Si je vous ai choisi en premier, c'est aussi parce que je suis ami avec vos enfants. Etre proche de moi, c'est se mettre en danger. Je le sais. Je trouve donc normal de proposer ma protection à mes amis et à leur famille.

\- Vous recherchez des gens neutres, comprit Lady Zabini. Mais les gens neutres ont tendance à le rester, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant avec les yeux plissés.

\- Voldemort et ses mangemorts ne vous ont donc jamais approchés la dernière fois ? N'ont-ils pas menacé votre vie ? Celle de vos proches malgré votre neutralité ?

\- Nous sommes restez neutres malgré tout, dit Lord Greengrass.

\- Pas tout le monde, fit remarquer Harry sans évoquer l'oncle de Daphné.

Mais il comprit le jeune Lord et hocha gravement la tête.

\- Si Lord Potter vous a invité aujourd'hui, c'est pour trois raisons, leur dit Sirius. La première est que vous soyez informé et donc préparé à ce qui finira par arriver : la guerre. La deuxième est que vous puissiez étudier toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à vous.

\- La troisième, reprit Harry, est que j'ai une proposition à vous faire. Deux camps existaient durant la première guerre : celui de Voldemort et celui de Dumbledore. Mais cela me pose problème pour la guerre à venir car je suis contre Voldemort et ses idéaux mais je ne suis pas pour les méthodes de Dumbledore. Etre neutre n'est pas une solution fiable, définitive ou même sécuritaire. Etre neutre, c'est être seul contre tous. Voldemort et ses mangemorts vous menacent, vous persécutent, tuent vos proches quand vous refusez de les rejoindre. On vous considère de son côté si vous ne rejoignez pas Dumbledore ou ne proclamez pas haut et fort votre aversion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses idéaux.

Harry les regarda tour à tour, laissant ses propos mijoter dans leur esprit.

\- Vous n'êtes pas avec Dumbledore, Lord Black ? Vous avez pourtant combattu à ses côtés il y a quinze ans, commenta Lady Londubat.

\- Ses intentions ne sont pas mauvaises, répondit son parrain. Mais, malheureusement, ses décisions ne sont pas toujours justes ou adéquates. Il observe, donne une seconde chance à ceux qui ne la méritent pas et il n'agit pas. Ça a peut-être suffisamment fonctionné la dernière fois mais il est désormais temps de faire les choses autrement.

\- C'est pourquoi je vous propose une alliance, reprit Harry avec confiance.

Il espérait que sa nervosité et ses doutes ne transperçaient pas dans sa voix.

\- Restez neutres si vous le souhaitez, c'est ce que je veux aussi, mais ne vous isolez pas. Allions-nous, entraidons-nous. Restez neutres mais intelligemment.

\- Il va falloir être plus précis par ce que vous entendez par « alliance » Lord Potter, dit Lady Zabini en se penchant en arrière dans sa chaise. Une alliance entre personnes neutres durant la guerre ? Comment ?

\- Et pourquoi vous ? Renchérit Lady Londubat.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Parce que je suis le seul à vous le proposez, dit Harry.

Après avoir dit cela, il se rendit compte que c'était un peu arrogant mais chassa cette pensée de son esprit

\- L'alliance que je vous propose est basée sur la confiance et la protection. La protection de votre personne, de vos familles mais aussi des familles qui n'ont plus d'abris, des familles qui n'ont rien demandés ou qui ne peuvent pas se protéger elles-mêmes. La protection des enfants pendant que leurs parents combattront les mangemorts, la protection des orphelins qui n'ont plus personne pour prendre soin d'eux.

A ces mots Harry baissa les yeux pour reprendre son souffle puis reprit :

\- Cette alliance n'est pas basée sur le combat physique. Je veux que l'information puisse circuler librement, que l'on soit là les uns pour les autres en cas d'attaques des mangemorts, que nous controns les votes bénéfiques aux actions des disciples de Voldemort et appuyons ceux qui les ralentiront ou les arrêteront. Mettez vos contacts, votre pouvoir politique, votre richesse, vos connaissances et vos aptitudes au service des autres. En échange, je vous assure ma protection qui se base sur le sort du Fidelitas et la magie de ma famille. Et, s'il le faut, je suis disposé à vous prêter l'une de mes propriétés qui sera sous Fidelitas, si votre localisation précédente a été révélée ou votre maison détruite.

Harry reprit son souffle calmement en les observant. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ce que les Lords et Ladys à sa table pensaient car ils ne montraient pas leurs pensées sur leur visage. Il regarda Sirius du coin de l'œil et, comme lui, son parrain, le regard impassible, observait leurs invités.

\- J'aurai une dernière question avant de me décider, dit alors le père de Daphné.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Je sais que, tant que je n'aurai pas accepté, vous ne pouvez pas me dire avec précision ce qu'est la magie de votre famille mais…

\- Disons que, commença Harry en choisissant ses mots avec soin, où que vous soyez, vous pourrez compter sur les personnes faisant partie de cette alliance pour vous aider face à l'adversité. Face aux mangemorts, ajouta-t-il pour être un peu plus précis tout en restant assez vague, vous ne serez pas seuls.

\- Et si vous arrivez trop tard ? Demanda alors Lord Greengrass.

\- La magie de ma famille ne dépend pas du temps.

Après une minute de silence, Harry tapa des mains et se leva :

\- Je vous propose d'y réfléchir à tête reposée et de me donner votre réponse, de préférence, avant la rentrée à Poudlard.

Les cinq adultes se levèrent à leur tour et Harry leur serra la main avant de les inviter à le suivre jusqu'au salon où se trouvait la cheminettre. Lorsqu'il regarda sa montre, elle indiquait onze heure cinquante-deux. Lord Davis et Lady Londubat partirent les premiers après lui avoir souhaité un bon anniversaire.

\- Je vous ai vu sur le quai neuf trois-quarts à plusieurs reprises Monsieur Potter, lui dit la grand-mère de Neville, se passant désormais des formalités, et jamais je n'aurai cru voir en vous ce que j'ai aperçu ce soir. Charlus et Doréa seraient fiers de vous, ajouta-t-elle avant de prendre de la poudre de cheminette et de disparaitre dans les flammes.

Harry regarda Sirius qui avait un petit sourire. Il ignorait ce qu'elle avait vu en lui mais ça devait être quelque chose de bien. Il fut ému quand elle évoqua ses grands-parents paternels. Il en avait très peu entendu parler et entendre quelqu'un qui les avait côtoyé lui dire qu'ils auraient été fiers de lui, cela lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Le jeune Potter se tourna ensuite vers Lord Greengrass qui avait suivi la conversation sans piper mot. Il le regardait, l'air pensif.

\- Il faudra parler plus en détail des termes de l'alliance que vous proposez Lord Potter mais considérez avoir trouvé des alliés en la famille Greengrass. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, ma femme et mes filles m'attendent pour le déjeuner. Je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire Monsieur Potter.

Il disparut dans les flammes après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil.

\- Je l'aime bien, dit soudainement Sirius une seconde plus tard. Je ne peux pas blâmer la mère de ta petite amie de l'avoir choisi lui plutôt que moi à l'époque où nous étudions à Poudlard.

\- Sirius !

\- Ben quoi ?

* * *

 **Ah, ce Sirius ! Toujours le mot pour rire ! ;)**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, plutôt politique et stratégique !**

 **Alors, oui ! Les potionnistes feront de la potion tue-loup pour les loups-garous qu'Harry veut embaucher. Mais embaucher pour faire quoi ? A quoi serviront ces deux bâtiments une fois rénovés ? Le temps du chantier ainsi que le fait qu'il y est DEUX bâtiments et pas un sont des indices ! Réfléchissez bien ! :)**

 **Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais, depuis le chapitre précédent, j'introduit de nouveaux personnages dont les prénoms appartiennent à la même série (sauf Zeke, je l'ai entendu quelque part et j'aimais bien). A quelle série appartiennent ces personnages (parce qu'en plus de leur prénom, j'ai gardé leur physique et leur caractère) ? Petit indice : c'est une de mes séries préférées (c'est même mon Top 1 :D ).**

 **A dans deux semaines (du moins, je vais essayer) pour le chapitre suivant (anniversaire et tout ce qui va avec) !**


	35. Chapter 34

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

1) Alors, dans le précédent chapitre, je vous demandais de quelle série venaient les nouveaux personnages (je parlais d'Anya, Gustus et Indra). Il s'agit de The 100 ! Et, dans les reviews, seul Pims10 a trouvé ! Bravo à toi !

Est-ce que certains d'entre vous regarde cette série ? Si c'est le cas, qu'avez-vous pensé de la saison 6 et surtout du dernier épisode ? ^^

2) Euh… *sifflote* J'avais dit que je publierai ce chapitre après combien de temps déjà ? *regarde la note de fin du chapitre précédent* Deux semaines ? Ah… Désolée :p

Bon, ben, c'est réglé : je ne suis pas douée pour respecter une deadline xD Du coup, je ne vous dirais plus quand je publierai un chapitre, histoire d'éviter les déceptions. Ça sera une surprise à partir de maintenant !

* * *

 **Chapitre 34**

Lorsque le tuyau d'arrosage eut ciblé le tapis et que ce dernier fut entièrement mouillé, Harry enleva son t-shirt et le jeta sur le côté.

Sirius était parti quelques minutes après l'arrivée de ses amis. Il travaillait à la Taverne cette après-midi afin que Zeke et Anya prennent le relais durant la soirée, permettant à Remus de venir quelques heures à sa fête au Terrier.

Hermione était la première à être arrivée. Elle avait mangé au Chaudron Baveur avec ses parents avant d'emprunter la cheminette de l'établissement pour se rendre au château d'Ambroise. Elle avait apporté un sac avec elle, contenant son maillot de bain et quelques affaires de nuit : elle dormait au Terrier ce soir.

Si elle avait d'abord posé une dizaine de questions sur l'histoire du château, sur son architecture et l'histoire de la famille Potter en relation avec la construction ou l'obtention dudit château, Hermione s'était finalement tue quand Harry, amusé, lui avait demandé si elle avait passé de bonnes vacances en compagnie de son ami bulgare. Elle avait rougit avant de lui confirmer que, oui, elle avait passé des moments incroyables et fabuleux et que Victor lui avait demandé de venir pour Noël. Ce à quoi ses parents allaient réfléchir.

Neville et Blaise arrivèrent l'un à la suite de l'autre. Le jeune Zabini ne fut pas aussi surpris de la présence du Gryffondor que ce dernier de la présence du Serpentard. Neville ne dit rien non plus lorsque Tracy, Daphné et Astoria arrivèrent à leur tour.

En tant qu'héritier de leur famille, ils s'étaient côtoyés lors des quelques galas organisés par le Ministère lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et la rivalité entre les maisons ne vint pas gâcher l'ambiance joyeuse des retrouvailles entre Harry et ses amis.

Au contraire.

Bien que timide, Neville se montra d'abord courtois puis amicale envers les Serpentard. L'attitude de Tracy aidant puisque celle-ci était extravertie et se montrait sympathique avec toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait. N'ayant eu que peu d'occasion d'approcher Pixel à Poudlard, Neville l'observa, hésitant. Puis Astoria approcha Pixel et expliqua à Neville comment comprendre le nix. Pixel, qui adorait se faire chouchouter par la plus jeune des Greengrass, se laissait faire comme un pantin dans ses mains délicates.

Alors qu'Harry terminait les préparatifs du tapis d'eau que Sirius lui avait offert, il vit du coin de l'œil Hermione discuter avec Blaise, Tracy et Daphné. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé en septembre dernier que les Serpentards s'entendraient si bien avec Hermione, surtout Blaise qui était le plus renfermé.

Quand il eut fini d'installer le tapis, Harry invita tout le monde à se mettre en maillot. Les filles pouvaient se changer dans l'une des chambres d'amis du premier étage. Harry, Neville et Blaise se changèrent dans sa chambre. Même Pixel eut droit à un mini short de bain rouge.

Harry entendit un sifflement et se tourna vers la source du bruit.

Tracy.

Evidemment.

\- On a fait de la musculation Harry ? On essaie d'impressionner quelqu'un peut-être ? Demanda-t-elle en oscillant les sourcils.

Harry sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Oui, il avait fait de l'exercice mais c'était pour être en forme et pour être en accord avec son entrainement magique. Endurance physique et rapidité pouvaient faire une différence pendant un combat. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à faire de l'exercice l'été passé, il se sentait mieux dans sa peau et le fait que Daphné le déshabille du regard pas aussi discrètement qu'elle le pensait était un bonus.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que tu fais une remarque sur mon corps quand je suis en maillot de bain. T'as quelque chose à m'avouer Davis ?

\- Et risquer de rendre Daphné jalouse ? Non merci ! S'esclaffa la blonde.

* * *

 **PDV Hermione**

\- Pourquoi Daphné Greengrass serait jalouse ? Demanda le jeune Londubat à Hermione en chuchotant.

\- Harry sort avec elle, répondit-elle distraitement, amusée par la scénette qui se jouait devant eux.

\- Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

\- Le lendemain de la Troisième Tâche je crois, répondit Hermione. Non, le jour-même je dirais, se corrigea-t-elle en repensant à la discussion dans l'infirmerie.

\- Et Harry et toi êtes amis avec les Serpentards depuis longtemps ?

\- Harry est ami avec Tracy, Daphné et Astoria depuis un an. Avec Blaise un peu moins. Moi, depuis novembre ou décembre. Pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème ?

Connaissant ses antécédents avec Malefoy, Hermione s'inquiétait que Neville ne soit pas très à l'aise en présence des Serpentard bien qu'il ait semblé s'entendre avec la sœur de Daphné.

\- Non, non ! Dit rapidement Neville. C'est juste qu'Harry ne traine jamais avec eux à Poudlard et, comme on ne s'entend pas avec Malefoy et sa bande, ça m'étonnait un peu qu'ils soient là aujourd'hui. Bien que je saches que les Greengrass, Zabini et Davis n'ont rien à voir avec Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

\- Ils sont différent en privé, précisa Hermione. Mais ça, tu as dû le remarquer.

Après tout, ce n'était pas à Poudlard qu'on pouvait voir Daphné Greengrass rougir après qu'Harry Potter l'ait embrassée sur la joue ou Blaise Zabini sourire d'amusement face au comportement puéril de Tracy Davis.

* * *

\- Harry Monsieur, un colis est arrivé pour vous, l'informa Dobby à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Après avoir remercié l'elfe, Harry entra dans la cuisine en s'essuyant rapidement à l'aide d'une serviette pour ne pas mouiller le sol de la cuisine et ouvrit le colis. Il y avait une vingtaine de bouteilles dont de la bière au beurre -les bouteilles jaunes- et des sodas à la pomme d'amour -les bouteilles rouges. Mais Harry ne reconnut pas les autres qui étaient bleues.

#

 _Cher Monsieur Potter,_

 _Voici quelques boissons à déguster en cette grande occasion._

 _Les bouteilles bleues sont un échantillon de notre nouveau produit qui devrait être commercialisé en octobre. Le parfum dépend de l'humeur et de la personnalité du buveur. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez._

 _Je vous souhaite un joyeux anniversaire,_

 _H. Marchalls._

#

\- Voulez-vous que je les serve ou les mette au frais Monsieur ? Demanda Dobby.

\- Est-ce que tu peux juste mettre les rouges au frais et nous servir les autres avec des bols de fruits coupés ?

\- Oui Harry Monsieur ! Tout de suite Monsieur !

A quinze heures, ils firent une pause pour se rafraichir et s'hydrater sur la terrasse. Les filles avaient revêtu un haut pour être à l'aise mais les garçons étaient restés torse-nu sauf Neville qui avait gardé son t-shirt. Harry expliqua ce qu'il savait des bouteilles bleues à ses amis qui décidèrent d'essayer ensemble.

Neville était étonné qu'il ait droit à des échantillons d'un produit encore non commercialisé et donc Harry lui expliqua travailler en collaboration avec la propriétaire de la société créatrice de la bière au beurre et que c'était lui qui avait pensé aux goûts des nouvelles boissons qui avaient été commercialisées à la nouvelle année.

A l'étonnement d'Harry, qui savait que Daphné préférait ne pas se montrer trop affectueuse quand ils n'étaient pas que tous les deux, sa petite amie s'assit sur ses genoux pour déguster sa boisson.

Le jeune Potter approcha le goulot de sa bouche et prit sa première gorgée. Puis une seconde. Il se lécha les lèvres, pensif. Le liquide avait le gout d'un fruit rouge mais il hésitait. Cerise ? Non. Framboise. La douceur du fruit régalait ses papilles et, apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à qui cela faisait cet effet.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il à l'oreille de Daphné. Quel goût ?

\- Pêche, répondit-elle après une énième gorgée. J'adore cette boisson.

\- Et vous ? Vous avez quel goût ?

\- Citron, dit Blaise.

\- Ça doit être acide, non ? Demanda Tracy.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Blaise. C'est plutôt doux et sucré.

\- J'ai goût mangue, dit ensuite Hermione.

\- Banane, répondit Neville.

\- Ananas, dit Astoria.

\- Et moi, noix de coco, conclut Tracy.

\- Dommage que ce soit propre à la personne, j'aurai bien aimé goûter ta bouteille, dit Daphné à sa meilleure amie.

La blonde haussa les épaules avec un sourire désolé avant de reprendre une gorgée.

\- Je pense avoir une idée, chuchota Harry à sa petite amie alors que leurs amis discutaient entre eux. Bois encore une fois mais mets ta lèvre supérieure dans le goulot.

Daphné s'exécuta, curieuse de savoir à quoi il avait pensé. Dès qu'elle eut pris une gorgée, Harry l'embrassa chastement en prenant sa lèvre supérieure entre les siennes puis recula en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Harry ! Le gronda-t-elle, les joues rouges, en lui tapant l'épaule.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, lui dit-il, amusé par la gêne de Daphné. La magie n'est pas uniquement dans la boisson mais aussi dans le verre de la bouteille. Tes lèvres avaient le goût de pêche, l'informa-t-il. Et c'était élicieux, susurra-t-il dans son oreille.

Cela eut le mérite de la faire rougir à nouveau.

* * *

Après un moment de partage, de discussions et de détente au soleil, Dobby amena le gâteau en le faisant léviter dans les airs.

 _Une impression de déjà-vu_ , pensa Harry avec amusement alors que l'elfe claquait des doigts pour poser le gâteau sur la table.

Hermione, Neville et Tracy se mirent à chanter la chanson « Joyeux anniversaire », enthousiastes, avant d'être suivis par Blaise, Daphné et Astoria, qui semblaient ne pas aimer pousser la chansonnette.

Un peu gêné par l'attention mais ravi, Harry souffla les quinze bougies sous les acclamations de ses amis et reçu même un baiser sur la joue de Daphné. Pixel faisait des bruits de kazous ressemblant à la chanson « joyeux anniversaire », ce qui le fit rire, alors que Dobby tapait des mains en même temps que ses oreilles battaient l'air. Ils lui offrirent alors leur cadeau.

De la part de Blaise, des lunettes d'aviation dont les propriétés magiques empêchaient la pluie de lui obstruer la vue.

De la part de Tracy, un abonnement au Quidditch magazine pour le prochain semestre.

De la part d'Astoria et Daphné, une nouvelle paire de gants de Quidditch en peau de dragon et aux couleurs de la maison Gryffondor. Les gants étaient antidérapants, donnant une meilleure prise sur son balai.

De la part de Neville, un vif d'or d'entrainement. Il ne quittait pas le rayon d'un kilomètre autour du point où il avait été lâché.

De la part d'Hermione, un t-shirt de l'équipe de Bulgarie, signé par Victor.

Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais osé demander l'autographe du bulgare pendant l'année scolaire. Il l'avait principalement vu comme un élève rival dans le Tournoi et en avait oublié qu'il était un joueur de Quidditch célèbre.

Après les avoir tous remercié et alors que tout le monde avait bien bu et s'était bien régalé avec le gâteau aux trois chocolats, Harry proposa une bataille de ballons à eau. Il avait à peine été chercher les ballons de baudruche que Daphné et Tracy, se rappelant de l'été précédent, en prirent un paquet et se dépêchèrent de trouver un coin pour commencer à créer des ballons d'eau.

Hermione, étant née-moldue, savait de quel jeu il parlait mais s'inquiéta lorsqu'elle vit les deux Serpentards utiliser la magie pour remplir et dupliquer leurs projectiles.

\- A Poudlard, on peut utiliser notre magie car le château en est imprégné. Les élèves qui ont des parents sorciers peuvent techniquement user de magie pendant les vacances car le ministère ne peut pas dire qui des parents ou de l'enfant à usé de magie. Comme le château d'Ambroisie est assez vieux et que j'y habite officiellement avec Sirius, on peut utiliser nos baguettes sans souci.

Choquée par cette information, Hermione marmonna contre l'injustice pour les sorciers mineurs nés-moldu avant que Harry ne la rassure : très peu de gens étaient au courant et le ministère s'assurer d'informer les parents de ne rien en dire à leurs enfants pour éviter tout problème. Sur ces mots, l'humeur d'Hermione s'améliora et elle partit préparer ses propres ballons avec les autres filles.

Astoria était partie rejoindre sa sœur pour comprendre ce qu'il fallait faire durant cette bataille d'eau alors Harry se trouva seul avec Neville et Blaise qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce jeu.

\- Bon, les gars, ça c'est un ballon, dit le jeune Potter ne montrant le bout de caoutchouc. Normalement on souffle dedans pour les gonfler puis on y fait un nœud. Mais pour ce jeu, on va juste les remplir d'eau et les lancer sur les autres. Comme ils sont fragiles, ils vont éclater et les asperger d'eau. Des questions ?

Les deux garçons répondirent négativement et se mirent à l'œuvre.

Quand tout le monde eu un tas conséquent de projectiles à ses côtés, Harry proposa :

\- Filles contre garçons ?

Puis l'enfer se déchaina.

* * *

Une demi-heure avant que tout le monde ne doive partir, Dobby s'avança timidement vers Harry.

\- Harry Monsieur, il est dix-sept heures trente, l'informa-t-il comme il le lui avait demandé.

\- Merci Dobby. Dites ! Cria Harry pour attirer l'attention des autres. Il est-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut un ballon en plein visage.

\- Ha ha, très drôle ! Dit-il en enlevant le surplus d'eau sur son visage avec ses mains. Je disais qu'il était temps de se rhabiller !

Si la plupart montrèrent leur déception, ils comprirent tous que c'était l'heure de rentrer che eux. Sur les quelques mètres les séparant de la terrasse, les adolescents s'empressèrent d'épuiser leurs munitions. Puis un à un, ils prirent une serviette que leur tendaient Harry et Dobby pour s'essuyer un maximum avant d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Comme plus tôt, les filles allèrent se changer chacune leur tour dans une des chambres d'amis alors que les garçons utilisaient la chambre d'Harry. Ce dernier laissa Neville et Blaise se changer avant lui. Lorsque ce sut fon tour, il se dépêcha de sécher ses cheveux et d'enfiler un caleçon quand il entendit toquer à sa porte.

Il enfila un jean et prit une chemise bleu marine dont il enfila les manches en marchant vers la porte.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il en fermant les boutons de manchette.

\- C'est moi, je peux entrer ?

Harry ouvrit la porte après avoir reconnu la voix de sa petite amie.

\- Je suis presque prêt, j'allais vous rejoindre dans le salon.

\- Je sais, dit-elle. Mais je ne t'ai pas offert mon cadeau.

\- J'adore les gants, lui assura Harry, confus. De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'approchait.

\- C'était un cadeau commun avec ma petite sœur, répliqua-t-elle. Je te parle de MON cadeau.

Alors qu'elle parlait, elle s'était rapprochée d'Harry au point de s'arrêter, lèvres contre lèvres. Elle posa sa main gauche sur la taille du jeune Potter en dessous de sa chemise encore ouverte et sa main droite sur la nuque d'Harry puis pressa fermement ses lèvres contre celles de son petit amie avant de les mouvoir.

Jusque-là, il n'avait fait que s'embrasser chastement. De poser leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres. Aujourd'hui, il n'était pas encore question de langues mais les mouvements simultanés de leurs lèvres rendaient leurs baisers encore plus intimes qu'avant. C'était un peu maladroit au début et plein de salive puis la douceur reprit le dessus, ils comprirent comment faire et ce fut comme un feu d'artifice dans leur poitrine.

Cela dura une minute ou peut-être deux -bien que cela leur parut plus long- avant qu'ils ne doivent se séparer par manque d'air. Harry sourit et pressa un baiser sur la joue de la Serpentard avant de poser son front contre le sien.

\- Si c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire, ça veut dire que je vais devoir attendre un an pour en avoir un autre ? Demanda-t-il en plaisantant.

\- Pas si tu te comportes bien, sourit-elle.

Elle l'aida à boutonner sa chemise et à plier correctement son col avant qu'ils ne descendent les escaliers main dans la main.

* * *

\- Harry chéri ! Bon anniversaire ! Lui dit Mme Weasley en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

Le jeune Potter lui rendit l'étreinte avec peine, tant elle entravait ses mouvements. Il était content de la voir mais il ne souhaitait pas mourir étouffé.

\- Bonjour Mme Weasley, lui dit-il à son tour en reculant. Merci d'avoir organisé une fête pour moi.

\- Inutile de me remercier, Harry chéri. C'est normal, tu fais partie de la famille ! Ginny, montre à Harry où il peut s'asseoir, tu veux bien ?

Le brun salua la rousse qui lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire avant de lui montrer la « place d'honneur » au bout de la grande table en bois.

\- Désolé pour cet après-midi, lui dit-il en la retenant par le bras.

\- T'en fais pas, je comprends, lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire. Maman n'aurait pas accepté que je vienne alors que Ron n'était pas invité. Il vaut mieux qu'elle ne se mêle pas de votre amitié sinon, tu vas être collé à mon frère toute la soirée, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

\- Oh et elle m'a dit de m'asseoir à côté de toi ! Je ne sais pas s'il faut lui dire que tu as une petite amie ou pas mais sache qu'elle veut absolument qu'on sorte ensemble. Donc désolée pour son comportement ce soir.

\- C'est rien, ne t'excuse pas ! Et puis on est amis, ça ne me dérange pas que ta mère nous colle ensemble ce soir, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé. Mon béguin pour toi est révolu depuis longtemps. Je voulais juste que tu saches que ce n'était pas mon idée.

En plus de Sirius et Remus, Tonks avait été invitée.

Selon Sirius, c'était pour sa protection. Les Weasley étaient en train de préparer leurs affaires pour aller vivre au QG de l'Ordre d'ici quelques jours car Dumbledore pensait que le Terrier était une cible potentielle. Mme Weasley avait été étonnée et un peu méfiante quand elle comprit qu'il connaissait l'auror –alors qu'il était censé ne l'avoir jamais rencontrée. Mais il lui expliqua la connaitre car elle était la petite cousine de Sirius.

En plus des parents Weasley, il y avait Fred et Georges, Ron et Ginny. Percy avait été montée en grade au ministère -il est passée de « sous lèche-cul » à « lèche-cul en chef », avait dit Georges- et s'était installé dans un petit appartement proche de l'entrée du Ministère.

Ginny avait raison.

Mme Weasley n'était pas subtile et ne faisait rien pour cacher ses intentions. Si elle avait semblé un peu froide au début avec Hermione lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, elle s'était montrée plus chaleureuse quelques minutes plus tard et l'avait installée à côté de Ron, celui-ci étant assis à la droite d'Harry. La matriarche demandait toutes les cinq minutes à Ginny de remplir le verre d'Harry et, lorsque le gâteau fut mis à table, elle dit à Harry de faire un vœu, ses yeux passant alternativement d'Harry à Ginny.

C'était gênant. En plus d'être un peu agaçant.

Par contre, il fut vraiment ému en voyant le gâteau qu'avait cuisiné Mme Weasley pour lui. C'était un gâteau à la vanille représentant un terrain de Quidditch et la mère de ses amis s'était appliquée pour que ce soit réaliste. Ce qu'il préférait et ce qui le faisait encore plus aimer la magie, c'était les petits joueurs de Quidditch en pâte à sucre qui volaient au-dessus du gâteau.

* * *

Avant l'ouverture des cadeaux, moment qui excitait tour le monde même si c'était son anniversaire -qui n'était pas curieux de savoir ce que les autres avaient offert ?-, Mme Weasley proposa un café ou un chocolat chaud aux invités.

Harry fut alors trainé dans la chambre de Fred et Georges par ces deux derniers.

\- Alors, Harry… On a laissé trainer… Commença l'un.

\- Quelques oreilles, si tu vois ce qu'on veut dire … Continua l'autre en montrant des oreilles réelles liées par un fil.

\- Et on a appris que tu avais aidé le professeur Lupin…

\- A avoir sa taverne et aussi que tu étais…

\- Un nouvel investisseur dans le marché…

\- De la bière au beurre.

Habitué à la folie des jumeaux, Harry parvint à suivre la discussion –ou monologue ?- et confirma les dires des deux Weasley.

\- Du coup, on se disait que tu pourrais…

\- peut-être nous aider dans notre projet.

Quand il fut certain qu'ils avaient fini de parler, Harry les questionna :

\- Tout d'abord : quel projet ? Et ensuite : comment puis-je vous aider ?

Les deux rouquins se regardèrent, semblant se parler mentalement, avant de hocher la tête puis ils lui expliquèrent leur projet d'ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes une fois qu'ils auraient terminé Poudlard.

\- Pour ça, peu importe les résultats de nos ASPICS, dit celui que Harry pensa être Georges.

\- Mais on va quand même faire l'effort de réussir quelques examens pour ne pas décevoir maman, dit celui qui devait alors être Fred.

Harry croisa les bras et réfléchit. Avec l'argent qu'il avait, il pouvait facilement financer la boutique de ses amis et cela lui ferait un investissement bénéfique -il en était certain- supplémentaire. Mais fallait-il encore qu'ils le méritent et qu'ils ne fassent pas n'importe quoi.

\- Vous allez me mettre par écrit votre projet : comment vous voyez votre boutique, quel genre d'articles vous voulez proposer, les finances et ressources nécessaires, le personnel dont vous avez peut-être besoin, le public cible, etc. Et je veux aussi un inventaire détaillé de toutes les marchandises que vous pouvez créer et que vous souhaitez vendre.

Les jumeaux notèrent toutes ces conditions, plus studieux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été à Poudlard.

\- Je veux tout ça pour fin octobre. J'enverrai votre dossier à mon gestionnaire de compte pour qu'il l'étudie. Il me dira si des détails devront être revus. Si vous êtes sérieux et que votre projet est solide, je m'engage à vous aider à vous installer sur le Chemin de Traverse lorsque vous aurez eu votre diplôme.

\- Sérieux ! Sans blague ! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

\- Très sérieux, confirma Harry. Alors, vous acceptez mes conditions ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et se tapèrent dans les mains, hilares.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait, très cher investisseur !

Sur ces mots, Harry quitta les jumeaux Weasley en train de chuchoter dans leur coin et rejoignit les autres dans le salon : on l'attendait pour l'ouverture des cadeaux.

* * *

Tout le monde discutait alors que Mme Weasley faisait disparaitre les derniers morceaux d'emballage qui trainaient sur le sol.

Harry avait reçu quelques livres sur le Quidditch, sur les créatures exotiques –en lien avec les fées et autres créatures ressemblant à Pixel- et un sur les runes -qui venait de Bill- ainsi que quelques objets tels qu'un kit de nettoyage de balai -offert par Hermione- ou une cravate et un chapeau faisant parti de l'uniforme des fonctionnaires du Ministère -ces derniers offerts par Mr et Mme Weasley. Le patriarche avait entendu dire qu'il arpenterait les couloirs et bureaux du ministère afin de voir quels travails on y faisait. Sirius lui avait dit qu'il aurait son cadeau le lendemain. Tonks lui dit de venir la voir au département des aurors et qu'elle lui montrera quelque chose de cool.

Ginny et Ron lui avait fait un cadeau en commun : une écharpe aux couleurs de l'équipe de Bulgarie. L'équipe choisie étant l'idée de la sœur car jamais Ron n'aurait choisi celle-ci s'il avait pu choisir seul. Heureusement, Hermione n'était pas assez proche pour entendre le commentaire de Ginny.

Ron était assis à côté de lui.

Depuis qu'Harry était arrivé au Terrier, ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, se contentant d'un signe de tête pour se saluer. Le jeune Potter n'aimait pas vraiment cette situation. C'était plus facile de l'ignorer quand ils étaient à Poudlard mais, chez les Weasley, non. Ginny, Fred et Georges savaient que leur amitié était fragile et plus la même qu'avant puisqu'ils étaient aussi à l'école de sorcellerie mais Mr et Mme Weasley n'était pas au courant. Autant la matriarche s'était essentiellement occupée à amener et ranger plats tout en essayant de rapprocher Harry et Ginny, autant le père Weasley semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose.

Et c'est parce qu'il ne supportait pas les regards inquiets d'Arthur Weasley sur eux et la tension entre lui et Ron qu'Harry décida de faire un premier pas.

\- J'ai entendu dire que les Canons de Chudley avaient presque gagné la semaine dernière. A dix points près, si j'ai bien suivi, tenta le brun.

Le rouquin tourna soudainement la tête, sûrement surpris qu'il lui parle.

\- Ouais, ils se sont bien défendus, dit Ron en hochant la tête. Mais l'attrapeur des Faucons a été plus rapide.

\- Au moins, ils remontent dans le classement, non ?

\- Ils sont passé de la quarante-et-unième place à la vingt-neuvième, confirma-t-il avec un petit sourire. Alors papa a dit que tu visitais le ministère ce mois-ci. C'est pas tout le monde qui peut faire ça.

\- Ouais, dit Harry en observant Ron pour voir s'il en serait jaloux. J'ai envoyé une lettre au ministre pour le lui demander l'autorisation et il a accepté.

Du coin de l'œil, le jeune Potter vit le plus jeune des frère Weasley faire un petit sourire résigné et dire :

\- C'est cool. Puis après quelques secondes de silence : Tu me diras ce que Tonks veut te montrer au département des aurors ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Harry acquiesça, content de la réaction du rouqin.

\- Bien sûr !

Et alors que la discussion divergeait vers les secrets qui devaient se cacher au Département des Mystère, Harry sourit.

Si le rouquin arrivait à passer au-dessus de son habituelle jalousie, peut-être que leur amitié pourrait être réparée. Elle ne sera probablement pas comme avant mais il pourrait récupérer son meilleur ami. Et c'était le plus important.

* * *

 **Note de fin :** **J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais jamais le publier ce chapitre xD J'avais toutes les idées en tête mais impossible de les écrire :p**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre : visites au ministère ! Et d'autres trucs, mais je dis pas quoi ;)**

 **Quand vais-je publier ? Aucune idée xD Avant le 30 septembre j'espère ^^**


	36. Chapter 35

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

1) Félicitations (en retard) aussi à Karozthor the Necromagus qui avait également deviné que les nouveaux personnages étaient inspirés par la série The 100 et qui me l'avait dit en review de la manière la plus subtile qui soit (désolée de ne pas avoir capté, c'était trop subtile pour mon petit cerveau ahah).

2) Je suis tellement à fond dans l'écriture de mon autre fanfiction que ça me prend tout mon temps libre xD Voilà pourquoi ça me prend beaucoup plus de temps (en dehors de ma recherche de boulot ahah) pour vous publier un nouveau chapitre à chaque fois ^^

3) Désolée, à nouveau, pour le délai de publication :p La trame est écrite dans ma tête pour la cinquième année (ainsi que quelques événements qui auront lieu plus tard) mais c'est trèèèèèèèès long de les mettre par écrit… Surtout que j'ai parfois des idées loufoques qui me viennent comme ça et ensuite je dois vérifier avec les chapitres précédents si ça peut coller ou pas, si je dois changer un détail ou pas, etc. … Et en plus, quand j'écris ma fanfiction Harry Potter, ça me donne des idées pour mon autre fanfiction qui se passe aussi dans le monde de J.K. Rowling et, du coup, je dois aller l'écrire tout de suite, du coup, je continue mon autre fanfiction car je suis lancée, et… donc voilà :p

4) D'ailleurs, si ça vous intéresse, mon autre fanfiction s'intitule « Gardiennes », se passe dans le monde magique bien après la scolarité d'Harry et compagnie (à notre époque, en fait) et je la publie sur AO3 (sous le même pseudo ^^).

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 35**

Les jours jusqu'à la rentrée à Poudlard passèrent dans un flou tellement Harry était occupé.

Chaque lundi et jeudi, il se rendait au ministère afin de visiter un département différent ou plusieurs fois le même si les bureaux et services y étaient nombreux.

* * *

 _19 août_

 _Harry marcha plus rapidement, profitant du manque de personnel dans les couloirs._

 _Il pensait que son idée était tombée à l'eau lorsqu'il avait croisé Cédric Diggory et son père –qui travaillait au Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques- dans l'un des couloirs du Département des mystères –d'ailleurs que faisaient-il là ? Leur département se trouvait au niveau quatre !_

 _Mais, heureusement, alors qu'Amos Diggory montrait très clairement sa déception quant au fait qu'il avait gagné le tournoi et pas son fils, ce dernier avait coupé court à la discussion, rappelant à son père qu'un travail important les attendait, le tout avec un sourire d'excuse pour le jeune Potter._

 _Heureusement, ils ne lui avaient pas posé de questions._

 _Harry secoua la tête : ce n'était pas le moment d'être distrait. Il devait se dépêcher de visiter toutes les pièces avant que le langue-de-plomb devant lui faire visiter les quelques bureaux pas trop secret ne parvienne à le retrouver._

 _Il avait déjà visité deux pièces. Elles étaient toutes les deux meublées avec une multitude d'étagères mais ne contenant pas le même type d'objet. Même si la salle contenant des centaines de retourneurs de temps tous différents, que ce soit en taille, en couleur ou en quantité de sable l'avait surpris, c'est surtout les bocaux de la seconde salle contenant des cerveaux flottant dans un liquide inconnu qui l'avait de plus éberlué._

 _Que pouvaient-ils bien faire avec ça ? Mais surtout : d'où provenaient ces cerveaux ?_

 _Il atteint une troisième porte -les couloirs semblaient petits au premier abord puis s'allongeaient au fur et à mesure qu'on y avançait- et l'ouvrit._

 _Une lumière bleutée régnait dans l'immense pièce qui ressemblait à une cathédrale._

 _Comme dans les autres salles, de multiples étagères étaient alignées et, devant chacune d'elle, il y avait une petite pancarte avec des dates. Regardant sur l'étagère devant lui, il y vit une sphère en verre contenant de la brume sur un socle avec un panonceau sur lequel il était écrit :_

 _« F.H. à D.L.F et S.P._

 _Dronan le fugitif et Silicia Parkro»_

 _Harry posa le doigt dessus._

 _Deux choses se passèrent simultanément : il sentit un froid glacial traverser son doigt puis une voix grave et solennelle apparut dans sa tête :_

 _« Treize lunes il te restera quand le voile tu déchireras_

 _L'amour de l'élue seul te sauvera et p… »_

 _Harry retira son doigt en reculant et déglutit._

 _C'étaient des prophéties._

 _Harry préféra ne plus y toucher et sortit de la rangée à reculons pour se diriger vers la droite, se laissant guider par les pancartes jusqu'à celle qui l'intéressait : 1977-1981. Il s'engagea dans l'allée en question et lu rapidement les panonceaux, les doigts glissant sur le rebord en bois des étagères. Il s'arrêta finalement lorsqu'il lut son nom :_

 _« S.P.T. à A.P.W.B.D._

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry Potter »_

 _Sa prophétie._

 _Et les initiales A.P.W.B.D. devaient être celles de Dumbledore. Bien qu'il ne se rappela plus des autres noms du directeurs -la carte de chocogrenouille à son effigie avait été perdue depuis longtemps-, il était certain que son prénom étaient Albus._

 _Il glissa un doigt timide sur la surface de la sphère. Elle était tiède au toucher. Mais aucune voix n'apparut dans sa tête. Il tendit son autre main dans l'intention de la prendre lorsqu'il entendit du bruit :_

 _\- Mr Potter ?_

 _Harry jura intérieurement et se rendit aussi rapidement qu'il lui était possible sans faire de bruit à l'autre bout du rayon où il pouvait voir une lumière blanchâtre au loin. Il entendit des pas à l'autre bout de la pièce alors il se mit à courir aussi silencieusement que possible jusqu'à avoir quitté les étagères. Devant lui, sur un piédestal en granit noir, un rectangle flamboyant blanc et lumineux se dressait fièrement. Des chuchotements atteignirent ses oreilles et Harry fut attiré par eux._

 _Que disaient-ils ?_

 _Qui étaient-ils ?_

 _Il marcha vers le rectangle de lumière et ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de lui lorsqu'on le tira brusquement par l'épaule._

 _\- Mr Potter !_

 _Harry cligna rapidement des yeux et repris ses esprits. Les chuchotements s'étaient tus et le langue-de-plomb le regardait avec les sourcils froncés._

 _\- Ces voix… Ces chuchotements que j'ai entendus… Qu'est-ce que c'étaient ?_

 _\- Nous l'ignorons, avoua le langue-de-plomb avec hésitation. Ce n'est pas pour rien si le Voile se trouve au Départements des Mystères. Vous allez bien Mr Potter ?_

 _\- Oui, oui, je vais bien, dit-il en hochant la tête, le regard toujours dirigé vers le fameux Voile. Désolé, ajouta-t-il en regardant son guide avec une moue penaude, je me suis perdu et j'ai vu de la lumière donc…_

 _\- Ce n'est rien, le coupa le langue-de-plomb. Ne dites juste pas à mon patron que je vous ai perdu de vue, hum ?_

 _\- Bien sûr ! Assura le jeune Potter en mimant un verrou fermé à clé au niveau de sa bouche._

 _\- La sortie est par ici, Mr Potter, suivez-moi._

 _Harry le suivit après avoir jeté un dernier regard aux centaines de prophéties posées sur les innombrables étagères._

* * *

Harry supposa que la mission de Tonks et Arthur Weasley se passait dans la salle des prophéties. Mais il ignorait toujours ce qu'ils étaient censés faire.

En parlant de Tonks. Lorsqu'il se rendit au Département des Aurors, elle lui dévoila son « cadeau d'anniversaire ».

* * *

 _12 août_

 _\- Alors, normalement, il n'y aura personne à cette heure-là donc tu auras la salle pour toi tout seul lui dit Tonks avant d'ouvrir la porte. Allez, entre !_

 _Il fit quelques pas dans une salle aussi haute que large. Il n'y avait rien sur les murs et la salle était presque entièrement vide. Presque car une dizaine de mannequins, chacun à cinq mètre l'un de l'autre, étaient alignés au milieu de la pièce._

 _\- Des mannequins d'entrainement ?_

 _\- Ouep ! Et pas n'importe lesquels ! Regarde un peu !_

 _Elle se dirigea vers l'un deux et pointa sa baguette sur la tête en tissus. Elle murmura quelques mots et le mannequin prit vie. Il tourna la tête vers Harry et leva le bras, un bout de bois sortant de sa main en cuir. Une lumière rouge sortie de cette fausse baguette et se dirigea vers Harry qui, écarquillant les yeux, se baissa rapidement, évitant ainsi le sortilège._

 _\- Hé ! T'aurais pu prévenir ! S'indigna faussement Harry alors que l'Auror appuyait à nouveau sa baguette sur le mannequin qui baissa le bras._

 _\- Mais où aurait été le plaisir ? Demanda Tonks avec un clin d'œil._

 _\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire au juste ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant._

 _\- Il bouge dans toute la salle, se focalise sur une cible à la fois et jette des sorts. Il ne peut pas les contrer mais peut les éviter. Cool, non ?_

 _Harry eut un sourire en coin._

 _\- Je peux essayer ?_

* * *

Harry sourit en se remémorant l'entrainement intense qui avait suivi. Tonks l'avait observé avec intérêt et lui avait donné quelques conseils. Elle avait avoué le trouver impressionnant car il avait une esquive rapide et une grande endurance pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Bien sûr, le mannequin s'adaptant au niveau du sorcier qui le combat avant de rendre les choses difficiles, Harry finit par se faire toucher par un sortilège de stupéfixion lors de son troisième duel après vingt minutes d'échange de sorts.

Si seulement il pouvait se procurer ce genre de mannequin pour son entrainement personnel… Quand il en avait subtilement parlé à Tonks, cette dernière avait répondu, avec un sourire amusé, que la société qui les leur fournissait n'en vendait qu'aux organismes officiels comme le Département des Aurors ou les complexes sportifs européens où des Championnats de Duels étaient organisés.

Mais Harry ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Avec l'argent, peut-être était-ce quand même possible pour lui de s'en procurer un… Par conséquent, à chaque fois qu'il voyait Tonks le mercredi pour ses leçons de métamorphomagie, il essayait de grappiller des informations sur la société en question.

Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Chaque mardi et vendredi, il s'asseyait à la même table de la Faim de Loup afin de discuter avec Eli –quand elle était là- ou avec les loups garous. Il n'avait pas encore approché d'autres vampires, prenant le conseil d'Elisandre au sérieux.

* * *

 _13 août_

 _\- Indra. Gustus. Bonsoir ! Les salua-t-il avec un sourire._

 _Le loup-garou grincheux se contenta de grogner mais Indra eut la décence de hocher la tête._

 _\- Des nouvelles recrues ? Voulut savoir Harry lorsqu'il fut assis face à eux._

 _\- Michael, un solitaire, précisa Indra. Mais il veut une période d'essai. Il ne te fait pas confiance._

 _Harry hocha la tête, compréhensif._

 _\- Dites-lui de venir à la date convenue. Je préparerais un contrat juste pour lui._

 _Puis il réfléchit._

 _\- Il sera libre de quitter le chantier quand il le voudra si le travail ne lui convient pas et il sera payé en fonction du nombre de jours qu'il aura fait. Et bien sûr, il aura droit à sa dose de tue-loup même s'il part plus d'une semaine avant la pleine lune. Mais s'il démissionne, il devra quitter votre dortoir le jour-même._

 _Indra hocha la tête, semblant d'accord avec ses conditions. Gustus le regardait, l'air un peu moins grincheux. Il avait l'air d'apprécier ce qu'il avait dit._

 _\- Je peux vous servir quelque chose ?_

 _Fidèle à elle-même, Anya avait un air très sérieux et faisait un peu peur à voir quand elle ne souriait pas. Ses traits asiatiques la rendaient belle mais aussi intimidante. Mais Harry avait, depuis le début, choisit d'être le plus joyeux possible lorsqu'il lui parlait, essayant de la faire sourire._

 _\- Anya, tu tombes bien ! Ils avaient justement une petite faim. Cadeau de la maison, ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Indra et Gustus. Je vais changer de table mais j'aimerais bien un repas du jour, s'il te plait, Anya._

 _Et il quitta la table, se dirigeant vers le fond de la salle, là où il avait aperçu Eli s'asseoir._

* * *

 _\- Un roi ? J'ignorais que ça fonctionnait comme ça, dit Harry._

 _\- Et comment pensais-tu que nous fonctionnions ?_

 _\- Euh… En fait, je ne sais pas… Je pensais peut-être que vous formiez des petites communautés ou des clans, chacun ayant un chef ou quelque chose comme ça…_

 _\- Aurais-tu regardé trop de films sur les vampires, Harry Potter ?_

 _\- En fait, non. Tu sais ce qu'est un film ? S'étonna-t-il._

 _\- J'étais moldue quand j'ai été transformée, avoua-t-elle, impassible, tout en sirotant sa tasse de sang chaud. Je me tiens au courant de l'évolution de la technologie dans le monde moldu autant que de l'actualité du monde magique. Il faut bien s'occuper quand on est immortel, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton blasé._

 _Harry sourit en levant un sourcil, amusé. Eli venait-elle de faire une blague ?_

 _\- Qui dit roi veut dire reine ? Demanda-t-il._

 _Elisandre bougea lentement la tête de gauche à droite._

 _\- Plus depuis une centaine d'années. Depuis la mort de sa femme, le roi refuse de prendre une autre épouse._

 _\- Il a dû la connaitre et l'aimer longtemps, commenta Harry, compatissant._

 _\- Ils étaient nos dirigeants depuis sept cent quatre-vingt ans quand la Reine fut tuée par des chasseurs de vampires moldus, dit-elle en serrant les lèvres. Ce fut un coup dur pour tous les vampires. Nous aimions beaucoup notre reine._

 _\- Mais, et si votre roi se faisait tué à son tour, alors qui vous dirigerait ?_

 _A cette question, Elisandre plissa les yeux et son regard rougeoya comme des braises._

 _\- Je ne le souhaite pas ! S'exclama Harry en levant les deux mains. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je m'intéresse juste à votre système._

 _Lorsque les yeux d'Elisandre cessèrent de briller dangereusement, il reprit :_

 _\- Est-ce qu'il y aurait une succession ? Ou une élection ?_

 _\- Tu es très curieux, dit-elle avant d'ajouter, sur un ton suspicieux : Peut-être un peu trop._

 _\- On a peur de ce qu'on ne connait pas, dit Harry. C'est pour ça que les sorciers et même les moldus ont peur des vampires. Je sais que tu es capable de me tuer en quelques secondes. Mais je n'ai pas peur de toi en tant que personne. Je sais que tu ne me veux pas de mal._

 _Eli reprit une gorgée de sang._

 _\- Tu es quand même trop curieux pour ton propre bien, répéta-t-elle. Et l'ascension au trône n'est possible que pour un vampire de sang royal. Ils sont rares, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont fortement protégés. Si le roi venait à mourir, répondit-elle avec hésitation, la princesse deviendrait alors reine et devrait trouver un vampire digne d'elle pour gouverner à ses côtés._

 _\- La princesse ? S'exclama-t-il, surpris. La fille du roi ?_

 _\- Tu poses trop de question, le coupa-t-elle en vidant sa tasse. Ça suffit._

 _Puis elle se leva et tapota le front d'Harry avec son index._

 _\- Les vampires ne peuvent pas concevoir d'enfants. Réfléchis un peu._

* * *

Oui, bon. Il avait été un peu bête et hâtif sur ce coup-là. Bien sûr, il savait que les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants biologiques. Mais elle avait dit « princesse ». Il avait donc automatiquement pensé « fille du roi ».

Harry bailla et se retourna dans son lit, cherchant le sommeil. Mais il y avait tellement de choses auxquelles penser. Tellement de choses à faire.

Même ses dimanches étaient chargés ! Entre les potionnistes, les loups garous à rencontrer dans les deux bâtiments nouvellement achetés et le suivie des travaux, il avait l'impression de courir partout.

* * *

 _20 août_

 _Les onze potionnistes arrivèrent au compte-goutte entre treize heures quarante-cinq et quatorze heures. Comme lors du meeting avec les loups garous, Harry était debout devant la grande table ovale autour de laquelle les sorciers avaient pu choisir librement où s'asseoir._

 _Dans son annonce, Harry n'avait pas précisé quelle(s) potion(s) il voulait leur faire brasser par peur que les candidats soient trop peu nombreux. Harry n'avait que faire de ce que pensaient les potionnistes des loups garous, puisqu'ils ne seraient jamais en contact avec ses nouveaux employés de toute façon. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'ils préparent les potions correctement et à temps._

 _Après leur avoir souhaité la bienvenue, Harry leur donna un questionnaire à remplir. Les questions étaient toutes à réponse ouverte et sur des sujets variés et il avait fait en sorte d'y glisser plusieurs sur la potion tue-loup sans que cela ne soit trop évident. Ainsi ils seraient évalués de deux manières : premièrement sur leurs connaissances et, deuxièmement, sur leur technique pour préparer la potion tue-loup._

 _Trois potionnistes ne seraient pas de trop, sachant qu'il y avait vingt-huit loups garous qui travaillaient pour lui -en comptant Michael pour le moment- et que le contrat avec eux avait une durée approximative de vingt-quatre mois. Sachant que les loups garous devaient avaler une fiole du breuvage chaque jour durant la semaine précédant la pleine lune, cela reviendrait à plus de quatre mille fioles de cent millilitres. Sachant que la potion était plus efficace lorsqu'elle est élaborée dans un chaudron en cuivre –qui peut contenir maximum deux litres de breuvage-, alors il était possible de préparer vingt fioles par chaudron et donc il faudrait une totalité de soixante-dix-huit chaudrons –ce qui en ferait vingt-six par potionniste._

 _Trois potionnistes pouvant gérer deux chaudrons en même temps et la préparation de la potion tue-loup durant cinq jours, il les ferait travailler du lundi au vendredi, cinq semaines d'affilées tous les deux mois et demi afin d'avoir un stock d'avance à chaque pleine lune. Cela devrait durer au minimum jusqu'au mois de mars mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-sept pour remplir les termes du contrat. Si d'ici là, d'autres loups garous venaient travailler pour lui, alors il devra embaucher des potionnistes supplémentaires._

 _Lorsque tous les potionnistes lui rendirent leurs copies, il sortit de la salle pour se rendre dans l'appartement de Remus –coin plus propice à la concentration- afin de vérifier les réponses. Quatre des sorciers n'avaient pas des réponses satisfaisantes, deux autres aurait pu faire l'affaire mais n'étaient pas les meilleurs et il hésita entre cinq personnes avant de faire son choix._

 _De retour dans la salle, il cita le nom des quatre potionnistes qui pouvaient partir les premiers. Maugréant qu'il n'était qu'un gosse qui n'y connaissait rien, ils partirent en claquant la porte. Ensuite, Harry cita le nom des trois potionnistes choisis avant de s'adresser aux autres :_

 _\- Le choix a été difficile mais il fallait le faire. Vous être tous de bons potionnistes et, si j'ai besoin d'embaucher d'autres personnes, je penserais à vous en premier._

 _Les quatre autres sorciers non choisis le saluèrent poliment, déçus de ne pas avoir été choisis mais espérant être embauché un jour ou l'autre par Harry._

 _Puis Harry se tourna vers les sorciers sélectionnés par ses soins et fit apparaitre un contrat face à eux._

 _\- Lisez et n'hésitez pas à poser de questions avant de signer._

 _Après seulement deux minutes de lecture, l'un d'eux, Georges Graffon, demanda :_

 _\- Vous voulez que nous commencions demain ? S'étonna-t-il._

 _\- Oui, j'ai une commande de potions plutôt urgente._

 _L'homme hocha la tête. Cela n'avait pas l'air de lui poser problème de commencer dès le lendemain._

 _\- L'heure n'est pas indiquée, pointa celui qui s'appelait Franck Bradwick._

 _\- Le laboratoire mis à votre disposition sera ouvert du lundi six heures au vendredi vingt-deux heures, expliqua Harry. A vous de gérer votre planning de préparation. Je ne serais pas derrière vous pour vérifier que vous brassez du matin jusqu'au soir. Je compte sur vous pour me préparer des potions de qualité et à temps. Vous devrez embouteiller les potions dans des fioles en cristal de cent millilitres que moi ou l'un de mes associés viendra récupérer le samedi._

 _\- Et si ce n'est pas prêt à temps ? Demanda le dernier, Joshua Hamilton, le plus jeune des trois._

 _\- J'ai quatre autres personnes en tête qui seraient plus que ravies de vous remplacer, dit Harry froidement. Le contrat stipule que les deux chaudrons demandés à chacun d'entre vous doivent être prêt en temps et en heure et les fioles remplies quand elles sont récupérées le samedi. Tout a été étudié pour que cela soit possible._

 _Les trois sorciers finirent par signer leur contrat. Harry leur montra la salle au fond du couloir. C'était là qu'il avait fait installer laboratoire et avait demandé à Sirius et Remus de jeter des sorts de sécurités le plancher, le plafond et les murs. Autant éviter qu'un malheureux accident fasse exploser la taverne !_

* * *

 _29 août_

 _Un casque de chantier sur la tête -pas vraiment nécessaire car il aurait pu jeter un bouclier mais il en avait eu envie-, Harry avança d'un pas déterminé vers le premier bâtiment sur lequel s'acharnaient les loups garous. Ils étaient au courant de sa présence mais il ne les arrêta pas, voulant voir de lui-même ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait._

 _En seulement six jours, ils avaient retirés tous les gravats se trouvant à chaque étage et sur le terrain. Ils avaient également placé temporairement par magie des vitres à toutes les fenêtres afin d'éviter que la pluie n'entre -heureusement, il n'avait pas encore plu cette semaine- et ils commençaient tout juste depuis la veille à réparer le toit._

 _Il leur avait dit de commencer par ce bâtiment puisqu'il était le moins 'abîmé' et qu'ils avaient l'espace nécessaire pour installer leur dortoir au dernier étage._

 _L'autre bâtisse était bien plus endommagée. Il manquait quelques murs et le toit était à refaire entièrement. Cela leur prendrait bien plus de temps mais la priorité pour le moment était de réparer les dégâts du premier bâtiment et de l'isoler afin que les conditions du contrat soient au maximum respectées._

 _Heureusement, les loups garous avaient été de plutôt bonne humeur –si, si, vraiment !- depuis que la dernière pleine lune se soit passée ici. Harry leur avait donné rendez-vous dimanche dernier afin qu'ils puissent prendre connaissance du lieu et s'installer avant leur transformation le soir-même._

 _Le terrain était délimité par des sorts afin de repousser les moldus et des barrières magiques avaient été installées afin d'empêcher les loups garous de sortir. Bien sûr, c'était à eux de les activer et les activer au moment venu il ne voulait pas les enfermer ici jusqu'à la fin du contrat. Ils étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient ailleurs avant ou après le travail. Mais pour le moment, ils avaient l'air d'apprécier de travailler car aucun d'eux n'avaient fait autre chose que de manger, dormir ou travailler._

 _Dès qu'ils se levaient, ils travaillaient. Ils prenaient unr courte pause à midi pour manger puis reprenaient aussitôt le travail, ne s'arrêtant que pour boire lorsque la chaleur était intense. Ensuite, ils s'arrêtaient de travailler entre dix-neuf et vingt-heures selon la tâche qu'ils accomplissaient, puis mangeaient ensemble avant de finalement aller se coucher._

 _Ils formaient une petite communauté, s'entendaient tous à peu près bien –de toute façon, au moindre problème, Gustus et Indra devait l'en informer et Harry agirait en conséquence- et la plupart semblait moins se méfier de lui. Gustus, surtout. Il grognait toujours autant mais il lui parlait plus volontiers._

 _Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu, il repartit vers la grille en fer forgé au bord du terrain en saluant Indra et Gustus d'un signe de la main, qu'ils lui rendirent sous forme d'un mouvement de la tête._

* * *

Heureusement, le samedi, il pouvait se reposer. Il flânait dans le château, lisait son livre sur les serrures magiques et parlait avec Daphné via leur miroir le soir. S'il le pouvait il lui parlerait tous les jours mais il n'en avait le temps que le mercredi et le samedi. Les autres soirs, il s'affalait sur son lit et s'endormait sur le champ.

Mais ce qui rendit le mois d'août si spécial pour Harry, ce fut le cadeau d'anniversaire de Sirius.

* * *

 _1_ _er_ _août_

 _Dès le lendemain de sa fête, alors qu'Harry se levait difficilement pour commencer son entrainement physique, Sirius l'interrompit dans son jogging pour lui dire qu'ils partaient quinze minutes plus tard pour son cadeau._

 _Après une rapide douche, Harry rejoint son parrain dans le hall d'entrée. Devant se rendre dans le Londres moldu, mais dans un lieu trop éloigné du Chaudron Baveur, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre la cheminette. Harry serra le bras de son parrain qui les fit transplaner du château à une ruelle déserte mais ensoleillée._

 _Quelques poubelles et caissettes en bois trainaient contre l'un des murs, l'autre étant immaculé de tout déchet. Sirius plaça la pointe de sa baguette contre l'une des briques et deux d'entre elles disparurent rapidement, laissant place à une paire d'yeux marron affublés de sourcils broussailleux._

 _\- C'est pourquoi ? Demanda une voix rauque._

 _\- Sirius Black, j'ai rendez-vous avec l'Aiguille._

 _Les yeux disparurent aussitôt et le trou fut refermé._

 _\- Euh… Sirius ? Il se passe quoi ? Demanda Harry._

 _Mais son parrain lui fit signe de patienter._

 _Quelques secondes plus tard, le mur se mit à onduler. Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule de son filleul, l'incitant à le suivre à travers le mur. Et ils le traversèrent comme s'il n'existait pas._

 _Harry se retrouva dans une grande pièce lumineuse, éclairée par les rayons solaires passant par les nombreuses vitres au plafond. Il y avait deux grand fauteuils chirurgicaux de chaque côté de la pièce et des armoires remplies de matériels. Sur les murs, une multitude de dessins décoraient l'endroit._

 _En voyant, un grand homme maigre et chauve ayant de multiples piercings et tatouages au centre de la pièce, Harry comprit ce qu'ils faisaient ici._

 _Sirius lui offrait un tatouage._

 _\- Sirius… Commença Harry avec un sourire grandissant._

 _\- Ne me remercie pas, dit-il. Remercie plutôt l'Aiguille d'avoir accepté de te tatouer un dimanche._

 _\- Eh bien, quand j'ai appris que le client en question n'était autre qu'Harry Potter, je ne pouvais pas refuser cet honneur, répondit l'homme avec une voix rauque._

 _L'homme de tout à l'heure !_

 _Sauf qu'il n'avait pas du tout les mêmes sourcils. Mais Harry préféra ne pas le questionner là-dessus._

 _\- Au fait, appelez-moi juste Dustin, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. Alors, une petite idée de ce que vous voulez ? Le dessin, la taille, en noir, en couleurs ? A la mode « moldu » ou la mode « sorcier » ?_

 _\- La mode « sorcier » ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _Sirius et le tatoueur échangèrent un sourire complice._

 _\- A la mode « sorcier », choisit Sirius pour lui._

 _\- Pour le dessin, j'hésitais entre les lettres J et L entrelacées ou un cerf et une biche, dit Harry._

 _\- On peut très bien faire les deux, répondit Dustin._

 _\- Ca ne fera pas trop ?_

 _\- Disons qu'à la mode « sorcier », non. J'ai même déjà une idée de ce que je vais faire. Vous voulez de la couleur ?_

 _\- Fais-toi plaisir Harry, lui dit Sirius. Ne regarde pas au prix._

 _\- Non, dit Harry après réflexion. Tout en noir._

 _Dustin parla quelques minutes avec Sirius au fond de la salle, Harry regardant les dessins sur les murs pour patienter. Ensuite, le tatoueur vint l'installer sur l'un des sièges, approcha une petite tour sur laquelle il y avait plusieurs pots d'encre et sortit sa baguette._

 _\- La différence entre un tatoueur moldu et un tatoueur sorcier, c'est son instrument. On me surnomme l'Aiguille mais je n'en utilise pas. J'utilise ma baguette et, grâce à différents sorts t des années de pratique et de techniques spéciales, je parviens à intégrer l'encre à la peau. Tu vas sentir une brulure tout le long du tracé, c'est légèrement douloureux mais bien plus supportable que si je le faisais avec une aiguille._

 _Après avoir insisté deux fois qu'il était prêt, Harry ferma les yeux et laissa l'expert se mettre au travail. Il grimaça de temps en temps car la brulure était parfois plus douloureuse à certains endroits mais, en somme, ça allait. Son épaule était en feu, une heure et demi plus tard, lorsqu'il put se relever._

 _\- Je vais appliquer une pommade qui va réduire la douleur, tu ne ressentiras presque plus rien dans une minute, lui dit le tatoueur._

 _Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Harry sentait encore que son épaule était sensible mais il n'y avait plus de douleur. Quand il tenta de voir son tatouage, Sirius lui en empêcha en lui tirant l'oreille._

 _\- Aïe !_

 _\- C'est pas encore fini ! L'informa Sirius. Il y a la dernière étape._

 _\- Comment ça « c'est pas encore fini » ? Demanda Harry en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts. Il est fini le tatouage là !_

 _\- Patience, patience, Mr Potter, lui dit Dustin. Ce sera fini dans quelques secondes._

 _Du coin de l'œil, Harry le vit pointer sa baguette sur son épaule et murmurer une litanie de sorts. Une douce chaleur apparut au niveau de son épaule, se répandit sur toute la zone tatouée puis disparut, laissant une drôle de sensation qu'Harry ne pouvait décrire._

 _\- Voilà ! S'exclama fièrement Dustin._

 _Sirius se mit dans son dos et siffla en voyant le résultat._

 _\- Alors, je peux voir ? Demanda Harry, aussi impatient qu'excité._

 _Dustin le guida devant un miroir au fond de la salle puis en fit apparait un autre afin de lui montrer son épaule._

 _Harry fut bouche bée. Tout ce qu'il avait demandé était présent. Le tatouage n'était pas grand et, pourtant, grâce aux sorts lancés par Dustin, il remplissait toute son épaule._

 _Le J et le L était écris en style gothique avec des fioritures et étaient entrelacés, comme il l'avait demandé, formant un petit cœur entre les deux lettres. Autour, un petit cerf et une petite biche gambadaient, couraient l'un après l'autre, se réunissant après quelques tours pour quelques câlins et coups de têtes affectueux._

 _\- Votre parrain m'a expliqué ce que représentaient les lettres, le cerf et la biche, expliqua Dustin. J'espère que le résultat vous plait._

 _\- C'est magnifique, répondit Harry, aussi ému qu'heureux._

 _Ce n'était pas du tout le tatouage auquel il avait pensé. Celui-ci était bien plus beau._

 _\- Merci Dustin. Merci Sirius._

* * *

 **31 août**

 _ **VLAM !**_

Harry sursauta, lâchant le pull qu'il avait à la main.

Soit un courant d'air faisait claquer les portes, soit Sirius était rentré de la réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix mécontent.

Harry ramassa le pull et le replia correctement avant de le ranger dans sa malle. Puis il laissa le rangement de ses affaires pour plus tard et descendit rejoindre son parrain.

Le seigneur Black maugréait dans sa tasse de café quand Harry entra dans la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Dumbledore, dit furieusement Sirius, comme si ce nom était une injure. Dumbledore a "parlé" au Ministre du supposé retour de Voldemort, arguant que Queudver n'avait pas pu planifier de t'enlever seul et que ce qu'il t'a fait dans le cimetière était pour son maître. Le ministre la remballé et Dumbledore vient d'apprendre que sa sous-secrétaire serait à Poudlard cette année en tant qu'évaluatrice.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle est supposée évaluer ? Demanda Harry.

\- Officiellement, elle va évaluer le niveau des cours donnés à Poudlard. Officieusement, elle va surveiller tout le monde et rapporter à son cher patron tout ce qui ne va pas et ce dont le ministre devrait se méfier.

\- Du genre, Dumbledore annonce le retour de Voldemort aux élèves, devina le jeune Potter.

\- Entre autres, oui. Et le Ministre est persuadé que Dumbledore veut semer le trouble chez la population pour qu'il prenne la tête du Ministère.

\- Mais c'est idiot, commenta Harry. Dumbledore a été choisi deux fois pour être Ministre par le passé et il a refusé à chaque fois. Si c'était son plan, il y arriverait très bien sans devoir faire tout ça.

-On parle de Fudge, dit juste Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Ce qui m'ennuie vraiment, reprit Harry une minute plus tard après s'être servis à boire, c'est que la population va être au courant de cette divergence d'opinion et que Voldemort pourrait en profiter. Le monde magique de Grande-Bretagne va quand même finir par paniquer un jour ou l'autre. Et en attendant que son retour soient confirmer ou infirmer, les sorciers vivent déjà dans la peur.

\- Au moins, si tu restes tranquille, le ministre n'a aucune raison de se prendre à toi publiquement

\- A ton avis, pourquoi je joue le jeune sorcier Auror en devenir depuis un mois au ministère ? Demanda-t-il réthoriquement avec un sourire complice.

Sirius sourit avant de se rembrunir.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout. Malheureusement pour toi, Snivellus va « enseigner », dit-il en mimant les guillemets, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Harry, indigné. Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

\- Apparemment, le Ministre voulait choisir lui-même un nouvel enseignant si Dumbledore ne trouvait personne. Et Dumbledore n'a pas besoin d'un autre espion en plus d'Ombrage entre les murs de Poudlard.

\- Mais… Qui va donner le cours de potions ?

\- Slughorn aurait accepté de revenir, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. C'était le professeur de potions avant Rogue, c'est lui qui nous donnait cours à tes parents, Remus et moi.

Il soupira avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement :

\- Il connait son sujet, c'est certain, mais ne te laisse pas manipuler par lui : il collectionne les gens comme des trophées. Et je suis sûr qu'il ne résistera pas à l'idée d'avoir Harry Potter dans ses petits papiers.

* * *

 **Yeap. C'est fini… En même temps, 5300 mots, c'était bien, non ?**

 **Encore désolée pour l'attente !**

 **D'ailleurs, pour le prochain chapitre, ça risque d'être pareil :p Mais promis je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire un peu plus vite !**

 **Petite info :**

Je suis choquée 0.0

J'ai eu une idée tout à fait saugrenue et, du coup, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur Ombrage. Et il est dit qu'elle devait normalement avoir trente ans ou moins quand elle a « enseigné » à Poudlard durant la cinquième année d'Harry.

Alors, il y avait une référence pour l'information mais je ne sais pas du tout d'où elle vient (et donc je ne sais pas si elle est fiable à 100%). Mais on est d'accord qu'Ombrage ne peut PAS avoir maximum trente ans (Vous avez vu l'actrice comme moi, non ?!). Bien que, en y réfléchissant, si on ne se base que sur le livre, ce n'est pas trop choquant je pense.

Mais je suis choquée quand même ^^

Enfin, bref. Je ne vais pas DU TOUT lui donner trente ans dans cette fanfiction. Disons entre cinquante et soixante (comme l'actrice à ce moment-là).

Ce n'est qu'un détail, vous me direz. Maaaaaiiiis… si je poursuis mon idée, ce détail aura son importance...


	37. Chapter 36

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Encore désolée pour l'attente, surtout que j'avais écrit assez rapidement les 2000 premiers mots. Mais la vie nous réserve parfois des surprises, bonnes comme mauvaises, ce qui explique que je n'ai pas pu écrire un seul mot durant deux semaines.

Enfin bref ^^ Bonne lecture ! :D

P.S. : Concernant la scène du cours de potions, je ne prends aucun crédit pour les quelques lignes de dialogue qui viennent du film Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mélé.

* * *

 **Chapitre 36**

 **1** **er** **septembre**

Ron et Hermione furent les deux préfets de cinquième année de Gryffondor.

Non pas qu'Harry soit jaloux –il avait assez de chose à faire durant l'année scolaire sans avoir à penser aux patrouilles et aux réunions- mais il se demandait si lui –ou Dean ou Neville- n'avait pas été plus méritant que Ron pour ce poste à responsabilité.

Il était vrai que Ron, Hermione et lui n'avaient pas vraiment suivi toutes les règles de l'école durant ces quatre dernières années mais était-ce vraiment leur faute ? Harry aurait bien sûr préféré que Dumbledore ou McGonagall s'occupe de Quirrel lorsqu'ils avaient prévenu leur professeur de métamorphose que la pierre philosophale était en danger. Il aurait préféré que Dumbledore sauve Ginny et détruise le journal à sa place. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir affaire aux détraqueurs et sauvé Buck lui-même. Et, surtout, Il aurait préféré ne pas participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et se faire enlever par Queudver.

Toutes ces choses étaient arrivées contre son gré et il avait dû faire quelques entorses au règlement pour survivre. Cela faisait-il de lui un élève indigne d'être préfet ?

Dean était assez bon élève et ne s'était encore jamais fait punir –que ce soit par des points retirés ou par des retenues données par les professeurs- et Neville, bien que maladroit, aurait pu faire un préfet très rigoureux et cela aurait pu lui donner confiance en lui.

Harry secoua la tête. Il s'en fichait de savoir que Ron était préfet.

Tant mieux pour lui.

Peut-être que cela le fera murir un peu.

En attendant, il avait hâte de féliciter Hermione pour ce titre qu'elle méritant et voulait tant.

* * *

Peu de temps après qu'Hermione soit partie faire une ronde, et alors qu'Harry discutait avec Ginny et Neville, la porte s'ouvrit. Un élève de deuxième ou troisième année de Poufsouffle entra, hésitant, en tendant un parchemin.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un Neville Londubat ici ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

\- C'est moi, s'annonça le brun.

\- C'est pour vous ! Dit rapidement l'élève en lui donnant le parchemin avant de quitter précipitamment le compartiment.

Pixel, réveillé par le bruit, bailla avant de se retourner et de se rendormir sur l'épaule d'Harry.

\- Une lettre d'amour ? La taquina Harry en faisant osciller ses sourcils.

\- N'importe quoi ! Balbutia Neville, rougissant.

Il ouvrit le parchemin et le lit en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un problème Neville ? S'enquit Ginny.

\- Le professeur Slughorn m'invite à le rejoindre dans son compartiment pour prendre le thé, dit-il, étonné. Vous pensez que c'est notre nouveau professeur de Défense ?

\- Malheureusement, non, dit Harry en grimaçant. C'est notre nouveau professeur de potions.

\- Rogue est parti ?! S'exclamèrent Neville et Ginny, les yeux plein d'espoir.

\- Malheureusement, encore une fois, non, répondit le jeune Potter, grimaçant à nouveau. C'est lui qui va nous enseigner la Défense…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je sais, je sais. Ça ne m'enchante pas non plus, dit Harry.

Neville était pâle lorsqu'il le regarda. Comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. C'était mieux pour lui concernant le cours de potion mais il serait alors humilié et martyrisé par Rogue en défense, ce qui ne changeait rien.

\- C'est étrange qu'il te demande de prendre le thé avec lui, ajouta-t-il ensuite pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant à nouveau l'invitation. Je me demande ce qu'il me v-

Sa phrase fut coupée par l'ouverture de la porte du compartiment.

Par Daphné, plus précisément.

Pixel sursauta, surpris par le bruit soudain.

\- Potter, tu dois venir avec moi, dit-elle sur un ton froid.

Supposant qu'elle utilisait ce ton car Ginny était présente, Harry accepta, en s'empêchant de sourire, de la suivre.

\- Londubat, Weasley, salua-t-elle d'un signe de tête tout en restant stoïque.

\- A tout à l'heure, leur dit Harry en fermant la porte.

Le Gryffondor suivit la brune. Ils traversèrent le wagon et entrèrent dans le suivant. Daphné s'arrêta devant un compartiment et regarda à l'intérieur avant d'en ouvrir la porte. Elle lui fit signe d'y entrer puis referma la porte derrière eux. Ensuite elle tira le rideau et jeta un sort de verrouillage.

\- Zz ! Zz ! S'exclama Pixel en claquant sa queue comme fouet.

Lassé qu'on le réveille et qu'on le bouge dans tous les sens, il quitta l'épaule dHarry et s'installa dans le filet à bagages afin de se rendormir.

\- Tout ça pour qu'on se retrouve seuls ? La taquina Harry. Tu sais, moi aussi t-

Mais il fut coupé par les lèvres de sa petite amie plaquées sur les siennes.

Ça commençait à devenir une habitude, qu'elle l'interrompe ainsi.

Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne.

Il posa ses mains sur la taille de la Serpentard pour la rapprocher de lui pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient alors que la brune enlevait ses mains de ses joues pour entourer son cou avec ses bras.

A bout de souffle, ils finirent par se détacher -à peine- mais restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la tête sur l'épaule de l'autre.

\- Je disais, reprit Harry avec un sourire amusé, les yeux fermés et respirant son parfum, que tu m'avais manqué aussi.

Pour toute réponse, il sentit un sourire se former dans son cou.

* * *

\- Bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose de plus important à faire, dit Daphné quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'ils s'assirent sur l'une des banquettes, mais j'avais un message à te transmettre.

\- Un message ?

\- Oui, j'ai rencontré notre nouveau professeur de potions et il m'a invité à boire le thé avec d'autres élèves dans son compartiment. Quand il a parlé de toi, j'ai proposé de te livrer son invitation.

Elle sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le lui donna.

\- Vous êtes si serviable et désintéressée Miss Greengrass, la taquina Harry.

\- Un bon Serpentard doit pouvoir saisir toutes les occasions qui lui sont offertes, récita-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le jeune Potter déroula le parchemin et le lut. Le message était semblable à celui qu'avait reçu Ginny plus tôt. Il devait se rendre au compartiment sept à quinze heures trente. Il lui restait donc une petite heure avant de s'y rendre.

\- On devrait éviter de s'y rendre ensemble ou d'arriver en même temps, fit remarquer Daphné.

\- Pressée de me quitter ? Ironisa le Gryffondor.

\- Eh bien, techniquement, je n'ai pas terminé ma ronde, et Blaise et Tracy doivent se demander où je suis. Ou pas, ajouta-t-elle après réflexion. Et bien que Londubat sache pour nous deux, je ne voudrais pas que Weasley devienne soupçonneuse si je te retiens trop longtemps.

\- Je n'ai qu'à lui dire que j'ai rencontré mon partenaire secret en chemin et qu'on a discuté.

\- Ton partenaire secret ?

\- Pour le Poudlard Hebdo, précisa-t-il. Ginny aimerait bien savoir qui tu es mais je ne le dirais pas. Du coup, elle te surnomme comme ça. Et les autres aussi maintenant.

\- Ainsi, tu ne lui dit pas mon prénom, ni avoir passé du temps avec moi -alias ta petite amie- mais tu ne lui mens pas non plus. Intelligent, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Ca m'arrive, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Et très souvent, contrairement à ce que tu crois, le rassura-t-elle avec un chaste baiser. Au fait, où en es-tu avec tes formes animagus ?

Harry sourit. Sa petite amie ne lâchait décidément pas l'affaire.

\- Je me débrouille plutôt bien avec ma panthère maintenant.

\- Et avec ta seconde forme ? Demanda la Serpentard après quelques secondes de silence de la part de son petit ami.

\- J'avance lentement mais surement, dit-il simplement, son sourire s'agrandissant, amusé par la situation.

\- Allez, dis-moi, demanda-t-elle. S'il-te-plait ! Insista-t-elle en accompagnant chaque mot d'un baiser.

Mais, tout souriant, Harry se contenta de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

Daphné essaya encore de le faire parler mais quand elle comprit que c'était peine perdue, elle abandonna.

Pour le moment.

Ils profitèrent de quelques minutes supplémentaires ensemble avant que Daphné ne termine sa ronde et rejoigne ses amis alors qu'Harry revenait à son compartiment pour retrouver Ginny, Neville et Hermione qui avait terminé sa propre ronde.

Une heure plus tard, Harry et Neville s'excusèrent auprès des filles et quittèrent leur compartiment. Ils traversèrent plusieurs wagons pour arriver dans celui suivant la locomotive et toquèrent à la porte du compartiment numéro sept.

La porte coulissa sans que quiconque n'y ait touché et le jeune Potter vit un vieil homme avec un élégant costume ranger sa baguette avant de se lever.

\- Mr Potter ! Et Mr Londubat, je suppose ? Entrez, entrez !

Harry regarda autour de lui tout en se dirigeant vers la place que l'homme lui montrait. Neville le suivit et s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Nous n'attendions plus que vous, lui dit-il.

Autre que lui, il y avait déjà Daphné et Blaise, puis cinq autres élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas dont des jumelles de Serpentard. Slughorn les présenta comme étant Marcus Belby, un Serdaigle de sixième année, Cormac McLaggen, un Gryffondor de sixième annés, Mélinda Bobbin, une Poufsouffle de quatrième année et Flora et Hestia Carrow, des jumelles de Serpentard, commençant leur deuxième année.

\- Quant à moi, comme vous le savez déjà, je suis le professeur Slughorn et je vous enseignerai le cours de potion.

Le thé fut servi par l'enseignant à coups de baguette magique alors qu'il commençait à questionner Marcus sur son oncle.

\- Je ne le connais pas très bien. Mon père et mon oncle ne s'entendent plus depuis des années. Je ne sais pas pouquoi, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Harry apprit que son oncle était en fait Damoclès Belby, l'inventeur de la potion tue-loup.

 _Intéressant…_

A ces mots, Harry vit le sourire de Slughorn diminuer avant qu'il ne se détourne du Serdaigle pour questionner Daphné sur son père, qui était un sorcier d'affaires très respecté internationalement.

\- Et vous, Harry, je vois que vous êtes le portrait craché de votre père…

Harry, qui était perdu dans ses pensées, regarda Slughorn, surpris qu'il lui parle.

\- …mais que vous avez les yeux de votre mère, ajouta-t-il.

\- Vous les avez connus, réalisa le jeune Potter, intéressé par ce que le professeur de potions pourrait dire.

\- Oui, bien sûr. James Potter et Lily Evans ont été mes élèves. Votre père était un jeune homme farceur et très talentueux mais je ne le connaissais que très peu. Votre mère, en revanche, faisait partie de mon club. Une si brillante élève, dit-il avec nostalgie. Elle avait un talent particulier pour les enchantements et les potions. Est-ce également votre cas ?

\- Je n'ai pas de talent particulier, dit Harry en secouant la tête. J'essaie d'être assez bon dans toutes les classes pour avoir mes B.U.S.E.S. et mes A.S.P.I.C.S., c'est tout.

Harry n'aimait pas se vanter et ne voulait pas se retrouver dans le club dont Sirius lui avait parlé. Hors de question d'être le nouveau trophée du Professeur Slughorn.

\- Harry est vraiment bon au Quidditch, intervint timidement Neville.

Slughorn tourna son attention vers le jeune Londubat.

\- Et en runes aussi, ajouta-t-il. Tu as commencé les cours avec le Professeur Burbage seulement l'année dernière et tu rejoints le cours de cinquième année cette fois, non ?

 _Neville !_

N'étant pas seul, Harry ne pouvait pas discrètement jeter de regard noir à son ami qui était en train de le mettre sur un piédestal pour lui faire comprendre de se taire. Le jeune Potter serra les dents, se préparant à la réaction de Slughorn.

\- Eh bien ! S'exclama le vieux professeur en tapant des mains. Vous avez réussi à étudier deux années de cours en une seule ! C'est tout simplement épatant ! J'avais également entendu parler de vos prouesses sur un balai lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers Mr Potter et j'attends avec impatient de vous voir jouer à un match cette année !

\- Merci Professeur, se contenta de dire Harry avec un sourire forcé.

Même s'il ne voulait pas que Slughorn s'intéresse à lui, il ne pouvait pas non plus se montrer impoli avec lui.

Ne connaissant pas assez les autres pour dévier l'attention de Slughorn sur eux, Harry essaya de faire les éloges de Neville propos de son talent pour la botanique, talent reconnu par le professeur Chourave.

Ravi de pouvoir parler davantage avec le fils d'Alice et Franck Londubat, Slughorn se désintéressa d'Harry plus vite qu'un enfant de cinq ans face à une assiette de légumes.

* * *

\- Hé Harry !

Un pied sur la première marche du carrosse, le concerné se retourna et aperçut Eleanor deux carrosses plus loin avec trois autres élèves de son âge. Il lui sourit et lui fit signe avant de monter et de s'asseoir avec Neville, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Colin.

Protégé de la pluie par magie, Harry observait les créatures qui tiraient le carrosse. Des sombrals, avait dit Luna. Ils étaient noirs, squelettiques et un peu effrayants avec leurs yeux blancs et vitreux. Mais ils dégageaient une aura de tristesse, du moins c'est ce que Harry ressentait en les regardant. En même temps, cela devait être normal quand on ne pouvait voir ces créatures que lorsqu'on avait vu la mort.

Après avoir utilisé le sort de séchage qu'il avait appris dans son carnet de sort l'année dernière sur lui-même et ses amis, Harry s'assit à la table des Gryffondors. Ron, Dean et Seamus arrivèrent juste après eux et Harry entendit Ron se plaindre qu'il avait faim et qu'il espérait que la cérémonie de répartition ne prenne pas trop de temps.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

 _Il ne changera jamais._

Bizarrement, Ron arrêta ses plaintes à ce moment-là. Harry le regarda et croisa brièvement son regard avant que le rouquin ne détourne les yeux.

Ah. Il avait dû le voir lever les yeux.

Le professeur McGonagall entra peu après, suivie d'une ribambelle de nouveaux élèves. La cérémonie fut plus longue, le nombre d'élèves étant plus important encore que les autres années. Hermione le remarqua également et chuchota à Harry qu'après la mort de Voldemort, le désir d'enfant avait dû monter en flèches puisque la peur pour leur sécurité n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Douze élèves finirent à Serpentard, quatorze à Serdaigle, treize à Poufsouffle et douze à Gryffondor, dont le petit Euan Abercrombie qui s'assit près d'Harry et ses amis. Le jeune Potter lui offrit un sourire rassurant et le jeune élève lui sourit en retour, arrêtant de trembler comme une feuille.

\- Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et bon retour aux anciens ! S'exclama Dumbledore devant son pupitre. Cette année, deux changements de professeurs sont à déclarer : le professeur Rogue donnera cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et le professeur Slughorn sera désormais votre nouveau maitre des potions.

Des gémissements et autres plaintes se faisaient entendre à travers la salle en entendant la réaffectation du professeur Rogue alors que la plupart des Serpentard applaudissaient chaudement leur directeur de maison. Les autres élèves les imitèrent ensuite avec des applaudissements polis pour le professeur Slughorn.

\- Et comme le veut le dicton moldu « jamais deux sans trois », je vous informe que le Ministère a, dans son incroyable sens du devoir envers l'éducation, décidé d'évaluer le niveau d'études de Poudlard afin de déterminer si quelques changements doivent avoir lieu dans le programme scolaire. Pour ce faire, je vous demande d'accueillir, Mme Ombrage !

L'incompréhension parcourut la salle : on entendait davantage les chuchotements confus des élèves que leurs applaudissements. La femme aux cheveux bouclés et au visage ressemblant sans s'y méprendre à celui d'un crapaud fit un discours des plus froids sur la discipline et l'amitié entre elle et les élèves. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'écouter Hermione pour savoir que le ministère se mêlait des affaires Poudlard et avait envoyé Ombrage pour surveiller Dumbledore.

Simplement, le Directeur fit régner l'ordre en tapotant le bord de son pupitre avec sa baguette.

\- Sur ce, je n'aurai que trois choses à dire : barre de mars, chapeau et mangez !

A ce dernier mot, il tapa des mains et les tables furent instantanément garnies de plats et mets divers.

\- Je me demande à quoi va ressembler notre année, dit Neville.

\- Je suppose qu'elle sera tout aussi mouvementée que les autres, répondit Harry.

\- Evite les ennuies, Harry, lui demanda Hermione. Avec Mme Ombrage à Poudlard, il faudra être prudent sur ce que tu feras et diras afin que ça ne te retombe pas dessus.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, lui répondit-il. Le ministre ne se méfie pas de moi, au contraire, et je saurais rester dans les rangs pour qu'Ombrage me laisse tranquille.

Ou alors, il fera en sorte de ne pas se faire attraper.

\- Et pour le Poudlard Hebdo ? Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant. C'est le genre de chose qui va attirer l'attention d'Ombrage et donc du ministère.

\- On en discutera une autre fois, préféra-t-il dire. Mais on n'abandonne pas le journal.

* * *

Le premier jour de cours commença par un double cours de potions avec le professeur Slughorn. Il introduisit cette première séance en leur présentant trois chaudrons dont les élèves devaient deviner le contenu.

\- Oui, Miss ? Interpella Slughorn quand Hermione leva la main.

\- Miss Granger, Monsieur, répondit Hermione.

\- Celle-ci est rempli de Veritaserum, dit-elle, un sérum de vérité, le second de Polynectar –c'est très difficile à préparer- et ça, c'est de l'Amortensia, le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde. Il a une odeur différente pour chacun selon ce qui l'attire.

Le potionniste acquiesça d'appréciation.

\- Moi, je sens une odeur d'herbe coupée et… de parchemin neuf et… de dentifrice à la menthe.

Quelques filles à l'arrière pouffèrent. Gênée, Hermione reprit sa place à côté de ses camarades et Slughorn leur donna quelques explications.

\- L'Amortensia ne crée pas vraiment un sentiment d'amour -ce serait impossible- mais provoque une puissante attirance, une obsession et c'est pourquoi c'est sans doute la plus dangereuse potion qui se trouve ici.

Slughorn mit un couvercle sur le chaudron et les quelques filles qui s'étaient avancées, comme en transe, reprirent leur place à l'arrière.

\- Mais pour aujourd'hui, nous allons nous contenter de brasser un filtre de paix, une potion bien plus à votre niveau. Celles-ci, dit-il en montrant les trois chaudrons, ne seront étudiées qu'en vue de vos ASPIC. Vous trouvez les instructions à la page quatorze. Allez ! Hop ! Hop !

Les élèves prirent place chacun derrière un chaudron ou allèrent chercher les ingrédients nécessaires pour leur potion.

Après ces deux premières heures, le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne se passa pas dans la bonne humeur, contrairement au cours donné par Slughorn. Comme à son habitude, Rogue lança des piques à Harry, s'attendant à ce qu'il réponde à tout moment pour lui enlever des points ou lui donner une retenue -mais le jeune Potter tint bon- et humilia Neville à l'aide de remarques négatives. Cependant, il fallait reconnaitre qu'il s'y connaissait en contre-sorts donc Harry, bien que mécontent de l'ambiance, se concentra afin d'apprendre au mieux.

Pour Neville, malheureusement, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était le rassurer et lui sommer de ne pas croire un mot sortant de la bouche de Rogue.

* * *

Durant les premiers jours, Ombrage était partout.

Elle évalua le cours de sortilège en septième année le lundi, ceux de métamorphose et de soins aux créatures magiques en sixième année le mardi et celui de divination en cinquième année -fait rapporté par Ron- le mercredi.

Ce soir-là, Harry reçu un parchemin de la part d'Ombrage lui demandant de se présenter à son bureau -se trouvant dans l'aile est au cinquième étage- le lendemain après son dernier cours.

Ne voulant pas se mettre le Ministre à dos et qu'Ombrage se méfie de lui et se mette à surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes, Harry décida d'y aller, bien qu'il n'en ait aucune envie.

 _En politique, les apparences sont importantes_ , avait dit Sirius.

Peut-être. Mais l'idée qu'il lui faille faire de la politique à Poudlard n'enchantait pas Harry.

* * *

\- Asseyez-vous Mr Potter, l'accueillit Ombrage avec une voix mielleuse.

Les yeux parcourant rapidement la salle dans laquelle la sorcière avait installé son bureau, le Gryffondor fut quelque peu inquiété par l'obsession évidente de la femme pour les chats : une centaine d'assiettes décoratives à leur effigie étaient accrochées aux murs. Harry soupira intérieurement, redoutant déjà la lourdeur et la longueur de la discussion à venir.

\- J'ai été surpris par votre invitation Mme Ombrage, commença-t-il.

\- Un peu de thé ? Lui demanda-t-elle, faisant fi de sa remarque.

Se méfiant d'elle mais ne pouvant le montrer, Harry accepta avec un sourire poli.

\- Mr le Ministre m'a parlé de votre intérêt de faire une carrière au Ministère, dit-elle en posant une tasse remplie du breuvage devant lui. Vous l'avez même contacté cet été afin de faire un tour de nos services, ajouta-t-elle.

\- En effet, se contenta-t-il d'affirmer sans toucher à la tasse.

\- Nous pouvons peut-être nous aider mutuellement, proposa la sorcière. Je suis la sous-secrétaire du Ministre, je peux tirer quelques ficèles afin de vous faire entrer dans le service de votre choix.

\- C'est bien aimable de votre part Mme Ombrage, commença Harry, m-

\- En échange, bien entendu, j'aurai besoin de votre aide, ici à Poudlard.

Était-elle sur le point de lui révéler ce qu'elle venait faire ici ? Était-elle bête à ce point ? Se demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Autant profiter de la situation.

\- Je suis tout ouïe, Mme Ombrage, fut intéressé Harry. Que pourrais-je, moi, simple étudiant de cinquième année, faire pour vous aider ?

\- Eh bien, Mr Potter, le Ministre est très inquiet pour les élèves de Poudlard. Vous voyez, il a eu une conversation des plus insensées avec le Directeur qui affirmait que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était l'investigateur de votre enlèvement lors de la Dernière Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que j'ai rapporté à Mr le Ministre lorsqu'il m'a demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, dit Harry faussement concerné, qui ne mentait pas puisque qu'il n'avait pas tout révélé à Fudge.

\- Il semblerait -et Mr le Ministre est tout à fait d'accord avec moi- que le professeur Dumbledore ne soit plus tout à fait apte à diriger cette école. Peut-être même est-il un danger pour les élèves, ajouta-t-elle après avoir bu une gorgée de thé.

\- Les événements passés semblent le confirmer, dit Harry qui hésitait sur la marche à suivre.

Dumbledore était un piètre directeur si l'on se référait aux quatre années de scolarité d'Harry mais, sans lui, Poudlard ne serait plus protégé de Voldemort. Et Harry n'avait peut-être plus confiance en ce vieux manipulateur mais il voulait qu'il reste à sa place, c'est-à-dire, Directeur de Poudlard. Alors comment jouer sur les deux tableaux sans se faire attraper ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous attendez de moi, dit-il, voulant en savoir plus.

\- Je ne vous demande pas grand-chose, Mr Potter. Seulement d'être mes yeux et mes oreilles. Si vous voyez ou entendez quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à prouver l'incompétence de Dumbledore, alors venez me le rapporter. Je peux vous octroyer des avantages durant votre scolarité, des laisser-passer également s'il vous en faut pour pouvoir mener votre mission à bien, ajouta-t-elle, et Ministre sera plus que reconnaissant de votre aide.

Son cerveau travaillant à toute vitesse, Harry prit une grande inspiration, la montrant volontairement à la sorcière, et lui dit :

\- Si vous pouvez me promettre que personne ne saura que j'ai été mêlé à ça… Dit-il en faisant semblant de craindre pour lui. Beaucoup ont de l'admiration pour Dumbledore et je ne voudrais pas devenir la cible de fanatiques, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Le sourire d'Ombrage grandit. Elle ressemblait presque au chat de Cheshire, mais avec un visage laid et dépourvu de poils. Harry ignorait si elle avait mis quelque chose dans sa tasse mais il se félicita de ne pas en avoir bu une seule gorgée et qu'elle ne lui en ait pas fait la remarque.

\- Et si vous pouviez également remercier le Ministre pour moi, ajouta-t-il pour la frotter dans le sens du poil, pour m'avoir permis cette visite spéciale au Ministère cet été.

 _Beurk_ , pensa Harry en réfléchissant bien à l'expression.

\- Je n'en ai eu l'occasion que par lettre et, comme c'est un homme très occupé, je ne crois pas que j'en aurai l'occasion en face à face.

\- Cela pourrait se faire si notre entreprise réussit, dit-elle à nouveau avec ce ton mielleux.

Harry n'avait qu'un souhait : pouvoir sortir au plus vite de ce bureau. Malheureusement, il devait la supporter encore un peu.

* * *

\- Je sais qu'il n'est pas dans son bureau, s'énerva Harry envers la gargouille qui le regardait avec suspicion. Je veux juste lui laisser un mot alors laisse-moi passer ! Barre de mars, chuchota-t-il pour la troisième fois.

Enfin, la statue accepta de faire un pas sur le côté, laissant la voie libre à Harry pour monter l'escalier en colimaçon.

Il avait presque perdu patiente, Ombrage mettant beaucoup de temps avant de lui révéler de quelle manière elle comptait s'y prendre pour prendre la place de Dumbledore en tant que Directeur et la méfiance de la gargouille avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Enfin !

Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'Ombrage l'avait lâché et la gargouille n'avait pas voulu le laisser passer car Dumbledore n'était pas là. Mais c'était justement parce qu'il était dans la Grande Salle et que cela lui permettait de ne pas le croiser qu'il avait choisi d'entrer dans son bureau maintenant. Et il avait en soi son autorisation puisque, de manière « subtile », le Directeur lui avait donné son mot de passe lors du Grand Banquet le jour de la rentrée.

Arrivée dans le bureau, il referma la porte en bois derrière lui avant de rejoindre précipitamment le bureau de Dumbledore. Plusieurs parchemins vierges étaient couchés sur le bureau, aussi Harry en prit un et, à l'aide de la belle plume du Directeur et son encre couleur émeraude, il lui laissa une note.

Le phœnix du vieux sorcier roucoula sur son perchoir, attirant son attention.

\- Ton maitre est en danger Fumseck, lui dit Harry en allant le caresser. Assure-toi qu'il voit ma note et que personne d'autre ne la lise avant lui, d'accord ?

La majestueuse créature acquiesça avec un trille mélodieux.

Sur ce, Harry quitta le bureau après un rapide coup d'œil sur la carte du Maraudeur.

Personne en vue.

Bien.

* * *

 **Enfin, je l'ai publié ! Je n'y croyais plus moi-même ahah**

 **Je commence déjà tout doucement à écrire le suivant mais comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas quand je le publierai ^^**

 **En espérant que celui-ci vous ai plu !**

 **Est-ce que certain d'entre vous ont été jeter un œil à mon autre fanfiction "Gardiennes" sur AO3 ? Si oui, qui ? Et qu'en avez-vous alors pensé ?**

 **A bientôt ! :)**


	38. Chapter 37

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

 **A MissMPREG :** Voldy est mort officiellement mais officieusement… Rappelle-toi la Troisième Tâche lorsque Queudver a enlevé Harry ;)

 **A Ulrich Gutierrez :** Mooooh merci ! Ca me touche vraiment que tu aimes ma fanfiction à ce point :D

 ** _Note de l'auteur :_** Eh non ! Vous ne rêvez pas ! Un autre chapitre, une semaine après le précédent ? ouaip ^^ Faut dire que j'ai eu deux jours de libre -mais gens, vraiment libre- durant lesquels j'ai pu écrire et en plus j'ai été frappé -en pleine poire- par l'inspiration. Alors, ne nous affolons pas, je n'ai écrit que ce chapitre-ci. Le prochain va probablement mettre plus -bien plus- qu'une semaine avant d'être publié.

Et pour ceux qui ne savent pas, AO3, c'est Archive of our own ;)

Mais assez parlé : bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 37**

 _ **Dimanche 6 septembre **_

Daphné était dans les bras d'Harry, les deux adolescents assis dans un canapé moelleux en face d'un feu de cheminée.

Il était dimanche et il était donc temps de voir ses amis comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude l'année dernière. Cette fois-ci, par contre, Harry pensa qu'il était plus sage de les faire venir dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Il leur avait juste donné rendez-vous dans le couloir à quatorze heures mais ne leur avait pas parlé de la particularité de cette salle. Seules Daphné et Hermione la connaissaient.

Il avait donné rendez-vous à Daphné vers treize heures, ainsi ils avaient pu passer du temps ensemble avant que les autres n'arrivent. Il lui avait dit qu'Ombrage l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour lui faire une proposition afin de le dresser contre Dumbledore mais n'en avait pas dit plus. Il donnerait les détails quand tout le monde serait là.

Cette fois, en plus d'Hermione, Blaise et Tracy, il avait aussi invité Neville. Il savait qu'il devait tout faire pour que son ami ne se sente plus seul, qu'il trouve confiance en lui et qu'il devienne, avec le temps, enfin le sorcier qu'il était destiné à être.

En attendant, partageant quelques baisers et se prélassant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils avaient raconté leurs vacances respectives. Harry lui avait parlé des heures passées dans les différents bureaux et services du Ministère mais n'avait pas évoqué la prophétie, ni son projet avec les loups garous. Daphné, elle lui parla des différents week-ends passés à l'Etranger avec ses parents et sa sœur pour leur travail. Elle avait été en Italie, en France, en Allemagne, en Norvège et en Belgique. Le reste du temps, ses parents étaient restés travailler au Royaume-Unis ils étaient donc très présents au Manoir Greengrass cet été-là.

Jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil sur la carte du Maraudeur, Harry aperçut ses amis se diriger vers le septième étage. Le Gryffondor demanda à la salle par la pensée de faire apparaitre deux autres canapés ainsi qu'une petite table. Lorsque Tracy et Blaise arrivèrent dans le couloir, le jeune Potter ouvrit la porte et les fit entrer. Il refit la même chose cinq minutes plus tard lorsqu'Hermione et Neville arrivèrent à leur tour.

Quand ils furent tous installés et que Dobby eut apporté du jus de citrouille et plusieurs verres, Harry pu enfin leur raconter sa conversation avec Ombrage.

\- Ce n'est pas très intelligent de sa part de t'avoir approché.

\- Elle semble penser que je suis digne de confiance et que je travaillerai plus volontiers pour le Ministère que pour Dumbledore, commenta Harry en haussant les épaules.

Daphné ne le réprimandait plus lorsqu'il faisait cela, ayant compris que c'était peine perdue.

\- Et elle a raison ? Demanda Neville.

\- Je ne travaillerai ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Je pensais avoir été clair lorsque j'ai fait ma proposition d'alliance à ta grand-mère Neville.

\- Désolé, répondit penaudement le jeune Londubat. J'avais oublié.

\- Quelle alliance ? Releva Hermione qui était la seule à ne pas être au courant dans cette salle.

\- Je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails Hermione mais, pour faire court, j'ai proposé à Lord Greengrass, Lord Davis, Lady Londubat et Lady Zabini de former une alliance. Il n'est pas question d'être neutre mais il n'est pas non plus question de rejoindre n'importe quels camps. Que ce soit celui du Ministère, celui de Dumbledore ou celui de Voldemort.

Par habitude, certains de ses amis tremblèrent à l'entente du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais Harry ne commenta pas. Les habitudes avaient la vie dure.

\- Tu te mets grandement en danger, lui dit Hermione, inquiète, sans pour autant le réprimander comme elle l'aurait fait autrefois. Tu penses vraiment être prêt à faire de la politique et former des alliances à notre âge ?

\- Je ne fais rien qui ne soit trop difficile ou trop compliqué pour moi. Et j'ai quelques personnes de confiance et ayant de l'expérience qui m'aident. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a dit comment elle allait procéder ? Demanda Daphné pour en revenir au sujet principal.

\- Elle est restée plutôt vague : elle va évaluer les cours et faire des rapports au Ministère. Peut-être que ce sont les rapports qu'elle fera qui permettra au Ministre de faire quelque chose.

\- Donc pour le moment, on ne peut rien faire, dit Neville.

\- Pour l'arrêter, non, dit Daphné.

\- Mais pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, ça reste à voir, ajouta Blaise.

\- A part ne pas lui rapporter les actions de Dumbledore –s'il y en avait, que pourrait-on faire ? Demanda Tracy.

\- Pour l'instant, rien, répondit Harry. J'ai averti Dumbledore de ses plans, à lui de faire attention. Pour l'instant, agissons comme d'habitude. Gardons juste un œil sur Ombrage. Si elle fait ou dit quelque chose de suspect, faites-le savoir aux autres, demanda Harry en regardant tour à tour ses amis.

* * *

Les essais de Quidditch qui se sont déroulés le vendredi s'étaient plutôt bien passés. Angélina Johnson était la nouvelle Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryfondor après le départ de Dubois et il leur manquait donc un gardien en plus d'un poursuiveur.

Ginny avait eu le poste de poursuiveuse. Mais il fut plus difficile de départager Cormac McLaggen et Ron qui étaient les finalistes pour le poste de gardien. Un dernier test de tir au but dut donc être organisé. Malheureusement pour Ron, il laissa passer un tir sur les cinq alors que McLaggen n'en manqua aucun. Cette décision prise à la loyale ne ravit pourtant pas l'équipe qui ne supportait pas le comportement de Cormac alors qu'ils ne l'avaient côtoyé qu'une heure.

Les entrainements promettaient d'être intenses.

* * *

\- On n'abandonne pas le journal, répéta Harry pour la deuxième fois. Mais avec Ombrage qui rode, on va devoir se montrer prudent. Autant sur notre anonymat que sur les sujets que nous choisirons de publier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? Demanda Colin.

\- Colin, Ginny, continuez ce que vous faites habituellement. Vos sections ne devraient pas poser de problème. Luna, si tu le souhaites, tu peux t'occuper des petites annonces.

La blonde acquiesça distraitement mais sembla ravie.

\- Hermione, je pensais ajouter une section « Anecdotes magiques » : ça peut porter sur un sort, une potion, un fait sur une célébrité ou une plante. Ça doit rester à la portée de tout le monde et avoir une certaine utilité. A toi de voir la taille de ton article.

La brune prit des notes

\- Et toi ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Pour l'instant, la seule idée que j'ai pourrait pousser Ombrage et le Ministre à croire qu'ils sont dans le vrai à propos de Dumbledore. Il va falloir que je réfléchisse à autre chose. Je propose qu'on se revoie dans huit semaines avec un brouillon de nos articles, ça vous va ?

Ils acquiescèrent. Pour le moment, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre de toute façon.

* * *

Etonnamment, ce ne fut pas Rogue, ni Slughorn qui lui donnèrent le plus de fils à retordre, comme disait l'expression moldue, mais le professeur Babbling. Il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas oublié sa capacité à tracer une rune de lumière sur sa main et voulait voir ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autres.

Ainsi, lors des deux premières semaines, alors que les autres étudiants devaient revoir et retracer les runes déjà apprises en vue d'accéder au palier de connaissances suivant, Harry devait tracer des runes imposées par son professeur sur différents matériaux : d'abord sur du parchemin, ensuite sur le mur puis sur la paume de sa main.

Les runes n'étaient pas compliquées mais ils n'étaient pas sensé aborder les runes élémentaires avant la sixième année. Il y avait la rune de l'eau qui faisait apparaitre une bulle d'eau, la rune du feu qui faisait apparaitre une flamme, la rune de terre qui faisait apparaitre un monticule de terre et la rune du vent qui provoquait une brise.

Les tracer n'était pas l'étape la plus difficile en soi. Fallait-il encore qu'elles s'activent.

Sur le parchemin, Harry réussi à mouiller puis bruler le papier. Même la rune n'avait pas été effective à cent pour cent, le résultat était positif. Il réussit ensuite à faire bouger le parchemin grâce à la brise mais la rune de terre était plus difficile à maitriser.

La deuxième semaine, il réussit à activer les trois premières runes sur le mur et celle de l'eau sur sa main. Celle de la terre était récalcitrante et Harry ne parvenait à l'activer sur aucun support. Mais le professeur Babbling était extatique quant à son niveau, très avancé d'après elle.

Le cours de rune n'avait pas encore été évalué, peut-être Ombrage croyait-elle que ce cours ne servirait pas à se rebeller contre le Ministère. Mais si elle ne voulait pas que Dumbledore et les enseignants ne se méfient plus que ce n'était déjà le cas, elle devrait l'évaluer aussi.

Non pas qu'Harry veuille qu'elle le fasse ou soit de son côté.

Mais Ombrage lui paraissait encore plus imbécile que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée.

* * *

\- Hermione, tu penses qu'on étudiera cette rune à quel moment ? Demanda Harry en montrant son livre.

\- Possiblement au semestre prochain, dit-elle. Si on en a le temps. J'ai l'impression qu'on prend du retard sur le programme habituel.

\- Ah ? Tu peux dire ça après seulement deux semaines de cours ?

\- Le rythme est tellement lent, dit Hermione tout bas en soupirant.

\- Tu dois laisser aux autres le temps d'assimiler ce que le professeur Babbling nous apprend. On n'a pas tous un cerveau comme le tien, la complimenta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire.

Harry retourna à son livre. Peut-être pourrait-il maitriser cette rune avant Noël. Il essaierait bientôt cette façon de faire ainsi que les deux autres moyens à sa portée d'ouvrir ou faire apparaitre une porte ou une serrure.

La salle de Gryffondor serait bientôt ouverte. Foi de Potter !

Il termina son bol de porridge et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille lorsque les chouettes et hiboux arrivèrent avec le courrier. Depuis qu'il détenait une part importante de la Gazette, il recevait un numéro chaque jour. Puisqu'il était maintenant à Poudlard, Sirius avait dû s'abonner car il ne la recevait plus au Manoir. Un hibou brun et quelconque atterrit face à lui, un journal enroulé dans ses serres et il le délivra de son fardeau.

« **D'autres quartiers moldus touchés : un serial killer moldu ou un sorcier meurtrier ?**

 _Profil psychologique du tueur : page 2 et 3_

 _Théories du mobile : page 4_

 _Précautions : attention à vous sorciers ! Page 5_ »

Le Ministère n'avait peut-être pas un regard aussi attentif qu'il le pensait sur ce qui était publié dans la Gazette. Car combien de sorciers et sorcières finiraient par penser que les mangemorts voire Voldemort étaient à l'origine de ces nombreuses attaques ?

Délaissant sa Gazette, Harry vida son verre et aperçut Malfoy en train de le regarder. Mais dès qu'il croisa son regard, le Serpentard baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

Avait-il quelque chose sur le visage, autre que sa cicatrice ? Manigançait-il quelque chose ?

Il demanderait plus tard à Daphné si elle pouvait garder un œil sur lui.

Repu, le jeune Potter se dirigea vers Ron qui discutait joyeusement avec Dean et Seamus.

\- Hey Ron, je peux te parler une seconde ?

\- Euh, oui, bien sûr !

Harry s'assit face à lui et les deux autres Gryffondor continuèrent leur discussion sur les équipes nationales de Quidditch.

\- L'anniversaire d'Hermione est jeudi. Je vais demander à Dobby de préparer un gateau et je vais prévenir Neville et Ginny qu'on se réunit dans la salle commune pour fêter ça. Tu veux en être ?

\- Ouais, bien sûr ! S'exclama le jeune Weasley avec un grand sourire. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

\- Ce ne serait pas un bon anniversaire si un ami n'était pas présent à la fête, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais, c'est sûr, acquiesça-t-il en souriant.

Ron était resté l'ami d'Hermione même si Harry et lui ne s'étaient plus côtoyés depuis l'année précédente. Mais Harry s'était promis de lui donner une seconde chance et, depuis cet été, il y arrivait petit à petit.

* * *

Hermione avait adoré cette petite soirée. Quand elle apprit que c'était Dobby qui avait fait le gâteau, elle avait remercié l'elfe qui en avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles.

La date de son anniversaire ne permettait pas à la brune de le fêter avec ses parents alors le fait que ses amis y aient pensé et lui ait réservé cette surprise l'avait touchée.

Ginny n'avait eu aucun mal à s'intégrer au groupe malgré les réticences passées de Ron qui lui avait été plus timide que Neville qui commençait à être plus à l'aise en leur présence. Et Harry ne pouvait pas être plus heureux pour Neville qu'en entendant ce dernier faire des blagues et les taquiner. Même si ce n'était qu'entre eux, il prenait peu à peu confiance en lui.

La soirée s'était terminée vers vingt-trois heures. N'arrivant pas à dormir, Harry décida d'aller tester ses théories pour découvrir l'entrée de la salle de Gryffondor. Mais avant, il avait envie d'une collation. Le gâteau avait été mangé il y a trois heures après tout et il commençait à avoir un petit creux.

Affublé de sa cape d'invisibilité et surveillant les couloirs grâce à la carte du Maraudeur, Harry descendit les six étages jusqu'aux cuisines sans encombres. Il dut éviter Peeves puis Rusard qui le poursuivait -heureusement, il était trop occupé à lui courir après lui pour apercevoir Miss Teigne s'arrêter en regardant un endroit vide- mais il ne croisa aucun professeur ni aucun préfet. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il rangea la carte -il n'en aurait plus besoin pour le moment- puis il prit l'escalier menant au premier sous-sol -étage qui se trouvait au-dessus des cachots- avant de longer le couloir où se trouvait l'entrée du Poste et l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffles.

Mais, alors qu'il dépassait les tonneaux, il entendit des reniflements. Il ressortit la carte du Maraudeur et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Cela venait de derrière une porte. Harry ignorait si c'était un placard ou une salle mais ce qui importait était surtout de savoir qui était là-dedans et pourquoi.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il lut un prénom qu'il connaissait bien et il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte. Elle était fermée alors il l'ouvrit à l'aide d'un « alohomora » sec qui fit se balancer la porte vers l'intérieur. C'était une petite salle vide ne faisant pas plus de dix mètres carrés. Dans un coin sur le sol, les bras enroulant ses genoux, son amie sanglota lorsqu'elle le vit.

Il se précipita vers Eleanor et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui frotta le dos, préférant la réconforter avant de lui poser des questions. Lorsqu'il se fut assuré que ses larmes étaient taries, il s'assit à côté d'elle et fit apparaitre un mouchoir.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on arrête de se rencontrer comme ça, dit Harry avec un sourire en coin, espérant la faire sourire.

Mieux encore, elle rit tout en séchant ses larmes.

\- Encore les trois Serpentards ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Deux Serdaigles. Je ne les connais pas mais ils sont plus âgés.

\- De mon âge ?

\- Peut-être, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis pas sûre.

\- Ils t'ont blessée ? Harcelée ?

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Non, ils ont juste dit des choses. Des choses horribles sur moi.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'ils gagnent à être méchants avec les autres. Les trois Serpentards et maintenant deux Serdaigles ?

\- Ça t'étonne que ce soit des Serdaigles et pas des Serpentard ?

\- Non, lui répondit-il. Tous les Serpentard ne sont pas méchants, je suis même ami avec certains d'entre eux. Et mon amie Luna, qui est en quatrième année à Serdaigle, était souvent critiquée et embêtée par les élèves plus âgés de sa maison. Je m'étonne juste qu'on te prenne aussi souvent pour cible.

Il la regarda.

\- C'était pourquoi cette fois ? Parce que tu es née-moldue ?

Elle baissa le regard, le menton tremblant.

\- Pas seulement.

Harry passa un bras sur ses épaules et la regarda sans rien dire, lui laissant le temps de parler si elle le voulait.

\- Je ne sais pas comment ils sont su ça… Je ne l'avais dit qu'à mes amis et je crois que les professeurs le savent mais… Ils ne disent pas ce genre d'informations personnelles aux autres élèves… Est-ce que d'autres personnes le savent ? Est-ce qu'on m'a entendu en parler ?

Elle s'arrêta de parler et renifla à plusieurs reprises, la main serrée sur le mouchoir.

\- Ils ont dit que… Ils ont dit que personne ne voulait de moi… Mes parents parce que j'étais une sorcière et qu'ils ne comprenaient pas notre monde et le monde magique car je suis juste une née-moldue.

Harry essaya de comprendre mais il devait manquer quelques informations.

\- Tes parents ?

\- Ils m'ont abandonnée quand j'étais petite ou peut-être qu'ils sont morts, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules et en séchant une nouvelle larme sur sa joue. Personne ne sait. Je porte juste le prénom et le nom qu'il y avait sur l'étiquette de mon sac.

\- Tu es orpheline, comprit Harry en murmurant.

\- J'avais trois ans quand on m'a laissé devant la porte de l'orphelinat, renifla-t-elle. Alors, quand j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard, j'ai cru à une mauvaise blague. J'ignorais bien qui aurait pu faire ça, c'est cruel et je n'avais aucun problème avec les autres enfants. Ce n'était pas l'amour fou mais on ne se faisait pas de crasse, crut-elle bon de préciser.

Harry acquiesça. Il comprenait totalement ce sentiment.

\- Quand le professeur McGonagall est venue le lendemain, elle s'est excusée de son retard. Apparemment elle aurait dû me donner la lettre en main propre et m'expliquer que j'étais une sorcière et me prouver que la magie existait pour éviter toute confusion. Quand elle m'a tout raconté et qu'elle m'a emmenée faire mes achats au Chemin de Traverse, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie.

\- Je me rappelle, dit Harry, quand on s'est croisés à l'entrée, t'avais l'air vraiment heureuse d'être là. Même si tu te cachais à moitié derrière McGonagall, la taquina-t-il.

Elle lui frappa l'épaule en riant.

\- Ma mère était née-moldue, dit-il soudainement.

Elle le regarda.

\- Quand mes parents sont morts, on m'a déposé chez sa sœur. Mon oncle et ma tante n'ont jamais été aimants ou gentils avec moi. Ni mon cousin. Ils n'aiment pas la magie, lui expliqua-t-il. Alors ils ont choisi de ne me parler ni de mes origines, ni de mes dons. Et quand je faisais de la magie accidentelle, alors que je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il s'était produit, ils me punissaient, me faisaient croire que j'étais un montre et un bon à rien. J'ai cru très longtemps que c'était de ma faute, que je méritais ce que je vivais et que je ne connaitrais que ça toute ma vie.

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

\- La magie était la réponse à toutes mes questions, à tous mes doutes, à toutes mes peurs. J'appartenais à ce monde dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. J'y ai trouvé des amis, de la famille, des semblables. Je me suis fait des ennemis et des adversaires aussi. J'ai vécu des choses difficiles, certaines dangereuses, mais aussi beaucoup d'heureuses. On m'a jugé, critiqué, regardé, jeté des regards noirs, insulté mais on m'a aussi soutenu, cru, aidé et aimé.

Il regarda la jeune Poufsouffle avec un doux sourire.

\- La rivalité entre les maisons n'existe qu'à Poudlard. Une fois dehors ou une fois tes études terminées, la maison dans laquelle tu te trouvais n'aura plus aucune importance. C'est difficile à assimiler maintenant, même pour moi, parce qu'on y est, on le vit et on doit y rester sept ans.

Il reprit sa respiration puis continua :

\- Et tout ce que les autres, ces gens qui ne te connaissent pas, te disent, tu ne dois pas les croire, d'accord ? Car comment pourraient-ils savoir ? Tu m'as dit toi-même ne pas savoir pourquoi tu avais été laissée à l'orphelinat. Peut-être que tes parents étaient trop jeunes pour s'occuper de toi, n'avaient pas les moyens de t'élever ou sont morts et quelqu'un t'aura déposé à l'orphelinat. Qui sait ? Certainement pas les deux Serdaigles dont tu m'as parlé.

\- C'est vrai, reconnut-elle d'une petite voix.

\- On ne sait pas pour tes parents mais on sait que, dans le monde magique, tu es voulue et aimée. Tu veux savoir comment je le sais ?

Eleanor acquiesça.

\- Personne n'a forcé tes amis à être gentil avec toi ou à trainer avec toi. Et je peux t'assurer que personne ne me force non plus à être assis à tes côtés pour te réconforter. Et si quelqu'un d'autre t'ennuie ou est persuadé que personne ne veut de toi, dis-leur de venir me voir et je leur dirai que _tu_ es mon amie et pas _eux_ , d'accord ?

La jeune fille lui sauta au cou, le sourire aux lèvres, quelques larmes coulant sur les joues. Mais, cette fois, c'était des larmes de joie et non pas de tristesse.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se leva et tendit la main à Eleanor pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Au fait, tu as perdu ta baguette ? Ou ils te l'ont prise ?

\- Non, je l'ai, dit-elle en la sortant de sa poche. Pourquoi ?

\- La porte était fermée, tu n'as pas pensé à utiliser « alohomora » ?

\- Si, dit-elle en faisant la moue. Mais je pleurais tellement que je n'arrivais pas à dire le sort.

Harry passa un bras sur ses épaules en soupirant.

\- Heureusement que je passais par-là, dit-il en sortant de la pièce. Viens, je vais te raccompagner.

\- L'entrée est seulement au bout du couloir Harry, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Je sais.

Arrivés devant les tonneaux, Eleanor reprit la parole :

\- Tu as dit que tu avais des amies à Serpentard tout à l'heure. Est-ce que Draco Malfoy est l'un de tes amis ?

Harry leva les sourcils d'étonnement.

\- Euh non. On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'on s'apprécie. C'est même plutôt le contraire, en fait. Et ce depuis le premier jour de notre première année, précisa-t-il en grimaçant. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- C'est que… Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois t'observer dans la Grande Salle depuis la rentrée. Je pensais que c'était parce que vous étiez amis.

\- Oh que non. Il me déteste. Moi aussi, mais je ne fais plus attention à lui donc…

\- Il n'avait pas l'air de te détester pourtant, commenta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Bon, je vais y aller. Bonne nuit Harry !

\- Bonne nuit Eleanor, lui répondit-il distraitement alors qu'il se retournait.

Se demandant ce que manigançait Malfoy, il monta les premières marches des nombreux escaliers menant à sa salle commune, oubliant qu'il avait eu faim plus tôt et oubliant même, qu'à l'origine, il avait voulu essayer d'ouvrir la salle de Gryffondor.

* * *

Les trois dernières fois, Harry avait fait appel à un livreur pour aller chercher les lots de potions tue-loup et les amener à la Faim de Loup, afin que Remus les garde dans sa salle de stockage. Le livreur était un professionnel, payé pour ne pas poser de question et pour effectuer la livraison d'un point A à un point B tout en étant ponctuel. Et aucun retard n'était à déplorer non plus du côté des potionnistes.

Cette fois-ci, Harry prit le relais.

Il avait déjà prévenu Hermione qu'il serait occupé une heure ou deux le samedi matin et qu'il ne pouvait pas être dérangé. Heureusement, son amie avait appris à ne plus poser de questions. De toute façon, il n'y aurait pas répondu. Et il préférait ne pas lui révéler qu'il sortait du château.

Dobby le fit transplaner hors du château et ils arrivèrent dans le laboratoire. Le bac contenant les fioles dans les bras, l'elfe les fit transplaner jusque dans la cour arrière de la Taverne de Remus. Il y entra, suivit de Dobby qui trottinait en se tenant les oreilles. A cette heure-là, Remus devait se trouver dans les cuisines mais ni Anya ni Zeke n'était encore arrivé.

Ne voulant pas s'attarder ni déranger son oncle qui n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il se rendit directement dans la salle de stockage et, après avoir laissé une fiole sur le comptoir pour Remus, il transplana jusqu'à son nouveau terrain avec les quatre bacs de fioles. Lorsqu'il apparut devant le bâtiment principal, celui dans lequel logeaient les loups garous, il s'aperçut que ces derniers étaient déjà au travail. Déposant tous les bacs dans le hall du bâtiment et jetant un sort de protection dessus au cas où, Harry regarda les progrès du chantier. Il avait reçu un compte-rendu de la part de Ragnock quelques jours auparavant mais voir de ses propres yeux était autre chose.

En un peu plus de trois semaines, ils avaient réussi à boucher les trous dans les murs et à réparer la toiture. Il y avait encore beaucoup de boulot considérant le manque de murs du second bâtiment mais le premier commençait à devenir moins insalubre.

Rejoignant Gustus et Indra qui bricolaient il ne savait quelle structure en bois, il leur demanda des nouvelles de Michael, le loup garou solitaire.

\- Il ne parle pas beaucoup, dit simplement le premier.

\- Mais il ne s'est pas plaint, ce qui est déjà un bon point, ajouta Indra.

\- Vous pensez qu'il va rester longtemps ? Demanda Harry.

\- Tant qu'il a un endroit où dormir, de quoi manger, de quoi occuper ses journées et qu'il reçoit de la potion tue-loup chaque mois, je pense qu'il est sûr de dire que oui, répondit Indra.

\- Bien, bien, fut content Harry. En parlant de ça, j'ai ramené les fioles de potions tue-loup. Elles sont dans le hall et il y en a une pour chacun d'entre vous.

Et là, il aurait pu le jurer, Harry vit Gustus esquisser un sourire sous sa barbe broussailleuse.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Que va-t-il se passer avec Ombrage ? Harry va-t-il agir ? Si oui, que va-t-il faire ?**

 **J'ai voulu vous en apprendre plus sur Eleanor (car elle sera plus présente à un moment donné, il faut donc que vous appreniez à la connaitre). Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Avez-vous été touché ?**

 **Que manigance Malfoy selon vous ?**

 **Bon Week-end et à bientôt ! :)**


	39. Chapter 38

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Trois semaines seulement après le précédent chapitre ? Mais c'est que je m'améliore ! (Notez l'ironie ^^)

C'était une journée incroyablement productive : voiture réparée, entretient pour du boulot positif et 2500 mots écrits d'une traite !

Croisons les doigts pour que ça continue ! (Dans votre cas, pour que je continue à écrire beaucoup afin de publier un peu plus souvent ^^)

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 38**

\- Je vous répète que nous ne sommes pas intéressés, dit l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux noirs.

Il avait les poings serrés, les bras le long du corps et le visage impassible.

\- Tant pis pour vous, dit dédaigneusement un homme aux longs cheveux blonds. Si vous préférez vous trouver du côté des faibles, c'est votre problème.

L'homme blond se tourna vers son complice qui avait le visage caché derrière un masque.

\- Viens Avery, on rentre.

Les deux hommes au masque d'argent transplanèrent. L'homme aux cheveux corbeau desserra les poings en soupirant. Une femme aux cheveux roux attachés en chignon sortit de la foule derrière lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Daniel ? Demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés, inquiète.

\- Si nous ne sommes pas avec eux, nous sommes contre eux, expliqua-t-il, toujours dos à elle, et il est plus que probable qu'ils reviendront en nombre soit pour nous obliger à nous allier à eux, soit pour nous exterminer et s'assurer que nous ne rejoignons personne d'autre.

Il se retourna et prit la main de sa compagne dans la sienne.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagne du terrain, reprit-t-il tout bas, et nous ne pouvons plus vivre cachés. Il va falloir choisir notre camp.

\- Tu vas parler de ce qu'il s'est passé à Dominique ?

\- C'est la moindre des choses après qu'il nous ait prévenu, confirma-t-il. Dis à tout le monde de se préparer à rejoindre la planque pour quelque temps.

La rouquine acquiesça et embrassa son compagnon avant de rejoindre les gens derrière eux et de suivre le protocole de sécurité qu'ils avaient instaurés pour ce genre de situation.

\- Un petit voyage s'impose, soupira-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Samedi 29 septembre

\- Harry Potter Monsieur a besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Non merci Dobby, lui répondit Harry en grimaçant.

La glace lui avait fait un bien fou et, en même temps, avait provoqué une douleur sourde lorsqu'il avait appliqué le chiffon sur son nez.

Il avait immédiatement appelé l'elfe lorsqu'il s'était mis à saigner. Il connaissait le sort pour réparer un nez et pour stopper un saignement mais il ne savait pas faire disparaitre la douleur d'une ecchymose. Et il ne savait pas faire apparaitre de glace ni geler de l'eau.

Sa formation animagus était terminée pour aujourd'hui. De toute façon, il en avait assez de tomber sur son bec et de ne pas bouger d'un pouce lorsqu'il battait des ailes. Heureusement, l'entrainement de Quidditch s'était bien passée ce matin –malgré la suffisance insupportable de McLaggen- et il n'avait plus de devoirs à faire, les ayant terminés la veille.

Un petit tour au Poste s'imposait donc.

Il n'y était plus allé depuis l'année dernière et peut-être qu'en se reposant dans le canapé très moelleux d'Helga Poufsouffle il trouverait quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder.

* * *

Rien à signaler.

Ombrage était assise bien sagement dans son bureau, écrivant sur divers parchemins.

Il avait vu Eleanor passer dans le Hall avec ses amis puis entrer dans la salle commune quelques minutes plus tard, souriante et détendue.

Etonnement, aucune trace de Malfoy. Parkinson, Bulstrode, Crabbe et Goyle étaient assis dans la salle commune mais le blond n'était pas avec eux. Il ne l'avait ni vu sortir du dortoir ni y entrer, ni vu passer par le Hall d'entrée pour sortir dans le parc et encore moins passer les portes de la bibliothèque. Et déjà, au déjeuner, Malfoy ne s'était pas présenter dans la Grande Salle pour manger.

Par contre, il avait vu Blaise entrer dans la bibliothèque puis en ressortir avec un livre et Tracy et Daphné étaient dans la Grande Salle à faire il ne savait quel devoir. Ginny et Colin, eux jouaient à la bataille explosive à la table des Serdaigles, aux côtés de Luna qui lisait un magazine.

N'ayant rien d'intéressant à faire avant ce soir, il rejoint la salle commune pour discuter avec Hermione et Neville une petite heure avant d'aller se coucher.

Dans le dortoir, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne ni dans les lits, ni dans la salle de bain puis il s'assit sur son lit, prit son miroir à double-sens dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquins avant de jeter un sort de confidentialité sur les rideaux.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf, cher filleul ?

\- Rien depuis notre dernière conversation, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Et Daphné ?

\- Elle va bien, lui répondit-il en soupirant. On se voit tous les dimanches et on discute via le miroir, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Puis Harry pris un air plus grave.

\- Tu veux toujours le faire ? Dit-il soudainement avec impatience.

Harry n'aimait pas tourner autour du chaudron.

\- C'est décidé, oui, confirma Sirius. Les recherches sont longues et en même temps, on a très peu d'informations mais c'est déjà quelque chose.

\- Tu vas explorer combien d'endroits finalement ?

\- J'ai trouvé où se situe à peu près l'endroit où habitaient les Gaunt et j'ai trouvé le cimetière dont tu m'as parlé. Donc trouver le manoir sur la colline ne devrait pas être compliqué. Remus et moi épluchons encore les archives des trois derniers orphelinats en espérant trouver celui qui accueilli Jedusor et de là on pourra remonter jusqu'aux gens qui se sont occupés de lui et en apprendre plus sur lui et les endroits qu'il fréquentait.

\- Pour l'instant, tu fais juste le manoir et la maison des Gaunt alors ?

\- J'irais demain dans la soirée pour éviter de croiser des moldus. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à faire avec la police parce qu'un moldu trop méfiant m'a pris pour un cambrioleur.

\- Sois prudent, lui dit Harry, inquiet pour son parrain. Voldemort a très bien pu lancer des malédictions sur d'autres objets, le mobilier ou même sur les portes.

\- Je serais prudent, essaya de le rassurer Sirius. Et puis, je suis un Black, lui rappela-t-il sombrement le Maraudeur, les malédictions, ça nous connait, surtout si la magie noire est impliquée.

\- Tiens-moi au courant dès que tu auras fini, lui demanda Harry. Que je sache que tu es en sécurité et si tu as découvert quelque chose.

\- Oui maman, le taquina Sirius, mi sérieux, mi blagueur. Pour parler d'autre chose, Remus te remercie pour la potion tue-loup : il n'en avait pas eu depuis un moment. Il était plus apaisé de savoir qu'il ne ferait de mal à personne.

\- On est une famille, dit timidement Harry. Et dans une famille, on prend soin les uns des autres, se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Normalement, c'est à nous les adultes de prendre soin de toi.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, rétorqua Harry en souriant. Pas la peine d'insister, tu perdras cette bataille-là, dit-il en voyant son parrain prêt à répliquer.

\- T'es bien le fils de ta mère, dit-il en roulant des yeux. Toujours à avoir le dernier mot.

* * *

\- Tu comptes y aller avec Daphné ? Demanda Neville alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

La première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, prévue pour ce samedi, avait été annoncée sur le tableau d'affichage de leur salle commune.

\- Notre relation doit rester secrète, Neville, lui rappela Harry en baissant la voix. Je pensais peut-être aller boire une bière au beurre aux Trois Balais. Et vous ?

\- Je dois passer chercher un colis à la poste. Victor m'a envoyé un cadeau mais je dois signer le reçu sur place.

\- Et moi, je dois acheter une potion pour Trevor à la ménagerie magique, dit le jeune Londubat en fronçant les sourcils. Il a des coliques en ce moment. Et je dois me racheter des plumes. Je pourrais te rejoindre après ça ?

\- Bien sûr, confirma Harry. On a qu'à se donner rendez-vous à l'heure du déjeuner. Ça te dit Hermione ?

\- Oui, dit-elle pensive. Je peux proposer à Ronald de nous rejoindre ?

\- Bien sûr, dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Plus on est de fous…

Après le déjeuner, Harry quitta ses amis et se rendit dans la Salle-sur-Demande pour appeler Dobby. L'elfe le fit transplaner hors du château jusqu'au terrain lui appartenant.

Si les loups garous utilisaient davantage leur savoir-faire manuel pour certaines tâches, c'est parce que la magie ne permettait pas tout. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de geste précis. C'est pour cette raison, que les travaux n'avaient que peu avancé magiquement depuis sa dernière visite. Mais quand Indra lui expliqua les petits détails non visibles mais important à la tenue de la structure et à son isolation, Harry comprit qu'il avait vraiment trouvé les meilleurs ouvriers qui soient.

Les loups les plus méfiants lorsqu'ils avaient signé leur contrat le saluèrent joyeusement. Leurs traits étaient moins tirés et ils souriaient plus facilement. Michael, le solitaire, lui adressa même un hochement de tête pour le saluer. Apparemment, il allait encore rester. Gustus, lui, était toujours aussi grincheux mais moins bourru lorsqu'il lui parlait. Ce qui était un point positif pour Harry.

Lorsqu'il revint à Poudlard pour l'heure du déjeuner, la cacophonie régnait dans la Grande Salle. Il s'assit près d'Hermione et Neville mais il n'eut pas le temps de leur poser la moindre question que Ginny vint s'asseoir près d'eux.

\- Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça ! S'écria-t-elle vers Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, expliqua lentement le jeune Potter.

\- Ombrage a reçu l'autorisation du Ministre de publier des décrets à Poudlard et le premier est qu'elle dissous tous les groupes, club et communautés et que pour exister ils doivent avoir son autorisation, lui répondit Neville.

\- Et ça inclut les équipes de Quidditch ! S'exclama Ginny.

\- Quoi ?!

Avec tout ce qu'il avait à faire en tant que Lord Potter, ses projets à l'extérieur de Poudlard, ses entrainements autant magiques que physiques et sa formation animagus, le Quidditch était l'un des rares moments de détente, d'adrénaline et de joie qu'il lui restait.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a dit pourquoi elle les interdisait ?

\- Certains rassemblements auraient des buts néfastes, d'après elle dit Hermione en roulant des yeux. Surement un rapport avec Dumbledore, ajouta-t-elle en baissant la voix, bien que personne ne l'aurait entendu vu le bruit qui régnait dans la salle.

\- Ce n'est pas logique. Quelque chose a dû la pousser à prendre cette décision. Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus demain, dit Harry.

\- Et pour l'équipe de Quidditch ? S'inquiéta Ginny.

\- Si Angélina ne lui a pas déjà demandé l'autorisation de la reformer, je le ferai demain.

* * *

\- Je vous remercie de me recevoir Mme Ombrage, lui dit Harry avec le sourire le plus hypocrite possible.

Les chatons se trouvant sur les assiettes accrochées aux murs bougeaient la tête pour le suivre du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assoit sur le siège face à la sorcière.

\- Mais c'est normal, Mr Potter ! Mr le Ministre a été très clair sur l'importance de votre rôle dans notre mission. Ne pas vous recevoir serait ne pas vous écouter et rater l'opportunité d'arrêter ce que fait Dumbledore.

Tout avait été dit sur un ton mielleux et s'était terminée par une gorgée de thé.

\- Ce que fait Dumbledore ? Vous avez découvert ce que c'était ? Demanda-t-il, faussement curieux.

\- Eh bien, non, avoua-t-elle à contrecœur en déposant sa tasse.

\- Je croyais que c'était le cas et que cela avait un rapport avec votre décret, avança Harry avec innocence. Quelque chose est arrivée ?

\- Puisque Mr le Ministre vous fait confiance, je vous ferais savoir que nous soupçonnons le Directeur de cacher ses projets derrière des réunions à caractère scolaire. J'ai eu vent d'un journal publié et distribué au sein même du château l'année dernière. Et ses articles ne plaisent pas au Ministère. Nous pensons que Dumbledore a demandé à des élèves de le publier. Et pour l'empêcher, j'ai décidé d'interdire tout rassemblements, voyez-vous.

\- Oui, le journal, fit-il mine de se rappeler. Il y a eu trois numéros je crois. Comment pensez-vous que le Directeur ait eu ces informations ?

\- Certaines n'étaient pas confidentielles, déclara-t-elle avec regret. Tout le monde peut les avoir : elles font partie de l'histoire. Mais il y a eu des ajouts ou des liens que seuls certaines personnes auraient été capable de faire. Et d'autres informations ne sont connues que du Ministère. Et comme Dumbledore est estimé par beaucoup… Peut-être que des langues amicales mais trop bavardes ont laissé échapper quelques mots de trop.

\- Peut-être y a-t-il une taupe au Ministère, vous ne pensez pas ? Ce serait de là que Dumbledore recevrait ces informations.

\- Impossible, démentit-elle en reprenant sa tasse. Ils sont tous loyaux au Minist-

\- Mais la plupart des gens qui y travaillent ont un jour été élève à Poudlard, l'interrompit-il. Certains des plus jeunes ont eu Dumbledore comme Directeur et les plus âgés l'ont eu pour professeur de métamorphose. Ça créé des liens. Comme de la loyauté…

\- C'est… une idée intéressante… Déclara-t-elle, pensive.

Harry percevait presque les rouages tourner dans son cerveau alors qu'elle buvait son thé.

A supposé qu'elle en ait un.

\- Je ferais part de votre idée au Ministre.

Elle déposa sa tasse et se leva.

\- Je vous remercie Mr Potter, notre conversation m'a éclairée sur la situation actuelle.

\- Inutile de me remercier Mme Ombrage, c'est tout à fait normal, joua-t-il. Mais, si je peux me permettre, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose qui me tient à cœur.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, je vous écoute.

\- C'est à propos de votre décret. Je travaille très dur pour avoir d'excellentes notes et ainsi me préparer un bel avenir après avoir reçu mon diplôme et le seul moment où je peux me détendre c'est lorsque je joue au Quidditch. Malheureusement, vous avez dissous les équipes donc je me demandais…

\- N'en dites pas plus, l'interrompit-elle en levant la main.

Elle sortit un parchemin de son bureau et commença à écrire dessus.

\- J'autorise la reformation de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gyffondor. Le capitaine pourra programmer des entrainements et participer aux matchs. Donnez ce parchemin à cotre capitaine et dite-lui de l'avoir sur soi à chacun de vos match et entrainements.

\- Je vous remercie infiniment Mme Ombrage ! La remercia-t-il aussi joyeusement qu'il put. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit en retour ou vous être utile d'une quelconque manière, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi.

* * *

Angelina avait été sur le point de l'embrasser lorsqu'il lui avait remis l'autorisation signée par Ombrage. Heureusement, il avait réussi à l'en empêcher mais la Capitaine ainsi que Katie Bell et Alicia Spinnet l'avaient toutes les trois emprisonné dans leurs bras.

Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps car les professeurs n'aimaient pas que les élèves fassent des effusions d'affections dans la Grande Salle, surtout pour les couples, et ils ne voulaient pas qu'Ombrage change d'avis parce qu'elle jugeait leur comportement déplacé.

Le Mardi soir, Sirius le contacta via le miroir à double-sens et lui annonça deux nouvelles.

La première était que, bien qu'il n'ait rien découvert dans le Manoir des Jedusor, il avait découvert une bague empreinte de magie noire dans la maison des Gaunt. L'anneau doré avait été taillé afin qu'il ressemble à de la peau de serpent et la pierre noire à son sommet contenait un symbole étrange en son centre -un triangle, contenant un cercle traversé par un trait reliant le milieu de la base du triangle à son sommet. Son parrain avait su déjouer les sortilèges qui protégeait l'endroit et l'artéfact et, bien qu'il ne payait pas de mine, avait découvert l'horcruxe.

La seconde était qu'un homme avait approché Remus en espérant pouvoir s'entretenir avec Harry. Il avait juste dit s'appeler Daniel Duchel, être cracmol, être né au Royaume-Unis mais avoir vécu en France. Il avait dit avoir une proposition pour Harry mais n'avait pas précisé de quelle nature. Grâce à son flair, Remus avait compris que Daniel était un loup garou et le Maraudeur ne pense pas qu'il ait de mauvaises intentions. Bien que méfiant, Harry accepta de le rencontrer le samedi suivant avant qu'il ne rejoigne ses amis aux Trois Balais mais en présence de Remus ou Sirius dans l'une des salles de réunion de la Taverne.

* * *

Elle aurait dû faire plus attention à l'heure qu'il était. Mais le professeur Rogue leur avait donné un essai de vingt pouces à rendre pour après-demain et elle avait encore des recherches à faire en métamorphose le lendemain. Mme Pince était sur le point de fermer les portes lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçue, le nez plongé dans un vieux livre. L'heure du couvre-feu était dépassée de cinq minutes mais heureusement, elle n'était plus loin de sa salle commune.

Il ne lui restait plus que deux couloirs à longer et le risque de croiser un préfet ne serait plus.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner à droite, afin de se retrouver devant le mur cachant l'entrée de sa salle commune, une poudre noire apparut devant elle et elle la respira à plein poumon. Suffoquant, elle vit des tâches lumineuses apparaitre dans son champ de vison avant de lourdement tomber au sol.

* * *

L'homme était grand, l'air un peu las et avait des cheveux aussi foncé que les siens. Il était bien habillé : une chemise bleu marine dont les manches étaient retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, un pantalon blanc et des chaussures noires brillantes.

Il inspirait la sympathie et la confiance. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Harry d'être méfiant.

Puisqu'ils n'étaient que trois –Sirius, Daniel Duchel et lui, ils s'étaient installés dans la plus petite salle. Cela permettait de ne pas avoir dix chaises entre eux mais aussi de laisser un peu d'espace entre leur chaise respective.

Sirius et lui avait convenu que son parrain n'interviendrait qu'en dernier recours et qu'il ferait figure de garde du corps puisqu'Harry ne devait pas donner l'impression d'être particulièrement dangereux. Au cas où cela dégénérait, Harry ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose mais il arriverait à se défendre pendant que le Maraudeur s'occuperait de saisir le sorcier français.

\- On m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir, annonça Harry sans préambule. Que vous aviez une proposition à me faire, ajouta-t-il. Je vous écoute.

\- Avant de vous parler de ma proposition Mr Potter, il faut que je vous parle de moi. Je suis né au Royaume-Unis et je suis attaché à mon pays d'origine. Ma mère était anglaise mais mon père était français et, à cause des tensions qu'il y avait à l'époque, nous avons rejoint la France peu après ma naissance. J'ai essayé de rester informé mais la France était peu touchée par la guerre qui sévissait ici. Malgré cela, j'ai entendu parler de la défaite du Mage Noir que vous appelé Voldemort. Il était dit qu'il avait été vaincu par un enfant. Vous, ajouta-t-il en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

\- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est ma mère qui a vaincu Voldemort. Moi, je n'étais qu'un bambin. Que pensez-vous que j'ai pu faire contre un mage noir aussi expérimenté que lui ?

\- Votre cicatrice est une preuve suffisante de votre rôle dans sa défaite, dit-il comme si c'était une évidence. Je n'étais pas vraiment touchée par la première guerre, ajouta-t-il avec regret, mais je vais devoir m'impliquer dans celle à venir.

\- Je ne comprends pas de quelle guerre vous voulez parler, dit Harry.

Il ne connaissait pas l'homme et ne pouvait décemment pas lui avouer savoir que Voldemort était de retour. Mais son récit l'intéressa.

\- Il y a trois semaines, un ami allemand m'a informé qu'il avait été approché par deux mangemorts. Voldemort voulait faire de lui et ses semblables des alliés à sa cause. Mais mon ami a refusé et est parti de cacher avec sa communauté après m'avoir averti. Une semaine plus tard, les deux mangemorts correspondants à sa description son venu à moi. J'ai également refusé. Malheureusement, si nous ne sommes pas avec Voldemort, il considère que nous sommes contre lui, ce qui nous laisse vulnérables. J'ai envoyé les miens se cacher dans notre repaire mais nous ne pouvons pas nous cacher indéfiniment en espérant que cette guerre, qui n'a même pas encore officiellement commencé, se termine un jour.

\- Je pense savoir où vous voulez en venir, dit alors le jeune Potter. Deux mangemorts, dites-vous ? Pourriez-vous me les décrire ?

\- Mieux encore, dit Daniel. L'un d'eux a appelé son semblable « Avery ».

Sirius jura.

\- C'est un mangemort reconnu. Mais il a été relâché car il a prétendu avoir été soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium, grogna le Lord Black.

\- Et l'autre ? Demanda Harry.

\- Il n'a pas dit son nom. Mais il était grand, avait de très longs cheveux blonds et il avait une cane dont le pommeau était une tête de Serpent.

\- Malfoy, dirent Harry et Sirius d'une seule voix en se regardant.

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- C'est un « ami » du ministre, dit simplement Sirius en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Vous avez parlé de communauté, autant pour votre ami allemand que pour vous. Que voulez-vous dire par-là ? Demanda Harry qui avait relevé ce détail étrange.

\- Comme je l'ai dit à votre ami loup garou, je suis cracmol. Mais note manque de pouvoir magique est bien moins taboue en France qu'il ne l'est ici. J'ai donc eu une enfance à peu près heureuse. Jusqu'à…

Il soupira.

\- Jusqu'à ce que je me fasse mordre par un loup garou une nuit de pleine lune au début de mon adolescence.

Le fait d'en parler dû faire remonter le terrible souvenir car il serra les dents avant de reprendre :

\- Mes parents étaient des gens merveilleux. Ils m'aimaient alors que j'étais cracmol et ils ne m'ont pas rejeté lorsque j'ai été mordu. Mais, malgré tout leur amour et leur soutien, je me sentais seul. Alors le jour de mes dix-huit ans, j'ai voyagé partout en France pour rencontrer mes semblables. Aujourd'hui, douze ans plus tard, notre communauté compte trente-huit personnes.

\- Les loups garous sont pourtant solitaires habituellement. Ils se connaissant, et peuvent se rencontrer mais ils ne forment pas de communauté, dit Harry. Enfin, pas au Royaume Unis, à ce que je sache. Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec la proposition que vous voulez me faire Mr Duchel ?

\- J'y suis presque, lui dit-il gentiment. Peu de gens le savent. Et j'ignore comment Voldemort et ses disciples l'ont su. Mais nous sommes différents.

Il laissa quelques secondes de silence avant de continuer :

\- Ma communauté ne comprend pas de loups garous sorciers. Ils sont trop incontrolable s'ils n'ont pas de potion tue-loup à chaque pleine lune, expliqua-t-il. Non. Nous sommes des loups garous cracmols ou moldus.

Harry regarda Sirius.

\- J'ignorais que c'était possible.

\- Il y a eu peu de cas de loups garous moldus, lui expliqua-t-il. Généralement la morsure les tue car ils n'ont pas de magie pour lutter.

\- Sauf que certains parviennent à survivre de la morsure, intervint Daniel. Notre manque de magie fait que la morsure ne nous atteint pas de la même manière qu'un sorcier. Un sorcier verra sa magie lutter contre les gènes lupins, ce qui explique la perte de contrôle et l'irréversible influence de la lune. Par contre, nous, les loups garous non magiques, ne faisons qu'un avec notre loup.

\- Vous voulez dire… Commença Harry.

\- Que vous contrôler votre loup ? Finit Sirius.

\- Oui, confirma Daniel. Nous pouvons nous transformer à volonté, bien que ce soit un peu douloureux et la lune n'a que peu d'influence sur nous. Et nous ne ressemblons pas aux loups garous magiques lorsque nous sommes transformés. De ce fait, nous préférons être appelés "métamophes" plutôt que loups garous, ajouta-t-il.

\- Mais pourquoi personne n'en a entendu parler ? Demande Harry. Vous êtes, excusez-moi du terme, une espèce complètement à part !

\- Parce que le ministère chasse, étudie ou dénigre ce qu'il ne comprend pas. Nous ne voulions pas être les tares de la société et il est plus facile de passer inaperçu sur le territoire français.

Il les laissa digérer la nouvelles avant de reprendre :

\- Ce qui m'amène à ma proposition. Nous ne pouvons plus nous cacher et nous ne voulons pas rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Alors, que diriez-vous d'une alliance ?

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! :D**

 **Quelques personnages feront davantage d'apparition dans le prochain chapitre (On ne peut pas tout mettre ! Malheureusement, il faut faire une choix).**

 **D'après vous, la personne qui est sorti de la bibliothèque à l'heure du couvre-feu : qui était-ce ? Et que lui est-il arrivé ? Des indices (plus qu'évidents) seront présents dans le chapitre suivant !**

 **Alors, vous vous attendiez à une autre "espèce" de loups garous ? Oui ? Non ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **La chasse aux horcruxes avance à petit pas pour Harry et Sirius ! Harry sème le doute chez Ombrage afin d'avoir des avantages ! Mais cela durera-t-il ?**

 **A bientôt et bonne semaine à tous !**


	40. Chapter 39

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Eh ben... Heureusement que je ne vous donne plus de dates de publications ^^ Déjà que je ne voulais pas dépasser le 14 décembre pour que ça ne fasse pas plus d'un mois... Je n'ai pas pu écrire depuis trois semaines et j'ai enfin eu du répit aujourd'hui ! Du coup, je me suis assise devant mon ordinateur et me suis promis de finir ce chapitre et de le publier ce soir !

J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 39**

\- Elle est comme ça depuis combien de temps ?

\- Depuis qu'on est arrivé, dit Neville qui consulta sa montre. Donc vingt minutes.

\- Ah, dit simplement Harry avec un sourire amusé en s'asseyant sur la même banquette que sa meilleure amie. Aloooooors, c'est le cadeau de Victor ?

Hermione releva la tête, les yeux brillants et le sourire grand.

\- Oui ! C'est un livre sur les anciens sorts, les rituels et les étapes intermédiaires à la création des sorts tels qu'on les connait aujourd'hui, lui expliqua-t-elle, excitée. C'est tellement…

\- Intéressant ? Proposa Harry, toujours aussi amusé.

La brune acquiesça, déjà à nouveau plongée dans sa lecture.

\- Je vais aller commander, dit le jeune Potter à Neville.

Lorsqu'il revint avec une pinte de bière au beurre, Ron venait d'arriver. Il commanda une pinte également pour lui puis les trois Gryffondor discutèrent de choses et d'autres : les nouvelles plantes dans la serre numéro deux dont Neville s'occupait avec le Professeur Chourave, les filles -quelqu'un en vue, Neville ?- et les matchs de Quidditch internationaux.

Hermione ne se joint pas à leur conversation –le Quidditch n'était pas sa tasse de thé- mais montra qu'elle les écoutait. Mme Rosemerta leur apporta leurs assiettes entre deux, ils continuèrent leur débat sur l'équipe des Canons de Chudley et l'équipe de Flaquemarre puis repartirent au château deux heures plus tard.

* * *

S'appuyant en arrière sur ses mains, Harry contemplait Daphné qui arrachait des brins d'herbes, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ron nous a rejoints hier, dit Harry. Enfin, Hermione l'a invité et ça s'est bien passé.

\- Je pensais que tu ne pardonnerais pas à Weasley.

\- On ne retrouvera pas notre amitié telle qu'elle était avant mais ça me plait de redevenir ami avec lui. On n'est juste moins proches. Ainsi, je n'aurais plus à subir sa jalousie. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'il faisait des efforts donc…

\- Mouais, dit la Serpentard en arrachant une autre brindille. T'as vite changé d'avis à son sujet. Je te rappelle que tu étais tout seul lorsque la coupe de feu a recraché ton nom, qu'Hermione ne savait pas quel camps choisir alors que moi je t'ai cru tout de suite.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié, dit Harry d'une voix douce. La confiance que tu avais en moi, que tu as toujours en moi, c'est une des choses qui m'ont fait tomber amoureux de toi, tu sais.

Daphné détourna le regard, mais cessa d'arracher le gazon.

\- Je suis allé à la Taverne de Remus hier. Sirius m'a prévenu qu'un type voulait me voir.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

\- Je ne l'ai su qu'il y a quelques jours et-

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir via le miroir, rétorqua-t-elle avec virulence.

Harry s'arrêta de parler, surpris par son ton.

\- Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu me cache des choses, ajouta-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai raison ?

Harry sentit son cœur s'affoler. Il ne lui avait ni parlé des horcruxes ni de la prophétie pour sa sécurité. Les horcruxes étaient des artéfacts créés par la magie noire et étaient donc méconnus du grand public. Les prophéties étaient davantage connues mais vues comme des fables. Elle ne pouvait donc pas avoir la moindre idée qu'il cachait ce genre de chose. De quoi parlait-elle donc ?

\- Daphné, je suis aussi honnête qu'il m'est possible de l'être avec toi, dit-il. J'ai autant de secret que tu en as probablement et je ne te demande pas de me les révéler.

\- Alors, tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Elle se leva alors Harry se leva aussi. Il était confus par rapport à son comportement et la tournure de leur discussion ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle.

\- Bien sûr que je te fais confiance, insista-t-il en mettant ses deux mains en évidence pour apaiser sa colère. Mais certains secrets sont dangereux. S'il te plait, comprends que-

\- Je comprends surtout que tu me caches des choses et je n'aime pas ça ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de ramasser sa baguette et de sortir de la Salle-sur-Demande d'un pas furieux.

Déboussolé, Harry ne la retint pas. Il l'appela à travers le miroir ce soir-là et le soir suivant mais elle ne lui répondit pas. Harry soupira, le cœur lourd, et espéra qu'elle accepte de lui parler quelques jours plus tard.

* * *

Le dimanche suivant, alors que Daphné ne lui avait pas parlé de toute la semaine, Harry l'attendit dans la Salle-sur-Demande.

Au bout d'une heure, il regarda la Carte du Maraudeur et trouva Daphné dans la bibliothèque.

Il attendit encore une heure, regardant le point de sa petite amie, scrutant le moindre mouvement.

Mais Daphné ne vint pas.

* * *

Les deux semaines qui suivirent leur dispute furent difficiles.

Daphné refusait toute communication avec lui, que ce soit en face à face, par le miroir ou même par un simple regard à travers la Grande Salle. Il avait pourtant essayé de lui parler discrètement en cours de runes et de la prendre à part dans un couloir, mais elle n'avait rien voulu savoir.

Tracy ne put l'aider davantage. Elle lui rapporta que sa meilleure amie parlait peu de lui ou de leur dispute et qu'elle se braquait dès qu'elle ou Astoria essayait de lui en parler. Ne pouvant rien y faire et espérant que Daphné accepterait de lui parler avec le temps, c'est le cœur lourd qu'Harry se concentra sur d'autres choses.

Un jour sur deux, il mangea avec Eleanor lors du petit-déjeuner afin de montrer qu'elle était sous sa protection. Bien sûr, pour accentuer son action, il faisait bien attention à s'asseoir face à la table des Serpentard et à fixer les élèves de Serdaigle qui les regardaient trop longtemps. Il intensifia son entrainement animagus, alternant entre les déplacements de sa panthère et la métamorphose de ses bras en ailes de son aigle. Il essaya trois sorts devant faire apparaitre les éléments architecturaux cachés de la salle de Gryffondor mais il n'y eut toujours aucun résultat. Il dormit presque tous les soirs soit dans la Salle-sur-Demande, soit au Poste.

Le samedi dix-neuf octobre, deux semaines après sa « dispute » avec Daphné, il alla livrer les potions tue-loup d'abord à Remus puis à ses ouvriers avant de revenir au château pour reprendre sa formation animagus.

Lorsqu'il quitta la salle vers quatorze heures, ayant faim après avoir raté l'heure du repas, il fut attrapé par Astoria au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Astoria ?

Harry regarda autour d'eux mais il n'y avait que peu d'élèves et aucun ne faisait attention à eux. Mais préféra être prudent.

\- C'est Daphné ? Demanda-t-il en baissant la voix.

Elle l'attira dans un coin et regarda autour d'eux avant d'acquiescer.

\- Elle s'est un peu disputée avec Tracy. Blaise et moi étions là. Elle s'est énervée pour rien ! Et depuis elle ne traine plus avec eux et ne leur parle que quand c'est nécessaire. Avec moi, elle reste méfiante mais elle s'énerve moins facilement.

\- Ne lui en parle plus pour le moment, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle t'exclue aussi, lui conseilla Harry.

\- Tracy m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputés, lui dit-elle. C'est à cause de toi qu'elle se comporte comme ça ?

\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. On parlait puis elle a commencé à mettre mes paroles en doute. Et si c'était seulement moi, elle n'aurait pas mis Tracy et Blaise de côté.

\- Il y a autre chose de bizarre que j'ai remarqué, dit-elle après quelques secondes de silence. Il m'arrive de croiser et de parler brièvement avec Malfoy de temps en temps, dit-elle en rougissant, et je l'ai vu parler avec Daphné trois fois ces deux dernières semaines.

\- Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas Malfoy mais ils sont dans la même maison et dans la même année, ça devait arriver. Qu'y avait-il de particulièrement bizarre à ça ?

\- Elle paraissait inquiète ou contrariée, je ne sais pas trop. Je ne l'ai que rarement vu autrement que confiante, que ce soit à la maison ou à Poudlard.

Harry mis cette information dans un coin de sa tête, ne voyant pas ce qu'il pouvait y faire pour le moment.

\- Dis-moi si son comportement change, si elle continue de parler avec Malfoy et, si tu apprends de quoi il parle et qu'il faut s'inquiéter, dis-le moi ou à Tracy. Mais ne te la met pas à dos, d'accord ? Il ne faut pas qu'elle soit seule, elle a besoin de sa petite sœur.

\- D'accord, accepta-t-elle à contrecœur. Mais c'est ma sœur, je n'aime pas l'espionner pour toi. Il va falloir que vous vous parliez tous les deux.

\- Dès que j'ai compris ce qu'il se passe ou qu'elle le veut bien, je lui parlerai, promit-il.

Le lendemain, il passa sa journée au Poste, son regard bougeant des nombreux hublots à la Carte du Maraudeur. Il appela Daphné à travers le miroir plusieurs fois durant la journée mais elle ne répondit toujours pas. Il demanda à Dobby de suivre Malfoy et Daphné quelques fois par semaines. S'inquiétant du bien de « l'amie de Harry Potter », Dobby accepta, bien que voir Malfoy n'était pas un plaisir pour lui.

* * *

Lors du cours de potions du lundi qui réunissait les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, Slughorn invita Hermione, Harry, Daphné et Blaise à une fête d'Halloween ce samedi. Hermione en fut surprise car elle n'avait pas été invitée la première fois dans le Poudlard Express. Mais Harry lui avait dit ce qu'il avait appris sur Slughorn de la part de Sirius. Hermione avait dû l'impressionner par son intelligence et ses talents en magie. Neville, lui, ne fut pas invité. Sans doute le professeur de potions ne l'avait-il pas trouvé assez intéressant.

Entre devoirs et entrainements de Quidditch, Harry n'eut que peu de temps pour être triste en pensant à Daphné. Il aida Neville en Défense contre les forces du mal, Hermione relut ses essais et Neville l'aida en botanique. Les équipes de Quidditch des trois autres maisons eurent l'autorisation la semaine précédente de se reformer et celle de Serpentard s'entraina trois fois sous une pluie battante alors que celle de Gryffondor avait prévu depuis longtemps les deux seuls jours où le temps était clément.

A la fête de Slughorn, il y eut quelques invités venant de l'extérieur du château : trois fantômes de chevaliers ayant participé à la quête du Graal et le Vampire Sanguini qui accompagnait Eldred Worpel, l'auteur de Frères de Sang : ma Vie chez les Vampires. Etrangement, détonnant dans sa tenue rose, Ombrage était également présente.

Voyant peu Pixel depuis la rentrée et ce dernier voulant faire quelque chose avec lui, Harry lui avait proposé de venir à la fête avec lui. Le Nix était posé sur son épaule après avoir fait le tour de la salle en virevoltant. Le jeune Potter avait pris une petite assiette au buffet et partageait ses mets avec son ami. Hermione l'avait abandonné quelques minutes auparavant pour discuter avec Eldred Worpel.

Un verre de jus de citrouille à la main, Harry se balada dans la salle, jetant un coup d'œil de temps en temps sur Hermione, n'aimant pas trop le regard intéressé que le vampire posait sur sa meilleure amie. Il vit Daphné et Blaise à plusieurs reprises ce dernier restait près de la brune mais elle ne lui parlait pas. Blaise le salua d'un mouvement de tête de loin alors que Daphné ne lui jeta même pas un regard.

Harry termina son verre d'un trait et s'éloigna, soudainement très triste et confus. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni à qui parler, il commença à s'ennuyer mais cela ne serait pas correct de quitter la fête alors qu'il n'y était que depuis une heure et demie. Pour éviter qu'on vienne lui parler, n'ayant plus envie de sociabiliser, il remplit à nouveau son assiette au buffet puis alla regarder la vue par la fenêtre, caché derrière un grand rideau vert.

\- Vous êtes tout à fait charmante ce soir... Entendit-il quelques minutes plus tard.

Harry se retourna à la voix qui lui était familière et, au travers du rideau, tenta d'apercevoir celui qui parlait. Il entendit un gloussement féminin et ridicule mais ne sut pas de qui il s'agissait.

\- Et vous, vous être un sacré charmeur Professeur Slughorn !

Et Harry ne pouvait pas se tromper : cette voix grinçante appartenait à Ombrage.

\- Appelez-moi Horace, je vous prie, Miss Ombrage. Vous n'êtes pas mariée, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry voyait leur silhouette à travers le tissu vert.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas, répondit-elle. Appelez-moi Dolores dans ce cas, ronronna-t-elle.

Avec une grimace de dégout, Harry chercha un moyen de passer derrière eux sans qu'ils ne le voient mais ils étaient juste devant le rideau.

\- Pixel, rejoint Daphné et reste avec elle jusqu'à demain matin si elle le veut bien, d'accord ?

Le petit Nix acquiesça et sortit du rideau. Le mouvement attira le regard des deux sorciers vers la gauche et Harry pu sortir discrètement de l'autre côté sans se faire repérer. Il rejoignit Hermione qui discutait avec les trois fantômes de chevaliers et la prévint qu'il partait se coucher.

Sur le chemin du retour, il ne croisa ni Rusard, ni Miss Teigne ni préfets. Le calme l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle commune où seul le crépitement du feu de cheminée vint briser le silence. Soupirant, il alla se coucher, après avoir mis soigneusement sa robe dans sa malle.

Lorsque Pixel revint le lendemain matin dans le dortoir, Harry le questionna sur le comportement de Daphné. Mais aux dires, ou plutôt aux bruits de kazoo que le nix avait faits, la Serpentard s'était montrée aussi gentille et bienveillante envers lui qu'habituellement.

Cela força Harry à se demander si, après tout, il n'avait pas dit ou fait quelque chose pouvant expliquer son comportement.

* * *

Juste avant le match opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard le samedi suivant, Harry vit de la fumée sortir de la cheminé de la cabane d'Hagrid. Ce qui signifiait que son ami était enfin de retour à Poudlard.

Après le match que Gryffondor gagna 250 à 120, Harry alla rendre visite au garde-chasse avec Hermione. Le demi-géant étant toujours très bavard, il leur raconta, un steak posé sur son œil cocardé, avoir rencontré des géants pour l'Ordre du Phénix avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était peut-être pas sensé leur révéler ces informations.

Il changea rapidement de sujet, leur demandant de leurs nouvelles, puis donna le steak à Crocdur avant que les deux Gryffondor ne le saluent et ne retournent au château.

* * *

Autant Harry n'aimait pas la jalousie, autant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en ressentir lorsqu'il apercevait Daphné et Malfoy parler dans un coin via les hublots du Poste. Dobby avait réussi à les espionner par deux fois mais n'avait pas pu s'approcher suffisamment pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il avait juste compris quelques bribes. Apparemment, Daphné « ne voulait pas » faire quelque chose et le blond repartait avec un air frustré à chaque fois.

Grâce à ses instructions, Sirius avait trouvé le croc de basilic qu'Harry avait gardé précautionneusement au château et avait pu s'en servir pour détruire l'horcruxe contenu par la bague de Gaunt.

Un de moins.

Depuis il le tenait informé chaque samedi des événements en lien avec les métamorphes. Remus ne pouvant quitter sa Taverne et Harry ne pouvant quitter Poudlard plus de quelques heures, Sirius était parti en France en compagnie de David afin d'observer le train de vie et les aider à se cacher en attendant de les préparer à venir s'installer au Royaume-Unis

Ombrage avait instauré deux autres décrets depuis la dernière fois : le premier interdisait toute publication de la part des élèves et le second obligeait les élèves à lui demander l'autorisation pour l'organisation de toute rencontre des clubs, groupes d'études et équipes de Quidditch.

Le samedi soir suivant, Harry ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte du Maraudeur, son livre sur les portes et serrures magiques et le carnet de Gryffondor. Arrivé devant l'arche cachant l'entrée de la salle de Gryffondor, Harry s'assit à même le sol pour réfléchir.

Il avait trouvé une rune plus tôt dans la semaine qui permettait de ressentir la magie. Cette rune était habituellement utilisée par les briseurs de sorts afin de déterminer si un objet était magique ou non.

Il traça cette rune sur sa paume avec sa baguette et elle brilla d'une lumière rouge avant de redevenir couleur peau. Il passa sa main sur le mur, de haut en bas, et de gauche à droite. Sa main chauffa devant l'une des briques. Malheureusement, celle-ci était semblable en tout point aux autres briques. Il passa sa baguette sur cette brique.

Rien.

Peut-être y avait-il un mot de passe ou un code à taper comme sur le mur de briques menant au Chemin de Traverse.

Il ouvrit le carnet de Godric. Il l'avait lu et relut trois fois et, à part la description des environs l'ayant aidé à trouver l'endroit où se trouvait l'entrée, il n'y avait pas d'autres informations utiles. Il avait juste appris que le fondateur et Salazar étaient proches avant qu'il n'affirme sa volonté d'accepter les nés-moldus à Poudlard et de les accepter dans sa maison. Godric s'était amusé durant les derniers jours de Serpentard à Poudlard à faire des références magiques venant du monde moldu.

Peut-être devrait-il faire quelques recherches sur la magie vu par les moldus avant le IXe siècle.

* * *

Hagrid avait rapidement repris l'enseignement. Lors de son premier cours de soins aux créatures magiques, Harry pu observer à nouveau les sombrals et même les caresser. Contrairement à ce que laissait croire leur physique squelettique, leur peau était recouverte d'un fin duvet gris-noir et était douce. A ses côtés, Neville les regardait avec crainte mais le jeune Potter le persuada d'en caresser un et le comportement affectueux de l'un deux finit de convaincre le Gryffondor qu'ils ne devaient pas être craints.

Tous les autres élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard ne les voyaient pas. A part peut-être Théodore Nott, puisqu'il en fixait un avec dégout. Certains, comme Dean ou Hermione, avancèrent leur main à l'aveugle jusqu'à atteindre un sombral et le caresser. Les filles de Gryffondor refusèrent de toucher à la viande mais Ron s'y essaya et laissa échapper un cri peu viril lorsqu'un sombral s'empara du bout de viande.

Alors qu'il guidait la main de Neville pour qu'il nourrise le sombral devant eux, Harry vit Daphné, Tracy et Blaise caresser et nourri un sombral dans leur coin. Les autres Serpentards restèrent en arrière, peu investi dans le cours. Malefoy, cependant, jetait quelques coups d'œil vers les sombral, l'air pale. Peut-être les voyait-il ou les imaginait-il tel que Hagrid les avait décrits au début de la leçon.

\- Elle ne te parle toujours pas ? Demanda discrètement Neville qui l'avait vu jeter des regards vers Daphné.

\- Non, soupira le jeune Lord. Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi…

Harry riva à nouveau son regard vers le sombral dont ils s'occupaient. La créature le regardait de ses yeux blancs globuleux qui semblaient refléter la tristesse qui le rongeait.

Il soupira de nouveau. Il fallait absolument qu'il parvienne à parler à Daphné, au moins pour comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Et si ce n'était que parce qu'il lui cachait des choses, il ferait en sorte d'arranger la situation car la jeune Serpentard lui manquait.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, alors que le sommeil lui échappait à nouveau, Harry se retrouva une nouvelle fois devant le mur où devait se révéler l'entrée de la salle de Godric Gryffondor.

Ses recherches en bibliothèque n'avaient rien donné. Il avait essayé de trouver des coutumes moldus qui pouvaient être lié aux murs ou aux portes qu'ils soient physiques ou métaphoriques et avait même cherché dans la littérature moldu. La solution la plus probable - « Sésame, ouvre-toi ! »- finit par ne pas l'être car la référence datait du 18e siècle.

Harry devenait frustré devant l'irrésoluble mystère. Autant il était normal que ce soit difficile de trouver le moyen d'entrer -c'était après tout une salle secrète, autant il était découragé par la difficulté qu'il avait à découvrir cette salle alors que celles de Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle lui étaient déjà ouvertes.

La situation avec Daphné n'arrangeait pas les choses. Harry était triste, confus et maintenant frustré. Il ignorait ce qu'il avait fait et, par conséquent, ne pouvait pas trouver de solution. La forcer à lui parler n'avait pas fonctionné la dernière fois mais il recommencerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'écoute ou lui parle.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. D'un geste presque rageur, il l'essuya d'un revers de la main avant de taper du poing sur la brique sensé lui ouvrir l'entrée de la salle secrète de Gryffondor.

\- Mais ouvre-toi par Merlin !

La brique en question fut prise de tremblements avant de s'enfoncer dans le mur et, comme pour l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse dans le Caudron baveur, toutes les briques aux alentours se mirent à bouger et à tourner sur elles-mêmes. Quelques secondes plus tard, les mouvements cessèrent et Harry, remit de sa surprise, pu entrer et observer la salle.

La salle était grande, elle faisait presque la moitié de la Grande Salle. La lumière lunaire traversait cinq grands vitraux représentant quatre lions dans des positions différentes et, au milieu d'eux, un homme aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux verts

Sur le mur de droite étaient accrochés une centaine d'épées de toutes les tailles, la plupart plates, certaines avec des reliefs, la plupart droites, certaines avec un double tranchant ou des ondulations. La plus grande lui arrivait à la poitrine –environ un mètre trente- et la plus courte devait fait une soixantaine de centimètres. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de dagues, certaines très sobres, d'autres très finement élaborées avec des reliefs, des gravures ou des pierres précieuses. Certaines, au vue de la ressemblance, allaient même par paires.

Sur le mur de gauche, il y avait des cotes de maille sur des mannequins, des casques de chevalier sur des grosses boules de bois et mêmes quelques armures -mais celles-ci n'étaient pas animées contrairement à celle se trouvant dans les couloirs du château. Au fond, il y avait deux armoires contenant des protections pour les poignets et des jambières et, entre les deux armoires, il y avait quelques boucliers de différentes formes appuyés contre le mur. Il y en avait des grand et rectangulaire en bois, quelques-uns circulaire aussi en bois et les autres étaient en métal mais de forme banalement circulaire -bien que de tailles différentes.

Au centre, sur le sol, se trouvait une structure à la forme étrange. On aurait dit qu'il y avait deux structures de formes différentes mais imbriquées l'une dans l'autre. La première zone était circulaire et permettait surement de faire des duels moldu. La seconde était longue et rectangulaire et rappela à Harry l'arène de duel durant sa deuxième année.

Il n'y avait ni table, ni chaises, ni canapés. Mais Godric Gryffondor ayant été dépeint comme un duelliste accompli en son temps, autant avec une baguette qu'avec une épée à la main, il était logique qu'il y ait autant d'armes et pas un seul tabouret pour s'asseoir. Le fondateur avait dû passer des heures et des heures dans cette salle durant toutes ses années en tant que directeur de la maison Gryffondor.

Harry resta une petite heure, regardant les armes de plus près, et lançant quelques sorts inoffensifs afin de parcourir en long et en large la structure rectangulaire. La salle était pratique pour s'entrainer mais pas pour dormir ou y rester plusieurs heures alors il la quitta pour regagner son dortoir. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle, il essaya à nouveau les mots « ouvre-toi » et « Merlin » afin de vérifier quel était le mot de passe.

Il s'agissait de « Merlin ».

Comme quoi, les jurons pouvaient s'avérer utiles de temps en temps.

Lorsqu'il se mit au lit quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit rapidement, ravi et soulagé d'avoir percé ce dernier mystère.

* * *

Le blond était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux.

Lorsqu'il pensait enfin progresser dans ses plans, tout s'écroulait et il devait tout recommencer. Malheureusement, le temps lui manquait. Il fallait absolument qu'il réussisse. Et vite !

Il ne savait plus quoi faire afin qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Tout semblait aller dans son sens puis elle reculait, indécise. Les effets de la potion avaient des limites, il devait gagner sa confiance seul. Mais elle résistait. Encore et toujours. Et à chaque fois, il devait se montrer rassurant afin d'apaiser la méfiance qu'elle avait envers lui. Il avait réussi à lui mettre des doutes en têtes mais, au lieu de lui servir, cela avait eu l'effet inverse. Il savait qu'elle savait des choses mais refusait de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Et comme elle ne voulait plus parler à Potter, elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui apporter de nouvelles informations.

Et, pour le moment, il ne savait pas grand-chose d'utile.

Il avait communiqué le peu qu'il avait découvert en septembre puis avait suivi les directives de son père. La première étape s'était bien passée mais il était désormais bloqué.

La vie de sa mère était entre ses mains et il craignait qu'elle s'écourte abruptement.

* * *

 **TIN TIN TIN TIIIIN !**

 **Alors, les réponses apportées dans ce chapitre vous ont-elles semblées claires ? Ou est-ce encore confus ? (ce qui est tout à fait normal, ne vous inquiétez pas !)**

 **Le prochain chapitre n'apparaitra pas avant un moment (mais vous commencez à vous y habituer :p ) donc je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de Noël et de Nouvel An !**


	41. Chapter 40

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé une revieuw (les autres, vous devenez radins non ? ^^).**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Mais serait-ce un nouveau chapitre ? 0.0 Eh oui ! Je n'ai jamais publié aussi rapidement.

Faut dire que tomber malade durant les fêtes, ça procure pas mal de temps libre :p

J'ai été très inspirée et je commence même déjà à écrire le chapitre 41 au moment où je publie celui-là. Mais ne vous attendez pas à l'avoir de si tôt (je ne tiens pas mes dead line, souvenez-vous). Ce sera la surprise ! Pour vous, comme pour moi ^^

 **Allez, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 40**

Après un énième rapport non concluant de la part de Dobby, Harry décidé qu'il parlerait à Daphné le lendemain après avoir pris compte des avancements dans les travaux de son projet secret.

Au matin, il prit un rapide petit-déjeuner, laissant Pixel avec Neville dont il s'était pris d'affection ces dernières semaines. Les élèves se dirigeaient vers le terrain de Quidditch alors que les joueurs des équipes de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle entraient dans les vestiaires. Le match qui allait se jouer d'ici une demi-heure était l'occasion parfaite pour quitter le château.

Grâce à Dobby, Harry sorti du château et arriva devant son terrain. Il désactiva les barrières magiques afin d'entrer sur les lieux puis les réactiva en se dirigeant vers les loups garous au travail. Il salua ceux qu'il croisa, demanda à certains où se trouvaient Indra et Gustus puis entra dans le second bâtiment plus loin derrière. Malgré la fraicheur des températures du mois de novembre, la plupart des ouvriers travaillaient en t-shirt ou avec une légère blouse de travail noire. Gustus et quelques autres étaient sur le toit la toiture était à trois-quarts finie et les tuiles noires et brillantes donnaient un aspect moderne à la bâtisse.

L'ayant probablement vu de loin, Indra sortit du hall d'entrée. Elle lui montra l'intérieur de ce bâtiment-là, puisqu'ils étaient devant. Tous les murs avaient été réparés et de nouveaux murs avaient été montés là où il en manquait. L'agencement des pièces avait été revu par Indra afin que certaines pièces, initialement petites, soient bien plus grandes. On y perdait au nombre mais Harry fut plutôt satisfait du travail d'Indra et n'avait donc rien à y redire.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans le premier bâtiment. Les anciennes vitres qui avaient été placés temporairement afin de leur permettre d'y dormir avaient été remplacées par de nouvelles fenêtres. Certains planchers craquants avaient été réparés et les escaliers fragiles avaient été consolidés.

Le chantier avançait un peu plus vite que prévu. Lui qui avait pensé que vingt-quatre mois seraient à peine suffisants en cas où il y aurait des imprévus qui leur ferait perdre du temps. Finalement, les loups garous avaient effectués en trois mois tout le travail qu'il pensait qu'ils feraient en cinq.

Harry quitta Indra avec la promesse qu'il réfléchirait à un cadeau de Noël adéquat pour le bon avancement des travaux.

A Poudlard, il dîna au Poste, le regard braqué alternativement sur les hublots et sur la carte du Maraudeur. Il vit des élèves rentrer par les portes du château, certains sortir de la Grande Salle, d'autres entrer dans la bibliothèque ou se diriger vers leur salle commune. Il vit Hermione, Neville et Ron, entre autres, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor Ginny et Luna jouaient aux échecs dans la Grande Salle Colin quittait le couloir du quatrième étage où se trouvaient la salle de classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et le bureau d'Ombrage Malefoy rentrait dans la salle commune des Serpentards, alors que Daphné se dirigeait vers les escaliers permettant de quitter les cachots.

Harry se leva d'un bond et, se recouvrant de sa cape d'invisibilité, quitta le Poste au plus vite. Il parcourut les tunnels terreux en courant, passa la statue aux farfadets et se dirigea vers la porte menant aux cachots. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il vit Daphné marcher à quelques mètres devant lui. Il la rattrapa le plus discrètement possible, souleva la cape, posa une main sur sa bouche et la recouvrit de la cape.

\- Mh !

\- C'est moi, Harry ! C'est moi ! Je veux juste te parler !

Mais Harry n'avait pas réfléchit au fait que, la cape étant plus petite que lors de sa première année -ou plutôt, lui avait grandi et donc l'espace sous la cape avait diminué-, pour se cacher entièrement, ils devaient se tenir très près l'un de l'autre. Daphné, elle, le constata rapidement et cela ne sembla pas lui plaire car elle fronça les sourcils et se débattit un peu pour le lui faire comprendre.

\- Désolé ! S'excusa Harry en enleva sa main et en se reculant le plus possible sans faire dépasser ses pieds. Je voulais juste te parler. Je sais que toi tu ne veux pas, mais je te demande juste d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire. Tu veux bien ?

La Serpentard tourna la tête sur le côté, comme pour augmenter l'espace qui les séparait, puis hocha la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas expliquer ton comportement mais je suis persuadé qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses pour toi en ce moment. Mais je ne suis pas un héros. Je ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, ni régler tous les problèmes du monde. Je vais donc me contenter de régler le problème entre nous deux.

Comme la brune ne dit toujours aucun mot mais ne faisait plus aucun geste pour partir, il continua :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle tu ne me parles plus. Si tu étais juste fâchée ou blessée parce que je ne t'ai pas dit tous mes secrets, je pense que tu me l'aurais dit assez rapidement ou que tu aurais fini par me parler après un moment. Mais tu fais tout pour m'éviter et tu fais de même avec Tracy et Blaise alors qu'ils n'ont rien fait. Je suis prêt à tout de dire, Daphné. Tous mes secrets. Je te fais confiance, Daphné. Je n'ai juste pas eu beaucoup de raison de faire confiance aux gens en grandissant chez les Dursley et j'en oublie que tu es là, que tu as toujours été là pour moi depuis l'été qui a précédé notre quatrième année, que je peux te compter sur toi pour garder mes secrets. J'en oublie même parfois que, en acceptant les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, en te les révélant et en apprenant qu'ils étaient réciproques, je t'ai aussi confié mon cœur. Il est à toi, seulement à toi. Et si je dis ou fais quelque chose de stupide, si je te blesse, si je te trahis d'une quelconque façon, tu as raison de me le dire ou de me le faire comprendre.

Il déglutit face à son manque de réaction et décida de conclure :

\- Sauf que là, tu ne me parles pas, tu ne m'explique pas ce que j'ai fait de mal. Et si c'est vraiment à propos de me secrets, je te les révélerais quand tu le voudras bien. Voilà. Je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Je te remercie de m'avoir écouté et j'espère que tu accepteras de me parler bientôt.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de parler, il recula puis regarda autour d'eux pour vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls. Quand il en fut certain, il embrassa rapidement la joue de la brune et repartit vers le Poste, la cape d'invisibilité glissant sur la tête de Daphné, la laissant visible au milieu du couloir.

Là-bas, il s'allongea sur le canapé, dos aux hublots, laissant la cape glisser sur le sol, et renifla à plusieurs reprises mais ne laissa couler aucune larme.

Il ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là.

* * *

\- Des progrès avec Daphné ? Lui demanda Sirius comme chaque semaine.

\- Je lui ai parlé hier, dit Harry, allongé sur le canapé du Poste, en regardant le plafond.

Il s'était réveillé il y a quelques minutes à peine quand Sirius l'avait appelé.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce que je lui ai dit l'ai touchée. Je ne sais pas…

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Vous êtes arrivés sur le territoire ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Nous sommes arrivés tôt ce matin, confirma le vieux Black. La plupart des métamorphes n'ont pas beaucoup dormis ces derniers temps alors ils dorment actuellement dans les différentes chambres du château. Deux couples ne sont pas venus : le premier attend un enfant et préfère vivre cacher en France et le second est jeune et a décidé de rester caché chez des parents moldus.

\- Ca a été pour tous les installer ?

\- Certains métamorphes sont en couples ou ont l'habitude de partager un lit pour dormir donc oui. Pour les autres, cela ne leur dérangeait pas de partager une chambre mais on a du transformer les grands lits à baldaquins en lits jumeaux. Ils sont tous au deuxième étage sauf Daniel et sa compagne l'étage était complet alors je les ai installés dans l'une des chambres d'amis du premier étage.

\- C'est bien, acquiesça Harry. Le château devait être bien vide depuis que je suis à Poudlard le terrain leur profitera.

Son parrain resta silencieux pendant un moment puis :

\- Harry ?

Le susnommé tourna sa tête vers le miroir.

\- Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler à travers le miroir à tout moment si tu en as besoin ou même venir discrètement voir Remus à la Taverne ?

\- Oui, je sais, confirma Harry avec un petit sourire. Merci Sirius.

* * *

Hermione et Neville montrèrent leur inquiétude chacun à leur façon. Neville lui parlait de botanique afin de le distraire alors qu'Hermione le fixait du regard, attendant qu'il lui parle. Avant elle lui posait des questions sur Daphné ou sur son humeur qui n'était pas au beau fixe depuis un moment mais Harry lui avait fait aussi gentiment que possible comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas y répondre.

Il ne les voyait que lors des cours ou du déjeuner car il petit-déjeunait avec Eléanor et dînait directement dans les cuisines. Avant et après cela, il continuait ses transformations en aigle -tenir l'équilibre lorsqu'il était presque entièrement transformé lui posait encore problème et rendait difficile sa concentration pour changer ses bras en ailes- et, pour s'assurer un sommeil réparateur et instantané, il jetait des sorts sur des mannequins et faisait quelques exercices physiques pendant deux heures dans la Salle-sur-Demande avant de rejoindre le Poste.

Le mercredi soir, alors qu'il venait de passer la lourde porte donnant sur le Poste, il s'installa sur le canapé dans l'intention de s'endormir lorsqu'un détail l'interpella. Il vit Colin quitter le couloir du quatrième étage. Jusque-là rien de spécialement étrange mais ce qu'il avait déjà vu sans pour autant y prêter attention –et ça, il ne pouvait le voir qu'en s'approchant fortement du hublot-, c'était que Colin pleurait et se tenait la main. En sang.

L'adrénaline le réveillant d'un coup, il bondit du canapé, pris la carte du Maraudeur et sortit en courant. Il consulta la carte au bout de chaque couloir et escalier, ce qui lui permit d'éviter Rusard qui sortait d'un couloir du deuxième étage, et vit Colin monter les escaliers au niveau du cinquième étage. Il désactiva la carte et la rangea dans la grande poche de son sweat.

\- Colin ! L'interpella-t-il.

Le blondinet rentra la tête dans les épaules et frotta ses joues avant de se tourner.

\- Oh, Harry ? Reconnut-il d'une voix faible.

Il serrait sa main sur son côté, la cachant de la vue d'Harry.

Le jeune Potter s'approcha de lui, gardant son regard au niveau de son visage pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

\- Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu, Colin. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Oh, euh… Ça va, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu rentres à la salle commune ?

\- Ouais, je travaillais et e n'ai pas vue l'heure passée. Heureusement l'heure du couvre-feu n'est que dans dix minutes. Tu viens d'où toi ?

\- Oh, je… j'avais une retenue.

\- Avec Rogue ? Demanda Harry en se rappelant que Colin venait du couloir où se trouvait la salle de Défense.

\- Non…

\- Avec Ombrage ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. J'ignorais qu'elle avait ce droit…

\- Ecoute Harry, je suis plutôt fatiguée, j'aimerais aller me coucher. On y va ?

\- Attends ! L'arrêta Harry.

Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Colin avait toujours été très souriant, joyeux et émerveillé par la magie. En le voyant aussi pâle et renfermé, Harry eut la confirmation que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il fallait absolument qu'il sache ce qui se passait avec sa main.

\- Colin, montre-moi ta main s'il te plait.

Le jeune Gryffondor ne chercha même pas à la cacher plus longtemps et en sembla presque soulagé. Il montra sa main, recouverte d'écritures sanguinolentes. Harry la prit soigneusement par la paume et parvint à lire : « je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ».

Oscillant entre horreur et fureur, Harry serra les dents et lui demanda le plus doucement possible :

\- C'est Ombrage qui a fait ça ?

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête.

\- Comment ?

\- Avec une plume, murmura-t-il. Elle m'a surpris à faire des photos la semaine dernière et elle m'a accusé d'avoir participé à la création du journal de Poudlard. J'ai nié et elle m'a donné des retenues.

\- Et comment fonctionne cette plume ?

\- Elle m'a fait écrire des lignes avec une plume rouge spéciale. Elle utilise mon sang comme encre et les lignes sont gravées sur ma peau.

\- C'est de la torture, marmonna Harry, furieux. Viens avec moi, on va soigner ça.

\- Non ! Si elle l'apprend, ce sera pire !

\- Colin ! Ecoute-moi ! Lui dit-il en tenant ses deux épaules pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

\- Bien sûr, Harry.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi soigner ta main et je vais faire en sorte qu'Ombrage ne puisse plus utiliser cette plume sur toi. D'accord ?

Le blondinet acquiesça.

Ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh, fidèle à elle-même, prit immédiatement le patient en charge sans poser de questions. Elle prit la main de Colin, l'examina et fronça les sourcils en marmonnant.

\- Et vous, Mr Potter, demanda-t-elle en le voyant debout derrière elle, vous êtes blessé aussi ? Ou malade ?

\- Non, non, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Il avait séjourné bien assez souvent à l'infirmerie ces quatre dernières années.

\- Alors, rejoignez votre salle commune avant le couvre-feu. Vite, vite ! Le pressa-t-elle avant de se diriger vers son bureau pour aller chercher il ne savait quoi.

\- Quand est ta prochaine retenue avec Ombrage ? Demanda-t-il au blond.

\- Samedi.

\- Très bien… N'y va pas, je m'occupe d'elle.

\- T'es sûr ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Lui parler serait inutile et je ne veux pas que ça te retombe dessus. Je vais parler à quelqu'un de plus haut placé au ministère dès demain.

Voyant Madame Pomfresh revenir avec une bouteille contenant un liquide jaune, Harry se dirigea vers la porte. Il ne voulait ni se faire réprimander ni être forcé à rester cette nuit.

\- Soigne-toi bien !

\- Harry !

Ce dernier se retourna.

\- Elle a aussi confisqué mon appareil photo... Avoua-t-il avec une mine déconfite.

\- Je m'en occupe !

* * *

Ne pouvant déranger Amélia Bones à une heure si tardive, Harry s'occupa de l'appareil photo. Il retourna au Poste pour récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité puis, recouverte par elle et à l'aide de la carte du Maraudeur, il arriva rapidement au quatrième étage devant le bureau d'Ombrage. Heureusement, elle n'y était plus malheureusement, elle était dans ses appartements dont la porte se trouvait dans le bureau.

Il ouvrit la porte facilement à l'aide d'un simple _alohomora_ et entra silencieusement. Malgré sa cape le cachant de leur vue, les chats figurants sur les assiettes ornant les murs le suivirent du regard. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de la sous-secrétaire et ouvrit les tiroirs un à un. Malgré ses efforts, le bois était vieux et frottait, faisant du bruit.

Un chaton miaula.

Puis un second.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas user des sorts _bloclang_ ou _silencio_ car ils n'étaient pas vivants.

Harry ouvrit le troisième tiroir et trouva l'appareil photo. Il consulta la carte et vit Ombrage bouger dans son appartement mais elle ne sembla pas venir vers le bureau. Il prit l'appareil photo et referma le tiroir qui grinça.

Plusieurs chatons se mirent alors à miauler.

Harry jura. Ses maudites assiettes allaient le dénoncer !

Il n'attendit pas pour regarder si cela alertait Ombrage et quitta le bureau au plus vite.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry vit Colin bavarder joyeusement avec Ginny et Luna lors du petit déjeuner. Sans doute avait-il vu l'appareil photo qui était sur son lit ce matin. Il espérait qu'il avait également vu la note et fait ce qu'il avait demandé.

Après les cours de métamorphose et de défense, le déjeuner avec Neville et Hermione et les cours de botanique, runes et sortilèges, il eut enfin l'occasion de quitter le château.

Disant à ses amis qu'il avait un projet à faire, il se rendit au Poste pour se changer –il ferait moins tâche en chemise blanche et pantalon noir qu'avec sa robe de Poudlard et sa cravate Gryffondor- avant d'appeler Dobby pour qu'il le fasse apparaitre dans une ruelle du Londres moldu non loin de l'entrée du Ministère. Comme il pleuvait, il courut jusqu'à la cabine téléphonique et y entra.

Lors de son « stage d'été », il n'était venu au Ministère qu'en prenant la cheminette mais, au cas où, il avait demandé quels étaient les autres entrées. Il y avait des zones d'arrivées et de départs de portoloin et de transplanage –mais il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit être amené par Dobby dans le hall- et, autre que la cabine téléphonique moldue, il y avait des toilettes publiques dans lesquelles il fallait se mettre pieds joints et tirer la chasse.

Très peu pour lui.

Il prit le combiné, composa le code 62442 sur le clavier et attendit. Une voix féminine lui demanda son nom et le but de sa visite :

\- Harry Potter, je viens voir Amélia Bones.

\- Le département de la justice magique est au niveau 2 et le service du Magenmagot et de ses services administratifs sont sur votre droite.

\- Merci, murmura Harry bien qu'il sache que personne ne l'entendait. La voix était un enchantement et pas celle d'une véritable personne.

Ce qu'il y avait de dérangeant avec le Ministère, c'est qu'il était quasiment impossible d'entrer au deuxième niveau sans que cela ne soit répertorié. Il était obligatoire de passé par l'enregistrement des baguettes afin que votre nom soit écrit sur le registre. Mais bon, il ferait avec aujourd'hui, en espérant ne pas venir pour rien.

L'intérieur de la cabine descendit et il arriva rapidement dans le hall du Ministère. Il baissa la tête pendant sa longue marche pour arriver jusqu'à l'ascenseur, espérant que personne ne le remarquerait ou ne le reconnaitrait, et entra dans le petit habitacle où une femme en tailleur bleu attendait que les portes se ferment, sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

L'ascenseur descendit d'un niveau et la voix féminine entendue plus tôt dans la cabine téléphonique retentit :

\- Niveau 2 : Bureau des Aurors, Brigade de la police magique, Magenmagot et ses services administratifs, Cours de Justice magique, Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges et objets de protection, Département de contrôle de l'équipement magique.

Harry sortit dès que les portes s'ouvrirent et s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin devant un guichet où un vieux sorcier lisait le journal. Il toqua poliment contre la vitre et le sorcier releva la tête avec un air ennuyé avant que son visage ne s'éclaire d'un sourire.

\- Monsieur Potter ! Quelle visite inattendue !

Il replia son journal qu'il mit de côté et sortit une petite balance en cuivre.

\- Bonjour Eugène.

\- Baguette, s'il vous plait !

Harry la lui donna et le vieux monsieur la pesa avant de noter sa taille, sa masse et son bois avant de la lui rendre.

\- On a des vues sur le Département de la Justice, Monsieur Potter ?

\- La justice, ça me plait bien, répondit-il vaguement en haussant les épaules. Vous savez si Madame Bones est là ?

\- Elle est entrée dans son bureau ce matin et je ne l'ai pas vue en sortir depuis.

\- Merci Eugène ! Bonne journée !

\- Bonne journée à vous aussi Monsieur Potter !

Le vieux bougre était complètement fan de lui et était d'une extrême gentillesse alors qu'Harry savait qu'il était grognon avec la plupart des gens. Et il aimait lui donner quelques menues informations quand le jeune Potter lui posait une ou deux questions durant les trente secondes que durait leur échange.

Il y avait trois couloirs : un à sa gauche, un face à lui et un à sa droite. Il tourna à droite et ouvrit la troisième porte sur sa gauche. Il entra dans une salle d'attente dans laquelle une jeune femme de moins de trente ans écrivait sur divers parchemin. A son entrée, elle leva son regard avant de revenir à ce qu'elle faisait pendant quelques secondes puis rangea sa plume dans son pot.

\- Vous désirez ?

Elle le regarda de haut en bas. Sans doute se demandait-elle ce qu'un garçon de son âge et sensé être à Poudlard faisait ici.

\- Parler avec Madame Bones.

\- Vous avez rendez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourcil levé.

Harry s'approcha de son bureau.

\- Non, mais c'est une urgence.

\- Eh bien, dites-moi de quoi il s'agit et, si c'est vraiment urgent, j'en ferais part à ma supérieure, lui dit-elle avec un air condescendant.

\- Dites-lui juste… Fit-il semblant de réfléchir en posant ses deux mains sur le bureau et en se penchant en avant. Dites-lui qu'Harry Potter veut lui parler et que c'est une urgence.

Il espérait que son nom suffirait.

\- Harry Potter ? Répéta-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Je vais voir avec ma patronne.

Elle se leva le plus naturellement possible mais Harry vit qu'elle se dépêchait d'atteindre la porte du bureau d'Amélia Bones sur ses talons aiguilles. Elle toqua à la porte et entra lorsqu'elle y fut invitée. Elle avait à peine fermé la porte derrière elle qu'elle la rouvrit aussitôt et lui fit savoir que sa supérieure allait le recevoir.

Quand il entra dans le bureau, Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver décoré avec gouts. Le mobilier était en bois foncé. Les quelques objets en métal étaient en cuivre et le sol était recouvert d'un damier bleuté. Une grande bibliothèque recouvrait le mur de gauche et deux chaises confortables se trouvaient face à lui devant le bureau de la Directrice du Département de la Justice magique, avec la Directrice qui y était assise. Sur la droite, il y avait juste une table et une chaise devant une grande fenêtre donnant magiquement -on était sous terre après tout- vu sur une plaine enneigée.

\- Monsieur Potter, cela fait bien longtemps depuis notre dernière rencontre, dit la femme au monocle en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir

\- En effet, Lady Bones, répondit-il en prenant place sur une des deux chaises.

\- Mon assistante m'a fait part du caractère urgent de votre venue, dit-elle avec l'ombre d'un sourire amusé. Je suis une femme très occupée mais j'ai quelques minutes à vous accorder.

\- Je vous remercie Lady Bones, dit-il en inclinant sa tête par respect. Je viens vous faire part d'un acte de torture commis à Poudlard sur un élève.

\- Ce qui se passe à Poudlard ne relève pas directement de ma…

\- Je m'excuse de vous interrompre Lady Bones mais cela a été fait par un représentant du Ministère. Par Dolores Ombrage, plus exactement. Et, avant que vous ne le demandiez, j'ai des preuves de ce que j'avance, ajouta-t-il rapidement lorsqu'il vit qu'elle allait parler.

\- Pouquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à votre Directeur en premier ?

\- Qui vous dit que je ne l'ai pas fait ?

\- Dumbledore vous aurait dissuadé de venir m'en parlé si ça avait été le cas, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Alors elle connaissait bien Dumbledore. Mais était-elle pour ou contre ses méthodes ?

\- Le professeur Dumbledore ne peut rien contre Madame Ombrage car elle a été envoyée à Poudlard par le Ministre lui-même afin de trouver des failles dans sa gestion de l'école et le faire renvoyer -ses mots, pas les miens. Monsieur Fudge la défendra, j'en suis certain. Et le Directeur n'est pas très présent depuis le début de l'année. J'ai donc pensé avoir plus de chance d'être écouté en venant ici.

\- En règle générale, je ne reçois personne avant d'avoir reçu un dossier et de l'avoir approuvé. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que j'agirais pour vous ? Qu'auriez-vous de différent des autres sorciers m'envoyant leur demande par courrier ?

\- Vous m'avez déjà aidé par le passé. Grâce à vous et à votre sens de la justice, un homme innocent est libre après avoir été enfermé injustement à Azkaban pendant douze ans et avoir vécu dans la clandestinité pendant presque deux ans. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de m'écouter ou de prendre les documents en ma possession mais vous l'avez fait. Je ne dis pas être différent. Je dis que vous êtes différente. En bien, s'empressa-t-il de préciser.

Elle redressa son monocle avant de croiser les mains sur son bureau.

\- Exposez-moi les faits.

* * *

A son retour à Poudlard, Harry rejoint son dortoir et sortit l'ensemble de correspondance que Daphné lui avait offert pour Noel l'année dernière. Hermione et Neville n'étant pas dans la salle commune lorsqu'il y était entré, il n'avait pas perdu de temps avec des explications.

Il écrit une lettre identique pour Lord Davis, Lady Londubat et Lady Zabini, demanda une rencontre pendant les vacances de Noël afin de connaitre leur décision et une lettre plus simple adressée à Lord Greengrass demandant également de le rencontrer durant les congés afin de discuter et de signer leur alliance. Ensuite, il écrivit une lettre à Tonks afin de demander si elle était disponible durant les vacances pour quelques séances de métamorphomagie. En dernier, il écrivit une courte missive à l'intention d'Amélia Bones mais ne scella pas le parchemin.

Il enverrait ces lettres le lendemain matin après avoir récupéré la photo auprès de Colin.

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **J'avais envisagé de mettre bien plus de choses dans ce chapitre mais je l'ai tellement approfondi et, en plus, j'ai eu un soudain élan d'inspiration ! Du coup, j'en ai rajouté et… Ben le reste devra attendre le chapitre suivant ^^**

 **Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! :)**


	42. Chapter 41

**Merci pour voss reviews !**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Les vacances se terminant, je ne penses pas que le chapitre suivant suive aussi rapidement que les deux derniers ^^ Croisons les doigts ! ;)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 41**

Le vent siffla dans ses oreilles et Harry dut presque fermer les yeux. Il était difficile de voler par ce temps et ce froid mais le match ne finirait pas avant que lui ou l'attrapeur adverse n'attrape le vif.

Il entendait les commentaires de Lee Jordan par bribes. S'il avait bien compris, Gryffondor menait avec cent contre quatre-vingts. Mais cela faisait déjà une heure et demie que le match avait commencé et les joueurs fatiguaient. Les Poufsouffle devenaient plus tacticiens depuis une trentaine de minutes : pour donner plus de chance à leur attrapeur, les batteurs lançaient sans relâche les cognards sur Harry. S'il avait au début passé son temps à les éviter, il était désormais resté en replis haut dans le ciel, bien loin des deux équipes. Il voyait moins bien le terrain mais, le vif ne s'arrêtant pas aux limites des gradins, Harry avait encore toutes ses chances.

L'attrapeur de Poufsouffle s'élança soudain vers un côté du terrain et, ne pouvant voir s'il poursuivait le vif ou essayait de le duper, Harry piqua vers lui. Le vent glacial frappa douloureusement son nez, son front et ses joues mais Harry serra les dents et se pencha encore plus contre son balai si cela était possible. Il rattrapa peu à peu son adversaire mais il ne voyait toujours pas le vif.

Finalement, alors tout juste derrière lui, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle remonta soudainement et Harry, qui était tellement penché qu'il aurait pu faire une Feinte de Wronski si les rôles étaient inversés, dû tirer de toutes ses forces sur le manche de son balai pour remonter dans les airs. Ses pieds frôlèrent le terrain herbeux puis il prit de la hauteur.

Le jeune Potter comprit rapidement que le piège consistait à le ramener au centre du jeu quand les batteurs de Poufsouffle le prirent de nouveau pour cible alors que leur attrapeur s'éloignait dans la direction opposée. Il évita quelques jets de cognards puis un seul des deux accepta de revenir vers les Poufsouffle, semblant s'amuser à le pourchasser. Après quelques minutes de ce jeu qui commençait à l'agacer, Harry vit plus qu'il n'entendit l'un des batteurs, les yeux écarquillés, lui signaler de faire attention en pointant derrière lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il eut l'impression d'être percuté par un troupeau d'hippogriffes.

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, la luminosité de l'endroit où il se trouvait lui transperça les yeux tellement fort qu'il les referma aussitôt, une migraine pointant le bout de son nez. Il avait tellement mal.

Il gémit. Il avait l'impression que tout son crâne était en feu.

Il réessaya d'ouvrir les yeux, peu à peu, afin de s'habituer à la lumière. Finalement, il découvrit qu'il ne faisait pas si lumineux que ça et que c'était juste la blancheur du plafond de l'infirmerie qui irritait ses pupilles.

Il était épuisé. Sa gorge était sèche. Il ouvrit et ferma sa bouche plusieurs fois. Sa bouche était pâteuse.

\- Tiens Harry, lui dit une voix à sa droite.

Il sentit quelque chose contre sa bouche. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et attrapa une paille. Il aspira et un liquide frais et fruité envahit sa bouche et humidifia sa gorge lorsqu'il l'avala goulument.

\- Doucement, doucement, redit la même voix, rieuse.

Harry relâcha la paille lorsque plus une goutte du jus de citrouille ne vint. Le verre devait être vide. Il tourna doucement la tête vers la droite en grimaçant. L'arrière de sa tête le lançait. Il vit une robe violette avec des étoiles bleues. Il remonta son regard jusqu'à une longue barbe argentée puis des lunettes en forme de demi-lunes. Une paire d'yeux bleus le fixait.

\- Professeur Dumbledore… ? Dit-il d'une voix enrouée, confus.

Il n'avait plus été dans la même pièce que le vieux sorcier, en dehors des repas, depuis leur dernière discussion dans son bureau l'année dernière.

\- Repose-toi Harry, tu dois reprendre des forces, dit le Directeur.

Comme si son cerveau voulait écouter le vieux magicien, Harry sentit ses paupières papillonner, s'alourdir puis il ne fut plus conscient de rien.

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit à nouveau connaissance, sa tête ne lui semblait plus être en fusion. Il put ouvrir les yeux sans problème car il faisait sombre. Il ignorait l'heure qu'il était ou ce qui l'avait réveillé mais il se sentait moins fatigué et reconnaissant d'être enfin conscient.

Il referma les yeux en soupirant. S'il ne bougeait pas, il avait l'impression d'être dans son lit dans le dortoir des Gryffondor de cinquième année.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Autant chercher de quoi s'occuper.

Sa baguette devrait normalement se trouver sur la petite table à sa droite. Il lui fallait d'abord savoir l'heure qu'il était et ensuite réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Peut-être appeler Dobby pour qu'il lui ramène quelque chose ? Oui, mais quoi ?

D'abord, la baguette.

Alors qu'il tournait aussi doucement que possible sa tête sur l'oreiller, il leva la main et…

… toucha des cheveux.

Ne pouvant lever la tête pour voir ce qu'il y avait au niveau de sa taille, il tata de sa main et toucha une tête. Il continua son observation par tâtonnements : le front, le nez, une bouche, des petites oreilles, un menton pointu mais doux…

 _Daphné ?_

\- Daphné ? Chuchota-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux de la brune. Daphné ?

Il sentit la tête de la Serpentard bouger sous sa main sans qu'elle ne se réveille pour autant et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle adorait qu'on lui touche les cheveux. Et elle savait qu'il adorait aussi quand elle touchait les siens.

\- Daphné… Répéta-t-il jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Daphné…

Sa main tomba sur le lit lorsqu'elle se redressa et il put enfin la voir malgré la pénombre. Elle était si belle avec ses cheveux indisciplinés et cet air encore à demi ensommeillé. Mais lorsqu'elle sembla se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle recula aussitôt et se leva, tournée vers la sortie.

\- Attends ! S'exclama Harry, paniquée à l'idée qu'elle parte.

Les mouvements vifs qu'il fit lui firent voir des petites étoiles et il gémit de douleur en retombant sur l'oreiller. La brune s'était figée et le regardait avec inquiétude.

\- Attends, répéta-t-il. Ne pars pas…

Elle sembla en proie à une intense hésitation, le regard dirigé vers le sol. Finalement, elle sembla prendre une décision et revint vers lui, un pas après l'autre puis repris sa place sur le tabouret qu'elle occupait deux minutes plus tôt. Tout cela sans le regarder et en se triturant les mains.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi.

\- Daphné ?

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Inquiet de son mutisme, Harry attrapa sa main et la serra.

Elle ne recula pas.

Elle ne retira pas sa main non plus.

Mais Harry s'inquiétait. Son comportement n'avait ni queue ni tête. Elle semblait être là parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, malgré la raison qui la poussait à l'ignorer depuis deux mois, mais ne parlait pas.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, s'il te plait, la supplia-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête en reniflant. Une nouvelle vague de larmes arriva et des reniflements les accompagnèrent.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle finalement dans un murmure. Je ne sais pas.

Elle continuait de secouer la tête.

\- Tout est si confus… ajouta-t-elle.

\- Tu parles de maintenant ou de ces deux derniers mois ? Voulut savoir le Gryffondor.

\- Je…

Elle réfléchit.

\- Je ressens de la méfiance. Tout le temps. Mais là…

Harry ne l'interrompit pas et la laissa prendre son temps pour trouver ses mots.

\- J'étais tellement inquiète pour toi… Je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir te voir…

Harry fronça les sourcils à ses mots.

\- Tu te méfie de moi ?

\- De Tracy. De Blaise, énuméra-t-elle presque machinalement. Et même parfois d'Astoria, ajouta-t-elle avec un notre de tristesse. Mais surtout de toi.

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont fait quelque chose pour mériter ta méfiance ? Demanda-t-il de plus en plus confus.

Elle réfléchit puis secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-elle.

\- Est-ce que te souviens de quelque chose qui serait arrivé il y a neuf semaines ? Lui demanda-t-il. Un événement particulier ? Un détail bizarre que tu aurais remarqué ?

La brune baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, pensive.

\- Quelques jours avant notre pique-nique, précisa-t-il.

\- On avait beaucoup d'essais cette semaine-là, se rappela-t-elle. Je passais beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque.

\- Je me souviens, dit à son tour Harry. Je t'avais proposé le pique-nique justement pour qu'on puisse se détendre.

\- Un soir, je suis même restée jusqu'à la fermeture de la bibliothèque et Madame Pince m'a dit de me dépêcher car le couvre-feu entrerait en vigueur cinq minutes plus tard. J'ai couru jusqu'aux cachots et j'étais presque arrivée à ma salle commune…

Elle s'arrêta, les yeux dans le vague. Puis elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils en le regardant. Elle tira sa main de la sienne, se leva d'un bond et quitta l'infirmerie en courant.

Etonné par la tournure des événements, Harry resta bouche-bée.

Quelle mouche l'avait piquée ?

Il soupira et repensa à ses derniers mots : « j'étais presque arrivée à ma salle commune… »

 _Et puis quoi ?_

Emotionnellement fatigué par ce qui venait de se passer et le lancement de son crâne reprenant, Harry ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil le happer.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau, la lumière du soleil illuminait l'infirmerie. Il prit son temps pour ouvrir les yeux mais sa tête ne lui faisant presque plus mal il parvint à les ouvrir complètement au bout de quelques secondes.

Il tenta de bouger la tête. Ferma les yeux. Pas de vertiges.

Il se redressa doucement sur ses coudes puis s'assit, plaçant son oreiller contre la tête de lit afin de s'y adosser. Il tata son crâne et sentit un bandage sur son front et ses cheveux. Mais aucune douleur lorsqu'il pressa certains endroits du bout des doigts.

Quand il tourna la tête pour prendre sa baguette afin de lancer le sort Tempus, il vit Pixel endormit sur la table de chevet, ses bras serrés autour de sa baguette. Il décida de ne pas déranger le Nix, sachant qu'il avait dû le veiller depuis son arrivée à l'infirmerie. De toute façon, une minute plus tard, il entendit, avant de la voir, Madame Pomfresh quitter son bureau.

\- Ah Mr Potter ! Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux ! Dit-elle en venant vers lui, la baguette à la main. Votre commotion devrait être complètement guérie.

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Deux jours, dit-elle sans surprise. Mais vous vous êtes réveillé à plusieurs reprises, ce qui était bon signe. Une commotion comme la vôtre aurait pu laisser des séquelles si elle avait été prise en charge par des moldus. Mais la magie permet des miracles.

\- C'était grave à ce point-là ?

\- Assez pour que vous ayez besoin de dormir aussi longtemps. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Mieux, beaucoup mieux. Je n'ai plus mal au crane.

\- Bien, répondit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers sa tête. Vérifions ça.

Il sentit un courant d'air dans ses cheveux et une douce chaleur voyager sur son cuir chevelu.

\- Complètement guéri, confirma-t-elle. Mais je vais quand même vous donner une potion au cas où vous vous sentiez fébrile aujourd'hui puis vous pourrez partir à l'heure du repas.

Il n'était que neuf heures trente. Il déjeuna, lu quelques magazines que Neville et Hermione lui avait ramené pendant son absence et mangea des chocolats qui venaient de Sirius -ce dernier était passé alors qu'il dormait et lui avait laissé une note. Il rejoint la salle de bain vers onze heures pour prendre une douche et s'habiller. Puis il se laissa à une dernière vérification de Madame Pomfresh avant qu'elle ne le laisse quitter l'infirmerie.

Pixel s'était réveillé entre temps et s'empressa de foncer dans sa joue et de le câliner avant de s'allonger sur son épaule, la tête au creux de son cou. Il vérifia que son petit ami ailé était bien installé avant de sortir. Deux couloirs plus loin, il entra dans une classe désaffectée et appela Dobby.

\- Harry Potter Monsieur ! Dobby est si content ! Dobby était inquiet !

L'elfe lui serra les jambes et Harry se mit accroupi afin de le prendre correctement dans ses bras.

\- Je te remercie de ton inquiétude Dobby.

\- Harry Potter Monsieur a besoin de Dobby ?

\- Oui, Dobby. Comme tu le sais, je m'inquiète pour Daphné et je crois que Daphné n'agis comme elle le fait pas de sa propre volonté. Je pense que Draco la manipule. Et pas seulement avec des mots.

\- Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire ?

\- Je n'aime pas te demander ce genre de choses mais… j'aimerais que tu fouille dans les affaires de Draco. Si tu trouves un livre qu'il ne devrait pas avoir, une fiole vide, une potion, ou quoique ce soit d'étrange, rapporte-le moi discrètement. Tu veux bien ?

L'elfe se tint droit et releva le menton.

-Tout pour Harry Potter Monsieur et sa Daphné !

Et sur ces mots, son ami elfe disparut dans un « POP » sonore.

Ceci fait, Harry rejoint la Grande Salle quelques minutes avant les autres élèves. Le professeur Dumbledore et Hagrid arrivèrent deux minutes plus tard. Hagrid le salua joyeusement, posant sa main le plus doucement possible sur son épaule et le Directeur le salua gentiment.

Il ignorait toujours pourquoi Dumbledore l'évitait cette année et tous ses secrets et ses manigances faisaient qu'Harry ne pouvait pas lui faire. Mais ce petit moment dans l'infirmerie, si Harry ne l'avait pas imaginé, jouait en sa faveur. Peut-être qu'un jour, plus proche qu'il ne le croyait, il pourrait à nouveau parler avec le vieux sorcier sans se mettre en colère ou penser à ses manipulations dès qu'il le voyait.

Tous les élèves et les enseignants arrivèrent peu après. Neville et Hermione furent très heureux de le voir et Ron vint même s'asseoir avec eux. A peine installés, Harry leur demanda ce qui lui était arrivé et quels étaient les résultats du match de samedi.

\- Eh bien… Gryffondor gagnait cent trente à quatre-vingts quand l'accident s'est produit… Commença Neville.

\- Un cognard, je suppose ? Demanda Harry.

\- C'est ce qui t'a frappé la tête, confirma avec hésitation Hermione. Mais…

Harry ne comprenait pas qu'ils prennent des gants avec leurs explications.

\- C'est cet idiot de McLaggen ! S'emporta Ron, furieux, en remplissant son assiette de purée.

\- On ne sait pas pourquoi il a fait ça, dit précipitamment Hermione, coupant Ron qui reprit :

\- Il a pris la batte de Fred et a frappé le cognard droit vers toi !

\- Et le match ? Demanda Harry qui ne voulait pas s'attarder là-dessus.

Il s'occuperait de McLaggen plus tard.

\- Eh bien, quelques secondes après que tu aies été assommé, Mme Bibine a sifflé la fin du match, dit Hermione en baissant ses yeux sur son assiette pour couper sa tranche de rôti.

\- Malheureusement, conclut Neville, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle a eu le temps d'attraper le vif…

-Je vais le trucider, dit Harry en soupirant et en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Ca va être difficile, dit Ron la bouche pleine. Il a été temporairement renvoyé. Il ne pourra revenir qu'après les vacances de Noël.

\- Renvoyé ? Ça m'étonne que Dumbledore ait fait ça… Dit Harry, perplexe, en regardant Hermione.

\- On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ni qui a décidé. Mais apparemment, Dumbledore et Ombrage se sont mis d'accord. Enfin, quand je dis Ombrage, je veux dire que je pense qu'elle a tout raconté au Ministre qui a mis son grain de sel.

Intéressant.

\- Harry ?

Le susnommé se retourna vers une Eleanor, indécise, qui se balançait sur ses pieds.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet par son hésitation.

La jeune fille se lança soudainement sur lui et le serra dans ses bras, le visage contre son cou. Surpris mais touché, Harry la serra contre lui en lui frottant le dos.

\- Hey, je vais bien, la rassura-t-il. Madame Pomfresh fait des miracles, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil lorsqu'elle eut reculé.

\- T'est tombé de ton balai de tellement haut, dit-elle pour justifier son élan d'affection, les joues roses. Heureusement que la magie existe, hein ?

Harry acquiesça en lui souriant.

\- On déjeune à nouveau ensemble demain matin ? Demanda-t-il afin de réinstaurer leurs habitudes.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Accepta-t-elle, heureuse.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Harry se retourna vers ses amis. Ron n'avait pas été perturbé par l'arrivée soudaine de la deuxième année, Neville, lui, se remit à manger alors qu'Hermione le regardait avec un sourire amusé.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec le même sourire.

\- Non, rien, répondit-elle, continuant de sourire.

Après le repas, leurs chemins se déparèrent : Hermione allait en cours d'Arithmancie alors que Neville et Ron se dirigeaient vers la tour de Divination. Harry prit lentement les escaliers afin de rejoindre son dortoir, il était fatigué malgré ces deux derniers jours passés à dormir, car il ne reprenait pas les cours avant le lendemain.

Arrivé dans son dortoir, il vit Dobby debout sur son lit.

\- Harry Potter Monsieur !

\- Dobby ? Un problème ? Réagit aussitôt Harry. Puis avec espoir : tu as déjà trouvé quelque chose dans les affaires de Draco ?

L'elfe opina en sortant quelque chose de sa blouse : un flacon en cristal, contenant un liquide rouge, et avec, à l'embout, un tuyau se terminant par une poire.

 _Du parfum ?_

\- Il y en avait deux autres Monsieur. Un vide et un autre plein.

Harry s'empressa d'aller ouvrir sa malle après avoir remercié l'elfe et de sortir une fiole vide. Il dévissa le flacon et versa un peu de liquide dans sa fiole. Puis il referma le flacon et le rendit à Dobby.

\- Il faut que tu le remettes à l'endroit exacte où tu l'as trouvé. Tu peux faire ça ?

\- Oui Harry Potter Monsieur !

\- Merci Dobby, tu as fait du bon travail !

Alors que l'elfe disparaissait pour ranger le flacon à sa place, Harry mit la fiole à hauteur de ses yeux, laissant la lumière du soleil s'y refléter.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

* * *

Harry dut attendre quatre jours avant que le potionniste qu'il avait été voir ne lui envoie une lettre lui disant avoir les résultats.

Il avait parlé avec Sirius et Remus via le miroir à double-sens et Harry pu voir que Sirius avait fait de gros progrès depuis sa « sortie » d'Azkaban. Il avait été furieux mais savoir que McLaggen avait été renvoyé -même s'il trouvait injuste que ce soit aussi peu de temps- avait suffi à le calmer.

Il avait également discuté avec les jumeaux Weasley. Les deux rouquins avaient presque terminé d'écrire leur projet à la date demandée mais Harry leur avait laissé un temps supplémentaire lorsqu'il avait vu qu'ils s'étaient appliqués. Ils lui avaient rendu leur dossier la veille et Harry l'avait immédiatement envoyé à Ragnock.

Actuellement, il était en cours de runes, une boule d'eau en lévitation au-dessus de sa paume gauche. Avec sa baguette, il devait manipuler la rune afin d'agir sur l'eau. Lorsqu'il y arriverait, il pourrait interagir directement avec l'eau sans passer par la rune et sans avoir besoin de sa baguette. Mais pour le moment, il devait changer la forme de l'eau.

De boule, elle devint cube puis pyramide avant de redevenir boule. Bien.

La prochaine étape était de séparer la boule d'eau en plusieurs. D'abord à partir de la boule d'origine puis lorsqu'il y arriverait, recommencer mais à la chaine : séparer la première boule en deux puis chacune des boules encore en deux. Celui lui prit les deux heures mais il fut content d'y arriver. Le professeur Burbage le félicita et Hermione et lui se regardèrent avec fierté. Ils n'étaient que deux à être parvenu à cette étape au bout des deux heures. Seule Daphné était presque aussi avancée qu'eux mais il lui avait encore quelques minutes pour se concentrer et terminer.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, Harry alla au Poste pour y faire son essai sur le cours de runes d'aujourd'hui. Dobby apparu une heure plus tard, une lettre à la main.

\- Les résultats de Monsieur Bradley, lui dit Dobby lorsqu'Harry lui demanda de qui ça venait.

Harry prit rapidement la lettre des mains de l'elfe et la décacheta d'un coup.

#

 _Cher Monsieur Potter,_

 _Voici comme demandé les résultats de mon expertise :_

 _Le liquide rougeâtre est une potion de confusion. Diffusée par microgouttelettes à l'aide du flacon que vous m'avez remis, la potion agit plus directement sur la victime. L'inhalation, contrairement à l'ingestion, provoque une confusion, comme l'indique le nom de la potion, mais permet également de légèrement manipuler les pensées de la victime._

 _Bien qu'elle soit une potion de base, facile à préparer et trouvable dans les commerces, cette potion peut s'avérer dangereuse si utilisée avec de mauvaises intentions._

 _Il existe deux moyens d'annuler les effets de la potion : à long terme, éviter à la victime d'y être exposé et, à court terme, lui faire inhaler une potion de clairvoyance. Cette potion a pour but premier d'aider à vider l'esprit de ses soucis et d'aider les prophètes à « ouvrir » leur troisième œil. Dans le cas où une potion de confusion a été ingérée ou inhalée, elle permet de retrouver ses esprits et le contrôle de ses pensées._

 _J'espère vous avoir fourni la réponse que vous attendiez et, en dans cette optique, je vous envoie mes salutations distinguées._

 _Derick Bradley_

 _Maitre potionniste itinérant_

 _#_

\- Dobby, l'interpela Harry alors que l'elfe attendait depuis son apparition à un mètre de lui. Prend ces gallions et fais le tour des boutiques de potions du Chemin de Traverse pour acheter deux fioles de potion de clairvoyance. Achète également un flacon avec une poire comme celui que tu avais trouvé dans les affaires de Draco, d'accord ?

\- Oui, Harry Potter Monsieur !

* _POP !*_

* * *

\- Je n'arrive pas croire qu'on ait rien vu ! S'exclama Tracy, furieuse.

Harry avait réussi à attraper Tracy et Blaise alors qu'ils marchaient vers la Grande Salle pour aller dîner.

\- Nous ne sommes que des élèves de cinquième année, Tracy, pas des experts en comportement, ni des potionnistes et encore moins des aurors, lui dit Blaise pour la calmer. C'est déjà un miracle qu'Harry ait eu l'intuition que Draco ne manipulait pas Daphné uniquement avec des mots.

\- Daphné y a contribué, rappela Harry. Si elle n'était pas venue à l'infirmerie et que je n'avais pas réussi à la faire un peu parler, je n'aurais jamais eu ces soupçons.

\- Il en met du temps ton elfe, s'inquiéta Tracy une minute plus tard. Tu penses que c'est une potion facile à trouver ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry, inquiet à l'idée du contraire. Mais j'ai assez confiance en Dobby pour savoir qu'il ne reviendra pas sans en avoir trouvé.

Tracy opina, pensive.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Il est peut-être préférable d'attendre que Daphné ne soit plus sous son influence avant de faire quoi que ce soit, dit Blaise, prudent.

\- Je suis d'accord, répondit Harry, mais je crois qu'il faut s'occuper de Malefoy le plus tôt possible afin qu'il n'ait pas l'opportunité d'approcher Daphné avant qu'on ne se soit occupée d'elle.

Dobby apparut à ce moment-là.

\- Dobby ! As-tu tout trouvé ?

\- Oui, Monsieur ! Deux fioles et un flacon de parfumerie.

L'elfe lui donna les trois articles.

\- Tu es le meilleur Dobby, le félicita Harry.

L'elfe rougit avant de s'incliner.

\- Tout pour Harry Potter Monsieur ! S'exclama l'elfe humblement.

Harry posa le tout sur l'un des bureaux se trouvant dans la salle et transvida le contenu d'une des fioles dans le flacon avant de le tendre à Blaise.

\- Je vous fais confiance pour nous ramener la Daphné qu'on connait, dit-il en regardant les deux Serpentard. Le dîner va se terminer, c'est donc le moment idéal pour agir. Moi, je m'occupe de Malefoy. Puis je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini.

Il réveilla Pixel qui était endormi sur son épaule.

\- Pixel, tu vas rester avec Tracy et Blaise. Daphné va se joindre à vous et je voudrais que tu restes auprès d'elle pour la réconforter, d'accord ?

Le nix acquiesça en baillant avant de voler paresseusement et de se recoucher sur l'épaule de la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda Tracy, curieuse.

\- Je vais improviser, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je vous raconterais les détails plus tard.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il constata qu'il était allongé sur une surface dure et humide.

Ne comprenant pas où il était et ne se rappelant pas ce qui lui était arrivé, il ouvrit les yeux, paniqué, et se redressa en position assise.

L'endroit où il se trouvait était immense et faire de pierres grises. Il y avait des énormes trous dans les murs, semblables à des tuyaux géants, et la salle sentait l'humidité. En terme de décoration, il y avait des serpents partout : des petits serpents autour des tuyaux, des têtes de serpents géants, la gueule ouverte et menaçante, d'où de l'eau jaillissait avant de finir dans de grands bassins en-dessous. Des torches par dizaine éclairaient faiblement la pièce de leurs flammes verdâtres et seul le bruit de l'eau venait briser le calme inhérent de la salle.

\- Bonsoir Draco, entendit-il derrière lui.

Se retournant et se levant d'un bond, il chercha sa baguette dans sa poche.

Mais rien.

Elle n'était plus là.

* * *

 **J'en connais un qui va avoir des ennuis... Pas vous ? ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre centré sur Daphné vous aura plus ! :)**

 **Je vous souhaites mes meilleurs vœux et vous dit à bientôt !**


	43. Chapter 42

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Eh oui ! Enfin on sait pourquoi Daphné se comportait comme ça ! Vous allez maintenant découvrir ce qu'il va se passer avec Draco :) Alors, la chambre des Secrets, c'est plus pour côté effrayant et huis clos que pour le côté Serpentard mais, oui, l'idée m'est venue et je me suis dit que ça en faisait l'endroit idéal pour cette "petite discussion" ;) Concernant McLaggen, le Harry de l'histoire devient plus malin au fur et à mesure du temps, même s'il reste l'impulsif Gryffondor qu'on connait tous au fond, mais il n'est pas du genre à user de ses poings ou à se venger méchamment (il est plus intelligent que ça). Donc j'ai expédié le problème McLaggen vite fait, bien fait, et j'y reviendrai brièvement plus tard ;)

 **Tenshi-no-yoru :** Je suis ravie que ma fanfiction te plaise ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ;)

 **Séraphine13 :** Désolée pour cette attente de trois semaines ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes :D

 **Chapitre corrigé ! Il manquait une phrase :p Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 42**

Harry sut que Malefoy reprenait conscience lorsqu'il entendit que sa respiration n'était plus aussi paisible qu'auparavant. Le blond se redressa rapidement en position assise, regardant autour de lui avec curiosité.

Il était temps.

\- Bonsoir Draco, dit Harry d'une voix impassible.

Le Serpentard se retourna et se leva d'un bond, posant une main sur sa poche où se trouvait sa baguette avant que le jeune Potter ne la lui prenne.

\- Inutile de chercher ta baguette, ajouta-t-il avec un visage toujours aussi neutre malgré sa colère. C'est moi qui l'ai.

\- Où on est Potter ?! Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

\- Pour répondre à ta première question, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans la Chambre des Secrets, dit-il en ouvrant grand les bras.

A ces mots, le blond pâlit et ses yeux bougèrent dans tous les sens à la recherche de quelque chose.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour le monstre de Serpentard, Malefoy, je l'ai tué il y a trois ans, dit Harry avec nonchalance, la tête penchée, presque amusé par la réaction du blond.

Cela sembla rassurer Malefoy qui, reprenant confiance, releva le menton et le fusilla du regard.

\- Quand mon père saura ça, il-

\- Ton père ne saura rien du tout, l'interrompit Harry, furieux. Sinon, il saura que tu as échoué. Car je suppose que manipuler Daphné n'était pas un simple passe-temps mais une mission qu'il t'a confiée.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Potter, dit Draco avec un sourire amusé. Greengrass en avait juste marre de toi. Elle préférait ma compagnie, celle d'un sang-pur qui pouvait lui donner un avenir confortable et plus de plaisir que tu ne pourras jamais lui en donner.

\- C'est drôle que tu penses que je vais avaler tes conneries, dit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Parce que Daphné est venu me parler quand j'étais à l'infirmerie et ça m'a permis d'avoir des informations plutôt intéressantes sur son comportement. J'ai rapidement compris que tu avais un rapport avec ça et, au moment même où nous parlons, Daphné a inhalé une potion de clairvoyance, lui redonnant la capacité de penser clairement par elle-même.

Il vit le Serpentard serrer les dents.

\- Tu vas le regretter Potter ! Lui cracha-t-il à la figure.

\- Et comment ? Hein ? Comment ? S'exclama Harry en s'avançant vers lui d'un pas furieux. Il me suffit de contacter Amélia Bones, de lui donner des preuves matérielles et tu seras non seulement renvoyé de Poudlard mais aussi privé de ta baguette. Bien sûr, jamais le ministre ne laissera l'héritier Malefoy voir sa baguette se briser mais tu n'auras plus le droit d'aller Poudlard et tu seras privé de pratiquer la magie en Grande-Bretagne pendant une durée indéterminée.

Le blond lui lança un regard noir mais ne dit plus rien.

\- Et quand Fudge aura terminé son mandat, je voterai pour un Ministre à qui ton père ne pourra pas donner de pots-de-vin. Et là, je demanderai un rappel pour que ta condamnation soit revue à la hausse.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, dit Draco entre ses dents.

\- Je n'ai pas autant de pouvoir sur Fudge que je le voudrais mais un jour, très bientôt, quand j'aurais assez d'alliés au Ministère, ta famille ne sera plus rien.

\- Tu ne peux PAS FAIRE CA ! Répéta-t-il, le visage contracté -par la peur ou la colère ?- en criant de plus en plus fort.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Je vais te tuer Potter ! Je jure que je le ferais !

\- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Sans baguette ? Et dans un lieu que tu ne peux pas quitter sans mon aide ? Demanda Harry, curieux. Tu vas me frapper, peut-être ? Jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? Tu penses en être capable ? Moi qui pensais que tu comptais toujours sur Crabbe et Goyle pour faire le sale boulot à ta place.

Malefoy souffla s'y fort par le nez qu'Harry vit ses narines s'élargir.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Dit-il avec une voix rauque. Tu ne comprends pas ma situation ! J'y suis obligé ! Cria-t-il si fort que l'écho de ses paroles se répercuta dans toute la salle.

\- Tu peux tenir tête à ton père si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ce qu'il fait, avec ce qu'il pense ou avec ce qu'il te demande de faire ! Rétorqua Harry.

\- Mon père n'est pas le problème !

Le silence suivit les mots de Draco.

Harry voulait que le Serpentard soit puni pour ce qu'il avait fait à Daphné. Ce qu'il avait dit à propos d'Amélia Bones était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais en attendant, il devait le neutraliser et il ne pouvait compter ni sur Dumbledore ni sur Ombrage.

Malheureusement, Harry avait deux problèmes : il avait un cœur et la curiosité était un très vilain défaut.

\- C'est Voldemort qui t'a obligé à faire ça ? Demanda alors Harry, les bras croisés.

\- Ne prononce pas son nom ! Siffla Malefoy en pointant son index vers le Gryffondor.

\- Mais c'est lui ?

\- Oui ! S'exclama le blond. Il… Il a menacé de s'en prendre à ma mère… Ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus faible.

\- Mais pourquoi s'intéresse-t-il à Daphné ? Demanda Harry complètement perdu.

\- Il s'en fout de Greengrass ! S'énerva Draco, levant les mains au ciel. C'est toi qu'il voulait ! Je devais lui transmettre des informations sur toi ! Tes faiblesses, où tu te trouves quand tu n'es pas à Poudlard, l'heure à laquelle tu vas te coucher, la couleur de ton slip, tout !

\- Pour info, je mets des boxers, dit-il quelques secondes plus tard.

Il n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire de l'humour mais cela l'empêchait de penser à ce que Daphné avait bien pu lui dire.

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

\- On s'en fout de ce que tu portes Potter !

\- C'est toi qui as demandé, se défendit Harry en levant les mains. Moi, ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est ce que Daphné t'a dit sur moi.

\- Tu penses sérieusement que je vais te le dire ? Demanda Maledoy, effaré.

\- Ecoute, Malefoy : en un claquement de doigts, je peux avoir une fiole de Veritaserum, t'en faire avaler de force car, je te rappelle, tu n'as plus ta baguette et t'obliger à répondre à toutes mes questions. Alors évitons de perdre du temps et passons aux aveux, d'accord ?

Le Serpentard fit les cent pas. Harry attendit, les bras croisés : il avait tout le temps du monde. Finalement, le blond soupira et ses épaules se baissèrent.

\- Très bien, Potter. Tu as gagné, dit-il, défaitiste.

Il s'assit à même le sol. Harry décida de faire de même afin que le Serpentard soit plus à l'aise pour lui parler mais resta à une distance de sécurité au cas où ce serait une ruse.

\- En fait, elle ne m'a pas dit grand-chose, avoua-t-il avec frustration en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle me filait des infos peu importantes mais elle se retenait d'en dire trop et elle ne me faisait pas assez confiance.

\- Et parmi les informations « peu importantes », qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Que vous avez commencé à vous fréquenter à la fin de notre troisième année, en juin, parce que tu lui posais des questions sur le monde magique et tes parents. Elle a aussi dit que vous vous êtes vu pendant l'été avec Davis puis avec sa sœur et qu'elle t'aidait pour le Tournoi.

Le Serpentard réfléchit.

\- Vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble à la fin de l'année dernière et tu es aussi ami avec Zabini. Elle n'a fait que me parler de toi, de votre relation d'abord amicale puis romantique, elle m'a dit à quel point t'étais parfait bien que parfois un peu exaspérant. J'en pouvais plus, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace de dégout. Je l'écoutais pour la mettre à l'aise, en confiance, mais dès que je dirigeais la conversation sur tes secrets, elle se renfermait.

Bien que cela ne plaise pas à Harry que Daphné ait parlé de leur relation à Malefoy, il fut rassuré de savoir qu'elle n'avait rien révélé de dangereux.

\- Je l'ai déjà mise en danger en parlant de mes sentiments pour une fille pour Sorcière Hebdo, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Est-ce que Vold-

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

\- Est-ce que Tu-Sais-Qui, reprit Harry en roulant des yeux, sait que Daphné est ma petite amie ?

\- Non. A la base, je devais utiliser Granger. Mais quand je vous ai surpris Greengrass et toi, quittant une salle de classe à plusieurs reprises, je vous ai soupçonné de sortir ensemble et je me suis dit qu'elle en saurait bien plus. Mais je ne voulais rien dire à mon père avant d'avoir des informations importantes car le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aime pas qu'on lui désobéisse.

\- Donc ton père croit toujours que tu manipules Hermione ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord, dit Harry en hochant la tête, pensif.

\- D'accord quoi ?

\- Tais-toi une minute, je réfléchis.

\- Ne me dit pas de me taire Potter.

\- Malefoy, tu veux vraiment que je le fasse par magie ? Demanda Harry, lasse de l'entendre.

Le blond se tut, les lèvres pincées.

Harry réfléchit deux bonnes minutes avant de se décider. L'idée restait dangereuse mais l'information seule n'était pas si importante.

\- Je suis l'héritier de Serpentard, dit finalement Harry.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Draco, surpris de l'information qui était venue d'un coup.

\- Je suis l'héritier de Serpentard, répéta-t-il plus lentement.

\- C'est impossible, dit Malefoy en secouant la tête. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne cesse de répéter qu'il est son héritier.

\- De par le sang, oui. Mais je suis devenu le nouvel héritier de Serpentard quand j'ai tué le basilic.

\- Le basilic… Répéta le blond.

\- Le monstre de la Chambre des Secret était un basilic, oui. En le tuant, je suis devenu l'héritier de Serpentard par droit de conquête.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça Potter ? Demanda-t-il, le regard méfiant.

\- Pour deux raisons : premièrement, l'information va le rendre furieux et donc, je l'espère, impulsif et imprudent et, deuxièmement, ça achète du temps de vie à ta mère. Par contre, fais croire que tu manipule Hermione ne parles surtout pas de Daphné.

\- Non, je veux dire : pourquoi tu m'aides ?

\- Ne rêve pas trop Malefoy, dit-il en se levant, je ne fais pas ça pour toi. Ça me donne juste du temps pour réfléchir à ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi et à comment cette situation pourrait me servir.

Harry se dirigea vers l'un des tuyaux qui menait à la sortie.

\- Tu vas me laisser ici ? Demanda Draco, furieux, en se levant.

\- Pour qu'on remarque ton absence ? Non merci.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors suis-moi idiot.

Le blond le rejoint d'un pas rapide.

\- Et ma baguette ?

\- Ecoute, dit Harry en se retournant brusquement et en enfonçant son index dans le torse du Serpentard, je te rendrais ta baguette une fois qu'on sera sortis d'ici et je te laisserai partir mais sache qu'au moindre faux pas de ta part j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour qu'Amélia Bones vienne te chercher à Poudlard dès demain. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Le blond hocha la tête, le regard haineux.

\- Et inutile de me regarder comme ça ! Je te rappelle que j'ai décidé de ne pas te balancer à Mme Bones pour le moment et que je viens momentanément de sauver ta mère. En fait, tu devrais carrément me remercier.

La lueur de haine dans les yeux du blond ne disparut pas mais il hocha la tête, comprenant la situation.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la porte circulaire aux serpents puis arrivèrent devant le tuyau penché dont l'entrée se trouvait dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

 _$Echelle !$_

Harry regarda par-dessus son épaule alors que l'échelle apparaissait. Le blond avait perdu toute couleur sur son visage. Harry sourit à Malefoy qui pâlit encore plus. Ils commencèrent leur longue ascension, toujours en silence, Harry le premier et le Serpentard le suivant. Arrivé en haut, Harry lançant le sort _revelio_ afin de savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans les toilettes. Apparemment, il n'y avait personne et Harry espéra que Mimi ne soit pas là, le sort ne tenant compte que des gens vivantes.

 _$Ouvre-toi !$_

Les éviers bougèrent jusqu'à laisser assez de place à Harry et Draco pour sortir. Harry referma l'entrée puis se tourna vers Malefoy qui avait gardé son air renfrogné. Il leva les yeux au ciel et sortit sa baguette, par mesure de précaution, avant de sortir celle du blond et de la lui rendre. Il la lui arracha des mains avant de sortir des toilettes d'un pas furibond.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que le Serpentard se soit éloigné, Harry sortit la carte du Maraudeur. Il vit Draco se diriger vers les escaliers, retournant probablement dans sa salle commune, puis chercha Daphné, Tracy et Blaise. Les trouvant dans la salle de classe désaffectée où ils avaient l'habitude de se réunir avant qu'il ne leur montre la Salle-sur-Demande, il se mit en marche.

* * *

Il toqua à la porte un certain nombre de fois, comme ils en avaient l'habitude, et Blaise vint lui ouvrir. Harry entra alors que le Serpentard fermait la porte derrière lui et laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce. Sur la gauche, là où il y avait un canapé, était assise Daphné, avec Tracy et Astoria, chacune à ses côtés. Astoria entourait ses épaules de son bras alors que Tracy lui frottait le dos. La brune avait la tête plongée dans ses mains, ses coudes sur ses genoux.

Harry s'avança doucement, ne sachant pas comment se sentait sa petite amie. Tracy releva la tête puis chuchota quelque chose à sa meilleure amie qui hocha la tête. La blonde lui fit signe de s'approcher et Harry se mit accroupi devant la brune, posant prudemment une main sur son genoux droit et le caressant avec son pouce.

\- Hé, la salua-t-il avec une voix douce. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mal, dit-elle. Je t'ai traitée comme de la merde, ajouta-t-elle sans lever la tête.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de sourire en pensant que Daphné avait dit le mot 'merde', elle qui mettait un point d'honneur à parler correctement, alors il se retient.

\- Oh, à peine, rationalisa-t-il.

Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes mais aucune ne coulait.

\- Tu n'es pas à blâmer, Daphné, tu agissais contre ta volonté. Aucun de nous ne t'en veut.

Elle regarda les trois Serpentard autour d'elle qui confirmèrent les mots d'Harry.

\- Mais, plus sérieusement, comment tu te sens ?

\- Mieux mais fatiguée, dit-elle en baillant. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est usant de se méfier de tout le monde.

Tracy fit un signe à Blaise vers la porte puis attira l'attention d'Astoria.

\- On va vous laisser, dit Astoria qui avait compris l'idée de la blonde. A demain Daphné.

La jeune Serpentard serra sa sœur dans ses bras avant de rejoindre ses ainés et de quitter la salle.

\- Je suis assise sur ce canapé depuis une heure, dit soudainement Daphné. Et je n'ai jamais connu plus inconfortable que celui-ci.

Harry eut une idée.

\- Viens avec moi, je veux te montrer quelque chose, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle s'y agrippa pour se lever et il fut soulagé lorsqu'elle ne la lâcha pas. Harry regarda la carte du maraudeur pour s'assurer que personne n'était dans les parages. Ils devront être encore plus vigilants à l'avenir, sachant maintenant que Draco les avait vus quitter la même salle à quelques minutes d'intervalle. Une fois sortis, ils rejoignirent les escaliers et descendirent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Les cuisines sont de ce côté, je te les montrerai une autre fois, indiqua-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la statue des trois farfadets. Regarde.

Il chatouilla le ventre du farfadet qui mangeait des poires et la statue bougea, révélant une entrée.

\- Un passage secret ? Demanda Daphné, surprise.

\- Oui mais pas seulement, dit-il, énigmatique.

Elle le suivit sans discuter sur les deux cents premiers mètres, fut étonnée de la destination des deux premiers tunnels puis passa les deux cents mètres suivants dans le silence jusqu'à la porte ronde.

\- Les légendes disent que les fondateurs avaient chacun une salle secrète dans le château. Celle de Serpentard est la tristement célèbre Chambre des Secrets. La Salle-sur-Demande est celle de Serdaigle et, derrière cette porte, se cache celle de Poufsouffle.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en le regardant.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Entre et dis-moi ce que t'en penses.

Daphné lâcha sa main pour la poser sur la poignée. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand puis entra dans la pièce. Elle regarda le canapé, la cheminée et les nombreuses plantes qui décoraient l'endroit. Ensuite, elle tourna sur elle-même et regarda les hublots avant de s'approcher d'un en particulier.

\- C'est ma salle commune, constata-t-elle. Et là, dit-elle en se tournant vers un autre, c'est le bureau d'Ombrage.

\- J'ai installé la brique de surveillance dans le bureau de Maugrey l'année dernière. Que Rogue choisisse de garder son bureau dans les cachots, donnant celui-ci à Ombrage est une heureuse coïncidence.

Elle bailla puis s'assit sur le canapé.

\- Il est vraiment confortable celui-là, dit-elle ne baillant de nouveau.

\- J'y ai beaucoup dormi ces dernières semaines, dit Harry en pensant aux nombreux soirs passé à regarder les hublots pour voir Daphné.

La brune du sentir le sous-entendu puisqu'elle baissa la tête en soupirant.

\- Je suis vraiment fatiguée, dit-elle en passant une main sur son visage. Est-ce que… je peux dormir ici ?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Harry. Tu veux que je reste ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

\- Si je n'avais pas voulu que tu restes, j'aurai fait l'effort de marcher jusqu'à mon dortoir, répondit-elle avec un sourcil levé.

Harry lui sourit puis alla dans un coin chercher le pull gris et le pantalon en coton noir qui lui servaient de pyjama. Il revint vers le canapé et les lui tendit.

\- Tiens, c'est pour te mettre à l'aise.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je me suis plusieurs fois endormi habillés, dit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai l'habitude.

Elle le remercia puis, alors qu'Harry attendait assis sur le canapé, elle se racla la gorge et montra les vêtements.

\- Oh, oui, pardon.

Il sortit de la salle et attendit derrière la porte qu'elle se change. Elle l'avertit qu'il pouvait rentrer quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'approcha du canapé sur lequel elle était assise, ne sachant pas où il devait se mettre ni si elle préférait qu'il ne dorme pas dans le canapé avec elle. Elle bailla à nouveau en le regardant puis se leva, le poussa pour qu'il s'allonge puis prit place devant lui. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, faisant en sorte que le bras d'Harry soit autour de sa taille puis soupira de contentement. Le jeune Potter sourit en resserrant sa prise sur Daphné puis ferma les yeux.

Il dormit très bien cette nuit-là.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla, détendu. Il voulut s'étirer mais une masse chaude tout contre lui l'empêcha de bouger. Il sourit en se rappelant les événements de la veille et ouvrit les yeux. Daphné s'était retournée pendant son sommeil, étant alors face à lui, le visage dans son cou. Il recula un peu et elle tourna la tête, le visage tourné vers le plafond. Le feu, bien qu'entretenu par Dobby durant la nuit, n'éclairait que faiblement la pièce mais cela fut suffisant à Harry pour observer les traits endormis et paisibles de sa petite amie.

Il traça un trait invisible sur son visage, en trainant le bout de son doigt sur son front, sa tempe, sa joue, son menton, son autre joue, sa deuxième tempe puis repasse sur le front pour redescendre sur le nez. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de la brune qui ouvrit lentement les yeux et dirigea son regard vers lui.

\- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle.

\- Bonjour Miss Greengrass, la salua-t-il avec un sourire tendre. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

\- Mon sommeil a été reposant, confirma-t-elle. Grace à vous, Monsieur Potter.

Harry l'embrassa longuement sur la joue.

\- Je pense qu'il n'est pas encore l'heure, sinon Dobby serait venu nous réveiller, dit-il.

Daphné se retourna pour prendre sa baguette qui était sur la table et lança le sort _Tempus_.

\- Il n'est que six heures, dit-elle en mettant son bras en travers de ses yeux et en baillant. Mais il me faut retourner à mon dortoir pour me laver et prendre mon sac. Ce serait mieux si je partais maintenant.

\- Ou tu pourrais rester quelques minutes de plus et Dobby te ferait apparaitre dans la salle de bain de ton dortoir.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle, effrayer mes camarades en apparaissant soudainement à côté de l'une d'elle, complètement nue sous la douche, est une excellente idée.

\- Ou, réfléchit à nouveau Harry, Dobby peut aller chercher tes affaires et tu peux te doucher dans la Salle-sur-Demande.

\- Dobby peut nous y faire apparaitre tous les deux ?

\- Il peut nous faire apparaitre dans le couloir où se trouve la porte, confirma-t-il.

\- Alors, d'accord pour quelques minutes supplémentaires, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Harry sourit et l'entoura de ses bras, puis ferma les yeux.

* * *

Un Colin plus qu'inquiet vint le voir cet après-midi-là.

Ombrage n'ayant pas l'autorité pour enlever des points, elle ne pouvait pas forcer le Gryffondor à venir à ses retenues. Et elle ne pouvait pas non plus en parler aux professeurs, puisque ses soupçons sur Colin n'étaient pas vérifiés. Le blond craignait qu'elle ne parvienne finalement à lui faire du tort autrement et, en attendant, avait peur de la sorcière qui le regardait sinistrement à chaque fois qu'il la croisait.

Harry l'avait rassuré autant qu'il le pouvait sans lui parler de ses démarches auprès d'Amélia Bones. Le jeune Potter savait que ce genre de procédures était difficile à mettre en marche et pouvait prendre du temps à aboutir.

Après les cours, Harry fit ses devoirs avec Hermione et Neville. Il en profita pour leur parler de ce qui était arrivé à Daphné. La première réfléchissait à toutes les règles de Poudlard et toutes les lois de la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne que le Serpentard avait enfreintes en manipulant Daphné tandis que le second se demandait ce qu'il fallait faire dans cette situation. Ce à quoi Harry répondit en expliquant de manière simplifiée sa discussion avec Draco. Il ne parla pas de son statut d'héritier de Serpentard ni que la mission du blond était de Voldemort -il leur dit que c'était un ordre de son père.

Les dix prochains jours ne furent pas de tout repos.

Une affiche parlant d'une nouvelle visite à Pré-au-Lard fut placardée sur le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune. Elle était prévue pour le samedi de la semaine suivante. A côté, une liste des dates des derniers entrainements de Quidditch prévus par Angélina. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi stricte qu'Olivier Dubois, mais elle organisait beaucoup d'entrainements entre chaque match.

Harry reçu beaucoup de bonnes nouvelles aussi par courrier.

Le rendez-vous avec Lord Greengrass, Lord Davis, Lady Londubat et Lady Zabini fut fixé au vendredi deux janvier Amélia Bones lui annonça qu'une enquête sur Ombrage avait discrètement été lancée dans son département Ragnock lui confirma les bienfaits du projet des jumeaux Weasley pour l'avenir et lui conseillait de le financer selon certaines conditions juridiques et économiques, -Harry ne comprenait pas tout mais faisait confiance au gobelin. Harry envoya donc son aval et demanda au gobelin de rédiger un accord à envoyer ensuite aux concernés qui devraient le signer.

Heureusement, il revint à sa routine avec Daphné.

Le samedi suivant leurs « retrouvailles », ils passèrent leur soirée dans la Salle-sur-Demande, après avoir demandé un terrain spacieux avec quelques arbres couchés et un petit saule pleureur où Dobby installa un pique-nique. Harry montra à la brune les progrès qu'il avait fait sous sa forme animagus féline en courant et sautant au-dessus des troncs puis la laissa caresser sa fourrure un moment. Daphné lui demanda à plusieurs reprises la forme de son second animagus mais Harry tint bon. Sa métamorphose n'était pas encore complète donc elle devrait attendre encore un peu.

Vers minuit, après avoir terminé leur repas depuis longtemps et avoir épuisé tous leurs sujets de discussions, ils auraient dû rentrer dans leur dortoir respectif. Mais ces neufs semaines de séparation leur pesaient encore et, sans même devoir en parler, ils changèrent la salle pour une pièce d'intérieur puis ils s'installèrent confortablement l'un contre l'autre, s'endormant paisiblement.

* * *

 **Et voilà, ! Les choses sérieuses vont commencer ! Enfin, certaines choses ;) D'autres vont juste retourner à leur routine :)**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus et que j'ai répondu à vos questions ! Si vous avez encore des doutes ou que vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message privé ou à me laisser une review :)**

 **Le rythme de publication va ralentir un peu car je vais avoir moins de temps pour écrire à partir de maintenant.**

 **Bon Week-end et à bientôt !**


	44. Chapter 43

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews !**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

On m'a fait remarquer que, malgré mes multiples vérifications, il y avait encore parfois des fautes. Ce sont, pour la plupart, des fautes de frappes (j'écris très vite et Word ne voit pas tout :p). Et quand je me relis, je finis par ne plus voir les fautes (et je n'ai pas de béta). N'hésitez pas à me dire quand vous en voyez (et dites-moi laquelle ou lesquelles) et je les corrigerai !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 43**

Le samedi matin, lors du petit-déjeuner, les chouettes et hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande-Salle par centaines. Et malheureusement, ce n'était pas la première fois cette semaine.

Deux jours plus tôt, à la Une de la Gazette, on pouvait voir les visages émaciés et les sourires édentés de Rodolphus, Rabastan et Bellatrix Lestrange, trois mangemorts très connus pour avoir appartenu au cercle restreint et proche de Voldemort. Le journal annonçait que ces trois-là et quelques autres mangemorts moins connus s'étaient évadés d'Azkaban. Une partie de l'article contenait le bref témoignage du Ministre qui incitait la population magique à garder son calme et l'informait que les aurors pourchassaient activement les criminels.

La Une du jour était à la fois semblable et très différente des nouvelles récentes. Il y avait eu un nouveau quartier moldu dont les habitants avaient été tués. Ce qu changeait des trois dernières fois était que, cette fois-ci, la marque des ténèbres flottait dans le ciel.

Voldemort avait-il changé d'avis sur le fait de rester dans l'ombre ? Ou l'un des mangemorts récemment évadés avait-il été impulsif et contredit les ordres de son maitre ?

Harry vit Neville, qui était assis à ses côtés, serrer le poing tout en lisant l'article. Le jeune Potter avait vu son ami pâlir à la lecture de la Une du jeudi et le jeune Londubat s'était ensuite renfermé, préférant aller se coucher tôt le soir-même plutôt que de rester en la compagnie de ses amis dans la salle commune. Aujourd'hui, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue et de nombreux aurors seraient présents dans le village pour assurer leur sécurité.

Malheureusement, Harry savait d'avance que Neville ne viendrait pas avec eux.

* * *

N'ayant rien de particulier à faire et le froid les poussant à rester à l'intérieur, Harry et Hermione entrèrent aux Trois Balais. Ils ne voulaient pas rester loin du château trop longtemps –Hermione avait également remarqué que Neville n'était pas dans son assiette mais ce dernier avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent au village- mais voulaient boire une boisson avant de rentrer.

Lors d'une de leur dernière discussion, Sirius lui avait parlé des deux salles à l'étage de la taverne. Si on s'y prenait assez tôt, il était possible de les réserver. Harry avait donc réservé les deux salles pour ses amis de Serpentard, Hermione et lui-même afin qu'aucune personne indésirable ne puisse monter –avec l'excuse d'aller dans la salle non réservée- et tomber sur eux.

Ainsi, tel qu'il l'avait voulu depuis l'année dernière, Harry pouvait enfin passer du temps avec sa petite amie et -presque- tous ses amis à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Comment va Neville ? Chuchota Daphné alors qu'Hermione et Blaise écoutaient avec amusement les péripéties de Tracy.

\- Il n'a pas bien pris la nouvelle, dit Harry avec un sourire triste. Je vais essayer de lui parler demain.

\- Si tu as besoin de temps avec lui, on peut annuler notre rendez-vous de demain, lui dit Daphné, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

\- Ouais, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Je vais avoir besoin de la salle-sur-Demande aussi. J'ai pensé à un moyen de comprendre ce qu'il ressent et à un moyen de l'aider. J'espère que ça fonctionnera.

\- Tiens-moi au courant, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Harry en l'embrassant chastement.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici Harry ? Demanda Neville, les sourcils froncés.

Le jeune Londubat avait accepté de le suivre sans poser de question mais maintenant qu'il regardait autour de lui et voyait les mannequins d'entrainement et les tapis, Harry comprenait que Neville se pose cette question.

\- Tu ne peux pas quitter Poudlard et pourchasser Bellatrix pour te venger, dit Harry avec précaution. Mais tu peux dire ce que tu as sur le cœur ou te défouler sur ces mannequins. Ça permettra, j'espère, de te sentir un peu mieux même si ça ne change rien à la situation actuelle et à t'améliorer magiquement.

Neville ne dit rien pendant une minute, laissant son regard étudier les deux mannequins face à eux. Puis il se tourna vers Harry, les yeux brillants.

\- Je ne suis pas très fort en magie, Harry. Je doute que lancer des sorts sur ces mannequins me rendent plus fort alors que ces quatre années à Poudlard ne m'ont pas rendu plus fort.

\- Défoule-toi d'abord. On verra plus tard ce qu'on peut faire pour que tu t'améliores, d'accord ?

Lui conseillant des expelliarmus et stupefix pour commencer, Harry observa Neville jetant sorts sur sorts. Si son ami articulait bien et que sa prise sur sa baguette semblait bonne, les sorts n'étaient pas très puissants. Les mannequins bougeaient à peine, comme si on les avait effleurés et non violemment bousculés comme quand c'était Harry qui lançait des sorts.

Soudain Harry se souvint du changement de puissance qu'avait connu Ron entre leur deuxième et troisième année. Et la cause avait été sa baguette, qui était transmise de génération en génération dans la famille Weasley, ces derniers ne pouvant se permettre d'acheter de nouvelle baguette.

\- Neville ?

Harry attendit qu'il reprenne son souffle avant de lui poser la question :

\- Ta baguette, tu l'as achetée chez Ollivanders ?

\- Non, c'est celle de mon père. Grand-mère disait que papa était un puissant sorcier et que sa baguette m'aiderait à être comme lui. Mais je pense que la baguette ne suffit pas… Finit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quand je suis allé chez Ollivanders, il m'a dit que c'était la baguette qui choisissait son sorcier. Je pense que la baguette de ton père l'avait choisi lui mais que celle-ci n'est pas faite pour toi, essaya de lui faire comprendre Harry.

Pensif, Neville se tourna à nouveau vers les mannequins et relança des sorts.

Harry n'en reparla plus mais il espéra que son ami y réfléchirait.

* * *

Ombrage l'avait convoquée à son bureau le lundi après les cours. Alors qu'il buvait sa tasse de thé, il pouvait voir que la sorcière n'était pas de bonne humeur. D'ailleurs, les chatons des assiettes décoratives devaient le sentir car ils étaient si agités qu'elle avait dû les faire taire d'un mouvement de baguette.

Leur discussion n'avait duré que deux minutes.

Elle lui avait fait part des murmures qu'elle avait entendu durant le week-end. Après les articles inquiétants de la semaine précédente, les élèves craignaient que les mangemorts ne reprennent leurs actions, que leur maitre soit là ou non. Certains craignaient même que Voldemort -bien sûr, Ombrage ne dit pas son nom à voix haute- ne soit pas mort.

Elle lui demanda d'arrêter ces rumeurs puis le congédia brusquement.

Harry ignorait comment il pouvait bien faire ça -et de tout façon, il ne comptait pas le faire- mais acquiesça, ne voulant pas la mettre davantage de mauvaise humeur.

Sans doute son agitation avait un lien avec l'enquête d'Amélia Bones sur sa personne.

Bien. Cela prouvait qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher.

* * *

En une heure, Harry ne parvint pas à faire grand-chose. Et s'il se fiait aux grognements frustrés de sa meilleure amie à sa droite, Hermione n'en menait pas large non plus.

A chaque fois qu'il touchait la boule avec ses doigts, elle éclatait et mouillait son bureau, son pull et son pantalon. Pas moyen de la diviser si juste la toucher avait cet effet. Et ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'y avait eu aucune amélioration.

A la fin de la première heure de cours, le professeur Burbage proposa à ses élèves de passer à la rune de terre afin de faire terre leur frustration et faire quelque chose de productif.

Alors Harry alla chercher l'un des pots que leur professeur avait mis à leur disposition à l'avant de la classe, revint à son bureau, traça une rune de terre sur sa paume gauche et une boule se forma à partir des particules de terre se trouvant dans le pot.

Comme deux semaines auparavant, il la changea de forme. La boule devint un cube, puis une pyramide et, enfin, avec un peu de concentration, un bonhomme de neige –enfin, de terre ! Harry resta concentré mais en profita pour appeler doucement Hermione qui roula des yeux tout en souriant devant son chef-d'œuvre.

Le professeur Burbage le félicita en passant puis il lui redonna sa forme sphérique. Par contre, diviser la boule ne fut pas simple. A chaque fois, la boule d'origine s'effritait. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de l'heure qu'Harry réussit à se concentrer suffisamment pour la diviser en deux.

Pouvoir jouer avec les éléments était ce qu'Harry préférait pour le moment. Mais la Nature n'était pas docile. S'il parvenait à faire ça dans une salle de classe, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il y arriverait aussi facilement à l'extérieur.

* * *

Ne pouvant se permettre de refuser une invitation de Slughorn, Harry prit son mal en patience et essaya de ne pas montrer son ennui. Bien que certains de ses camarades ne s'embêtaient pas à le cacher. Echanger quelques regards rapides avec Daphné fut le seul amusement du jeune Potter qui n'attendait qu'une chose : passer la soirée avec sa petite amie avant le départ du Poudlard Express le lendemain matin.

Heureusement, il ne les retint que deux heures -habituellement, ils devaient rester bien plus longtemps- et Harry pu se rendre immédiatement dans la Salle-sur-Demande. Hermione, qui était au courant de ses plans pour la soirée, lui adressa un sourire amusé face à son empressement.

Hermione ne comprenait que trop bien qu'il veuille passer autant de temps que possible avec sa petite amie, elle-même ayant dû repousser la date à laquelle elle reverrait Victor. Ils continuaient de s'échanger de nombreuses lettres, bien que la distance les séparant fatiguait rapidement les chouettes, allongeant considérablement le délai d'attente entre deux lettres. Les parents d'Hermione avait été favorable à ce qu'Hermione passe quelques jours en Bulgarie avec Victor mais les entrainements de son équipe de Quidditch et des séances d'autographes prévues à la dernière minutes avaient changé leurs plans. Victor avait promis de se rattraper.

Harry aurait bien voulu les aider afin de leur permettre de se voir plus souvent mais, à son échelle, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. Surtout qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur le Quidditch ou sur les fans. Et l'argent n'était pas un problème sinon il aurait payé le voyage à l'un comme à l'autre.

Il expliqua le problème à Daphné lorsqu'elle arriva mais elle confirma qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer l'emploi du temps du joueur de Quidditch et qu'elle comprenait qu'Hermione ne veuille pas sacrifier le peu de temps qu'elle avait avec ses parents pour le passer entièrement avec Victor.

Ils passèrent la soirée et la nuit à discuter et à se prélasser sur le canapé devant la cheminée, se gavant de pâtisseries et chocolats chauds.

Le lendemain matin arriva trop vite à leur gout. Harry avait demandé à Dobby de les réveiller à huit heures pour que Daphné puisse rejoindre son dortoir au plus vite. Leurs yeux collaient et ils baillaient s'en décrocher la mâchoire mais le trajet en train leur permettrait de rattraper leur sommeil. Quand l'elfe disparut avec sa petite amie, il prit le chemin de sa salle commune.

Heureusement, comme à son habitude, il avait déjà préparé ses affaires la veille. Il laissa sa malle ici mais prit quelques livres et fournitures dont il aurait besoin pour faire ses devoirs dans un sac à dos. Pixel arriva dans le dortoir quand il sortit de la salle de bain.

\- Alors, t'étais passé où, petit vadrouilleur ?

Par de petits gestes de la main et en se dandinant, Pixel essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il était avec quelqu'un.

\- Avec Astoria ?

Ron ronflant toujours et Neville finissant calmement de préparer ses affaires, il ne devait pas vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Dean et Seamus était partit déjeuner pendant qu'il prenait sa douche donc il n'y avait pas d'oreilles qui trainent.

\- ZzZ ! ZzZ ! confirma Pixel.

Le nix s'assit ensuite sur son épaule et, lorsque Neville eut fermé sa malle, ils descendirent déjeuner. Ils croisèrent de nombreux élèves dans le hall, la plupart trainant leur malla derrière eux, d'autres remontant précipitamment les escaliers pour finir de préparer leurs affaires avant l'arrivée du Poudlard Express.

Hermione était déjà assise à la table des Gryffondor, son sac à ses côté, déjeunant tranquillement. Bien sûr, ayant déjà préparé ses affaire et ayant utilisé la salle de bain pendant que ses camarades couraient dans tous les sens pour retrouver leur maquillage ou une jupe, Hermione n'avait aucun besoin de courir.

Avant de quitter la Grande Salle, Eleanor le rattrapa en criant son nom. Elle n'était pas encore à sa table lorsqu'il était arrivé, ils n'avaient donc pas déjeuné ensemble. La jeune fille le serra dans ses bras brièvement avant de reculer, le rose aux joues, puis lui souhaita de passer un joyeux Noel avant de retourner à sa table avec ses amis.

\- Mooooooh, fut attendrie Hermione.

\- Ne commence pas, la menaça faussement Harry avec un sourire.

\- C'est mignon, se contenta de dire Neville avec un sourire. On dirait une petite sœur qui dit au revoir à son grand frère.

Harry roula des yeux à ce commentaire mais ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

* * *

Une main secouant son épaule le réveilla en douceur.

\- Harry, on sera à King's Cross dans moins de dix minutes, lui dit Hermione.

Harry s'était endormi même pas une heure après le départ du train. Les quelques minutes restant avant leur arrivée en gare lui permirent de chasser les derniers signes de somnolence avant de se lever pour se dégourdir les jambes dans le couloir.

\- A dans deux semaines ! Le saluèrent Hermione et Neville, la première traversant ensuite le mur menant au côté moldu de la gare et le second rejoignant sa grand-mère.

\- Sirius ! Le salua Harry en prenant son parrain dans ses bras.

Le Lord Black fit face à son enthousiasme puis, posant les mains sur ses épaules, recula pour mieux regarder son filleul.

\- T'as encore grandi on dirait !

\- Je suis un ado en pleine croissance, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. Et encore, tu n'as pas vu Ron : il me dépasse presque d'une tête !

\- Ah les Weasley ! S'exclama-t-il en marchant vers la zone de transplanage. A part Charlie, tous les fils de Molly sont grands !

Arrivés au bout du quai, ils disparurent. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Harry reconnut la petite cour à l'arrière de la taverne.

\- On reste une petite heure puis on s'en va, d'accord ? Ton amie vampire était là tout à l'heure, elle y est peut-être encore, l'informa Sirius.

Le remerciant et lui donnant son sac à dos, Harry se dirigea vers la salle alors que son parrain entrait dans les cuisines.

Son parrain n'avait pas été très à l'aise à l'idée qu'il soit ami avec une vampire au début bien qu'il fassent des efforts car c'était la taverne de Remus et que son meilleur ami était aussi une créature magique. Mais Sirius les avait observés durant l'été et Remus n'avait rien eu de négatif à dire sur la vampire. Donc il était plus tranquille avec l'idée depuis quelque temps.

Une tasse de sang chaud entre les mains, Elisandre le regarda s'asseoir face à elle sans dire un mot. Son regard ne luisait pas, le cercle rouge typique des vampires autour de son iris marron étant très fin et terne.

\- Bonjour Eli, la salua Harry poliment mais avec un grand sourire.

Même si elle restait gentille avec lui et lui permettait de l'appeler par son diminutif, elle restait une créature dangereuse à ne surtout pas froisser.

\- Harry Potter, répondit-elle d'une voix suave.

Mais elle ne dit rien de plus, buvant son breuvage une gorgée à la fois, son regard ne se détournant jamais de lui.

\- C'est meilleur chaud que froid ? Demanda-t-il par curiosité mais surtout pour faire la conversation.

\- La température interne du corps humain est de trente-sept degrés donc le sang fraichement sorti de la carotide…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

-… est chaud, termina Harry en grimaçant intérieurement. J'en conclus que vous le préférez chaud, ajouta-t-il, serrant les lèvres en une ligne fine.

Eli eut un sourire en coin.

\- Votre scolarité se passe-t-elle bien ?

\- Aucun problème de ce côté-là, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Quel groupe ? Demanda-t-il en pointant la tasse.

\- O négatif. Votre ami loup-garou a de très bons fournisseurs.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont Remus se fournissait en sang mais, même s'il était convaincu de la légalité de la chose, il ne voulait pas le savoir.

\- Ravi que ça vous plaise, je lui en ferai part.

L'anneau rouge de ses yeux luit brièvement, ce qu'Harry prit pour un signe d'amusement.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour vous, dit-il ensuite en se levant. Je reviens dans une minute.

Harry se dirigea vers les cuisines pour aller récupérer son sac et fouilla à l'intérieur. Il en sorti un paquet, reposa son sac puis revint à la table d'Eli.

\- Tenez.

Le paquet était un sachet blanc portant le logo de la boutique de bonbons Honeydukes.

\- Des sucreries ? Fut-elle surprise.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas déplacé, lui dit-il, un peu nerveux, lorsqu'elle découvrit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. C'est pour vous remercier de votre gentillesse.

La vampire sortit une sucette rouge et leva un sourcil.

\- Ce sont des sucettes parfumées au sang, précisa-t-il.

Elle eut un sourire amusé en rangeant la sucette dans le sachet.

\- On ne m'avait jamais fait pareil cadeau. Merci pour le geste Harry Potter, ajouta-t-elle en posant brièvement sa main froide sur celle d'Harry et de la serrer avant de la remettre autour de la tasse.

L'amitié entre sorcier et vampire était un fait rare –seul le vampire Sanghini côtoyait l'auteur du livre qu'il avait aidé à écrire- et Harry l'appréciait énormément, non pas par sa rareté mais par la personnalité de sa nouvelle amie.

* * *

C'est reposé qu'Harry entra dans la cuisine du château, saluant Sirius qui buvait son café en lisant la Gazette. Habillé d'une écharpe et d'un bonnet, Pixel était déjà parti virevolter à l'extérieur alors qu'Hedwige dormait tranquillement sur le perchoir dans sa chambre.

Tonks n'allait pas tarder à arriver et Harry était impatient de commencer la leçon. Il n'avait plus utilisé ses pouvoirs de métamophomagie depuis l'été et ça lui manquait. Plus que quelques leçons et peut-être que Tonks le jugerait assez apte pour utiliser sa capacité sans risque en son absence.

Son parrain lui demanda ses plans pour la semaine et, alors que Dobby lui servait son petit-déjeuner, lui révéla vouloir aller sur le Chemin de Traverse cette après-midi pour acheter des cadeaux et devoir s'occuper d'un projet secret.

Sirius et Remus savait qu'il avait un projet –mais ils en ignoraient la nature. Non pas qu'il ne leur fasse pas confiance mais il voulait leur en parler lorsque les travaux seraient presque terminés.

Lorsque la cousine –ou plutôt, petite cousine- de Sirius arriva, Harry remarqua que, malgré ces airs joyeux, elle semblait fatiguée. Elle les salua avec un grand sourire puis, alors que Sirius les laissait seuls, elle demanda :

\- Remus n'est pas là ?

\- Non, il travaille à la Taverne, lui répondit-il comme à chacune de ses visites.

\- Ah… Dit-elle déçue bien qu'elle s'y attendait. Et il travaille aussi demain ?

\- Il ne prend congé que demain soir avant de reprendre mercredi matin.

\- Il travaille trop, dit-elle, exaspérée. Enfin bref, dit-elle subitement, les joues roses, reprenons là où on en était.

Harry fut amusé par sa réaction mais ne commenta pas. Il ferma les yeux –il s'était aperçu qu'il n'y arrivait pas les yeux ouverts car toute chose pouvait le déconcentrer- et pris une grande inspiration.

Il visualisa ses cheveux noirs et courts pousser lentement tout en prenant graduellement une teinte plus claire. Il sentit la magie monter en lui et n'ouvrît les yeux que lorsque les picotements dus aux changements capillaires se soient arrêtés.

\- Bien, le félicita l'auror.

Harry remarqua que Pixel était assis sur l'épaule de Tonks. Il avait dû arriver discrètement alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés.

\- Je ne vois aucun défaut et ça t'as pris moins longtemps que la dernière fois. On va essayer de corser les choses maintenant.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Harry, curieux et impatient.

\- Eh bien, si tu veux que le changement soit parfait, il faut que TOUS les poils de ton corps soient de la même couleur : tes sourcils, les poils sur ton torse si tu en as, ta moustache et ta barbe –quand ça commencera à pousser, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil-, les poils au niveau de la ceinture, ceux sur tes jambes, absolument tous !

Harry referma les yeux et s'appliqua à visualiser plusieurs parties de son corps qui étaient poilus, une à une, changeant de couleur. Cela prit plus de temps et, alors que les picotements se faisaient habituellement ressentir au niveau du crâne, Harry réalisa que la magie se déplaçait là où les changements devaient avoir lieu.

Cela lui prit une dizaine d'essai et de vérification dans une autre pièce -hors de question de regarder dans son boxer devant l'auror- avant d'y parvenir. Il les changea en blond et raccourcit ses cheveux puis les boucla. Lorsqu'il eut à peu près réussi –il avait trop bouclé les poils de ses jambes et de ses sourcils- et que l'heure du déjeuner approcha, Harry était fatigué.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester pour le repas ? Demanda à nouveau le jeune Potter.

\- Non merci, je vais manger avec mes collègues pour me mettre au courant de ce qui a été fait depuis hier soir.

\- Tu penses qu'on pourrait se revoir pour une leçon la semaine prochaine ?

\- Malheureusement, je ne pense pas qu'on se reverra avant cet été, lui apprit-elle avec un sourire désolé. Avec les mangemorts qui se sont échappés et les attaques sur les quartiers moldu, nous avons peu de repos en ce moment.

\- Désolé d'avoir pris de ton temps libre, réalisa Harry.

\- Non, ne t'excuses pas, dit-elle en faisant un geste de la main, c'est reposant et très distrayant pour moi de te donner ces leçons.

Après le départ de l'auror que Sirius eut juste le temps de saluer à nouveau, ils furent appelés dans la cuisine pour le repas par Dobby. N'ayant besoin de rien sur le Chemin de Traverse et Harry insistant pouvoir y aller seul, Sirius accepta de ne pas l'accompagner mais à la condition qu'il appelle Dobby au moindre problème. Pixel voulut venir avec lui mais il insista pour qu'il reste caché de la vue de tous pour ne pas attirer les curieux.

Harry préféra aller sur le fameux chemin magique sorcier en empruntant la cheminette du Chaudron Baveur. Il aimait passer par le mur de briques mouvantes. Cela lui faisait toujours penser à la toute première fois où il y était venu avec Hagrid.

Il avait déjà réfléchis à ce qu'il allait faire pour ses employés méritants pour ce Noel et avait déjà une idée de ce qu'il allait offrir à Daphné et Neville. Pour tous les autres, il espérait qu'il trouverait en fouillant dans chaque boutique.

Il commença par la boutique de duel et équipements sorciers. Les objets et équipements vendus dans cette boutique lui étaient pour la plupart inconnus mais heureusement il y avait des petites pancartes expliquant la fonction de chacun. Ce qui attira son attention fut les holsters pour baguette. En cuir et proposé en plusieurs couleurs, il pouvait se fixer facilement avec ses sangle sur plusieurs parties du corps. De plus, s'il était attaché au bras, il projetait la baguette dans la main de son propriétaire d'un seul coup de poignet.

Harry en choisit un noir pour lui et pour Neville, un gris pour Daphné -car sa baguette était en bois clair- et un marron pour Hermione. Lorsque le vendeur le reconnut, il lui proposa de lui faire une offre mais, n'aimant pas utiliser sa renommée inutilement car il pouvait payer ces articles sans problèmes, il refusa poliment.

Ensuite, il entra dans la boutique de Quidditch. Pour Ron et Ginny, il trouva facilement ce qu'il allait leur offrir : un abonnement d'un an à Quidditch Magazine pour le premier et un abonnement de six mois pour sa sœur ainsi qu'une paire de gants pour poursuiveuse –Harry ayant entendu la rouquine dire qu'elle s'entrainait pour rejoindre l'équipe de Gryffondor l'année prochaine.

La boutique suivante était une bijouterie.

Pour Eléonor, il choisit rapidement un fin bracelet rigide en argent sur lequel il fit graver les valeurs de Poufsouffle -loyauté, patience, gentillesse, modestie, travail acharné, fair-play, persévérance, justice, sincérité, tolérance, amour de la nature- pour qu'elle ait un rappel de Poudlard lorsqu'elle n'y était pas.

Pour Daphné, ce fut un peu plus long. Autant trouver le bracelet en argent fut rapide, autant le choix des charmes à y accrocher fut long et compliqué. Il lui en fallait quatre car il comptait en transformer trois en portoloins d'urgence –détail qu'il ne précisa pas au vendeur car il devrait passer par une boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes pour le faire illégalement. Il l'aurait bien fait au ministère mais il fallait détailler la raison et la destination du portoloin et toutes les informations étaient archivées. Harry ne voulait pas que ces portoloins soient connus, il lui fallait donc se passer du Service des portoloins du ministère.

Il vérifia que le vendeur soit assez loin dans la boutique et fit sortir Pixel pour qu'il l'aide à choisir les charmes qu'il mettrait sur le bracelet.

Il choisit la patte d'une panthère –du moins, il pensait que ça en était l'empreinte- pour rappeler son premier animagus. Ce charme amènerait Daphné au Château d'Ambroise. Ensuite, il choisit une aile pour rappeler son second animagus –qu'il révèlerait à Daphné en janvier-et qui devrait l'amener à la Faim de Loup –il avait toute confiance en Remus pour mettre Daphné en sécurité si elle avait besoin d'utiliser ce portoloin. Puis il choisit une clé. Avec l'autorisation du père de Daphné, ce portoloin devrait la ramener au Manoir Greengrass. Et enfin, pour dernier charme qui ne serait pas un portoloin, il choisit un cœur.

Pas très subtil mais Harry espérait que sa petite amie aimerait. En tout cas, Pixel avait donné son approbation lorsqu'il lui avait montré le résultat final.

Puis Harry entra dans la libraire Fleury et Bott, pas pour Hermione car son cadeau était déjà presque prêt mais pour Luna à qui il voulait offrir un livre sur les créatures mythiques. Il fouilla les étagères des rayons « mythologie » et « zoologie » avant de trouver une encyclopédie intitulée « Créatures mirifiques des légendes d'Europe ». Toutes les créatures citées venaient d'histoires basées sur des faits réels mais non prouvés.

Les cadeaux pour Tracy, Blaise, Colin et Astoria furent plus compliqués à trouver. Ne les connaissant pas assez et ne trouvant rien en rapport avec le peu qu'il savait sur ces quatre-là, Harry dut se résoudre à acheter des cadeaux moins personnels que pour ses autres amis, se promettant intérieurement sur faire mieux l'année prochaine.

Quand il rentra au Château, il lui restait encore beaucoup de choses à faire : emballer ses cadeaux, les envoyer grâce à Hedwige et Dobby –sa pauvre chouette ne pourrait pas faire tous les voyages avant Noel- et organiser le repas de Noel qu'il avait prévu pour les loups-garous. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Dobby de l'aider, le pauvre elfe devant préparer le repas du réveillon au château pour les métamorphes, Sirius, Remus et lui-même alors il lui fallait trouver un traiteur -en espérant que cela existe dans le monde magique car il craignait s'y prendre trop tard s'il demandait les services d'un traiteur moldu.

Il envoya tout d'abord sa chouette au Terrier avec les cadeaux de Ron et Ginny et Dobby chez Daphné pendant qu'il copiait les carnets de notes d'Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle pour Hermione. Dobby revint quelques minutes plus tard et put déposer les carnets fraichement emballés chez les Granger.

Encore six présents à emballer et envoyer avant la fin de la journée.

Encore un traiteur à trouver et à payer chèrement pour préparer un repas de Noel pour vingt-sept personnes pour le lendemain

Cette soirée promettait d'être bien longue…

* * *

 **Yeah ! Chapitre 43 terminé et chapitre 44 déjà en cours d'écriture à l'heure où je vous parle (ou plutôt au moment où je vous écris).**

 **Au programme : Noël, réunion entre Lords et Lady et pleins d'autres petits détails (je ne vais pas vous spoiler quand même !) ;)**

 **A bientôt !**


	45. Mise à jour

**Note de l'auteur :**

Et moi qui pensais ne plus avoir publié quoique ce soit depuis janvier… En fait non : c'est depuis février :p L'histoire n'est pas abandonnée mais est en cours de révision (faut dire que j'ai le temps avec le confinement qui m'oblige à ne pas aller travailler :p).

Du coup, je corrige mes fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe et tout ce qui s'en suit (du mieux que je peux, puis-je ajouter. Ce qui signifie qu'il pourrait encore y avoir des fautes mais que j'en ai corrigé, peut-être, 9 sur 10 ?). Je corrige SURTOUT les incohérences (et il y en a plus que ce que je pensais même si ce sont, pour la plupart, des détails que personne n'a remarqués). Je change quelques petites choses aussi que je trouve exagérées ou ridicules (encore une fois, ce sont des détails donc ça ne change rien à l'histoire).

Par exemple, Harry qui fait en sorte de ne plus voir Daphné du tout en quatrième année (chose impossible puisqu'ils sont en binôme en cours de runes anciennes). J'ai changé ça par « on va un peu moins trainer ensemble pendant un moment ».

Autre exemple, Harry qui apprend un sort pour se sécher pendant le voyage en train à la rentrée de sa quatrième année (il pleut à ce moment-là et Peeves balance des bombes à eau sur les arrivants) alors que, pendant l'été, alors qu'ils viennent de faire une bataille d'eau, Harry sèche Tracy et Daphné :p

Donc voilà, je relis, je vérifie et je corrige ^^

Quand j'aurai terminé, je remplacerai peu à peu les chapitres déjà publiés par les chapitres corrigés et seulement à ce moment-là, je pourrais finir le chapitre 44 que j'ai un peu abandonné ces dernières semaines.

Restez en sécurité chez vous, faite attention à votre santé et à bientôt !


End file.
